Super Sentai Academia
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: In the future, the world is in ruins. Monsters have overrun civilization. But a new hope comes forth. Warriors will take on the mantles of heroes of the past. Fight on, for the future and a new sunrise! Accepting OCs! Blessed by DJ Diddy Dog.
1. Bleak Future holds hope for New Sunrise

This is something that I had in my head for a while and I wanted to write it as a fan fic. So basically this is similar to a fic by DJ Diddy Dog which is known as Tournament Kamen Rider. Just like that fic, I'm hoping to get OC donations from readers to make this fic work. So this story utilizes the powers of Sentai Rangers of different teams. By the end of the fic, I'll explain how one can donate a team of rangers.

I do not own Super Sentai. This fic has the same concept as a fic by DJ Diddy Dog and he himself has already given his blessings to this fic so no one, if one has read his fic, can say that I am copying him.

**...**

_ Static buzzes through, not a clear voice can be heard. A voice tries to talk through the static, "If you're getting this message then this means that everything has failed. The whole entire world has been taken over by monsters."_

A girl in a white dress was running from a group of monsters. She appeared to be wearing a necklace that seems important.

_"They came so swiftly, there was no way to counterattack. If you can hear me, hurry up and run, run! Get to a city, only the people in there can protect you!"_

The girl tripped on a rock and let out a whimper when she saw the monsters nearing. The monsters dashed towards the girl, and then . . .

_"The students from the academy are our last hope . . . hurry . . . find them . . . only they can save us . . ."_

"Stop right there," announced a stern voice. Standing ahead were three people, two men and one woman. The man who shouted wore a red jacket while the other man wore a blue jacket and the woman a yellow jacket.

The monsters all looked at the newcomers with surprise and wondered who those people were.

"Do you not know who this man is?" Asked the man with blue and talking about the man in red. "This is the twenty second head of the Shiba Clan, the one who is Lord to . . ."

"Too long." The man in red said whacking the man in blue with a wooden sword. The man in red reached into his pockets and pulled out a red pen like device. "It's time to beat these monsters down."

"Right." Said the man in blue while still wincing in pain. He had on his left hand a device that somewhat resembled a stag beetle. The woman had fingerless glove devices on.

"Ippitsu Sojo!" The man in red shouted. The man drew the Kanji for Fire with his pen device.

"Jinrai Shinobi Change!" The man in blue shouted. He pushed his brace which then opened up like a beetle opening its wings.

"Tagire! Kemono no Chikara!" The woman in yellow shouted and pushed her glove device. "Beast On!" She punched the air.

After a bright flash of light that almost blinded the monsters, in place of the three people were now three colored warriors matching the colors of the clothes that the people were wearing.

"ShinkenRed, Shiba Takuya." Said the red warrior.

"Fanged Ninja KuwagaRaiger!" Said the blue warrior.

"Honest Heart, Gekiyellow!" Said the yellow warrior.

The red warrior drew his sword. "Time for your punishment, are you ready?" The red warrior dashed towards the monster and ran past the woman in white. Afterwards, the blue warrior and yellow warrior all followed the red warrior.

_"Our . . . last . . . hope . . ." Static buzzes continually as the message ends._

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 1: The Bleak Future holds hope for a new Sunrise

_ Welcome to the future. In this time, humans are no longer living normal lives. Monsters have taken over most of the planet, but domed cities which project barriers to protect their citizens are the only safe havens left to protect humans. In each city there is an organization, known only as an Academy, that houses people who shall become protectors to defend people from these monsters. In the center of it all, a man with hair of flames, shall enter, and meet his destiny when he comes face to face with the woman in white . . ._

The messy haired man in red, whose name is Takuya Shiba, carried the woman in white, who at this moment is unconscious. "I wonder why those monsters were chasing this woman." Takuya commented.

"Well for one, she did wander out of the city without any protection." The spiky haired man in blue, whose name is Jin, replied. "I mean, who wants to go out there when the city has a barrier protecting it?"

"A barrier that gets broken on a regular basis mind you." Takuya said to Jin.

Jin shirked upon hearing Takuya say that. "Well . . . technology hasn't exactly been advancing you know so our barriers may just be outdated."

"Well they need to update them." Takuya said. "Besides, I don't think this woman is even from the city." Takuya turned to the short ponytail wearing woman in yellow who this whole time had been quiet. "What do you think Reiko?"

"Eh?" Reiko looked at Takuya and blushed. "Um . . ."

"Come on Reiko, you don't have to be shy around me." Takuya said. "I may not look it, but I don't bite."

Reiko was silent for a bit, but then spoke softly, "I also think that woman may not be from the city also." Reiko looked back. "It seemed as though she was trying to get to the city."

"Well if that's true then it was lucky we made it in time." Jin said with his hands behind his back.

"I don't know, I still think those monsters wanted this woman for something." Takuya said.

"Takuya-san, I think you might actually be over-analyzing things." Reiko commented.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but it's just a hunch." Takuya said. The three of them entered a metal gate which after they entered, a blue barrier appeared over the gate.

"We should at least take her to the academy for safety measures." Jin suggested.

"Way to be Mr. Obvious Jin." Takuya mockingly said.

"Good job." Reiko shyly joined in with Takuya's mocking, which irritated Jin to no end.

...

Takuya and his friends entered a large building which somewhat resembled a high school. When they entered, they were greeted by female staff members in black uniforms which consisted of a blazer over a dress shirt and a white skirt. One of them wore their hair in a ponytail and the other in pigtails. "WELCOME TO SABURO YATSUDE ACADEMY!" They all announced.

"Welcome home Tono-sama and Team Lightning." Said the ponytail wearing female staff members.

"Please, you don't have to call me Tono-sama." Takuya said blushing and sweat dropping. "Besides, I'm a part of Team Lightning just as well as these two."

"Tono-sama," asked the pigtails wearing female staff members ignoring what Takuya said. "Who is that on your back?"

"We are not quite sure." Jin said.

"Um . . . is it ok if we see Ojii-chan about this?" Reiko asked.

"CERTAINLY!" Bowed the two staff members.

"You can leave her in the nurse's office." Said the ponytail wearing staff member. "I can carry her there myself."

"Please do so." Takuya said transferring the woman in white to the ponytail wearing staff member.

"I shall lead you to Ojii-chan." Said the pigtail wearing member.

"No need, we know where he is." Jin said to the woman.

"Oh heavens no, he's not in his home office right now." Said the staff member.

"Huh?" Said the three members of Team Lightning, which you can tell is the team that consists of Takuya, Jin, and Reiko.

...

The pigtail wearing staff member lead Team Lightning into the Headmaster's office, "huh, never thought I'd ever come here." Jin remarked.

"I never thought Ojii-chan ever left his 'home' office at all." Commented Takuya.

"Well . . . he is the headmaster of Saburo Yatsude." Reiko mentioned to Takuya. "I'm pretty sure he has to come here from time to time."

"True." Takuya nodded.

"He's in here, so enjoy." Bowed the pigtail wearing staff member. She walked away from Team Lightning afterwards.

"Ok then, let's go." Takuya said grabbing the door knob and entering the Headmaster's office.

In there, a young long haired girl wearing a pink jacket sat on a sit next to a man with unruly hair wearing a green jacket. The young girl saw Takuya and her eyes brightened up. "Onii-sama!" The young girl exclaimed upon seeing Takuya and ran up to Takuya.

Takuya blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Mariko, how many times do I have I asked you to call me Onii-chan like in the past?" He mumbled.

The young girl is named Mariko Shiba, Takuya's younger sister. "But you're the Lord now, so calling you Onii-sama is more proper." Mariko said to her elder brother.

"But still." Takuya whined. "I liked Onii-chan better."

"What are you doing in here anyway Mariko-chan?" Reiko asked Mariko.

"Oh I'm here to meet the new teammate of our team." Mariko said and ran over to the green jacket man. "Along here with Daiki!" She said cheerfully.

"A new teammate?" Jin asked. "What happened to the old one?"

"He died." Mariko said nonchalantly and cheerfully, surprising all of Team Lightning.

"Shouldn't . . . you be a little more sad about that?" Takuya asked.

"Nope, because we both hate him, right Daiki?" Mariko asked Daiki, the stoic man in green.

"Well, I guess it was still a waste of life." Daiki said coldly.

"You seem to always lose your third member a lot." Reiko remarked.

"Well it's because we're always given a weak member." Mariko said. "I mean your team is so nice because you have Onii-sama as the leader, Jin who is insanely well verse in many ninja arts that aren't just his own KuwagaRaiger powers, and Reiko who not only has a beautiful body but is really good at Geki Jyu Cheetah Ken." Mariko's comments on Reiko's body made Reiko blush.

"So any idea who the new teammate is?" Takuya asked Mariko.

"No clue." Mariko shrugged.

"I just hope this guy is really strong." Daiki muttered.

"I think you'll be quite disappointed." Exclaimed a voice from inside the room that the office led into, who many of the five in the office assumed was the new teammate as it was not the voice of this Ojii-chan.

Inside the room, an old man who wore a gray suit and had a gray beard and hair was interviewing a man with hair the shape of a small flame. The man wore a red blazer over a white dress shirt and wore white pants as well.

"Well it seems here that you're not really that strong." The old man, who we are to assume is Ojii-chan, said to the man with hair of flames.

"Yes, but I assure you that I am quite skilled." The man assured Ojii-chan. "I may not be strong, but I know when I'll die and when I won't."

"But why be a ranger in the academy?" Ojii-chan asked.

"Because . . . I want to live up to my name." The man said. "That's . . . pretty much it."

"Anything else?"

"I want to pick up a hot chick or become a pedophile in my spare time." The man with hair of flames said nonchalantly.

Ojii-chan just stared at the man.

"I'm kidding." The man said. "Did you really think I was serious?"

"You sure didn't sound like you were kidding."

"I get that a lot." The man said.

"What did you say your name was again?" Ojii-chan said looking at the man's resume. "Ryan Hinote?"

"It's pronounced Re-An." Ryan said to Ojii-chan.

"Why?" Ojii-chan asked.

"Because many of my ancestors have Ryu in their name so I didn't want to feel left out so I pronounce my name like that." Ryan replied.

"That's pretty weird."

"I get that a lot."

"You sure say 'I get that a lot' a lot."

"I also get that a lot." Ryan commented.

"Well," Ojii-chan extended out a hand, "good luck with those troublesome two, hope you don't get killed."

"Hope I don't either, I'm still single." Ryan said, taking up Ojii-chan's hand.

The two shook their hands. "Welcome to Saburo Yatsude. Hope you become a wonderful asset in the future."

Ojii-chan and Ryan exited from the interview room and Team Lighting with Mariko and Daiki saw Ryan after hearing his voice a few minutes ago. "Hm, so who are the two that are my teammates, I see five people." Ryan mentioned.

"These two." Ojii-chan said getting Mariko and Daiki to come closer. "Mariko-chan and Daiki-kun, meet your new teammate, Ryan Hinote."

"Hey." Daiki said with no emotion.

"Nice to meet you Hinote-san." Mariko bowed to Ryan, who actually looks a lot like a sixteen year old when one gets right down to it. "It's nice to meet some one whose near the same age as mine."

"You mean you're twenty-one?" Ryan asked.

"NANI!" Ojii-chan shouted in surprise. Mariko and Daiki made a jump after hearing what Ryan's age was. Team Lightning was surprised as well.

"What?" Ryan asked. "I'm twenty-one."

"That's the same age as me." Takuya muttered.

"Um . . . actually I'm sixteen . . . and I thought you were sixteen, sorry." Mariko said cutely bopping her head and sticking her tongue out.

"AW! So it's no wonder you're so cute!" Ryan exclaimed. He hugged Mariko. "I just want to glomp you!"

Takuya shifted and somehow pulled a wooden sword from out of thin air to whack Ryan. "That's my sister you're glomping there man." Takuya scornfully said.

"I don't mind." Mariko said. "He was quite gentle too."

"MARIKO!" Takuya shouted in worry.

"And whose this beauty right here?" Ryan came up appearing next to Reiko. Reiko blushed after Ryan came up close to her. "From what I gather, you're that man in red's girlfriend aren't you?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Takuya shouted at the same time that Reiko mustered a shout of 'I'm not his girlfriend.'

"Wow, so this school has this many beauties around." Ryan mentioned. "I THINK I'LL LIKE IT HERE!"

"I thought you were kidding about getting a hot chick by coming to this academy." Ojii-chan remarked.

"I was kidding, but a little eye candy didn't kill any one right!" Ryan shouted.

"Eye candy will get you killed." Daiki growled coldly, walked past Ryan, and shoved Ryan into a seat. "If you're just going to gawk at girls why don't you just get out of this academy and go run and get killed by monsters!"

"Because, I haven't quite lived my life out yet." Ryan said. Ryan got up and cricked his neck. "Monsters are dominating this world and the kids of this world have yet to see a real sunrise. I'm working to make sure the kids of this world will be able to see a real sunrise before they become old."

"Hmph, I bet you've never seen a real sunrise before either." Daiki said turning his back. "No one has, and no one ever will."

"That's not quite true, I've actually seen a sunrise before." Ryan replied.

"REALLY!" Jin shouted in surprise. "Man tell me!" Jin ran up to Ryan, "tell me what it was like!"

"Leave him!" Daiki shouted, making every one shirk. "He's just spewing nonsense." Daiki walked out the door. "Come on Mariko, let's ditch this person!"

"Um . . . I kind of want to stay with Onii-sama a little bit." Mariko said.

Daiki growled. "Fine, I can't leave you alone anyway or you'll just run off." Daiki came back in.

"So what are you doing in my office anyway?" Ojii-chan asked Takuya.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Takuya replied.

"Does it have something to do with a lady in white?" Ojii-chan asked.

Takuya, Jin, and Reiko gasped. "How did you know?" Takuya asked Ojii-chan.

"Lady in white?" Mariko asked.

"Let's go to the nurse's office." Ojii-chan said. "I'd like to meet this 'lady in white'."

...

All of them entered the nurse's office where the lady in white was now resting in a bed. "Why did you follow?" Daiki asked Ryan scornfully.

"I'm part of your team now." Ryan replied.

"Yep he is." Mariko said agreeing with Ryan quite quickly.

"DON'T JUST AGREE WITH WHAT HE SAYS!" The Stoic Daiki bellowed.

Ojii-chan went up to the lady in white. "Hm, she doesn't seem like she'll be waking up in a while." Ojii-chan said.

"You better not mean that she's dead." Takuya said.

"Well she's not, but she sure is knocked out."

"Well she just fainted after we beat down the monsters that were chasing her." Jin said.

"This thing on her neck." Ojii-chan said. "I wonder what it is."

"Hey can I see?" Ryan said trying to see over Takuya and Jin's shoulder.

"NO!" Ojii-chan shouted. "You'll only act like a pervert if I let you see her!"

"Come on, you've only met me for a few minutes and you already brand me a pervert?" Ryan whined.

"It's pretty easy to brand you one though." Mariko said jumping on Ryan's back. "I think you're pretty nice though."

"You're a little . . . too kind." Ryan muttered. "Can you please get off before your brother kills me?" Mariko got off of Ryan's back.

"Well until she wakes up, it's best to leave her alone." Ojii-chan said. "When she does, we should question her."

"I still want to see her." Ryan complained, only to get and trampled by the two female staff members.

"OJII-CHAN!" The two females shouted. "We got trouble! A crack was found in the barrier and a few monsters entered!"

"Oh damn, we sent some of our best rangers to other cities and most of the rangers here are new recruits." Ojii-chan muttered.

"WHAT DO WE DO!" The staff members shouted.

"Team Lightning, you'll have to go."

"But there's more than one monster menacing the city right now!" The ponytail wearing staff member said.

Ojii-chan grunted, "RYAN! Get up!"

"HAI!" Ryan said getting up and wrapping his arms around the two female staff members. "What is it you want me to do?"

"You . . . take your team out and fight. It would be a good time for you to show off those skills of yours." Ojii-chan commanded.

"Hai!" Ryan nodded. "Can I just stay like this with my arms around these two beauts for a little more?"

"COME ON!" Mariko shouted and grabbed Ryan's ear. "We have to go now!"

Team Lightning was getting ready to go, "hey Mariko, be careful out there." Takuya said to his sister.

"Aren't I always?" Mariko asked. "I'm not the team member whose dead you know."

"Yeah, I know." Takuya said with a smile.

"Dead, what do you mean dead?" Ryan asked, getting no answer.

...

Outside Saburo Yatsude, Mariko and Daiki ran around the city to find the source of the threats. They found injured people around and they were treated by doctors from Saburo Yatsude, but they have yet to find monsters. "Any luck?" Daiki asked Mariko.

"No." Mariko shook her head. "Nothing."

"Damn." Daiki said biting his thumb.

Ryan came walking over eating a hot dog. "What did I miss?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!" Daiki shouted.

"I thought running looked stupid." Ryan said. "So I got a hot dog and led the monster here."

"Now's not exactly the good time to be getting a hot dog you know." Mariko said.

"I think you have it wrong." Daiki said to Mariko. "Instead you should be saying, 'YOU LED THE MONSTERS HERE!'"

"Why?" Ryan asked. "You wanted to beat them up so I killed a few grunts and they started chasing me so I came to you guys." Ryan said.

"You're a jerk you know that." Daiki said.

"I get that a lot." Ryan said.

Red monsters known as Nanashi and Black monsters known as Rinshi came running over. "Who the hell have been killing my monsters with a Katana! HUH!" Shouted the voice of a Tiger Youkai.

"Whoops, looks like I've angered quite the group." Ryan said.

"YOU IDIOT!" Daiki shouted. "You could've been killed!"

"But I led them to you all, so you could at least be grateful." Ryan said.

"He's right Daiki." Mariko said sweetly. "We had trouble finding them but now that they're here, we can get to killing them."

"You sure talk tough for such a sweet looking girl." Ryan muttered.

"You got a point there." Daiki said. He pulled his sleeves up revealing a twin brace device.

Mariko took out a pen like device just like Takuya's. "Ippitsu Sojo!" Mariko shouted and drew the Kanji for Heaven.

"Kiryoku!" Daiki shouted pulling out a key from the right brace. "Tenshin! AURA CHANGER!" Daiki inserted the key into the left brace.

Mariko became a pink ranger similar to Takuya while Daiki became a green ranger with a lion theme.

Mariko drew her sword, the Shinkenmaru. "ShinkenPink, Shiba Mariko!"

Daiki pulled off martial art moves. "Shishiranger!" He announced. "Tengensei, DAIKI!"

Both of them were waiting for Ryan to announce his title, but when both of them looked at Ryan, Ryan wasn't transformed yet. "Eh, I think I forgot my changer."

"YOU WHAT!" Mariko and Daiki shouted.

"I'm really sorry about that, so just fend for yourselves while I run back to the academy to get it!" Ryan zipped away.

"OI RYAN!" Daiki shouted, but then looked at the coming grunts and Tiger Youkai. "MAH!" Daiki drew one of his sidearms which was a sword. "Forget about him! These small fries should be no problem!"

Mariko ran out towards the grunts the first. Such a small girl turned out to be quite violent. She slashed a Nanashi then a Rinshi. She flipped her Shinkenmaru and stabbed a Rinshi from behind. She then took her sword out and swung her sword around to slash a group of grunts down.

Daiki slashed a Nanashi and parried another Nanashi's sword. Daiki then drew his other side arm which was a knife and slashed a Rinshi with the knife. Daiki pushed the sword of the Nanashi away and roundhouse kicked the Nanashi.

The Tiger Youkai jumped in the air and swiped a claw at Mariko. Mariko dodged and allowed a Rinshi to get slashed by the Youkai. Mariko then slashed the Tiger Youkai. "Do you think the twenty second head of the Shiba Clan's sister is going to lose to the likes of you?" Mariko mocked the Tiger Youkai. Mariko threw a few more slashes at the Tiger Youkai, but the Tiger Youkai blocked the sword. The Tiger Youkai then grabbed Mariko and threw Mariko away. Mariko's body collided with a building.

"MARIKO!" Daiki shouted after cutting a Nanashi away. Daiki combined his two sidearms into a gun. "DAIBUSTER!" Daiki fired his Daibuster at a group of Rinshi and Nanashi. Daiki ran towards the Tiger Youkai and fired a shot from the Daibuster, but the Youkai smashed Daiki away.

The Youkai made a jump and attempted to slash Mariko. Mariko braced for impact with her sword in front of her.

"REKKA DAIZANTO!" Shouted Takuya's voice. A large stream of flames came blazing through and blasted the Tiger Youkai away. ShinkenRed Takuya appeared with a large red sword known as the Rekka Daizanto in his hand.

"Onii-sama!" Mariko shouted in surprise.

"You ok Mariko?" Takuya asked. Mariko nodded.

The sheer number of the grunts started to overwhelm Daiki, but a lightning attack came through and blasted the grunts.

"Gekitonfa Long Baton!" Gekiyellow Reiko's voice announced and she appeared with a bo like weapon, smashing at the grunts.

"Ikazuchimaru!" KuwagaRaiger Jin came running in with a red double sided blade weapon and used lighting slashes against the grunts.

A beastly Org came slamming into the Tiger Youkai due to being struck beforehand by Jin and Reiko. "Looks like they got us together." The Org said.

"No matter, we can still take them!" The Tiger Youkai ran over to Takuya and Mariko while the Org charged at Jin, Daiki, and Reiko.

Takuya slammed his Rekka Daizanto onto the Youkai, with Mariko slashing the Youkai from above. Takuya swung his Daizanto, slamming the Youkai far back.

"Dairenrod!" Daiki announced and pulled a red bo staff from thin air. He and Reiko used their staffs on the Org, and thrust their rods into the Org, pushing it backwards into Jin.

Jin swung his Ikazuchimaru around. "Here I go!" Ikazuchimaru started to charge with lightning. "Take this!" Jin swung his Ikazuchimaru and slashed the Org away.

Takuya transformed his Rekka Daizanto back into a Shinkenmaru. He grabbed a red disk and inserted the disk into his sword while Mariko inserted a pink disk into her Shinkenmaru.

"Kaen No Mai!" Takuya announced. He swung his sword and fired a red fiery sonic boom.

"Tenku No Mai!" Mariko announced. She swung her sword and fired a pink sonic boom.

Both sword waves slashed the Tiger Youkai. The Tiger Youkai was knocked back.

Daiki swung his Dairenrod around, whacking the Org. A Nanashi tried to stop Daiki, but Daiki stopped whacking the Org and instead let Reiko continued the whacking. Daiki instead went towards the Nanashi, whacked the legs of the Nanashi, then bashed the nuts of the Nanashi. The Nanashi squealed in pain and locked its legs around the Dairenrod, which gave way for Daiki to throw the Nanashi away. Afterwards, Daiki ran up to the Org and smashed the Org. Reiko's Long Baton started to charge itself with energy, taking shape in yellow electricity, and smashed the Org. Jin slashed an electrifying slash which slashed the Org towards Takuya and Mariko while the Tiger Youkai flipped in the air and clawed Jin.

The Org got up and ran towards Takuya and Mariko. Both prepared for another attack, but the Org pulled out a trident which it used to slash both Takuya and Mariko away.

The Tiger Youkai kept clawing at Jin, Reiko, and Daiki and at the same time, obliterated its own grunts without any care. The Tiger Youkai swung both of its claws in an X formation and sliced Jin, Reiko, and Daiki away.

The Org bashed Mariko in the gut. "MARIKO!" Takuya shouted, but got slashed by the Org.

"ONII-SAMA!" Mariko shouted in worry and tried to slash the Org, only to get elbowed and grabbed in the waist. The Org threw Mariko towards the Tiger Youkai who then clawed Mariko in the air, pushing Mariko away.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Takuya shouted and swung his swords at the Org. "How dare you do that to my sister!" Takuya swung his sword only to get slashed in the back by a spear from a Rinshi. Takuya turned and violently sliced the grunt in half, but was grabbed by the Org from behind. The Org threw Takuya towards the Tiger Youkai who then did what it did to Mariko to Takuya. Takuya was slammed back and rolled towards his sister who was near the other rangers.

All of them got up, but couldn't stay up as they were exhausted from the Youkai and Org all of a sudden getting good at fighting. The Org walked up to the Youkai. "Now . . . where is the girl?" The Org asked.

"Wha?" Takuya asked.

"The girl!" The Youkai shouted. "That girl with the necklace! Hand her over!"

"We won't do that!" Jin shouted.

"We don't know what is so important about her, but we can't just hand her to the likes of you!"

"We won't do that, because we have sworn to protect every one!" Daiki shouted.

"You can't make us give up no matter what!" Mariko finished.

"Then . . . how about we just kill you all!" The Org shouted, but a revving was heard in a distance. "What the?" The Org looked around. "What was that?"

"Forget it." The Youkai said, "just kill the rangers."

The revving resounded again. A voice echoed, _"Ojii-chan used to say this,"_ it was Ryan's voice, _"'The Sun will Rise, and the Dragon will shine through all darkness.' That is the motto of the Hinote clan." _A futuristic red dragon themed motorcycle came revving by and ran over many grunts. A man with a red biker helmet came riding in holding a red Katana. The man swung his Katana and slashed the Org and Youkai.

The biker stopped in front of the rangers. On the bike's back was a large item covered with a white cloth.

"You, who the hell are you!" The Youkai demanded.

The man took off his biker helmet, revealing Ryan. Ryan pointed to the sky. "I am the man who the sun rises for, the Dragon who shall shine through all darkness." Ryan looked sharply at the two monsters. "Remember that!" Ryan held his left hand out and on the hand was a glove like changer with a red brace with a gem on it.

"Whoa, he actually went back to get his changer." Daiki gasped.

"Who knew he was that dedicated." Mariko remarked.

"Release!" Ryan announced. Ryan spun the gem in the device. "Legend of the Beast!" Ryan punched the air releasing flames around him. "KODEN HENSHIN!" The flames engulfed him, then scattered to create a red dragon themed suit. It had golden shoulder pads. The chest had an emblem symbolizing five elements, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Water, and Earth. He had a gun in a holster on one side and two small rods in the other. The Katana in Ryan's hand transformed into an elegantly designed Katana.

"You five, get up." Ryan said. "We got work to do."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Takuya said. He got up and stood next to Ryan.

Mariko got up and stood next to Ryan with Daiki next to her. Reiko stood next to Takuya with Jin next to her.

Ryan let out a chuckle. "What's so funny!" The Org shouted.

"Oh I was just remembering a tale my Ojii-chan used to tell me." Ryan said. He pointed to the sky, _"'When five warriors meet, a great power is formed, and when a sixth hero comes, that power becomes even greater.'"_

"I heard that too." Takuya said. "Otou-san used to tell that to me and Mariko all the time when we were kids."

"And now that six rangers have gathered together, I think now . . ." Ryan pointed at the Org and Youkai. "You are SCREWED!" A large wave of flames appeared to strike the Org and Youkai.

"ShinkenRed," Takuya began Roll Call. "Shiba Takuya."

"The Same Pink," Mariko continued. "Shiba Mariko!"

"Diligence day by day, refining my heart." Reiko said. "Honest Heart, Gekiyellow!"

Daiki pulled off a few martial arts stances. "Shishiranger!" Daiki announced. "Tengensei, DAIKI!"

"Azure Thunderclap," announced Jin, "Fanged Ninja KuwagaRaiger!"

"Courageous Flames light the way towards hope. Blazing Courage . . . KODENFIRE!" Shouted Ryan.

"Fighting for a better future." Takuya continued.

"Fighting for a new sunrise!" Ryan shouted pointing at the sky.

"Our Super Sentai Tamashii will forever give us the drive to continue fighting!" Takuya clenched his fist.

"We are!" All of the rangers shouted.

"Team Lightning!" Takuya declared.

"Team Elements!" Ryan declared after Takuya declared their team name.

"SUPER SENTAI!" All six rangers struck a pose, and colorful explosions blasted behind them.

"Now." Ryan pointed to the sky. "For a new sunrise, prepare to die!" The six rangers jumped in the air, ready to fight the menace.

...

_So begins the story of an Academy that trains the hope of the future. Can they win the future? The answer is yes for they have succeeded always in the past. It is up to themselves to bring forth that hope and create their miracle. Here's to a new sunrise and future. May the power protect you always._

And so it shall. DJ Diddy Dog has given me his blessings for this fic, so here's a way for you the readers to get involved similarly to how readers could participate in DJ Diddy Dog's Tournament Kamen Rider fic (if you've read it you'll know what I mean). You can donate your OC's in your reviews. How can you do so? Just watch.

The rules are simple. The teams must be in threes. Try not to give a team all the same colors as best you can. A name for the team would be lovely. You can use any rangers, however if I feel a team is unbalanced, I will call for a change.

You can use any rangers, except for the ones I've used and others which are ShinkenGold, Gekired, Boukenred, Boukenpink, Ryuranger, Hououranger, Tyrannoranger, Ninja Red, Akaranger, Akared, Abareblack, Abarekiller, and Dekamaster. You can ask if you can use these, but don't expect me to agree to let you use them. They can be any gender regardless of the original gender, though to be fair, a male pink ranger sounds somewhat odd but I'll run with it if someone decides to donate that.

You can include a 'Bangai' Hero such as Ninja Man, Signal Man, or GoseiKnight (yes, I'm counting him as a Bangai Hero) and you can give them human identities if you want but you must explain how they have that identity and how they can change back. They are counted towards the three teammate count limit. Zuban and Daigoyou are off limits.

Keep each ranger a different ranger from a different team. I don't want teams like Go-on Red, Go-on Blue, and Go-on Yellow. Unless however you feel like some rangers don't work well unless the other ranger is present, then you can ask. This I might agree on but only if there are good reasons. I will however not agree on a team of three of the same rangers from the same teams no matter what. (I'm accepting Sibling rangers in the same team just in case you want to know)

A team must not use the same color for each ranger. This will automatically make it ineligible. I also will not accept a team full of 'Sixth' rangers as such a team may be too powerful.

You can use any ranger from any existing Sentai and any of my OC sentai fics, though to do so, you must first ask for my permission (if it's one of my OC's that is). Also, you must list reasons for why a character is compatible with whatever system they're using, though I will be lax on this. If you try to list your own OC type ranger (as in, your own created ranger system for an OC), you must first talk to me to see if I will allow such a thing.

So here's the basic layout of how I'd like the donations to be in:

**Ranger 1 (Team Leader): **_Name/Ranger_

_Reason why they can use the system and short bio._

**Ranger 2: **_Name/Ranger_

_Reason why they can use the system and short bio._

**Ranger 3: **_Name/Ranger_

_Reason why they can use the system and short bio._

**Team Name: **_Self Explanatory_

_Explain how well the team works together. They can hate each other, they can like each other, just give a brief explanation of how each member thinks of the other._

**Extra Info: **_Anything else I need to know about the team, like extra original gear you'd like to see, any extra info you'd like to give such as particular grudge against an enemy or whatever. Your own custom Roll Call for the team. Anything would be nice._

So hope you guys like this fic and hope you shall get involved. I'd very like many people to get involved, so here's hoping for the best. I can't make this fic without contributions, so let's make this work! Hoping to hear from many of you, so please bring in your reviews!


	2. Great Flames arise new Sunrise Awaits us

I do not own Super Sentai. This is a fic that uses OC's from various sources, so some help would be appreciated.

Something I forgot last chapter. When submitting OC's, it would be nice to get an age in for the character.

...

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 2: Great Flames arise, a New Sunrise awaits us

The six rangers separated into three groups to fend off the monsters. Daiki and Reiko took on the Org, Jin and Mariko faced off against the Tiger Youkai, and Ryan and Takuya fended off any standing grunts.

Takuya walked past the grunts and simply swung his sword skillfully, cutting them down. Ryan on the other hand was a little more flamboyant. Ryan slashed a grunt and jumped off a wall to slash another grunt. Ryan held his sword behind him which parried a sword blow from a Nanashi. Ryan drew his sidearm gun and jammed the gun to a Rinshi's stomach. Ryan didn't pull the trigger though, instead he flipped the handle back which then extended out red blade from the gun. Ryan tried to swing his sword to cut the Rinshi that he jammed his weapon into, but the Rinshi's strength overpowered Ryan. "Oh great." Ryan wasn't able to cut the Rinshi, the Rinshi instead was able to take hold of the sword and hold Ryan down. Ryan now had a Nanashi he was parrying behind and a sword caught in the hands of a Rinshi. More Nanashi and Rinshi ganged up on Ryan. "YEEP!" Ryan got downed and the Rinshis and Nanashis started kicking and cutting at Kodenfire.

"HYAKKA RYORAN!" Takuya announced. Takuya swung his Rekka Daizanto and a flame wave blazed through the grunts around Ryan. Takuya ran up to Ryan and helped Ryan up. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Ryan nodded. "I'm not really good with large groups though."

"That's why we're a team aren't we?" Takuya asked. "Without each other, there's no way we'll make it." Takuya said after he swung his Rekka Daizanto behind him and sliced a Nanashi in half.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Ryan said smirking under his helmet. He thrust his Katana under his arms and stabbed a Rinshi behind him. Ryan turned around and slashed the Rinshi with his other sword.

Takuya turned around and pushed his back against Ryan. "You ready for this?" Takuya asked as his Rekka Daizanto changed back into the Shinkenmaru. Takuya inserted a red disk onto the Shinkenmaru.

"Just follow my lead." Ryan said putting his gun back into its holster. Ryan held his Katana at the ready. Takuya and Ryan jumped in the air as the grunts ran towards them.

"Kaen no Mai!" Takuya announced.

"Super Kodenjyu Ougi!" Ryan announced. "Dragon Crescent Slash!" A projection of a Dragon Mecha appeared around Takuya and Ryan.

Takuya and Ryan swung their swords rapidly. Takuya swung out fiery sword waves while Ryan swung out crescent shaped flames (the difference between the two are that Takuya's actually resembled sliced air while Ryan's just look like actual flames in a crescent shape). The flames blazed through the grunts, cutting them down. The Dragon Mecha image around Takuya and Ryan flew down and collided with the grunts. Each grunt exploded as they were hit.

Takuya and Ryan landed. Both Takuya and Ryan sheathed their weapons. "That ends this." Takuya said dramatically while Ryan pointed towards the sky dramatically.

Daiki swung his Dairenrod at the Org. The Org moved around to dodge Daiki's rod swings. Daiki thrust the rod at the Org. The Org grabbed Daiki's rod and held Daiki in place. The Org then swung its trident in order to cut Daiki. Reiko's Gekitonfa Long Baton came in the nick of time to parry the Org's trident. Reiko pushed the trident away and Reiko thrust her rod forward hitting the Org. Daiki swung his Dairenrod around the legs of the Org, then bashed the nuts of the Org. The Org yelped in pain and locked its legs around the rod. Daiki swung upwards and threw the Org towards a building.

"Geki Jyu Cheetah Ken!" Reiko announced. "Shun Shun Dan!" Reiko fired out a projection of a yellow cheetah mecha from one of her hands. The cheetah mecha clawed at the Org as it tried to get up.

"Kiryoku!" Daiki announced. "Elemental Illusion!" Daiki held out his hands and shot out a foggy mist from his hands.

Flames arose and blazed at the Org. "Wait a minute, this is an illusion isn't it!" The Org shouted as if in realization to Shishiranger's powers. "There should be nothing to be afraid of." The Org stood still, only to actually get burned, then get blown back by a wind. Rocks came flying out of nowhere and pelted the Org. Finally, Daiki held out his hands once more and fired out an image of a flood of water towards the Org, pushing it away.

Mariko spun the black disk around her Shinkenmaru, transforming the sword into a pink fan weapon. "Heaven Fan!" Mariko spun the fan around bashing at the Tiger Youkai and blocking its claws any chance she got. Mariko moved away, giving way for Jin to cut the Tiger Youkai with the Ikazuchimaru. Jin kept rapidly slashing the Youkai, then both he and Mariko kicked the Youkai away. Jin swung his Ikazuchimaru around till the blades were charged with lightning. Mariko and Jin swung their weapons and a swirling lightning tornado fired out from their weapons towards the Youkai, blowing the Youkai to the Org.

The Tiger Youkai and the Org crashed onto each other, right in front of Ryan and Takuya. Takuya opened his belt buckle. "Hidan Disk." Takuya said, taking out a disk with a lightning design on it. Takuya inserted the disk into his Shinkenmaru and spun the disk. "Raiden No Mai!"

Ryan held his Katana at the ready in front of him. "Ha." Ryan breathed in softly. "YAH!" Ryan pointed his sword to the sky and the sword bursted into flames. Ryan held his sword now with a giant fire blade extending out. Takuya's sword had a giant lightning blade rising up.

Takuya and Ryan swung their swords. "REH!" Their swords' attacks combined into a lightning and fire wave towards the two monsters.

The monsters couldn't run in time as by the time they had recovered from their crash, the attack came in towards them and blew them up.

Takuya swung his Shinkenmaru around and sheathed the sword. "With this, ends this chapter." Takuya said.

"That was a little too easy." Ryan muttered.

"Well it's not like we had an easy time with them before you came along." Mariko said running up along with Jin, Daiki, and Reiko.

"No, I think Ryan's right." Takuya said. "Something doesn't sit right with me."

"But you already said this ended the chapter." Jin said.

"It's a tradition of my family." Takuya said. "And a habit of mine."

Reiko was also doubting that the battle was over. She looked up towards the cloudy sky which was covered by a clear barrier. "Hey, does anyone else feel like the barrier is moving?"

"What are you talking about?" Jin asked looking up at the barrier. The barrier appeared to be shaking back and forth. "Huh, why would the barrier do that?"

"Does any one hear a rumbling sound?" Ryan asked.

Takuya perked his ears up. "I hear it . . ." Takuya sharply turned his head to look upwards. "Every one . . . LOOK OUT!" A huge crack in the barrier appeared, then slowly spread towards the entire barrier. The barrier shattered into million glass like pieces. The rangers ducked when the pieces fell on them, but the pieces all disintegrated before they hit the ground.

"What the!" Daiki exclaimed as he got up. "What the hell happened!"

"Onii-sama, I think I saw a monster outside smashing at the barrier just right before it shattered." Mariko said.

"I saw one too." Takuya said getting up. Takuya drew his Shinkenmaru. "Every one, get ready. This isn't over yet."

"Oh how right you are." Said a mysterious robotic voice, which was followed by a huge red laser blast that shot Ryan into a building.

"RYAN!" Mariko and Daiki shouted. They turned sharply along with Team Lightning to see where the laser blast had come from.

A silver mechanical monster was hovering in the air. It had a sharp design on its head and a red visor in place of its eyes. It had cannon lasers on its shoulders and sharp claws for hands. One arm had a large blade extending outwards. Its legs appeared to be silver claws that clanked against the ground with each step.

The monster made whirring sounds as it moved forward. It whirred its head and looked at the five standing rangers. Its' visor had a red light moving left and right, as if to scan the rangers. "Target acquired." The monster robotically said. It held out a clawed hand. A red beam appeared to be charging into the claw and the cannons. "Fire." It fired a laser from the claw and a red laser beam from the cannons.

"MOVE!" Takuya ordered and all five rangers rolled away.

Reiko and Jin rolled near each other. "What kind of monster is that!" Reiko yelped.

"I don't know!" Jin shouted. "I can't seem to find any distinguishing characteristics from this thing!"

"Whatever it is, take it down!" Takuya shouted while running towards the monster. Takuya swung his sword at the monster. The monster dodged robotically yet gracefully. Takuya swung his sword a few times only for the monster to grab the sword with a claw. "What?"

"Takuya Shiba." The monster robotically said. "Twenty Second head of the Shiba Clan."

Takuya gasped. "How do you know all that?"

"A man who was thrusted into the role of ShinkenRed after his father died in a war against various monsters." The monster said expressionlessly. "Takuya Shiba believes himself to be unfit to be lord and would rather not have others call him lord till he can prove himself." Takuya started shaking up from the monster's words. "He has made little progress in this and is unfortunately still too weak to take on the role of ShinkenRed."

"Shut up." Takuya growled violently. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Takuya pulled his Shinkenmaru back the swung the sword forward. The Shinkenmaru clashed against the silver armor of the monster to no avail. The monster grabbed the sword in mid-swing and back handed Takuya away.

"YOU BASTARD!" Mariko sharply yelled and ran towards the monster. She slashed at the monster with her Shinkenmaru, but just like Takuya, she got no reaction from the monster.

"Mariko Shiba." The monster said as it scanned Mariko. "A young girl, sister to the Lord of the Shiba Clan. Always compared to her brother, she hates how every one compares her to the Lord."

"Wha?" Takuya said as he tried to get up.

"She hated it enough that she didn't even want to be associated with her brother and decided she wanted to make it on her own."

"That . . . that's not true!" Mariko shouted. "Onii-sama, none of that is true!"

"She hides everything behind a smile, her hatred, her agony. She can't even bring herself to show feelings even though she feels for the death of her former teammate."

Mariko stopped her attack and stood there in shock. "It's not true." She wept. "It's not true, it's not true . . ."

"She herself wants to cry now for the death of her new found teammate, yet she cannot."

"STOP IT!" Daiki shouted and came running in and jamming his Star Sword into the monster's chest. Daiki ran the monster into a wall. "Stop hurting Mariko!"

"Daiki." The monster said. "He has hidden feelings for a young girl, but cannot bring himself to admit these feelings."

"Like hell you can affect me with something like that." Daiki said pulling his Star Sword out in order to cut the monster again.

"In fact, he cannot bring himself to admit anything." The monster continued. Daiki stopped mid-swing. "The death of his former teammate, he denied ever being friends with that man and decided to hide everything in a cold face. His whole life had been filled with much agony that he had no choice but to use that face for everything. He feels guilt for the recent death of Kodenfire, and will never show it for his cold face is eternal."

Daiki paused and looked at the monster silently. The monster then whacked Daiki away.

Jin ran over and slashed the monster with his Ikazuchimaru. "Guys, don't let this thing play mind games with you! He's just taking advantage of your fears and manifesting them into words!"

"Oh right you are Jin." The monster said scanning Jin. "But, did you know that despite being a smart guy, you are ashamed of being so intelligent, yet you are constantly teased by your 'friends'?"

"Huh what?" Jin asked.

"You graduated in your class at the top, you became a ranger with high marks, yet you are constantly being teased by the people around you. The only thing you can do to now show for yourself is to act funny and hope that makes you friends." The monster grabbed Jin while Jin did nothing and threw Jin away.

Reiko came over and jammed her Gekitonfa Long Baton into the monster. "I'm not going to fall for you tricks!" Reiko shouted.

"Oh yes you will Reiko." The monster said. "A shy young woman who has trouble speaking clearly. She has feelings for a certain young lord yet can't bring herself to say she does because of her gentle nature and her emotions for everything little thing. Her gentle nature makes her think she is weak, in anything, especially fighting."

Reiko shirked back and looked away, only for the monster to jab Reiko in the gut. The monster grabbed Reiko between its claws and threw against a wall. Reiko let out a yell when she smashed against the wall.

"REIKO!" Takuya shouted and got up as quickly as he could. He tried to spin the black disk on his Shinkenmaru, but a cannon on the monster turned around and fired a beam that shot Takuya backwards. Takuya went flying into a building and dropped the black disk.

"ONII-SAMA!" Mariko shouted, only to get shot as well by the Monster.

The monster kneed Reiko and then made its way to the floored Takuya. "Oh my, how the strong have fallen." The monster clanked against the floor. "I'll make sure you never get up again."

Then the same Dragon Mecha image that flew around Takuya and Ryan earlier appeared and let out a roar around the monster.

"WHAT!" The monster shouted as the Dragon flew around the monster, ramming the monster against it's serpentine body.

"HA!" Ryan's voice resounded, perking Mariko and Daiki's ears up. Every one turned to see that Ryan was still standing and he was crouching as if ready to jump. The Dragon whacked the monster with a tail and flew to Ryan.

Ryan breathed in, pointed to the sky with one hand, "Ojii-chan said this!" then jumped in the air, followed by the Dragon. "Super Kodenjyu Ougi!" Ryan shouted. Ryan made a few flips behind the Dragon's swirling serpentine body. "HYPER BLAZING BREAK!" Ryan pushed his leg forward and the Dragon propelled Ryan with a fire breath.

Ryan came flying down with a flying side kick while his body was ablaze. Ryan attempted to kick the monster, but the monster reacted and blocked Ryan's leg. The monster then threw Ryan away, colliding Ryan into a wall.

"GAH!" Ryan shouted as he landed on the floor, and unbeknownst to the monster, on top of Takuya's black disk.

"RYAN!" Mariko and Daiki shouted.

"You still live?" The monster said robotically although it seemed to try to muster an angry tone.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Ryan said flipping onto his back and getting up. "I'm a Ranger, of course I'm going to stand after a shot like that!"

"No matter." The monster said. "You will fall . . ."

"OF COURSE I WILL!" Ryan shouted. "One day we all will! But not until the likes of you FALL!" Ryan pointed to the monster epically. "I don't know how right you are about everything you've said, but I'm just going to make this claim right now: BULL SHIT!" Ryan stomped on the ground really hard. Ryan pointed to the sky. "Ojii-chan said this: _You are strong in your own way, it doesn't matter how but it is up to you to become strong with any flaws of yours behind you and not in front._"

"What does that have to do with anything?" The monster asked.

"For one, it doesn't matter if any of that stuff is true for anybody here!" Ryan shouted. "I don't care what you have to say about me either!"

"Well how about I start . . ."

"DON'T BOTHER!" Ryan shouted. "I'll do it! I of course am a weak person, I believe myself to be a really weak ranger. I haven't been able to protect anybody at all, I've failed so many countless times. Many people that I've cared for have died because I couldn't protect them!" An image of a woman and a man, screaming as monsters approached them flashed in Ryan's mind. "But you know what, that's why I'm here right now, so I can become stronger!" Ryan pointed at Takuya. "You know what, if you're spouting nonsense then I will too!"

"Takuya Shiba!" Ryan began. "He may seem stoic, but he has a nice side to him. He cares for those around him and he is strong as well! He may hate being a lord but the fact that he has people that he cares for, that's enough for him to continue fighting as ShinkenRed no matter how much he doesn't want to." Takuya got off his back after hearing Ryan.

"Mariko Shiba, sister to Takuya Shiba. She's a sweet looking little girl but at the same time a really violent woman. Who knows what she is thinking but you can tell that not only does she hate the fact that she is constantly being compared to the lord, but she will happily brag about it and even believes that her lineage makes her strong, and it does!" Mariko got her strength back hearing Ryan's inspiring speech.

"Daiki may act like a jerk, but he's willing to care for others. So what if he hides everything within his cold face, as long as he kicks ass then he's fine! He doesn't have to mope around, and that's because he's strong. Just because you show no emotion does not make you human, if you can do it and still care, then you are stronger than any old strong piece of scrap metal!" Daiki, inspired by Ryan, got up.

"Jin is smart. He's done a lot of research from what I can tell. The one thing he wants to see in life is the sun which to this day has been blocked by a cloud of darkness. He's the smart one in Team Lightning and because of him, he has helped Takuya and Reiko in many of their victories. It doesn't matter if he's acting funny, in fact, HE IS FUNNY! Not only is he smart but he's goofy and friendly and that's enough for him to be strong." Jin got up holding his Ikazuchimaru at the ready.

"Reiko may hide feelings for a man. But don't all girls do that? She may be gentle, but yet she is still fighting. She is fighting because she believes that one day the fighting will end and one day she can see the smiling faces of others. She wants to make sure that happens so that's why . . . that's why . . . THAT'S WHY SHE FIGHTS!" Reiko used her Gekitonfa Long Baton to help her get up.

"Ojii-chan said this also: _You are the strongest in the universe, don't forget that._" Ryan pointed to the sky, and a large gust of wind blew outwards. "_Don't ever let any one make you doubt yourself._"

The monster didn't move, then violently swung its bladed hand at Takuya, who fell back on his back to block the blade. The monster kept clashing its blade against Takuya's Shinkenmaru.

"Oi Takuya!" Ryan shouted. "CATCH!" Ryan threw the black disk to Takuya.

The black disk flew into the Shinkenmaru. "All right!" Takuya spun the disk and the Shinkenmaru transformed into the Rekka Daizanto in flames. "ORYAH!" Takuya swung the giant sword, bashing the monster away. "You know what, Ryan's right!" Takuya said standing up. "Yeah, I may hate being a Lord, but I still have people that I care for, so I need to continue fighting!"

The monster flew to Mariko, who sliced the monster away. "I love Onii-sama, no matter how much I don't like being compared to him. But you know what, I am strong. Call it arrogance but I call it truth! I am going to beat you to a pulp!"

Daiki swung his Star Sword at the incoming monster. "I may hide a lot, but you know what, who cares! I fight because it is something I am good and and something I need to do!"

The monster flew right into Jin's Ikazuchimaru, which skewered the monster. "Yeah I'm smart, yeah I'm afraid that I'm not funny, but you know what, my friends tease me, because I'm funny! They need me to strategise for them and me being funny is only part of my personality!" Jin threw the monster towards Reiko.

Reiko batted the monster away. "I may hide feelings within my heart, but that's only one thing. I fight and I don't hold back, because I need to see a future where you monsters don't exist to ruin anything, ever again!"

The monster rolled around on the ground, then all the rangers ran over to the monster. Takuya and Mariko slashed the monster with their swords. Daiki sliced the monster with Reiko following up with a bash from the Gekitonfa Long Baton. Jin and Ryan ran over and cut up the monster. The monster stumbled around after all the attacks.

"You know what, time to finish this." Ryan said walking over to his Motorcycle, which was named the Hikoden. Ryan pulled the white covers, revealing a red bazooka weapon, known as the Ohre Bazooka. Ryan held the gun with both hands and tried carrying it over to the other rangers. Jin. Reiko, and Daiki grabbed onto the Bazooka.

"Why do you have this thing?" Daiki asked.

"I thought we might need it." Ryan said. "So I got permission from Ojii-chan to use it.

"Really?" Reiko asked.

"Not really, he and I had to to sneak into the arsenal room to actually get it."

"That's not really giving you permission." Jin remarked.

"He still gave it to me to use." Ryan said. He turned to Takuya and Mariko. "Want to help with this?"

"No need." Takuya said holding a white disk, which he then snapped onto his Rekka Daizanto. Takuya swung the sword around until the sword bent into a gun like shape. "Rekka Daizanto, Ozutsu Mode!" Mariko ran over and helped Takuya hold the Rekka Daizanto Ozutsu Mode. Takuya held out four disks while Mariko held out a pink disk. "Shishi Disk!" Takuya shouted putting a red disk first on the Rekka Daizanto.

"Kame Disk!" Mariko put a pink disk behind Takuya's red disk.

"Kabuto Disk, Kajiki Disk, Raigeki Disk!" Takuya inserted an orange disk, a light blue disk, and the lightning disk that he used in that order behind the pink disk.

"Ready!" Mariko shouted.

Ryan stared at the Rekka Daizanto. "You know, if I knew you had that, I probably would've been in the battle a lot earlier." Ryan mentioned.

"Oh well." Jin said. "No use crying over spilt milk."

"Right." Ryan said pulling the back of the Ohre Bazooka out, which inside had compartments with the shapes of a circle, two ovals, a triangle, a rectangle, and a star on top. "Ok then!" Ryan pushed the back in.

"Tora Gorindan!" Takuya and Mariko shouted.

"Ohre Bazooka, FIRE!" Ryan, Jin, Daiki, and Reiko shouted.

The Rekka Daizanto fired the five disks in succession, each then forming into one big image of a white tiger. The Ohre Bazooka fired out a large blast. Both attacks combined and swirled into the monster, blasting it.

The monster however still stood.

"WHAT!" Ryan shouted. "How can it still be standing!"

"I won't lose, I won't lose, I WON'T LOSE!" The monster shouted losing its robotic tone. A large piece of armor fell from his arm, revealing some sort of seal.

"OH!" Jin shouted. "It's a Londers Prisoner!"

The monster ripped the seal off then grew as large as a building. It's metal face then broke apart, revealing that the face was just a mask and under the mask was a grotesque boar face.

"OH CRAP!" Jin shouted. "The monster grew!"

The monster's shoulder cannons blasted around the city, shattering any buildings caught in the crossfire.

The rangers ran away from a stomp from the monster. "Oh man." Takuya said. "How are we suppose to beat that?"

"Anyone have a mecha they can use?" Daiki asked.

"Onii-sama and my Origamis are currently with someone else now." Mariko said.

"I don't have my Rai Rai Ball." Daiki said. "I'm still looking for it."

"My mech is being repaired." Jin replied.

"How about you?" Mariko asked Reiko.

"Eh me?" Reiko said waving her hands around in front of her. "I haven't learned how to summon my Gekibeast yet."

"So no one here has a mech to use." Takuya grunted. Ryan, waving a hand, ran behind Takuya and started jumping around. "And it seems we're the only rangers in this city right now."

"OOH ME!" Ryan mumbled. "Please pick me!"

"Huh?" Takuya turned around to see that Ryan was holding a book of sorts. After every one looked at Ryan, Ryan started poking at the book.

"Ojii-chan said this: _this book will lead the way . . . when a giant attacks._" Ryan said.

"What does that book say?" Daiki asked.

"How to summon a Kodenjyu." Ryan replied.

"A what?" Jin asked.

"My mech." Ryan replied with a sad tone. "Don't you guys know?"

"Ah sorry, it's kind of tough trying to remember history when you're constantly fighting for your life every day." Mariko said rubbing the back of her head.

"But do you know how to summon your Kodenjyu?" Reiko asked.

"No, I haven't really read the book in depth yet." Ryan replied, making every one lose hope again.

"Why didn't you do it?" Jin asked.

"Because well . . . I didn't like studying . . . so . . . I always pretended that I read the book when Ojii-chan asked me so . . ."

"Well you better read it now." Jin said holding out a medal that he took from his changer. Jin threw the medal and the medal, in blue lightning, transformed into a blue lightning themed motorcycle. "Bari Thunder!" Jin jumped onto the bike. "I'll stall for time, you just hurry up."

A green lion themed motorcycle revved by with Daiki jumping on it. "Hey, don't leave me out of the action." Daiki revved up.

"Just follow my lead!" Jin shouted. Both of them rode towards the rampaging monster.

"Ok then." Ryan said sheathing his Katana. Ryan opened the book and started reading. "Ok then." Ryan pointed to the sky. "Ojii-chan said this!"

"You say Ojii-chan says a lot." Mariko commented.

"I get that a lot." Ryan replied.

"You say I get that a lot a lot." Reiko remarked.

"I get that a lot too." Ryan said. Then under his helmet, he closed his eyes. "_Begin . . ._"

Jin and Daiki rushed to the giant monster. Jin held his hands in a hand sigh. "Ninpo!" He shouted. "Great Scarf!" Jin flipped his wrists and a large red cloth appeared in his hands. He threw part of the cloth to Daiki. "Try to catch the thing in this!"

"YOSH!" Daiki nodded. Both of them rode their separate ways, revealing that the cloth was gigantic in size.

The monster turned around to see the two rangers, only to get caught in the cloth. Daiki and Jin drove around the monster, wrapping the monster up in the cloth, then both of them drove back. They struggled to pull the monster, but with their powers, they pulled through and were able to trip the monster.

"Drag it around!" Daiki shouted. Both him and Jin accelerated, pulling the monster along. The two rangers avoided the buildings as best they could. The worst off the buildings got were a few scrapes from the flailing of the monster.

The rangers pulled the monster around, weakening it. Eventually the monster pierced its claws into the ground to stop the two rangers. The two rangers stopped suddenly and were thrown off their bikes.

Daiki and Jin crashed into a building, breaking through the wall. They got up to see the monster getting up ready to charge at them. "Man Ryan, you better be almost done!" Daiki shouted.

A red magic circle formed under Ryan. Strange symbols appeared on his visor. He started chanting. _"Koden Shorai . . . Appear Legendary Dragon of Blade and Flames, rise up and Awaken from your eternal slumber . . ." _Ryan pointed to the sky. "DAI RYU RAI JYU!" He shouted. "Dairyuoh, AWAKEN!"

The dragon mecha that appeared for Ryan's attacks solidified into reality. It's head contained the crest of a Samurai. It flew downwards towards Ryan while Takuya, Mariko, and Reiko looked at the mecha in awe. The dragon named Dairyuoh flew down and ate Ryan, but only to get Ryan into the cockpit.

Ryan appeared behind a large red control orb. Ryan placed a hand over the orb and the cockpit lit up. "Let's go!" Ryan shouted. "Dairyuoh, welcome back!" Dairyuoh roared and flew through the sky. Takuya, Mariko, and Reiko followed the dragon.

The monster charged at the building that Daiki and Jin were in, but was stopped by Dairyuoh crashing into the monster. Dairyuoh spun its body around and the Katana strapped to its back flew out of the sheath and sliced the monster. Dairyuoh flew to the giant Katana and resheathed the sword.

Jin and Daiki looked at the dragon mecha. "He did it!" Jin shouted.

Dairyuoh opened its mouth and blew flames at the monster, blowing it back. "Dairyuoh!" Ryan shouted and pushed the control orb. "Elemental Henkei! Dairyuoh!" Ryan shouted. Dairyuoh roared. The boosters on its back retracted downwards and formed legs for Dairyuoh. The legs and arms of Dairyuoh merged to form hands for Dairyuoh. Dairyuoh's dragon head retracted to the chest and a humanoid head appeared on top. The Samurai crest detached from the dragon head and connected to the humanoid head. Dairyuoh assumed a humanoid form.

Dairyuoh drew its sword and took the shield on its back in hand. "Elemental Samurai Dairyuoh!" Ryan announced. "Blazing UP!"

Takuya, Mariko, and Reiko caught up with Jin and Daiki. "Whoa." Takuya gasped. "That's . . ."

"A warrior mecha." Mariko continued.

"I don't think we've seen one in such a long time." Reiko said.

"It is a fact that such a mecha hardly exists nowadays due to teams using multiple systems all at once." Jin replied. "But to see a mecha like that . . ."

"It is truly a rarity." Daiki finished.

The monster roared and swung its bladed arm at Dairyuoh. Dairyuoh parried. "Like that will connect!" Ryan shouted. Ryan pushed his hand forward and Dairyuoh did the same thus pushing the blade of the monster back. Any time Ryan moved, Dairyuoh did the same. "ORYAH!" Ryan swung his arms, while Dairyuoh swung its sword, cutting up the monster. The monster shot out beams from its cannons. Dairyuoh blocked the beams with its shield. Afterwards, Dairyuoh threw the shield away. "TAKE THIS!" Dairyuoh dashed at the monster, blazing up its blade, then slashed the monster. Dairyuoh swung its sword rapidly, cutting up the armor of the monster, revealing that the monster was a fleshy unarmored boar monster. Dairyuoh kicked the monster back.

The monster stumbled and picked up one of its detached shoulder cannons. "DIE!" It shouted and fired a beam from the cannon.

"TOU!" Dairyuoh jumped in the air. Dairyuoh thrust out its arms and ten fiery wing images appeared on its back. "Takuya!" Ryan shouted. "Help me out here!"

"YOSH!" Takuya shouted then made one huge jump to the top of a building. He took out his Shodophone and wrote the Kanji for Fire. Takuya flipped the Kanji around and the character flew to Dairyuoh's foot.

"Elemental Mojikara Hi Ougi!" Ryan shouted.

"Rekka . . ." Takuya said.

"BLAZING BREAK!" Ryan screamed. Dairyuoh came flying down with its wings blazing higher. Dairyuoh flew downwards and its fiery leg smashed into the monster with a flying side kick. Dairyuoh pushed the monster back even more.

Takuya drew the Kanji for fire again, and once he flipped the word, the Kanji flew to the monster and blasted the monster with flames along with Dairyuoh's kick. Dairyuoh kicked off the monster and flipped in the air to land back. Dairyuoh turned its back and then sheathed its sword. "Dairyuoh, Legendary Win." Ryan said dramatically. The monster behind exploded once the Katana snapped into place.

"With this, ends another chapter." Takuya said sheathing his Shinkenmaru.

"HE DID IT!" Reiko and Mariko shouted and high fived each other.

"But its strange, the monster broke the barrier but did he do it for a reason?" Jin asked. "Granted, it's still going to take a while to fix."

Daiki heard some buzzing sounds. Daiki looked up, "Oh great!" Daiki shouted. Flying monsters all differently themed were flying at the now unprotected city. "He broke it to let those guys in!"

Dairyuoh and Takuya looked up. "Seriously, will you guys just end the chapter without making me waste a perfectly good phrase!" Takuya shouted and inserted the red disk on his Shinkenmaru. Takuya drew the sword and spun the disk. "Kaen No Mai!" Takuya threw fiery sword waves at the incoming monster.

Dairyuoh drew its sword and sliced a large row of monsters in half. Daiki drew his Daibuster and fired at any monsters that came into range. Jin changed his Ikazuchimaru into a cross formation and threw the flying weapon at the monsters. Reiko fired out her Cheetah Mecha projection, leaving the mecha to strike at the monsters. Mariko followed her brother and used her similar looking 'Tenku no Mai' attack.

Dairyuoh swung at the monsters but some dodged its attack. "Oh you are so dead!" Ryan shouted. "Dairyuoh! Fire Break!"

Dairyuoh's dragon chest looked up and opened its mouth. The chest fired out flame streams that burned away at the monsters. Dairyuoh grabbed a handful of monsters and squished them like bugs, which some were themed after bugs, however, no matter how much the rangers tried to defend the city with all their might, the monsters kept coming. "DAMN IT!" Takuya screamed trying to kill off as many monsters as he could. "Why won't you die!" Takuya was starting to lose hope, but then . . .

"Ikkan Kenjo!" Shouted a voice from afar. "Hyakumai Oroshi!" Multiple golden sonic booms came flying over and cutting up a good portion of the invading army in two.

Takuya looked towards another building and saw a golden ranger, the same type of ranger as he was. The golden ranger sheathed his fish themed sword and looked at Takuya. "Shinken . . . gold." Takuya said. The gold ranger then unsheathed its sword and continued throwing golden sonic booms at the monsters.

"SUPER BEAST ON!" Shouted a voice. Reiko looked up and a White and Red tiger themed ranger flew towards the monster with blazing wings. The ranger sliced the monsters up with a claw weapon that he had. The ranger landed. "Ho Ho Dan!" The ranger fired off a projection of a tiger mecha that was similar to Reiko's mecha projection, only a tiger instead of a cheetah.

"Is that . . . Super Gekired?" Reiko asked. 

Ryan fired another fire stream from Dairyuoh, piercing the dark clouds and letting in some sunshine. "What the . . ." Ryan said, as he got a glimpse of sunshine. The sun blinded some of the monsters, allowing for Shinkengold and Super Gekired to finish off most of them before the clouds covered the sun again.

A few more remained, but they were then skewered by a blazing flying cycle, ridden by a red caped ranger, known by the title . . . Magired. "Checkmate." Magired said.

All the invaders were gone, with Dairyuoh standing in the middle of the city. Shinkengold clapped his hands. "YOSH!" Shinkengold shouted. "This ends this chapter!" Shinkengold then jumped down from the building and disappeared.

"Win!" Super Gekired shouted, then flew away, while the group of rangers that had defended the city had their suits dematerialize (Takuya jumped off the building before his suit dematerialized).

Dairyuoh disappeared and Ryan materialized on the ground in his civilian form looking up towards the sky.

"It's over, you did it!" Mariko shouted and ran behind Ryan, hugging him from behind.

"Please get off me before your brother kills me . . . please." Ryan shirked.

"Mou, you say that too much!" Mariko whined.

"I get that . . . not that much actually." Ryan replied.

Takuya walked towards the rest of the group, only to step on a piece of the monster's broken mask. Takuya took the mask and looked at it. "Hm." he examined it and realized that the mask was some sort of computer device.

Jin came over to look at the mask. "I see, so that monster was just playing mind games with us." Jin pointed at the visor. "This thing gives off some sort of hypnosis to those that see it, which may be why we were so affected by his words."

"I see, so that's what it was." Takuya said. "But . . ."

"Yeah, I know." Jin said nodding.

Takuya and Jin walked to the group and showed off the piece of armor that belonged to the Londers Prisoner. "Let's take this back to the academy and report to Ojii-chan." Takuya suggested. Every one nodded.

While every one was walking back to the academy, Ryan was walking in front of whistling happily. "How much did that monster say was true?" Reiko asked Mariko and Daiki.

"Actually . . . I think what it said was quite true." Daiki replied.

"Yeah, it was scary, it knew a lot." Mariko said.

"So you . . ." Reiko asked.

"Yeah, I think it's true." Mariko said nodding, referring to what the monster had said about her hatred for Takuya. "But . . . I love my Onii-chan and I can't let something that a monster say bring me down."

"You said . . . Onii-chan didn't you!" Takuya said excitedly.

"HUH!" Mariko turned to look at Takuya, "um, NO! I didn't say Onii-chan, I said Onii-sama!"

"Lies!" Takuya said running up to his sister and pinching her playfully.

"Wow, you sure get excited easily." Jin teased Takuya.

"Shut up." Takuya said chuckling.

"But you know," Daiki said, "I think I like what Ryan said better."

"I think we can all agree on that." Reiko replied. "He was after all making us feel better after being affected by the monster's words."

"Even though what he said made him seem like an idiot." Takuya replied.

"I like Ryan, he's stupid!" Mariko said cheerfully.

"WHAT!" Ryan turned to look at Mariko. "You like me . . . because I'm stupid!"

"Eh?" Mariko looked at Ryan naively.

Ryan turned and cried. "Why." He wept.

"I think you broke him." Jin whispered to Mariko.

...

Takuya turned away from the group when they entered the academy. "I'm going to check up on that woman." Takuya said. "You guys go report to Ojii-chan first."

"Well he may still be in the nurse's office, so we'll follow!" Ryan declared.

"That's fine with me." replied Takuya.

Takuya entered the room with Ryan next to him and the others following suit.

"Ah, I see you found me." Ojii-chan said. "I'm just here waiting for this woman to wake up."

"She still hasn't?" Reiko asked. Ojii-chan shook his head.

"Not yet, but she's breathing so I know she's alive." Ojii-chan said, which afterwards the woman let out a small yawn. "Eh?"

Every one watched as the woman sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was finally awake, they can finally get some answers on why monsters were chasing her. She opened her eyes and the first thing she was was Ryan, who was surprised to see the woman. The woman opened her eyes widely, then started crying. "Ryan . . . RYAN!" She shouted out happily and jumped at Ryan.

"Yuna, what are you doing here!" Ryan shouted and grabbed onto the woman after she hugged him.

"EH!" Every one shouted.

"You know her!" Ojii-chan shouted and pointed at the woman, who is named Yuna.

"Well . . . she is a childhood friend of mine's." Ryan replied.

"Oh really." Ojii-chan said nodding.

"Ryan, I can't believe you're here." Yuna said grabbing onto Ryan tightly. "I thought I might never see you again."

"Yuna . . . why are you here?" Ryan asked.

"I . . ." Yuna was about to reply, but then, "I can't tell you, but I have to get to Saburo Yatsude as soon as possible!" 

"Well you're in luck lady." Jin said popping up next to Ryan. "You're here."

"Eh?" Yuna asked.

"Well this seems a tad awkward." Daiki said rubbing his head. "But . . ."

"Well anyway." Reiko said.

"Welcome," Mariko said.

"Yuna-san." Takuya said.

"TO SABURO YATSUDE!" Everyone shouted.

...

The plan for Yuna was for her to stay while the doctor in the academy treated her and checked to see if her body got injured at all. At the same time, Yuna was going to use the time that she has in the academy to find answers about the item on her neck.

While Yuna was staying in the academy, Ryan followed the others to a housing area in the city. "Well . . . this place seems like it'll be small." Ryan said looking at a door while he and Mariko and Daiki stood in a short hallway.

"You'll be surprised." Daiki said opening the door. Inside, there was a huge room.

"WHOA!" Ryan shouted. He dashed around the room and examined it. It was huge. There were two beds in there and there was still a lot of space left for Ryan and more! "How the hell is this room so huge!"

"It was a technology used by the Go-ongers." Daiki replied. "We're just making use of it."

"AWESOME!" Ryan gave two thumbs up.

"Welcome to our room!" Mariko cheerfully said. "This will be your new home from now on!"

Ryan checked up on a corner in the room. "Hey can I use that corner to install a play pen?" He asked.

"A what?" Daiki asked.

"A play pen." Ryan said.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." Ryan replied.

"O . . . K." Daiki said. "I don't even want to know why you want a play pen."

"Thanks Daiki!" Ryan said Daiki's name childishly.

"Please . . . don't do that." Daiki said.

"But I hear Mariko say your name like that many times." Ryan remarked.

"YOU'RE NOT MARIKO!"

...

Late at night, Magired rode his hover cycle into the Academy's campus. Two other rangers rode in on motorcycles. "You guys are pretty late." Magired said.

"Sorry." Said the white female ranger. "Had a few trouble with some monsters on the ground."

"Took them down quite easily too." Said the silver male ranger.

"Well, they sent us to this academy to help out." Magired said as his suit dematerialized along with the others.

"That's right." The female said.

"Let's help them out as best we can." Magired said, "We'll make sure Shining Phoenixz won't fail."

... _Next Morning ..._

Early in the morning, while Daiki was still sleeping soundly, the ground started to shake wildly. "AH!" Daiki shouted and stood up in bed. "What the!" He looked out the window. "What's going on!"

"DAIKI!" Mariko shouted and ran into the room, only to look away again. "Put on some pants please."

Daiki looked down. "GAH!" Daiki grabbed a bed sheet to cover himself up. "YOU CAN LOOK NOW!"

Mariko turned to Daiki, then she started jumping around. "Ryan's gone! He just up and disappeared this morning!"

"Did he say anything!" Daiki asked.

"He left a note saying something about looking for the sun." Mariko replied.

Daiki thought about that response, then realized something, _"I'm working to make sure the kids of this world can see a sunrise before they become old."_

"GEEZ!" Daiki shouted flinging off his bed sheet, resulting in Mariko looking away again. Daiki quickly got dressed. "Come on, I think I know where he is!"

...

Dairyuoh stood on a tall cliff. "Dairyuoh, FIRE!" Ryan shouted and Dairyuoh's dragon chest fired a flame breath at the sky in an attempt to blast the clouds. There was only a little shine lighting up a dark sky. "AGAIN!" Dairyuoh fired again. The clouds separated again. "COME ON COME ON COME ON!" Dairyuoh fired again and again, but the clouds just kept covering the sun again. By the time Ryan got to see the sun again, it had already risen, and the clouds again covered the sun. "DAMN IT!" Ryan screamed and punched the ground. The Kodenfire suit dematerialized. "I was so close . . ." Ryan took advantage of the fact that the barrier still needed some time to fix and used that time to try to break away the clouds in the sky. He didn't succeed, "even though there's a chance right in front of me, I CAN'T DO IT!"

Daiki came driving by with a green car with Mariko in the seat next to him. "Ryan!" Mariko shouted. She ran out the door with Daiki following suit. Ryan got up with his back turned to the two. "Ryan, what are you doing!"

Mariko and Daiki ran up to Ryan. Ryan turned and the two could see that Ryan had been crying. "Sorry, I shouldn't have ran off, right?" Ryan asked. Dairyuoh dematerialized from reality. Ryan walked past Daiki and Mariko, "come on, it's almost breakfast time." Ryan said walking away.

"Poor guy." Daiki said. He looked at the sky and could tell what Ryan had been doing. "It seemed like he tried so hard too."

"It's pretty sad." Mariko said.

"But you know, it's the way the world works now." Daiki said. "We can only do so much to change it."

"But . . . hopefully, one day we will change it though." Mariko said.

"Right, but Ryan needs to hold on until then." Daiki said. "But . . ."

"Hey come on!" Ryan shouted getting on his Hikoden. Ryan was smiling. "Let's go out to eat, last one to the café pays!" Ryan drove off.

"HEY!" Mariko shouted cheerfully. She ran to the car. "Come on Daiki, let's hurry up!"

"You sure, I'm not going to let you beat me to the café you know." Daiki said chuckling. Then he mumbled to himself, "that guy, he's dedicated and one day, who knows, he may finally get that sunrise to light up all the land."

...

Hope you guys like this chapter, please review and I'd like some more OC's!


	3. Game Start, The 3 Evil Shades of Red

I don't own Super Sentai and whatever this fic may reference.

It would be nice to get more OC's. I think maybe I can allow donations of singular OC's if a team of OC's can't be thought of or maybe even only teams of two. How does that sound?

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 3: Game Start, The 3 Evil Shades of Red

Takuya knocked on the door that belonged to Team Elements, "hey, can I come in?" he asked.

"It's opened Onii-sama!" Mariko shouted from the other side.

Takuya opened it . . . to see Mariko in a school uniform consisting of a red blazer over a white dress shirt and red bow tie with a white skirt, all the while posing for pictures for Ryan.

"Yeah, that's it, come on work it for me baby!" Ryan said perversely.

Takuya stared at the scene for a good while with widened eyes of astonishment. Eventually Takuya clenched a fist in front of his face and used a superman punch on Ryan.

Ryan crashed into a bed, right on Daiki. "GET OFF!" Daiki shouted and shoved Ryan down.

Ryan crashed on the floor and got up. "Ite!" He whined. "Why'd you hit me so hard man?"

"Why are you taking such weird shots of my sister damn it!" Takuya shouted.

"Because she looks so cute in that uniform!" Ryan squealed. "I even want to escort her to school now!"

Here is an explanation: the academy mostly serves as a base of operations for Rangers and is also a place that finds and recruits warriors that are compatible with certain systems. However, inside the base of operations, Saburo Yatsude still remains a High School from the olden days when it was named simply Yatsude High. The merge with Saburo High created the Saburo Yatsude Academy, nicknamed the Super Sentai Academia.

"Well you can't because I'll do it!" Takuya shouted. "If only to keep her away from lechs like you."

"I AM NOT A LECH!" Ryan shouted. "I am a man! A full grown man!"

"Who looks sixteen." Mariko pointed out.

Ryan hid in his corner. "I get that a lot." He whined sadly.

"Also, I don't need any one to escort me, I can get to school by myself." Mariko said.

"Ok take care." Takuya said. "I'll visit home for a little bit."

"Hey bring back a souvenir will you?" Mariko asked.

Takuya chuckled. "I'm just going to home for a little bit, not going to a trip at a far a place land."

Mariko giggled. "Of course, but I still want a souvenir, Onii-sama." Mariko grabbed her school bag. "I'm off!" She went out the door.

"Well, I need to get going." Takuya said. He turned to Ryan, then whispered into Ryan's ears, "hey, can I have some of those pictures that you took?"

Ryan stared at Takuya coldly. "She's your sister you know."

"What about it?"

Ryan took out a fake gray beard and put it on his face. "Your sister is off limits you know son." Ryan wheezed like an old man.

"I DON'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT DAMN IT!" Takuya hook punched Ryan. "I just think she looks cute in the uniform and I think I'd like some pictures."

Ryan nodded with his face beard still on. "That still sounds awfully suspicious." Ryan wheezed. "But I'll give you the pictures anyway."

"I don't like how you just agreed like that." Takuya muttered. "But, who am I to question you when I've only known you for a few days." Takuya walked out the door, "well have a nice day you two." Takuya closed the door and he was off.

Ryan then turned to Daiki was still lying in bed. "Hey Daiki." Ryan wheezed. Ryan shook his head and took off his beard. "Hey Daiki." Ryan said youthfully.

"What?"

"You have a car right?"

"Why?"

"Can you drive me today?" Ryan requested.

"Use your motorcycle." Daiki replied.

"But then I'd be doing something illegal." Ryan answered.

Daiki looked at Ryan weirdly. "Huh?"

...

Mariko skipped across town and looked at the uncovered cloudy sky. "The barrier still hasn't been fixed yet." Mariko said and started walking slowly instead of skipping. She held her schoolbag over her shoulder. "With the barrier still down, this city is more vulnerable to monster attacks than before." She sighed. "Granted, the barrier wasn't hard to break so sometimes the barrier seemed sort of moot when you think about it."

She kept walking and perked her ears up when she heard footsteps. She stopped and listened around. The footsteps kept scrambling around in the shadows. She pretended she didn't hear the footsteps and kept walking. Eventually she reached past a tree, and a few monsters jumped out from behind the tree. Mariko jumped back and more of the same Zombie like monsters came running towards her. Mariko back flipped away.

These monsters were known as the Zobils. They each looked like zombies carrying swords as their weapons. They rushed at Mariko and struck at her. Mariko dodged around to avoid the Zobils.

Mariko eventually kicked a Zobil away. She flipped her school bag opened and pulled out her Shodophone. "Man you guys are annoying." She said. She was about to draw the Kanji for Heaven, but after a Zobil fired some gunk from its mouth which Mariko was about to dodge anyway, a young man wearing a red jacket came rushing in and pushed Mariko away.

"WATCH OUT!" The man saving Mariko shouted. The gunk exploded on the ground. "Damn it, you guys would take advantage of the fallen barrier." The man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a golden cellphone device. "Mahou Henshin!" The man shouted. "Magi Magi Magi, MAGIRO!" The man pointed the phone to the sky and a magic circle appeared under him. He transformed in red flames into a red ranger with a fiery phoenix theme, Magired.

"A ranger!" Mariko said in surprise. The Zobils all stood back in the presence of Magired.

Magired drew his wand at his side, and the wand transformed into a sword. "Let's get started!" Magired shouted and ran towards the monsters.

...

Daiki drove his green car with Ryan sitting next to him. "Oi, where are we going anyway?" Daiki asked.

"To one of my friend's house." Ryan replied.

"So why can't you just go by yourself on your bike?" Daiki asked looking at the road.

"I'm going to pick up my baby." Ryan answered.

Daiki nonchalantly kept driving, then looked at Ryan sharply, "YOUR WHAT!"

"DAIKI THE ROAD, THE ROAD!" Ryan screamed pointing at the road.

...

Magired kept slashing at the Zobils. A Zobil tried to stab Magired but Magired grabbed the back of the Zobil's sword. Magired then slashed the Zobil while moving the Zobil's sword to cut another Zobil. Magired kicked off a Zobil and flew into the air to cut up some jumping Zobil.

Mariko watched Magired in awe. "He's quite good." Mariko remarked.

Magired kept cutting at the Zobils. After one slash to a Zobil, as he was preparing for another attack, Magired grunted. He held his head. "Not this again." Magired growled.

_An image appeared in Magired's head. An image of three sentai senshi attacking other rangers. These three were red rangers, one Tyrannosaurus based, one Chinese Dragon based, and one Ninja based. The Tyrannosaurus ranger slashed a ranger, "Tyrannoranger!" he shouted._

_The Dragon ranger blew flames from his hands. "Ryuranger!" He shouted._

_The Ninja ranger threw shurikens at other rangers. "Ninjared!"_

Magired was frozen in his tracks and grunting in pain. The Zobils charged at Magired.

Mariko drew the Kanji for sword and her Shinkenmaru appeared in her hands. She grabbed the Shinkenmaru and dashed at the Zobils. She parried a sword and kicked a Zobil away. She slashed the Zobil she had parried then grabbed Magired's hand. "Come on, let's go!" She shouted and ran away.

Magired gasped as he snapped back to reality and saw the young girl he was trying to save earlier now carrying a sword and helping him get away.

Mariko slashed at the Zobil that got in her way so she can escape with Magired. "Man, looks like I'll have to miss school today."

...

Daiki pulled the car over in front of a small house. "Your baby, your baby, your baby!" Daiki kept repeating.

"Yes my baby!" Ryan shouted. "Now will you just shut up?"

"Ok, do you mean your girl who you're having a relationship with or do you mean a baby?"

"I mean a baby as in you know small little humans who are adorable to the extent that you can't help but love them." Ryan replied.

Daiki paused for a little bit then, "A BABY!" he shouted.

"YES!" Ryan shouted back as he rang the doorbell.

A young woman about the same age as Ryan but looking a lot older than Ryan (because Ryan looks like a freaking sixteen year old) opened the door.

"Hey Raine, I'm here to pick up Yuuji." Ryan said to the woman, who is named Raine.

"Ah, Ryan, so nice to see you." Raine said. "Yuuji has been such a good boy, I bet he'll be happy to see you."

"I hope so too." Ryan said coming in.

"You can come in too." Raine said to Daiki. Daiki entered the house, "who is this guy anyway?"

"Oh he's my teammate." Ryan said. "I did say I was joining the Academy."

"He's pretty hot." Raine said.

Daiki chuckled nervously. "Eh heh, thanks I guess."

Ryan entered the living room. "Yuuji, it's daddy." Ryan said.

Daiki came into the room to see a little baby wearing a full red baby bodysuit. This baby appeared to have Ryan's hairstyle only smaller. The baby was playing around with blocks.

When the baby saw Ryan, the baby cooed and laughed and started jumping around on its butt. The baby held out its arms to indicate it wanted Ryan to pick it up.

"There you are Yuuji." Ryan said picking the baby, Yuuji, up. Ryan turned to Raine. "I hope he hasn't been trouble to you."

"Not at all, he was quite well mannered actually." Raine replied.

"Well, I'll be going now." Ryan said.

"Bring Yuuji anytime you want, he's always welcomed here." Raine said.

"I will." Ryan said taking a baby car seat that was in the room and carrying baby Yuuji out the door.

Daiki followed suit. "Hey, is that baby really yours?" Daiki asked.

"He's actually my sister's kid." Ryan replied while they were walking to the car. "So he's really my nephew."

"But . . . you called yourself his daddy." Daiki commented.

"That's because . . . his parents are gone." Ryan said.

"Oh . . ." Daiki said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"So now I'm his dad due to adoption." Ryan said with sadness.

Yuuji, who didn't understand the mood between the two adults, cooed surprisingly while looking at Daiki with surprised eyes. "Da da da." Yuuji was hitting at Ryan's arm as if trying to get Ryan's attention.

Ryan noticed Yuuji was looking at Daiki. "Oh, this is Daiki, Yuuji." Ryan said to Yuuji. Ryan held Yuuji so Yuuji could get a good look at Daiki. "Say hi to him."

Yuuji moved his arms up and down. "Dai, Dai, Dai." Yuuji cooed as if trying to say the world, 'Daiki'.

Daiki grunted and blushed. He couldn't help but found Yuuji adorable at that. "It's Daiki." Daiki said to Yuuji.

"Huh, didn't think he could say that." Ryan said as they got to the car. "I think he likes you." Ryan strapped Yuuji into the car seat and then stay with Yuuji in the passenger seats. "Which is weird because he doesn't take too kindly to strangers."

"I don't mind." Daiki said rubbing his nose. _Man the baby is adorable, but Ryan is . . . a pervert? Boy I hope that doesn't become a bad influence on the baby._

_..._

Mariko ran with Magired until they got to an abandoned building. "In here!" She said to Magired. She pulled Magired into the building, which as it turned out was a library filled with old books all dusty due to abandonment for years. They hid behind a shelf and looked between books to see the Zobils run past the building.

Mariko let out a sigh and Magired's suit dematerialized. Mariko looked at Magired. "Thank you." She said to Magired. "You saved me, even though I could protect myself, but it's the thought that counts."

"Sorry about that, I didn't think you would be a ranger since you're so young." Magired said to Mariko.

"Oh there are a lot of other young rangers like me." Mariko said.

"Oh really, I guess I'm getting old then." Magired chuckled. "I can't seem to remember when I first became a ranger and I'm only nineteen which means I could've been as young as you when I became a ranger."

Mariko giggled. "Yeah you're right." She looked at Magired. "What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Rayo Takanabi." Rayo said. "Magired at your service."

"Mariko Shiba, Shinkenpink." Mariko held out a hand, "it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Rayo said letting a hand out ready to grab Mariko's hand.

Suddenly there was some shuffling in the abandoned library which made Mariko and Rayo jump into each other's arms. They blushed upon contact and looked at each other.

"I can't believe how many great books there are in here!" Shouted an enthusiastic voice. "This place is fantastic!" A young man wearing a golden and navy jacket which was over a green striped shirt emerged from a pile of books. He seemed to be totally in tune with the library and appeared to want to read even more books. He then noticed Rayo and Mariko. "Hm, seeing two lovebirds in a place like this library is an interesting sight if I must say."

Rayo and Mariko's face became completely red. They pushed off each other, "WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" They shouted.

"Oh . . . really." The young man said picking up a book and opening it. "You two sure look like it." The young man pushed his reading glasses up his face and continued reading.

Mariko's head was steaming with embarrassment. "Um . . . no offense but I don't really like you that way." Mariko said to Rayo.

"Likewise." Rayo said nodding. "You're pretty and all but I don't really think of you that way."

Mariko turned to the young man who was reading. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh I found this place by chance and I couldn't just let this place go to waste." The man said not looking at Mariko. "Fugu . . ."

"Um, I'm Mariko Shiba, what's your name?" Mariko asked the man.

"Ken Sonozaki." Ken said not looking at Mariko.

"I'm Rayo Takanabi by the way." Rayo said.

"Right." Ken said still not looking up. "Fugu . . . this seems interesting."

"You know, I wonder if he's really into that book or something." Rayo whispered into Mariko's ears.

"I wonder too." Mariko whispered into Rayo's ears.

Ken had his eyes closed. "Keyword: Pufferfish, Poison, Cuisine."

"What is he doing?" Rayo asked Mariko.

"I do not know." Mariko looked at Ken with surprise. Whatever it was, it didn't look like Ken was simply closing his eyes.

...

Daiki decided to stop at a sushi shop because both he and Ryan were hungry. The shop they stopped in was called 'Kinta's Sushi!'

"OK!" The shop owner and sushi chef who we can presume is named Kinta shouted and served two plates of sushi to the two men who were sitting at the bar. "Enjoy!"

"Itadakimasu." Daiki said before he ate his first sushi, he then turned to look at Ryan who was holding little Yuuji, "are you sure feeding that baby sushi is fine?" Daiki asked as little Yuuji was taking some of Ryan's sushi and stuffing them into his (Yuuji) mouth.

"Well sis has always fed him different stuff and the doctor told me it was ok as long as I don't risk feeding Yuuji Fugu." Ryan replied.

A young man a few seats away from Ryan shouted, "OH!" in a revelation. The young man slammed his fist against his hand. "Fugu, that's it! We must eat Fugu!"

"Come on Leo, you know how risky it is to eat Fugu." The other man who was with the young man named Leo said.

"NONSENSE, in life we must take risks!" Leo shouted then pointed at Kinta. "Owner! Some Fugu if you may!"

"Oh, so you're doubting my abilities as a Sushi chef are you?" Kinta enthusiastically said. "OK THEN! I shall make the best Fugu that you've ever had!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Leo pumped his fist. "Man, if only Ken was here he can enjoy this with us."

"Or risk getting poisoned." Leo's friend said.

Ryan looked at Leo and the other man. "Man," Ryan pointed to the ceiling, "Ojii-chan said this: _youngsters these days sure are energetic_." Ryan said.

"You're only twenty one." Daiki replied.

"That's still what Ojii-chan said." Ryan said.

"You say Ojii-chan says a lot." Daiki mentioned.

"I get that a lot." Ryan replied.

"You sure sound like you say I get that a lot a lot." Kinta said while cutting up some pufferfish for Leo and friend.

"I . . . get that a lot also, just not worded like that." Ryan replied.

Little Yuuji finished his Shrimp Sushi, then let out a small cute whine and looked at Daiki's plate which still had some Shrimp Sushi on it. Little Yuuji held a finger in his mouth.

Daiki looked at the baby and noticed Little Yuuji staring at the Shrimp Sushi. Daiki handed the Shrimp Sushi to Little Yuuji. "Here, you can have them, I don't like Shrimp anyway."

Little Yuuji let out a cute squeal and took the sushi.

"Hey Yuuji, it's not right to take food from other people just because you want to eat it." Ryan said to Yuuji.

"It's ok, I wasn't going to eat those anyway." Daiki said as Little Yuuji started happily eating the sushi that Daiki gave him. Daiki stroked Little Yuuji's flame head gently. _SO CUTE!_

Ryan looked at Daiki with surprised, "I'm astonished, you actually have a nice side to you."

"I . . ." Daiki looked away. "I'm not that nice you know."

"Lies." Ryan said all the while with Yuuji cooing, 'Dai, Dai, Dai' while flailing his arms up and down.

...

Rayo and Mariko watched as Ken started writing on the wall all facts about Fugu. "I can't believe he's that enthusiastic about Fugu." Rayo said.

"It's scaring me." Mariko said letting out a shiver.

"I never though such information would be so fascinating!" Ken exclaimed while writing.

"I think if we left now, he probably wouldn't care." Rayo said. "And don't you have to go to school anyway?"

"I'd be late anyway but might as well." Mariko said.

"I'll escort you there." Rayo said.

"Man what is it with people wanting to escort me to school?" Mariko asked.

"Well you are quite the eye candy and you know . . . it's kind of my fault you're not at school yet."

"I blame those Zombies." Mariko said. "It's not your fault."

"Still." Rayo said. "You wouldn't mind if I at least follow you right?"

"Not at all, you can come with me if you like!" Mariko said cheerfully.

Ken turned to see the two heading for the exit. "Are they sure they're not lovebirds?" He asked himself before getting back to writing some facts about Fugu.

In an instant, Zobils came rushing at the door of the library. "OH SHIT!" Rayo shouted then grabbed Mariko's hand. "Run!" Rayo dragged Mariko towards a window, but Zobils jumped in and shattered the window. Rayo and Mariko had to run back.

"Damn it!" Rayo took out his changer which is named the Magiphone, except when he was trying to transform, a Zobil knocked Rayo and the phone flew out of his hand. As he struggled against the Zobils, his head started to hurt again, "not again," he groaned.

_A war between rangers raged. Rangers with motorcycles rode at each other while those without vehicles ran through the battlefield. Rangers slaughtered each other left and right, all the while, three __red rangers stood on top of a cliff and watched as the battle raged on._

"RAYO!" Mariko shouted as Rayo fell on the floor. Mariko drew her Shodophone but two Zobils grabbed her and she dropped her Shodophone. "Let go of me!"

Some Zobil knocked over some bookshelves to get to Rayo and Mariko. When Ken heard the bookshelves fall, Ken perked his ears up. He stopped writing about Fugu and turned around to see the fallen shelves.

Ken's body started shaking, then he gritted his teeth. "How dare you mistreat a library like that!" Ken shouted then reached into the pile of books which he had been under before and pulled out a golden lamp . . . which was a gun . . . BECAUSE IT HAD KEN'S FINGER ON THE TRIGGER! Ken fired golden laser beams that arched around to hit the Zobils. Ken skillfully fired the beams to create a CYCLONE EFFECT around the Zobils. He made sure to FREE HIS HEAT of anger against the Zobils. He made sure no Zobils were left behind.

The golden lasers hit the Zobils around Mariko freeing her. She grabbed her Shodophone only to see that no Zobils were left. Mariko turned to Ken, who blew the tip of the lamp. "That was some power." She gasped.

Ken spun the lamp by the trigger around his fingers then made a motion as if to sheath the lamp into a holster which was nonexistent, thus resulted in the lamp falling back into the pile of books.

"ITE!" The lamp shouted, or rather a Cat Genie which emerged from the top of the lamp. "Man Ken, that really hurts you know."

"Sorry about that, but that was a technique I was reading on and I wanted to try it out." Ken said intelligently then turned back to his wall.

"It still hurts." The Cat Genie groaned.

Rayo got up and gasped when he recognized the lamp and the Cat Genie. "You're Smokey, the Genie aren't you!" Rayo asked.

Smokey the Cat Genie turned to Rayo. "Yes, yes I am."

"Then . . ." Rayo looked at Ken. "You must be Magishine."

Ken turned to Rayo, "Yes, and I can deduce that you are Magired from your Magiphone," Ken then turned to Mariko, "and you as either Shinkenred from your family name, or Shinkenpink, or Shinkenyellow since they've mostly been female throughout history."

"I'm Shinkenpink." Mariko said.

"Yes, that answers it." Ken said exotically.

...

Ryan sighed as he and Daiki continued eating Sushi, with little Yuuji enjoying shrimp sushi. "What's up?" Daiki asked.

"You know I'm afraid I'm really weak." Ryan said.

"Why?"

"Yesterday you remember me getting beaten up by grunts and just a few days ago I was knocked down quite easily by that Londers Prisoner." Ryan said.

"Oh come on, that day you saved our asses just by appearing." Daiki said. "And yesterday you were all alone so it was natural to get beat up."

"Yeah except you and Mariko don't seem to have trouble with grunts." Ryan said. "You guys are pro against huge numbers while I'm constantly getting knocked around."

"Well you are skilled like you said." Daiki said. "So I'm not worried about you."

"But . . . I've got to protect people like Yuuji." Ryan said. "I have to make sure I don't make any more mistakes due to being weak anymore."

Daiki could tell that Ryan felt guilty for the disappearance of Yuuji's parents. "I know you might not want to talk about it, but what happened to Yuuji's parents?"

"There was a monster attack one day when the barrier had been cracked considerably." Ryan said. "I was nearby and rushed to the scene as fast as I could, but by the time I got there, my brother in law was dead and my sister was on her last leg. I tried to save her but I couldn't and her last words were to take care of Yuuji."

"It's not your fault." Daiki said. "We can only blame the monsters for overtaking humanity."

"Blaming them would do no good as it won't bring my sister back." Ryan replied. "But I can take this to heart and make sure I get stronger." Ryan pointed to the ceiling. "Ojii-chan said this: _You must always protect what is right in front of you, even if you are weak, then you must make sure you become strong enough to protect._"

"Your Ojii-chan talks a lot." Daiki said. "And sounds like a pretty cool old man."

"He is." Ryan replied.

"So I hear you want to become stronger Jya." Said a cat like voice. The person who the voice belonged to sat next to Ryan except Ryan didn't notice the person and didn't really notice the person was talking to him. Daiki noticed but made no mention. The person with the cat like voice had closed eyes and wore a red robe. The man had brown messy hair . . . and there were two striped cat ears on top. The color made them look tiger like but nonetheless, the ears looked more cat like than tiger like. "I think I can help you become stronger Jya, if you are willing to become stronger Jya." The cat like person leaned towards Ryan, who still didn't notice due to having his back turn.

Little Yuuji looked at the cat ears of the cat like person. Little Yuuji let out a coo, then grabbed a Cat Ear.

"Nya." The cat like person yelped.

Little Yuuji pulled on the ear, then he pulled harder and giggled as he did it. He moved his free arm up and down.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NYA NYA NYA!" The cat like person screeched.

Ryan jumped in his seat and turned to look at the cat like person. The man who was with Leo choked on a piece of Fugu and started struggling with the piece in his mouth, which resulted in Kinta running over and claiming the piece of Fugu had no poison in it.

Ryan looked at the cat like man. "YUUJI! Let go of that man's hair!" Ryan shouted and tried to get the giggling Yuuji's hand off the man's cat ear which Ryan thinks is hair. At this moment, the man with Leo was trying to tell Leo there was a piece of Fugu stuck in his (man with Leo) throat.

"Jya." The cat man whined in relief after Yuuji let go. "That really hurt Jya." The cat man said. Leo then used a Heimlich Maneuver on his friend.

"Sorry!" Ryan bowed his head. "I'm sorry if my son caused you any discomfort!" Leo was able to get his friend to spit out the Fugu.

"It's not a problem Jya, Nya I get that a lot." The cat man said. The cat man held out a hand. "The name is Taiga by the way."

"Oh, ok." Ryan said shaking Taiga's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So I hear you want to get stronger."

"Huh?"

"Well I can help you become stronger." Taiga said. "You just have to come to the Gym at Saburo Yatsude Jya."

"Wait . . . are you a ranger recruited by the academy!" Ryan shouted.

"I am Jya, but I won't tell you who I am or else you'll study on how to beat me instead of training with me." Taiga said. Taiga scratched his cheek with the top of his hand like a cat. "Nya."

"Ok . . . but I have to take care of my kid today so can we do it some time next time?"

"Oh, my schedules sort of busy for a while though Jya." Taiga said. "But I guess I can tell you when I'm ready then next time."

"Hey don't miss this chance." Daiki said to Ryan. "He's pretty strong."

"Who is he anyway?" Ryan whispered to Daiki.

Taiga's cat ears perked up. "Do not tell him Shishiranger." Taiga said. "I want it to be a surprise."

Ryan looked at Taiga. "Did his hair just move?" Ryan asked in astonishment. "That's some expressive hair. But what am I going to do with Yuuji." Ryan held Little Yuuji in front of him and Yuuji started clapping.

"I can take care of him if you want." Daiki said.

"I don't know, does Yuuji like you enough to stay with you for a day?" Ryan asked.

"Let's see." Daiki clapped his hands, "Come on Yuuji, let Uncle Daiki carry you."

Yuuji looked at Daiki, then held out his hands towards Daiki. "Dai, Dai, Dai." Yuuji cooed. Ryan was able to hand Yuuji to Daiki with no problems.

"Huh, he sure does like you more than I thought." Ryan said. He then got up and kissed little Yuuji on the forehead. "Be a good boy ok Yuuji. Daddy's going to be away for a little while."

"Let's go." Taiga said after scarfing down a plate of sushi that he ordered. Taiga and Ryan got up and left the shop.

"Huh?" Little Yuuji let out a surprised whine after seeing Ryan leave, but then looked at Daiki. "Dai, Dai, Dai!" Little Yuuji happily squealed.

Daiki chuckled. "Cute little bugger aren't you?" Daiki said, taking a sushi and eating it . . . only to realize that Ryan and Taiga didn't pay for their sushi. "OI!" Daiki shouted and rushed out of the shop after Ryan and Taiga with Kinta in hot pursuit for Daiki not paying for the sushi. "YOU GUYS JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME WITH THE BILL ALONE!"

"CRIPES!" Ryan shouted with Taiga letting out a 'NYA!' "MY PLAN HAS FAILED!" Ryan and Taiga both shouted and ran away from the baby carrying Daiki.

"AURA CHANGER!" Daiki shouted and transformed into Shishiranger to chase Ryan and Taiga.

"KODEN HENSHIN!" Ryan shouted and transformed into Kodenfire to run away from Shishiranger. The scene looked pretty funny when you think about it after all since there's a baby in a green ranger's arms who is chasing a dark red ranger and a cat man.

"COME BACK HERE!" Kinta shouted waving a bill around. "PAY YOUR BILL!"

Leo and his friend peeked out from the shop. "Now those guys are Hard-boiled!" Leo exclaimed.

"You're only half-broiled." Leo's friend retorted.

"Shaddup." Leo said back while whacking his friend in the head.

...

Mariko and Rayo stayed around and watched in fascination as Ken started writing info about other things besides Fugu. "Man, I'm learning a lot even though I'm not in school." Mariko said.

"Shouldn't you be trying to get to school?" Rayo asked.

"Well I'm insanely late as is, so there's really no point." Mariko said.

Ken then stopped writing. "Hm." Ken turned to the exit. He turned back to the wall, "could it be that we haven't seen the last of the Zobils?" He asked.

"What's wrong?" Rayo asked Ken.

"For some reason, I can't shake this feelings." Ken looked up with a finger on his chin. "I wonder what this emotion is?"

"Huh?" Rayo asked as stronger looking Zobils appeared and crashed into the library. These Zobils were the Higher Zobils, much more stronger Zobils. Rayo turned, "oh crap!" He shouted.

Then a monster broke through the ceiling. It was elephant based and had a long snout on its head. "Gedoshu!" Mariko shouted.

The Elephant Gedoshu let out a roar and fired out yellow beams from its snout which wrapped around Mariko, Rayo, Ken, and the lamp in which Smokey was in. "HEY!" Smokey shouted while peeking out from the wrapped Lamp which afterwards he got wrapped. "Shouldn't have peeked out."

Ken looked at the wrappings. "Fascinating." Ken said. "This substance, I wonder what it is."

"EW GROSS!" Mariko shouted. "It's monster boogers!" Mariko was then knocked out by a Higher Zobil.

"MARIKO!" Rayo shouted, only to get dragged away by the Higher Zobils, along with the knocked out Mariko, Ken, and Smokey in the lamp. "DAMN IT!" Rayo shouted as he couldn't reach his Magiphone in his pocket to cast a spell that would save them. "Can't you do something Ken!"

"I'll try." Ken nodded then closed his eyes. "Keyword: Escape, Yellow Boogers." Then Ken opened his eyes. "Sorry, I got nothing."

"Oi . . . what the heck was that with mentioning boogers and all?" Rayo said annoyed by Ken. "And what is that with all the eyes closing and stuff?"

"Gaia Library." Ken replied.

"I don't even know what that means, and I bet I don't even want to know." Rayo replied.

...

From afar, the woman who had come to the academy with Rayo looked at the sky. "Rayo." She gasped.

"What's wrong?" Asked the man who had came with the two of them.

"I'm sorry, I feel something has happened with Rayo." The woman said. She held her hands together. "Rayo . . . please be ok."

...

Takuya was searching inside his home. "Man, it's been a while since we've actually stayed here hasn't it?" Takuya said looking through a pile of items. People dressed completely in black, known as Kurokos, were cleaning around in the background. Takuya picked up a few disks, most notably a red disk, and a disk with the characters for 'twin' on it. "I think I can make use of these." Takuya found a black box device and checked up on it. He sighed. "Otou-san . . ." This was the device that his father had used in the past . . . during his father's final battle. The device broke when Takuya's father died and neither Takuya nor Mariko could make use of it. Takuya was about to dump it back into the pile of stuff, but then took it with him.

Takuya visited a temple where he found a grave with his father's name on it. "Otou-san, it's been a while." Takuya said placing the black box device in a box and putting it near the grave. "Mariko couldn't come because she's at school right now, so it's just me today. I brought the Inromaru for you, since it's yours and I can't use it." Takuya put his hands in a praying position. "I hope you're resting in peace Otou-san. One day, I'll make sure this planet becomes safe for humans once more . . . just like in the olds days in those stories you always told to me and Mariko." A tear then fell from Takuya's eye, though he tried hard to make sure it didn't fall. "I'll make sure I protect Mariko, so don't worry." Takuya tried to say calmly, but couldn't help but sob.

A Kuroko then rushed into the temple carrying a scroll. The Kuroko ran up to Takuya and bowed.

"What's wrong?" Takuya turned to the Kuroko and asked.

The Kuroko opened up the scroll revealing the location of a Gedoshu . . . and revealing that Mariko had been captured.

Takuya's eyes widened in horror. "Mariko!" He screamed.

...

At this moment, the Higher Zobils were carrying Mariko, Ken, and Rayo through the woods. "These bastards, what are they going to do to us?" Rayo growled.

"It is best to stay calm in situations like this." Ken said. "After all, eventually an answer will come through."

"We need to come up with something fast!" Rayo hissed.

"Do not worry, everything will be ok in the end." Ken said.

"I sure hope you're right and not just saying nonsense." Rayo said.

At this moment, the woman in the white and blue jacket who came with Rayo to the city was riding on a motorcycle, rushing to Rayo. "I don't know what has happened, but I have to make sure Rayo is safe." She revved up and her futuristic motorcycle accelerated from the spot. "Please be all right once I get there . . . little bro."

Takuya drew the Kanji for Horse and a living Horse appeared for him. Takuya got on and rode on the horse. "Mariko, I'm coming!" Takuya shouted and rushed to where the scroll said the Gedoshu was as fast as he could. At the same moment, many Kurokos were scurrying after Takuya on black horses, all the while carrying the banner of the Shiba Clan.

...

_And so, three rangers have been captured by the forces of evil. What are they being captured for and why? Can they be saved in time? If anything, Takuya has just said he would protect Mariko to his father's grave, but can Takuya keep that promise? And the woman, who may be Rayo's sister, can she get to him in time? Only time can tell, go, siblings of others! Go and save your younger siblings!_

_..._

_Standing on a cliff over the forest in which the High Zobils were dragging Rayo, Ken, and Mariko, there stood and sat three men, all wearing red in some way. "So . . . the game begins." Said one of the men._

_"So it seems." Said the man next to him._

_"Things are going to get interesting." Said the third man._

_All three men then looked up. A shadow of a tree obscured their faces, but their eyes all glowed red, leaving a really demonic aura._

_..._

Hope you guys like this chapter. Going to need more OC's, I'll even let evil ranger powers (and I mean evil ranger like, not monster like, powers) get a chance at becoming OC's. Hell you can make a team of evil rangers or a singular evil ranger if you want. I'm really going to be lenient about this. So, hoping to hear from most of you, please review and more OC's would be awesome.

Oh yeah, in case any one is wondering what Fugu is, Fugu is Japanese for Pufferfish, which is known for its awesome flavor but also for being poisonous if not served right as certain parts of Pufferfish is poisonous and others not. Japanese people like Fugu for its flavor and for the thrill of the risk of eating Fugu. Leo happens to be one of these people.


	4. Checkmate, Take to the Skies To Victory

I do not own Super Sentai or whatever this fan fic may reference either on purpose or not.

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 4: Checkmate, Take to the Skies towards Victory

Rayo struggled against his bindings after the Higher Zobils left the binded rangers together at a cliff in the quarry. "Damn it, if I only I can reach my Magiphone." Rayo growled. "Then I can get us out of here. Hey, Ken." Rayo called out to Ken, only to see that Ken appeared to be spacing out and looking at the sky. "OI KEN!"

"Hm . . ." Ken said. "I never realized how cloudy the sky was before." Ken was completely ignoring Rayo. "I don't think the sky was ever like this back at home."

"What are you talking about?" Rayo asked. "It's been like that for decades now. How can your home be any more clear?"

"I should tell you, I'm not really from around these parts." Ken said.

"Oh so you're an alien from another planet." Rayo said nodding. "It's no wonder you're so interested in some weird stuff."

"Actually I'm human." Ken replied.

"WHAT!" Rayo shouted in disbelief. "Ok, I don't get it. You say your home has real clear skies, yet this planet hasn't had a clear day in ages. I don't think you're old enough to even have been born in the days when the sky was clear and monsters only attacked once a day."

"Oh where I'm from, monsters attack aplenty, just not at the rates that go on here." Ken replied. "The skies are clear and the sun shines bright. We don't have rangers back home."

"Eh?" Rayo squeaked.

"We instead have warriors donning belts and transforming to fight the monsters that do exist." Ken explained. "Where we're from, a ranger would be a rare sight indeed."

"Seriously, I don't get it." Rayo replied. "So you're a human, but you're from a place where the sky is clear and you have other warriors that aren't rangers defending the populace?"

"Don't strain your brain, you'll probably not figure it out." Smokey said peeking out of his lamp. "Trust me on that."

"I probably will." Rayo said. He looked around. Higher Zobils and Zobils were joined up by Nanashis and the Elephant Gedoshu. They appeared to be guarding a large compartment on the ground. "What the heck are they doing?"

"They appear to be preparing for a ritual of sorts." Ken answered. "What this ritual is for? We must stick around to find out."

"No thanks!" Rayo shouted. He tried reaching farther into his pocket. "Come on, Magiphone." He whispered.

Mariko started to stir. "Huh, what happened?" She asked.

"Good morning, Mariko Shiba." Said a voice walking towards Mariko. Ken and Rayo turned to the voice while Smokey just turned in his lamp. Approaching Mariko appeared to be a human man. This man wore a red and black feudal robe. One noticeable thing that made this man obviously not human was that he had red eyes and fangs protruding out of his mouth. He carried a large serrated sword on his back. He walked up to Mariko as Mariko opened her eyes.

Mariko looked at the man who was right in front of her. The man then grabbed Mariko by the chin. "MARIKO!" Rayo shouted.

"Do you remember me, Mariko Shiba?" The man asked.

"Huh?" Mariko grumbled then looked at the man clearly. "Who are you?"

"I see, you don't remember me." The man said closing his eyes, then smirked. "Well you were only seven that time."

"Wha?" Mariko gasped.

"Do you not remember that day . . . THE DAY YOUR FATHER DIED!" The man shouted.

Mariko let out a loud gasp.

_Grunts of all kinds invaded the Shiba Household. Kurokos scurried away after the Twenty First Head of the Shiba Clan, Shinkenred, Araki Shiba, prepared for battle with other Academy rangers. Among these rangers were a blue ranger known by the title Kodenblue, a green ranger known by the title Shurikenger, and other Shinkengers with the notable exceptions of a Shinkenpink and a Shinkengold._

_Araki was in the Shinkenred suit but also had a white regal robe on. Araki was not Shinkenred, but Super Shinkenred. Araki was using the Shinkenmaru with the Inromaru attached. Araki slashed at the monsters that got through while the other rangers handled the vast amounts of grunts. The grunts burned down a good amount of the household with burning projectiles._

_Young Takuya was protecting a seven year old Mariko with a spare Shinkenmaru that was lying around. Takuya slashed grunts that were coming towards them and guided Mariko through the halls to escape the burning building. As they made their escape, they came across a monster._

_This monster wore a similar robe to the man that was now talking to Mariko in the present, however the robe had a more demonic design and looked more like the robe was the monster's body instead of a separate item of clothing. The monster had a demonic face with spikes on its head with two spikes emerging to resemble a Samurai's crest. The monster also had spikes emerging from its shoulders and elbows. On the back of the monster was the same sword carried by the man now talking to Mariko in the present._

_The monster looked at Takuya with its red eyes, then drew its sword to strike at Takuya. Takuya parried the sword, growling from the feeling of the great strength of the monster. Mariko whimpered as her elder brother tried to block the sword, but the sword was too heavy and the sword was coming close to Takuya's face._

_Araki slashed a Golem and Cotpotro. Then he saw the monster attacking Takuya. "TAKUYA MARIKO!" Araki shouted then sliced a Bibi away. Araki rushed towards his kids. Araki pushed Takuya away from the monster and got slashed on the back. "ARGH!"_

_"Otou-san!" Takuya shouted._

_"Tou-chan!" Mariko cried out._

_Araki growled then slashed at the monster with his Super Shinkenmaru. The monster slashed at Araki multiple times, then the monster bashed at the Inromaru and eventually broke the box and slashed Araki once more. Araki rolled towards Takuya and Mariko, with his white robe turning to dust._

_Shurikenger slashed the grunts around, but then got a burning arrow to the chest and a strike from various monsters. He let out a scream and fell, with his suit dematerializing, leaving an unmoving body._

_Kodenblue knocked monsters around with boxing techniques but was then slashed across the back by various Nanashi and Zobils. Kodenblue fell with his suit dematerializing._

_The Shinkengers that stood in a triangle formation, but were then blasted by projectiles from various grunts. All three fell down to the ground, losing their suits in the process._

_The monster attempted one more attack, but Araki opened his belt buckle to pull out a dark red disk and spun the disk on his Shinkenmaru. A red robe similar to the white robe appeared on Araki's suit. Araki's Shinkenmaru transformed into a Shinkenmaru like red sword that resembled a dinosaur head, thus completing Araki's transformation into Hyper Shinkenred. Araki swung the sword and the blade extended and bent to cut the monster, giving Araki time to take Mariko into his arms and running away with her with Takuya following Araki._

_"Get back here!" The monster shouted in the same voice as the man now talking to Mariko only with an echoing distortion in the voice._

_Araki got to the back of the household and set Mariko down. "Tou-chan, what are we going to do?" Mariko cried._

_Araki grunted and held his arm. It wasn't noticeable, but there was blood coming out onto the suit. "Listen, Takuya, Mariko. I need you two to leave now." Araki said. He then took out his Shodophone and drew the Kanji for horse. A horse appeared after the Kanji was turned. Araki helped Mariko onto the horse. "Takuya, get on with your sister."_

_"Otou-san, I'm not leaving without you." Takuya said trying to sound calm in the face of danger, but unfortunately couldn't help but let out a sob._

_"Please, Takuya, get on." Araki said. _

_Some Kurokos scurried out of the shadows to get Takuya onto the horse without his consent. Araki handed his Shodophone to Takuya and another Shodophone to Mariko. "Otou-san, but this is . . ." Takuya said._

_Araki looked down on the ground. "I'm leaving this with you now, take care of it." Araki said, almost sounding like he was holding back tears. Araki looked at Takuya and Mariko. Araki then handed two folded items that were respectively red and pink, along with the Kabuto, Kajiki, and Tora disks."Take care of each other ok."_

_"Tou-chan, what are you saying?" Mariko asked sniffing._

_Araki shirked his face away, then hit the horse to get it to go. "OTOU-SAN!" Takuya shouted._

_"TOU-CHAN!" Mariko screamed._

_"Get to the academy!" Araki shouted. "Only they can help you!" Araki turned his back away from Takuya and Mariko, who were being followed by the household's Kurokos on black horses. "Takuya, you are now the Twenty Second Head of the Shiba Clan, I declare you as Lord now!"_

_Takuya stared at Hyper Shinkenred in horror. "OTOU-SAN!" Takuya screamed out as he knew what his father was going to do. Araki was going to fight till death. "OTOU-SAN!"_

_Araki walked towards the household, then broke into a run, ignoring his children._

_"TOU-CHAN COME BACK!" Mariko said crying. She sobbed but Araki just wasn't turning back. "TOU-CHAN!"_

_The two kids heard Araki's war cries as he continued the battle alone, with all his comrades dead. Eventually Araki's shouts stopped and his voice was silenced forever._

Mariko gritted her teeth. "How would you know about that?"

"Because . . ." The man transformed into the monster in Mariko's flashback, giving her a shock. "I was the one who killed him."

Mariko was frozen in shock, then she growled violently. "YOU BASTARD!" Mariko screamed. "You killed my daddy!"

"So what." The monster said. "It doesn't matter, he was just another human."

"HE WAS MY FATHER!" Mariko shouted.

"Calm down Mariko!" Ken shouted. "If you get angry you're only doing what he wants."

"What are you talking about!" Rayo shouted rashly. "This thing is a total monster!" Rayo growled then stood up, trying to free himself from his bindings. "Mariko has every right to be angry!"

The monster whacked Rayo, "insolent boy." The monster said. "If you weren't so important, I would kill you right now."

"Wha?" Rayo gasped. "Me . . . important?"

"Of course." The monster said. He walked past Rayo, "you are needed way more than you think you are."

"Wait stop!" Mariko shouted. "Come back here!" She stood up. "Get back here and fight me!"

"You really think you can fight me in the state that you're in right now?" The monster asked and Mariko looked at her bindings. "I didn't think so."

"DAMN IT!" Mariko screamed.

"Who the hell are you to say that!" Rayo shouted.

"The name is Yami, remember that." Yami said. He walked towards the Elephant Gedoshu and the grunts. They were joined by other monsters. A knightly Dora Monster and a Faucet Bankijyu.

"Damn it." Rayo growled. "I just have to reach . . ."

Mariko, who was looking strong before, started crying.

"What's wrong?" Rayo turned to Mariko.

"That thing . . ." Mariko sobbed. "Tou-chan."

Rayo gasped. He put on a determined face. "Once I get you out of this, we'll fight that thing."

"Huh?" Mariko turned to Rayo.

"Don't worry, we'll kill him, for your father." Rayo said.

"I do say, it's best you don't fight him." Ken said.

"What?" Rayo growled.

"Yami, he's way more powerful than you think he is." Ken said.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Rayo shouted.

"He fought against Super Shinkenred and Hyper Shinkenred and was able to kill the one under the suit." Ken said.

Mariko let out a yelp. "Why would you know such a thing?"

"Gaia Library." Ken replied. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure you know how powerful those two forms are."

"Yeah, they're regarded as the strongest powers that a Shinkenger can use." Rayo said. "The Lord of the Shiba Clan is touted as the strongest warrior of the Shinkengers."

"Yes, now if the previous Lord of the Clan died while fighting against a monster using those two forms, do you think you two, ones who have yet to receive power ups, can match up against a total monster like that?"

"I . . . I see what you mean." Rayo said.

"We'll probably get killed." Mariko said.

"That is why I say, that once we get out, we flee to fight another day." Ken said. "One day Yami will be defeated, maybe even by you Mariko. But for today we must not fight them."

"I see what you mean." Rayo said. Then he growled. "NGH!"

"Rayo!" Mariko shouted.

Rayo got a dream, _Super Gekired and Kodenfire vs Tyrannoranger, Ryuranger, and Ninjared. The three evil rangers were cutting at Kodenfire with their respective swords._

Rayo gasped after he snapped back into reality. "What the . . . what was going on there?" Usually these visions were about a war between senshi, but this one was similar as those three rangers appeared again, yet this time . . . it was as though it was a vision of some sort of future. Rayo felt his finger against something afterwards. "Huh," as Rayo had his vision, Rayo's hand finally reached his Magiphone. "YES!" He whispered. He pulled the phone out. "Time to bust us out." Rayo whispered.

"I see now." Yami said grabbing onto Rayo's shoulder. "So you had the means to escape."

"WHAT!" Rayo shouted after he was pulled into the air by Yami. "Let go of me!"

"Now's not the time! WE CANNOT LET YOU ESCAPE!" Yami took the Magiphone from Rayo and threw Rayo towards the other monsters. "We must begin the ritual, then kill him for the Red Soul!"

"WHAT!" Mariko exclaimed. "You're going to kill him!"

Yami chuckled maniacally. "How does it feel Mariko Shiba, to lose another person you care about . . . right in front of your eyes again?"

Mariko shook her head. "No . . . no . . . NO!" She screamed.

Rayo landed on the compartment on the ground and found out it was a stone magic circle. "What the heck is this?" Rayo asked.

The grunts were dancing around in circles. The Knightly Dora Monster came up to Rayo. The Elephant Gedoshu and the Faucet Banki came up to pin Rayo's back to the stone.

"Now you must die." The Knightly Dora Monster said holding its giant sword in the air ready to stab Rayo in the heart. Rayo was sweating profusely in fear after seeing the sword and where it was aiming for. "For all . . . give us the Red Soul!"

"RAYO!" Mariko screamed getting up and running towards Rayo.

A bullet blasted the sword and the Knight's hand, making it drop the sword. More bullets were fired at the sword to hit the sword away from Rayo. Bullets then shot the monsters pinning Rayo down. Rayo looked up.

The woman in the white and blue Jacket who was coming to rescue Rayo was standing on an opposite cliff. "Rayo!" The woman shouted.

"Sakura Nee-san!" Rayo shouted in joy.

"Nee-san?" Mariko said.

Sakura jumped down from the cliff while shooting bullets from a little gun known as the SP Shooter. Sakura dodged around and fired at grunts and monsters.

"Who the hell is this!" Yami shouted. He drew his sword on his back. "Looks like someone needs to die." Yami jumped in the air.

Sakura kicked the Dora Monster away then shot the Gedoshu and Banki at point blank range. "Nee-san, you came!" Rayo exclaimed.

"Of course." Sakura said. "After all, you did send a signal from your Magiphone."

Let's explain. When Rayo was caught by Yami, Rayo quickly dialed on his phone to communicate with his team. His sister Sakura was able to track where the Magiphone was and used that information to find Rayo in a flash.

"Ok stand back, I'm blasting this thing off." Sakura said aiming her SP Shooter at the gunk on Rayo.

"LIKE I'LL LET YOU!" Yami shouted and slashed downwards from the sky. Rayo and Sakura rolled away to dodge the sword strike. Rayo defended himself against grunts by kicking them away.

Sakura dodged around Yami's sword swings. She aimed her gun but was smacked by the back of the blade so she ended up dropping her SP Shooter. Yami swung again. Sakura jumped back.

She pulled up her sleeves. "Time to get serious, no more nonsense." Sakura said. On her wrist was a blue and white changer.

"Go take him Nee-san!" Rayo shouted after kicking a Nanashi in the rear end.

Yami dashed towards Sakura. "Emergency!" Sakura shouted and pulled her body back. "Dekabreak!" Sakura pushed her body forward and pushed the Brace Throttle. A white glow surrounded her body as she back flipped away. She punched a Nanashi and cracked the neck of a Zobil. The suit of a ranger appeared on her body. "Face ON!" A helmet appeared on Sakura's head. She was now a white ranger known as Dekabreak.

All the grunts stood back in shock. "Dekabreak?" Mariko said in surprise.

"Interesting." Ken said nodding.

"Take him Sis, show him the power of Shining Phoenixz!" Rayo shouted.

"With pleasure." Sakura said clenching a fist. She threw a punch at Yami. "SUPER LIGHTNING FIST!" Sakura shouted and threw her fists at rapid succession at Yami.

Yami took the hits then Sakura kicked Yami away.

Sakura took up the throttle on her brace and revved it up. "FIRE FIST!" Sakura announced, then pulled her hand back. "HAH!" She punched the air forward and fired a fireball from her hands.

The fireball struck Yami and threw him back.

Grunts rushed at Sakura. Sakura revved up again. "Hyper Electro Fist!" She announced and punched the ground. Shockwaves zapped the grunts and each grunt exploded.

Yami growled in frustration. "Forget the ritual . . . JUST KILL THEM ALL!"

The elephant Gedoshu made a move towards the binded Mariko and Ken. "Watch out Mariko! Ken!" Rayo shouted and he kicked the Dora Monster and Faucet Banki away.

Suddenly, Kurokos in the area threw smoke bombs at the Gedoshu, stopping it in its tracks. "Stop right there, Gedoshu!" Takuya's voice resounded with a drumbeat.

The banner of the Shiba clan was spread. Takuya, Jin, and Reiko appeared in front of the banner with the Kurokos all over supporting them.

Yami looked up at Takuya, "oh my, it's him." Yami said chuckling.

"Do you know who this man is?" Jin started about Takuya. "This is the Twenty Second head of the Shiba Clan, lord of the . . ."

"Too long." Takuya said hitting Jin on the head with the Shodophone.

Jin yelped in pain, then stood up calmly, only to look at the Kurokos. "This is sort of weird." Jin said.

"Are these guys going to fight them?" Reiko asked.

"Even if they are like our own personal grunts, we cannot involve them." Takuya replied. He held his Shodophone in front of him. "All of you, I declare war on you all, for the capture of my sister Shiba Mariko! Are you all prepare to die?" Jin and Reiko prepared to transform.

"Ippitsu Sojo!"

"Jinrai Shinobi Change!"

"Tagire, Kemono no Chikara, Beast On!"

The three of them transformed. The Kurokos threw smoke bombs to distract the monsters as they did their roll call. "Shinkenred." Takuya said drawing his sword. "Shiba Takuya."

"Fanged Ninja, KuwagaRaiger!" Jin announced.

"Honest Heart, Gekiyellow!" Reiko announced.

"Team Lightning, GOING FORTH!" Team Lightning announced.

"Are you all prepared to get struck by lightning!" Jin exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Takuya shouted and the three rangers dashed towards the monster while the Kurokos all scurried away, except for three, who ran with the three rangers.

"Well looks like we got more help." Sakura said jabbing a Zobil.

Takuya slashed the grunts with his sword, protecting the Kurokos with him so the Kurokos could get to Mariko and Ken without fail.

Jin and Reiko fought Yami with the Ikazuchimaru and Gekitonfa Long Baton respectively. "Fools." Yami said. "DIE!" Except all Jin and Reiko were doing were distracting Yami so the third Kuroko could get Rayo's Magiphone from Yami's hand. "What!" After the Kuroko succeeded, Jin and Reiko back flipped away and started killing off grunts.

The two Kurokos dodged monster attacks and got to Mariko and Ken. They took out small knives and cut the yellow gunk. "Arigato." Mariko said cutely.

"Nice timing." Ken said. Afterwards the Kuroko cut up the gunk on Smokey and the Magilamp. Ken took the Magilamp and unloaded on the grunts.

The third Kuroko ran up to Rayo and gave Rayo his Magiphone back. "Yosh, thank you." Rayo said then dialed a spell that burned away the gunk.

The Dora Monster ran towards the third Kuroko, only to get elbowed by the Kuroko.

"You're really rearing to get bitten by my fangs aren't you?" Growled the Kuroko confidently.

"Hey, that Kuroko just talked!" Mariko exclaimed.

"Well they're human anyway." Jin said.

"But Kurokos are supposed to stay silent . . . most of the time at least." Mariko said.

The Third Kuroko jabbed the Dora Monster a few times, then roundhouse kicked the monster away, all the while taking off his mask, revealing to be the third companion who was with Rayo and Sakura.

"EIN!" Rayo and Sakura exclaimed.

"Hey, who is he?" Mariko asked dodging a grunts attack.

"Our third member." Rayo replied.

"EH!" Mariko shouted drawing the Kanji to summon her Shinkenmaru so she could cut a Zobil. "Why is he a Kuroko!"

"We found him looking for this place." Takuya replied bashing a Nanashi on the head with his sheath. Takuya parried a slash from Yami. "Since I was coming to get you, I thought I might as well let him help out."

"Then . . . these two must be Ryan and Daiki!" Mariko exclaimed cheerfully pointing at the two Kurokos. The two Kurokos shook their heads and hands. "Then Ken's teammates?"

"I doubt that they're Leo and Shinji." Ken said.

"They're just regular Kurokos." Takuya said pushing Yami back and cutting at Yami.

"Boo, how boring." Mariko said and the two Kurokos scattered.

"You're quite the trouble, losing your Magiphone in the enemies' territory." Ein said to Rayo. "You're lucky I got your signal or else I might've not even tried looking for you."

Rayo chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

Sakura kicked the Banki away. "You two, hurry up and Transform!" Sakura said revving up to rapid punch a bunch of grunts to oblivion.

"Well, since the whole gang is here now," Ein said, "how about we get started then Rayo-kun."

"It's just Rayo, don't add the kun." Rayo said.

Ein pulled his sleeves to reveal a blue and silver wolf face cellphone on his wrist. Ein took the phone. "Gao Access!" Ein shouted. The phone spun around, taking Ein's body into it. The phone enlarged, then bursted into Ein's helmet-less body with a navy and silver suite on. A mecha wolf image bit down on Ein's body creating a wolf helmet. Ein was a warrior known by the name of Gaosilver.

"Mahou Henshin, Magi Magi Magi, MAGIRO!" Rayo shouted and aimed his Magiphone to the sky. A red magic circle appeared from his phone and fell on Rayo, transforming him into Magired.

"I think it is best if we transform too." Ken said taking his GripPhone in hand, to Mariko.

"Yes lets." Mariko said drawing the Kanji for Heaven. "Ippitsu Sojo!"

"Tenkuu Henshin, Golu Golu Goludiro!" Ken announced after punching a ticket with his GripPhone. A golden glow appeared over Ken and transformed Ken into the Navy and Gold Magiranger known as Magishine. Ken took the Magilamp Buster in hand.

Mariko transformed into Shinkenpink. She held her Shinkenmaru at the ready.

The rangers attacked the monsters then jumped to the top of the cliff together. "Time to get this over with." Rayo said. "I've been stuck here long enough, we're going to eliminate every last one of you all!"

Rayo began roll call. "The burning flame element, red magician, Magired!"

"Shinkenred," Takuya continued, "Shiba Takuya."

"The same pink!" Mariko announced. "Shiba Mariko!"

"Attacking the wicked evil," Sakura clenched her fist, "Smashing the darkness of fear, Detective of the Daybreak! Dekabreak!"

"Diligence by day, refining my heart." Reiko punched the air a few times, "Honest Heart, Gekiyellow!"

Ein made arm movements with his clawed gloves to his face. "Sparkling wolf, Gaosilver!" Ein smashed the ground and finished in a wolf stance.

Jin had his back turned, "Azure Thunderclap, Fanged Ninja," Jin turned around, "KuwagaRaiger!"

Ken flapped his cape, "The Shining Solar Element, Heavenly Hero, Magishine." Ken said intelligently.

"Striking down with Lightning." Takuya said.

"The Shining Phoenixz Radiates through darkness." Rayo continued.

"Our spirits will never give, so long as there is a will to fight." Takuya announced.

"We are," Rayo said . . .

"SUPER SENTAI!" All eight rangers announced, with their powers giving off colorful explosions, which propelled them forward towards the monster.

Sakura and Reiko faced off against the Dora Monster. The Dora Monster swung its sword at the two girls but the two girls dodged by back flipping away. Then both jumped at the monster.

"Super Lightning Fist!" Sakura announced revving her Throttle Brace.

"Gekiwaza, Da Da Dan!" Reiko announced. Both girls started rapid firing their fists, then both bashed the Dora Monster back with one powerful fist.

Mariko jumped in the air and jumped off of the two girls' shoulders. Mariko spun in the air. "Tenku No Mai, Heaven's Charge!" Mariko spun in the air with her sword throwing pink sonic booms at the Dora Monster. Mariko came down smashing the monster with her Shinkenmaru. The Dora Monster exploded.

Ken unloaded his Magilamp Buster on the Faucet Banki. The Faucet Banki turned its Faucet then tried to flood Ken. Ken stood calmly.

Jin ran in front of Ken. "Ikazuchimaru, Ring Formation!" Jin shouted and changed his Ikazuchimaru into a ring weapon with a blue barrier. Jin took the flood into the ring, then fired the flood back into the Bankijyu. Jin then stabbed the wet ground with his Ikazuchimaru. "Ninpo, Thunderbolt!" A lightning bolt extended from the water and traveled across it. The Bankijyu got zapped by lightning from Jin's Ikazuchimaru.

Ken fired arching lasers at the Bankijyu. "Let's continue." Ken said and kept firing until the lasers started creating a Cyclone Effect which blew the Bankijyu into the air.

Ein jumped over Ken and Jin and slashed the Bankijyu with his Gao Hustler Rod. Ein kept slashing and kicked the Bankijyu back. He changed his sword into a rod mode and threw three gems into the air. These gems were silver, green, and purple. "Evil Crushing Saint Beast Orbs!" Ein announced and pushed the silver gem like a billiard ball which pushed the other gems around in a billiard formation, bashing the Bankijyu into oblivion.

Takuya and Rayo fought the Gedoshu. Takuya and Rayo slashed the Gedoshu with their respective swords. Takuya then took out the lightning disk and used it on his Shinkenmaru. "You ready kid?"

"The name is Rayo and I'm not that young." Rayo said. "And sure, let's get going." Rayo's sword was ablaze.

They both swung their swords. "REH!" They fired off the same attack that Takuya and Ryan did together at the Gedoshu. The Gedoshu was blown back, but survived.

"Still sticking around I see." Rayo said walking forward, only to get bashed by Yami.

Yami slashed at Takuya but Takuya transformed his Shinkenmaru into the Rekka Daizanto to block Yami's attack. "Oh how nice, don't you just love how familiar this scene is Takuya?" Yami asked.

Takuya gasped. "How do you know my name?"

"Onii-sama, leave that monster alone, that's the monster who killed Tou-chan!" Mariko shouted.

Takuya gasped. "You . . ."

"Oh no, Takuya no!" Rayo shouted.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" Takuya screamed and pushed the sword of Yami away. Takuya tried to cut Yami but Yami struck back and slashed Takuya.

"TAKUYA!" Reiko and Jin shouted only to get stopped by grunts. Grunts came out of nowhere leaving the other rangers busy.

Takuya ran violently at Yami and kept swinging the Rekka Daizanto at Yami, but Yami slashed the enraged Takuya.

"Takuya calm down!" Rayo shouted. "Your sister told you that to get you to not fight that thing!" Rayo sliced a Zobil in half.

"Indeed Tono-sama." Ken said shooting a Nanashi behind him. "If you continue to fight, then you will die."

"ONII-SAMA!" Mariko screamed.

Takuya was thrown back, and he tried getting up. "Give it up." Yami said walking forward. "You were almost killed by me the last time and you know what, Daddy's not coming to save you this time."

Takuya let out a gasp, then he glared at Yami. Takuya took out the red disk that he took from his home and as it turned out, it was the disk that Araki used to transform into Hyper Shinkenred. Takuya spun the disk on his Shinkenmaru, transforming into Hyper Shinkenred. "I'll make sure I kill you!" Takuya swung the Kyoryumaru around, and the sword whip cut Yami.

Yami parried a few of the slashes, but Takuya was slashing really fast in a fit of rage, that Yami couldn't help but get hit. The Elephant Gedoshu was killed by a stray swing, and exploded before it even had the chance to actually die. The Kyoryumaru extended long enough to kill off all the grunts in the area, but at the same time, nearly struck the other rangers.

"Onii-sama!" Mariko shouted. Yami was able to catch one swing and threw the blade towards Mariko, cutting her. Mariko screamed upon getting hit.

Takuya stopped in his tracks, "Mariko!" Takuya gasped. Yami dashed forward with his sword ready for an overhead swing that would cut Takuya in two.

Rayo grunted in pain and got a vision of Takuya getting cut by Yami. "Damn it no!" Rayo dashed forward and blocked Yami's swing.

"WHAT!" Yami shouted.

"Takuya, get your thoughts straighten out and help me take this guy out!" Rayo shouted.

"Rayo, don't do that!" Sakura shouted as Rayo's sword was way to small to be using to block Yami's sword.

"Nee-san, I need to do this!" Rayo shouted.

"Then take this!" Ein threw the Gao Hustler Rod to Rayo and Rayo used the rod to parry Yami's sword better.

"Thanks!" Rayo shouted. Rayo grunted and was able to push Yami back. "I know you're mad, I would be too if I knew this guy killed my father." Rayo turned to Takuya. "But, we're not strong enough to fight this guy. This monster took out your father even though your father was at his strongest. Do you think you'll be able to take this thing out with the same form your father couldn't?"

Takuya grunted, "you . . . you're right."

"Besides, what will you do if you're gone. You're Mariko's brother aren't you? What will she think if you're dead?"

Takuya grunted again, "you . . . you're right." Takuya looked at Yami again. "Hey Rayo, get away now!"

"ROGER!" Rayo rolled away from Yami and Yami struck the ground.

"Kyoryumaru," Takuya said. "Hyper Kaen no Mai!" Takuya swung the Kyoryumaru around, shooting round flaming sonic booms at Yami.

"WARGH!" Yami screamed as he was burned by the attacks.

Takuya reverted back to Shinkenred and threw the Kyoryu disk into Mariko's Shinkenmaru. "Hey Mariko, there's that Souvenir I promised you." Takuya said. "Make use of it."

"Ok then Onii-sama!" Mariko shouted. She spun the disk and she gained the regalia of Hyper Shinkenred and the Kyoryumaru. "Hyper Shinkenpink, going forth!" She spun the Kyoryumaru around whip cutting Yami. "Kyoryumaru, Hyper Tenku no Mai!" She swung one huge horizontal swing that was bursting with wind power and sliced Yami.

Afterwards, Reiko and Sakura jumped in the air. "Take this!" Sakura shouted.

"CHEETAH LIGHT!" Sakura and Reiko shouted. They used shining kicks on Yami.

Jin and Ein jumped in the air, Jin slashed Yami with a lightning cut. "Ninpo." Jin said.

Ein came over and clawed Yami, spreading the lightning. "THUNDER CLAW!" Jin and Ein shouted.

Ken charged his Magilamp Buster. "Smokey, you ready?"

"READY!" Smokey shouted peeking out.

"Memory Break." Ken whispered to himself. "SMOKEY SHINING ATTACK!" Smokey fired out of the lamp ablaze. Smokey bashed through Yami.

Rayo jumped in the air, "Fatal Blade!" Rayo shouted then slashed with both his Magistick sword and Ein's Gao Hustler Rod, ablaze. Rayo slashed Yami back, then stabbed Yami, and Yami was still alive.

Ken pushed his visor as if pushing up reading glasses. "I was right, with our current strength, no matter how many attacks we throw at him, he'll still survive."

Yami cackled maniacally. "Oh you guys are so full of it." Yami said. "You won't be able to win. Takuya, I'll kill you and your sister one day, and Rayo . . . you'll hand over that Red Soul one day."

"I don't know what you're talking about and I don't even want to know!" Rayo shouted, but then Yami disappeared and the Gedoshu appeared grown.

"Careful, the Gedoshu has a second life as a giant." Takuya said.

"I know." Rayo said. He then dialed 107 on his phone. "I'll take this, every one stand back." He pointed his phone to the sky. "Magi Magi Magika!" A magic circle appeared over Rayo and Rayo transformed into a short humanoid mecha. "Magi Phoenix!"

"Well, looks like you guys have this under control." Ken said. "I think I'll take my leave now." He said walking away, only for a train with the color scheme of Magishine to appear to cover Ken's body, and Ken was gone.

Rayo dashed at the Gedoshu and slashed the Gedoshu with his sword. Rayo kicked the Gedoshu and then kicked off from the Gedoshu into the air. "Blazing Cut!" Rayo announced and tried a fiery slash from his sword.

The Gedoshu blocked Rayo's slash, then threw Rayo away. Rayo got up only for the Gedoshu to shoot gunk at Rayo, wrapping Rayo up. "DAMN IT!" Rayo shouted and sliced the wrappings away. "I am not falling for that one again!" Rayo shouted, only for the Gedoshu to display a new dark orb attack from its trunk, hitting Rayo away.

"All right then, I'll help him out." Ein said taking out the three gems that he used for his finisher. Then he remembered about something, "hey Sakura, where did my Hustler Rod go?"

"I think Rayo took it with him when he transformed into Magi Phoenix." Sakura replied.

Ein dropped his gems in shock. "OH MY GOD! I can't believe I can't help out because he hasn't returned my weapon back!"

"Hey shouldn't you have access to a mecha to help Rayo?" Mariko asked Sakura. The Hyper robe disappeared from Mariko and the Kyoryumaru reverted back into a Shinkenmaru.

"Yes, the Dekabreak system should have access to the Dekabike Robo." Jin said.

"Well . . ." Sakura paused.

"Don't tell me they're repairing it?" Jin asked sarcastically.

"Actually they haven't reconstructed the Dekabike Robo yet." Sakura replied. "So that mech is still being built now."

"That's . . . unusual." Jin said.

"Man, we need to help Rayo!" Mariko shouted.

"What can we do, I don't think we have anything that can help." Takuya replied, then his shoulder was tapped by Reiko. "Hm?"

"Um . . . Takuya-san . . . don't you have the ability to summon the Kabuto, Kajiki, and Tora Origamis?" Reiko asked.

"Yes?" Takuya said. "What about it?"

"And don't they have the ability to combine into another mech?" Reiko asked again.

Takuya was about to answer no but then remembered that those three mechs could, "oh." Takuya said and there was a long period of silence. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"And we could've helped Ryan in that battle a few days ago!" Mariko exclaimed.

"Hm, I forgot about that." Takuya said nodding. He then opened up his belt buckle to take out the Kabuto Disk. He threw the disk to Mariko. "Hey help me out."

"With pleasure." Mariko said.

Takuya took the Kajiki Disk in hand and spun the disk just as Mariko spun the Kabuto disk. "Kajiki Origami!"

"Kabuto Origami!"

Takuya took out the Kajiki Disk then spun the Tora Disk, "TORA ORIGAMI!" Both Takuya and Mariko shouted.

"Samurai Gattai!" Takuya announced as the three mechs appeared together. "Daitenku!"

The Origamis roared into life. A piece of Kabuto's leg detached and attached to Kajiki. Tora's head detached and attached elsewhere while a piece from Kabuto attacked onto Tora to create a bird head in which Tora's ring attached to the head. Kabuto and Kajiki combined to make wings.

Mariko and Takuya appeared in the cockpit of Daitenku and inserted their Shinkenmarus into two of the three control ports. "Daitenku, United Under Providence!" Mariko and Takuya announced.

Rayo looked up and saw the flying bird mech. "All right!" Rayo pumped his fist. "It's no Dragon but it'll do!" Rayo jumped high into the air and slowly descended onto the back of Daitenku.

The third control port of Daitenku disappeared and was replaced with Rayo inside a chess control port. "Rayo!" Mariko exclaimed.

"Let's get this show started!" Rayo said with his pinky and index fingers out.

"Daitenku Riding Magi Phoenix, descend!" The three rangers shouted.

The Gedoshu fired gunk at the mechs. Daitenku maneuvered around the gunk while Magi Phoenix slashed at the incoming gunk. Daitenku fired lasers at the Gedoshu while it flew forward to the Gedoshu. Magi Phoenix sliced the Gedoshu and slashed the trunk of the Gedoshu off. The Gedoshu let out a cry of pain, then charged fireballs in its hand and threw them at the flying mech.

"WHOA!" Rayo shouted. "That's new."

Daitenku flew high into the sky. "Let's finish this!" Mariko shouted.

"Mojikara Climax!" Rayo and Takuya announced.

"Daitenku Phoenix Burst!" The three rangers announced.

The ring of Daitenku charged a red beam. Magi Phoenix stabbed his blazing sword into the ring and the ring fired a three prong flaming attack. The flames blazed through the Gedoshu. Daitenku flew closer and Magi Phoenix slashed the Gedoshu once more with the Daitenku ramming it as well.

The Gedoshu let out a scream before it exploded.

Magi Phoenix swung its sword around and made a sheathing motion. "Checkmate." Rayo said.

Takuya and Mariko took their Shinkenmarus and sheathed them. "With this, ends another chapter." Takuya said to end.

...

As they were walking back to the academy, Sakura nudged Rayo, "Hey bro, do you like that girl over there?" Sakura asked.

"EH!" Rayo shouted. "W-w-why would you ask that of all questions!"

"Because you seem to like that girl a lot." Ein said.

"WHAT!" Rayo blushed.

"It's written all over your face." Sakura said rubbing Rayo's cheek.

"I'm not, I don't . . . I mean . . . I don't like . . . WILL THE TWO OF YOU JUST BE QUIET!" Rayo shouted with his back turned to Mariko. Sakura and Ein were laughing.

Mariko ran up to Rayo and jumped on his back. "Hey Rayo, can you come to my room later?"

Rayo's mouth dropped, with Sakura and Ein looking in surprise. "W-w-why?" Rayo asked.

"I'd like you to meet Daiki and Ryan, I mean I met your team so I think it would be nice if you met them too." Mariko said.

"Why just me?" Rayo asked.

"Because I like you." Mariko said smiling. Rayo blushed profusely.

"Don't think too much of that." Takuya said coming up. "She likes a lot of people, and she hugs them from behind all the time."

"LIKE RYAN AND DAIKI!" Mariko exclaimed.

Rayo paused, then let out a sigh of relief. "Phew."

"Hm, looks like they're not getting far." Sakura said.

"They do seem to have some chemistry together." Reiko said to Sakura.

"Even though they just met." Ein continued.

"Who knows, maybe one day they'll get together." Reiko said.

"And maybe one day you and that young Lord over there will be an item too." Sakura teased.

"Hm?" Takuya turned to see Reiko blushing red.

"Um . . . that's . . . we're not like that!" Reiko shouted.

At that moment, Jin was asking Mariko, "hey Mariko-chan, what about me, don't you like me?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you Jin." Mariko said.

Jin paused for a bit then let out a cry. "Why me." Because Mariko forgot all about him.

...

Mariko came back into her room to see little Yuuji playing around on Ryan's futon. "OH HOW CUTE!" Mariko squealed and ran up to little Yuuji. Ryan was inside the room standing around. "Is he yours Ryan!" Mariko picked little Yuuji up and little Yuuji squealed in delight.

"My sister's kid, but he's my kid now since I adopted him." Ryan replied while he was massaging his shoulder.

"Oh so cute, so cute, so cute." Mariko squealed rubbing her nose on Yuuji's nose.

"So this is your room." Rayo said coming in along with Takuya, Jin, and Reiko.

"Hey can they all fit in here?" Daiki asked as Reiko squealed upon seeing little Yuuji. Mariko was playing around with Yuuji, making Yuuji stand and jump.

Takuya looked at Yuuji then Ryan. "You know with your looks, it seems strange to have a kid right?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, I get that too much." Ryan said holding his arm. "At least he's not really mine, but he's still my nephew either way."

"This little guy's pretty cute." Rayo said coming up to Yuuji. Yuuji shirked away from Rayo. Rayo chuckled. "I guess he doesn't like me."

"Yeah, he doesn't really take kindly to men." Ryan said wincing. "Daiki seems to be an exception." Daiki was blushing and looking away.

Mariko picked Yuuji up again. "Onii-sama, can I take this baby back home with me?"

"Oh NO WAY!" Ryan exclaimed. "My baby!" He said taking Yuuji in his arms, while Ryan winced. Ryan noticed that Yuuji still wanted to play with Mariko so Ryan handed Yuuji back to Mariko. Ryan then walked away.

"So anyway Rayo, this is Ryan." Mariko said to Rayo.

"Nice to meet you." Rayo said sticking a hand out. Ryan however didn't take Rayo's hand. Ryan also had one eye closed.

"Whose this Mariko, your boyfriend?" Ryan asked.

Mariko and Rayo blushed, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Mariko shouted.

"Oh good, then that means that I still have a chance." Ryan said.

"Anyway Rayo, this person here whose looking away and blushing is Daiki." Mariko said.

"Dai, Dai, Dai." Yuuji cooed.

"Nice to meet you." Rayo said. He and Daiki shook hands.

"Likewise, make sure you take care of Mariko you hear?" Daiki said.

"I told you we're not a couple!" Mariko shouted.

Takuya smiled. "I wouldn't exactly mind if they did become a couple though." Takuya said to himself. Then he looked at Ryan.

Ryan slowly fell into bed . . . . . .

..._OMAKE! _...

_Daiki and Baby . . ._

After reaching the academy, little Yuuji seemed to want to go to the park to play. "You want to go?" Daiki asked Yuuji.

Yuuji let out a laugh as if saying yes.

"Let's go then." Daiki said.

After walking for a bit, Daiki sat down on a bench. "Man, it's hard carrying around a baby without a stroller." Daiki said as Yuuji played around with Daiki's Aura Changer key, taking it out and putting it back in.

"Mama." Yuuji said as he played with the Aura Changer.

"Hm?" Daiki said. "Mama?" Daiki looked at Yuuji playing with the key. "Did . . . your mama have one of these?" Daiki didn't get an answer because well, Yuuji's a baby. "Right . . ."

Yuuji looked at Daiki, "Dai, Dai, Dai!" Yuuji cooed.

"It's not 'Dai, Dai, Dai', its Dai, Dai, Daiki . . ." Daiki shook his head, "I mean Daiki!"

"AW HOW CUTE!" Various woman shouted and a few of them rushed towards Daiki and little Yuuji.

"Whoa." Daiki said.

"Is he yours!" One woman asked.

"This little guy is so cute!" Another woman asked.

Little Yuuji squealed in delight while Daiki just stared in astonishment as the woman somehow thought Daiki was a hot single dad with a baby in hand.

After the woman were gone, Daiki looked at little Yuuji as they headed for home. "What is it about a baby and a single man, that it attracts many beautiful woman?" Daiki asked himself while looking at Yuuji. Yuuji just laughed and clapped.

...

Hope you guys like this chapter, please review and more OC donations would be appreciated! This story cannot continue unless I get more OC's to work with.

Oh and the other rangers that appear in this chapter, such as Shurikenger, Shinken Blue, Green, and Yellow, can still be used for OC's, I was just using them for a flashback.


	5. Rain that the color of red death looms

I do not own Super Sentai or anything this fic may reference whether intentional or not.

We got a problem guys, we have two people who want Gekiblue on their team. **Honoomaru** however wins this as this goes on a first come first serve basis, so **Goseiking**, we need a change in the team or else I won't be able to use it. You can either make a new team or change Gekiblue into another ranger or an OC type Gekiranger.

Luckily I am not counting Timefire as a red ranger.

Another thing, where's this Beast Spirit thing coming for Gekiranger anyway? Gekirangers don't have Beast Spirits. Never have never will. Just want an answer that's it.

This chapter is technically a filler chapter. It was meant to stall for time to get more OC's, but I didn't expect to get a lot between the time that I posted Chapter 4 and now. Granted this chapter was a must since the previous chapter left a cliff hanger at the end of the chapter which led to this chapter. Hope you guys will like it though.

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 5: Such is the rain that the color of red death looms

_The world in the future is in constant threats from monsters. When this threat became impossible to neutralize, the sun shut itself from humanity with clouds over it. Because of these clouds, the rain falls often._

Footsteps rushed across the puddles in the schoolyard to get to the academy as quickly as possible.

_The rain usually hits against the barrier, but whenever the barrier is cracked, some rain seeps through._

Heavy breaths resounded as the runners panicked to the school. A baby whine for it felt the tense mood in the air.

_With the barrier fallen, the rain falls . . ._

"SENSEI!" Daiki screamed. He was holding an unconscious Ryan in his arms. Blood was flowing out of Ryan's mouth and down Ryan's hand. "SENSEI!"

"What is it?" Asked the ponytail staff member who is named Ryna.

"We need the doctor, we have an injured person here!" Takuya shouted.

Ryna looked at Ryan, and Ryna jumped back in shock upon seeing the blood all over Ryan. "What happened to him!"

"We don't know!" Mariko shouted. "Hurry up and get the doctor!"

"H-h-HAI!" Ryna bowed.

...

The Academy has a nurse's office that is used mostly by the students and some rangers who just want a quick place to rest up.

There is also a medical quarter that is used to treat serious injuries. This is the place where Yuna is being kept now.

Ryan had an irregular heartbeat and it appeared as if they could lose him at any time. His breaths were irregular. Yuuji, being carried by Mariko, let out worried whines when he saw Ryan with all the medical equipment on Ryan.

Ryan's dress shirt was opened. "CLEAR!" Shouted the busty doctor, who was a woman named Miki. She was using a defibrillator to keep Ryan from dying. She pushed against Ryan's chest and Ryan's body made a jump. Yuuji let out a cry upon seeing what was happening to his dad.

"It's ok, Ryan's going to be ok." Mariko whispered to Yuuji and held Yuuji's face close to her chest so Yuuji didn't have to see Ryan.

"Mariko . . . maybe we should leave them alone." Reiko said.

"I want to see if Ryan's going to be ok or not." Mariko said, sniffing.

"Then, how about I take Yuuji outside." Reiko asked. "This may be too hard for him to see."

"Sure." Mariko said handing Yuuji to Reiko. Reiko walked out the door with Yuuji. Yuuji looked back to see Ryan at least once more.

"Da Da." Yuuji cooed before the door closed.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Daiki shouted and slammed his fist against the bed that Ryan was lying on. "Don't die on me man!"

"We can't lose another." Mariko cried. "Rayo, don't you have a spell that can help him?"

"I'm sorry." Rayo said. "I don't think there's a spell that will help." Mariko cried and Rayo tried his best to comfort her.

"We're losing him!" Miki shouted.

"Jinrai, Shinobi Change." Jin said transforming. Jin walked over to Miki. "Here, let me try." Miki handed Jin the defibrillator. Jin rubbed the two together. "RYAN! GET UP!" Jin pushed down on Ryan's chest.

Ryan was shocked, but unfortunately nothing was changing for the state he was in. His heart rate was gradually dropping. All Jin did was at least slow down the rate that Ryan's heartbeat was dropping.

"Damn it." Jin said. He tried again but to no avail. Eventually Miki had Jin give up. Jin reverted back to civilian form.

"You tried your best." Takuya said to Jin.

"I . . . I like that guy. I still want to hear more of how the sunrise looked like from him." Jin said bursting into tears.

"Our team is . . . cursed isn't it." Mariko wept for they were going to lose another third member.

"No, no, NO!" Daiki shouted. "RYAN OPEN YOUR EYES! You haven't done what you said you wanted yet! You want to get stronger right? HOW ABOUT YUUJI! Are you just going to leave him alone!"

"Calm down Daiki." Ojii-chan said coming in.

"Ojii-chan." Takuya gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming in to see how Ryan was doing." Ojii-chan replied. Behind him were Taiga and the pigtail staff member named Karin.

"You." Daiki growled. He stomped towards Taiga and grabbed Taiga. "YOU BASTARD!"

"NYA!" Taiga yelped. When Daiki grabbed Taiga, Karin was pushed by the enraged Daiki.

"You, I thought Ryan was training with you!" Daiki shouted. "So how did he end up in that state!"

"IT WASN'T ME JYA!" Taiga shouted.

Outside the room, Yuuji was letting out worried whines and wasn't quite as energetic and happy as before. "Don't worry." Reiko said trying to comfort the baby. "Daddy will be ok."

Yuna was just walking in the halls back to the room that she was staying in, when she saw Reiko and Yuuji. "Hey aren't you one of Ryan's friends?" Yuna asked.

"Um yeah, sort of." Reiko said. "Yuna wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Yuna said. Yuna looked at Yuuji. "This baby yours?"

"Um . . . no!" Reiko panicked. "Actually . . . he's Ryan's biological nephew and adopted son."

"Huh, why would Ryan's nephew be here then?" Yuna asked.

Reiko looked away at the door that led to the room where Ryan was kept in. "He's . . . in critical condition right now."

Yuna's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean?" Yuna asked. "He's ok isn't he!"

Reiko didn't answer and pointed at the door.

Yuna bursted into the room. "Ryan!" Yuna shrieked. She entered to see Karin trying to separate Daiki from Taiga.

"Taiga-san didn't do anything!" Karin shouted. "I saw it! The two of them just disappeared and when they reappeared, Ryan was hurt!"

Daiki stopped and released Taiga. "Is . . . that true?" Daiki asked.

"I can't even inflict wounds like that Jya." Taiga said.

"He was attacked by Blood Rouge." Ojii-chan explained.

"Blood Rogue . . ." Yuna gasped. "No . . . it can't be them."

"What's Blood Rogue?" Mariko asked.

"They're a rogue team of rangers aren't they?" Rayo asked.

"Correct." Ojii-chan replied. "They were once the Academy's greatest warriors, but suddenly, they changed allegiances and now they are considered a great threat."

"With a name like Blood Rogue, it's not hard to see that coming." Jin commented.

"Oh they weren't always Blood Rogue." Ojii-chan said. "No one knows who they were before, but ever since they became a threat we gave them that name due to their team." Ojii-chan looked at Ryan. "Three evil shades of red."

Yuna ran up to Ryan. "Ryan, is he going to be ok?" She asked.

"No one knows for sure." Miki replied. "It seems that, there's no hope."

"No." Yuna said.

"NO!" Daiki shouted.

"Ryan will get up! HE JUST HAS TO!" Mariko screamed.

"All we can do now is believe in him." Takuya said. "He is after all a Sentai Senshi."

Taiga sighed. "Jya, if only I had been stronger . . . then maybe . . ."

... A Few Hours Ago ...

While Team Lightning, Shining Phoenixz, Mariko, and Ken had been fighting the horde of monsters, Ryan had his own story with Taiga.

Taiga had told Ryan to go the gym in the academy. When Ryan got there, Taiga was already waiting. "So you have come Jya." Taiga said as his cat ears moved up and down.

"Yes, I'm here now." Ryan said, trying to keep his composure, except Taiga's moving cat ears were distracting. Before Ryan thought they might've been some cool hair, but when Ryan thought about it, these two pieces on the head were moving quite fluidly.

"Now that you are here, let's get started." Taiga said. "You are afraid that you are too weak, well my training will help strengthen your body . . ."

"I'm sorry," Ryan interrupted. "Can you come here please?"

"Nya?" Taiga walked forward to Ryan. "What is it Jya?"

Ryan grabbed Taiga's cat ears, then started rubbing them.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Taiga screamed and shoved Ryan away. Taiga held his ears. "What did you do that for Jya!"

Ryan moved his fingers around to see that he wasn't just imagining things. Those ears on Taiga's head . . . they were ears.

Ryan looked away in disgust. "Come back to me when you're a cat girl." Ryan said walking away.

"NYA!" Taiga cried. Taiga hid in a corner. "I'm not even supposed to be a cat." Taiga whined. "My Jyu Jyu Zenshin Hen was so imperfect, that not only did it not turn me into a humanoid tiger, it gave me cat ears and a penchant for saying Nya and Jya, Jya." Taiga played around with his ears. "JYA! The only thing that's Tiger about these is that they have tiger stripes! And that's it!"

"Well, if you were a cat girl, I probably would've just hit on you so I guess I'll just run with you." Ryan turned to Taiga. "So, how does this training go?"

"We will fight each other to strengthen your body Jya."

"Wait, wouldn't you kick my ass if we fought?" Ryan asked. "I'm really not that strong you know."

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya Jya." Taiga said revealing that he had Gekichangers on his hands.

"Ok then." Ryan said with his Kodenchangers on.

"Let's start out without our suits! NYA!" Taiga shouted and dashed towards Ryan.

Taiga tried a tiger swipe at Ryan and Ryan dodged. Taiga kept swiping at Ryan. Ryan parried a swipe then spun his body to take off his Blazer. Ryan swung the Blazer around like a weapon.

"Sorry, I'm more of a weapons person." Ryan said. Ryan swung his Blazer to attack Taiga. Taiga grabbed onto the Blazer, but Ryan pulled Taiga forward and kicked Taiga back away from the Blazer. "When I lack in strength, I make up in skill."

Taiga dusted his robe. "I see, so your technique is great Jya, but it is your body that is lacking."

"Excuse me?" Ryan asked.

"I shall teach you how to get stronger, by strengthening your body!" Taiga clenched his Gekichangers. "Get ready Ryan Hinote, it is time we do battle!"

"I see." Ryan said. He put his Blazer back on and pulled his sleeves up.

"TAGIRE!" Taiga announced. "Kemono no Chikara!"

"Release! Legend of the beast!" Ryan announced then grinded the gem on his changer.

"Beast ON!" Taiga punched the air.

"KODEN HENSHIN!" Ryan swung his arms and his body was engulfed in flames. The flames scattered revealing Kodenfire.

Taiga's body transformed in a red glow into . . . Gekired!

"I see, so it was you who helped out in that day when the barrier fell." Ryan said.

"Yes." Taiga said now in a voice that seemed less like a cat and more human. "But now I'm here to train you so you don't have to worry about dying."

"What happened to your 'Nya' and 'Jya'?" Ryan asked in wonder.

"Sorry, as a ranger I don't think it is professional to say these stuff." Taiga replied.

Honestly, it's just so tiring writing Jya and Nya every other sentence.

"Ok then." Ryan drew his Katana. "Let's get started!" Ryan dashed towards Taiga.

Taiga pushed his Gekichangers. "GekiNunchaku!" Taiga announced and red Nunchucks appeared for Taiga to use. Ryan swung his sword and Taiga caught the sword in the Nunchucks. Taiga flipped Ryan to the ground and swung the Nunchucks again.

"Kodenstaff, Nunchaku Mode!" Ryan announced and took the two red rod weapons from his belt and combined them to make Nunchucks himself. Ryan caught Taiga's arm in the Nunchucks. Ryan then flipped Taiga's arm and threw Taiga into the air. "Kodenbuster!" Ryan drew his gun and fired shots at Taiga, who bashed the shots with the GekiNunchaku.

Ryan dashed to where Taiga would land. "I'm confident in my speed!" Ryan shouted, about to slash the Hinote Katana and the Kodenbuster Sword.

"GEKISABER!" Taiga announced and blue shark themed sabers in his hands, replacing his GekiNunchakus. Taiga split the Gekisaber into two flimsy swords. Taiga hit Ryan's two swords and propelled himself away from Ryan, then back at Ryan. "Geki Waza! SHO SHO ZAN!" Taiga slashed Ryan with both swords.

Ryan flew back into a wall. "GAH!" Ryan shouted.

"Twin Sword Combination!" Taiga announced and combined his two swords into one saber. "Geki Waza, SUIRYU HA!" The whole entire field then flooded with water.

"Damn." Ryan growled as his body got wet. He rush along the water. "I won't be able to do much in this water." Ryan is a specialist in fire attacks so when the whole entire field is cover in fire, Ryan is going to have some trouble.

"HA!" Taiga jumped in the air and threw an overhead slash at Ryan.

Ryan parried with the Hinote Katana. "Sorry, can't let you have that!" Ryan pushed Taiga away. Ryan then slashed at Taiga with both the Hinote Katana and the Kodenbuster Sword.

Taiga parried the two swords with just his Gekisaber, then pushed Ryan away. Ryan roll along the floor, splashing against the water and when Ryan stopped, Ryan dove under the water.

Taiga ran over. "Hm, where did he go?"

Ryan's hand then came up to grab Taiga's leg. "Got you!" Ryan's voice resounded. Ryan emerged from the water in an attempt to slash Taiga.

Taiga slashed first and hit Ryan's chest while Ryan across Taiga's shoulder. Both rangers got knocked backwards and splashed around in the water.

Taiga got up, "you know, you're not half bad." Taiga remarked.

"Thanks I guess." Ryan said.

"But I think I'm going way too easy on you." Taiga said then in his hands, a red claw weapon appeared.

"What is that?" Ryan asked himself, then Taiga's Geki bursted from Taiga's body.

"Super Beast On!" Taiga shouted then pushed the claw weapon, popping the claws out. Part of Taiga's suit became white, thus transforming Taiga into Super Gekired.

"I see, so that's why you looked so different before." Ryan said.

"You did pretty well against Gekired, but can you handle Super Gekired?" Taiga asked.

"Who knows." Ryan said. "But you know what, I have one of those too."

"Eh?"

Ryan breathed in, "Ha," Ryan then let out a roar, "BURST!" His body then engulfed itself in flames. Ten fiery wings emerged from Ryan's back, giving Ryan an angelic presence.

"I see, so you can power up too." Taiga said.

"Sort of, but this doesn't last that long." Ryan said.

Then the door to the gym opened. "Taiga-san, you're using Super Beast On, is something wrong?" It was Karin who entered.

"No, just training." Taiga said. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Oh, is it that important to use Super Beast On?" Karin asked.

"Kind of." Taiga said. "How long does your Burst thing last?"

"Who knows, but I think I have one shot in." Ryan replied. Dairyuoh's projection flew around Ryan. Ryan held out a clenched fist and the clenched fist bursted with flames.

"Let's go." Taiga said. His back flared with his Geki, creating his Geki in the shape of wings.

The two rangers flew at each other.

"Super Kodenjyu Ougi, Great Blazing Fist!" Ryan announced. "HA!" Ryan threw his fist forward.

"ORYAH!" Taiga swung his Gekiclaw. Dairyuoh blew flames that pushed Ryan forward, however, as the attacks collided, red lighting fired down from out of nowhere and then a red portal engulfed Kodenfire and Super Gekired.

"What the!" Karin rubbed her eyes, then opened them again, "Guys . . . where are you?"

...

The portal opened up in a quarry and Ryan and Taiga fell out of the portal. "ARGH!" Both crashed and rolled on the ground.

Ryan was out of his Burst state. "What happened!" Ryan looked around. "This isn't the gym!"

Taiga looked around, "How did we get here?" He asked.

"Whatever it is, let's just get someone to pick us up." Ryan used his Kodenchanger as a communicator. "Oi Daiki, can you track this signal and get some one to pick us up?" Ryan got static. "Huh?"

Taiga used his Gekichangers. "Oi, is anyone there?" Static.

"What's going on here?" Ryan asked. He looked around and the area was eerily silent. "I'm getting the chills just being here."

Then both rangers heard footsteps. They turned to a nearby forest. A fog loomed over the woods, and three men with their faces hidden walked forward. Each wore red differently. One wore red on his shirt, one wore red under his jacket, and one wore red on his pants. The one with the red shirt was holding a belt in his hands.

The one with the red shirt under the black jacket was strapping on an Aura Changer. The one with the red shirt snapped on the belt and took off the belt buckle. The one with the red pants took out a handheld device and spun it in his hands.

"Dino Buckler," said the one with the red shirt.

"Aura Changer," said the one with the red shirt under the black jacket.

"Doron Changer," said the one with the red pants.

All three men transformed into rangers and walked out of the woods.

"WHAT THE!" Ryan shouted. "Rangers!"

One started a cold roll call, "Tyrannoranger, Geki."

"Ryuranger, Tenkasei Ryou."

"Ninjared, Sasuke."

"We are," said Tyrannoranger.

"The three shades of red," said Ryuranger.

"Blood Rogue," finished Ninjared.

"What the hell!" Ryan shouted. "Why did you transform on us, are you guys looking for a fight or something!"

"Yes." Tyrannoranger replied. "Yes we are." The a sword appeared in his hands in a red glow. The Ryugekiken. Tyrannoranger also drew his sidearm and changed the gun into a sword.

Ryuranger drew his Star Sword and Knife. "You know about something important and we want to beat you up for it."

Ninjared drew the sword, Kakuremaru, behind his back. Then a red and gold sword, the Hikarimaru, appeared in his other hand. "So, what do we do with the tiger guy?"

"Just kill him." Tyrannoranger replied.

"We just need to beat the Dragon guy beaten up badly, we do not need the other one." Ryuranger said.

Ryan stood back. "Oh crap, they're serious!" Ryan drew his Kodenbuster sword and Katana.

"Like you youngsters could kill me." Taiga held his Gekisaber and Gekiclaw at the ready.

The five red rangers dashed at each other.

Tyrannoranger clashed swords with Ryan. Taiga fought both Ninjared and Ryuranger. Tyrannoranger swung his Ryugekiken at Ryan. Ryan parried with his Katana. "I wonder, how is that woman doing now?" Tyrannoranger asked.

"Wha?" Ryan slashed at Tyrannoranger with the Kodenbuster sword. He knew Tyrannoranger was talking about Yuna.

"We need her, so we'll use you!" Tyrannoranger slashed Ryan across the chest with the Ranger Sword, then bashed Ryan towards the other three red rangers. Ryan swung his Katana and slashed Tyrannoranger but then Tyrannoranger dashed and swung his swords to hit Ryan to Ryuranger.

Ryuranger turned and kicked Ryan away. Ryuranger jumped after Ryan then Tyrannoranger dashed at Taiga. "RYAN!" Taiga shouted. Then Taiga's Gekisaber extended in a watery glow. "SUPER NAMI NAMI ZAN!" Taiga swung his sword.

Ryuranger slashed at Ryan on and on. Ryan tried to counterattack, but then Ryuranger threw a fist to Ryan's gut. Ryan let out a yell of pain, then Ryuranger punched Ryan three times then slashed Ryan across the chest with the Star Sword. Ryan rolled across the ground, dropping his Kodenbuster sword. "You're taking quite a beating you know." Ryuranger combined his two weapons into the Daibuster. He walked over and took the Kodenbuster in hand, switching it to its gun mode. "You know you can just give up and help us then we won't have to kill you 99 percent." Ryuranger fired both guns at Ryan.

Ryan was trying to get up at the moment, then got shot by his own Kodenbuster's laser. Ryan screamed in pain as more shots came by. Any stray shots created explosions near Ryan that blazed against his suit. Ryan dropped on one knee.

"Still standing, maybe more." Ryuranger said aiming again, only to get cut from behind by the long Super Nami Nami Zan.

Ryuranger dropped the Kodenbuster and ended up rolling away while Ninjared who had been hit by the Super Nami Nami Zan, was now flipping to Ryan. Ninjared kicked Ryan from the air then slashed Ryan with both of Ninjared's blades. Ryuranger was going to run back to fight Ryan, but then decided to just go back to fight Taiga.

Ninjared threw a flurry of slashes at Ryan, then Ninjared put his hands in a hand sigh. "Ninpo!" Ninjared shouted and four Ninjared dopplegangers appeared. Those dopplegangers ran at Ryan. Ryan tried to fend them off with his Katana, but Ryan was overpowered by the sheer numbers of Ninjared and each Ninjared threw a flurry of slashes at Ryan, then the dopplegangers ran to Taiga. The real Ninjared then slashed Ryan with a powerful slash. Ryan screamed as he was hit.

Taiga was able to fend the two rangers he was fighting well. First he bashed Tyrannoranger's helmet with the Gekisaber's hilt. Then Taiga clawed Ryuranger. Taiga slashed both rangers with the Gekisaber then used his two weapons to cut both red rangers away. Taiga prepared to finish off both rangers, but the four doppleganger Ninjared's ran over and grabbed Taiga to keep Taiga from moving. "WHAT THE!" Taiga shouted and struggled against the four Ninjared's.

"Let's leave him for now." Tyrannoranger said. "He's way to strong for us."

"Let's go and kill the other Dragon Ranger as much as we can." Ryuranger cackled.

"Come on guys, get over here and help me kill this guy." Ninjared mockingly said. He grabbed Ryan by the back of his neck. Then Ninjared just kept bashing at Ryan's chest with the blade of the Kakuremaru. The two other rangers ran over and slashed Ryan. Ninjared released Ryan and slashed Ryan across the chest. Tyrannoranger slashed Ryan's back, Ryuranger slashed Ryan around the chest. Ryan screamed after each hit. Each three red rangers kept cutting at Ryan, and Ryan tried fighting back, only to keep getting cut. Swords came from every direction, cutting Ryan. Sparks flew off of Ryan's suit, sparks that heated Ryan's body up, furthering his pain.

"RYAN!" Taiga shouted, he growled violently, then bursted his Geki out, obliterating the four Doppleganger Ninjared's. Taiga pushed his Gekichangers, and a large red blade appeared in his hands. "Saiblade!" Taiga combined his Gekiclaw with the Saiblade. "Kageki Kenzan!" Taiga's Geki wings bursted out. Taiga dashed forward and red energy formed over the Super Saiblade. "Geki Waza!" Taiga announced before he neared the Blood Rogue team.

When Taiga did near, Ryuranger, Tyrannoranger, and Ninjared stopped to see if they could stop Taiga, but were cut by a powerful impact from the Super Saiblade.

"CHO EI EI KAGEKI ZAN!" Taiga had swung his Super Saiblade and slashed the three red rangers, then Taiga's Geki wings propelled him to Ryan and grabbed Ryan. Taiga flew back towards the three red rangers. "CHO EI EI KAGEKI ZAN!" Taiga swung again and slashed the three rangers again.

Taiga slid across the ground till he near the fallen Kodenbuster. Taiga picked the gun up and fired at the three rangers, then Taiga sniffed the air. Taiga looked behind him and saw a crack in the air. He didn't know why there was a crack in the air, and he didn't care. Taiga just hoped this thing was going to get them home.

"HAH!" Taiga slashed the crack, enlarging it into a portal. Taiga grabbed Ryan and jumped into the portal. "Seeya, Jya Nya! (Ja Ne as in 'later')" Taiga shouted and he and Ryan disappeared into the portal.

"After them!" Tyrannoranger shouted and Blood Rogue ran to the portal, only for the portal to disappear.

"Damn." Ninjared growled.

"Oh well." Ryuranger shrugged. "It was a waste, that guy's probably going to die from the wounds we gave him."

"At least we had fun." Ninjared said.

"Being attacked by Blood Rogue's triple technique, death for the victim, fun for us." Tyrannoranger chuckled. "And we were going to let him live to help us too, shame."

...

Taiga and Ryan reappeared in the Gym with their suits dematerialized. "What happened to him!" Karin shouted and ran over.

"He's wounded, come on, let's get him to the medical quarters." Taiga said without sounding like a cat even though the Gekired suit wasn't on.

Ryan then stood up on his own. "I'm fine." Ryan said. "Just a few scratches, but I'll live."

"But your body . . . Jya." Taiga said.

"I'm used to getting beaten by a lot of attacks. I may not have a strong body but I believe in my stamina." Ryan said sheathing his Katana, which disappeared afterwards. Ryan tried walking on his own, but fell down. Karin helped Ryan up and Taiga came over to help Ryan too.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Taiga asked.

"I'll sleep it off." Ryan said.

"If you say so, Jya." Taiga said.

"Just help me back home." Ryan said. "That's all I ask.

...

Taiga rode Ryan's Hikoden back to the dorms for Academy rangers. Taiga then helped Ryan back to Ryan's room. "You sure you're ok Jya?" Taiga asked sounding cat like now.

"Yeah." Ryan said.

"I mean from what I gathered in our battle, you didn't exactly have a strong body." Taiga said.

"Don't worry about it." Ryan said. "I've never once visited the Doctor's office after a battle, I don't think I need to start now."

"All right, but be careful Jya." Taiga said then left Ryan.

Ryan dropped into his Futon. Then he let out a scream. "Damn it, my body hurts a lot." Ryan gasped. He turned to his back. "Damn it, damn it, damn it. But I can't let others worry about me, I just can't." Ryan sighed. "I need to get stronger, I just have to. I lost today because I was too weak."

Daiki entered with little Yuuji. "Hey Ryan, you won't believe this. When we were at the park, many women came over to squeal over how cute Yuuji was." Daiki said with a smile while Yuuji laughed.

"Oh how nice." Ryan said.

Daiki jumped back in shock. He thought Ryan would act all perverted and ask how it was like but Ryan just didn't. "You ok man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryan replied. Daiki set Yuuji down on Ryan's futon, then Yuuji crawled over to Ryan.

"Da Da!" Yuuji squealed and hit Ryan's arm.

Ryan winced in pain. Then Ryan sat up and gave a finger for Yuuji to play with. "Heh, did you like playing with Uncle Daiki?" Ryan asked and Yuuji squealed. "I'll play with you next time, right now Daddy's tired." Ryan then stood up and walked away.

"Huh?" Yuuji let out a cute whine as he saw Ryan walk away.

Mariko came in a few minutes later. She saw little Yuuji playing around on Ryan's futon. "OH HOW CUTE!" Mariko squealed and ran up to little Yuuji. Ryan was inside the room standing around. "Is he yours Ryan!" Mariko picked little Yuuji up and little Yuuji squealed in delight.

Ryan slowly turned to look at Mariko. "My sister's kid, but he's my kid now since I adopted him." Ryan replied. He let out a hiss of pain and massaged his shoulder.

"Oh so cute, so cute, so cute." Mariko squealed rubbing her nose on Yuuji's nose.

"So this is your room." Rayo said coming in along with Takuya, Jin, and Reiko. Ryan winced in pain and almost fell on his knee.

"Hey can they all fit in here?" Daiki asked as Reiko squealed upon seeing little Yuuji. Mariko was playing around with Yuuji, making Yuuji stand and jump. Ryan let out irregular breaths.

Takuya looked at Yuuji then Ryan. "You know with your looks, it seems strange to have a kid right?" Takuya asked. Ryan let out a soft growl and turned to Takuya.

"Yes, I get that too much." Ryan hissed, holding his arm. "At least he's not really mine, but he's still my nephew either way."

"This little guy's pretty cute." Rayo said coming up to Yuuji. Yuuji shirked away from Rayo. Rayo chuckled. "I guess he doesn't like me."

"Yeah, he doesn't really take kindly to men." Ryan said wincing in pain. "Daiki seems to be an exception." Daiki was blushing and looking away.

Mariko picked Yuuji up again. "Onii-sama, can I take this baby back home with me?"

Ryan widened his eyes in a fit of rage. "Oh NO WAY!" Ryan exclaimed. Then realized that Mariko was just joking, so he tried to recover. "My baby!" He said taking Yuuji in his arms, while Ryan winced in pain. Ryan noticed that Yuuji still wanted to play with Mariko so Ryan handed Yuuji back to Mariko. Ryan then walked away. Ryan noticed blood coming down his hand. Ryan tried his best to hide it.

"So anyway Rayo, this is Ryan." Mariko said to Rayo.

"Nice to meet you." Rayo said sticking a hand out. Ryan noticed that it was Rayo's right hand and blood was streaming down Ryan's right hand. Ryan had no choice but to not accept the handshake. Ryan felt a sting of pain from his bleeding arm and closed one eye.

"Whose this Mariko, your boyfriend?" Ryan asked, struggling to sound calm.

Mariko and Rayo blushed, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Mariko shouted.

"Oh good, then that means that I still have a chance." Ryan said trying to joke.

"Anyway Rayo, this person here whose looking away and blushing is Daiki." Mariko said.

"Dai, Dai, Dai." Yuuji cooed. Yuuji then turned to look at Ryan. "Da Da?" Yuuji saw that Ryan was not acting normal.

"Nice to meet you." Rayo said. He and Daiki shook hands.

"Likewise, make sure you take care of Mariko you hear?" Daiki said.

"I told you we're not a couple!" Mariko shouted. Ryan let out a grunt that was drowned by Mariko's shouting.

Takuya smiled. "I wouldn't exactly mind if they did become a couple though." Takuya said to himself. Then he looked at Ryan.

Ryan's body dropped. He slowly fell into Mariko's bed and dropped on bed . . . falling unconscious.

"Ryan, will you please get off of my bed?" Mariko said coming up to Ryan.

Takuya widened his eyes in horror when he saw blood on Mariko's sheet. "RYAN!" Takuya ran up to Ryan and flipped Ryan around.

Ryan was bleeding all over, for unknown reasons.

"RYAN!" Mariko and Daiki screamed.

Daiki quickly grabbed Ryan and carried Ryan on his (Daiki) back. "We got to get him some medical attention quick!" Daiki shouted. He rushed out the door.

"I'll come with you!" Mariko shouted and ran after Daiki.

"Come on let's go." Takuya said to his team. Rayo followed the others and they all ran out.

Yuuji was left all alone and when the baby realized he was alone, little Yuuji started crying. Mariko ran back in. "Sorry baby!" Mariko carried little Yuuji out.

Daiki ran as quickly as he can. He was afraid that if he drove, he might worsen Ryan's condition. As Daiki ran, the sky started to rain. Daiki was surprised when he got wet, but remembered that the barrier still wasn't up yet. Daiki rushed through the puddles and rushed into the schoolyard. As he ran, he passed by Taiga, who was trying to escape the rain.

Taiga saw Ryan on Daiki's back, "Oh no." Taiga said.

...

All this happened to lead to events in the present.

Ryan in his coma got a flashback . . .

...

_Ryan was inside Kinta's Sushi, eating his heart out, trying to drown his sorrows with Food and Alcohol, except he didn't have any Alcohol since the shop owner, Kinta, wouldn't let Ryan have any since Ryan looked sixteen. Outside, rain splattered against the barrier, except for a few leaks due to cracks in the barrier._

_Raine was carrying Yuuji outside the shop in hopes to find Ryan. When she looked inside Kinta's Sushi, she saw Ryan sitting at the bar eating. "Ryan!" Raine shouted. "What are you doing!"_

_Yuuji looked as if he had been crying for a long time. When he saw Ryan, Yuuji held out his arms and wanted Ryan to carry him (Yuuji)._

_"You left Yuuji alone at my house!" Raine shouted. "What were you thinking!"_

_"I was thinking of leaving him with you." Ryan said not taking Yuuji._

_Raine slapped Ryan. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" Raine shouted. "You're Yuuji's father now! Why don't you act more responsible!"_

_Ryan broke down crying. "What am I supposed to do!" Ryan shouted. "I lost my job, my sister. What the hell do you think I'm supposed to do! Adopting Yuuji was a mistake, I should've just left Yuuji for someone else."_

_Yuuji let out a confused whine, then Raine held Yuuji closer. "You take that back, you know that you're the only one who can take care of Yuuji."_

_"As you say." Ryan said drinking his drink._

_"Is that beer!" Raine screamed and snatched the drink from Ryan._

_"It's only Apple Cider Ma'am." Kinta said to Raine._

_"He didn't let me have anything alcohol related because I looked sixteen." Ryan whined._

_"I also didn't let you have any because drowning your sorrows in alcohol isn't the best way to __deal with a problem." Kinta said to Ryan._

_"Then what do you expect me to do then!" Ryan shouted. "I have nothing left, at least let me alone so I can leave Yuuji for someone who can provide for him better!"_

_"Well if you really want to help your baby, then I suggest you to join the Academy." Kinta said._

_"The what?" Ryan asked._

_"The Academy." Kinta said. Kinta looked at Ryan's Kodenchangers. "I can tell that you are a ranger. The academy is looking for rangers to fight for them, to defend others and to guide the world away from darkness."_

_Upon hearing that, Ryan's ears perked up._

_"It's not really a job mind you." Kinta continued. "You'll receive a minimal pay, but the Academy will provide food and shelter for you. It's perfect if you want to raise your kid."_

_"Hey that sounds like a good idea." Raine said. Raine looked at Yuuji. "How about it, don't you think it would be nice to live at the Academy?" Yuuji squealed and clapped his hands._

_"Yuuji . . ." Ryan said. "But . . . I'm not strong."_

_"Have some confidence." Raine said. "I've seen you fight, you're not that bad of a fighter. And joining the Academy will give you something to do."_

_Ryan looked at Yuuji again. Ryan held Yuuji and Yuuji squealed in delight to be in his father's hands again. Ryan started crying._

_..._

_The next day Ryan entered the Academy. First Ryan wanted to see how big the shelter that the Academy would provide was so he left Yuuji with Raine for a few days. Ryan walked up to the gate of the Academy. "It looks like a High School." Ryan said. "A really prestigious one." Ryan straighten his tie and walked forward. He looked around in awe. "Man, outside it looks like a prestigious high school, in here it looks really awesome!" Teachers, some transformed into rangers and some not, were training young students in martial arts. Ryan didn't see where he was going and bumped into Ryna._

_"Ite." Ryna whined when she recovered._

_"I'M SORRY!" Ryan bowed to Ryna. "I'm really sorry!"_

_"It's ok, but shouldn't you be in class?" Ryna asked._

_"Huh?"_

_"You're a student here aren't you?" Ryna asked._

_"Actually I'm here to apply for a job as a ranger." Ryan replied._

_"Oh, so you're here to apply to be a student?" Ryna asked._

_"Well I'm twenty one . . . would I still be a student?"_

_Ryna widened her eyes in shock. "Wow, you're so young looking for a twenty one year old."_

_"I get that a lot." Ryan said._

_"But yeah, when you become a Ranger of the Academy, you become a student regardless of age." Ryna answered. "Do . . . you know where to go?"_

_"Not really." Ryan asked. "Do you?"_

_"Well I'm a staff member here so I'm pretty sure I should know."_

_"OH!" Ryan shouted. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize some one as pretty as you would be a staff member to this academy."_

_"Oh thank you." Ryna said._

_Ryan looked around again. "This place is really prestigious!" Then he looked at Ryna again. "So how do I apply to become a student?"_

_"You have to go talk to Ojii-chan."_

_"Who is he?"_

_"The headmaster."_

_"Oh are you the headmaster's granddaughter?" Ryan asked._

_"Actually, every one just calls him Ojii-chan." Ryna replied._

_"Huh, that's pretty weird."_

_"It is." Ryna said._

_"So where is Ojii-chan?" Ryan asked._

_Ryna grabbed Ryan's hand. "Here, I'll take you to him."_

_Ryan blushed, "t-t-thanks."_

_Ryna pulled Ryan to Ojii-chan's office. Ryan knocked on the door. "Ojii-chan, you got an applicant." Ryna said._

_"Take him to the Headmaster's Office." Ojii-chan's said._

_"Mou, why don't you just talk to him in your office huh?" Ryna asked._

_"Because . . . I rather not have some one coming in here except me." Ojii-chan replied._

_Ryna sighed and turned to Ryan. "I'm sorry, we need to move. I hope this isn't too much trouble for you."_

_"Not at all," Ryan said, "I can wait."_

_Ryna led Ryan to the headmaster's true office. It was empty at the moment so Ryan sat down. Ryna went to get Ojii-chan._

_An old man wearing a red robe came in._

_"Are you Ojii-chan?" Ryan asked._

_"Hm?" The old man looked at Ryan. "I'm sorry young man, but I am an Ojii-chan, but I am not THE Ojii-chan."_

_"Oh, sorry." Ryan said._

_The old man looked at Ryan, then smiled. "You're Rekka's Grandson aren't you?"_

_"Huh?" Ryan looked at the old man. "Whose Rekka?"_

_"You look a lot like him you know."_

_"Oh . . ." Ryan nodded. "I get it. Rekka is a name my family has used as a surname but we switched back to Hinote at one point since that was our true last name to start with. Yeah, I think I know what you are talking about."_

_"You seem really tense." The old man sat next to Ryan. "What's up?"_

_"I'm just nervous, that's all."_

_The old man chuckled. "You know, you remind me so much of Rekka-kun it's not funny."_

_"Huh?"_

_"He was like you too, so nervous all the time and always looking down."_

_"I see, so that's what my Ojii-chan was like." Ryan said looking down._

_"But you know, he grew out of it." The old man said. "He gained comrades and his resolve grew day by day that eventually you wouldn't even recognize him."_

_Ryan gasped, "that sounds really cool." He never knew that his grandfather had such a development._

_The old man reached into his pocket and pulled out a video player. "He told me one day you would come." The old man said. "So he told me to give this to you."_

_"Wait, are you an old friend of my Ojii-chan's?" Ryan asked the old man._

_"Yeah, that's exactly what I am." The old man replied, then walked to the door. "Take care you hear. What's your name anyway?"_

_"Ryan."_

_"I see, your family sure likes to use RY (Re) a lot." The old man then had a laugh. "Well good luck Ryan. May the power protect you." The old man exited and closed the door._

_Ryan looked at the video player and then he turned it on. Ryan gasped in awe all of a sudden as the video player's screen bursted out into tons of images in above Ryan and in front of Ryan's face. Ryan stared at the images in surprise and shock. He looked around. These were images of Ryan's past ancestors before him, the Hinote clan._

_Images of his families' history flooded into Ryan's head. He saw how his family before him acted and saw just how confident they all were._

_He saw an image of his grandfather. "Ryan, how you doing." The old man said. "If you're getting this, then that means that you are ready. Become stronger Ryan. The Sun shines down on all of us. Make it so that the sun will shine once again you hear?"_

_The Video Player stopped. Ryan tried to turn it on again, but he got nothing. The Video Player just wasn't going to turn on again._

_Ryan decided to walk a bit outside to try to take in the images that he had just received. Along the way he passed by Daiki and Mariko, who he did not know at the time._

_He didn't watch where he was going and bumped into Takuya, a total stranger. Takuya dropped some colored disks onto the floor. "I'm sorry!" Ryan shouted and helped Takuya pick up the disks._

_"It's ok." Takuya said picking up the disks. Takuya noticed the changer on Ryan's hands. "You're a ranger aren't you?"_

_"Well, I'm applying to be a student today." Ryan replied._

_Takuya smiled. "Well, good luck kid." Takuya said patting Ryan's head. "I bet you'll be great." Takuya gave a thumbs up to Ryan, "Be confident and you'll make it for sure." Takuya then walked away._

_Ryan stood there, taking in everything. Confidence. He lacked it. He knew he lacked a strong body, but he also lacked confidence. Then Ryan smiled. Ryan wasn't going to act reserved anymore. "All right, I'll do it." Ryan turned. "Ojii-chan . . ." Then Ryan pointed to the ceiling, emulating his favorite fictional hero. "Ojii-chan said this: You must always protect what is right in front of you, even if you are weak, then you must make sure you become strong enough to protect!" Ryan dashed to the office. "Look out world, here comes Kodenfire!"_

_..._

Ryan started to stir. His heartbeat started increasing. He opened his eyes at the same time Reiko entered with Yuuji. Ryan sat up, surprising every one. "Ojii-chan said this: I'M BACK!"

"RYAN!" Yuna and Mariko shouted and both hugged Ryan.

"Hey guys, missed me!" Ryan shouted cheerfully.

"Ryan, you're ok!" Takuya shouted.

Jin who had been bawling due to being unable to help Ryan, was now bawling again this time in joy. "I'M SO GLAD HE'S NOT DEAD!"

Daiki and Taiga let out sighs of relief. "I'm glad he's ok Jya." Taiga said.

"Me too." Daiki said, holding back his tears of joy.

"Come on guys, did you really think I would die from a few scratches!" Ryan said jokingly.

"Knew you'd be back." Takuya said hitting Ryan's arm with a gentle fist.

"Boy I'm glad he came out of this ok." Rayo remarked.

"Wow, I can't believe he made such a miraculous recovery." Miki said.

"A Ranger is one who creates miracles." Ojii-chan said. "They just have to make it happen."

"Da Da." Yuuji said trying to reach for Ryan.

"Ryan, I think your kid wants you." Reiko said to Ryan.

"Come here Yuuji!" Ryan said taking Yuuji in hand.

"Aren't you glad little baby?" Yuna asked Yuuji.

Yuuji squealed seeing his dad now ok. "Da Da Da!" Yuuji shouted.

"You don't have to worry about a think Yuuji, Daddy isn't going to leave you." Ryan said. "But . . ." _I'm going to get stronger . . . I don't know why those guys want Yuna, but I'll beat them one day before they get her._ Ryan looked out the window. The rain was letting up. _Watch Blood Rogue, wait for the day that I'll utterly destroy you._

Rayo laughed alongside every one, then his head started to hurt. "No, why now."

_The Sentai war ensued. Blood Rogue laughed maniacally. Tyrannoranger had a red item in his hands and slaughtering countless rangers with just one swing of a sword. This item . . . is this the Red Soul?_

Rayo snapped back into reality. He looked worry for a bit, but noticing the happy occasion, he decided to be happy as well. After all, Ryan Hinote, red ranger Kodenfire, just escaped death's door.

However, once the laughing dies down, Ryan must work on getting stronger, and Taiga is willing to help.

...

Taiga was in the woods at night. He walked around till he got to what seemed like a temple. Taiga started talking. "That boy seems to have potential Jya. I'm worried that he may get seriously injured again Jya so I'll continue working with him. However, I think his team should help him as well, but I don't know if I can get them to help him."

"Don't worry, I'll help him indirectly." Said a voice belonging to a man in black.

"Yeah, and I know that you want to spread your teaching down the line . . . Rin Jyu Lion Ken user, Rio-sama . . ." Taiga said to the man in black . . . whose name is Rio.

A lion mecha projection appeared around Rio and the lion roared.

...

Hope you guys like this chapter even though it's sort of filler. This is just filler until the next story arc. Watch out, next comes some nasty Weather.

Please review. More OC's would be awesome.

One more thing, what is this with changing Gekiblue into a female ranger? Is there some fad that I missed or something?


	6. Memories of the beloved to despair

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references whether intentional or not.

You can use ANY Ranger, just as long as that ranger is not taken, anything is fair game.

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 6: The Memories of those gone put us in a pit of despair

_The future in this world is in great ruins. It was once a great place for humans for live in peace. However, now crimes are all over the place. People are working hard to survive and in the center of it all, stands an Academy that trains rangers._

A man flipped a Fedora onto his head.

_I Leo Hidari, am one of these rangers, and I shall put my father's great detective skills to use and find evil and make them . . . Count their Crimes . . ._

A man in a blue jacket, Leo's friend, whose name is Shinji, whacked Leo on the head. "What are you doing?" Shinji asked.

"Ow that hurts man." Leo whined. "What did you do that for?"

"Your monologues are pretty embarrassing you know." Shinji replied. "Every one can see you talk to yourself."

Leo looked around and noticed that every civilian was staring at him. "Nothing to look here, just move along." Leo then looked dramatic, and began his monologue again. "_I have started my own Detective Agency to make money on the side . . ._"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "There's just no stopping you is there Leo?"

"_And now me and Shinji are investigating the strange cases of these murders that have been happening all week. What does fate have in store for us? We will just have to find out._" Leo then ended his monologue, "Hey where is Ken anyway?"

"Huh?"

"He just disappeared a few days ago and I haven't seen him since." Leo flicked the collar of his black jacket. "Honestly, that guy worries about us all the time and he's now making us worry about him."

"Are you sure he worries about us, he sure doesn't seem to care that you're making us drink poison all the time." Shinji asked.

"Of course he worries, he even said he is worried when we drank it the first time." Leo said.

"Um . . . he didn't say he was worried, he asked if he should be worried and without emotion at that." Shinji said sweat dropping.

"Details, details." Leo said. "I still wonder where he is."

Then both men found a pile of books in a park. "I think I know where he is." Shinji pointed at the pile of books.

"Ken, not again!" Leo shouted and ran to the pile of books. He dug through the books to find Ken. When Leo didn't find Ken, Leo gasped. "OH MY GOD! Ken disintegrated from existence by being buried in the books he read!"

Shinji palmed his head. "Look at this bench will you." Shinji said standing next to a bench, which Ken was sleeping in, with a book over Ken's face.

"KEN!" Leo cried. He ran over to Ken and woke Ken up. "I THOUGHT YOU TURNED TO DUST!"

Shinji widened his eyes in shock. "God." Shinji hit his head. "Were you hit in the head when you were a kid or something!"

"I don't know." Leo replied.

"I didn't expect you to answer like that." Shinji said back.

"Awesome, good to see you two." Ken said closing his book. "Let us begin then."

"Huh?"

...

It was the afternoon and Mariko was done with school, so she went to Kinta's sushi with baby Yuuji. "Hey Uncle Kinta!." Mariko greeted Kinta as she entered.

"Mariko-chan, nice to see you!" Kinta said excitedly. "And nice to see you again little baby!" Kinta said gently pinching Yuuji.

Yuuji let out a squeal upon seeing Kinta again.

"Huh, I thought he didn't like men." Mariko said.

"Well he probably knows I'm the chef." Kinta said with a smile. "By the way, how come you're with the baby, doesn't he belong to the guy with the flaming hair?"

"You mean Ryan?" Mariko asked. "Well this baby is his nephew, but he adopted him."

"Yeah I know that." Kinta said. "But why are you with him today?"

"Well Ryan's taking some time with Taiga again." Mariko replied.

"For what?"

"Something about training Ryan's body." Mariko answered, and her answer made Kinta jump in surprise.

"Um . . . what do you mean by that?" Kinta asked, worryingly.

"I heard something about how good his technique is but how his body was lacking." Mariko replied.

"Oh, so it's a Jyuken thing." Kinta said nodding. "For a moment there I thought you meant training his body in other areas."

"What areas?" Mariko asked intrigued.

"NOTHING!" Kinta shouted. "I meant nothing!" Kinta went back to making sushi. "What happened to Daiki then, how come the little guy isn't with him?"

"Oh Daiki wanted to go buy some food from the market."

"Why, is the Academy food that bad?" Kinta asked.

"Not really, he just wanted to make a home cook meal." Mariko replied while sitting down. Kinta placed a plate of sushi in front of Mariko.

"Hai, here you go. Kinta's Best House dish ready to go." Kinta said.

"Thank you." Mariko said.

"And!" Kinta handed a smaller plate to Mariko, and the small plate was filled with Shrimp Sushi. "Some of Kinta's best on the house for the little guy!"

Yuuji squealed cutely upon seeing the Shrimp.

"Aha, don't think I didn't see how much you like that type of sushi." Kinta said to Yuuji. Kinta ran out of his station to get a high booster seat for Yuuji to sit on. "Your throne oh young sir."

Mariko placed Yuuji on the seat and Yuuji squealed upon grabbing his first sushi. "Oh how cute." Mariko said and stroked Yuuji's hair.

...

So it was mentioned that Daiki went to buy food from the market. Daiki walked out of the market carrying a bag of groceries. "Can't wait for this." Daiki said. "Hope I'm not rusty at cooking." Daiki opened the trunk of the car and placed the groceries in there. Daiki closed the trunk, then as he was about to get into the car, he heard a voice.

"I see that your spirit roars as loud as a lion." The voice said. "Shishiranger . . ."

Daiki turned to see a man in black, wearing a furry mantle, sitting on top of a car. "Who are you?" Daiki asked.

The man only smiled. The man jumped off the car, then flung his mantle off. "Ringi," the man said after holding a hand in front of his face, "Gai Sou." A mecha lion appeared over the man, then gold and black armor flew around the man. The black armor attached to the man.

Daiki widened his eyes in shock upon seeing the armored man, "that armor . . ."

"Pure ferociousness like a lion. Pure power also like a lion. The one who will surpass all. My name is . . . Kurojishi, Rio." Rio said.

Daiki flung his jacket into the air, revealing a green t-shirt under the jacket. He had on fingerless gloves. Daiki grabbed his Aura Changer Key and pulled it out. "KIRYOKU TENSHIN!" Daiki shouted. "Aura Changer!" Daiki pushed the key into the Aura Changer brace. "Shishiranger, Tengensei Daiki!" Daiki's jacket dropped to the ground. "I'm assuming you want to fight, don't you?"

"You are correct." Rio said throwing a dark fireball at Daiki. Daiki rolled to dodge, only to see Rio's incoming fist in front.

Daiki dodged the fist and grabbed Rio's arm. "Then let us do battle, RIN JYUKEN USER!" Daiki threw Rio away and Daiki jumped after Rio.

...

Mariko ate her sushi, all the while watching Yuuji eating at his own plate. Afterwards, Ken and his team entered the joint.

"Welcome!" Kinta shouted to the group. "And nice to see you two again!"

"Nice to see you too." Leo said sitting down next to Mariko. Leo then looked at Mariko and smiled, "well hello there cutie. How's it going?"

Mariko turned to look at Leo, but then noticed Ken. "KEN-SAN!" Mariko shouted cheerfully and ran to Ken, ignoring Leo. Leo fell off his seat in surprise, making Yuuji laugh.

"HUH!" Leo shouted and watched as Mariko was all over Ken. "WHAT THE! Why is she interested in Ken!"

"Oh I met her a few days ago." Ken replied.

"HWAH!" Leo yelped. Leo went to his little corner. "When am I going to get a girlfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Mariko said.

"Yes, she and a boy named Rayo already have a thing going on." Ken said pushing his reading glasses up.

"EH!" Mariko was going to say, but instead Kinta said it. "I thought she and Daiki had a thing going!"

"HUH!" Mariko turned to Kinta in surprise.

"I'm not involved with this." Shinji commented.

"Ok then!" Kinta shouted. "With the guys in your life, who do you like the most?"

Mariko looked around and then realized that every one in the restaurant was looking at her. Then she blurted, "RYAN!"

"Eh, eh, eh, EH!" Shouted the whole entire restaurant, or at least the people who cared.

Anyway the scene went like this. Ken intelligently hid his eyes through a glare, Leo looked in shock, Kinta looked in shock, and so did Shinji. "ACK! Why did I join in!" Shinji shouted. Shinji didn't even care about any of this in the first place.

"What the, I didn't think you'd like Ryan like that." Kinta said in surprise.

"Oh it's because he has such a cute baby!" Mariko squealed and went up and rubbed her face against Yuuji.

"It just boils down to the baby huh?" Kinta said sweat dropping.

Leo noticed how Yuuji's cuteness attracted woman as he noticed that many of the women in the joint that passed by Yuuji commented on how cute Yuuji was, and Leo fell in despair. "HOW THE HELL DOES A BABY ATTRACT WOMEN WHILE I CAN'T!"

"Hey shop owner." Ken said looking cool with a hand point.

"OI!" Leo shouted. "That's my 'Count Your Crimes' POSE! Your's goes the other way!"

"Shop owner serve some Fugu will you?" Ken said.

"YOSH!" Kinta shouted. "I shall make the best Fugu you ever had!"

"And keep the poisonous parts." Ken said, making Shinji jump in surprise. Kinta nearly dropped his knife in shock.

"EH!" Kinta shouted.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing Ken?" Shinji asked.

"I am going to see if I can pick out the poisonous parts from the non-poisonous parts." Ken said. "You two step back."

"You . . . seriously want to keep the poisonous parts?" asked Kinta. Ken nodded. "O-o-ok . . . don't sue me if you're dead."

"Don't you mean haunt?" Mariko asked.

"That too." Kinta said.

"Hey Ken, you do know that we don't really have time to be eating Fugu right?" Leo asked Ken.

"Yes, but I have been doing a lot of research, I don't think I should just stop all of a sudden." Ken replied.

"But we need to get leads on these murders!" Leo shouted. Mariko's ears perked up, while Yuuji cutely just kept eating. "I mean I have a client who wants to find the murderer and she's willing to pay big money, man!"

"Excuse me, did you say you were looking for the murderer?" Kinta asked. "The one that is rumored to have been mass murdering people?"

"Yes." Leo said.

"You know it may just be a bunch of monsters who are hiding in the city right?" Mariko asked.

"No." Shinji replied. "It's one man."

"Now if only we can get some leads on this." Leo whined. "Gosh I wish dad was here, he'd probably know what to do."

"You can't rely on Shotaro-san forever you know." Shinji said to Leo. "After all, he's getting old and he trained you to be as good as him."

Leo, after hearing the name of his father, sighed. "I wonder how he's doing." Leo said sitting down next to Mariko. "I mean we just left home like that and . . . I wonder if he even knows if we're gone."

"Well we're here and they're not so it's obvious he's going to be worried." Shinji said. "I wonder if Dad is too."

Mariko then smiled to lighten up the mood. "Come on, don't talk like that, I'm pretty sure your fathers aren't worried about you two one bit."

"Eh?" Shinji and Leo said.

"With all the outbreaks going on and all the outbreaks being neutralized, I'm pretty sure your dad's all think you're doing well and are helping against these threats." Mariko said. Leo and Shinji stared at Mariko with surprise while Ken just watched Kinta cut up the Fugu. "I'm pretty sure they believe in you! They're probably waiting for the day in which the world is safe again so that you three will return without any trouble!"

Leo stared at Mariko, then Leo made a charming face. "Oh you are too kind young miss." Leo said holding Mariko's hand. "Your words have touch my heart, seriously . . ." Leo then stopped. "Crap, um . . . what's your name miss?"

"It's Mariko." Ken replied for Mariko.

Leo jumped in surprise. "EE!" Leo screamed. He hid in his corner. "How does Ken know that?" He whined. "How come I'm always the last one to know the names of pretty girls." Yuuji looked at Leo, who was crying in shame, and giggled at Leo.

"Will you just get out of that corner for once in your life!" Shinji shouted and walked over to Leo to get Leo to get up. As Shinji helped Leo up, Shinji heard a bell sound.

Shinji looked out the window. Outside on the other side of the street, was a man in a brown coat. The man had on a top hat. The man was looking down so the rim of the hat hid his face. The man held out a rectangular device. The man pushed the device once. "WEATHER." The device announced. The man placed the device near his head. "WEATHER!"

The man then transformed into a monster unlike any monster that this world had ever seen. The white monster looked up then chuckled. "Time to have some fun." The people walking on the streets walked for a bit, till they noticed the monster. They all ran away screaming. Patrons of the Sushi Shop saw the monster outside and all of a sudden, they just ran out the door screaming . . . without paying their bills by the way. The monster held out a hand where a fireball formed in his hands, in the shape of the Sun that does not shine in this world.

Mariko saw the fireball. "GET DOWN!" She shouted. Mariko grabbed Yuuji and quickly ran from the spot while Ken simply ducked downwards.

Kinta who was oblivious to the happenings, hummed and cut sushi. The monster threw the fireball, smashing the glass of Kinta's shop. "WHO DID THAT!" Kinta shouted, only to get hit by the fireball. "YIKES!"

"UNCLE KINTA!" Mariko screamed.

Shinji let out a gasp, then gritted his teeth. He looked at the monster, "You bastard." Shinji growled.

The monster walked in. "So, it's you three . . . and a girl?" The monster chuckled. "Time to die girly, you and your baby too." The monster held out hand. He fired an ice wave.

Mariko chuckled. "You think you can kill me . . . YOU SMALL FRY!" Mariko took out her Shodophone and drew the Kanji for blow. The ice wave was blown back at the monster.

The monster stumbled back after he was hit. "What the!" Shouted the monster.

A golden flash shined in the shop, then Shinkengold jumped out and rapidly slashed the monster. Shinkengold sheathed his sword. "Shinkengold!" Shinkengold announced. "Umemori-san!"

"Hey that's not fair!" Mariko whined comically. "Say your name!"

"Sorry, no can do." Shinkengold said, then drew his Sakanamaru again. "ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Shinkengold slashed the monster rapidly and drove the monster out of the shop. Shinkengold followed the monster.

Shinji however was not satisfied with the monster being away from the shop. Shinji growled violently. "Weather . . ." Shinji then let out a roar. "THE MAN WITH THE W MEMORY!" Shinji ran after the monster.

"Oi Shinji!" Leo ran to the door. "Hey Ken, let's go!"

"Hai, Leo." Ken said and followed suit.

Mariko ran out the door carrying Yuuji. She saw Leo riding off on a green motorcycle with a gold sidecar which Ken was sitting in. She didn't follow and ran back to the shop and looked over the counter of the bar, "Uncle Kinta, are you ok!" She frantically asked . . . only to see that Kinta wasn't there at all. "HUH!" She shrieked. She panicked and looked around. "Uncle Kinta, Uncle Kinta, UNCLE KINTA!" She stopped and started ventilating. "Don't tell me . . . you got disintegrated . . ."

...

Shinkengold rapidly slashed the white monster then sheathed his sword. "ORYAH!" Shinkengold punched the white monster back. Shinkengold drew his sword once more, "what kind of monster are you anyway? I've never seen anything like you before."

"As you shouldn't have." The monster fired lightning from his hands.

Shinkengold dodged with excellent speed then ran up to kick the monster. Shinkengold opened his belt buckle and pulled out a red disk. "Sushi Disk!" Shinkengold shouted and put the disk on his Sakanamaru. "Hyaku Mai Oroshi!" Shinkengold rapidly threw golden sonic booms at the monster.

The monster slammed the ground and created a wall of ice which the sonic booms chipped at. When the hundredth sonic boom destroyed the wall, the monster was already running away.

"Get back here!" Shinkengold shouted, but stopped when he heard people screaming. Shinkengold looked at the direction in which the screaming was coming from. A Pufferfish Dora Monster was attacking civilians. Shinkengold looked back at the white Unknown type monster then at the Dora Monster. "AH!" Shinkengold growled as he had two choices but could only take one. He sheathed his sword then he took the one who was a threat right now, the Dora Monster. The white monster was just running away so there was no need for him to chase him and the Dora Monster if not dealt with would do some big damage.

The white monster turned back to see Shinkengold running towards and cutting the Dora Monster. "Looks like I can have some fun again." The monster said, then a shot bounced off his body. "Who did that?" Even though he didn't feel any pain from getting hit, he still turned to see who did that to him.

Shinji was holding an SP Shooter in his hands. Shinji was growling violently, "You . . . WEATHER DOPANT!" He screamed. "I'm not going to let you get away this time!"

"So you decided to follow." The Weather . . . DOPANT! What the hell is a Dopant doing in the Sentai world! Anyway, the Weather Dopant chuckled. "Make your death wish now, I'll kill you quick."

"I'm not going to die to you." Shinji said. He took out an SP License. "Emergency, DEKARANGER!" Shinji announced. In a blue flash, his body transformed into a blue Dekaranger. He pulled out a rod weapon, known as the D-rod, from thin air. "WARGH!" Shinji screamed and dashed towards the Weather Dopant. Shinji swung his rod at the monster. The Dopant jumped back and Shinji swung again. Shinji tried slashing the Dopant with the thin rod. The Dopant jumped back every swing.

"You're not going to hit me with that you know." The Weather Dopant taunted. After one swing from Shinji, the Weather Dopant bashed Shinji's helmet. The Weather Dopant smashed Shinji away, then laughed maniacally. He walked towards Shinji. "How does it feel, to be such a failure even in this world?"

"Shut up." Shinji growled.

"Why I bet those friends of yours at the academy are crying in their graves about how you couldn't protect them from dying to the cold . . . along with your grandparents and aunt who were killed by the very Memory that I'm using now." The Dopant chuckled maniacally.

"BE QUIET!" Shinji screamed and swung his rod at the Dopant, only to get struck down again.

The Dopant jabbed Shinji on the gut, then grabbed Shinji by the neck. The Dopant threw Shinji off a nearby bridge and shot lighting at Shinji. Shinji fell down the bridge screaming in pain.

The Dopant jumped after Shinji. "How does it feel, to be so close to victory, yet doomed to fail yet again huh?" The Dopant taunted Shinji. "You found some way that could've prevented my predecessor from eliminating your deceased grandparents and aunt, and that same thing could've helped prevent me from killing those in the police academy . . . yet you fail all of that."

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Shinji screamed.

"Die." The Weather Dopant said, then golden laser beams arched to attack the Dopant.

"Can't let you have that now, can we?" Leo said making a dramatic entrance alongside Ken. "Shinji, we're here to help."

"DON'T COME HERE!" Shinji screamed. "I'll do this myself!" Shinji rushed at the Weather Dopant, only to get thrown by the Dopant again.

The Dopant looked at Leo and Ken, then fired a fire stream at the two.

Ken rolled away while Leo jumped back, getting his Fedora singed in the process. "ACK!" Leo took off his hat and patted the flames away. "This is my favorite hat too." He whined.

"Leo, I think it is time we do what we do best." Ken said.

"Ah, partner." Leo said to Ken.

A nearby radio started to speak. "And now today we got a personal favorites from 2010." Said the DJ.

"Yes sir." Said a female DJ. "I bet some of you senior citizens may be able to recognize this song."

"WBX, Double Boiled Extreme by Aya Kamiki featuring Takuya." Said the male DJ.

"Let's begin!" Shouted the female. A song started to play.

Ken and Leo took out their henshin devices. Ken with his GripPhone, Leo with a golden face device named the Tensouder.

(Music)

The two boys held their arms away from each other. This created a W formation. "HENSHIN!" The two of them shouted. Leo opened his Tensouder, making it go 'Gotcha' and literally fed the device a card while Ken punched the ticket with the GripPhone. Leo held out his arms and wings appeared behind him spreading apart to transform him into a green ranger, Goseigreen.

_W-B-X Crime and the city _

Both boys faced each other then did a pose that pointed at the Dopant, "NOW, COUNT YOUR CRIMES." Both boys jumped at the Dopant with their respective weapons, the Magilamp Buster for Ken, and a hammer weapon with a long rod known as the Seaick Hammer for Leo.

_Once again, someone's knocking at the door, Got a feeling it's a case; Welcome to Windy city _

Ken stayed afar and blasted the Dopant with the Magilamp. Leo went up to the Dopant and used melee attacks on the Dopant with the Seaick Hammer. Leo swung the hammer skillfully and bashed the Dopant with both the hammerhead and the weapon's rod end.

_Tears do not go well with this city, Find the Keyword that's concealed in the darkness _

Leo kicked off the Weather Dopant. The Weather Dopant fired a fire stream at Leo, who used the Seaick Hammer to block. The hammer became aflame. "HOT!" Leo shouted, but found some use for the blazing hammer. Leo landed on the ground, then dashed at the Dopant, spinning the Seaick Hammer around. "METAL BRANDING!" Leo shouted and used a flaming smash on the Weather Dopant, smashing it backwards.

_A dream that I cannot reach alone (Look into the infinite archives, dive into the sea of memories) _

Ken dashed forward, all the while shooting the Weather Dopant. The Weather Dopant threw fireballs at the dashing Magiranger. Ken however flung his cape around to bash the fireballs away. Ken made a jump over the Dopant's head and shot the Dopant at point blank range from the air.

_But with you around, we can make it come true, Half x Half (Double Boiled Extreme!)_

Both rangers punched the Dopant hardly. Leo swung his hammer around his body, whacking the Dopant. Ken jammed the Magilamp into the Dopant and fired each time Leo hit the Dopant.

_W-B-X, The Bodies & Souls of two, become one (I'll ride with Only you and no other)  
W-B-X, Upon meeting the ultimate partner, A miracle will be created (So We can make it), Search for W (Double)!_

Both rangers jumped into the air. "HAH!" They shouted and came down with drop kicks on the Dopant. Ken's feet glowed gold while Leo's feet glowed green. Both kicked the Weather Dopant backwards.

_W-B-X Crime and the city_

_The chaos of the city, the alluring scent of danger, A storm is coming; Welcome to Windy city, Slip through the congesting News and lies, Find the Keyword that's hidden from sight_

When the two rangers landed, Ken aimed his buster at the Dopant. Leo drew the sidearm at his side, the Gosei Buster. Both rangers opened fire on the Dopant.

_Someday, the strength of this combination of trust, (As halves, the two are extreme; skills are unleashed from 2 ways) Will, with no doubt, save this city, Trust x Trust (Double Boiled Extreme!)_

Leo threw his hammer to Ken and Ken threw his Magilamp to Leo. Ken ran and smashed the Dopant. The Dopant tried to fire lightning at Ken, but Leo jumped off of Ken's shoulders with both guns. Ken opened fire with the two guns.

_W-B-X The Bodies & Souls of fate, become one (It can be no one else but Only you alone) W-B-X The ultimate chemistry has happened, Sweep away the topic (So We can make it) Search for W!_

_People have disappeared from there, And now, the city is but an empty box The wind that connects us together, There's no sign of cessation!_

Leo and Ken stood back to back and hand each other's weapons back. Leo then threw his weapon, spinning, at the Dopant. Ken fired arching lasers that propelled the hammer forward and back after smashing the Dopant.

_W-B-X The Bodies & Souls of two, become one (I'll ride with Only you and no other) W-B-X Upon meeting the ultimate partner A miracle will be created (So We can make it) We're W (Double)! W-B-X The Bodies & Souls of fate, become one (It can be no one else but Only you alone) W-B-X The ultimate chemistry has happened Sweep away the topic (So We can make it) Search for W! _

"You are finished." Leo said.

"Checkmate." Ken said.

_W-B-X Crime and the city, W-B-X Crime and the city _(End)

Shinji watched as sparks flew out of the Dopant left and right. "They . . . won." Shinji slammed the ground. "They won . . . when I couldn't!"

Then the Dopant got up, and chuckled. "Is that all you two can muster?"

"WHAT!" Ken and Leo shouted. Shinji was shocked.

"Why aren't you dead!" Leo shouted.

"I should tell you, I'm not the same as I was before!" The Weather Dopant then extended wings and blew a huge wind towards the rangers.

"What is this power!" Ken shouted.

Shinji flew to a wall and his suit dematerialized.

"Now, I shall kill you . . ." The Dopant pulled out a sword from its body. It neared Leo and Ken.

Then Shinji ran in front of the two rangers. His jacket was opened, revealing a red shirt . . . and a red belt on his waist the shape of a motorcycle handle. "You . . ." Shinji growled

Leo noticed the belt on Shinji. "SHINJI WAIT!"

Shinji pulled out a red USB like device. Shinji pushed it. "ACCEL!"

"Hen . . . SHIN!" Shinji shouted and inserted the item into the belt.

"NO!" Leo screamed.

"ACCEL!" The item announced.

In a red flash, Shinji transformed, not into a ranger, but into another type of warrior, a warrior that is supposed to be nonexistent in this world . . . A Kamen Rider.

Shinji screamed loudly in rage. He revved his belt, "MAXIMUM DRIVE!" Shinji dashed at the Dopant, his body electrocuting him, breaking his body apart. Shinji tried to kick, but instead of jumping, his suit exploded on him and he flew back.

Shinji crashed against the wall again, this time as a civilian. Shinji crashed down on the floor, crying. "I'm so close, he's right in front of me, SO WHY CAN'T I BEAT HIM!" Shinji sobbed, the tears falling without stop.

The Dopant cackled maniacally, then advanced on the three. "You three will die in this world away from home."

Leo noticed Shinji crying, then opened his belt buckle to draw a card. That card, it had Crimson machines on the image. Ken noticed, "Leo, you haven't quite gotten control of them yet!"

"I'll do what I have to do!" Leo opened his Tensouder.

"GOTCHA!" The Tensouder announced.

Leo placed the card in, "Come on, Dragick Brothers!" Leo shouted, about to close the device, only to then see smoke bombs get thrown near the Dopant.

The radio blared, "Don't you just love it when the main character always comes to the rescue in those old shows?" The Female DJ said.

"Stop right there!" Shouted a stern voice.

"I find it kind of Cheesy." Said the male DJ.

A red lion like mecha that was small like a toy came flying at the Dopant, bashing it. The Dopant bashed the lion back to the hand of the man who shouted. The lion toy jumped on the man's shoulder.

"I think it's dreamy." The female DJ said. "I wouldn't mind me being saved like that at least once."

A drum beat resounded, the banner of the Shiba Clan was opened by Kurokos, revealing Takuya, Jin, and Reiko.

"Well you don't have to wait and dream, there are a lot of rangers in this era who will come to your rescue." Said the male DJ.

"Do you know who this man is," Jin said, "This man is . . ."

"Too long." Takuya whacked Jin with a paper fan.

"Oh how I want to be swept off my feet one day by a princely ranger." The female DJ swooned.

"Ite." Jin whined. Then he looked at the Kurokos who were with them, "Do you think these guys use real explosives ever?"

"Ok that I'll say . . . dream on." The male DJ said.

Then a Kuroko took off a pin of a grenade and threw the grenade at the Dopant. The resulting explosion blasted the Dopant back.

"Ask and you'll receive I guess." Reiko said.

"Those guys." Ken said. "Such good timing."

"Whoever they are, they came at a pretty good time." Leo said. Shinji was still crying. Leo looked at Shinji, and Leo whispered worryingly, "Shinji . . ."

"LET'S GO!" Takuya shouted taking out his Shodophone.

...

Rayo was walking back to his room, when all of a sudden, Daiki came crashing in on a tree, and being clawed by a black lion mecha like projection. Rayo thought he recognized the Lion. "It can't be . . . ZERO!" Rayo growled and ran towards the battle that Daiki was having.

Rio walked forward, "you're not bad Shishiranger." Rio said.

"You're not bad yourself, and you're holding back." Daiki retorted.

"How can you tell?" Rio asked.

"I'm not dead yet." Daiki said. Rio chuckled.

Rayo jumped over a car, "MAHOU HENSHIN!" Rayo transformed into Magired and came flying at Rio in a fiery phoenix blaze. "ZERO!"

"Hm . . ." Rio watched as Rayo came flying at him (Rio). Rio crouched, ready to stop Rayo.

Rayo noticed that Rio was not this Zero Rayo knew. "OH CRAP!" Rayo shouted . . .

_... OMAKE!_

Mariko was crying over how she may never see Kinta again. A sushi cart with the name 'Gold Sushi' had fallen in the shop and a fish tank fell out. Yuuji went up to the fish tank and squealed when he saw two toy like items in there, a Squid Origami, and a Lobster Origami. The Squid Origami looked at Yuuji and Yuuji laughed happily as the Squid Origami danced around.

Mariko kept crying, "Uncle Kinta, Uncle Kinta, Uncle Kinta . . . WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mariko cried her eyes out. Kinta was ten years older than Mariko. When Mariko and Takuya first came to the academy, Kinta, who was eighteen at the time, took care of the two.

And then . . . "YOSHA!" Kinta shouted bursting in to the room. "Man that was some fun stuff!"

Mariko jumped in shock and the Squid Origami shot ink, which covered the whole tank. "Huh?" Yuuji let out a cute whine after being unable to see the Squid of Lobster Origami anymore. Yuuji cutely examined the tank.

"UNCLE KINTA!" Mariko shrieked. "WHAT THE!" Then she wailed and ran up to hug Kinta. "Uncle Kinta, I thought you died WAH!"

"Hey, why'd you think that?" Kinta said. "A fireball isn't going to kill me you know."

Then Mariko stopped crying. "How did you end up coming in through the entrance, you were just over there at the sushi bar."

"Back door." Kinta quickly answered.

"Huh?" Mariko cutely said.

"Me Me." Yuuji whined and tapped the fish tank, wanting to see the two toy like things again.

"Oh, my cart got messed up." Kinta said and walked over to the cart to fix it then placed the fish tank back where it was supposed to be.

"Huh?" Yuuji cutely whined, then was picked up by Mariko.

"So what are you going to do now Uncle Kinta?" Mariko asked.

"First I'll get my insurance company to pay for my windows, second I'll find some way to chase the man who did this to my shop, and third . . ." Kinta cackled, "chase down all those who ran out in the confusion before paying."

Mariko shivered and held Yuuji closer. "Evil . . ." Mariko said. Yuuji let out a playful laugh, not really understanding the mood.

...

Hope you guys like this chapter, please review! Loving the OC donations. I'll make a list of rangers taken next time, for now I don't have the time. Just look at the first chapter for the names I mentioned and look at the reviews for this fic. After all, reviews are for people to read, I think.

And I'll say this again. ANY Ranger, and I mean ANY. (Except for those taken and mentioned in the first chapter)


	7. World of Mask is not a world for Rangers

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references whether intentional or not.

I am starting to get annoyed by all these messages I'm getting about what a certain ranger has. If the ranger is an OC type ranger I get, but these messages are all about EXISTING rangers. Stop it will you people? I know about Super Sentai so that's why I'm writing a fic called SUPER SENTAI Academia. If I don't know a certain ranger from the far past, then I'll just research it, so don't tell me what they have and treat me like an idiot.

Also I'm getting annoyed by some invalid teams. There's also the case that I kind of have two rangers left that have identities that are invalid and I'm not sure if I'm supposed to use them or not. Like Team **Omega Portal**,whose the leader? Also do not ask me what ranger is available or not, look for it yourself. That is why I ask people to put them in reviews, because they're so easily accessible to the general public which baffles me to why people are having a hard time figuring out what is useable and what is not.

But since I'm really annoyed, I guess I'll just list the existing rangers (and Bangai Heroes) that are unavailable as of this moment:

Akaranger  
Akared  
Red Falcon  
FiveRed  
Tyrannoranger  
Mammothranger  
Pteraranger  
Ryuranger  
Tenmaranger  
Hououranger  
Shishiranger  
Ninjared  
Ninjawhite  
Ohred  
Kingranger  
Red Racer  
Green Racer  
Megared  
Megasilver  
Gingared  
Black Knight  
Timered  
Timeblue  
Timeyellow  
Timpink  
Timefire  
Gaored  
Gaowhite  
Gaosilver  
KabutoRaiger  
KuwagaRaiger  
Shurikenger  
Abared  
Abareblack  
Abarekiller  
Dekared  
Dekablue  
Dekapink  
Dekamaster  
Dekabreak  
Dekagold (Putting her here for safe measure)  
Magired  
Magipink  
Magiblue  
Magishine  
Magimother  
Wolzard  
Wolzard Fire  
Boukenred  
Boukenyellow  
Boukenpink  
Zuban  
Gekired  
Gekiyellow  
Gekiblue  
Gekiviolet  
Gekichopper  
Go-on Silver  
Shinkenred  
Shinkenblue  
Shinkenpink  
Shinkengreen  
Shinkenyellow  
Shinkengold  
Daigoyou (Does he count as a Bangai Hero?)  
Goseired  
Goseiblue  
Goseigreen (Putting him here for safe measure)  
GoseiKnight

And what I have on standby are:

Go-on Red  
HurricaneYellow  
Gingablue  
Kibaranger

Why are they on standby? Because I'm not quite sure how they fit into the teams. Kibaranger, HurricaneYellow, and Gingablue all are part of invalid teams and Go-on Red is a little confusing because he's stated to be Ranger 1 yet there's no team for him.

There are two characters that are pretty much left hanging, Toru Sanda and Leon Wolffs. These characters were made with taken powers in mind so therefore they are invalid characters, yet nothing has been done to rectify them. Am I supposed to forget their existences or something?

The two teams that are invalid are Team **Blast **and Team **Omega Portal**. For Omega Portal I suppose I am to assume that Saito Oku is the team leader however I am not going to assume that because for one, he is not Toru Sanda and the review clearly makes it out that Saito Oku was to be team leader of another team, due to the way the review was written.

I am writing this to make sure there are no more invalids. I do not want to see anymore confusing remarks on who is who and I do not want any questions on what is available or not. My answer will always be the same 'figure that out yourself' because I've clearly stated it many times, the teams are on the reviews. It's not like you need some sort of secret code to see them in the first place.

Now, after that that is said, please enjoy the chapter.

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 7: The World of Masks is not a world for a Ranger

The Weather Dopant swung his sword. Takuya dodged then jammed his Shinkenmaru into the Weather Dopant's stomach. Takuya then spun the black disk on his Shinkenmaru. "REKKA DAIZANTO!" Takuya announced and the Shinkenmaru transformed into the Rekka Daizanto in a burst of flames. The giant sword was swung, thus pushing the Weather Dopant away.

Reiko jumped in the air and whacked the Weather Dopant with the Gekitonfa Long Baton. Reiko swung the staff really fast, smashing the Weather Dopant rapidly. Reiko used one more smash, bashing the Dopant into the ground. The Dopant got up, only to get quickly jabbed by Reiko. Reiko used one more punch, pushing the Dopant away.

Jin rode by in his Bari Thunder. Jin slashed the Dopant with the Ikazuchimaru. Jin skid on his bike then rode back towards the Dopant. The Dopant fired lightning at Jin, who then changed his Ikazuchimaru into ring formation to take in the lightning. "TAKE IT BACK!" Jin shouted and fired the lightning back at the Weather Dopant. Jin rode fast towards the Weather Dopant. "STAG BREAKER!" A blue pincer weapon appeared in Jin's hands. Jin jammed the Stag Breaker onto the Dopant's body, then threw the Dopant high into the air.

The Dopant fell to Takuya's spot. "HAH!" Takuya swung his Rekka Daizanto, smashing the Dopant higher into the air. The swinging made Takuya swing his body. After Takuya got back into spot, the Rekka Daizanto was in its gun like mode. "OZUTSU MODE!" Takuya announced. "SEIBEI (Punish)!" On the Rekka Daizanto were the Shishi Disk, the Kabuto Disk, the Kajiki Disk, and the Tora Disk. Takuya fired them all at the Weather Dopant with each disk bursting into flames upon impact.

The Dopant groaned in pain, then Leo jumped high into the air and smashed the Weather Dopant towards the ground. "Don't forget me!" Leo shouted.

Ken dashed towards the spot where the Dopant was going to fall at. Ken aimed the Magilamp Buster at the Dopant. Ken opened fire at the Dopant. Straight shots hit the Dopant right away while arching shots flew around to hit the Dopant into the air even higher.

The Dopant was knocked higher into the air for Leo to smash again. This time instead of the Dopant falling away from Leo, Ken's Magilamp shots knocked the Dopant high for Leo to hit again, creating a combo of relentless attacks from the two rangers.

Leo broke the combo by whacking the Dopant away towards the top of the bridge above them. Reiko jumped on Takuya's Rekka Daizanto and Takuya swung the giant sword to throw Reiko into the air so she could chase after the Weather Dopant. Reiko when she reached the top, swung her Gekitonfa Long Baton, now charged with electricity, to hit the Dopant off the Bridge.

Jin awaited the Dopant to fall. Jin jumped in the air and disappeared in a blur. Jin then rapidly rushed around the Dopant while the Dopant fell, slashing the Dopant with the Ikazuchimaru. There was no way to make out Jin in all the destruction. Jin ended by kicking the Dopant into the water near the area.

Jin landed next to Takuya while Reiko jumped down to the other side of Takuya. Ken and Leo rushed towards the other three rangers. "Now that's how you do it!" Leo exclaimed while clicking his tongue.

Shinji, who had been utterly decimated by the Dopant, was in shock at how well every one else fended the Dopant off. "Why . . . why is it only me that can't win?" Shinji whined sadly.

"What exactly is that thing anyway?" Reiko asked Jin.

"That is . . . actually I have no idea." Jin replied. Jin rubbed his chin. "Well at first I thought it was a Londers Prisoner but I cannot find a Depression Seal hidden anywhere on that thing's body."

"It's not any monster that you've seen before." Ken replied ominously to Jin.

Jin quickly turned and looked at Ken. "Oh hey I just noticed, nice to see you again Magishine." Jin said waving to Ken. Ken gave a two finger salute.

Leo turned and stared at Ken. "Why is it that you know a lot of people that I don't!"

Ken pushed his visor as if pushing up reading glasses, "because I am cool like that."

"I worry about you sometimes." Leo muttered.

"You and Shinji make me worry more." Ken said.

"You just say that without meaning it." Leo mumbled.

The Weather Dopant was unmoving, then he started cackling. "Oh how fun it is for me to see how powerful this world's warriors are!" The Weather Dopant got up, without a scratch.

"This world?" Takuya said.

"As that gold boy over there said . . ." The Weather Dopant's wings emerged from his back. "I am not a monster of this world." The Weather Dopant's hands then started to glow a sinister pink. The Weather Dopant's hands went down the air, as if tearing it apart. A pink line appeared, then the line expanded into a round portal. The Weather Dopant laughed, "let's see how well . . . YOU FARE IN MY WORLD!" The Dopant threw the portal at the rangers.

Team Lightning attempted to fend off the portal, but Ken and Leo had an idea what that pink thing was. "GUYS!" Leo shouted. "STOP!" However, the portal whizzed by Takuya, engulfing him, then engulfed Reiko, then Jin. Afterwards it went for Leo and Ken, taking them in.

"NO!" Shinji screamed.

The Weather Dopant laughed maniacally. "How does it feel, to lose those that you care about right in front of your eyes again huh?" He walked into the portal. The portal started shrinking.

"Damn it." Shinji growled. He struggled to get up as the portal started closing. "Get up, get up, GET UP!" Shinji screamed and by sheer force of will, he pulled himself together and pushed himself up. He ran towards the portal and jumped in before it completely closed.

...

Rio grabbed Rayo as Rayo blazed through. Rio threw Rayo at a tree, dispersing the flames upon impact. Rio took one glance at Rayo, then turned back to Daiki. "Friend of yours?"

"Well I only met him a few days ago." Daiki replied.

Rayo quickly got up and quickly apologized to Rio. "SORRY! I'm so sorry man, I thought you were someone else."

"Someone else can use Rin Jyu Lion Ken?" Rio asked.

"Rin Jyu . . . don't you mean Geki Jyu Lion Ken?" Rayo asked.

"So . . . someone here has learned how to use Lion Ken, yet I do not feel a worthy presence." Rio said. "Interesting." Then Rio sharply turned to Daiki. "Then we must begin right away."

"Huh?"

"I am going to teach you, Shishiranger, Lion Ken." Rio said.

Daiki stood there staring at Rio. "Wait . . . weren't you just fighting me a few minutes ago?"

"I was doing so to test you, and you're quite powerful . . . as powerful as my old Rival, Kandou Jan!" Rio said with crescendo. "If I don't teach you Lion Ken, then I would be wasting a good opportunity." Rio then pointed at Rayo. "The next time you see this Lion Ken user that you speak of, tell him . . . Kurojishi Rio wants to see his strength."

Rayo swore the name title of Kurojishi and the name Rio seemed familiar to him, yet he couldn't quite pinpoint the reason. "I guess I could say that . . ." _if only me and Zero Nii-san ever meet though . . . I highly doubt I would have idle chatter with him._

Rio's armor dematerialized and he turned around. He picked up his mantle that was nearby on the floor and swung it on his back. "Shishiranger, today I'll end this battle. The next time we meet, you are going to learn Lion Ken from me."

"OI!" Daiki shouted and his suit dematerialized in a green flash. He ran towards Rio. "You're a user of Rin Jyuken, so why are you helping me? Shouldn't you be attacking this city?"

There was a long moment of silence in the area, then Rio chuckled. "Yeah, you're right, maybe I should." Rio held out a hand and clenched it to create dark flames. "After all, my powers come from despair . . ." Rio fully clenched his hand into a fist. "However, that man . . . my rival, he guided me through. He helped me find a new purpose in my life . . . or rather, a new purpose for a short while." He started to walk away. "I have been revived by a man that reminds me so much of that Rival of mine and I have learned that Rin Jyuken has somehow been revived as well during the time that I have been gone." He then turned to Daiki, a maniacal yet benevolent look present in his (Rio) eye. "That is why, for my Rival who is long gone, I will help out anyway I can, to help this world become what it was once in the past again." Rio pointed at Daiki, "don't you dare disappoint me Shishiranger."

Daiki gulped. "Ok." Daiki nodded. Rio turned away and walked away, not to be seen for the rest of the day.

Rayo's Magired suit dematerialized. "That man . . ." Rayo tried to figure out why Rio's appearance looked so familiar.

"He's a Rin Jyu Ken user . . . but . . . he's good?" Daiki tried to figure that out.

"He doesn't give me a bad vibe." Rayo said. "He's scary but I don't feel like he's a bad person." _He's sure much more of a good guy than Nii-san is._

...

The five rangers landed in a quarry. "What is with these quarries!" Jin shouted.

Shinji appeared momentarily. "What is this place?" Shinji said to himself. Then he looked around. "WHERE ARE YOU!" Shinji shouted for the Weather Dopant.

"What the heck happened to us anyway?" Leo asked.

Ken noticed electricity sparking out of Leo's Tensouder. "LEO!" Ken shouted worryingly.

"Huh?" Leo said, then all of a sudden, his suit started to shock him as did the other rangers.

"ARGH!" Jin screamed.

"TAKUYA!" Reiko screamed, "It hurts!"

"What is going on!" Takuya shouted. He growled in pain, then realized that Shinji himself was not getting shocked. Takuya wondered why though. Takuya screamed, his body starting to break apart. It was as if . . . the Shinkenred suit was tearing him apart. "POWER DOWN! Everyone, HURRY UP AND POWER DOWN!"

Everyone forced themselves out of their ranger suits. "LEO!" Shinji shouted and ran to Leo, "KEN!" Shinji also checked up on Ken.

Ken pushed his reading glasses up his face. "I am fine." Ken said.

"What the heck was that?" Leo said getting up.

Jin's hair was all spiked up from all the shocking. Jin touched his hair and poked his hand. "Yow." Jin yelped.

Reiko however was exhausted from the sudden burst of electricity. Her body felt really weak and she collapsed. Takuya quickly rushed over to hold her up. "Takuya-san." Reiko gasped and blushed.

"You ok?" Takuya asked. Reiko nodded.

Leo and Ken got up. "Man, this is really weird, first we get caught in some pink thing, then get stuck in a quarry, and now our Ranger suits are attacking us." Leo said.

"It is the same thing that happened to Shinji when he transformed into Accel." Ken said.

"Eh?" Leo and Shinji asked. Team Lightning wondered what Ken was talking about.

"In other words . . ." A glare hid Ken's eyes under the glasses. "We're home."

"Home?" Takuya wondered what that meant, however, Leo and Shinji knew exactly what Ken was talking about.

"We're . . . HOME?" Leo exclaimed. The cloudy sky then cleared up, revealing a shining sun.

"WHAT THE!" Jin shouted when he looked up, only to look away due to the fact that it was the sun. "Why is . . . why is the sun shining?"

"What is this?" Takuya said in surprise.

Leo rushed up a hill and to the edge of a cliff. "Ken, you're right!" Leo shouted. "I can see Futo City down there!"

"WHAT!" Shinji shouted and ran over to where Leo was. "It is Futo!"

"That means . . . Dad's down there!" Leo shouted.

"Huh?" Takuya said helping Reiko up. "What is going on here?"

"It's kind of complicated." Leo replied. "It'll probably take a while to explain."

"Wait, we're home." Shinji said. "That would mean, we don't have any reason to go back to the other world."

"Other world?" Reiko asked.

Leo sharply turned to Shinji. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Leo shouted and grabbed Shinji's collar. "Have you seen the state that the other world is in! If we don't leave, that world will die!"

"And what if we can never come back?" Shinji asked. Leo grunted. "We got lucky in that the enemy we were fighting had some sort of ability to travel between worlds. We won't be so lucky next time, we might never come back ever again! Besides, the man with the W memory came back with us, so that means he's now here with us and NOT in the other world. We have no other reason to go back."

Leo released Shinji, and looked down in shame. "You . . . you're right." Leo said sadly.

"Of course I am." Shinji said. Then all of a sudden, Ken grabbed Shinji and PUNCHED Shinji in the face. Shinji rolled across the floor, and sharply turned to Ken. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"Are you done?" Ken asked.

"HUH!"

"You keep saying that you want to help others, but all you really care about is destroying that Dopant aren't you?" Ken asked. "So what happens if we do kill him here, what about the other world? The other world is dying, we've been exposed to it and we know of the danger that the other world is in." Ken walked over and grabbed Shinji on the collar. "We may be home, but there are still others that need us. Are you just going to stop now that you are home? What about those three that came with us? Aren't we obligated to help them get back home?"

"We . . ." Shinji couldn't answer.

"Besides, we've made some great friends over there in the other world." Ken said releasing Shinji. "Do you really want to leave them?"

"I don't . . ."

"Besides!" Smokey said popping out of the Magilamp. "If you're so afraid of not being able to go back home, don't be!" He said cheerfully.

"Huh?" Shinji said looking at Smokey. Leo also listened.

"You see, when I first accidentally fell into this world, I thought I would never get back home." Smokey explained. "However, Ken found me one day and he started researching on ways to help me get home. But who knew that what would get me back home was an accident." Ken gave a smile. "When we appeared back in my world, I was overjoyed, however I was also surprised to see it in such a bad state. My old partner was dead, and I had nothing left." Smokey turned his attention to Shinji. "You may be able to destroy the Dopant here in this world, but you now hold the burden of protecting my world. Even if you destroy the Dopant, you aren't saving anyone."

"And then there's the simple fact that, a lot of things from the other world has made it into this world." Ken said.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"Leo's Tensouder."

Leo gasped and took out his Tensouder. "You're right." Leo said looking at the Tensouder, remembering how he found it.

_Leo was sixteen at the time and was at the beach trying to look cool at his time of depression. During that time, he found a man wearing a green jacket washed ashore. Leo had ran up to the man to help, however, the man had been mortally wounded. The man at the time handed Leo the Tensouder, and asked Leo to take care of it and use it for good. Afterwards, a huge wave splashed over the area, engulfing Leo and the Man. In a moment however, Leo was taken back to land by a mysterious force. The man disappeared, and Leo never once saw that man again._

"It wasn't until getting to the other world, did I figure out what this thing was." Leo said pointing his Tensouder at Shinji. "I didn't know what it was at the time, but I still promised him, the man who handed me this Tensouder, to use it for good. I may be overjoyed that I'm home, but I still promised him that I would make use of this Tensouder and it is obvious I can't at our world."

"There's also the case that a lot of things from my world has been dumped over to your world." Smokey said. "So really, I don't think it's that hard to travel between worlds."

Jin then rose his hand. "Excuse me, but what the heck is going on here?"

"Oh it'll still take a while to explain." Smokey said to Jin. "Best if you don't think too much about it."

"But . . ." Shinji turned towards the town below again. "At least let me see Dad again . . ."

"Well, I kind of do want to see my dad too." Leo said.

Takuya cleared his throat and spoke, "I may not know what is going on here, but I think it would be safe for you three to see your family."

Leo's eyes brightened, "Really?" Leo asked. "Aren't you guys worried that you might not get back and want to find a way to get back as soon as possible?"

"There is that, but I think we can spare some time." Jin said.

"Since it seems you three don't come here much, I think it would be a good time for you three to see them again." Reiko said.

Leo beamed a smile, "THANK YOU LADY!" Leo, Shinji, and Ken were about to climb down the cliff they were in to get to Futo below, but then lightning rained down from the sky, blasting at them.

"Oh, I don't think I would want you to go." The Weather Dopant said as it flew.

"YOU!" Shinji shouted. The Weather Dopant dove down towards Team Xtreme.

"WATCH OUT!" Leo shouted and the three boys rolled away. Ken took the initiative and fired Magilamp shots at the Dopant.

The Dopant blocked the projectiles with a wing then dove down again.

This time though, Takuya, after drawing the Kanji for sword, ran over and slashed the Weather Dopant with the Shinkenmaru.

The Weather Dopant took the hit then flew back and landed. The wings disappeared. "Oh how nice, all you can do is swing a sword at me."

"Well it seems that I can't transform in this world without risking killing myself." Takuya said, "so it looks like my Shinkenmaru will just have to do."

"Do you even know what this world is?" The Weather Dopant asked.

"No, and I don't really care." Takuya said. "All I know is, this world isn't mines, so I'm starting to feel a little homesick." Takuya then pointed at the Dopant with the Shinkenmaru. "Now, since you're here, bring us back."

"Or what?" The Dopant asked. "You don't have the power to kill me and you're stuck in this world which is not yours." He chuckled. "Oh what fun, three little kids stuck in another world, about to die due to being unable to fight back well, and three other kids who are back home, but will never see it again because they will die right now."

"I'm really annoyed by him right now." Leo said. "Shoot him Ken." Ken fired shots again.

The Dopant blocked them all. "IT'S USELESS!" The Dopant shouted. Takuya ran to the Dopant to cut it with the Shinkenmaru. Jin opened his jacket and somehow pulled a Ninja Katana from it and he started using the sword to fight the Dopant. Reiko activated her Gekichangers to transfer her Gekitonfa to her hands from the Gekichangers' storage. Reiko ran over to the Dopant and started bashing at the Dopant with her Tonfas.

Shinji took out his SP Shooter and started shooting at the Dopant. This was all that they could do against the Dopant . . . and Leo realized something. "Why don't I have a weapon?"

"You could summon a weapon with your Tensouder you know." Ken replied.

"Oh . . . right." Leo took out a card from his pocket and fed the card to his Tensouder.

"SUMMON!" The Tensouder announced and the Seaick Hammer appeared for Leo.

"Well might as well get out there and hit him!" Leo exclaimed then rushed towards the Dopant.

Takuya and Jin ferociously slashed the Dopant while Reiko kept using her Tonfas to either punch for her bare hands or whack the Dopant. The Dopant fired a wave of ice, which the three rangers dodged. Leo rushed over and smashed the Dopant. The Dopant stumbled backwards after the heavy slam and Leo kept slamming. The Dopant grabbed the Hammer by the rod. "Your attacks are futile, just give it up."

"NO!" Leo shouted then kicked the Dopant. Takuya rushed over to cut the Dopant, then came Jin. Reiko combined her Gekitonfa into the Long Baton mode and thrust the rod to hit the Dopant. Straight shots from the SP Shooter and Arching shots from the Magilamp Buster struck the Dopant.

The Dopant growled, "you still try!"

"Of course!" Jin shouted.

"As long as evil stands," Ken said.

"No matter what they are," Reiko continued.

"No matter how impossible the situation is," Leo continued.

"WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" Takuya finished.

"We'll make sure we win!" Shinji declared. "Your time is up, MAN WITH THE W MEMORY!"

"I think not." The Weather Dopant then created a huge gust of wind with his hand, blowing the six humans away. "I do not think you people understand, you're all dead now! You're not getting out of this alive!"

"SO SAYS YOU!" Takuya shouted.

"Then let me show you, real terror!" The Dopant fired a bolt of lightning, a fireball, a ice wave, and a tornado at the six rangers.

"REKKA DAIZANTO!" Takuya transformed his Shinkenmaru into the Rekka Daizanto to block all the attacks, but the Dopant kept firing. Takuya grunted as he couldn't exactly hold up the sword to keep blocking forever. _I'm at my limit!_

The Dopant was about to throw another fireball, but then, a red portal came flying by and bashed the Dopant.

The Rangers gasped, and watched as three figures appeared from the portal.

Tyrannoranger, Ryuranger, and Ninjared appeared. "This looks like an interesting situation." Ninjared said.

"Let's get going." Tyrannoranger said.

"What the?" Takuya felt a malicious aura around the three rangers.

"So let's take that guy with the giant sword." Ryuranger said.

"What do we do about the others?" Ninjared asked.

"Kill them all." Tyrannoranger ordered, which then made every good persons' eyes widened in horror. The red rangers rushed towards the six rangers.

Takuya, Jin, and Reiko fought with Ninjared while Tyrannoranger and Ryuranger were busy trying to attack Takuya but were being attacked by Leo, Ken, and Shinji. Ninjared created dopplegangers of himself to keep Leo, Ken, and Shinji busy. He created a fourth doppleganger to go and attack the Weather Dopant.

Reiko used her Staff to attack Ninjared, but Ryuranger came from behind in an attempt to cut her down. Jin came over to parry Ryuranger. "Watch yourself!" Jin said to Reiko. Jin pushed Ryuranger's star sword away and struck at Ryuranger.

Ninjared pushed Reiko's Gekitonfa Long Baton away then tried to cut her, but Reiko quickly switched her Long Baton to Tonfa mode to parry the sword. She then used both hands to punch Ninjared towards Takuya, who batted Ninjared away with the Rekka Daizanto.

Tyrannoranger jumped behind Takuya and tried to attack Takuya with the Ryugekiken. Takuya parried with the Rekka Daizanto, then switched the sword to the Shinkenmaru to attack Tyrannoranger. As Takuya fought Tyrannoranger, Takuya realized something. Tyrannoranger drew his Ranger Gun and attempted to shoot Takuya. Takuya noticed and ducked and switched his Shinkenmaru to the Rekka Daizanto. The shots from the Ranger Gun impacted against the giant sword and pushed Takuya back.

Takuya stood up and held out his Shodophone. Takuya drew the Kanji for fire. "Ippitsu . . ."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Leo shouted. "STOP THAT!"

"SOJO!" Takuya spun the Kanji around. Takuya transformed into Shinkenred. "Shinkenred," Takuya said, "Shiba Takuya."

Every one realized that the Shinkenred suit was not breaking Takuya apart. "What the . . ." Leo said.

"It's fine." Takuya said. During the battle, he realized that the three red rangers were able to stay as rangers even though they were in the world they were in. Takuya pointed at the red portal. "Guys, get to the portal." Takuya thought that the red portal may in fact be a way home."

Jin figured out what Takuya was saying. "YOSH!" Jin said. Jin slashed Ryuranger away. "Jinrai Shinobi Change!" Jin transformed after lighting struck, switching out his Katana for his Ikazuchimaru. "Fanged Ninja, KuwagaRaiger!"

Reiko bashed Ninjared away. "BEAST ON!" Reiko announced and transformed into Gekiyellow. "Honest Heart, Gekiyellow!"

"Well, looks like we have something to do!" Leo shouted and fed the change card to the Tensouder. "Change Card Set, TENSOU!" Leo transformed into Goseigreen. Leo smashed the Doppleganger that he was fighting straight into the ground. "Seaick Power of Flooding Waters, Goseigreen!"

"Tenku Henshin, Golu Golu Goludiro!" Ken punched his ticket and transformed into Magishine. Ken fired his shots at the Doppleganger that he was fighting, utterly destroying it. "Heavenly Hero, Magishine!"

Shinji shot the Doppleganger that he was fighting away. "Emergency!" Shinji announced holding his SP License. "DEKARANGER!" Shinji's body was engulfed by the Dekablue suit. "FACE ON!" The Dekablue helmet materialized over Shinji's face. Shinji whacked the Doppleganger with the D-Rod then combined the Rod with a knuckle weapon to form the D-Sniper. Shinji fired shots till the Doppleganger was destroyed. "Dekablue!"

"We are heroes appointed by the academy." Takuya said.

"Fighting all evil, making sure they count their crimes." Leo continued.

"We are . . . SUPER SENTAI!" All six good rangers announced.

The Weather Dopant smashed the Doppleganger that he was fighting into the ground, causing it to explode on the spot.

Takuya spun his body and batted Tyrannoranger away, then Ryuranger, then Ninjared. Takuya rushed towards the red portal and was followed by Reiko and Jin.

The Weather Dopant was about to fly away, but was shot down by Ken. Leo and Shinji rushed to the Dopant and grabbed the Dopant. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The Dopant screamed.

"We're taking you back with us!" Leo shouted.

"We'll beat you in the other world!" Shinji shouted.

"YOU FOOLS!" The Dopant shouted. "You're wasting a chance to stay home just so you can take me back to the other world!"

"YES!" Leo and Shinji shouted.

"Because we got a lot more to do in the other world other than be annoyed by you." Ken said flying by on a magic carpet. Ken fired arching shots at the three red rangers to keep them away.

Leo and Shinji entered the portal along with the Dopant. Ken flew into the portal right after.

Ninjared looked at the portal, "wow, who was the guy who forgot to close the portal?" Ninjared asked.

"You." Tyrannoranger replied.

"But you know, being in the Kamen Rider world without that portal opened would've killed us." Ryuranger said patting Ninjared on the head. "You at least did good there."

"Mah, it's no fun here." Ninjared said yawning. "Let's get going." After Ninjared entered the portal, the portal started shrinking. Tyrannoranger and Ryuranger entered the portal as it started to shrink.

...

Takuya, Jin, and Reiko reappeared in town. "We made it!" Takuya shouted. "WE ACTUALLY MADE IT!" Takuya kept his calm so his teammates wouldn't have to worry. He was really worried that the portal was not a way home, but in the end, it proved to be just that. Takuya hugged Reiko in his joy. Reiko blushed under her helmet.

"What, no hug for me?" Jin joked.

Leo and Shinji reappeared with the Weather Dopant. Leo and Shinji threw the Dopant into a wall. Ken reappeared shortly after, which after he appeared, the Portal started shrinking.

"YOU BASTARDS!" The Dopant shouted.

"I'll make sure you never get up again." Shinji said. He pulled out the red belt that he used to transform into Accel and strapped it on.

"Shinji." Leo said softly.

"Don't worry, I won't use this to transform." Shinji said. "However, I will use this, to break through!" Shinji pushed in the Accel memory into the belt. Shinji revved up.

"MAXIMUM DRIVE!" The belt announced. The Portal let out a spark that the belt absorbed.

The Dopant started firing fireballs left and right at the rangers. Takuya used his Rekka Daizanto to block the shots. Takuya turned to Shinji. "If you're going to attack him, now would be a good time!"

Shinji sharply looked at the Weather Dopant. "WARGH!" Shinji shouted and ran towards the Dopant. Shinji jumped and used a Heel Kick, kicking the Dopant, and creating the initials, 'AV2', in thin air.

The portal completely closed. Sparks started flying left and right from the Dopant's body. The Dopant screamed and fell down.

"It's your time of despair." Shinji said taking off the Accel belt. The Accel belt released a small spark. It seemed that during the time the portal between the two worlds had been open, this gave Shinji a small window of opportunity to combine the powers of the belt and Dekablue to create a new attack. Now Shinji may be able to use the belt any time he wants to use the same attack he used to attack the Dopant.

The Dopant got up.

"WHAT!" Shinji shouted and was punched away.

"Damn you . . . DAMN YOU!" The Dopant screamed. Then debris from around the area flew high into the air. The Dopant pulled out something that looked like a USB drive, a Gaia Memory. The Dopant pushed the device.

"T-REX!" The device announced.

The Dopant then stabbed the ground with the device. The debris around merged together to form into multiple debris Tyrannosaurus.

"WHOA!" Jin jumped in shock. Never had he seen such monstrosities before.

"I'll kill you one day Terui, I'LL KILL YOU!" The Dopant shouted then flew away, "AND ALL YOU ACADEMY RANGERS!" He was gone.

"Ok then, time to get to work." Ken said. The golden train that appeared to take Ken away a few days ago appeared once more. "Let's get going Smokey."

"HERE WE GO!" Smokey announced. "To Travelion!"

Ken jumped into the train and Smokey got out of the Magilamp. Smokey started shoveling coal into the furnace while Ken piloted Travelion. "Mahou Henkei." Ken said punching a ticket.

The five cars of Travelion combined to form a giant robot.

"OOH How nostalgic." Smokey said.

"Fire." Ken said. Travelion's chest fired a fire stream that blasted the Tyrannosaurus monsters away. But there were a bunch. "No worries, I got all day." Ken said.

The Tyrannosaurus monsters dashed at Travelion, but then a giant tank like machine crashed into one of the monsters. The machine was a Stag Beetle machine that was blue and black. "ALL RIGHT!" Jin shouted as he was the pilot of the machine, the Gourai Stag. "Now that this thing has been repaired, time to do some damage!" Jin pushed a button and Gourai Stag started firing blue lasers from all over its body, blasting away at the Tyrannosaurus monsters.

A bird caw resounded and lasers fired down from the sky. "Daitenku, unrivaled under providence!" Takuya announced as the sole pilot of Daitenku. Daitenku flew through the air, blasting away at the monsters.

Leo, Reiko, and Shinji were left on the ground as they had no mecha to help. "So none of you have anything to help?" Reiko asked curiously.

"Well Goseiwhale can't function without any water around." Leo replied.

"The Dekabase isn't here so I can't use my machine." Shinji replied. "What about you?"

"Haven't learned how to yet." Reiko replied, embarrassed.

Daitenku flew past some Tyrannosaurus monsters, cutting them with its wings. Gourai Stag ran over some Tyrannosaurus monsters and pinched one with its stag pincers.

Travelion punched a monster, then kicked another. Travelion grabbed a monster and threw the monster into the air, getting slashed by the wings of Daitenku along the way. Travelion's legs opened up and fired out smaller trains at some of the monsters and binded one, which Gourai Stag crashed into.

"Hey Magishine, let's finish this right now." Jin said.

"Call me Ken." Ken said pushing his visor as if pushing up reading glasses.

"Let's go!" Takuya shouted.

"SHINING THUNDER BURST!" The three rangers announced. The three mechs fired their attacks at the same time, combining them into a beam of pure energy, blasting away at the monsters at front, completely destroying them all.

There was one left, which Travelion finished off, "DESTRUCTION FIRE!" Ken and Smokey announced and Travelion fired its chest fire attack once more, finishing off the last Tyrannosaurus monster. Ken snapped his finger. "Checkmate."

"With this, ends this chapter!" Takuya announced.

Jin was happily nodding, but then jumped in shock, "WHY DON'T I HAVE A VICTORY PHRASE!"

...

The six rangers appeared together with their suits dematerialized. "Looks like the Dopant's still out there." Leo said.

"I came so close to beating him today." Shinji said.

"Hey you injured him badly at least." Reiko said to Shinji. "So don't sweat it."

"I guess so." Shinji said with a smile. "The next time he comes around, I'll just have to finish the job."

"I have been wondering something though." Jin said.

"What?" Ken asked.

"What world do you people come from?" Jin asked.

Ken pushed his read glasses up his eyes. "We come from the Kamen Rider world." Ken replied.

"You know, you really should take off your glasses. You're not reading now you know." Leo said.

"I like them." Ken replied.

Takuya, Jin, and Reiko stood there in silence. "Isn't Kamen Rider a TV show?" Jin asked.

"It's a really really old show." Takuya replied.

"It may be a show to you, but it is home to us." Ken replied.

Takuya shrugged. "Who am I to ask, next thing we might hear is that Super Sentai is just a TV show in your world."

"Precisely." Ken replied.

Takuya stood there stupefied. "I was just joking, I didn't expect that to be serious." He said.

...

The six rangers decided to get back to the dorms together, but not without bumping into Ryan along the way. Ryan was holding Yuuji his arms, and Ryan was with Ryna, who was wearing a pink shirt along with brown skirt, and Yuna who was wearing a pink dress that was backless and had detached sleeves. There was also a man in a white suit, who wore a white fedora, and another man who wore a black elegant robe. Kinta was there as well, holding Ryan by the shoulder.

"So you see, I'm now trying to find every one who ran out of my shop without paying." Kinta said cheerfully.

"You're pretty cunning." Ryan replied.

"HEY RYAN!" Jin and Reiko shouted and rushed up to Ryan.

"How's your body holding up?" Jin asked.

"It's fine." Ryan said. "I mean come on, I recovered the same day I was at the medical quarters."

"But still, it was pretty worrying to see you near death." Reiko said. "Don't die on us again ok?"

"I'm not! I didn't even die in the first place." Ryan said.

"You came close." Yuna said.

"At least you're alive." Ryna said with a smile.

Kinta turned and noticed Ken, "oh it's you!" Kinta shouted. "I finished up your Fugu, you want to come to the shop to get it?"

"All right." Ken said. "We'll come by later to pick it up."

"YOSH!" Kinta shouted and pumped his fist.

"Well we'll leave you here to talk." Leo said to Takuya. "See you again, maybe we'll work together again!"

"Looking forward to it." Takuya said.

Leo, Shinji, and Ken went off, but when Leo passed by the man in the white fedora and suit, Leo took a second take and turned back to the man. "You . . . YOU CAN'T BE!" Leo shouted. "Narumi-san!"

"WHAT!" Shinji shouted. "He's here!"

"Sokichi Narumi?" Ken exclaimed.

The man in the white fedora, Sokichi, tipped his Fedora and looked at the three men, "yo." Sokichi said.

"It's . . . IT'S YOU!" Leo exclaimed. "B-b-b-but how!"

"Oh I've been here for quite a while now." Sokichi replied. "Been looking all over for you guys, didn't think I would bump into you three today."

"NARUMI-SAN!" Leo exclaimed and dashed to Sokichi to hug Sokichi. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! It really is you!"

"Narumi-san, are these people from the same place you are from?" Asked the man in the black robe.

"Yes Hibiki-san." Sokichi replied. "These people are acquaintances from the world I come from."

Hibiki chuckled. "Well it's nice to meet all of you." Hibiki said to the three men in Team Xtreme. "I've always wanted to meet people that are from other worlds."

"Wait a minute, Narumi-san, why are you here?" Leo asked.

"Hey you guys disappeared a long time ago so I decided to come check up on you." Sokichi replied.

"You mean you have a way to get back home!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Yes, except it's kind of inactive right now so we're somewhat stuck here." Sokichi said. "Not that I mind, we can still get back home."

"That's great news!" Leo shouted. "We're not alone anymore guys! We have Narumi-san here with us!"

"Oh and your sister is here too Shinji." Sokichi said.

"SHE CAME TOO!" Shinji shouted in surprise. Shinji didn't know whether to feel really surprised or feel really happy. Maybe he should be both. But one things for sure, at least now there's more people from the Kamen Rider world in this world now.

Takuya watched as the scenes unfold and smiled. "It's great to be able to be this happy everyday." Takuya said to himself. "Let's hope those smiles don't disappear in the future." Takuya walked forward, but stopped upon feeling someone's presence behind him.

The person behind him wore mostly black and had Gekichangers on. He smiled maniacally and looked at Takuya. "Terrible things are going to happen you know." The person said.

Takuya turned to face the person, "you . . ."

"The war is nearing." The person said. "These happy days are coming to an end."

"What are you talking about, answer me!"

"Oh Shinkenred, how naïve can you be." The person chuckled. An image of a Black Lion similar to the Lion Mecha that Rio used to attack Daiki appeared around the person. The image lunged at Takuya, but the mini Shishi Origami reacted and bashed the image. This lion, it was similar to a Gekibeast, could this man be the Zero Rayo knows?

Zero jumped into the air, "watch out Shinkenred, everything you know and love, is going to get destroyed." Zero disappeared.

"GET BACK HERE!" Takuya shouted but Zero was long gone.

"Takuya-san, is something wrong?" Reiko suddenly appeared in front of Takuya.

Takuya looked at Reiko, and replied, "no, sorry. Probably my imagination."

Reiko frowned and looked worried. "Takuya-san, if you have any problems you can just tell me about it."

"I will, I will." Takuya said. "Just forget about it for now ok?"

"All right." Reiko said turning away.

Takuya started thinking about what Zero said, _what did he mean, by the war? Everything I know and love . . . get destroyed? It can't be._

...

Rio was meditating in the woods, then he widened his eyes, "this power, Lion Ken." Rio said. "I didn't feel it before, but now . . . this aura is so similar to Rin Jyuken." Rio got up. "Looks like I have more work to do than I thought."

...

This ends this chapter. Hope you guys like it. More OC's would be helpful. Please review!

Make sure you read the Author note on top.


	8. Powers In Space, an Artificial Ranger

Sorry, Sorry for the long wait. Rewrites take more priority so sorry about this.

I do not own Super Sentai nor anything that this fic may reference whether intentional or not.

Keep in mind that this is a filler chapter so don't expect to see much get done.

Also I swear some sort of person out there is just trying to annoy the hell out of me. Don't write one word reviews man, it's not fun getting excited over a new review only to find out that the review has nothing to say except nice words such as 'nice'. Criticize like one of the reviewers, who by the way is my favorite reviewer so far due to the fact that he was honest enough to say that. Say something, one word is just not going to cut it for me.

By the way, what is missing in this fic? I'll gladly do something to rectify it.

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 8: The powers that be in space, an Artificial Ranger

_The world of the future is overrun by monsters. Cities are protected by dome barriers which unfortunately due to the wear of time, have become quite fragile. There is however one place, that is isolated from any city, that is protected by its own barrier that is staying strong due to a rarity of monster attacks there. This place is a prison, meant to keep the worst of the worst confined. Now, a story unfolds as a young twelve year old girl enters in . . . and unleashes the greatest evil this world may ever know._

Two guards stood in front of a heavily chained door. They did not move from their spots, intent on keeping what was behind the door inside no matter what. However, when they heard footsteps approaching, they both looked to see who was coming.

A young girl, the age of twelve and wearing a white jacket, was walking towards the two guards.

"This area is off limits little girl." Said one guard. "Best if you don't get any closer." He inched forward, but was stopped by the other guard.

"Wait, why is there a little girl here?" Asked the other guard, who had blonde hair.

The girl didn't falter in her steps and took out a golden phone from her pockets, a G-phone. "Gao Access." The girl said, then in a flash of light, a white suit formed over the girl. She became a white tiger ranger, Gaowhite. She drew a white baton that had some pink on it. She swung her baton and a wave of pink energy flew out from the baton.

"WATCH OUT!" Shouted the blonde guard. Both guards rolled away from the girl's attack.

Gaowhite rushed towards the chained door and smashed one of the chains.

"HEY!" Shouted the black haired guard. "Stop that!" The guard grabbed onto the young Gaowhite, but Gaowhite simply threw the guy away.

"Fine, if it leads to this, let's go!" The blonde guard shouted then put his left hand to his hips and his right hand over his left hand. "We're not holding back just because you're a young girl!" It turned out that on his left wrist was a brace changer with a large blue V on the center.

The other guard held his hands in a cross formation and revealed that he had a changer on his wrist. "CROSS CHANGER!" The guard announced and pushed the device, revealing a bird like shape.

"CHAKUSO!" The blonde guard announced and held his left fist up high into the air then brought it down to push a button which pushed the blue V up the changer.

The black hair guard transformed into a green Eagle Ranger in a green flash. This ranger is supposed to be a Jetman. "Green Eagle!"

A large blue V flew out in front of the blonde guard then engulfed the guard transforming the guard into a silver ranger with a V for a visor. "Gosilver!" (this is the Titanium Ranger from Power Ranger Lightspeed Rescue suit)

"Don't let her get the door open!" Green Eagle shouted. Both rangers dashed at Gaowhite. Green Eagle grabbed Gaowhite and threw her away from the door. Gosilver ran up to Gaowhite with a black and yellow axe weapon and chopped at Gaowhite. Gaowhite skillfully dodged Gosilver and whacked the back of Gosilver with the Tiger Baton.

Green Eagle drew a red handle sword and swung the sword at Gaowhite. Gaowhite parried the sword with her baton. Gosilver ran up to Gaowhite while Gaowhite was blocking and attempted to cut her. Gaowhite then drew her Juohken from her holster and switched her parry with her short sword. She then bashed the axe of Gosilver away with the tiger baton and smashed him away. Gaowhite used her baton to smash away Green Eagle's sword from his hand, then Gaowhite slashed Green Eagle with her Juohken. She then kicked Green Eagle away.

Gosilver lunged at Gaowhite but Gaowhite grabbed Gosilver and threw him towards a wall. Gosilver was able to land his feet on the wall and kicked off the wall and attempted to scissor kick Gaowhite. Gaowhite saw the attack coming and dodged, giving way for Gosilver to land on the floor. Gaowhite then thrust her baton, smashing Gosilver into a wall. Gosilver fell down on the floor with a huge thud.

Green Eagle pulled out a knuckle weapon and attempted to punch Gaowhite with the weapon. Gaowhite dodged Green Eagle and bicycle kicked him away. Green Eagle spun in the air then kicked off a wall and spread his arms, spreading out wings so he could glide through the air to attack Gaowhite. Gaowhite though ducked and Green Eagle missed, and ended up crashing into Gosilver who had been getting up.

Both rangers got up. Green Eagle drew his gun sidearm and Gosilver switched his axe to gun mode. "TAKE THIS!" Both rangers fired at Gaowhite, who just bashed the shots away with her baton.

Eventually, Gaowhite prepared for a powerful attack, the indication being that her baton started glowing pink. "Byakko Cross Cut!" She announced and struck the air.

"WATCH OUT!" Green Eagle shouted and ran to block the attack for Gosilver, getting struck down with the attack. Green Eagle went flying off, his suit dematerializing as he fell.

"NO!" Gosilver shouted, then suddenly, he found Gaowhite right in front of him. "When did you . . ."

Under her helmet, Gaowhite smirked, "good bye." Gaowhite then smashed Gosilver's chest with the Tiger Baton. There was a loud impact and Gosilver groaned in pain after the hit. Gosilver dropped on his knees, and his suit dematerialized.

"You bitch." Gosilver said before he finally dropped silent.

"Now that that is all done, let's keep going." Gaowhite walked up to the door, then she started smashing away all the chains. Eventually all that was left was the heavy door in front of her, which she skillfully broke apart by using an attack with her baton.

The door shattered, giving way for Gaowhite to go in. Her suit dematerialized and she entered.

Inside, there was another door with a small opening for others to see who was inside. The young girl peeked into the opening. "Yo."

"So, did someone come to execute me finally?" Asked the voice behind the door.

"Nah, someone came to get you out of his rat hole." Said the young girl.

"Oh, and who would my savior be?"

"Name's Himeko Gae." Himeko replied.

"You sound quite young." The voice behind the door said. "But who cares, what do you want to rescue me for?"

"Oh something I'd like to call, the Red Soul." Himeko replied, grinning.

"Oh, I see."

"I know you know something about it, and I intend to get that information out from you." Himeko said, "Nejired."

When one saw inside the hole, one could see the shadows covering a sitting person, however, when the person stood and stepped out of the shadows, it was revealed that this person was in fact an armored ranger . . . or something like a ranger. He resembled a twisted ranger that was mostly black in color with white armlets, shin guards, and collar. There was red demonic armor to denote him as some type of red ranger, Nejired. "Well who am I to complain, if you get me out . . . then I'm all yours." Nejired said.

"Already done." Himeko replied grinning sinisterly. The door cracked to pieces and the pieces dropped to the ground, shattering with loud clinks.

"You work quick girl." Nejired said coming out. "Now, let's get on to finding the Red Soul."

However the loud clinking of the dropping door alerted the other guards that were inside. They rushed to the scene where Nejired and Himeko were. "FREEZE!" The guards shouted while pointing guns at Nejired and Himeko.

Nejired walked out the door and pulled a black sword from thin air. "You're all eager to die aren't you all?" Nejired swung his sword once, and everything went silent . . .

* * *

_That is the story of the evil known as Nejired, however that is not what today's story is about._

_The future has since become a zone of war and death. Monsters attack frequently and an Academia is set up to defend the Earth against these threats. Cities are covered with a dome barrier which due to the wear of time has since made them weaker and more monster attacks become more frequent. There is more than these habitable domed cities though._

_Long time ago, when humanity had lost all hope, a large group of humans were sent into space to allow the human race to live and avoid extinction. Little did these Earthlings know that they were about to survive but not win the war. The space colony, now known as Tamashi Frontier, has since become its own place of living. Many people within the colony call it home as they were born in the colony. The colony itself has its own Academia within it which train rangers to defend it against any monsters that may invade it or help out Earth now that communications have since from a long time ago been reestablished._

_Since the reestablishment of communications between Tamashi Frontier and Earth, there have been some who actually visit the colony or vice versa. We now go off from Earth and follow the plot of what is going to happen today in Tamashi Frontier . . ._

_

* * *

_

A rocket ship, designed similarly to a luxury airplane, was just exiting out of hyperspace. Its captain, a crimson clad man named Kenichi Takamura, announced, "we're just about to enter Tamashi Frontier. I hope you all had a wonderful flight and thank you for flying Toei Airlines. And for a heads up, in a few weeks the great idol Karin Hibiki will come up to perform so if you want to stay longer to see her, I suggest you hurry up and make plans in advance."

A hanger under the domed colony opened up and the ship entered. The ship landed and the hanger door closed. A terminal connected to a door of the plane allowing passengers to exit the plane.

"You may feel a sudden drop as you'll be entering an area filled with artificial gravity." Kenichi announced. "Good luck."

Kenichi himself got out of the seat and took his bag, while taking up what seems to be a Tensouder in his hands. He flipped the Tensouder in the air and went out to the terminal to say farewell to the passengers.

A little girl floated up to Kenichi, "Thank you Pilot-san." The little girl said to Kenichi.

"Oh, for what?" Kenichi asked.

"For being a funny pilot." The little girl replied with a smile.

"Aw, thank you." Kenichi had to keep his passengers entertained on a flight away from Earth.

"Here." The little girl handed Kenichi a pinwheel.

"Oh wow, thank you." There aren't that many pinwheels inside Tamashi Frontier, so getting this was kind of nice. "Have a nice time in Tamashi Frontier."

"I will." The little girl bowed to Kenichi then floated back to her mother.

"Have a safe trip!" Kenichi tipped his hat to the little girl.

After the last passenger was gone, Kenichi floated through the terminal, but when he reached the end of the terminal, his body dropped to the ground due to gravity and he landed on his feet.

An eighteen year old boy in red was there to greet Kenichi. "Yo Ken-sensei!" The boy shouted.

Kenichi, who we shall call Ken, chuckled, "you don't have to call me sensei anymore Jermaine, I'm not a teacher at the Academy anymore."

"But you were still the best teacher I ever hand in my whole entire life!" Jermaine said. Ken walked a bit and Jermaine ran next to Ken. "So how was Earth, has it changed at all since the last time I was there?"

"Not much." Ken said. "Still the same old war and a lack of a sun." Ken looked at the sky, or rather, the dome that protected the colony from the dangers of space. This dome created a holographic image of the sky complete with holographic clouds under the dome and artificial sunlight to brighten up the whole colony. "Even though whenever I enter Earth I can see the sun."

"Hey did you help me get a place on a team on Earth?" Jermaine asked, excitedly.

"Why are you so excited all of a sudden?" Ken asked teasingly.

"Because, I have made it a mission for me to become the best ranger that the world will ever have known!" Jermaine pointed epically to the dome.

Ken let out a big chortle. "I bet you will!" Ken said encouragingly.

"Thanks Sensei." Jermaine said with a grin. "You really are the best. That Tony Sasuke at the academy now hardly ever takes me seriously."

"Look kid," Ken put a hand on Jermaine's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. The shuttle that will take Karin Hibiki back to Earth, it's going to head to the Academia. If everything I've done for you doesn't pan out, you can just stowaway on her ship."

"Why can't you just fly me there?" Jermaine asked.

"Because . . . I might lose my job." Ken said with a huge smile, but Jermaine wasn't amused. "But anyway, don't worry too much about it, you'll be fine."

"I'll take your word for it." Jermaine said nodding. "After all, I joined the academy because I wanted to get a chance to protect the Earth. And judging from the state it was in the last time I was there, my help may be needed."

"Hai, hai." Ken said nodding. "Ok then, I'll be off."

"All right, see ya!" Jermaine said, but then Ken grabbed Jermaine.

"Oh yeah, I got some coupons for that ramen shop near the academy." Ken said opening up his Tensouder and taking out a card which was actually a coupon for a ramen shop. "Thought you might like it."

Jermaine's eyes lit up and he let out a squeal, "thanks Ken-sensei, you really are the best!" Jermaine then ran off with the coupon in hand.

"Hey, make sure you go to class! Skipping is not good even if it's to meet your favorite teacher!" Ken shouted, then smiled. "He'll make a good ranger, I'm sure of it."

After that Ken decided he wanted to go to the Academy of the colony. It had been a long time since he last seen the academy, and he had no idea who this Tony Sasuke was. From Jermaine's description of Tony, it didn't seem like Tony was a nice guy.

Upon reaching the Academy, Ken sighed at the entrance. "Such a long time already." He placed his hand on the gate and gripped the steel, "so many memories." He said with a low tone while putting his other hand in his pants pocket, which he placed his Tensouder in. He gripped the device and his lip quiver, but then he smiled. "Hope my angel is still here!" He said with an excited tone.

He dashed towards the entrance passing a few ranger teachers, who when hearing his breaths, turned to see him. All were surprised to see Ken especially since he hadn't come back to the Academy in forever.

He barged through the front entrance and ran through the hallway. "Now where would this Tony Sasuke be?" Ken asked himself and ran past the headmaster's office, which he back tracked backwards upon realizing he passed it. "Hm . . . I wonder if she's still in there." He opened the door . . .

A beautiful woman was in there drinking tea, when Ken entered. The woman upon seeing Ken choked on her tea and let out a big gasp. "Kenichi!" She shouted in surprise.

"Yo, how are you Momoka?" Ken said with a wave.

Momoka looked at Ken for a few minutes. Tears swelled up in her eyes, then she practically threw herself into Ken's arms. "KEN-CHAN!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Yikes!" Ken shouted when Momoka fell into his chest. Ken wrapped his arms around Momoka, "man, you're still throwing yourself into my arms aren't you?" Momoka gave Ken a kiss on the lips.

After Momoka pulled back, she smiled a teasing grin, "well isn't this odd. Didn't you say that if you ever came back to the academy, it would be the death of you?"

"Hey I wanted to explore outside the dome." Ken said, "being a pilot for the shuttle is pretty much perfect for me."

"But you left a lot of students alone and many of them were still crying years after you had left." Momoka retorted. "I bet a lot of them would like to see your face again." She said seductively, then kissed Ken again, this time entwining her tongue with his.

Ken was enjoying this, but remembered why he came to the Academy. Ken pushed Momoka away by pushing her breasts, "sorry Momoka, but actually I came here to see this Tony Sasuke. Can you tell me where he is?"

Momoka just gawked at Ken then yelled, "MOU!" Momoka then pounded Ken's chest, "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! I get excited seeing you again and you want to go see Sasuke-san!"

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Ken shouted with a smile while fending Momoka off, "we'll do it later ok? I just want to see the guy to see how he's treating the students."

Momoka stopped and just looked at Ken surprisingly, "huh?"

"Jermaine told me that he didn't like the new 'Tony Sasuke' so I decided to come here to see what the guy is like." Ken replied.

Momoka blinked her eyes in silence, then she giggled loudly, "Oh that? Jermaine-kun? It's because Tony Sasuke ate a bowl of ramen that Jermaine-kun left behind and now Jermaine-kun holds a grudge against Sasuke-san."

Ken stared on in silence, "wow, that sounds like him so much."

"Well, some of your old students have complained that Sasuke-san isn't as forgiving as you." Momoka replied.

Ken chuckled, "well I guess I shouldn't have been so lenient."

"He's in your old office anyway." Momoka said, "just in case you still want to see him."

"Hey he's my successor, I might as well see him." Ken said tipping his Captain's hat to Momoka. Ken then ran off.

Momoka let out a smile, "he's still the same old Ken-chan."

* * *

Somewhere inside Tamashi Frontier, a large shadow started to swirl around, then a large shadowy monster started to emerge from the shadow. It let out a horrifying growl, "ACADEMIA!"

* * *

Ken ran to his old office, while passing a lot of the students, who all recognized Ken right away when they got a look, "is that . . ."

"KEN-SENSEI!"

Ken rushed to his old office door, which still had a red dragon painted on it and Ken pushed the door open.

Ken found a blonde four eyes man wearing a lab coat scarfing down chicken pork ramen. The man had a cold face, and Ken just gawked at the man in surprise.

The man is Tony Sasuke. Tony didn't look amuse that Ken just barged in, "what?" Tony asked.

"Are you . . . Tony Sasuke?"

Tony turned around and slurped a noodle, "yeah, that's me." Tony said coldly.

"Whoa." Ken said. "YOU'RE HOT!"

Tony made a small grunt, "is that what you're here to say?"

"No, actually I came to meet you." Ken stretched out a hand, "name's Kenichi, Kenichi Arata Takamura."

"That's odd, why do you have a middle name?"

"Parents gave it to me for no reason." Ken replied.

"But anyway, so you're the famous Ken that all the students have been talking about." Tony pushed his glasses up his face with his middle finger.

"Ah, trying to flip me off huh?" Ken said with a grin.

Tony noticed that he had his middle finger up. "It's always been my way of pushing my glasses up, didn't know that this is the motion that the ancients call 'flipping someone off'."

Ken chuckled, "nah man, it's cool. I figured you didn't mean anything by it."

"So I finally meet the guy who painted the red dragon on the door." Tony said with a sigh.

"Yeah why is it still there?" Ken asked.

"Because I can't wash it off." Tony said. "I figured I would replace it, then a whole horde of students started egging the office, and then I tried painting over it, and the students rubbed my paint off. It's vandalism I say."

"But man, I expected a scary man but instead I see you."

"So why is it you want to meet me?" Tony said spinning his chair.

"Because Jermaine-kun kept complaining about you." Ken replied.

"He's hated me after I ate his ramen." Tony said.

"Yeah, why did you do that?"

"He was hanging around in my office," Tony began.

"Yeah, he used to come to my office all the time too." Ken said.

"And eating ramen, but Headmistress called him in so he had to leave. I came back and found a bowl of ramen steaming hot on my desk and wondered if I was getting old and forgetting that I prepared the ramen, so I ate it. Jermaine came back, and found me eating the ramen, then shouted that he would never forgive me for eating his ramen. Honestly, kids these days."

Ken chuckled, "yep, that's Jermaine, always going at his own pace, with his precious Ramen in tow."

Tony pushed his glasses up, "he has spirit I'll give him that." Tony then looked down, and a glare hid his eyes, "but unfortunately, spirit won't help against the fight."

"Well it was nice meeting you Tony." Ken said walking out the door, "do your best against the little rascals all right?"

Tony smirked, "I don't think I need you to tell me that."

In an instant, an alarm sounded.

"What." Ken looked up. The whole entire Academy started to glow red due to the alarm.

* * *

The shadowy monster roared horrifyingly then started attacking the city with shadowy needles and beams.

Jermaine was nearby and ran to the monster's location, however was shocked to see just what kind of monster it was, "a Kagejyu?" Jermaine said in shock.

* * *

Momoka checked her computer and got data on the monster, "Kagejyu?" Momoka said with surprise. "But how is this even possible?"

Tony was checking up on the stats of the monster also on his computer, "Kagejyu, the last time a Kagejyu was sighted that was during 2020. How it was possible for one to infiltrate Frontier is unknown but the shocking thing is, how did this one survive?" Tony was talking as if Ken was still there, but Ken was long gone. Tony sighed, "they didn't call you the Protector of Frontier for nothing."

* * *

"INSTALL MEGARANGER!" Jermaine pushed 355 on his Digitizer and transformed into a red ranger known as Megared. He pulled a Drill Saber from thin air and charged at the Kagejyu.

Jermaine slashed at the Kagejyu but the Kagejyu just kept shouting, "ACADEMIA!"

"Well you're facing an Academy Ranger so shut up!" Jermaine shouted and stabbed the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu just yelled out horribly then large black tentacles emerged from its back. The tentacles bashed Jermaine away. "ARGH!" Jermaine rolled away then drew his sidearm, the Mega Sniper. He combined his Drill Saber with the Mega Sniper to create the Drill Sniper. Jermaine fired powerful bolts at the Kagejyu, but the Kagejyu just kept blasting. Jermaine noticed that the Kagejyu was randomly blasting the shots and noticed a lot of the shots were aiming for the barrier on the domed Frontier. "Damn it, got to finish this fast." Jermaine aimed his Drill Sniper, but then the Kagejyu fired a large black fireball at Jermaine, blasting him backwards. "ARGH!"

Ken jumped from his spot and caught Jermaine, "watch yourself." Ken said.

"KEN-SENSEI!" Jermaine shouted in surprise.

Ken then took out his Tensouder and the Tensouder closed as the Change Card was already set. "Tensou." Ken said softly.

The Tensouder let out a shine, "CHANGE GOSEIFIRE!"

All of a sudden, red wings appeared behind Ken. The wings scattered and a red Goseiger suit formed over him. This suit was similar to a recorded ranger in history, Goseired, however, Ken's suit was much more darker.

"Goseifire." Ken said coldly.

The Kagejyu looked at Ken in surprise, then growled, "FIRE . . . FAKE!"

Ken let out a grunt when he heard that. Then Ken used a Summon card, "SUMMON FIRE SWORD!" A gigantic sword, the same shape as another weapon recorded in history appeared for Ken. This sword had the exact same shape as the Skick Sword, the sword of Goseired.

"Careful Sensei, that monster is tough." Jermaine said.

"Stay back." Ken said and walked towards the monster, who was just standing there as if waiting for Ken.

Then the Kagejyu growled, "RED SOUL!"

Ken reacted upon hearing that, "HAH!" Ken slashed the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu fell to a shadow and pulled out gigantic sword from the shadow.

"FAKE!" The Kagejyu growled at Ken.

Goseifire, a ranger that doesn't exist at all in history. And that is because he is not a true ranger, not a true Goseiger. Goseifire, he is an artificial ranger, made to surpass all other powers.

Just because he was a fake ranger, that didn't stop Ken from being one of the strongest rangers to appear in Frontier's Academy. There was a reason he was called the Protector of Frontier, because he was there when Frontier was finally reestablishing communications with Earth, he was there when the Academy was first established. He was there when he was modified into being the protector, the very first ranger to appear in Frontier as its protector.

Ken kept slashing at the Kagejyu ferociously. The Kagejyu only let out huge growls, but it seemed like none of the attacks were breaking through. Ken drew his Gosei Buster and fired shots at the Kagejyu but the Kagejyu just lashed its tentacles at Ken. Ken slashed the tentacles, then Ken grabbed the Kagejyu, "Hey Jermaine, DRILL HIM!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Jermaine took his Drill Saber in hand, and it started spinning. Ken dragged the Kagejyu towards Jermaine, and Jermaine stabbed the monster right through the chest.

Jermaine pulled back and hoped the monster would explode, but it was still around.

The Kagejyu shrieked and smashed Jermaine and Ken away. Ken jumped off a wall and slashed the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu screamed and was launched backwards. "Fire SLASH!" Ken shouted and slashed the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu let out a horrifying scream.

"FIRE, FIRE! KODENRED!"

"What the?" Ken was a little shocked to hear this Kagejyu just screaming like that. "What's wrong with you?"

The Kagejyu was screaming as if it was reliving a memory. "KODENRED! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"

"ARGH JUST SHUT UP!" Jermaine shouted and jumped over to slash the Kagejyu.

The Kagejyu however was unfazed by everything except the flames, and it started to lash out violently. Ken and Jermaine were both smashed into buildings.

Tony then rode by on a silver motorcycle that had the name Auto Slider. Tony rammed the Kagejyu from behind, then Tony got off the bike gracefully, "You're taking too long." Tony said taking out his changer, the Keitaizer. Tony dialed 2580. "Keitaizer, install." Tony transformed in a silver light into Megasilver. Tony drew his Silver Blazer.

"Tony-sensei, I'm counting on you!" Jermaine shouted and rushed over with his Drill Saber.

"Just take care of yourself first!" Tony shouted and slashed the Kagejyu with the Silver Blazer.

Jermaine and Tony slashed the Kagejyu on and on. The Kagejyu slashed Jermaine on the chest but Tony grabbed the sword of the Kagejyu. Tony switched his Silver Blazer to gun mode and fired barrages of lasers at the monster's chest.

Ken jumped from behind and jammed his blade into the back of the Kagejyu. Ken slashed the Kagejyu's back open. Jermaine then went in for a stab and jammed the Drill Saber into the opened back of the Kagejyu. Tony then charged energy into his Silver Blazer, switched it to sword mode and slashed the Kagejyu.

The Kagejyu stumbled then Ken came in for another attack. Ken sliced the Kagejyu in two, then the Kagejyu exploded.

Then the Kagejyu grew huge.

"What the!" Ken shouted.

"That's impossible." Tony gasped. "The Kagejyus were defeated in 2020. Even if there is a survivor, there's no way it can grow without someone to cast the spell of resurrection."

"Ah, ah, LOOK OUT!" Jermaine shouted when the Kagejyu tried to step on the three rangers. They all rolled away.

Then a Dragon mecha flew out from a hanger to attack the Kagejyu. This mech is named Fire Gosei Dragon. The Kagejyu screamed in pain as the Dragon fired a fire breath.

Then from the same hanger, red mechs, themed after a phoenix, snake, tiger, and shark flew out.

Ken jumped high into the air and landed on the Dragon's head. He opened the cockpit of Fire Gosei Dragon and sat down inside.

"All right, here we go." Ken said. He then said into a speaker, "This is Goseifire, Kenichi Takamura, requesting permission to Combine!"

* * *

Inside a base of operations within what appears to be a mecha comprised of parts from different animals, head of a dragon, front legs of a tiger, hind legs of a qulin, shell of a turtle, and wings of a phoenix, a middle aged rugged looking man had his eyes closed while hearing Ken's request, then the man opened his eyes, "PERMISSION GRANTED!"

* * *

"Tensou Gattai!" Ken announced. Fire Gosei Dragon combined with the shark and phoenix which created arms and the snake and tiger which created legs.

"FIRE GOSEI GREAT!" Ken announced hot bloodedly.

* * *

Eh sorry about the cliff hanger but I bet a lot of people were waiting for me to update. So here it is, chapter 8. I'll continue on the next chapter.

So please review and just in case any one was thinking, Goukaired is not available to use as an OC Ranger.


	9. This world has no need for fakes

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references whether they be intentional or not.

Continuation of a Filler Chapter so it's the same drill.

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 9: This world has no need for fakes

Fire Gosei Great drew its sword and slashed at the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu let out horrible screams of terror that blasted away like a banshee's scream. Fire Gosei Great was blown back and crashed into a building. Civilians had long been evacuated so there was no one inside the building. Fire Gosei Great stood back up. "That's enough!" Ken shouted and fed his Tensouder a card.

"VICTORY CHARGE!"

The sword of Fire Gosei Great blazed up, "You've overstayed your welcome!" Ken pushed the joysticks and Fire Gosei Great took flight towards the Kagejyu. "THIS IS OUR HOME!" Ken swung the joystick and Fire Gosei Great slashed the Kagejyu in two.

"Hm, lucky Kenichi-san can handle that." Tony said with a finger to his chin. "If he couldn't I wouldn't be able to help."

"Why's that?" Jermaine asked. "You're a teacher, shouldn't you have a mech assigned to you?"

"I do, but I trashed it." Tony replied coldly. "It's taking those clowns too long to fix it."

"Ah well." Jermaine shrugged and awaited the explosion of the Kagejyu.

Thing is, the Kagejyu didn't explode. It instead reattached its severed parts together. "RED SOUL! FAKE!"

"What the!" Ken shouted and looked at the monster surprisingly.

"That can't be possible!" Tony shouted in shock.

"What?" Jermaine asked panicking.

"Kagejyus have never shown that ability before!" Tony exclaimed.

The Kagejyu let out another scream, then eyes all over his body opened up.

"Gross!" Jermaine exclaimed upon seeing all those eyes, but a moment later, he will be saying something else. "YIKES!"

All the eyes on the Kagejyu shot out beams of destruction that severed some buildings and blasted at the barrier around Frontier.

Civilians in the underground shelters felt the impact of the beam.

Fire Gosei Great was hit back by the multiple beams then stood back up. "Damn, that smarts." Ken growled as he balanced Fire Gosei Great. "Don't think that will be enough to defeat me!" Fire Gosei Great charged at the Kagejyu.

Then Ken heard crying.

Ken looked towards the ground, and saw a little girl crying, crying because she was separated from her mother when civilians were evacuated. The same little girl that gave Ken the pinwheel upon entering Tamashi Frontier.

A beam fired from one eye of the Kagejyu and Ken noticed that the trajectory was heading to where the little girl was.

"DAMN IT!" Ken shouted and shifted his movements so Fire Gosei Great would jump towards the little girl.

The little girl looked up and let out a whimper as the beam headed for her. She closed her eyes, then Fire Gosei Great appeared in front of her and wrapped its arms around the girl's surroundings and took the attack to the back.

"KEN-SENSEI!" Jermaine shouted after the impact left smoke, hiding Fire Gosei Great.

The Kagejyu kept shrieking and trampling around and firing random beams.

"Shit, shit, what do we do now." Tony growled. His Mega Winger was out of commission and there just aren't that many full rangers with mechs in Frontier. "Do we have to rely on the military to win this."

In Frontier and Earth, Rangers are the last hope against monsters, however there is an elite military that are always on standby in case Rangers cannot handle threats alone. These soldiers are unfortunately not as effective as Rangers but what they lack in power, they overcome that by numbers of elite trained soldiers.

Then something flew out of the smoke, a giant header. The red phoenix header. It smashed the Kagejyu in the face. Then the Tiger and Snake headers flew out and smashed the Kagejyu again. The three headers went on to keep smashing the Kagejyu's eyes blinding it.

"WHOA!" Ken's voice resounded then the red Shark header flew out holding Fire Gosei Great's sword. The header flew by the Kagejyu and slashed some eyes off of the Kagejyu.

Fire Gosei Great emerged from the smoke, fine from any impact, and the little girl was safe as well and staring in surprise at her mechanical savior.

Fire Gosei Great flew towards the Kagejyu and the Phoenix, Tiger, and Snake headers flew back and attached to Fire Gosei Great.

The Shark header jammed the sword into the Kagejyu, then Fire Gosei Great flew towards the header, attaching the header onto its body and then swung its arm, cutting the Kagejyu in half. Fire Gosei Great then swung its sword a few more times cutting the Kagejyu into smaller pieces.

"FIRE BEAM!" Ken announced hot bloodedly and used an attack that the original Gosei Great didn't have. All eyes of the headers on Fire Gosei Great fired out fire beams that blasted the Kagejyu bits into oblivion.

Jermaine jumped around in triumph, "Ken-sensei did it! HE DID IT!"

Tony pushed his visor with his middle finger as if pushing his glasses up. "So it seems."

"Dude, are you giving someone the bird?" Jermaine asked curiously. Tony just sighed.

Ken let out a sigh of relief. "Man that was tough." There hadn't been one person in history for a long time who fought a Kagejyu. The Kagejyu is an unknown race to most as it only has records in history but no battle records have ever been recorded. In fact, most of this Kagejyu's abilities weren't even displayed by past Kagejyus from what was read from the history files.

In fact, there lies one more trick that the Kagejyu has yet to display. "YARGH!" It screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jermaine shouted when he heard the monster scream.

Ken looked around, the Kagejyu was nowhere in sight. "What's going on?" Then he saw a shadow on the floor swirling around and around until it increased in size. Multiple different type of monsters including Kagejyus appeared from the large shadow. "WHAT!"

"Oh shit!" Tony shouted. "That's not something you'd see every day!"

* * *

Inside the base that appeared to be made of parts of different animals, the lead general let out a bellow of surprise. "What the hell is going on!"

"Multiple enemy signatures appearing all over the city!" A female on the bridge replied.

"Damn it!" The general shouted. "What exactly are we going to do!"

"Easy." Momoka said as she appear inside. After the monsters appeared in multiple numbers, Momoka had rushed to the base. "We use the most powerful weapon inside Frontier."

"You're not serious . . ." The general said in shock.

"We use the Chimera Beam that Kodenchimera used all those years ago to assist the Koukengers!" Momoka exclaimed epically and every one inside were surprised. "The very weapon that all of you are sitting inside!"

"But the beam takes a long time to charge!" A man shouted.

"And there's no way that Goseifire will be able to hold them down for long!" Another man shouted. "General, what do we do!"

The general thought about it then looked at Momoka's stern face and he started to believe that it can work. "Call in any troops within the area and prepare the Time Shadows for battle!"

The Time Shadow. Year 2000, the Time Shadow appeared whenever there appeared to be a lunar eclipse. No one knows where this machine came from but from some reports, it appears to have come from the future. Scientists at the time examined the Time Shadow as best they could and came up with a blueprint for the Time Shadow. However due to the overwhelming monster attacks, the Time Shadow had to be built earlier than it was supposed to. This gave plans to mass produce it.

The very first Time Shadow had an AI built into it so it could function like the original Time Shadow, or rather the Time Shadow from the future, since whenever the Time Shadow appeared in the year 2000, it didn't seem like it had a pilot within. But putting an AI into one machine proved to be expensive so plans to mass produced computer piloted Time Shadows were scrapped. Instead Time Shadows were made to accommodate a pilot. Many Ranger trainees in the past got a Time Shadow to use before they were issued an official mech but nowadays, a mass produced Galaxy Mega will be given to trainees as Galaxy Megas have effectively replaced Time Shadows in the mass production line for Rangers. Time Shadows today are primarily used by the military.

* * *

"Damn it!" Jermaine shouted while holding his combined Drill Saber and Mega Sniper, the Drill Sniper. Jermaine fired at the giant monsters as there wasn't much he could do. "I wish they'd give me my Galaxy Mega already!"

"Deal with it for now!" Tony shouted while shooting at the monsters with his Silver Blazer. "They'll send you one eventually!"

"That's if there's an eventually!" Jermaine shouted as a monster opened its mouth towards the two. The monster fired a fireball but Jermaine and Tony jumped away from the large fireball in the nick of time.

On the other hand, Ken was desperately shielding the little girl with Fire Gosei Great. "OUT OF HERE!" He shouted at the monsters. Ken pushed his joystick and the Shark and Phoenix headers flew off and rammed any monsters that it could.

Monsters half Fire Gosei Great's size jumped and latched onto Fire Gosei Great. Then all of them exploded. "ARGH!"

* * *

Soldiers in the shelters were called. Some hugged their wives, kids, and girlfriends as they left.

Time Shadows were launched as more and more soldiers came in.

Unfortunately . . . these guys are nameless grunts . . . so . . .

Some Time Shadows were shot down. Those half sized monsters jumped onto one Time Shadow and exploded, taking the Time Shadow down with it.

Let's follow one of these Time Shadows. The pilot of the Time Shadow isn't important but let's give him a name. Let's call him Machida. Don't get attached to him, he's not going to stick around.

Anyway, Machida maneuvered his Time Shadow around blasting at the monsters with the Time Shadow's built in guns. "I WON'T LET ANY OF YOU GO!" Machida shouted hot bloodedly then transformed his Time Shadow into the Time Shadow Robo. The Time Shadow held a custom Gatling Rifle made for the mass produced models and started firing bullets at the monsters. After the last shell had been used, Machida's Time Shadow threw away its gun then flew towards the monsters, brandishing its blue blade. "EAT THIS!" Machida shouted and his Time Shadow skewered a row of monsters onto his blade, and flew past all of them. Those monsters exploded in a glorious blaze and a bunch of other monsters around them were also caught in the explosion.

. . . HOLY CRAP! Machida survived . . . and he's still fighting! Some grunt. What's this guy doing in the military? They need to suit this guy up in the Academy.

* * *

Tony looked up to see the Time Shadows fighting with the monsters. The Time Shadows were having trouble (except Machida) and in the end, the monsters still outnumbered the army. But Machida is racking up kills really fast.

Tony started thinking of doing the impossible, "Jermaine, I'm going to go away for awhile so make sure you stay alive."

"What are you going to do?" Jermaine asked and fired a blast from his Drill Sniper.

"Going to join this battle." Tony said pushing up his visor with his middle finger.

"Stop giving me the bird." Jermaine whined.

Tony let out an exasperated sigh.

"So how are you going to join the mecha fight." Jermaine asked.

"I'm going to hijack a Time Shadow." Tony said dramatically. Then Tony was off on his Auto Slider, before Jermaine could ask . . .

"WAIT WHAT!" Jermaine shouted. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO PILOT ONE!"

Well Tony should, he was after all issued one a long time ago when he was still in the Academy as a student. That machine also got trashed.

* * *

Tony ran into the hanger in which the Time Shadows resided. He snuck around and found an empty Time Shadow. Tony jumped up to the front, opened the cockpit, and went inside and turned on the Time Shadow unit.

Inside Kodenchimera's base room, there was an unauthorized Time Shadow signature bleeping on the computer. "Whose in Unit 2580!" The general shouted. "Get me the pilot on the screen right now!"

In a large holographic computer screen, Megasilver's helmet appeared on screen.

"This is that silver ranger!" The general shouted at Momoka. Then the general looked at Tony, "what are you doing in a Time Shadow, you know you're not authorized to use it!" Tony lost credentials to use a machine after he trashed his Mega Winger.

"Don't give me that." Tony said. "There are lives being lost out there so I'll be commandeering this Time Shadow."

"YOU CAN'T!" The general shouted.

"I don't remember being under your jurisdiction." Tony retorted then looked at Momoka.

Momoka looked at the general and gave a stern face that told the general that Tony must take this Time Shadow. The general just sighed and let Momoka take over. "LAUNCH!" Momoka waved her arm and shouted.

Tony configured the system's spec of the Time Shadow to match his preferences, effectively at the same time changing some of the Time Shadow's black to silver. "I deem thee, Shadow Winger!" Tony announced, choosing the name as these specifications were the same ones he used in his Mega Winger. The hanger door opened and Tony accelerated the Shadow Winger and flew out towards battle.

Tony's first act was to shoot down a flying bird monster. Then he transformed the Shadow Winger into a Silver Time Shadow Robo. Tony drew the standard issued Gatling gun of the Time Shadows and fired bullets into the monsters.

Machida's Time Shadow flew near Tony's Shadow Winger then Machida's Time Shadow transformed into its Time Shadow Robo form, and was holding a gun of a fallen comrade. Machida's Time Shadow and Tony's Shadow Winger met up and placed their backs to each other then both units flew around and fired endlessly at the army of monsters. "WHOA!" Machida and Tony both shouted hot bloodedly as many monsters met their ends to the bullets of the Time Shadows.

Seriously, why isn't Machida in the Academy?

* * *

Ken was getting frustrated with the many monsters that just kept coming. "DAMN YOU ALL!" Ken shouted and his headers flew back onto Fire Gosei Great. Then Ken made Fire Gosei Great crouched and held out one hand towards the little girl, "come on!" Ken shouted. "Get on!" Ken opened the cockpit of Fire Gosei Dragon and took off his helmet so the little girl could see that it was him who was inside the red giant.

The girl looked happy upon seeing Ken. "PILOT-SAN!" She shouted and then jumped onto Fire Gosei Great's hand and tried climbing up with some help from Fire Gosei Great's other hand. Ken wanted to get the girl into his cockpit so he wouldn't have any trouble protecting her.

That was what he planned. Too bad the monsters wouldn't let this come into fruition. A stray blast hit Fire Gosei Great's back causing Fire Gosei Great to rock around.

Monsters kept shooting at the barrier of the dome and actually broke a chunk off as the barrier couldn't repair itself in time. The vacuum of space then started sucking in anything that it could while the barrier slowly repaired itself. The little girl was one of these things that got caught. It saved her from a falling death, but now she would fly up into space where there is no oxygen.

"NOOOO!" Ken screamed and flew towards the girl. The girl who gave him the pinwheel, the girl who had said thanks to him after the flight was over. He had to save her! But Fire Gosei Great had no way of keeping up. Ken tried to grab the little girl's hand but he couldn't reach in time and the girl was flying off. "COVER YOUR MOUTH!" Ken shouted while he covered his after saying that.

The little girl did that and Ken tried again to reach for the girl.

_DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT! _Fire Gosei Great just couldn't catch up. "NO!"

Luckily, being a Senshi, means that you are one who can create miracles.

A customed Time Shadow in plane form, the Shadow Winger, flew towards the hole in the barrier. Tony opened the cockpit and the little girl flew into the cockpit. "GOTCHA!" Tony shouted then closed the cockpit and flew off.

Ken let out a sigh of relief as the Shadow Winger flew off the barrier finished fixing itself. "Good job!" Ken shouted.

However, that wasn't the end of it.

Tony asked the little girl, "where are your parents?"

"I don't know." The little girl replied while her eyes are closed. "When every one was running away, I couldn't find mommy as mommy got pushed away by the crowd."

"She's probably in one of the shelters. I'll get you there." Then Tony under his helmet let out a smile and said gently, "it's ok to open your eyes now. Tony didn't close the cockpit tight enough and once the little girl reopened her eyes, a blast hit the Shadow Winger. "ARGH!" Tony dropped the little girl and the little girl crashed on the door to the Shadow Winger's cockpit, opening it, and flew out. "AH DAMN IT!" The little girl could only scream as she flew out in the battlefield full of blasts.

Ken saw where the girl was heading and screamed, "NOOOO!"

But again like I said, being an Academia Ranger means that no matter what, you will be there to create miracles!

Jermaine was flying by on a red hover board, his Cyber Slider! Jermaine caught the girl and at the same time stabbed a giant beast on the eye with his drill saber. "SAFE!" Jermaine shouted.

Both Tony and Ken sighed in relief. "All right then Jermaine-kun, get the girl to the shelter." Tony said. "And see if you can find her mother."

"Roger." Jermaine said and gave Tony a salute. Jermaine then turned his Cyber Slider around and flew around, dodging blasts and at the same time drilling giant monsters with his Drill Saber.

Tony was actually surprised by how professional Jermaine was acting. Jermaine doesn't get that many chances to show off his skills professionally. Usually Frontier rangers would only be trained inside Frontier then let out to Earth to fend the Earth. But even so, Jermaine was a serious young individual, and he has what it takes to be one of the best Rangers ever.

"Maybe I should reanalyze him." Tony said with a hand to his chin.

One Dragon monster opened its mouth and fired out a large beam at Fire Gosei Great.

The Shadow Winger turned around, and Tony saw the blast heading for Fire Gosei Great, and this shot was much more bigger than any other shot fired in the battle. "TAKAMURA-SAN!"

Ken turned around to see the shot coming, but was too late for him to react. The shot impacted against the cockpit of Fire Gosei Dragon. It skewered Ken's gut. "UGH!"

Every one could see that this shot hit right through Fire Gosei Great and hit Ken as the beam went through the giant.

The little girl while being held by Jermaine saw the shot strike through Fire Gosei Great, "PILOT-SAN!" She screamed in terror.

Jermaine turned around, and he saw what he could not believe, "KEN-SENSEI!"

* * *

Momoka inside Kodenchimera, watched in horror as the cockpit in which her lover was inside, was shot through, "KENICHI!" Momoka screamed in horror.

* * *

The beam disappeared, and Fire Gosei Great just hovered in the air as random laser blasts struck at its body. Ken inside . . . wasn't moving. Blood streamed down his mouth in large amounts and his gut was cut open. One blast broke open Fire Gosei Great's cockpit, leaving Ken vulnerable . . . and letting every one see the worst.

* * *

Momoka broke down and yelled, "no . . . no . . . KENICHI!"

* * *

Ken didn't move . . . was he dead?

"Damn it . . ." Tony growled and gripped the controls of his Shadow Winger, "DAMN YOU ALL!" Tony accelerated his Shadow Winger. Ken had shown that he really cared about protecting about others. With Ken dead, Tony was mad that these monsters killed a splendid warrior.

The Shadow Winger transformed into its Robo form and slashed a monster in two. Then the Shadow Winger stabbed a monster in the head, retracted, then sliced the head off another monster.

* * *

Momoka growled to the others at the bridge, "how many?"

"Huh?" A woman asked.

"HOW MUCH MORE TIME TILL THE CHIMERA BEAM IS READY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Miss Momoka, I know how you're feeling right now, but please calm down." The general said gently.

"TELL ME!" Momoka screamed.

The others inside all sat speechless, then a man answered, "ten more minutes."

Momoka sat down and glared at the giant screen, "in ten minutes, they're dead meat!"

* * *

Ken sat silent in his cockpit, blood dripping out from his gut and mouth. Then he heard a voice, _"not yet . . ."_ He never heard the voice before but to us, the voice sounded a lot like Yuna's. _"You mustn't die yet."_

Then Ken heard a much more solid voice in his ears, "get up Goseifire, Protector of Frontier, your mission isn't done yet."

Ken opened his eyes, then machine gun fired around Fire Gosei Great, shooting down monsters.

"Who?" Tony looked down to see a red mecha. The red mecha was designed like a Dragon with Gatling guns on its arms and more turrets all over its body and cannons on its back. There were wheels on the legs and arms of the mech also as its alternate untransformed form was that of a truck with cannons. "What in the-" He didn't recognize the mech nor could he figure out who was the pilot.

* * *

Every one inside Kodenchimera, was as surprised as Tony is. "Whose in that mech!" The general shouted. "I don't remember authorizing usage of that mech. Is he one of yours?" He asked Momoka.

Momoka shook her head. "I've never see that unit before." She said.

"Get me the pilot on the screen!" The general shouted. Then the ranger behind the mech appeared on his own accord.

He was a red ranger with a gun and dragon theme. "You called?"

"Yeah, who are you!"

The red ranger announced, "RevolkenRed, Trevin Luis." RevolkenRed announced.

The crew were going history files in order to get data on RevolkenRed, but nothing came up. "There's no data on him."

* * *

"RevolkenRed." Ken struggled to say, "you don't exist in history do you?" Ken gagged and blood came out of his mouth, "you're just a fake ranger . . . just like me."

* * *

"I don't remember authorizing use of your mech in Frontier!" The general exclaimed.

"I don't remember being under your jurisdiction." RevolkenRed retorted.

"Then does that mean . . ." Momoka said.

"I'm an Earth Academy Ranger so I don't need to follow your rules," RevolkenRed turned his mech, the Revolken Fighter, around. "I FOLLOW THE RULES SET BY EARTH!" Revolken Fighter aimed its guns and started firing at monsters accordingly. Its wheels skated through the area and Revolken Fighter just kept firing at beasts with both his hands.

Monsters tried to gang up on Revolken Fighter but then Revolken Fighter shifted its body around to turn into a vehicle. It ran over a couple of monsters, with their explosions after their death taking nearby monsters with it.

Revolken Fighter turned back into its warrior mode and skid on the floor, all the while firing at the monsters with the turrets from all over its body. The cannons on its back fired a large fireball at aerial monsters.

Shadow Winger shifted into its jet form and flew around shooting at monsters. When Shadow Winger past by Fire Gosei Great, Tony caught a glimpse of Ken opening his eyes and moving, "he's alive." Tony said in realization.

Ken growled and grabbed his joystick. "Don't you mess with me!" Ken shouted and twisted his joystick around, allowing Fire Gosei Great to roar back to life.

* * *

Momoka upon seeing Fire Gosei Great and Ken move again, let out a yelp of surprise, "KEN-CHAN!" Momoka shouted happily.

* * *

Fire Gosei Great drew its sword, "HAH!" Ken flew towards a row of monsters and cut them down to size.

"Good." RevolkenRed said with a smile then index finger and thumb in a shape of a gun, "Bro always said this, 'Disobey authority, ONLY IF IT MEANS KILLING ENEMIES!'" Revolken Fighter's hand glowed a bright red, "This hand glows with an awesome might! Its voice tells me to grasp Victory for the future into my hands!" Revolken Fighter dashed at a group of monsters, "DRAGONIC FINGER!" Revolken Fighter's hand melted away at the monsters then grabbed a poor monsters head. "HAH!" Revolken Fighter punched a hole into the monster's head, but that wasn't the end. "DRAGON REVOLVER!" The Gatling Guns started firing into the brain of the monster, and blasted the monster's head into millions of pieces!

Fire Gosei Great and Shadow Winger flew next to each other and slashed at the monsters. "VICTORY CHARGE!" Ken's Tensouder announced.

Ken struggled with his words, "take this, TAKE IT ALL!" Fire Gosei Great sliced the monsters with a blazing slash. Fire Gosei Great flew back into the air, but was shot on the wing. "ARGH!"

The Time Shadows of this era hold a powerful secret. The original Time Shadow from the future could combine with the Time Robo. The Time Shadows now can combine with _any_ mech.

"WINGED GATTAI!" Tony announced and his Shadow Winger switched into Jet form and flew up to Fire Gosei Great, then attached onto Fire Gosei Great's back to form a backpack for flight. "Takamura-san, are you ok?"

"Let me go."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to unleash a powerful attack and if you stay combined with me, you may get hurt."

"But what about you?" Tony asked. "You're hurt."

"Just make sure you catch me if I can't fly back up." Ken replied. Ken breathed in.

"DETACH!" The Time Shadow dropped Fire Gosei Great. Fire Gosei Great fell towards the army of monsters.

"Final Strike." Ken said, "Code: Finale." All the eyes of the headers glowed, "HEAVENLY FINAL BLAST!" All the headers opened their mouths and fired huge beams that just obliterated any monster that it could find.

Revolken Fighter had to drive away from the beams.

Fire Gosei Great spun around, blasting at the monsters, and then Fire Gosei Great's attack was done, but there were still monsters remaining, "Damn." Ken growled and Fire Gosei Great started dropping,

Shadow Winger attached itself to Fire Gosei Great. "Got you!" Tony shouted.

Then Tony's Keitaizer sounded with Momoka talking to him, "Hey Sasuke-san! Get away from the area as far as you can, I'm firing the Chimera Beam!"

"Roger!" Tony said and flew high up in the air while carrying Fire Gosei Great.

Revolken Red figured that something big was coming as Kodenchimera's mouth was glowing. Revolken Fighter changed back into its vehicle form and drove as far as he could away from the area.

Momoka inside Kodenchimera chanted, "Evil Destruction Beam, CHIMERA BEAM FIRE!"

Kodenchimera opened its mouth, and fired out a large blast that struck the middle of the city. The beam changed into a swirling vortex that sucked in any hostile enemies. The vortex converged in itself and exploded, destroying all the monsters that it had sucked in.

Ken let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." He sighed, and his body fell limp . . .

* * *

At the hospital, the little girl was reunited with her mother. At the same time, Ken was being rushed into the emergency room. Jermaine saw as nurses pushed Ken to the room. "No." Jermaine gasped in horror. Ken was bloody all over, and he wasn't moving.

The little girl looked at her mother, "Mama, will Pilot-san be ok?"

The mother didn't know how to answer, but then Jermaine came up to the little girl and held her shoulder, "don't worry." Jermaine said, "he's an Academy Ranger. He's not going to fall to such trivial stuff."

"Huh?" The little girl didn't know what some of the stuff that Jermaine was talking about.

"In other words, he's going to be fine." Jermaine replied with a smile, but the little girl was still worried.

Momoka rushed in as quickly as he could, "where is he, where is he!" Momoka screamed.

"Hey Headmistress, calm down." Jermaine said and held Momoka.

"He just can't die, he can't . . . he can't." Momoka cried. She didn't expect that when Ken said that if he ever returned to the Academy, it would be the death of it, that this would literally happen.

"He's going to be ok." Jermaine said, but at the same time, couldn't hold back tears, "he'll be fine." He whimpered.

A fair skinned boy was leaning on the wall. This boy had a small red mechanical dragon on his shoulder. The dragon asked, "do you think he'll be ok Trevin?"

"I hope so." the boy, Trevin, AKA RevolkenRed, replied.

Inside the operation room, Ken didn't move, and the doctors began operation.

* * *

_That was the story of Tamashi Frontier. For now, this story must come to a pause._

_We go back to Earth, and follow Hibiki Ozu who appeared a few chapters back who is now at the end of the day reuniting with the rest of his team._

_

* * *

_

Hibiki's team consisted of a yellow wearing young girl named Haruka Hanaori and a blue wearing boy named Jun Tsukigami.

"Well you look like you've had a nice day." Jun said to Hibiki.

"Hey, I met up with a cook that I liked today." Hibiki said. "It was nice seeing him face to face."

"We heard that a big battle erupted from where you were." Haruka said, "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Hibiki replied, "got into a duel with a person using the power of Wolzard but it turns out he's a pretty neat guy." Hibiki patted Haruka's head, "so don't worry, everything's fine."

A red laser shot hit the ground. Hibiki heard the shot ping off the ground, then grabbed Haruka.

"LOOK OUT!" He shouted and pushed Haruka down while Jun jumped away as another shot came firing by.

Hibiki and Haruka rolled on the ground then both got up, "who did that?" Haruka asked.

The three looked towards a shadow and saw a red ranger come out of there, except this red ranger was odd. It had a symbol of thirty on its chest and it had a completely red visor and red look. This ranger . . . is known as AkaRed.

"What in the world?" Hibiki said in surprise. AkaRed was a mystery in the History Files. AkaRed had no identity and had an uncanny ability to transform into other red rangers.

This AkaRed though, didn't seem like the real deal. It's movements constantly made a whirring sound, meaning that this AkaRed was some sort of robot.

"Damn it, we're going to have to fight it!" Hibiki shouted and took out his Fire WolzaPhone.

"O-o-ok." Haruka nodded and took out a Shodophone.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Jun shouted and took out a gold changer named the Doron Changer.

"Cho Tenkuu Henshin!" Hibiki announced.

"Ippitsu Sojo!" Haruka announced.

"Super Henge!" Jun announced.

In a flash of red, yellow and blue, the three transformed.

Hibiki, a red armored warrior by the title of Wolzard Fire, "The Ferocious Raging Fire Element, Heavenly Hero Wolzard Fire!"

Haruka was a yellow Shinkenger, "ShinkenYellow, Hanaori Haruka!"

Jun is a blue Kakuranger, "Ninja Blue, Tsukigami Jun!"

"No Evil Can hide from our Elemental Blade of Justice!" Hibiki announced while holding his Jagun Shield. "Team Blade, READY!"

AkaRed twisted its neck, "TARGET ACQUIRED . . . ELIMINATING!"

"SEIBEI!" Jun thumbs down and drew his Kakuremaru and charged at AkaRed first.

Haruka drew her Shinkenmaru and Hibiki drew his WolSabre from his shield. Both dashed towards AkaRed.

Flames appeared in front of AkaRed, and the flames changed into the Rekka Daizanto.

"What?" Haruka yelped in surprise when she saw AkaRed brandishing the giant sword which was supposed to belong to ShinkenRed.

AkaRed swung the sword at the rangers and Hibiki tried to parry. The Daizanto was too heavy and Hibiki was blown backwards. Haruka tried to cut AkaRed, but AkaRed swung the Daizanto and slammed Haruka with the butt of the sword, "HARUKA!" Hibiki screamed when he saw Haruka get slammed away.

Jun kept slashing at AkaRed and through sheer skill, was able to disarm AkaRed, "NOW DIE!" Jun was ready to cut a square on AkaRed, but then AkaRed transformed into Ninja Red, "huh?" Jun stopped his attack upon seeing Ninja Red, and fear came over him.

"Too slow." AkaRed drew the Kakuremaru and cut Jun on the chest. Then again, and finally, AkaRed then slashed a circle around Jun and one final cut through the circle.

Jun fell back and detransformed.

"Damn you!" Hibiki got up and slashed AkaRed on the back.

AkaRed transformed into Magired. "BLAZING FIRE!" AkaRed flew towards Hibiki in a blazing phoenix.

Hibiki put up his shield and was able to block the flames, but he was still pushed back. "Haruka, check up on Jun!"

"Ok." Haruka nodded and ran up to Jun to see if he was ok.

Hibiki parried a sword from Goseired AkaRed. "Don't mess with me you bastard!" Hibiki shouted, pushed AkaRed away with the Jagun Shield, then slashed AkaRed down. AkaRed however got up again, "STAY DOWN WILL YOU!"

At the same time, another red ranger was rushing towards the scene. "OUT OF MY WAY EARTHLINGS!" This red ranger shouted. Haruka and Jun turned to see this ranger, and both gasped in surprise.

"GOUKAIRED?" Haruka and Jun exclaimed in shock.

This red ranger was a pirate themed red ranger known as Goukaired. He was brandishing a sword, the GoukaiSaber and was ready to slash AkaRed, with no regards to Hibiki who was blocking.

Hibiki turned around, then ducked when Goukaired swung his sword to slash AkaRed. AkaRed was struck and reverted back to AkaRed. Hibiki stabbed AkaRed on the gut and AkaRed flew back.

AkaRed stood up then transformed into AbareRed.

"As much as I would like to follow up and fight you AbareRed to AbareRed . . . I can't." Goukaired said. He's missing a part of his arsenal, in his case, the key needed to transform into other rangers. Then Goukaired drew his GoukaiGun and fired at AkaRed, hitting AkaRed backwards.

Hibiki decided to end it, with his sword ablaze, "RAGING STORM SLASH!" Hibiki jumped into the air and came down on AkaRed and slashed AkaRed with the WolSabre. AkaRed exploded upon death. Hibiki sheathed his sword and turned to Goukaired. "Thanks for the help." Hibiki held out hand for Goukaired to shake, but then Goukaired shouted-

"OUT OF THE WAY EARTHLING!" Goukaired just dashed past Hibiki and jumped into the air, onto a flying boat known as the Goukaigalleon and Goukaigalleon flew off.

Hibiki just could not believe how rude Goukaired was, "hurtful." Hibiki muttered.

Both he and Haruka reverted to civilian form. Haruka helped Jun over, "Hibiki-san, do you know what happened just then?"

"Yeah, why would AkaRed attack?" Jun asked.

"Who knows why?" Hibiki shrugged, "but from what I can see, it seems like trouble is going to appear soon."

* * *

Rayo opened his eyes after seeing a nightmare of a dark red Goseiger getting shot down inside his mech. "Ok, now that was weird."

* * *

So many problems, what could be going on in this world?

* * *

End Chapter 9, please review and tell me what you think. Just a reminder, if you want to use a type of ranger from an existing Sentai but there doesn't seem to by any more, I'm allowing you to make your own ranger of an existing Sentai. If you want to make a completely whole new original ranger, then you have to consult me.


	10. He who is not Hero face True Red Evil

I do not own Super Sentai nor anything that this fic may reference whether intentional or not.

This is another filler chapter but this takes place during chapters 6 and 7. This was originally supposed to be chapter 8 but due to me not updating in a while, I decided to whip up another plot for chapter 8 so now this is going to be chapter 10.

Can we please not have transforming Goukaigers? It's just not right to have them transform to other rangers. It makes all other rangers completely useless in story.

Oh and here's the list of taken rangers as of now:

Akaranger  
Akared  
VulEagle  
Red Mask  
Pink Mask  
X1 Mask (No identity yet but he's free for anyone to use if you want)  
Red Falcon  
FiveRed  
Tyrannoranger  
Mammothranger  
Pteraranger  
Dragonranger  
Ryuranger  
Shishiranger  
Tenmaranger  
Hououranger  
Kibaranger  
Ninja Red  
Ninja White  
Ninja Blue  
Ninja Yellow  
Ohred  
Kingranger  
Red Racer  
Green Racer  
Megared  
Megapink  
Megasilver  
Nejired  
Gingared  
Gingablue  
Gingayellow  
Kuro Kishi (Black Knight)  
Timered  
Timeblue  
Timeyellow  
Timpink  
Timefire  
Gaored  
Gaoblue  
Gaowhite  
Gaosilver  
HurricaneRed  
HurricaneYellow  
KabutoRaiger  
KuwagaRaiger  
Shurikenger  
Abared  
Abareblue  
Abareblack  
Abarekiller  
Dekared  
Dekablue  
Dekapink  
Dekamaster  
Dekabreak  
Dekaswan  
Dekagold  
Magired  
Magiyellow  
Magipink  
Magiblue  
Magishine  
Magimother  
Wolzard  
Wolzard Fire  
Boukenred  
Boukenblack  
Boukenyellow  
Boukenpink  
Zuban  
Gekired  
Gekiyellow  
Gekiblue  
Gekiviolet  
Gekichopper  
Kurojishi  
Go-on Red  
Go-on Yellow  
Go-on Silver  
Shinkenred  
Shinkenblue  
Shinkenpink  
Shinkengreen  
Shinkenyellow  
Shinkengold  
Daigoyou (Does he count as a Bangai Hero?)  
Goseired  
Goseiblack  
Goseiblue  
Goseigreen  
GoseiKnight  
Goukaired  
Goukaiblue

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 10: He who is not the Hero must face True Red Evil

_Takuya, our hero, and the rest of team lightning came to save Team Xtreme from a monster which should not exist in this world. However, while Team Lightning and Team Xtreme fought alongside each other, another story was unfolding elsewhere._

_Himeko Gae, Gaowhite, released one of the greatest evils known to men, a being known as Nejired. Himeko wants information about the Red Soul, and apparently Nejired has the information that she can use. But how will these two fare with each other?_

* * *

Nejired and Himeko traversed across the deserted wasteland. Nejired, despite wearing a ranger suit, was wearing a brown cloak as was Himeko. Nejired killed monsters that came up to ambush them with his sword in one swing. "Wow, you're as terrifying as they say you are." Himeko remarked.

"So what have they been saying about me?" Nejired asked.

"Just that you're one of the scariest Rangers ever known, even scarier than Blood Rogue." Himeko replied.

"Very well be." Nejired said slicing up monsters with his sword.

"Man I wonder how strong the man who has the Red Soul will be against you." Himeko remarked.

Nejired perked his ears in surprise, "man?" He turned to Himeko while he stabbed a Dora Monster on the gut, "since when was the person who holds the Red Soul a man?" Nejired ripped the Dora Monster's head off.

"Brutal . . ." Himeko muttered, "but if he's not a man, then what is he?"

"A woman." Nejired replied. "A certain woman."

"A . . . woman?" Himeko asked with bewilderment.

"What about it?"

"It's just, last I heard a man had it."

Nejired stopped in his tracks. "Well, then you heard wrong."

"How should I have known, I'm not sure how I heard it in the first place." Himeko replied.

"Huh." Nejired turned away and walked again, however this time with some doubt in his mind. _A man . . . unless the red soul somehow ended up in the possession of someone else, which is unlikely to happen, then there's no way a man can have it. Besides . . . only she can control the red soul._

* * *

Miki was examining the report on Yuna's condition. Yuna by the way is wearing a pink dress which had a bare back and with its sleeves detached and sitting on a bed. "You don't seem to be injured in any way." Miki said and looked at Yuna, "in fact, nothing seems to be wrong with you. Why is Ojii-chan asking me to keep a daily report on your condition?"

"I'm not sure." Yuna shrugged.

"Well being cooped up in here isn't good for your health." Miki said with her hands at her hips. "If anything, you might end up getting sick if you do stay here for too long." She let out a sigh, "but Ojii-chan still wants a daily report on you and I can't say no."

Yuna looked out the window and stared at the cloudy sky. "Going outside isn't a good choice either." She mumbled, thinking about all those monsters that were out there in the wilderness . . . some aiming for her necklace and all ferocious. Yuna upon thinking about all those monsters, touched her necklace with a look of worry.

At this moment, Ojii-chan entered the room. "How's it going Yuna?" Ojii-chan said while swinging his cane around, until Miki grabbed the cane in midair which told Ojii-chan, without words, that he shouldn't be swinging that cane around inside.

"Oh fine." Yuna replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I thought that today would be a nice day for you to get a tour of the city." Ojii-chan said while sitting down on Yuna's bed, cross legged.

"Huh!" Yuna shouted. She didn't really want to leave the safety of the academy. After all, monsters were after her, so would she really want to expose herself out there? The barrier was down so that means there was nothing at the very least delaying the monster attacks.

"Hey come on, I got someone special to escort you." Ojii-chan replied, then looked at Miki, "um . . . can you go outside for a while?"

"Better not try anything funny while I'm gone." Miki replied and walked out the door.

Ojii-chan let out a grin, "I know one person who you might like escorting you."

"Huh?" Yuna wondered what Ojii-chan meant.

"Ryan." Ojii-chan just blurted out one word, and Yuna got flustered.

"EH!" Yuna shouted, while blushing.

"I know you've been crushing on him for many years now." Ojii-chan replied. "It's not something that an old experienced old man can't see you know."

"But how would you know?" Yuna asked.

All of a sudden, Ojii-chan's voice changed. "Because I know more about you and Ryan more than you two think I do." The voice that Ojii-chan spoke in . . . sounded a lot like Ryan's voice, only more mature, as if this voice had spoken for a century.

Upon hearing the voice that Ojii-chan spoke in, Yuna widened her eyes in shock. The next moment, Ojii-chan took off his beard . . . and his gray hair . . .

* * *

Back at the Academy, Mariko got some info that Ryan was staying in the lounge. Mariko entered, "hey Ryan!" Mariko said cheerfully while little Yuuji let out a cute squeal when they entered.

They found Ryan, shirtless, getting a massage from Karin. "Ow, ow, OW!" Ryan shouted.

"Sorry!" Karin said, "but you move too much."

"Yeah I know, sorry." Ryan said.

Taiga was in there eating a fish whole. "Your body has vastly improved from what I can tell." Taiga said.

"Oh yeah, then why the hell am I still hurting so much!" Ryan shouted.

"Because that's just how it goes." Taiga said.

Ryan let out a hiss then turned to see Mariko. "Oh hey Mariko."

Yuuji held out his arms towards Ryan. "Da Da." Yuuji said.

"Well I think Yuuji wants you." Mariko said and handed Yuuji to Ryan.

"Thank you." Ryan said as he held onto Yuuji. Yuuji squealed when he saw Ryan. "Did you have fun with Mariko Nee-chan?" Ryan asked cutely, then yelped, "YOW!"

"SORRY!" Karin yelped.

"No it's ok, it's a good kind of hurt." Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan, how'd you get so beat up?" Mariko asked Ryan.

"Well Taiga and me were fighting because apparently that improves my body." Ryan said. "He hits really, really, hard, and that's an understatement." Taiga smiled a cat's smile :3. "It's weird since he's a cat man."

"NYA!" Taiga yelled then hid at his corner. "It's not my fault that my Jyu Jyu Zenshin Hen was so bad . . . Jya."

"And now Karin is massaging me to help me feel better." Ryan replied.

"Is it working?" Mariko asked.

"Well . . . something's working." Ryan said smiling . . . a little lecherously.

Mariko wasn't really amused. "Pervert." She said.

"ACK!" Ryan gagged, "that's mean Mariko-chan!"

"But you are one." Karin said cutely.

"Boo." Ryan cried. "You don't think I'm a pervert do you Yuuji?"

Yuuji just let out a squeal that kind of sounded like he was agreeing with the girls. Yuuji however had no way of understanding but Ryan took it as Yuuji calling him (Ryan) a pervert.

"That's so cruel." Ryan cried.

Ojii-chan then popped up from the door, "Yo Taiga." Ojii-chan said to Taiga.

"Nya." Taiga greeted Ojii-chan.

Ojii-chan then went over to Ryan, "Enjoying your massage?"

"Very much." Ryan replied, "Karin-chan's got some good hands."

"Well," Ojii-chan sat on a chair backwards, "how would you like to get paid today?"

"Huh?" Ryan asked.

Mariko then explained to Ryan, "sometimes we get a pay just for being Rangers."

"Huh?"

"It's a small pay." Ojii-chan replied. "After all, these guys are risking their lives everyday to fight so why not give them some pay to support their lives?"

"So . . . what are you saying?" Ryan asked.

"I have an assignment for you." Ojii-chan said, "I want you to escort Yuna out in the city."

Ryan stared at Ojii-chan with bewilderment while Yuuji reached out for Ojii-chan. Ojii-chan reached out his hands and Yuuji went into Ojii-chan's hands. "Did you really have to pay me for that? If you asked me to escort Yuna, I would've done so without any rewards."

Ojii-chan stroked Yuuji's cheek, and Yuuji squealed in delight. Ojii-chan let out a smile, then turned to Ryan, "Well, I'm asking you to do this, so I'll just pay you for the trouble." Yuuji played around with Ojii-chan's beard.

"Ok . . ." Ryan muttered and pulled Yuuji off of Ojii-chan before Ojii-chan's beard fell off. "But you should know you're wasting your money for this."

"I inherited Ojii-chan's money from the many companies that he owns and I myself own all those companies and they make me good money, so I think I'm good." Ojii-chan replied.

"Dude, did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" Ryan asked as Karin helped Ryan put his shirt back on.

"No, I was talking about my Ojii-chan." Ojii-chan replied.

* * *

Ryan carried Yuuji as he took Yuna out to the city, "wow, you know years ago this could've been a date between you and me." Ryan said to Yuna.

"Huh, a date?" Yuna blushed and asked Ryan.

"Well look at this way, if you and I were walking together alone, don't you think it would seem a lot like a date?" Ryan asked. Yuna gave a small nod, "but now Yuuji is here!" Ryan cooed. Yuuji let out cute short squeals. Yuna stared at Ryan and Yuuji with surprise, but then she let out a giggle. "In fact, if I was a little bit taller, then we might even look like a married couple right now."

Yuna giggled for a few seconds after Ryan said that before she let out a depressed sigh.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked Yuna.

"It's nothing." Yuna said looking away from Ryan's eyes. Yuuji let out a cute 'huh' when he saw Yuna acting weirdly.

"You still bummed that I never asked you out on a date or something?" Ryan asked nonchalantly.

All of a sudden, Yuna's head jolted straight up and she blushed, "HUH!"

"It's kind of obvious." Ryan said. "I've been able to tell that you've liked me for a long time now."

Yuna could only look at Ryan with surprise. "Well that didn't matter did it," Yuna said, "you ended up dating other people anyway, like that Ryna girl."

"Who?" Ryan asked.

Yuna was really shocked that Ryan didn't know who she was talking about, "Ryna, your first girlfriend?" Ryan still didn't look like he knew what Yuna was talking about, "you called her Ryn-chan?"

It started to come back for Ryan. "Oh . . . that's right, I forgot that her name was Ryna since I called her Ryn-chan all the time." Ryan said with a nervous chuckle. _Wait a minute . . . wasn't one of the staff members in the Academy named Ryna?_

"And what happened to Raine?" Yuna asked Ryan. "Last time I saw you, you two were looked really happy to me."

"There's a reason why I'm Yuuji's dad now you know." Ryan said with a grim tone.

Yuna heard what had happened to Yuuji's parents a few days ago from Ojii-chan and she knew that asking about Raine wasn't something she should've done. "Sorry." Yuna said.

"I couldn't take care of Yuuji and keep up a relationship with Raine." Ryan explained with a frown on his face, "besides, it's not like I didn't want to ask you out . . . it's just you're like a sister to me." Ryan said.

"Oh, so that's how you feel about me." Yuna said with a hint of sadness.

"Come on Yuna, don't look like that." Ryan smiled at Yuna. "I mean it's not like there's no chance for me asking you out anymore, it's just I have to take the time to raise Yuuji here." Ryan started chuckling and held Yuuji close to his head. Yuuji giggled alongside Ryan.

Yuna looked at Yuuji and she was in awe at how close this baby was to Ryan. Ryan was after all Yuuji's biological Uncle. Yuuji shouldn't be old enough to know Ryan that long, yet Yuuji and Ryan were as close as father and son.

Yuuji noticed Yuna staring at him then extended out his arms towards Yuna. "Meh, meh." Yuuji cooed.

"Huh?" Ryan looked at Yuuji then at Yuna. "I think he wants you to hold him."

"Eh?" Yuna said with surprise. Ryan handed Yuuji to Yuna, and Yuna held onto Yuuji. Yuuji looked into Yuna's eyes then Yuuji started giggling playfully and started squealing.

"He likes you." Ryan said with a beaming smile.

"Really?" Yuna asked.

"Well he usually likes it when women hold him, but he still seems like he really likes you." Ryan replied.

Yuna looked at Yuuji and she smiled. She rubbed her face on Yuuji's face and Yuuji cooed.

As Ryan and Yuna walked on, they came across Ryna wearing her common day clothing, a pink shirt with a brown skirt. Ryna was in front of a store, eyeing what appears to be a sexy dress.

Ryan looked at Ryna and now started wondering if the Ryna he dated was this Ryna. "Man if she is then I'm really an idiot." Ryan muttered to himself, but he wanted to find out, of course, before he even got a chance to speak . . .

"Hey Ryna." Yuna called out to Ryna, getting Ryna's attention. Ryna perked her ears up and turned to face Ryan and Yuna.

"Oh Yuna, what brings you out here?" Ryna asked Yuna.

"Ryan's escorting me while I explore the city." Yuna answered.

"Well, nice of Ryan to do this." Ryna said with a smile.

"Hey Ryna, you dated Ryan once before right?" Yuna asked outright, surprising Ryan.

"YUNA!" Ryan screamed. He wanted to be the one who asked Ryna, not have someone else do it for him.

"Oh, are you jealous Yuna?" Ryna asked.

"Well I'm asking because this guy right here doesn't seem to recognize you." Yuna said tapping Ryan.

"That's harsh Yuna." Ryan said crying silently. Yuuji giggled at the sight of his father crying.

"Hm," Ryna looked at Ryan, and giggled, "I can't believe that you would forget me Ryan." Ryna looked at Ryan with playful eyes.

Ryan blushed, "Well . . . you've grown up." Ryan replied.

"Well I can't really blame you, I myself didn't really recognize you the first time around." Ryna mentioned, "you didn't seem to grow an inch since the last time I saw you."

"Can't fault you for that, I'm wondering why I haven't gotten my growth spurt yet myself." Ryan remarked.

"At least you're still cute." Ryna remarked about Ryan, "you still haven't lost that charm that you had when you were young."

"Thanks I guess," Ryan said, "you've become hotter if I must say."

"Thanks for that." Ryna replied. "So Yuna, is there a reason you decided to ask that?" Ryna asked Yuna.

"No particular reason." Yuna said coldly and looked away.

"Well if you're afraid that I'm going to take him away from you," Ryna raised her hand, "I'm married, so you don't have anything to worry about." There was a ring on Ryna's hand, a ring signifying her marriage with someone.

Ryan upon hearing that and seeing the ring, sort of felt a jolt running through his body, "that's nice Ryn-chan," Ryan said, his smile dropping, but trying his best to keep it up "I mean Ryna-san." _looks like I lost a chance huh?_

"You two look like a cute couple." Ryna remarked, making Yuna blush. "Yuuji just makes that image work so well." She snickered and Yuuji squealed.

Ryan noticed that there was something a little off about the way Ryna was smiling. Was it because her smiles weren't sincere? Was something going on in her home life? Is Ryan just overanalyzing things?

"What are you two doing together for?" Ryna asked.

"Ojii-chan gave me permission to explore the city and Ryan's my escort for the day." Yuna replied.

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to explore the city?" Ryna asked Yuna.

"Well apparently I am." Yuna said. "Though, I'm kind of scared since the barrier is down."

"I think every one in the city are afraid since the barrier has shattered a few days ago." Ryna said, "but life goes on, and we have to deal with it until the barrier gets fixed.

"Yeah." Yuna nodded.

"Well I don't think anything massively dangerous will happen, because after all we have many rangers in this city ready to help out when things get messy." Ryan said with a reassuring smile. Yuuji made a squeal and nodded after Ryan finished talking . . . and right after Ryan stopped talking an explosion sounded nearby, causing the three adults to shirk. Ryan shook and turned his eyes, "I shouldn't have spoken shouldn't I?"

Ryna looked behind Ryan and saw two rangers fighting each other. Except for the colors, both rangers looked exactly like each other. Both had the same armor and both had the same weapons, a sword and shield. The colors of them were completely different though. One was a dark red while the other was a blue with a slight violet tint. The red one went by the title Wolzard Fire while the blue one was simply Wolzard. Wolzard Fire seemed to be the initiator of the fight and was relentlessly attacking Wolzard.

"Where did you find the power of Wolzard!" Wolzard Fire demanded from Wolzard. "TELL ME!"

"I told you already, I just found the thing in a gutter." Wolzard answered calmly. Wolzard Fire swung his sword at Wolzard. Wolzard dodged but then was kicked into a clothing store's window. Wolzard crashed through the window and landed on a hat rack. When Wolzard got up there was a white Fedora on Wolzard's head.

"That power is evil, I can't let you hold on to it!" Wolzard Fire shouted and jumped into the store.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Wolzard calmly said then held his shield in front of him. "But I can't let myself get killed here in this world." Wolzard's shield opened up and fired purple beams at Wolzard Fire, launching Wolzard Fire out of the store.

Civilians started to run from the carnage that Wolzard and Wolzard Fire brought along. Flames blazed through the streets as the two rangers clashed blades. A stray fireball arched towards where Ryan and Yuna were. "DUCK!" Ryan grabbed Yuna's head and pushed her downwards, and the fireball blasted behind the two. "Damn you." Ryan growled then took out his Kodenchangers, "KODEN HENSHIN!" He transformed into Kodenfire and ran into battle.

"OI RYAN!" Ryna shouted but Ryan was off to battle. "Geez, he's just as reckless as before." Ryna ran after Ryan.

"AH! Ryna-san!" Yuna shouted.

Nejired was just a few feet away from Yuna, "there she is." Nejired said, and Himeko got ready to transform.

Wolzard bashed Wolzard Fire with the shield and Wolzard fire slashed Wolzard on the chest. Wolzard pushed himself off the ground and slashed Wolzard Fire, then Wolzard's shield opened up, revealing an evil eye. The eye fired dark blasts at Wolzard Fire. Wolzard Fire got pushed back, then clashed swords with Wolzard. Ryan tried to get into the fight but both Wolzards just jumped into the air and started building jumping around while fighting.

"OH COME ON!" Ryan shouted, "You two aren't even ninjas! BURST!" Ryan activated Burst and was about to fly after the two, but Ryna came over.

"Hey Ryan, I'll stop this fight." Ryna said.

"Huh?" Ryan asked with surprise, "what can you do?"

"I don't work for the Academia for nothing you know." Ryna said then jumped into Ryan's arms, allowing him to hold her bridal style.

"OI!" Ryan shouted, "this style . . ."

"Well hurry up!" Ryna shouted, "you know Burst doesn't last long."

"H-h-hai." Ryan nodded then flew towards the two Wolzards.

Wolzard Fire bashed Wolzard's shield with the shield then pushed Wolzard's shield away. Wolzard Fire kicked Wolzard off the building, then jumped after Wolzard. Wolzard Fire tried to stab Wolzard but Wolzard shifted his body midair so the White Fedora got skewered instead. Wolzard slashed Wolzard Fire and Wolzard Fire went flying onto a wall which he bounced off. Wolzard Fire free dove towards Wolzard and Wolzard prepared to defend.

"YOU TWO STOP IT!" Ryna shouted.

"Oi, commanding won't do anything." Ryan replied.

"Well let me free dive towards them." Ryna said.

"EH!" Ryan shouted. "B-b-but . . ."

"Just do it!" Ryna shouted. Ryan released Ryna and Ryna dove towards the two Wolzards.

Wolzard and Wolzard Fire clashed blades, then Ryna came by and grabbed them on the necks.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Ryna shouted and pinched their necks in rhythm, "you two are Academia Rangers, you shouldn't be fighting over anything!" Then Ryna pushed Wolzard and Wolzard Fire away.

"ARGH!" The two, both suits slowly dematerializing, screamed as they fell and Ryna dropped. However Ryan flew by to catch Ryna. "Safe!" Ryan shouted, but at the same time lost his Burst. "You know I really have to stop tempting fate. He fell with Ryna in his arms. "ARGH!" He shouted while Ryna stayed calm. Ryan made sure he would fall on the ground with his back turned so Ryna wouldn't get hurt.

* * *

Wolzard and Wolzard Fire impacted on the ground and their suits completed dematerialization. The person who was Wolzard Fire, whose name is Hibiki Ozu who is wearing an elegant black robe which had some fur on it, got up and looked at Wolzard, "you're human!" Hibiki shouted in surprise.

"Of course I am." Wolzard, who was a man who wore a white suit and white fedora, got up. "Geez, did you really have to fight me after I saved a few civilians."

"But . . . you were Wolzard." Hibiki squeaked in embarrassment. "I heard that Wolzard was an evil being and that Wolzard Fire is the pure form of him."

"How am I supposed to know that?" Wolzard retorted, "I didn't even know what kind of powers these were but they're the only ones I can use in this world."

"This . . . world?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah, I'm from another world." Wolzard replied. "I found the power of Wolzard the moment I came here."

Hibiki realized that Wolzard was sincere in his words. And then Hibiki realized that it was his fault that he and Wolzard fought each other in the first place. "Sorry about that." Hibiki held out a hand to Wolzard, "name's Hibiki Ozu."

"Sokichi Narumi." Wolzard, Sokichi, said shaking Hibiki's hand.

Hibiki perked his ears up, "weird, you have the same name as a character in Kamen Rider W."

Sokichi let out a chuckle, "yeah, Kamen Rider."

* * *

Ryan's suit had dematerialized when he impacted on the ground. He fell into a park under some trees. He fell unconscious for a while but he woke up eventually . . . to Ryna kissing him on the lips, "HUH?" Ryan squeaked when he saw that.

Ryna pulled back and blushed. That wasn't CPR she was doing to Ryan, that was a kiss. "You're awake." Ryna said.

Ryan then pushed Ryna off, "What's the big idea? I thought you were married!" Ryan doesn't want to commit adultery as you can tell.

Ryna didn't answer and just simply looked away.

Ryan sighed, "well at least you're ok." Ryan said. "Damn, Burst just had to let me down then." Ryan was about to get up.

Ryna then grabbed Ryan's arm, "you won't . . . tell anyone about this will you?"

"Of course I won't," Ryan replied, "news travels fast and if your lucky husband finds out, he'd probably skin me alive."

"Yeah . . . lucky husband." Ryna said softly.

Something just seemed real off with Ryna to Ryan. The first time when she was talking about her ring and how it meant she was married, it seemed like she didn't like being married, and now mentioning her husband, something just seems real wrong. Ryan just couldn't pinpoint exactly.

"Come on, let's just get out of here." Ryan said getting up to walk away. Ryna followed Ryan out, regaining her composure as she walked.

Yuna came running over with Yuuji as she saw Ryan and Ryna fall near the area, "RYAN!" She shouted in relief, "thank goodness you're ok!"

"Huh, I am." Ryan remarked in surprise. Usually an impact would hurt him, but this time, he doesn't feel that bad. "I guess Taiga's training really helps!"

"Taiga is one of the Academy's best instructors, of course he's going to help." Ryna replied casually as if her kiss with Ryan didn't actually happen.

"Yeah I guess so." Ryan chuckled, then felt a presence.

Gaowhite came jumping over.

Ryan pushed Yuna next to Ryna and drew his family Katana, which he pulled from thin air (or pushed the weapon button on his changer), and batted Gaowhite away. "GEEZ!" Ryan shouted and stood ready to defend his son and the two women. "From one Ranger trouble to another!"

"Oh I'll give you something to worry about." Gaowhite chuckled.

"LIKE HELL!" Ryan shouted and in a burst of flames transformed into Kodenfire. "Just what are you doing here kid?"

"I want that thing hanging from that woman's neck." Himeko pointed at Yuna's necklace.

"What?" Yuna said holding the necklace. Yuuji looked scared.

Ryan and Ryna figured that this ranger wasn't a good one. "Ryna, get Yuna out of here." Ryan said to Ryna and Ryna nodded. "And make sure Yuuji doesn't get hurt as well."

"All right." Ryna nodded.

Himeko dashed at Ryan with her Juohken. Ryan parried Himeko's blade but Himeko had her Tiger Baton ready and bashed Ryan's gut. "OOF!" Ryan fell to the floor and Himeko tried to cut Ryan again. Ryan rolled and slashed Himeko across the chest. "I think one little girl needs a spanking!"

Ryna and Yuna kept running, but then a brown cloaked figure got in the way, "going somewhere?" Nejired said ominously.

Ryna opened her eyes in horror when she saw Nejired, "what are you doing-" She didn't get to finish as Nejired jammed his fist into Ryna's stomach.

"Out of my way woman!" Nejired grabbed Ryna on the shoulder and threw her away.

"RYNA-SAN!" Yuna screamed as Ryna crashed on a tree. Yuna started to step backwards as Nejired held out his hands and inched towards her.

"I want the Red Soul." Nejired growled, "I want it . . . now."

Yuuji saw how scary looking Nejired looked and realized just what kind of situation he was in especially when his dad was elsewhere. Yuuji then let out a cry.

Ryan perked his ears up when he heard Yuuji cry, "YUUJI!" Ryan screamed grabbed Himeko on the shoulder, turned her around, and kicked her on the butt.

"WHY YOU!" Himeko shouted and tried to whack Ryan, but Ryan dodged and ran towards where Yuuji was.

"HAH!" Ryan jumped and slashed Nejired on the shoulder.

Nejired growled then turned to see Ryan aiming for his (Nejired) head. Nejired dodged the katana, but then Ryan grabbed Nejired and threw Nejired away from Yuna and Yuuji.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked Yuna. Yuna nodded.

Himeko came from behind and was about to stab Yuna, "DIE!" Himeko shouted.

Then Nejired bellowed, "YOU FOOL! Don't kill her!" He needs Yuna alive.

Ojii-chan came riding by on Ryan's motorcycle and crashed into Himeko. "Ryan, you ok?" Ojii-chan asked.

"Ojii-chan, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"I heard there was trouble so I came to make sure You and Yuna were ok." Ojii-chan replied and noticed that Ryna was down, "Yuna, please stay with Ryna and get her up, she'll make sure you stay safe."

"Hai." Yuna nodded and got over to Ryna and helped Ryna stand up.

"Ryan, I'll take Nejired and you take Gaowhite." Ojii-chan said.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked Ojii-chan and Ojii-chan nodded.

"YOU BASTARD!" Nejired pointed at Ojii-chan. "How dare you show your face to me!"

"Yuuto . . ." Ojii-chan said solemnly. We can assume that Yuuto is Nejired's real name.

"Because of you . . . because of you . . . I'M NOW STUCK IN THIS TWISTED FORM!" Nejired screamed painfully. "I just wanted to help, but because of you, you, you . . ."

"Even if you feel that way, I'll have to subdue you anyway." Ojii-chan said holding out a white cane. "Come on, come-"

"YAH!" Himeko jumped out and grabbed Ojii-chan's chest with her clawed gloves.

"OJII-CHAN!" Ryan shouted in horror. Luckily though, Himeko only grabbed the old guy's clothes and not his actual body. Himeko however did drag Ojii-chan away.

"CHANGE OF PLANS!" Ojii-chan shouted to Ryan, "you take Nejired, I'll give this girl a good spanking!" Ojii-chan grabbed Himeko and threw her away.

Nejired pointed his sword at Ryan, "so you'll be my fight."

"Yeah," Ryan said. "I've heard about you, how you killed a few soldiers after going insane."

"I did not go insane of my own accord." Nejired stabbed the ground, "I went insane because of that old man." Then Nejired chuckled and monsters came out of the ground, silver and black monsters. "And I've learned a few new tricks of my own."

"What in the world are these things!" Ryan shouted in surprise.

"I call them, Quantrons." Nejired replied. Each Quantron wielded a double sided blade. "Let's see if you can take them all and me."

"I'LL GLADLY!" Ryan shouted and slashed down a Quantron. He noticed some Quantrons were heading for Yuna. Ryan's bike then roared into life and ran over those Quantrons, "Ryna! Get Yuna out of here on the bike!"

"All right!" Ryna nodded and got onto the bike and so did Yuna. Yuuji held onto Yuna tight. The bike roared into life again and drove off with the two.

"AFTER THEM!" Nejired bellowed.

Then a huge burst of flames just blasted away at those Quantrons. "Not going to let you!" Hibiki shouted coming over with Sokichi.

"Well they seem hostile enough to chase after escaping women." Sokichi said.

"Sorry about fighting you, but how about we put that to the past and work together to fight these monsters off?" Hibiki asked Sokichi.

"Hey, I'm not one to hold grudges." Sokichi said taking out his WolzaPhone.

"All right then," Hibiki took out his Fire WolzaPhone. "LET'S GO! CHO TENKUU HENSHIN!"

"Henshin." Sokichi said calmly.

"_Goolu Golu Golu Goludiiro_!" Hibiki announced. Both he and Sokichi opened their phones and two magic circles, Red for Hibiki, and Purple for Sokichi, appeared over the two and transformed the two.

The force of the two Wolzards transforming, created an awesome aura that destroyed some of the Quantrons, and destroyed any nearby monsters, such as Tyrannosaurus like beasts that was fighting Travelion, Daitenku, and Gourai Stag.

"The Ferocious Raging Flame Element, Heavenly Hero-Wolzard Fire!" Hibiki announced.

"Time to count up your crimes." Sokichi said with his fingers pointed at the monsters in an unique way. "I Wolzard be thy judge."

"Hey, shouldn't your roll call go, 'Born within darkness, clad in darkness . . . I am the Dark Magic Knight, Wolzard!'" Hibiki asked Sokichi.

"I don't know." Sokichi shrugged, "every one else in this world were shouting epic lines, I just decided to use the one I use at my world."

Both Wolzards drew their WolSabres from their Jagun Shields, and charged at the army of Quantrons. Sokichi slashed a Quantron down and fired blasts from his Jagun Shield.

Wolzard Fire sliced a Quantron's weapon in two then cut the Quantron to size. "BLAZING STORM!" Hibiki's Jagun Shield opened up and fired flames at the Quantrons.

Both Wolzards stood together and held their shields in front, "DOUBLE WOLZARD BURST!" Both Wolzards announced and their Jagun Shields fired out rays of light and darkness that blasted away at the Quantrons.

* * *

Ojii-chan was being thrown around by Himeko, "what are you going to do Kodensage?" Himeko taunted.

"I never told you I was Kodensage." Ojii-chan replied trying to hit Himeko with his cane.

Himeko dodged, "every one has read the files and know you're Kodensage!" Himeko tried to stab Ojii-chan but Ojii-chan parried and elbowed Himeko.

"Oh really?" Ojii-chan asked.

"NOW DIE!" Himeko stabbed at Ojii-chan and Ojii-chan bent his body backwards. Himeko's thrust pushed Ojii-chan's wig off. "What?"

"I don't remember Gaowhite being a young girl like you." Ojii-chan said and under his wig was hair just like Ryan's. Ojii-chan took off his beard and his blazer turned red and pants white. "So, I won't show mercy." Ojii-chan's voice shifted again to the voice that seemed like a mature Ryan. "HENSHIN!"

"YOU'RE NOT KODENSAGE-?" Himeko screamed as a fiery red leg came up to kick her square on the chin.

* * *

Ryan slashed Nejired across the stomach. Nejired then slashed Ryan and Ryan slashed Nejired again. Both kept throwing their swords around cutting at each other, ignoring the sparks that flew out. Ryan then kicked Nejired away. "SUPER KODENJYU OUGI!" Ryan shouted then jumped into the air. "HYPER BLAZING BREAK!" Dairyuoh's projection flew out and blew flames that propelled Ryan towards Nejired.

Nejired held out his sword to block the kick, but the kick still hurt Nejired and pushed him away. Nejired crashed onto a Quantron that Wolzard Fire slashed away. Nejired grabbed the Quantron and stabbed the Quantron on the stomach.

"What the?" Ryan was surprised that Nejired would do that.

Nejired however did that with the purpose of giving the Quantron some energy. The Quantron then transformed into a monster, a Nejire Beast, Neji Phantom.

"HUH!" Ryan was shocked to see that monster, "you mean . . . you're not Phantom?" History said that a monster that the Megarangers fought was Neji Phantom. Neji Phantom however took on a form known as Nejired, the same ranger that Ryan is fighting. The thing is, this monster in front of him is Neji Phantom and the Ranger behind Neji Phantom was Nejired so that meant that Nejired isn't a monster.

"You heard Ojii-chan call my name, and you think I'm a monster?" Nejired sarcastically said. "Just die." Nejired jumped off and Neji Phantom charged at Ryan.

But Ryan didn't have to fight Neji Phantom. Hibiki and Sokichi ran over to stab Neji Phantom. "Chase after him!" Hibiki shouted to Ryan. Ryan nodded and jumped after Nejired.

Hibiki and Sokichi both slashed Neji Phantom and were about to finish off Phantom, but then Phantom grew huge. "You know how to summon Valkyon?" Hibiki asked Sokichi.

"Is that what my horse is called?" Sokichi asked.

"Never mind then." Hibiki said. "All right, Unigolon, COME!"

"_Uu Uru Zazare!_" Sokichi chanted.

A magic circle appeared on the ground and in the air. A black horse came from the ground and a white unicorn appeared from the air. The black horse is named Valkyon and the white unicorn is Unigolon.

"Let's go!" Hibiki jumped into the air, "_Goolu Luuma Gonga, _MAHOU GATTAI!" Wolzard Fire grew huge and combined with Unigolon in a Centarus formation. "Fire Wolkentaros!"

"_Uuza Douza Zanga,_ MADO GATTAI!" Sokichi jumped into the air and he too grew and combined with Valkyon in a Centarus formation. "Wolkentaros!"

"Tenkuu Gattai!" Hibiki announced, then Fire Wolkentaros's body shifted around with the Jagun shield forming the chest. The weapon of this new formation, known as the Horn Javelin, was grabbed by this new formation, "BraveKaiser!" (To the person who donated this guy, I know you want to call it Fire SaintKaiser, but BraveKaiser is the official name).

"Majin Gattai!" Sokichi announced and Wolkentaros's body did the same as Fire Wolkentaros, and ended up with a similar formation with a weapon known as the BariJavelin. "WolKaiser!"

Both Kaisers stabbed Phantom on the gut. The monster screamed in pain then tried blasting the two with flames. BraveKaiser simply ate the flames up, and released them back. Then WolKaiser slashed the Phantom.

Some Tyrannosaurus monsters were running rampant, but both Kaisers simply cut them down while still attacking Phantom.

"Let's end this!" Hibiki announced and Sokichi nodded.

"Memory Break," Sokichi said softly, "Tenkuu Maso Giri!"

"Brave Horn Giri!" Hibiki announced. His Horn Javelin ignited while Sokichi's BariJavelin slashed through a magic circle. Hibiki slashed Phantom with a fiery slash while Sokichi cut the monster in two. Phantom exploded, then Hibiki and Sokichi cleaned up any Tyrannosaurus monsters that were in the area.

"Checkmate!" Hibiki announced happily.

* * *

Ryan lost Nejired and was worried Nejired was going after Yuna, but Yuna and Ryna were safe. "Phew." Ryan said.

What Nejired did though, was go into a mecha hanger, and found a mass produced Galaxy Mega. "I'll need this." Nejired said ominously. He went inside the Galaxy Mega, and the Galaxy Mega's eyes lit up. Galaxy Mega roared to life, surprising every one who was working in the hanger. Galaxy Mega crouched and made a leap into the air and broke the roof.

Ryan landed and was about to walk up to Ryna and Yuna, but then Galaxy Mega flew out to the sky, "Oh no." Ryan said and Ryna and Yuna looked up. Yuuji reached out his hands to the mech.

Nejired made Galaxy Mega pull out its Booster Rifle, and aimed towards Ryan, "Time to die boy." Nejired said ominously, but then found that he was near Yuna and that if he fired, Yuna would be killed as well. "Tsk . . ."

A fireball came up and hit Galaxy Mega. Ryan turned to see Fire Wolkentaros and Wolkentaros both using the Jagun Shields to shoot Galaxy Mega.

"Damn you." Nejired growled, then transformed Galaxy Mega into the Mega Ship and flew off.

He passed by Himeko, still in Gaowhite form, on the ground, beaten up badly. She looked up to see the Mega Ship, and she felt Nejired's presence inside the mech. "Help me." Himeko whimpered.

Nejired growled, then transformed the Mega Ship into Galaxy Mega and aimed the Booster Rifle at Himeko, "I don't need a useless girl like you." Nejired fired and Himeko screamed as the shot hit her.

Her suit dematerialized, and she fell limp.

Galaxy Mega transformed back into the Mega Ship, and flew off yet again.

* * *

Hibiki and Sokichi, now with suits dematerialized, went over to see if Ryan and the girls were ok.

Yuuji was crying as he had been scared the whole time and Ryan was comforting the baby in his arms.

"Well looks like all of you made it out ok." Hibiki said coming over to the group.

"Well yeah, thanks to you two." Ryan said, and Hibiki gasped when he saw Ryan's face.

"Hey, didn't you work as a chef?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah?" Ryan wondered why Hibiki would ask.

"OH MAN! I missed you!" Hibiki shouted, "you were like the best cook there! What happened?"

"Got fired?" Ryan didn't really know how to answer other then that.

"Oh, what happened?" Hibiki asked.

"I don't like to delve into my personal life to customers, but you can see what I have in my hands right?" Ryan asked and Hibiki looked down to see Yuuji, who held on tightly to Ryan.

"Cute kid, he your's?" Sokichi asked.

"Not really . . ." Ryan said, and when Hibiki and Sokichi had their mouths open, Ryan knew what was coming, "and don't say one of those girls behind me looks like they could be Yuuji's mother because he's not their kid." Hibiki and Sokichi shut up.

"Although, if you stood next to one of us," Ryna teased, "you would look like a father and son with the mother."

Ryan blushed, "that's what I said to Yuna today." Yuna blushed.

"But man what a day huh?" Hibiki said and held out a hand to Ryan, "I'm Hibiki Ozu, you'll probably be seeing me around."

"Oh wow!" Ryan yelped and he and Yuna gasped in surprise.

"You're an Ozu?" Yuna asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yep." Hibiki nodded.

"I'm Ryan Hinote." Ryan said shaking Hibiki's hand.

"I know you already." Hibiki said with a smile, "but probably not this guy though." He said about Sokichi.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sokichi Narumi." Sokichi tipped his Fedora.

"Huh, I don't remember you." Ryna said.

"That's because me and my team recently transferred into this town." Sokichi said. "But now that we're here, it looks like I'll be working with you people."

As these people conversed, Kinta was walking nearby, "OH RYAN!" He shouted when he saw Ryan and ran over to Ryan. Kinta placed an arm around Ryan, "how's it going man! I didn't see you in a while."

"Sorry, had some stuff to do with Taiga." Ryan replied.

"Tough guy huh?" Kinta asked and Ryan nodded. "Oh well, at least your kid visits a lot."

"AHA!" Hibiki pointed epically, "I knew he was your kid!"

"Look, don't talk about it ok." Ryan said seriously, "there's stuff I don't want to talk about dealing with my son's real parents."

Hibiki realized he had hit a nerve, "S-s-sorry."

"So what are you doing here Kinta-san?" Ryna asked Kinta.

"Well, I had some trouble and now I have to do some hunting." Kinta replied.

"What trouble?" Yuna asked.

Kinta replied, "Shop got blasted, some weird white monster attacked," Sokichi grunted when he heard about a 'white monster', "and my customers ran away after the initial attack."

"And?" Ryan asked.

"So you see, I'm now trying to find every one who ran out of my shop without paying." Kinta said cheerfully. "And make them all pay." Kinta said maniacally.

Ryan sweat dropped, "You're pretty cunning." Ryan replied.

At the same time, Team Lightning and Team Xtreme were finished with their battles and about to head back to the dorm, when they passed by this group.

"HEY RYAN!" Jin and Reiko shouted and rushed up to Ryan.

"How's your body holding up?" Jin asked.

Ryan sighed and smiled, "It's fine." Ryan said. "I mean come on, I recovered the same day I was at the medical quarters."

"But still, it was pretty worrying to see you near death." Reiko said. "Don't die on us again ok?"

Ryan blushed and chuckled, "I'm not! I didn't even die in the first place." Ryan said.

"You came close though." Yuna said.

"At least you're alive." Ryna said with a smile.

Kinta turned and noticed Ken, "oh it's you!" Kinta shouted. "I finished up your Fugu, you want to come to the shop to get it?"

"All right." Ken said. "We'll come by later to pick it up."

"YOSH!" Kinta shouted and pumped his fist.

Leo, Shinji, and Ken were walking off, and Sokichi recognized the three, "Hm." Sokichi said nodding. He decided to not speak so that when they finally meet for real, it might be a surprise, but . . .

Leo walked back to Sokichi and looked at Sokichi, "You . . . YOU CAN'T BE!" Leo shouted in shock. "Narumi-san?"

"WHAT!" Shinji turned around, "He's here?"

"Sokichi Narumi?" Ken exclaimed.

Sokichi realized that there was no point in making it a surprise anymore so he tipped his hat, "Yo." Sokichi said.

"It . . . IT IS YOU!" Leo yelped in happiness, "B-b-but how!"

Sokichi decided to give a quick explanation, "Oh I've been here for quite a while now." Sokichi replied. "Been looking all over for you guys, didn't think I would bump into you three today."

"NARUMI-SAN!" Leo exclaimed and dashed to Sokichi to hug Sokichi. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! It really is you!"

Hibiki noticed just how close Leo was to Sokichi and asked Sokichi, "Narumi-san, are these people from the same place you are from?"

"Yes Hibiki-san." Sokichi replied. "These people are acquaintances from the world I come from."

Hibiki chuckled. "Well it's nice to meet all of you." Hibiki said to the three men in Team Xtreme. "I've always wanted to meet people that are from other worlds."

"Wait a minute, Narumi-san, why are you here?" Leo asked.

"Hey you guys disappeared a long time ago so I decided to come check up on you." Sokichi replied.

"You mean you have a way to get back home!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Yes, except it's kind of inactive right now so we're somewhat stuck here." Sokichi said. "Not that I mind, we can still get back home."

"That's great news!" Leo shouted. "We're not alone anymore guys! We have Narumi-san here with us!"

"Oh and your sister is here too Shinji." Sokichi said.

"SHE CAME TOO!" Shinji shouted in surprise. Shinji didn't know whether to feel really surprised or feel really happy. Maybe he should be both.

While Takuya wasn't coming over because he was having a talk with a person in black, Zero, Ryan said, "Well it's been a long day." Ryan said, "let's just get going."

"Agree with you there." Leo said, then smiled and walked up to Ryan, "yo, name's Leo Hidari, what's your name oh beautiful."

Sokichi, Hibiki, Kinta, Jin, Ryna, and Yuna all choked and snickered (Reiko had walked over to Takuya, who looked like he was talking to himself). Ryan was a girly looking person, and Yuuji just looked like he could be Ryan's baby brother or something.

Ryan smiled to Leo, "Oh my name is Ryan." Ryan said.

"Rii-an, that's pretty nice name." Leo said.

"Oh and, I'm a guy." Ryan said.

This . . . caused Leo to have a second take and both Shinji and Ken couldn't help but chuckle. "I HIT ON A WHAT!" Leo screamed.

"You hit on a father." Ryan said patting Leo's back. "Best check your eyes."

Leo just cried and ran to Sokichi, "NARUMI-SAN!" He hugged Sokichi, and cried his eyes out.

"Geez." Ryan growled and walked up to Ryna and Yuna, "I do not look that much like a girl."

"Well you haven't changed much so you still have that girlish charm." Yuna said.

"It makes you cute." Ryna remarked.

Ryan pouted, "I'm a dad, I don't have time to get hit on by guys!" Yuuji just cooed and giggled at his dad.

* * *

The whole entire group parted and Team Lightning walked past the cemetery, where they caught a glimpse of Ryan's hairstyle, "hey is that Ryan?" Jin asked Takuya.

"I don't know." Takuya replied.

"Want to check up on him?" Reiko asked.

"I don't know." Takuya said.

"Come on, he probably needs some cheering up." Jin said. "Let's go!" He rushed in.

"OI!" Takuya shouted. "Geez, he's smart but he's also excitable." He and Reiko walked in after Jin.

"YO RYAN!" Jin shouted and pushed 'Ryan' on the back. "How you feeling?"

'Ryan' turned around and stared at Jin sternly. Jin then realized that this wasn't Ryan.

"Oh oops." Jin muttered and Takuya and Reiko had come over. Both Takuya and Reiko saw the man's face and noticed something.

This man looked a lot like Ryan, with pretty much the same exact face. But his eyes were red. Not evil red, just red. The man stood up and it turned out that he was much taller and older looking than Ryan.

"Sorry man." Jin said.

"We thought you were someone we know." Reiko said.

The man smiled, "Oh don't worry about it." The man said and walked past the three, "You see me everyday anyway."

"Huh?" Takuya said looking at the man, then turned to look at Jin and Reiko. "Well that was weird, but let's go." He said but caught a glimpse of a picture on the grave that the man had been in front of. "WHAT!" Takuya dashed towards the grave.

"What is it?" Reiko asked.

"Look at this." Takuya said and Jin and Reiko came closer to see with Reiko rubbing her chin next to Takuya's.

Jin and Reiko both widened their eyes in surprise. On the picture, was Ojii-chan. Or rather, someone who looked exactly like Ojii-chan.

"OJII-CHAN!" Jin screamed. "I didn't know!" He bent over to bow. "WHY!"

"IDIOT!" Takuya shouted and slapped the back of Jin's head.

"For someone so smart, you're pretty dumb," Reiko remarked.

"Look at the date of death." Takuya said. "This old man died a long time ago."

"Oh." Jin said regaining his composure. "So he's not the Ojii-chan we know."

"But I don't get it." Takuya said. "He looks exactly like Ojii-chan though."

"Something doesn't add up." Reiko said.

"But eh." Jin shrugged. "We should probably get going. We don't really have any business here."

"Plus I'm hungry." Takuya remarked. "Let's have a hot pot tonight." The three stood up and were about to exit the cemetery, when they found Ojii-chan standing at the entrance.

"What did you three see?" Ojii-chan asked Team Lightning ominously.

"Nothing really." Jin said. "Except something really weird."

"What thing?" Ojii-chan asked, then Takuya and Reiko both covered Jin's mouth.

"NOTHING!" Reiko smiled innocently.

"We didn't see anything at all!" Takuya tried to sound innocent.

"Your voice is squeaking." Ojii-chan said to Takuya. "I've known you as a kid and whenever your voice squeaks, you're lying." Takuya gulped. "But I don't care. I'll just let you three go today."

"Hai." Takuya nodded and he, Reiko, and Jin walked off.

"GUYS!" Jin shouted and pushed Takuya and Reiko away. "You know I can't breathe with your hands on my mouth right! And if you two want to hold hands just hold hands and not touch my mouth as well!" Reiko and Takuya blushed at that comment. Reiko looked away.

Takuya turned around to look at the cemetery again, and found the Ryan look alike back in front of 'Ojii-chan's' grave. "What in the world?" Takuya wondered, didn't that man leave already? And where did Ojii-chan go?

* * *

Himeko's body lied on the ground while every one around just kept ignoring her, except for one man in red. A girl in black and a man in blue were with him. "What is it Sai-sensei?" The girl asked the man in red, whose name is Sai.

"This girl is hurt." Sai said. "We should take care of her." Sai turned to the man in blue. "Genji, carry her will you?"

"Roger that Sai-sensei." Genji, the man in blue, replied.

"Hansu," Sai said to the girl in black, which Hansu is her name, "do you think you'll be able to treat her wounds?" Sai asked as he picked Himeko up and gave Himeko to Genji.

"I'll try." Hansu replied.

* * *

Here's chapter 10 and technically the long awaited chapter 8 but now it's chapter 10 so . . . Please Review!


	11. Mechas Fight We must Begin Des Pirates!

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic may reference whether they be intentional or not.

If you're confused about the Real Soul business, then you're probably not thinking hard enough. I'm not going to spell things out for you guys or else it will ruin everything. But I will say, Nejired is a Ranger whose been after the Red Soul all his life after becoming Nejired, while Yami is a monster who doesn't really have a source other then knowing Rayo can see the future.

Oh and Ryna is a chick, a non-ranger, and married woman. Ry**AN** is Kodenfire, and by the way, neither of them have the Red Soul. Ryan was never said to have the Red Soul so I don't know where XD23 ended up thinking that either Ryna or maybe it was Ryan might have the Red Soul. And **YU**na, whose a girl and non-ranger, was the one targeted by Nejired.

You know what was funny? Two days before Gokaiger aired, I put up chapter 9 which had G Gundam Reference and that was also the chapter that Gokaired appeared in. Whose voicing the Mobirates and the Narrator in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger? TOMOKAZU SEKI! The voice of Domon Kasshu! The protagonist of G Gundam! Holy crap, I didn't even know that the guy would even work on Gokaiger, just like how I never expected Katsuyuki Konishi to voice GoseiKnight in Goseiger. AND I STILL MADE A REFERENCE TO G GUNDAM WHILE HAVING IT IN THE SAME CHAPTER GOKAIRED DEBUTTED IN THIS FIC! You know what, forget what I said about Gokaiger in my profile, I actually think it's kind of cool.

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 11: Mechas they Fight, We must Begin Des Pirates!

The newscast went on like this, "_Yesterday at 16:50, a Galaxy Mega had been hijacked by an unknown ranger. Why this ranger wanted this Galaxy Mega no one knows. The only witnesses were the workers inside the hanger when the Galaxy Mega had been taken and even they did not see the Ranger. What we do know is that this hijacker is hostile as two minutes later, he fired a shot that hit a young twelve year old girl. Luckily she is only in a coma right now and in the care of Team Star Shooters. But with one mech gone from this city, how will this city fare against gigantic monster attacks?"_

Taiga was watching the newscast from his room. He looked at the sky, "looks like I'll have to teach those Gekirangers how to summon their Geki Beasts."

* * *

The Desert Wasteland is somewhere that no one should ever walk on. Monsters run rampant, attacking whatever they see. But at the same time, hope for humanity also ran by, and by ran by, I mean they _literally ran over monsters_. A gigantic base of operations was rolling by, running over monsters that exploded upon death.

This gigantic base, is known as the DEKA BASE!

A blue Anubian wearing a black robe stood over command as the Deka Base traverse the rough land with much speed. "Let's go! We need to get to Saburo Yatsude before the sun rises!"

"HAI DOGGIE!" A cat girl alien wearing a black female suit shouted and Deka Base accelerated with great speed.

Doggie, as we can assume that's the name of the Anubian, realized that Deka Base was going a little too fast, "ARGH!" Doggie screamed.

"What is it Doggie?" The Cat girl alien asked her boss.

"TOO FAST! TOO FAST!" Doggie screamed, then he whined, "I think I'm going to hurl."

In the Desert wasteland, there were others running through it. All of these looked like humanoid animals. There were seven of them, a Caracal, Elephant, Bat, Shark, Gorilla, Penguin, and Gazelle. They were running extremely fast! "Master Shafu, do you think we will make it in time?" The Bat one asked.

The Caracal one, Master Shafu, replied, "there is training in waiting for the right time." Master Shafu, while running, tapped a triangle that he had on hand. "No matter how long it takes us, as long as those warriors stay strong, then there remains hope. But we still have to get there as fast as we can." Shafu and the other six continued their super fast run. A few monsters tried to ambush this group but then all of them confronted the monsters with great skill and managed to evade the monsters.

A red mech similar to a certain Ryuseioh in appearance was flying in the wasteland was well. This mech is named the Blood Guardian Knight. Inside the mech, a Fake Ranger by the name of Bloodred resided and by his sides were a Yellow Go-onger and a Blue Gokaiger. "I hate this, why do I have to go to a city to protect it just because they couldn't keep the barrier up?" Bloodred whined.

"It doesn't matter, we're getting transferred so we might as well go." Go-on Yellow said.

"I really do not like this." Gokaiblue said as if he hated being transformed.

"Deal with it." Bloodred commanded then sped Blood Guardian Knight up.

* * *

While this was happening, a red ranger with a cape flowing in the wind was standing watch over the city. This ranger is named . . . _Akaranger!_

Or rather, this ranger isn't really Akaranger but we'll get into that later.

Akaranger looked at the city, "this is going to be tough." Akaranger said. "I may have to come to help."

Then Akared stood out from a shadow, "TARGET ACQUIRED." That AkaRed said in a robotic voice. More AkaReds appeared from the shadows. "TARGET ACQUIRED."

Akaranger sighed. "I cannot believe you all actually found me."

"ELIMINATING!" The AkaReds all charged at Akaranger.

Akaranger spun his body around, and in a red flash, his body transformed into . . . AKARED! "Don't mess with me you robots!" This . . . THIS IS THE REAL DEAL! Akared swung his leg and kicked an AkaRed on the head. Akared landed and jumped off onto another building.

Then the AkaReds all moved lightning fast while Akared himself also moved lightning fast as if he was a Ninja ranger. In red blurs, sparks flew off each other. Akared stopped and held a ball, "SUPER SENTAI BALL!" Akared then threw the ball into the air. "HYAH!" Akared jumped and kicked the ball into an AkaRed, destroying it. Then Akared turned around, "Soul Calling!" HERE IT COMES! "NINJARED!" Akared's body transformed into Ninjared after a swirl spun around him. "Ninjared, AKARED!" Akared drew the Kakuremaru, then dashed around cutting down the robo AkaReds.

Akared stopped, then transformed back into Akared. "Soul Calling, RYURANGER!" In a red aura, Akared transformed into Ryuranger. "Ryuranger! Tenkasei, AKARED!" Akared held out his hand "Enjoha!" and a fire stream fired and blasted the AkaReds.

The AkaReds transformed into Ryuranger to match up with Akared.

"Soul Calling, TYRANNORANGER!" Ryuranger's body dissolved in a digital grid back into Akared, then that grid reformed into Tyrannoranger. "Tyrannoranger, AKARED!" Flames appeared in Akared's hands. "Ryugekiken!" Akared drew Tyrannoranger's personal sword from the flames. "HYAH!" Akared slashed a Ryuranger AkaRed then another. "SYAH!"

Akared slashed the final AkaRed and that AkaRed exploded in a glorious blaze. Akared transformed back into Akared, then turned his body and he transformed into Akaranger. "How much longer?" Akaranger asked, "how much longer must this fight go on?"

And now we get a flashback courtesy of Akared!

_Akaranger was running through the flames inside a battleship. "AKARANGER!" Akared was there following Akaranger, "what do you think you're doing!"_

_Akaranger turned to Akared and Akaranger spoke in a deep but heroic voice, "Akared, for the future of mankind, sacrifices must be made."_

"_But Akaranger, the others are relying on you for guidance! Only you can guide the other Super Sentai teams to victory!"_

"_No, my job is done." Akaranger said with his back turned to Akared. A part of the ceiling crumbled and landed between Akaranger and Akared, separating the two. "This fleet is bent on conquering Earth and destroying Tamashi Frontier. I must defeat them here."_

"_But Akaranger! What about the others!"_

_Akaranger turned to Akared and thrust out a hand. A red ball of light shot out from Akaranger and the ball landed in Akared's body. "You are now the leader of the Super Sentai Senshi."_

"_What are you saying?" Akared asked._

"_This must be done." Akaranger ran off. "YOU MUST LEAD IN MY PLACE!"_

"_AKARANGER!" Akared screamed and then the ship started breaking apart. Akared turned into a ball of light and teleported out of the ship._

_Akaranger has sacrificed himself for humanity. The ship exploded, taking the rest of the fleet with it._

"_Akaranger," Akared said with a sad voice. He then clenched his fist and shook it. "Your sacrifice won't be in vain." Akared growled, "Soul Calling . . . Akaranger." Akared's body transformed into Akaranger. From then on, Akared took on the form of Akaranger permanently to lead the other rangers and help establish the Super Sentai Academy, only turning back into his original form in times of great danger._

Akaranger got on a white bike that belonged to the original Akaranger and drove off.

* * *

In a demonic lair in a place far, far away, a group of villains were having a huge meeting inside a demonic looking room. Yami was there as well while in his monster form. "What do you mean the Red Soul is with Magired!" A pig monster growled.

"It has to be with him, he foresees the war that will happen!" Yami argued.

"It can't be with him, it has to be with Ohred!" A rocket monster shouted.

"Ohred? Are you retarded!" A squid monster shouted, "it can't be him, it has to be with Goseired!"

"Goseired isn't even from this world dumbass!" A knight monster shouted.

"IT HAS TO BE AKARANGER!" A random Nanashi shouted. Every one stared at the Nanashi as if the Nanashi was an idiot. "What?"

"Akaranger's been dead for a long time now." Yami replied. "How could he have it?"

"But I saw him!" The Nanashi said and every one just scoffed at how idiotic that Nanashi was acting. "I'm honest! Just a few days ago, I saw him riding by on his motorcycle!"

The Weather Dopant somehow found this place and was there just shaking his head at how these monsters just could not cooperate. The Weather Dopant that he was not only the one being silent, there was another in a black robe.

"All of you are stupid." An unknown voice sounded. Every one turned to the entrance and team Blood Rogue entered.

"RANGERS!" A random Gedoshu grabbed his sword and ran up to Tyrannoranger, but Tyrannoranger drew the Ryugekiken and sliced the monster across the chest. Tyrannoranger made a sheathing motion and the monster fell down and exploded on the spot.

"What do any of you know about the Red Soul?" Ryuranger mocked the rest of the villains.

"None of you are even naming the right people." Ninjared sneered.

"What do you know Blood Rogue?" Yami asked, not impressed with these rangers crashing this meeting.

"For your information, the Red Soul isn't even in a ranger." Tyrannoranger explained.

"It's not something you can get by killing someone." Ryuranger continued.

"It is a physical item!" Ninjared exclaimed.

Every one inside gasped. "What?" Yami growled, "how can this be, I was told specifically if I were to find the one who sees the war that will happen is the one who has the soul."

"And just what asshole told you that?" Another voice came from the entrance. Footsteps could be heard and Team Blood Rogue stood apart to let the newcomer in. The newcomer, _Nejired._

"YOU!" A lot of monsters shouted, for every one has heard about the terrifying Nejired.

Nejired continued walking till he came up to a random monster who sat down on a throne like chair. "Off." Nejired spoke. The monster was adamant on sitting on the throne and ignored Nejired, then Nejired drew his Neji Saber and sliced the monster's head off. Nejired kicked the headless husk off the throne and Nejired sat down cross legged.

"So what brings you here, Nejired?" Yami asked ominously.

"I wanted to find out why a lot of people think that a man has the Red Soul." Nejired said. "Surely, all of you monsters are stupid."

"What you should know," Tyrannoranger said.

"That it is not a man that has the Soul," Ryuranger said.

"BUT A WOMAN!" Ninjared exclaimed excitedly, surprising every single monster in the room. "A hot woman." Ninjared bobbed his head up and down.

"Surely you jest!" The knight monster shouted.

"They tell the truth." Nejired nodded. "The holder of the Red Soul, is a woman. Not even a ranger, just a regular human woman."

All monsters gasped.

"All of you have been aiming for the wrong people!" Ninjared mocked.

"Now you know, where all of you have wronged." Ryuranger said.

The figure in the black robe looked like he was about to exit the room. The Weather Dopant looked at the figure as it walked towards the exit.

"Wait, something's wrong." Tyrannoranger said.

"Yes," Yami said, "something isn't right here."

The figure in the black robe stopped. Every monster looked the figure in black.

"I smell, _humanoid!_" A wolf monster growled.

Every single monster now aimed their weapons at the figure in black.

"KILL HIM!" The monsters fired their weapons.

The figure made a splendid jump and dodged the beams and landed on a table. The knight monster tried to cut the figure but the figure only dodged and kicked the monster.

The Weather Dopant stood still and just watched as the monsters scrambled to get rid of the figure in black.

Then Nejired held out a hand and fired a fireball. The figure jumped out of his robe and landed on another table.

This person had on a red pirate's coat. He had dark messy hair and he . . . HE'S A PIRATE!

The pirate turned around, "oh looks like I've been caught."

"WHO ARE YOU!" The pig monster shouted.

"Me?" The pirate chuckled, "my name is Ryuuya," Then he held out a flintlock pistol, the GokaiGun! HE'S A GOKAIGER! He has to be Gokaired! He sounds just like him! "But you can call me, Captain Mar-"

"MARVELOUS!" A Gormin Sailor, grunts of the Zangyack army shouted in awe. Every monster and the evil reds stared at the Gormin Sailor. "What, he is Marvelous? looks at how cool he is!"

Gokaired chuckled, "Thank you Sailor, I like that. I'll kill you first so you don't have to feel anymore pain. But anyway, call me Captain Mark." Mark grinned and made an awesome Rape Face! He fired the GokaiGun, killing the Gormin Sailor that blurted out 'Marvelous'.

"GET HIM!" The monsters all charged at Mark.

Mark flipped off the table then kicked the table at the monsters then Mark aimed his GokaiGun in front of him. The monsters stopped their assault, "Uh, uh, uh." Mark fired and killed the front monster and the explosion took down any monster around it.

The knight monster tried to cut Mark down but Mark drew his GokaiSaber from out of nowhere and parried. Mark then pushed his GokaiGun at the monster's gut and fired pushing it away.

Mark slashed a few monsters away with his GokaiSaber, but then Ninjared tried to slash Mark with the Kakuremaru, "you're not getting away!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY EARTHLING!" Mark simply kicked Ninjared away. Then Mark had to dodge a slash from Tyrannoranger and Ryuranger. "Ah man, how come there are so many rangers in a monster meeting?" Mark back stepped away then took out his changer, the red phone Mobirate. Mark held out a figure of Gokaired, "now come on, I'm going in style." Mark pushed his Gokaired figure and a cover flipped up to cover Gokaired. "Gokai Change!" Mark was about to push the key into his Mobirate, but then Nejired jumped over.

"ORYAH!" Nejired tried to cut Mark so Mark had to step back. "What are you doing here!"

"I heard you people were talking about a treasure so I came to see if I can get it before all of you!" Mark exclaimed and had to dodge another swing. "Aw man, you're not giving me a chance to henshin are you?"

"SYAH!" Nejired tried to stab Mark, but then, A RED PIRATE SHIP CRASHED INTO THE SKELETAL STRUCTURE!

"HOLY CRAP!" All the monsters shouted.

A woman wearing a black and pink kimono style mini dress with a pink pirate jacket came onto the deck, "Hey Bro, come on, let's get out of here!"

"All right sis." Mark saluted to the woman, who we can all assume is his sister. Mark then slashed Nejired down in the confusion and jumped, then passed by a diamond monster. "Hm." Mark landed then sliced a good chuck off the monster then destroyed the monster with his GokaiGun. Mark jumped again and used the built in grappling hook on his GokaiSaber to hook onto the ship, which is the Gokaigalleon! Mark grabbed onto the rail of his ship, and his sister helped him up.

"Whose the best sister in the world?" Mark's sister asked.

"You are!" Mark exclaimed then rubbed noses with his . . . sister?

"EW!" A lot of monsters shouted and started firing beams and fireballs at the Galleon.

"Come on Leila!" Mark shouted. We can assume Leila is Mark's . . . sister's (?) name. (her real name is Yuka by the way, much like Mark is Ryuuya) Leila helped Mark onto deck, dodging a danger beam and fireball, and Mark and Leila went inside the cockpit of Gokaigalleon. Mark took the red helm, "ANCHORS AWAY!" Mark spun the helm with gusto and Gokaigalleon was off!

Gokaigalleon flew away for a bit, then turned back towards the skeletal structure.

"HERE'S A PRESENT!" Mark shouted and all the cannon holes on the Gokaigalleon opened up.

Every monster was stupefied. "He wouldn't." The pig monster said.

Weather Dopant flew off with his wings. Team Blood Rogue fled from the place. Nejired ran off as well. Yami sunk into the shadows. The talking Nanashi also ran away.

The cannons loaded up cannonballs.

"He would." The squid monster nodded.

"FIRE!" Mark shouted.

"AYE CAPTAIN!" Leila, who was taking the blue helm and made a movement.

The cannons fired.

"FLEE!"

And destroyed the skeletal structure taking a lot of the unlucky monsters with it.

"That's that." Mark said slapping his hands off each other.

And then the Gedoshu that Tyrannoranger killed regained its second life.

"I hate that so much." Mark sighed. Then Gokaigalleon simply went straight for the Gedoshu, and skewered the Gedoshu with the swords that made the Bow of the Gokaigalleon. Mark yawned. "There, anti climatic end."

Then Leila pouted, "MOU ONII-CHAN!" Leila shouted cutely, surprising Mark, "you always do such reckless stuff just for treasure."

"Hey, I'm still alive right?" Mark said with a huge smile, then held out the diamond that he had cut from a monster and which now is hanging from a chain in which somehow he found to latch it together to form a necklace, "look what your bro has got you."

Leila squealed and took the diamond in hand.

"Whose the best brother in the world?" Mark asked Leila.

"YOU ARE!" Leila shouted and grabbed Mark . . . and . . . FRENCH KISSED HIM!

Wait a minute . . . these two are brother and sister right?

Mark also French kissed her.

OH GOD! STOP, STOP! YOU TWO ARE BROTHER AND SISTER! BROTHER AND SISTER!

Then something shot at Gokaigalleon, rocking the ship. "WHO!" Mark got back to his helm.

"WHOA!" Nejired shouted as he piloted the Galaxy Mega Ship towards the Gokaigalleon, "I'LL GET YOU!"

"Oh geez, now this is exciting!" Leila shouted in excitement.

"It is!" Mark spun his helm and Gokaigalleon roared into action.

"CAPTAIN MARVELOUS!" Nejired screamed . . . as if he thought that was Mark's name. Galaxy Mega rushed towards Gokaigalleon.

"THE NAME IS CAPTAIN MARK!" Mark shouted. Gokaigalleon accelerated towards Galaxy Mega. "GOKAI CHANGE!"

Mark pushed his Gokaired Key into his Mobirate. "GO-KAIGER!" The Mobirate announced, IN THE VOICE THAT HAS THE POWER OF THE SHINING FINGER!

Three X's and a V shot out from the Mobirate, then one X crashed into Mark creating a black suit, then another X crashed to make a red jacket, then the V crashed into Mark to create a helmet, and the last X crashed onto the helmet of Gokaired to create two cutlasses together in an X shape.

"Let's get started!" Mark spun the Helm and the Galleon cannons loaded up, "Fire again!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!" Leila shouted.

Gokaigalleon fired at Galaxy Mega and Galaxy Mega skillfully dodged the cannonballs.

You know, quite frankly, I'm rooting for Nejired. GO KICK THOSE SIBLINGS' ASSES!

Galaxy Mega and Gokaigalleon were having a dogfight in the air. Turrets fired from Galaxy Mega while Gokaigalleon returned fire in a package of a cannonball . . . a big cannonball.

. . . On second thought, GO PIRATES! Pirates are awesome.

"DAMN YOU!" Nejired growled and then transformed his mech into its warrior mecha form, "I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Galaxy Mega charged at Gokaigalleon while wielding its booster rifle.

"YO TO!" Mark spun his helm and Gokaigalleon shifted to the right to dodge Galaxy Mega's incoming fire. "Well hey, you're not the only one with a warrior mecha!" Mark spun the helm again, this time, opening the deck of Gokaigalleon, revealing that there were four other machines inside it stacked in a Matryoshka doll fashion. Yellow, Pink, Green, and Blue machines came out in that order.

"Kaizoku Gattai!" Leila announced.

The blue and green machines made arms after Gokaigalleon shifted enough to create a torso and head. The pink and yellow machines made legs. Enter the Pirate Mecha!

"Here's Gokaioh!" Mark exclaimed excitedly.

"WHOA!" Nejired screamed as Galaxy Mega flew towards the flying Gokaioh shooting at Gokaioh. Gokaioh drew its twin cutlasses and flew towards Galaxy Mega, at the same time shooting Galaxy Mega with the gun turret positioned ever so nicely on the blue right arm.

Galaxy Mega was shot, then Gokaioh flew past Galaxy Mega and slashed Galaxy Mega. Galaxy Mega exploded.

"That's that." Mark slapped his hands off each other then folded his arms.

"_Oh really . . ._" Nejired's voice sounded. He was still alive. Where the smoke was left from where Galaxy Mega had exploded, the smoke cleared, revealing . . . a red fiery armored Galaxy Mega. There were still blue from its original paint but somehow after the explosion, all the paint fell off and somehow Galaxy Mega got red fiery attachments to its body. The M on Galaxy Mega's chest was gone and replaced with a fanged design. The head of Galaxy Mega was now more like a red fiery knight.

Mark and Leila stared at this mecha with their mouths agape.

"Meet Galaxy Phantom, my own personalized Galaxy Mega." Nejired chuckled.

Mark palmed his face, "I hate my life."

"I hate your life too." Leila said nodding.

"But you're still the best sister the world!" Mark squealed.

"And you're the best brother in the world!" Leila and Mark rubbed their . . . noses and helmet.

. . . YOU KNOW WHAT. Go kick their asses Nejired.

Galaxy Phantom held out its right hand, then flames appeared and formed a giant fiery sword for Galaxy Phantom to use. "NOW DIE!" Galaxy Phantom accelerated towards Gokaioh.

"Geez." Mark spun his helm and Gokaioh dodged. Then Galaxy Phantom continued slashing at Gokaioh and Gokaioh kept parrying those slashes. Gokaioh then went in for a cut himself but to no avail. Galaxy Phantom slashed downwards and Gokaioh held its cutlasses together to parry the sword. Gokaioh was smashed downwards towards the ground. "Geez!" Gokaioh got up as fast as it could, then all of a sudden, a yellow tornado came out of nowhere to hit Gokaioh away, "ARGH!"

"Where do you think you're going, Pirate?" Ryuranger's voice sounded. He was piloting a five piece mecha, _Dairenoh. _

"Wow, I really hate your life." Leila said while nodding.

"I hate it too." Mark growled and got Gokaioh to balance. Then three red humanoid mechs came to attack Gokaioh.

Red Saruder, God Saruder, and Battle Saruder. Ninjared was the pilot of all of them due to his ability to use Bunshin. "Hehe, you think you can win, _Pirate_."

"I don't know, _Ninja_, I think I'll just have to see." Mark got ready for battle again.

Then the ground opened up under Gokaioh.

"OH GEEZ!" Mark exclaimed and Gokaioh had to fly back into the air.

Out from the ground, emerged a Tyrannosaurus Mech, Shugoju Tyrannosaurus with Tyrannoranger as the pilot. "Just die." Tyrannoranger aimed Shugoju Tyrannosaurus's mouth at Gokaioh. Tyrannosaurus fired a sonic wave at Gokaioh, hitting Gokaioh.

"Oh man!" Mark exclaimed, "we're getting hit in all directions! North, south, east, west!"

"Bro, I think we should flee." Leila suggested.

"Yes, I think so too." Mark nodded.

"CAPTAIN MARVELOUS!" Nejired screamed while he came down with Galaxy Phantom for an attack.

"I said my name is Captain Mark!" Mark shouted, "I'm just marvelous that's all!" Gokaioh dodged Galaxy Phantom, but then Galaxy Phantom drew the booster rifle, which now looked more monstrous, and fired the rifle at Gokaioh. Gokaioh was pushed back.

But just like how Gokaioh is constantly smirking, Mark's smirk did not falter. "You know what, even if I flee, I still have one more present for all of you." Mark turned to Leila, "Sis, take the helm!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!" Leila ran up to the red helm.

Gokaioh was in midair and Mark was on top of Gokaioh's head, which was a pirate hat. Mark's suit was gone so now he was completely vulnerable. He had his arms folded, and he smirked, "now today I leave all of you because I have no way of beating any of you while all of you are ganging up on me."

"DON'T SCREW AROUND!" Ryuranger shouted and Dairenoh charged at Gokaioh.

Gokaioh dodged Dairenoh and slashed Dairenoh on the back.

"But for all of you, I LEAVE ONE MORE THING!" Then Gokaioh's legs and chest opened up! Revealing a cannon on a chest . . . AND CANNONBALLS! Gokaioh fired one of these cannonballs for good measure, and this cannonball struck Shugoju Tyrannoranger.

"DAMN YOU! Who in the world are you!" Tyrannoranger screamed.

Ninjared yelled, "You're not just some simple pirate are you!"

"Remember this well, all of you." Mark said smirking, "My name is Captain Mark . . ." Then all of a sudden, images of nearly every single red ranger in existence were running behind Mark.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ninjared yelped.

"I see me there!" Ryuranger yelped as there was in fact a Ryuranger in the red ranger group. In fact, all three red rangers in Blood Rogue were somehow running behind Mark.

The red rangers ran past Mark, each of them just passing him by, then Mark instantly transformed into Gokaired, "GOKAIRED!" Mark announced epically, "OUT OF MY WAY EARTHLINGS!" then Gokaioh started firing its giant cannonballs at all the mechs repeatedly.

"ARGH!" Nejired screamed as Galaxy Phantom got struck by a cannonball.

"WHOA!" Red Saruder and Battle Saruder were destroyed leaving only God Saruder, which the real Ninjared was inside.

"GAH!" Dairenoh was struck so heavily, that it split into its five different pieces.

"RAGH!" Shugoju Tyrannosaurus was blown away by the cannonballs.

"Even when I lose I win." Mark said happily then went back inside Gokaioh while his suit dematerialized. Then Mark slapped his hands off each other, "That's that."

"Welcome back Onii-chan!" Leila said cutely.

"Yes, yes." Mark nodded and Leila gave the helm back to Mark, then Mark epically shouted, "WE'RE OUTTA HERE!" Mark turned the helm really fast, and Gokaioh's separated back into the Gokaigalleon and the other machines loaded back into Gokaigalleon. Gokaigalleon then flew off into space.

"So Bro, where are we headed?" Leila asked Mark.

"Not quite sure." Mark replied. "But this Red Soul, sounds like such a nice item." Mark chuckled mischievously. "I think we should take it."

"Any idea where it is?" Leila asked.

"Well I don't know." Mark said and he flew Gokaigalleon back to Earth. At the very same area that he flew in, he found the Deka Base and a bunch of other mechs traversing through the wasteland. "Huh . . . I think maybe they'd know. All right then, set a course for wherever they're headed!"

"OK BRO!" Leila shouted.

. . . They're still a bunch of sick siblings!

Gokaigalleon passed by Blood Guardian Knight, "what." Gokaiblue was surprised to see the Gokaigalleon pass by.

"A flying galleon, that's not something you see everyday." Bloodred remarked.

* * *

The next morning, a giant Blue Revolver Banki was attacking early in the morning, "Oh geez!" Takuya was nearby on the scene, so naturally he would be the one who wants to do something about it, except he's just one ranger and the Banki was huge. "Man, where's someone with a warrior mech when you need one?"

Then all of a sudden, a man in blue came running over dragging a boy in green. The boy in green . . . was not really amused about getting dragged. "HEY LET GO OF ME!"

Takuya stared the guys with utter shock, "um . . . who are you two?"

Then the man in blue bowed, "forgive me for not introducing myself Tono-sama, my name is Urasami Kaito, Shinkenblue." Takuya widened his eyes in surprise.

"You're . . ." Kaito . . . he was one of Takuya's retainers? "So whose that?" Takuya pointed to the boy in green.

The man in green growled, "Taro Judai." The boy in green said. "Of Team Star Cruisers, Shinkengreen."

Takuya was even more surprised.

Then a girl in yellow, who we all know as Haruka came running over towards Takuya. "I'm sorry for being late Tono-sama, I was just waking up."

"Who are you?"

"Hanaori Haruka." Haruka bowed to Takuya. "Shinkenyellow Of Team Blade, please to meet you Tono-sama."

"HOLY!" Takuya yelped. All of these guys were Shinkengers!

Then Mariko jumped over, "HI, HI!" She said excitedly, "Shiba Mariko Desu!" She said cutely, "Shinkenpink of Team Elements!"

"SHIBA?" Kaito shouted in surprise, then he bowed to Takuya, "forgive me Tono-sama, I did not know that you were married."

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA THERE!" Takuya and Mariko both shouted.

"We're siblings!" Takuya said while blushing madly.

"YEAH!" Mariko shouted. "Onii-sama's hot and all but he's still my big brother!"

"Wait what?" Takuya turned and looked at his sister with surprise. He could've sworn he heard her say something weird.

"What?" Mariko asked.

"Nothing." Takuya shook his head, "so . . . how come all of you are here right now instead of being with your team."

"Tono-sama, I am a lone ranger, I do not have a team." Kaito said bowing again, "I've been trained since childhood to protect you."

"We were called by someone to come to you." Haruka said.

"And I was dragged here by this weirdo." Judai said referring to Kaito.

"Who called you?" Takuya asked Haruka.

"I did!" Kinta shouted and came out of nowhere.

"UNCLE KINTA!" Mariko shouted in surprise.

"Today many mechas will be coming to this city." Kinta said. "In the past a long time ago, warriors in groups of five formed powerful mechas using combining machines. Today, you five will once again create one of these. Take out your Origami!"

Takuya took out his Lion Origami, Mariko her Turtle Origami, Kaito his Dragon Origami, Haruka her Monkey Origami, and Judai, after a bit of shuffling through his pockets, his Bear Origami.

"Today, is the day, that Shinkenoh is reborn once again!" Kinta declared to the heavens and then ran off.

Takuya looked at his origami, then at the other Shinkengers. "Are all of you ready to do this?"

Kaito and Haruka nodded. "I'm always ready Onii-sama!" Mariko exclaimed. Judai stayed silent.

"I'll ask you this once, are all of you ready to risk your lives for me and go through hell and back in order to protect this world?" Takuya asked.

"Not me." Judai said and was about to run off, till Kaito punched Judai on the gut, "never mind, I'll follow." Judai grunted. _Man, if I knew being Shinkengreen was going to be like this, I wouldn't have gambled then._

"All right then . . ." Takuya took out his Shodophone. "We'll get to know each other after this, but for now, LET'S GO!"

"HM!" Haruka and Kaito nodded. Judai just growled.

All of them drew their respective Kanji, Fire, Water, Heaven, Wood, and Earth. "IPPITSU SOJO!" All of them shouted, and spun their Kanji. In a burst of elements, transformed into the Shinkengers.

Though the city was being attacked by the Revolver Banki, all five rangers, when standing together, were compelled to do a Roll Call. "Shinkenred, Shiba Takuya."

"The same blue, Urasami Kaito!"

"The same pink, Shiba Mariko!"

"The same green, Taro Judai!"

"The same yellow, Hanaori Haruka!"

"The same gold!" All of a sudden, Shinkengold came out of nowhere to do roll call with the others, "Umemori-san!" Shinkengold pointed to the sky.

"HEY NO FAIR!" Mariko shouted and pointed at Shinkengold, "say your name!"

Takuya though, ignored his sister as he was really into the roll call. "The Samurai Sentai authorized by the Academy!" Takuya announced.

"SHINKENGER!" All of them shouted, "GOING FORTH!"

Judai could not believe he actually got into it, "oh my god! What the hell!"

"Origami Dai Henge!" Takuya commanded. Every one, except for Shinkengold who decided to run off, took out their Origami and drew the Kanji for 'big' on the Origami, allowing it to grow to proportional size.

"Let's go!" Kaito shouted. "GATTAI!"

The Turtle, Dragon, Bear, and Monkey origami folded and then stacked on top of each other.

"Gattai complete!" Kaito announced.

"Hey wait a minute, this isn't right!" Mariko exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Shinkenoh, it's a warrior mech you dummy!" Judai shouted. Surely Judai has read the history books.

"This is just an Oden." Haruka pointed out.

"Besides . . ." Takuya said, while the Shishi Origami flew around, "YOU LEFT ME OUT OF THIS!"

"Ah, I'm sorry Tono-sama!" Kaito bowed in his cockpit.

Then the Revolver Banki saw the Oden Stack and decided, 'hey, why don't I knock this thing over?' It ran over to the Oden Stack and kicked it down.

"YARGH!" The four Shinkengers inside the Oden Stack formation all screamed.

"SAMURAI GATTAI!" Takuya wrote the Kanji for Unite and then all of a sudden, the five origami shifted their bodies around.

For Gokaioh, blue and green made arms and pink and yellow made legs. For this formation though green and blue made legs and pink and yellow made arms. A samurai helmet flew down on top of Shinkenoh's head.

"Shinkenoh," Takuya said.

"UNITED UNDER PROVIDENCE!" All the other Shinkengers shouted.

"Phew, good thing we made it." Kaito said.

"No thanks to you." Judai mumbled.

"Come on, let's do this!" Takuya shouted,

"LET'S GO!" Mariko shouted epically.

"OK!" Haruka nodded.

"DAISHINKEN!" They all shouted and Shinkenoh drew its Daishinken.

The Revolver Banki fired shots at Shinkenoh.

Shinkenoh took out its Disk like Hiden Shield, blocking all the incoming shots. The Banki realized it wasn't going to get ranged attacks in so it rush towards Shinkenoh in hopes of hitting at point blank range. BIG MISTAKE.

"HAH!" Shinkenoh slashed the Banki when it neared then the Shishi Origami portion of Shinkenoh blew flames, "SHISHI KAEN KO!"

The Banki stumbled back and Shinkenoh continued slashing the Banki on and on. Finally, the Rangers decided to end its misery.

"Let's go for the end!" Takuya announced. Each of them inserted their personal disk into their Shinkenmarus and drew their Shinkenmarus from their control ports.

"SHINKENOH!" All of them shouted, "DAISHINKEN SAMURAI GIRI!" Shinkenoh swung its sword around in a circle and held it tightly, sparks flew around, "HAH!" then slashed the Banki in two.

The Banki screamed and kept turning around in pain, then had its back turned to Shinkenoh . . . which is weird because its usually the mechas who turn around. Anyway, the Banki fell down and exploded in a glorious blaze.

Shinkenoh swung its sword around, then sheathed it. "With this, ends another chapter." Takuya said.

Then Shinkengold jumped on top of a building, "Hey Takuya, you forgot to do a clap!"

"Huh?" Takuya looked out side to see Shinkengold, "Um . . . do I know you?"

"Come on, come on, just clap, like this!" Shinkengold clapped. "Come on, come on!"

"O . . . K?" Takuya clapped and so did every one else. "With this, ends another chapter."

Judai then groaned, "oh man, I can't believe I got into this too!"

Shinkenoh stood still for a bit and the rangers were about to separate, when they saw the Deka Base nearing the city. "What in the world?" Mariko asked herself.

* * *

Doggie inside the base was panting heavily due to the stress of going extremely fast, "oh man, we didn't make in before sunrise."

"Well we made it anyway Doggie." The cat girl alien said.

"Yeah."

Then a voice boomed, "THIS IS THE CITY OF SABURO YATSUDE! STATE YOUR BUSINESS!"

"SPD." Doggie said, "Special Police Dekaranger! Commander Doggie Jr. here. I request permission to enter the city!"

"REQUEST GRANTED!" Parts of the city then shifted around to allow a place for the Deka Base to dock.

"Thank you!" Doggie saluted and Deka Base docked. "We're finally here, Kitty."

"Yes." We can assume the cat girl is named Kitty . . . typical.

Shafu and the others jumped into the city without any permission. "Here we are!" The shark one exclaimed.

"HALT!" Soldiers then came out of hiding to point guns at the seven. "WHO ARE YOU!"

"MONSTER!" One soldier cried out when he looked at the seven . . . especially the shark. Then every one pointed their guns at the shark.

"WHY ME!" The shark whined.

"Master Shafu?" Taiga's voice resounded. He was behind the soldiers. "Master Elehung Kinpo? Master Bat Li? Master Sharkie Chan? Master Gorie Yen? Master Michelle Peng? Master Bion Biao!" Taiga came out, "what are all of you doing here?"

"TAIGA!" All of them shouted.

Then Taiga ran out to them, "AH MAN! I MISSED YOU GUYS!" Taiga hugged all of them.

The soldiers looked at each other with surprise, one even shrugged as he had no idea what was going on.

* * *

The battle now begins. The monsters now know about the truth of the Red Soul, but they have yet to know who has it. How will the Academy Fare? Why does Nejired want the Red Soul? Why does he and Team Blood Rogue know so much about it? WHY ARE MARK AND LEILA SO INCESTUOUS!

Who knows, but in the end, being a Senshi, is being one who brings upon miracles! We shall continue this next time, because with this, THE CHAPTER ENDS!

So I hope you liked this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Woman Can't Live Can't Live Without

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references whether it be intentional or not.

I won't be updating the Taken Ranger List anymore in the fic but instead, every one can see the updated list now in the Super Sentai Academia Forum. Check it out will you?

Oh and I've decided to change my policy on Gokaigers. The thing is, I noticed that their arsenal is actually pretty small unless they can transform. So I'll let Gokaigers in this story transform, but not into Canon rangers and none of the rangers that have been taken. I myself will figure that out so watch for the surprise.

And I forgot all about Daiki! How come none of you have ever remind me of forgotten main characters?

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 12: Woman, they be tough. Can't live with them and without them.

Gokaigalleon was docked in the air above the city. Its anchors latching onto the ground. Civilians who were passing by looked up in surprise at the flying ship. "A flying galleon, you don't see that everyday."

On Gokaigalleon's deck, Mark and Leila were lying on it, right next to each other . . . with their arms around each other . . .

"Isn't sleeping out in the open great?" Mark asked Leila.

"Yep Bro." Leila said enjoying this moment with her brother (?) . . .

"Man, I wish I can just stay like this forever." Mark sighed.

"_WEATHER!_"

"Did you hear something?" Mark asked Leila.

Then all of a sudden, the Gokaigalleon rocked.

"ARGH!" Mark and Leila were rocked along with the boat. Mark quickly got up and went to the edge of his Gokaigalleon,

"What hit us?" Leila asked while coming over.

Mark reached into his coat and took out a telescope. He looked through it, "hm," The Weather Dopant was flying towards Gokaigalleon. "Oh, it's that thing again." Mark closed up his telescope and he let out a smirk. "Well time for some action!" Mark slapped his sister's (?) butt and said, "all right, take care of the galleon for me, big brother is going to go kick ass!" Mark jumped off the galleon and drew his GokaiSaber. The GokaiSaber's grappling hook shot off and attached onto the Galleon and Mark swung towards the Dopant. "HORYAH!" Mark drop kicked the Dopant on the face launching the Dopant towards a building. Leila unlatched the hook from the Galleon and Mark landed onto the building while the hook retracted back towards the saber.

"I think I recognize you." Mark said to the Dopant. "You were there just standing there at the meeting standing silently."

"And you're that pirate that crashed the meeting." The Weather Dopant said pointing at Mark.

"I don't recognize your type." Mark said, "what kind of monster are you anyway?"

"As you shouldn't." The Weather Dopant said, "for I am-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't care." Mark took out his Mobirate and his Gokaired key. The cover of the Gokaired key flipped up covering the face of Gokaired. "Gokai Change!" Mark pushed the key into his Mobirate.

"_GOOO-KAIGER!_" Three X's and a V shot out and two X's crashed into Mark to create the Gokaired suit, then the V crashed into Mark's head to create a helmet while the V formed the Gokaiger emblem, which consisted of two cutlasses in an cross formation, on the helmet.

"Let's get started."

Weather Dopant took out a Gaia Memory and pushed it, "_SWORD!_" Weather pushed the memory into the ground and a giant sword emerged from the ground. Mark brandished his GokaiSaber. The two charged at each other and kept cutting each other. Weather tried to cut Mark and Mark parried and took out his GokaiGun to shoot at Weather's stomach. Weather groaned after being pushed back a few, but he then teleported.

"What?" Mark looked around and tried to find the Dopant, but was slashed from behind. "OW!" Mark swung behind him but the Dopant was gone. Then Mark was stabbed from the side. Mark swung around him but to no avail. Mark then decided to just jump away. "Man this isn't working!"

The Weather Dopant reappeared.

"That's it. I've had enough of you." Mark said and pushed his belt buckle, flipping it and revealing . . . a really weird figure. Weather however, appeared to recognize the shape on the figure. "I haven't tried this yet so this will be my first time." Mark said taking the figure up into his hand. "I found it in a really weird place in another planet so let's see if this works." Mark flipped the cover, covering the head of the figure. "GOKAI CHANGE!" Mark pushed the key into his Mobirate.

"_KAAA-MEN RIDER OOO!_" The Mobirate announced.

Then all of a sudden, flames erupted around Gokaired. Three giant red coins appeared in front of Gokaired and merged into one coin and transformed Gokaired . . . into a warrior not from this world! Mark was . . . Kamen Rider OOO, Tajador Combo!

This warrior . . . was red and bird themed all over. It wasn't a ranger at all, it was-

"Legendary Kamen Rider . . . _OOO!_" Weather Dopant gasped.

'_Latin Chanting . . . .' TIME JUDGED ALL!_

_TA JA DORU! TA JA DORU!_

_TIME JUDGED ALL!_

_TA JA DORU! TA JA DORU!_

_TIME JUDGED ALL!_

_TA JA DORU! TA JA DORU!_

_TIME JUDGED ALL!_

_TA JA DORU! TA JA DORU!_

Then Weather chuckled. He doesn't know how this ranger somehow got to be able to transform into Kamen Rider OOO, but as we all know, a Kamen Rider can't exist in the ranger world without added assistance.

Mark looked at himself in confusion. "What the heck is this?" Mark tried remembering from one of the many Earth History files that he read and tried figuring out which ranger he was right now, but he couldn't seem to pinpoint it. In fact, he's not a ranger in the first place as Weather Dopant pointed out. Mark then looked at the Dopant and, "meh, if I can fight with this I'll fight with this."

Weather just stood there waiting for the moment for OOO Tajador to break apart Mark's body, but then, Mark came in with a flaming punch! Right into Weather's head! "WHAT!" Mark continued punching Weather on and on. "ARGH!" Mark then kicked Weather onto another building. "How . . . how can you still stay in that form!" That's because Mark's not a Rider, he's simply a Ranger wearing a Rider Costume.

Then Mark did a bird pose, and peacock feather projections appeared on his back, "Hah . . ." Mark waved his arms up, and the feathers aimed straight, "HAH!" The feathers shot at Weather, hitting him. The coin emblem on Mark glowed and formed into a round shield weapon for Mark, the Taja Spinner! The Taja Spinner attached to Mark's left hand. Red wings emerged on Mark's back and Mark took flight. "Remember kids, don't play with fire, or you'll get burned." Then Mark kept swinging his left arm and fireballs fired out from the Taja Spinner striking the Dopant. Then Mark flew around and kept punching the Dopant. Weather tried to block with his sword, but Mark just smashed the sword into pieces.

Then Mark flew high into the air and took the device from the right side of his belt. He then tilted his buckle and scanned the three red coins with the device, "_SCANNING CHARGE!_" Knife like talons opened on his leg and Mark dove down, "HAH!" Mark dropped kicked Weather with a fiery kick and the talons cut the Dopant.

The Dopant rolled around and got up holding a Gaia Memory and pushed it, "_MASQUERADE!_"

"In this world in order to live, one must have grunts." Weather said and pushed the memory into the ground. Then black skull masked suit wearing creatures appeared from the ground.

Mark opened the Taja Spinner and took the three Medals on his belt and put them into slots inside the Taja Spinner. Mark then closed the Spinner and scanned it, "_TAKA KUJAKU CONDER!_" The Spinner made some sounds, "_GIN, GIN, GIN GIGA SCAN!_"

The Taja Spinner ignited and Mark's fist was ablaze, then Tajador OOO was completely ablaze in a fiery bird blaze. Mark dove down, "HAH!" Mark held his fist in front of him, "I shall take down that Masquerade of yours!" and smashed through all the Masquerades, and rammed into Weather Dopant.

_TA JA DORU! TA JA DORU!_

_TIME JUDGED ALL!_

_HAH HUH HAH HUHAH!_

"GYAH!" Weather screamed and was launched away towards the ground.

Mark flew down towards the ground and landed with birdlike grace.

Weather got up and grunted and took out another Gaia Memory, "BASTARD!" Weather pushed the memory.

"_TRICERATOPS!_"

Weather was about to push the memory into the ground but Mark reverted back to Gokaired and drew the GokaiGun and shot the memory off of Weather's hands. Then Mark kept shooting at the Memory, breaking it apart. Mark held the GokaiGun in front of him, and made a blowing noise. "I don't know what that is, but I probably don't want to let you use it."

The Weather Dopant, instead of risking having another memory get destroyed, pulled out his wings and flew off.

"Why do they always run?" Mark asked himself and took out the Gokaired key and pushed it into his GokaiGun.

"_FINAL WAVE!_"

Mark aimed his GokaiGun at the Weather Dopant. To hell with his honor, he's going to shoot down the fleeing enemy. "GOKAI BLAST!" Mark fired a large red bullet at the Weather Dopant.

But as fate would have it, today the Weather Dopant's not dying. The bullet instead struck another fleeing bird monster that crossed the path of Mark's trajectory.

"Oh come on!" Mark shouted in shock as the Weather Dopant got away. Then Mark used his GokaiSaber's hook to latch onto the Gokaigalleon and swung back up to his home where his sister was awaiting him.

"How was it Onii-chan?" Leila said cutely.

Gokaired dematerialized, "terrible." Mark pouted. "I almost killed that guy but he got away."

"Aw, does Onii-chan want a kiss?" Leila said childishly.

Mark continue pouting, "yes." Then he embraced his . . . OH GOD! He's embracing his sister for a kiss!

Quite frankly, I was rooting for Weather the whole time, WHY DIDN'T YOU WIN!

* * *

The Bird Monster that Mark killed had been fighting Sokichi, Wolzard, and the rest of his team. "Huh?" The gold ranger, Dekagold and female, said in surprise as she had given chase to the monster.

"Where is it Rynn?" The red ranger, Goseired, asked Dekagold, whose name is Rynn.

"It's gone." Rynn said to Goseired. "I can't find it anywhere.

Wolzard came running over, "well give chase." Sokichi said, then turned to Goseired, "Tendou, go cover the area over there."

"Hai!" Tendou, Goseired, saluted to Sokichi, "I'll get right on it Sokichi-Nii." Tendou was then off.

"Rynn, continue scouting." Sokichi ordered.

"Hai." Rynn bowed and was off.

Sokichi continued trying to search for the bird monster as well.

While Sokichi was around, Doggie Jr. and Kitty were eating at a local cafe while outside. Both of them had Curry, "Man now this is great!" Doggie barked and scarfed down his curry rice.

Kitty giggled, "Boss, you got a little something over here." Kitty pointed at her left cheek.

"Huh?" Doggie tried to look at his cheek, which is on his snout.

Kitty wiped Doggie with a napkin, "honestly Doggie, you sure like to get down and dirty with your food." Doggie then chuckled nervously.

Then Doggie sniffed the air, "what's this?"

"Huh?" Kitty wondered what her boss was doing.

"I smell . . . _evil!_"

Kitty sighed. Just for once, she would like to hang out with Doggie without something getting in the way.

Doggie looked around, and found Wolzard just simply walking. "BARK!" Doggie literally shouted and pointed at Wolzard. "WOLZARD!"

"Huh?" Sokichi looked up when someone called Wolzard and looked around.

Doggie then took out a Black SPD Arm, the Master License, "Emergency, DEKAMASTER!"

The license flipped up and Doggie jumped into the air. While in the air, the Dekamaster suit appeared over Doggie's body.

"FACE ON!" And then, the Dekamaster helmet, formed over Doggie's head . . . while inexplicably somehow actually fitting.

Sokichi sighed, "here we go again." This was like the tenth time someone decided to fight him just because he was Wolzard. Sokichi drew his WolSabre.

"D-SWORD VEGA!" Doggie drew his sword and activated it, causing the dull metal to transform into a shining blade.

Doggie came down on Wolzard and tried to hit Wolzard but Wolzard had the Jagun shield ready and parried. Then Wolzard slashed Doggie but Doggie shifted his body and slashed Wolzard on the back.

"Be careful Doggie!" Kitty said to Doggie.

Doggie and Wolzard then jumped into the air and continued attacking at each other. Doggie tried to slash Wolzard on the head but Wolzard bent backward.

Sokichi opened up his Jagun Shield and fired blasts at Dekamaster. Sokichi was able to push Dekamaster away. "I hate this, I really do." Sokichi said. Then the two continued striking at each other.

Doggie locked his sword with Wolzard, then Doggie kicked Sokichi away.

Sokichi used his opportunity to try to get another shot in with his Jagun Shield, but Dekamaster was quick to the draw. Dekamaster held his D-Sword Vega in a rifle position and to Sokichi's surprise, fired out lasers that struck Sokichi back. "HOLY COW!"

"Time to die, WOLZARD!" Doggie shouted.

"Wait a minute!" Sokichi shouted, "before I die, can I at least know who the hell am I getting killed by?"

"Cutting Down Hundreds of Evil Doers, Hell's Guard Dog! DEKAMASTER!"

"Wow." Sokichi said, "that's actually a pretty cool roll call."

"Now, I shall delete you from this world, WOLZARD!" Doggie held his sword to the sky, "D-SWORD VEGA!"

"Looks like I got to join in this." Sokichi did the same as Doggie.

Doggie waved his sword around, "Vega SLASH!" Doggie held his sword at the ready and red flames erupted around him.

A white fedora flew towards Sokichi's head, "Tenku Maso Giri!" Sokichi did the same and violet flames erupted around him mixing in with the red flames of Doggie.

Doggie's body charged at Sokichi while Sokichi's body charged at Doggie.

Both slashed each other and past the other. Both however felt nothing and turned to point their swords at each other by the necks. "Not bad." Doggie said, "not bad at all, but your reign of terror ends today Wolzard!"

Sokichi sighed, "geez, when have I ever terrorized anyone?"

"WAIT!" Kitty shouted and ran over towards the battle.

"Kitty!" Doggie panicked, "get away from here, you might get hurt!"

"But Doggie!" Kitty held out a large touch pad and a screen with Sokichi appeared, "Wolzard isn't Wolzard! He's Sokichi Narumi, who just so happens to use the powers of Wolzard!"

"What the heck?" Doggie looked at the touch pad, and then Sokichi took off his (Sokichi) helmet. Doggie looked at Sokichi with surprise and then barked, "HOLY COW! You're human!"

"Well duh." Sokichi said.

Doggie then dematerialized the Dekamaster suit and bowed to Sokichi, "I didn't realize that you were an Academy Ranger, forgive my assault."

"Well I'm used to it," Sokichi said, "you're like the tenth person to attack me."

"Well let's put this behind us and become friends." Doggie said.

Then Sokichi held out his hand.

"Huh?"

"What?" Sokichi asked. "Handshake."

"Why?"

"Well every one here in this world for some reason or another keeps shaking each others hands when they form friendships so, why not?"

Doggie looked at Sokichi's hand, then shook it.

"By the way, how do you fit that snout into your helmet?" Sokichi asked Doggie.

"DON'T ASK." Both Doggie and Kitty answered.

* * *

Grunts were rampaging the city when all of a sudden, three rangers jumped out and started attacking them.

An Action Commander with large tentacles all over its body pointed at the three rangers, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

The three rangers, then chuckled.

"Born of Blood, Bloodred." We got a glimpse of these rangers last chapter but now they're finally getting some action. Bloodred held his helmet coolly.

"Hated Troublemaker, Gokaiblue."

"Smiling Mankai, Go-on Yellow!" Go-on Yellow said excitedly, compared to the other two.

"TEAM OBLIVION!" All three rangers announced.

"Get in our way and we'll send you to hell." Bloodred said pointing his sword, the Bloody Breaker Sword at the Action Commander.

"We'll see about that!" The Action Commander then commanded his grunts to charge.

Gokaiblue drew his GokaiSaber and Go-on Yellow drew her Mantan Gun. She inserted a yellow Engine Soul into the gun, "_V, V, V!_" and the two charged towards battle.

Bloodred instead kept walking and slashed the grunts as he walked.

Gokaiblue kept slashing at the monsters on and on while Go-on Yellow whacked at the monsters with her Mantan Gun in rod mode.

When Gokaiblue got surrounded, he smirked, "let's all see how I get out of this,." Gokaiblue pushed his belt buckle and out popped a . . . weird figure. He pushed the key into his Mobirate. "Gokai Change!"

"_KAAA-MEN RIDER OOO!_"

Then three blue medals which merged into one appeared and transformed Gokaiblue in a blue light . . . into Kamen Rider OOO Shuata Combo!

The grunts all swung their weapons at Gokaiblue, but as OOO Shuata, Gokaiblue melted into liquid, surprising the grunts, then splashed away from the grunts.

The liquid reformed into Gokaiblue, and Gokaiblue pulled out another key from his belt, "Gokai Change."

"_REVOLLL-KENGER!_"

In a flash of blue light, Gokaiblue transformed into a Blue version of RevolkenRed. The key that he just used was a key made from the data gathered from RevolkenRed. This Blue Revolkenger was sea serpent theme as oppose to RevolkenRed's dragon theme. RevolkenBlue held out a large sniper rifle and started sniping at the grunts.

RevolkenBlue transformed back into Gokaiblue. The grunts all charged at Gokaiblue. "Well then, one more for all of you." Gokaiblue pushed his belt and took out yet another key. He flipped the cover and pushed it into his Mobirate.

"_BLOOODRANGER!_"

In a blue flash, Gokaiblue transformed into a blue version of Bloodred. This key was made by Bloodred himself, given to his ally for use. Bloodblue drew a large Javelin, "Bloody Breaker Javelin." Then Bloodblue continued swinging the weapon while cutting the army down to size. Bloodblue turned back into Gokaiblue.

"Well that's not fair Fujiwara Nii-san." Go-on Yellow said while whacking at the Grunts, "taking the spotlight and all."

"Deal with it Tsubaki." Gokaiblue, Fujiwara, said to Go-on Yellow, Tsubaki. Then had to dodge a slash from a Nanashi.

Bloodred slashed the Action Commander and saw the Nanashis giving trouble to Fujiwara. Bloodred drew the sidearm on his side, the Blood Blade, and threw the weapon at a Nanashi.

The Blood Blade skewered the Nanashi, surprising Fujiwara.

"Use it." Bloodred said and continued cutting the Action Commander.

Fujiwara growled and took the sword, "for the record Kyo, I didn't need your help." Fujiwara said to Bloodred, Kyo.

"Keep telling yourself that." Kyo taunted.

Fujiwara drew the GokaiGun, "here!" And threw the gun towards Tsubaki.

"I'll be taking that!" Tsubaki said and switched her Mantan Gun back to gun mode. Tsubaki caught the GokaiGun and started unloading on the grunts.

Fujiwara pulled the Blood Blade off the Nanashi and slashed the Nanashi with both the Blood Blade and the GokaiSaber.

Gormin Sailors held their bazookas and fired at Fujiwara but Fujiwara simply sliced the rockets to pieces. Then Fujiwara slashed the Gormin Sailor to pieces.

Tsubaki pointed her guns to her side and spun around, shooting down the grunts. Then she spun again, shooting down more grunts.

Kyo stabbed the Action Commander and kicked the Action Commander away. "Time to finish, Fujiwara, Tsubaki!"

"Oh!" Tsubaki shouted enthusiastically and rushed up to Kyo.

"Fine." Fujiwara didn't seem happy but he joined up anyway.

Kyo ran his finger across the blade of his Bloody Breaker Sword, as if giving the sword some of his blood. Fujiwara pushed the Gokaiblue key into his GokaiSaber while Tsubaki held her Mantan Gun at the ready.

"Bloody Rain." Kyo said.

"_FINAL WAVE!_" Announced TOMOKAZU SEKI.

"Go-on Cannonball!" Tsubaki announced.

"HAH!" Kyo swung his sword and a blade wave then slashed out from the sword and hit the Action Commander, then Kyo swung again, creating a rain of blood around the Action Commander.

"TYAH!" Fujiwara swung his sword and the blue slash from his Final Wave hit the Action Commander.

Tsubaki pulled the trigger, "BEAR RV!" She shouted.

"_V, V, V! Leave it to me!_" Shouted Bear RV and Bear RV appeared and smashed into the Action Commander.

"I'm not done yet!" Kyo shouted and jumped while Fujiwara and Tsubaki ran at the Action Commander.

Tsubaki jumped and, "GO-ON SCREW!" hit the Action Commander with her Mantan Gun rod.

"SYAH!" Fujiwara slashed the Action Commander with the GokaiSaber.

"Finale, Bloody Break!" Kyo slashed the monster in two and turned around, causing the monster to explode. "Your blood was weak, you were fated for death before meeting Team Oblivion."

* * *

Well since we've seen Team Oblivion in action, let us now see what Daiki is up to. He and Rio were fighting with each other, with Daiki showing off a Green Ki, "not bad." Rio complimented. "BUT STILL NOT ENOUGH!"

Rio punched Daiki away. "I'm not done yet!"

Rio chuckled, "ah yes, don't give up, don't give up until every bone in your body is broken!" Rio and Daiki charged at each other and again tried to smash each other.

Even though Daiki is one of the main characters . . . this unfortunately is only here to remind every one that Daiki is still around so, let's move on.

* * *

Let us now see what our main character is doing. He was shopping for food, "let's see, every one might like some hot pot tonight." Takuya said while looking around for a store.

But his trip must be shortened, for a figure in red was stalking him.

Takuya felt this presence and looked around. He held out his Shodophone. "I feel your hostility so show yourself!" Takuya then drew the Kanji for fire.

Someone was in fact there and jumped out at Takuya.

"Ippitsu Sojo, HAH!" Takuya spun the Kanji and transformed into Shinkenred. He parried the attacker who was . . . SHINKENRED!

This Shinkenred was noticeably female.

"HUH!" Takuya was surprised to see the female Shinkenred before him. Fem Shinkenred was trying to force Takuya back, and then pushed Takuya away. Fem Shinkenred then changed her Shinkenmaru into the Rekka Daizanto and batted Takuya high into the sky. Fem Shinkenred jumped after Takuya.

Takuya changed his Shinkenmaru into the Rekka Daizanto, "OZUTSU MODE!" Takuya shouted and the Daizanto changed into its bazooka mode using the Tora Disk. Takuya fired out the Shishi Disk at Fem Shinkenred.

Fem Shinkenred blocked the red disk, but didn't realize that Takuya also used the Kajiki and Kabuto disks as ammo. The Kajiki disk nearly hit Fem Shinkenred but she was able to dodge in time and then the Kabuto Disk came flying towards her.

"SEIBEI!" Takuya shouted.

Then Fem Shinkenred drew the Kanji for Ushi and all of sudden, the Kanji changed into a cow themed bazooka, the Mougyu Bazooka and shot the Kabuto Disk away.

"What!" Takuya was surprised to see the Bazooka in Fem Shinkenred's hands. Takuya remembered when he was little, his father Araki also used the same weapon. The three disks all somehow flew back into Takuya's hands, but unlike Fem Shinkenred who can just shoot Takuya, Takuya had to reload his Rekka Daizanto before being able to fire back. Takuya was hit on the chest and he went down.

"DAMN IT!"Takuya shouted. _If only I have the Kyoryu Disk to fight back! _He gave the disk to Mariko so he doesn't have a disk to go into a Super Form.

Fem Shinkenred continued shooting Takuya while he fell. Takuya then changed his Rekka Daizanto back into the Shinkenmaru and used the Shishi Disk. If he can't win, then the least he can do is at least hit Fem Shinkenred once!

"KAEN NO MAI!" Takuya swung his sword, firing a fiery sonic boom that struck Fem Shinkenred on the chest.

Both Shinkenred's struck the floor with huge thuds. Takuya's suit dematerialized first and his back was to a wall and he was unconscious, while Fem Shinkenred's suit dematerialized after. She was a pretty girl about Takuya's age, with short hair that was tied in a ponytail. She walked up to Takuya and knelt to his face. The girl stroked Takuya's lips.

"You've grown up since I last saw you." The girl said with longing. Then she growled, "and you're unfit to be the Shiba Clan's lord." She stood up and transformed back into Fem Shinkenred. "_DIE!_"

"HYAKUMAI OROSHI!" Shinkengold's voice sounded and golden sonic booms flew over to try to hit Fem Shinkenred. She saw the booms coming and blocked them. The 50th boom made her falter, the 75th pushed her back, and the 99th actually struck her sword away giving way for the 100th to actually hit. She flew backwards and Shinkengold jumped out while throwing exploding chopsticks at her.

"Who the hell are you!" Fem Shinkenred shouted.

"Shinkengold!" Shinkengold pointed to the sky, "UMEMORI-SAN!"

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Fem Shinkenred pointed at Shinkengold comically, "say your name!"

Shinkengold ignored Fem Shinkenred, "I can't let you hurt Takuya here you imposter." Shinkengold said pointing his Sakanamaru at Fem Shinkenred. Shinkengold looked down and saw a Shodophone in Takuya's hand, then he had a double take and realized that Takuya still had a Shodophone meaning that Fem Shinkenred might not be an imposter.

"Yeah, imposter." Fem Shinkenred rolled her eyes.

"Who are you?" Shinkengold asked.

Fem Shinkenred did roll call, "Shinkenred, Shiba Kaori."

Shinkengold blinked in surprise, "I didn't know Takuya had another sister."

"Yeah right, who could be that loser's sister?" Fem Shinkenred then charged at Shinkengold who blocked a slash. Then Fem Shinkenred took out the Mougyu Bazooka and open fired at Shinkengold's gut.

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Shinkengold flew back and tried to charge but was shot in his attempt, "EEK!" Shinkengold cried, then threw exploding chopsticks at Fem Shinkenred.

"Ok, now you're just being silly," and Fem Shinkenred continued firing at Shinkengold. Shinkengold kept throwing until he ran out of chopsticks.

Shinkengold let out a yell after a huge spark bursted off his chest and he fell.

"Now, surrender Umemori-san." Fem Shinkenred said as she advance onto Shinkengold.

Shinkengold got up and looked like he was ready to fight, but then he shouted, "HELP!" Shinkengold clapped his hands and Fem Shinkenred stopped in surprise. "HELP! SAVE ME! HELP! SAVE ME!" Shinkengold clapped and jumped around.

"What are you doing?" Fem Shinkenred asked.

"Just a little something," Shinkengold said, "HELP!" Shinkengold did the electric slide, "HELP!" Then he did a disco point, "SAVE ME!" And Shinkengold shook a disco shake.

"OH THAT'S IT!" Fem Shinkenred just knew Shinkengold was mocking her.

"DAIGOYOU!" Shinkengold screamed in terror, "SAVE ME!"

Fem Shinkenred was about to shoot, but then, a paper lantern shape metal object with the Kanji for Samurai on the lantern portion, flew down and hit Fem Shinkenred away by the chest!

"_Goyo De!_" This Lantern is known as, Daigoyou!

Daigoyou flew into Shinkengold's hand, "ha, how'd you like that?"

"You bastard." Fem Shinkenred growled as she got up.

"I call that, my, 'Call for Goyo' Dance Ougi!" Shinkengold proudly said.

"_OI! Boss the Third! Don't make up names like that!_" Daigoyou shouted.

"Sorry, but it's true!" Shinkengold then detached the Jutte from Daigoyou and ran towards Fem Shinkenred and kept whacking at her with both the Jutte and the Lantern portion of Daigoyou. "HYAH! HYAH! TAKE THIS! AND SOME OF THIS!"

"KYA!" Fem Shinkenred screamed as she was blown backward.

"And that my friends, is abuse to girls!" Shinkengold shouted epically, "and it's A Ok!"

"_No it's not._" Daigoyou said.

Fem Shinkenred growled, then pointed the Mougyu Bazooka at Shinkengold, only to get a disk, which shot out from Daigoyou, to her head.

"TAKE THIS TAKE THIS TAKE THIS!" Shinkengold kept bashing Daigoyou's top with the Jutte while Daigoyou continually fired at Fem Shinkenred with the Secret Disk Turbulence Shot attack.

Fem Shinkenred tried pulling the trigger but every time she tried a disk hit her on the head pushing her back. Eventually she was overwhelmed by the disks and was blown back. "ARGH!"

"YATA!" Shinkengold shouted in victory and was ready to attack again.

Fem Shinkenred got up and was about to aim her Bazooka at Shinkengold but after seeing Shinkengold set Daigoyou up again for a Secret Disk Turbulence Shot, she decided she had enough embarrassment and just ran away.

"Looks like that's over." Shinkengold's suit dematerialized and he used Daigoyou to hide his face from the viewer, "phew!" Umemori-san wiped his sweat, "That was scary."

"_Hey Boss the Third!_" Daigoyou shouted, "_Every one reading already knows who you are, you don't have to hide your face!_"

"Aw, but I like to hide my face," Umemori-san said. Then Umemori-san turned to Takuya, while still hiding his (Umemori-san) face "Looks like I got to get you back." Umemori-san carried Takuya. "Geez, whose Shiba Kaori?" Umemori-san asked. "It seemed like she knew you. But yet, she doesn't appear to be your sister and I know the only sister that you have is Mariko." Umemori-san then walked away. And we all know Umemori-san's first name. We do right?

* * *

As the sun does not shine, the world can be a very dark place. Standing on top of a building, a man in black looked down towards the ground, and then he laughed maniacally, _"I've found you . . . Wolzard!"_ An image of a Black Magiranger with a Cobra theme appeared over this man's body for a short few seconds.

Sokichi, after walking away from Doggie and Kitty and his suit dematerialized, never had a clue that there was someone, someone maniacal, watching him.

* * *

Rio looked up towards the sky and Daiki tried to hit Rio while Rio was distracted. Rio actually got hit, "huh?" Daiki was surprised, "what's wrong, I usually wouldn't be able to actually land a hit."

"Something's happening." Rio said, "I feel a great power." Rio then chuckled maniacally, "How interesting!"

Daiki shirked back, "you know, you're kind of creepy."

* * *

At a hospital bed, Himeko was waking up, to the sight of Hansu, "oh good, you're waking up!" Hansu squealed in delight.

"Huh," Himeko said in surprise, "where am I?"

"You were wounded out in the streets." Hansu said. "I'm Hansu, what's your name?"

Himeko looked at Hansu in shock, and then Himeko said, "I'm Himeko."

"Great!" Hansu said, "so where are your parents?"

"I . . ." Himeko shook her head, "I don't know."

"Huh?"

"I can't remember anything," Himeko said, "all I have is my name Himeko and . . . that's it." Himeko was sincere in this, she really has no memory of anything at all.

"Well looks like you have Amnesia." Sai said as he came into the room along with Genji. Himeko shirked into her blanket when the two men came in.

"Sai-sensei," Hansu bowed to Sai. Then she noticed that Himeko was scared, "don't worry, Sai-sensei won't bite." Himeko then came out from the covers.

"Sai." Sai said to Himeko and shook her hand.

"Genji." He too shook Himeko's hand.

Sai then sat down on the edge of the bed near Himeko, "Himeko, you wouldn't mind if you stayed here with us for a while would you?" Sai asked the young Himeko.

Himeko looked around and noticed how friendly these three people were. She didn't remember anything so maybe sticking around with these guys might be beneficial to her. "Ok." Himeko said nodding nervously to Sai.

"All right then!" Genji exclaimed, "now Himeko was it? Welcome-"

"TO SABURO YATSUDE!" All three shouted.

"We're Team Star Shooters, please to meet you." Sai said bowing to Himeko.

"Nice to meet you too." Himeko gave a small bow. _Maybe . . . maybe being with these people will be fun._

* * *

AW MAN! I didn't get to use Daiki that much. Oh well, hopefully this chapter was cool. I mostly used this to give a sneak into how I'm going to let the Gokaigers transform in this fic and tell you that there's a Super Sentai Academia forum that I would like readers to look at.

Also, for a while I was going to let someone take the Fem Shinkenred powers since it existed in Shinkenger alongside Takeru's Shinkenred but since no one decided to take it, I took it for my own use.

Oh and Green Eagle from chapter 8 is up for grabs. I might give Gosilver up for grabs later on but not yet. I want to see if I have any other plans for a Gosilver cameo.

With all that said, hope you guys like this chapter and please review!


	13. Love to steal, Battle of Pirates! ARRRR!

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references whether it be intentional or not.

I'm sorry for how the past few chapters are going, what with them giving Mark a big spotlight and not a big enough spotlight for the others. This chapter will unfortunately do the same thing. Why am I doing this? Probably because Gokaiger is fresh off the air so I want to jump in the bandwagon. That and I never expected to like the Gokaigers enough to even make Mark the way he is.

So yeah, another big Mark focused chapter. Bear with it, I'm not sure how many there are going to be but this probably isn't the last. He's still not the main character.

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 13: Pirates they love to steal, Battle of Pirates! ARRRRR!

_A young boy was running while holding his sister's hand across a devastated battlefield with flames all over the place. Monsters, Gormin Sailors, were chasing him and his sister. "Come on Yuka!" The boy shouted while he turned a corner, only to run into more Gormin Sailors. The boy and his sister darted towards another direction._

_However more Gormin Sailors appeared. The boy tried to fend them off but only got whacked on the head for his efforts. The Gormin Sailors kept beating the boy up and some took the girl away._

_"RYUUYA NII-CHAN!" She screamed as she was pulled away from her brother._

_"YUKA!" The boy screamed and held his hands as if to reach for his sister. The boy got up and pushed the Gormin Sailors attacking him away. He ran after his sister and her captors. He ran across a high bridge and Gormin Sailors tried to hit the boy. The boy had to dodge to survive and shoved the Sailors down towards the fire all around. A Sailor hit the boy on the head and jabbed the boy's gut. The boy groaned only to get a kick back._

_The Sailors turned their weapons around, now pointing at the boy with a gun weapon. The boy closed his eyes in fear and braced for impact._

_That was, if the impact was actually going to hit._

_A pink portal opened up and a red flying Galleon, the Gokaigalleon, appeared and skewered those Sailors with the blades on its Bow._

_The boy stared at the ship in shock, and the Gormin Sailors attempted to attack the boat, only to get cannonballs to the face for their efforts._

_A man wearing a red coat came up standing on the deck. "Hey boy." The man said to the boy. "Are you up for an adventure?"_

_"Huh?" The boy was a little confused as to what was going on, but then the man just threw a red phone and a red figure at the boy's hands._

_"Go find your treasure kid." The man said to the boy. "Take care of those things and this Galleon for me will ya?" The man then turned away._

"_WAIT!" The boy shouted and the man stopped, "Who are you?"_

_The man stood silently while Gormin Sailors neared. "Marvelous." The man said with a smirk and walked away. The boy never saw the man only known as Marvelous again._

_The boy looked at the phone and the figure. His hand twitched and the cover on the key flipped up to cover the face of the figure. The boy gasped and opened up the phone to find a key hole on it. The boy then pushed the key in, and twisted it . . ._

"_GOOOKAIGER!"_

_His destiny was set . . ._

Mark ran away from some Cotpotros while holding a small treasure chest. Mark opened fire on them then slipped under a small gap on the wall. "Haha, now this is exciting." Mark said while smirking. Mark got up and more Cotpotros appeared holding swords . . . and all got shot down by Mark who had the GokaiGun. What? You don't bring a sword to a gun fight. Mark continued running and shooting at any Cotpotros appearing.

Eventually Mark came across a monster that no one in this world has ever seen before. It was a black bug monster (with some yellow and red) with stingers for arms. This is a monster we shall call the Sting Winger. Mark simply shot the monster on the head, shattering its head into a bunch of bits of pieces.

Mark yawned. "Boring." Mark sighed and continued running and then hid behind some boxes. Mark opened up his chest and looked inside to look at the treasure he just stole, a golden scorpion statue, "awesome." Mark gasped in awe and closed the chest. "Now, back to the Galleon." Mark was about to run off, only to run into a pretty gal. She wore completely black and glared into Mark's eyes while Mark stood nervously as this woman held a gun to his stomach. Now normally, Mark would shoot any one in front of him if they're in his way and hostile. However, Mark can't bring himself to hurt a pretty face . . . even though he and his sister are in a relationship(ICK!).

On the other hand, Mark still has his first mate.

The woman was shot in the back and killed as she dropped. She's not human so don't worry . . . I think?

"Geez Bro, you really tense up whenever you're facing a woman don't you?" Leila asked as she was standing near a wall holding a smoking GokaiGun.

"Sorry!" Mark chuckled, "I just can't bring myself to hurt a pretty face."

"MOU!" Leila shouted and stomped her foot. "You're always gawking at other woman even when you have me already! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE-"

Then Mark grabbed his sister's chin and kissed her to shut her up. Leila was a little surprised by this gesture but she kissed her brother back anyway.

Mark pulled back and grinned, "come on Sis, you know you're the only girl for me, right?"

Leila nodded her head, "yeah." She said while blushing.

"Come on." Mark said tapping his sister on the butt. "Let's go." The Two ran towards where Leila had come in from.

When they ran out and found that a bunch of gang members all with a Scorpion emblem on their suits waiting for them.

"Oh crap." Mark said palming his face. "I hate my life."

"I hate your life too." Leila said nodding.

One of them wearing a leather jacket whom we can assume is the leader pointed at Mark. "How dare you pirate steal from one of our Sasori groups!" The man shouted.

"Geez." Mark sighed. "You guys just keep coming don't you?"

"ARGH!" The man then made a few moves, "Jujin Jashin Hen!" The man then transformed into a Mantis Rin Jyuken user beast.

"JUJIN JASHIN HEN!" A lot of the people around then transformed into Rin Jyuken beasts. Some that didn't transformed instead into Cotpotros. Sting Wingers also flew out around the area.

Mark looked around while Leila stood ready. "Normally, I would open fire on all of you guys right about now." Mark said, "however, since my sister is around right now . . . SCREW YOU!" Mark then dialed a few numbers on his Mobirate and then the Gokaigalleon flew over surprising a lot of the Sasori members. Then the Gokaigalleon delivered a huge helping of cannonballs to the Sasori members, destroying them.

Mark wrapped an arm around Leila while he drew the GokaiSaber, "Got to run!" Mark exclaimed and then extended out a hook from his saber to attach to the Gokaigalleon's deck, then Mark jumped up carrying Leila with him. Leila fired at any Sting Wingers that tried to get them.

Mark landed on the Gokaigalleon and Leila jumped out of Mark's arms and fired at a Sting Winger that boarded the ship. Mark then slashed a Sting Winger and kicked a Sting Winger down. The Cotpotros on the ground drew rifles and started firing at the Gokaigalleon.

A Sting Winger got behind Mark and held Mark down. However Mark simply stabbed his GokaiSaber into the head of the bug and then pried the bug off. Mark attached the treasure chest to his belt. "Hey Leila, take care of the ship!" Mark shouted and then jumped towards the floor and landed with grace.

"Hai!" Leila then drew her own GokaiSaber from thin air and started slashing at the Sting Wingers. "GET OFF OUR SHIP!" She kicked a Sting Winger in the nuts . . . which didn't have much effect but that didn't matter as Leila fired at the Sting Winger's gut.

A Sting Winger tried to sting Mark as it flew towards Mark but Mark held his sword in front of his face and the Sting Winger simply got cut in half by stupidly flying into the blade. The Rin Jyuken beasts all tried to get Mark while the Mantis Leader tried to cut Mark with its bladed hands. Mark jumped back then drew his Mobirate.

"That's really not fair of you." Mark then pushed the Gokaired key in, "Gokai Change!" And twisted the key.

"_GOOOKAIGER!_" The Mobirate announced and three X's and a V shot out to hit away the beasts. An X impacted Mark and created a black suit with the Gokaiger emblem while another X impacted to create a red jacket. The V impacted to create the helmet and the last X created another emblem on the helmet.

"Gokaired." Mark did roll call. "Kaizoku Sentai, GOKAIGER!"

A Sloth Monster tried to whack Mark but Mark simply cut the monster across the chest. The monster fell.

Mark continued slashing and shooting at the monsters then parried the Mantis beast. "OUT OF MY WAY EARTHLING!" Mark shouted and kicked the Mantis beast away.

Mark looked up and noticed that Leila was starting to get ganged up. Mark flipped his gun, "LEILA!" Mark shouted and kicked his gun towards Leila.

Leila saw the gun coming and then threw her GokaiSaber towards Mark, which Mark caught while at the same time Leila caught the GokaiGun. She then unloaded on the Sting Wingers.

Mark held both swords and started cutting at the Rin Jyuken beasts and Cotpotros then stabbed a Crow Rin Beast. Mark noticed that the Sting Wingers were endless while they kept swarming towards Leila. Mark growled when he realized that she was in great danger. Mark kicked a Cotpotro down and jumped away from the monsters. He then held out his Mobirate with the Gokaired key attached in. "Hey Leila!" Mark shouted, "CATCH!" Mark dropped his Mobirate and kicked the Mobirate towards Leila. After that Mark spun around and threw the GokaiSaber towards a Sting Winger.

Leila saw the Mobirate coming and threw one of the GokaiGuns towards Mark. Leila then grabbed the Mobirate, "oh you are so going down!" Leila said happily to the grunts, "Gokai Change!"

"_GOOOKAIGER!_" A red X appeared over Mark and the Gokaired suit dematerialized, while three X's and a V shot out in front of Leila.

A Sting Winger tried to interrupt Leila but got stabbed by the GokaiSaber that Mark had thrown. The Sting Winger let out a groan.

Leila completed transformation into a skirted Gokaired. "Gokaired!" She said excitedly while at the same time Mark slashed a Cotpotro down while he was untransformed. Leila then pulled the GokaiSaber out and sliced the Sting Winger in half. She continued attacking the Sting Wingers with great skill, showing a preference to grace as opposed to Mark's powerful strikes. A Sting Winger tried to sting Leila but she parried and spun around to flinch the Sting Winger and spin it, only to shoot the Sting Winger on the back.

Mark continued fighting while untransformed which baffled the beasts as to how come he was so strong. "I've been doing this for these past few years!" Mark shouted, "don't underestimate me you Earthlings."

Leila kept swinging the GokaiSaber which fired out small red waves at the Sting Wingers. Leila then drew the Gokaired key and pushed it into the GokaiSaber, "_FINAL WAVE!_"

"HYAH!" Leila swung the saber and fired out a large Red Sword Beam at the Sting Wingers, cutting them all down. She was finally done with the clean up. The Gokaired suit dematerialized and she held the Mobirate with the Gokaired key in. "ONII-CHAN!" She said cutely and threw the Mobirate towards Mark.

Mark then extended out the hook of his saber and the rope wrapped around the Gokaired key, "Gokai Change!" Mark shouted and twisted his saber.

"_GOOOKAIGER!_" Mark transformed into Gokaired and pulled the Mobirate into his hands.

"Now, you're finished." Mark pushed his belt revealing the Tajador Key. However, he wasn't looking to use the key for transforming, instead he would push the Key out, while shooting out the Gokaired key as well. He opened the key holes of his Saber and Gun by pushing them against each other. He held them straight and the keys fell into the weapons.

Mark then used the weapons to push the keys in.

"_FINAL WAVE!_" Mark's two weapons then started to glow red, blue, yellow, green, and pink.

Mark held his GokaiGun out and pushed the trigger firing out a big red bullet with flames propelling it, however Mark wasn't done, he then swung his GokaiSaber really hard, "TYAH!" The Saber fire out a Red Sword Beam and the beam impacted against the red bullet, accelerating the bullet towards the monster with the Slash beam extending the range. The beam slashed through the Rin Beasts and Cotpotros, destroying all but a few of them which manage to dodge.

"I'll get you!" The Mantis beasts shouted being as he was one of the ones who survived.

"GOTEN JASHIN HEN!" All of the Rin Beasts grew in size and attempted to step on Mark while Mark stood ready.

Mark only yawned while dialed numbers into his Mobirate forcing Gokaigalleon to skewer a few of the Rin Beasts and not letting the Rin Beasts step on Mark.

Mark then hooked onto the Galleon and jumped back on and went inside the cockpit where Leila was awaiting him. "Let's break through!" Mark shouted.

"KAIZOKU GATTAI!" The siblings shouted and the other four Gokai Machines shot out to allow Gokaigalleon to transform into Gokaioh!

"Gokaioh, Gattai Complete!" Mark announced.

Gokaioh drew its two cutlasses and ran towards the Rin Beasts which all started firing Rinki at Gokaioh, but Gokaioh simply ran through and slashed the beasts down.

The Mantis beast fought Gokaioh blades to blades and was all equal to Gokaioh. The Mantis beast was able to push Gokaioh's hands away and was about to cut Gokaioh across the chest.

"Like I would let you." Mark said holding the Gokaired key in his hands and inserted the key into the key hole on his helm. Mark turned the key and a wheel shifted to say, 'LET'S GO!'

The chest, legs, and arms of Gokaioh opened up revealing the Gokai Cannon and a bunch of cannonballs.

"Gokai Starburst!" Leila announced and Gokaioh started unloading the cannonballs on the Mantis Beast. The Mantis Beast was pushed back by each exploding cannonball, then Gokaioh jumped into the air over the other Rin Beasts and the cannonballs finished them off. Gokaioh stood and fired one more cannonball at the Mantis beast. However the Mantis Beast was able to survive through sheer will . . . but will won't help when you got a giant mecha running at you with twin swords.

Gokaioh fired one last cannonball, "HAH!" Mark spun the helm and Gokaioh cut the Mantis Beast in an X formation while also jamming the final cannonball into the beast. The monster exploded in a glorious blaze.

"Well, that's that." Mark said slapping his hands together. His suit dematerialized and he held the chest again in his hands.

"Time to leave huh?" Leila asked with a smile.

"Yeah, don't want to get another anti climatic finish." Mark said and spun his helm. Gokaioh reformed back into Gokaigalleon. And was about to fly off . . . when all of a sudden cannonballs came flying at Gokaigalleon! "ARGH!" Mark yelled as Gokaigalleon was hit. "What the!"

"Onii-chan look!" Leila pointed outside.

There was a black galleon with the Gokaiger emblem on it, except this emblem had crossbones behind the crossed cutlasses. This galleon is named, Crossbone G(UNDAM!)alleon. This galleon was similar to the Gokaigalleon in appearance however it also had four extra boosters stuck to its sides and a Crossbone shape on its back.

"Holy . . ." Mark gasped as he saw an opposing galleon.

Inside the galleon, were two rangers. One was a red Maskman, Red Mask. He was sitting on the captains seat. The other who was at the helm was what seemed to be a black Gokaiger. A Fake Gokaiger, Gokaiblack. He had a slight difference to his suit. The hat portion of the helmet extended out a little further and the 'coat' on the suit was longer than that of the regular Gokaiger suit.

"We're nearing, Kaitou." Gokaiblack said to Red Mask.

Kaitou, Red Mask, looked at the Gokaigalleon then shouted into a megaphone, "hey Pirate!" Kaitou shouted. "You got something we want so fork it over!"

"Like hell I'm handing treasure to anyone but my sister!" Mark shouted into _his_ megaphone.

"Then so be it. We'll be taking that Precious away from you." Kaitou said. As it turns out, the thing that Mark just stole from Sasori, it was a Precious, items with varying danger levels. Whatever could it be that the scorpion statue does, we don't know, but Kaitou wants it . . . whereas Mark just thought it was shiny. "Rowen, prepare for battle!"

Rowen is Gokaiblack. "Got it boss." Rowen spun his black helm and Crossbonegalleon prepared for battle. "ANCHOR HOOKS!" Rowen pushed a button and Crossbonegalleon's cannons fired out hooks that hooked onto Gokaigalleon.

"SAY WHAT!" Mark shouted.

"They've got us at Starboard!" Leila shouted.

"Then we'll shoot them at Port!" Mark shouted. "You're messing with the wrong pirates you pirates! Galleon cannons, fire!"

"HAI!" Leila spun her blue helm and the Galleon cannons fired at Crossbonegalleon.

"ARGH!" Kaitou and Rowen were rocked inside Crossbonegalleon.

"Rowen, go board their ship, I'll handle the Galleon." Kaitou took the helm.

"All right then, take care." Rowen saluted Kaitou then drew a cutlass with a beam emitter at the blade and a buster gun. These are called the CrossboneZanber and the CrossboneBuster. Kaitou then jumped out of Crossbonegalleon and jumped towards Gokaigalleon.

"AW CRAP!" Mark strapped the chest back onto his belt, "Leila take the helm!"

"HAI!" Leila got towards the red helm while Mark himself jumped out of the Galleon.

"SYAH!" Mark threw the Saber hook at Rowen.

"What?" Rowen was shocked as the rope wrapped around him, then Mark crashed into Rowen with the GokaiSaber.

"TORYAH!" Mark pushed Rowen down onto a building then stomped Rowen and jumped away.

"Not bad." Rowen said and got up to try to shoot Mark but Mark fired at Rowen first. However Rowen didn't feel anything as he was in suit and fired at Mark. Mark dodged as he wasn't in suit yet. "You're pretty skilled, you're not an Academy student so how is it that you're so skilled?"

"I'm just a pirate."

"You're not a normal pirate though." Rowen said.

In the background, Gokaigalleon kept shooting at Crossbonegalleon. Eventually Kaitou pulled the Anchor Hooks off Gokaigalleon and went on to shoot at the red galleon with cannonballs.

"Yeah, you're right." Mark said and held out his Mobirate. Then all of a sudden every single red ranger in history (at least the ones before Gokaiger) were running behind Mark.

"WHAT!" Rowen was surprised to see that.

The red rangers ran past Mark and nearly trampled Rowen . . . except they were just images. However after the last red ranger ran past Mark, Gokaired ran into Mark to transform Mark into Gokaired.

"Gokaired." Mark said and folded his arms.

"Wow, not bad." Rowen said holding his CrossboneZanber, which the blade emitted a yellow beam, in hand. "Gokaiblack at your service."

"Some artificial Gokaiger isn't going to stop me." Mark said and ran towards Rowen and clashed swords.

The Crossbone and Gokai galleons were neck and neck with the cannonball shooting. "Hey Rowen, we need (MEGAZORD POWER NOW!) to transform right now."

"All right." Rowen kicked Mark away and drew his changer, the Cross Mobirate. This Mobirate was black and gold in color and unlike the regular Mobirate which was a flip phone, the Cross Mobirate instead wasn't and the key hole was on the bottom of the phone. Rowen spoke into the phone, "Kaizoku Henkei!"

Crossbonegalleon then shifted around. Its four thrusters changed into arms and legs while the galleon formed a torso and head. Its head had a crossbone crest that opened up. Crossbones were on the back of the mech.

"Crossbone (GUNDAM!) King, Complete." Rowen said.

"Well you're not the only one with that." Mark then opened up his Mobirate, "Leila, Kaizoku Gattai!"

"HAI!" Leila shouted and spun the helm of Gokaigalleon, flying the galleon into space.

Rowen looked up as the galleon flew away. "You know if you were just going to fly into space, why didn't you just flee?" Rowen asked Mark.

"Because if I flee now, then that makes me a coward." Mark then opened fire on Rowen like the pirate he (Mark) is. "And I hate half assing things."

"Another question, what's with the chest strapped to your belt?" Rowen asked. After all, there was no reason for Rowen to abandon the battle since Mark has the chest. If Mark didn't have it, Rowen would ditch Mark and try to board the Gokaigalleon again.

"Because if I didn't then you would abandon me and board the ship and raid it." Mark said. "And I'm not going to let you hurt my sister."

"You care about your sister don't you?" Rowen asked. "Even more than that Precious that you're holding?"

In space, the Gokai Machines shot out from the galleon and started to shift around into their parts while the helmet of Gokaioh shot off from the blue Gokai Jet.

"Precious?" Mark having no idea what the heck a Precious was in the fist place had no idea what Rowen meant. But then Mark said, "Quite frankly, I don't really care about keeping treasure."

"Oh, why's that?"

The Gokai Machines combined with Gokaioh.

"Quite frankly, I'm just doing this because it's fun." Mark replied. "However, that doesn't mean that I don't want to find treasure, because I'm still trying to find the greatest treasure." Mark then smirked under his helmet, "until then, I have my treasure right there next to me."

Gokaioh grabbed its Hat and attached it on, allowing Gokaioh to smirk as he was happy to get a Pirate Hat.

"My greatest Precious," Mark just shouted out Precious because he at least knows the English meaning of the word, "My sister!" Mark then flipped his gun and crossed his arms holding his weapons in a cross formation, "So get out of my way Earthling!" Mark fired at Rowen.

Gokaioh landed and was ready to do battle with Crossbone King. Crossbone King drew a saber with a beam emitter and Gokaioh drew its two Gokai Swords.

Rowen dodged and fired a beam from his CrossboneBuster. Mark was hit but he charged at Rowen and grabbed Rowen then flung Rowen and himself off the building. "If you don't want the Precious that badly, then give it to me because me and my partner need the money!"

Crossbone King and Gokaioh clashed blades and Gokaioh got a cut in while Crossbone King slashed Gokaioh across the chest. Then Crossbone King drew two flintlock buster rifles from its back and opened fire at Gokaioh. Leila took out a key from her pocket, a key with a pink heart, symbolizing her and Mark's love, and twisted the key in the key hole allowing the Gokai Cannon to appear and open fire at Crossbone King.

Rowen and Mark kept clashing swords but then Rowen jumped back and combined his CrossboneBuster and CrossboneZanber creating the Zanbuster. This allowed the buster to shoot out multiple beams at once. Mark bashed the beams away and charged at Rowen and slashed Rowen across the chest. Then Mark fired Rowen.

Rowen stumbled and drew a crossbone key and used it on his Cross Mobirate.

"_CROSSBONE TIME!_" Shouted a different voice than the usual Mobirate voice, a voice that would rival the Mobirate's voice actor.

Crossbones appeared on Rowen's back and these bones gave Rowen projected wings. Rowen jumped into the air and fired big beams from his Zanbuster that impacted on the ground and hid Gokaired in smoke.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

"_KAAAMEN RIDER OOO!_"

Then from the smoke out flew Kamen Rider OOO Tajador, who was holding a gray sword with the name Medajalibur, "HYAH!" Mark slashed Rowen across the chest.

Rowen recovered and flew alongside Mark cutting at Mark with the blade portion of the Zanbuster. Mark dodged and tried to cut Rowen but now without the element of surprise, Rowen was able to dodge Mark. Mark continued striking at Rowen but Rowen flew higher into the air and fired a beam at Mark.

The Taja Spinner appeared on Mark's left hand and Mark used the spinner to block the shot then Mark flew towards Rowen and slashed Rowen across the chest. Rowen was also able to cut Mark on the chest. The two rangers went falling and crashed on a roof.

Tajador reverted back into Gokaired and Mark got up, "all right, you give up yet?"

"Not yet." Rowen said as he got up, holding the Cross Mobirate. "You may be able to transform, but I have another power." Rowen held out a key of a red ranger.

"What?" Mark wondered what Rowen meant by that.

Rowen pushed the key into his phone, "_DY, DY, DY, DYNAMITE! DYNAMAN!_"

Then the Cross Mobirate flashed and out from the phone shot out a red Dynaman, Dynared! A big red explosion blasted behind Dynared.

"Wow." Mark was sort of impressed. "That actually looks cool . . . I think I'll steal that thing then!" Mark said excitedly while pointing at the Cross Mobirate.

"Like I'll let you." Rowen put his Cross Mobirate away as Dynared drew two swords and charged at Mark. Mark dodged around but then found Rowen holding the beamed CrossboneZanber and slashed Mark across the chest. Dynared came in for another attack, but Mark was too quick and was able to shoot Dynared away. Mark kept shooting then dived and cut Dynared across the chest.

"That's not all that I have." Rowen drew a yellow ranger key and used it.

"_RESCUE ME! GOGOV!_" Then the Cross Mobirate shot out a yellow GoGoV Ranger, Goyellow.

"HORAH!" Goyellow growled, then jumped at Mark.

"What?" Mark yelped as Goyellow grabbed Mark then jumped high into the air with Mark. "OH SHIT!" Mark read about this technique in one of Earth's history files, Goyellow's 'Banba-Style Cow's Killer Milk Tornado Drop'. Only two rangers in history were able to master this technique, Goyellow and Gaoblue. Now a Goyellow, which we presume might be some drone, was using it on Mark.

Goyellow spun in the air while holding Mark down and smashed Mark's head onto the roof.

"How's that?" Gokaiblack asked as Goyellow disappeared in a digital grid.

Mark however pushed himself off and stood back up while folding his arms. "That the best you got?" Mark chuckled.

"Nope." Rowen said pushing his belt buckle and took out a white ranger key. "I've got one I've been itching to use." Rowen pushed the key in.

"_BAKURETSU BAKAN! ABARANGER!_" Out from the phone, a white Abaranger shot out . . . the most dangerous Abaranger to exist ever, Abarekiller!

This one however, acted a little differently. While the other two simply saw Mark and attacked Mark with no warning, Abarekiller instead, spent some time looking at himself. Abarekiller seemed a little surprise to be there but when he saw Mark charging, Abarekiller drew his weapon, the Wing Pentact and slashed Mark. Mark then tried to hit Abarekiller but then Abarekiller pulled back and slashed Mark across the chest.

Rowen thought about joining in with his 'drone' and drew his CrossboneZanber. "Here I go!" Rowen shouted and ran to hit Mark.

Abarekiller however, turned and slashed Rowen across the chest.

"WHAT!" Rowen yelped as he dropped down. Rowen got up and boy was he surprised, "What are you doing!"

Abarekiller then switched his Wing Pentact into a pen mode and drew arrows. Abarekiller chuckled, "see ya." The arrows then shot Rowen down.

"ARGH!" Rowen screamed as the arrows impacted.

"You know," Mark nonchalantly said, "never mind about your phone, it's no fun."

"Why are you attacking me!" Rowen shouted at Abarekiller. However Rowen didn't really expect Abarekiller to really respond.

"Well for one, it's a lot more fun then simply fighting one guy." Abarekiller responded, surprising both Rowen and Mark.

"Hey I thought he was a mindless drone!" Mark shouted.

"What?" Even Rowen thought Abarekiller was supposed to be a mindless drone. "Who . . . are you?"

Abarekiller chuckled, then in a green flash, the suit dematerialized, revealing a man in a white suit. "Nakadai . . . Mikoto." Rowen's eyes widened in surprise. Nakadai, Mikoto . . . THE ORIGINAL ABAREKILLER!

"What in the world?" Rowen had no idea how he was able to summon the real Abarekiller.

Mikoto smirked, "I should be glad that you brought me back to life." Mikoto said with a chuckle. "It might just be fun to rampage again." Surely Mikoto is back to being his fun loving self that once terrorized the Abarangers. "So . . . see you." Mikoto saluted. Then a caw sounded.

Mark and Rowen looked up to see a white Burstosaur fly in the air. This Burstosaur is named Topgaler. "_How nice to see you again, human._" Topgaler said to Mikoto. Either Topgaler somehow stayed alive all these years after being revived once when the Dekarangers fought alongside the Abarangers, or Topgaler came back to life just as Mikoto has come back to life.

"It's good to be back." Mikoto chuckle and after Topgaler passed by, Mikoto disappeared and Topgaler flew off.

"What the heck just happened?" Rowen had to ask himself that. He held the Abarekiller key in an attempt to try to see if he would summon Mikoto again but the key shattered to pieces. "What the?" Rowen fearing the worst pushed his belt and pulled out a yellow ranger key resembling a Dairanger. Rowen pushed it into his Cross Mobirate.

"_KIRYOKU POWER! DAIRANGER!_"

A yellow ranger by the name of Kirinranger appeared. Rowen sighed in relief as he could still summon rangers. Rowen then waved his arms around Kirinranger to see if Kirinranger would react. This Kirinranger seemed like a drone. "huh." Rowen said.

Mark at this moment decided to leave the battle and jumped on Gokaioh who was still fighting Crossbone King.

Rowen noticed Mark going off, "HEY!" Kirinranger disappeared and Rowen's Crossbone wings burst out to let him fly towards Mark. Rowen grabbed Mark.

"You just don't give up do you!" Mark growled and kicked Rowen but Rowen wasn't getting off. Then both rangers swung their swords. Rowen sliced the treasure chest off Mark's belt and Mark cut Rowen across the chest.

"YAH!" Both rangers got pushed back and Rowen grabbed the chest and flew back to Crossbone King.

"Kaitou, I got it." Rowen opened the chest revealing the Scorpion Precious. "Let's go!"

"You got it." Kaitou swung the helm and Crossbone King turned back into Crossbonegalleon and flew off.

Mark went back inside Gokaioh as Gokaioh turned back into the galleon. "Onii-chan, where's the chest?" Leila asked.

"Eh . . . I lost it." Mark said with a nervous chuckle.

Leila puffed her face, "geez Bro. You waste all your time raiding a crime base and then you turn up with nothing?" Leila sighed.

"I did steal this from Gokaiblack though." Mark said with a smile and held out a golden amulet that Gokaiblack had on his person the whole time. How did Mark get it? When Mark hit Rowen's chest, this hit Rowen's amulet that he had under the suit and somehow the amulet flew off of Rowen's body. "I'm giving it to you."

* * *

Inside the Crossbonegalleon, Rowen, with his suit dematerialized (a young man wearing a black pirate coat) looked at his neck and realized the amulet was gone. "Oh phooey."

Kaitou (a young man wearing a red long coat and pirate hat) chuckled, "oh man, I told you we should've sold that amulet instead of getting some bounty that a treasure hunter wanted."

* * *

Leila squealed when she saw how pretty the amulet looked and she grabbed Mark and kissed him. "I love you Onii-chan!"

Mark chuckled, "yeah . . ." _She's my treasure, a treasure I will protect and love . . . Yuka._

_

* * *

_

Kaitou and Rowen were going after the Precious because they were hired by a man. A man that all knows as Satoshi . . . Boukenred. Kaitou and Rowen met the man, who wore a large black robe. "We got the Precious just like you asked." Kaitou said.

"Now pay up." Rowen held out his hands and Satoshi gave Rowen a huge stack of money. "Whoo."

"Thank you." Satoshi said to Kaitou and bowed to Rowen. Then Satoshi was about to walk away, but then Kaitou asked-

"What do you need that Precious for?" Kaitou asked.

Satoshi stopped, "it's nothing." Satoshi then walked away.

"Geez." Kaitou sighed, "so quiet."

"Come on, let's go." Rowen said pointing at the Crossbonegalleon. "We got the money so now let's get out of here."

"Yeah." Kaitou nodded and both men walked back to the ship.

Satoshi watched as the galleon flew off, then he started thinking about why he needed the Precious, "Sayuri . . ." Satoshi said . . . the name of his wife, a woman now stuck in a cursed coma that Satoshi wants to get rid of. But that . . . is a story for another time.

* * *

A man in a white suit was just trekking the streets while swinging his cane happily, when monsters jumped out to attack the man, only to get beaten up by the man. The man jabbed a monster on the gut and was pushed back.

"Wait a minute, who are you!" The monster growled.

The man only gave a smile and turned, "JAKQ Dengekitai's field commander Sokichi Banba at your service."

"JAKQ?" A monster shouted.

"DENGEKITAI!" Another monster shouted.

Then Banba threw roses at the monsters head, and the roses exploded, "in place of a usual greeting." Banba said with a chuckle.

"DAMN YOU!" The monsters brandished their swords.

"I'd love to fight you, but instead, you'll be fighting my apprentice." Banba whistled. "Natsuki, your turn."

Somehow behind Banba, there was a young girl. She wore a white female suit and she held a red rose in her hand. She sniffed it, then jumped into the air, "BIG ONE!" She announced.

She landed and with that, she was wearing a mostly white suit but with multiple colors running across the body. This suit also had a large cape behind. There was also a white miniskirt. "Big One!" She announced.

Banba chuckled at his apprentice's entrance.

"By the way Banba Shisou." Natsuki said holding a finger to where her lip was supposed to be, "how did this suit get on me?"

Banba snickered, "it just happens." Banba replied. "Now, go!" Banba pointed at the monsters, "show these beasts the power of BIG ONE!"

"HAI!" Natsuki as Big One drew a white baton and ran towards the monsters and started beating at them. "BIG ONE FINISH!" Her baton glowed and she whacked the monsters into oblivion. "That's that."

* * *

Unfortunately somehow this chapter focused mostly on Mark and had appearances by other characters . . . that isn't our Main Character. Here's a short Omake! Or sorts! Or not really an Omake really ,it's part of the story.

So we'll have one last scene with a focus on Takuya!

Takuya was still knocked out from his fight with Fem Shinkenred. Umemori-san helped Takuya to a room in the Academy, but Umemori-san examined Takuya.

"_What is it Boss the third?_" Daigoyou asked.

"You know, Takuya is actually pretty." Umemori-san said.

"_WHAT!_"

"I didn't mean anything by it, but I think I should play a joke on him . . . for being so pretty." Umemori-san chuckled maniacally.

Umemori-san stripped Takuya while Daigoyou flew out to get a red dress and wig to . . . dress Takuya up.

"THERE!" Umemori-san exclaimed as he looked at his finished product, which was a very pretty Takuya in a dress. "Now let's get out of here before he wakes up!" Umemori-san darted towards the door.

"_Geez, you're so weird Boss the third_." Daigoyou mentioned.

Umemori-san . . . you are a bastard. AND WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

* * *

Jin and Urasami Kaito were arguing about who was the best person to serve Takuya. Kaito didn't have a team so Kaito had all the time he can to serve Takuya. However Jin was arguing that he was better suited to serve Takuya.

"I've known him much longer!" Jin shouted as he opened the door to the room as he had to get something from in there. "If he told me to bark, I'll bark!"

"Jin?" Takuya said as he got up.

"ARF!" Jin turned, raised his hand and . . . barked.

"You bark without him telling you anyway." Kaito sweat dropped at just how loyal Jin was to Takuya, like a loyal lapdog. However, both blue rangers stared in shock at . . . Takuya.

"Jin . . . care to explain why I'm in drag?" Takuya asked.

"Eh . . ." Jin gawked at Takuya and both Jin and Kaito were drooling.

"What are you two doing?" Takuya asked.

_HOLY SHIT HE'S HOT!_ Both Jin and Kaito thought as they stared at the feminine looking Takuya.

Takuya growled and clenched his fist, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING!"

* * *

Yeah, that last part was because when I saw Takeru in a drag, he did kind of look like a girl to me so I decided to do that with his Great Grandson as well. Had to give Takuya some sort of appearance you know. It's mandatory.

Well I hope you like this chapter, please review!


	14. It's Time We Begin to Survive

I don't own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references whether intentional or not.

By the way, if you want to chat with me live, go to the forums to find out how. Would like to talk to my readers.

I've also compiled a list of Rangers that I will eventually let people submit. Just wait until I unlock them and if you have any ideas, tell me.

Let's ask people, should I allow people to submit Birdman, Commander Ibuki, and Magne Senshi as characters?

Just a few days ago Japan met with a great tragedy. Remember while you read this fic that we should all pray that Japan will be able to quickly recover from this.

* * *

Decades ago, monsters started to attack the Earth, leaving no area of the Earth untouched. However, there stood an army ready to take on this threat. This army was the Super Sentai, protectors of the Earth. Led by Akaranger, these rangers fought for humanity's sake. The battle still continues on today but not with the warriors that fought for us long ago, now new heroes shall take on the mantle of the heroes of the past for the Academy has been established to find these heroes! Fight on . . . ACADEMIA!

_(Insert your own song if you want: The camera features Akaranger as Akaranger appears, then the camera zooms, passing by every single ranger to ever have existed since the beginning and zooms into the sunlight and past the clouds to the world and to Takuya who stands as the wind blows through his hair and jacket. He opens his eyes and he transforms into Shinkenred. Then various characters appear in a showcase. Team Shining Phoenixz, Team Extreme, Goseifire, Revolkenred, Bloodred and so on . . ._

_Doggie Jr. is sitting down with Kitty next to him and another person who we have yet to introduce yet. This person held a sword similar to the D-Sword Vega but with a dragon theme. A cute small blue dog pops up from behind this person's head and wags its tail._

_Then the CrossboneGalleon flies by while a Gold Galleon flies behind it. Accelerating past these two galleons is the Gokaigalleon. Inside the cockpit sits Mark with Leila standing next to him. Mark is sitting cross legged and holding his face up with his fist. He opens his eyes and smirks while all red rangers run across him._

_These red rangers change screen and run past Ojii-chan while Kodenred passes Ojii-chan slowly. Mariko appears in darkness with Daiki standing next to her. Mariko holds herself and appears to cry when an image of an Abaranger known as Abareblack appears behind her._

_Taiga appears and Reiko and Gekiblue are facing off against Taiga. Jin and KabutoRaiger are dashing across the field as multiple ninja flashes dash across them._

_Leo and Ken appear on screen together with their backs turned and a silhouette of Kamen Rider Double appears behind them. Shinji and Sokichi as well with silhouettes of Kamen Rider Accel and Skull respectively behind. Nejiblack appears and a silhouette of Kamen Rider Eternal is seen behind this black ranger._

_Nejired appears and tears fall down from under his helmet, while the camera zooms behind him to see Yuna carrying the Red Soul._

_We shift back to Takuya and Takuya is standing with the Shinkenmaru and Ryan is standing on the opposing side, looking menacing. Both rangers transform and rush at each other clashing swords with each other. As the swords clash, Reiko and Jin in the background are facing off against AkaReds._

_Mark launching himself out of the Gokaigalleon jumps into battle and so does every single Academy ranger. Akaranger stands on a cliff and watches as the new generation of heroes fight it out._

_Shinkenred then flies into the air as white angelic wings appear behind him ending)_

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 14: It is time we begin to Survive

Gokaired slid down a rope towards the ground where Shinkenred was standing there, pretty mad at Gokaired for something, probably for stealing his (Shinkenred) thunder. Gokaired just shrugs and walks up to Shinkenred. Shinkenred walks up to Gokaired, then both of them high five. Gokaired walks off while Shinkenred walks up to assert his role as the Main Character of Super Sentai Academia.

Except all this was just simply a vision that Rayo saw. "Geez, what was that?" Rayo gasped and shook his head.

"Come on Rayo." Sakura whispered to Rayo. Sakura was wearing a sexy female magician outfit while Rayo was wearing a black magician suit. "Focus."

"Ah right." Rayo nodded. Rayo was helping his sister in one of her assignments, to bring in a criminal that is suspected of aiding monsters. Right now, Rayo was performing a magic show for an audience, in which the suspect is in. Rayo used some of his magic powers to create splendid illusions with his sister as his assistant.

In the audience, sat a man with a mustache and he smoke a cigar. He looked like a crime boss. Right next to this man, was a man wearing a black suit and a black top hat. This man had a black cane, then spun it around and chuckled,

Rayo turned to the man, "what's so funny?" Rayo asked the suited man in the audience.

The man stood up and pointed the cane at Rayo. "You sir, are a lousy magician."

"What?" Rayo took heavy offense to that.

"Sir," The suited man said to the man he was sitting next to, "these people aren't regular stage magicians at all."

"I figured as much." The crime boss looking man said and puffed up some smoke.

"In fact," The suited man said and pointed his cane at Sakura, "that woman is an agent of SPD!"

Sakura winced. "Found out." She growled. Then reached under her jacket and took out an SPD Badge. "You Yamguchi Iori of Ring," She said at the crime boss, "are under arrest under suspicion of illegal cyborg modifying humans and learning Rin Jyuken from monsters."

"Yep, SPD." Iori the boss said. "I'm leaving it to you and the Ring Members to handle these two Sensei." Iori said to the suited man.

"With pleasure." The suited man bowed to Iori.

"OI!" Rayo shouted when he saw Iori get up but then members in the audience stood up, and all of them transformed into Rinrinshi, essentially stronger versions of Rinshis that can take on a beast form if they wanted to. The reason these people can do that, may be because these people were dead all along.

"Oh geez." Rayo growled and drew his Magiphone only to have to dodge a swing from the cane of the suited man, "WHOA!"

"Not going to let you." The suited man chuckled maniacally and kept swinging at Rayo.

"Nee-san! Chase after that guy!" Rayo shouted and dodged another swing from the suited man.

Sakura jumped off stage and drew her SP Shooter and fired at any of the grunts she saw. She ran after Iori, but then two warriors jumped out at her.

One was green, and the other black- KUROJISHI! What the hell? What the hell is Kurojishi doing here!

When Kurojishi made a growl however, it was noticeable that this wasn't Rio though since this Kurojishi had an entirely different voice. Rio is elsewhere training Daiki, this Kurojishi is someone else who has mastered Lion Fist. The green mistress next to him however is one that is known by many names, Chameleon Mistress, Chameleon Fist User, Rio Sama's Love Warrior . . . but we'll just go with Chameleon User for now.

This form was once the form used by Rio's lover, the woman known as Mele. Now some other woman is using this form to battle.

Sakura was surprised to see these two and then Iori was nearing the exit.

However, in the back row, there was one robed man who was just sitting down with a robe on and didn't stand up. Iori failed to notice this man and was grabbed by the man. "WHAT THE!" Iori expected the whole entire audience to be filled with Rinrinshi of Ring but instead there was one guy there who just grabbed him.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" The robed man said to Iori, then the robed man flung off his robe revealing to be Ein. "You're under arrest."

"SHIT!" Iori shouted.

Then the door busted open and a man wearing a black SPD robe stood holding a sword similar to the D-Sword Vega, only with a Draconic look to the handle instead of a dog. With this man was a small cute blue dog. "Looks like you need some help Sakura." The man said while the cute dog barked.

"Leon!" Sakura shouted in shock. Leon Wolf is the man's name. He is a high ranking officer in SPD but not a field ranger. Instead Leon is Doggie's apprentice and is skilled in swordsmanship.

Then a motorcycle crashed through the wall. "SAKURA!" Shinji's voice sounded and he got off the bike and started shooting at the Rinrinshi with his SP Shooter.

Sakura kicked Chameleon User away and rushed up to Shinji and shot Rinrinshi along side Shinji, "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked Shinji.

"I heard it was going to be a trap so I came as quickly as I could!" Shinji replied.

"Huh, how did you know that?"

"Eh . . . Gaia Library?" Shinji replied with Ken's excuse.

"Huh?"

Leon slashed a Rinrinshi down, and Shinji took notice of Leon, "OI!" Shinji shouted, "What are you doing here Wolf!"

"I'm here to help Sakura, what do you think?" Leon replied and bashed a Rinrinshi down. "D-SWORD ALTAIR!" Leon announced the name of the sword and the dragon head opened up revealing a surging wave of water. Leon slashed some Rinrinshi down and then threw the sword into the air and the little blue dog big into the sword, "Go, Raver!" Leon commanded the dog, which is named Raver. Raver then dashed around the battlefield really fast and slashed any Rinrinshi down.

"KUU!" Shinji growled, "Sakura, let me protect you!" Then Shinji was bashed away by Kurojishi.

"Forget about me! Just arrest Yamaguchi already!" Sakura shouted and kicked Kurojishi away while prying Rinrinshi away.

"DAMN IT!" Iori shouted then turned to the suited man, "help me!"

"No he won't!" Ein then twisted Iori's arm, forcing Iori to the spot. Leon took out handcuffs, the D-Whopper, from his coat. Shinji took out the D-Whopper from his jacket and both men latched one of Iori's hands into the cuffs.

"WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG!" Iori screamed at the suited man.

Then the suited man held out a hand, and his hand fired out a fireball that blasted Iori. Iori screamed as his body burned.

"How could you?" Iori screamed as his body melted.

"Because, Ring doesn't want you anymore." The suited man said with a maniacal grin as Iori's body melted into nothing.

Sakura and Ein were shocked, "how could you?" Sakura asked.

"Wasn't he your boss!" Ein shouted at the suited man as the suited man whacked at Rayo.

"Boss?" The suited man then chuckled, "he was a weak member, relying on others to bail him out. I was hired to kill him." The suited man was then kicked away by Rayo.

"That wasn't normal!" Rayo shouted, "that was magic, how can you do that!"

"Exactly how I knew you weren't just some normal stage magician." The suited man said then took out a card, "is this you card?" The man chuckled and from his coat took out a red dragon ticket puncher device.

"What in the!" Shinji noticed how similar that device was to Ken's Grip Phone.

"Scar Red Henshin." The man said and punched the ticket with the mouth on the dragon. Then the card flew up and enlarged to go over the man to create a suit similar to Magired but with armor pieces on the chest and arms and legs. The visor was dragon shaped as opposed to Magired's phoenix shape. The cape of this ranger was longer.

"What the!" Rayo yelped as he saw the Scarlet Magiranger.

"The greatest magician to ever have live, Magiscarlet." Magiscarlet (pronounced Scar Red) announced.

"Oh great!" Rayo shouted and tried to transform except this time had to dodge a flaming cane from Magiscarlet.

The others had to face off against the Rinrinshi. Ein brought out his Gao Hustler Rod while Shinji and Sakura continued shooting with SP Shooters. "This is getting out of hand!" Sakura shouted and attached her Brace Throttle to her wrist.

"I'll join you!" Shinji shouted and pulled out his SP License.

"EMERGENCY!" The two of them shouted, "DEKARANGER!" In a bright flash of light, both of them donned their ranger suits, "FACE ON!" and their helmets flew on.

Ein took out his G-Brace Phone, "Gao Access!" Ein announced, "HAH!" Ein transformed into Gaosilver.

Leon didn't transform because . . . well he's not a field ranger. In fact he's not a ranger at all. He just comes out to help Sakura from time to time.

"Um . . . guys . . . HELP!" Rayo screamed as Magiscarlet gave Rayo no time to transform at all.

Sakura revved her brace throttle, "LIGHTNING FIST!" She then dashed while flailing her fists super fast, hitting Kurojishi and Chameleon User away while also batting Rinrinshi away. However Chameleon User recovered and opened her mouth, shooting out a bladed tongue that wrapped around Sakura's fist, "What!" Then Sakura was thrown away.

"Sakura!" Shinji screamed but then was kicked by Kurojishi, "GET OFF!" Shinji held his D-Knuckle and used that to bash Kurojishi off. Kurojishi flew in the air and into Ein.

Ein bashed Kurojishi away with the Gao Hustler Rod in its Pole mode. Raver jumped and slashed Kurojishi and then threw the D-Sword Altair to Leon, who slashed Kurojishi.

However Rayo still didn't get any help in transforming, "GUYS!" Rayo shouted as he kept dodging. Eventually Magiscarlet stopped, "MAHOU HENSHIN!" Rayo tried to hurry up but then jumped back as a blade went by his head.

Magiscarlet had reached behind his cape to pull out a red dragon sword from nowhere, "for my next trick, I'll sever your head . . . PERMANENTLY!" Magiscarlet swung again and Rayo jumped off stage but Magiscarlet followed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rayo shouted then remembered he had a cane with him too from his show. Rayo opened his jacket and hoped he could find the cane.

Magiscarlet charged at Rayo while Rayo shuffled around his jacket. Then Rayo found the cane he had been using for the show. Rayo parried the sword. "Got you!"

"But can you transform!" Magiscarlet shouted and swung his cane at Rayo, who had to jump away.

"Damn!" Rayo shouted.

"I'm a better magician than you are, so don't think you can beat me!" Magiscarlet attempted another slash.

Then the wall busted again, this time with Leo and Ken riding on Leo's bike. Leo and Ken got off and both men threw their helmets away. "Looks like a big battle." Ken remarked.

"GUYS!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Did you have to go ahead of us?" Leo asked. "You could've waited you know."

"Eh sorry, just I wanted to," Shinji muttered nervously. He had went ahead because he wanted to make sure Sakura was ok. That and he wanted to see how Sakura looked in the clothes she had been wearing.

"Whatever." Shinji took out his Tensouder while Ken took out his Grip Phone. Both of them took out their respective cards.

A nearby radio spoke, "_And now for a wonderful song from one of the greatest franchises to ever appear, Rockman X8. Now listen here to Wild Fang from Janne Da Arc._" The Male DJ said.

"_Huh?_" Sounded the Female DJ, "_I always thought that was the theme song of Kamen Rider Double Fang Joker._"

"_That's what a lot of people thought at first until realizing that it was just a fan who matched the two up_."

"_Nonetheless the song is awesome so let's go!_"

(_Insert Wild Fang by Janne Da Arc!_)

Leo inserted his card into his Tensouder while Ken punched his ticket. Both of them had their backs turned and then both of them crossed their arms in a W formation. "HENSHIN!" The two announced. Ken's ticket enlarged and transformed him into Magishine while Leo held out his arms and angel wings that appeared behind him transformed him into Goseigreen.

Rayo found this a perfect chance to transform as Magiscarlet was too distracted by the two newcomers, "MAHOU HENSHIN!" Rayo announced, "Magi Magi, MAGIRO!" A red magic circle flew out and transformed Rayo into Magired. Rayo drew his Magistick and changed it into the Magistick Sword. Rayo held out his hands, "RED FIRE!" Rayo blazed up and flew through Magiscarlet.

Magiscarlet counter attacked, "SCARLET BLAZE!" Magiscarlet's cape severed and turned into dragon wings and he blazed through Rayo.

Ken drew his Magilamp Buster and started firing at the Rinrinshi. Leo drew his Seaick Hammer and started bashing at the Rinrinshi.

Chameleon User kicked at Ken and tried to cut Ken with her Sais. Ken kept dodging and fired out multiple shots from his Magilamp. These shots stayed midair surprising Chameleon User, then the shots blasted at her and Ken jumped in the air and fired another stray shot, "Fang Strizer!" Ken then spun around and kicked the stray shot and a bladed projection appeared on his foot and Ken used a tornado kick on Chameleon User.

Kurojishi threw a ball of Rinki at Leo, but Leo simply bashed the dark ball away. Leo kept bashing at Kurojishi then Kurojishi grabbed Leo's hammer. Leo drew his Gosei Buster and opened fire on Kurojishi. A stray flame from Rayo and Magiscarlet's battle flew towards Leo's hammer, "METAL BRANDING!" Leo spun his hammer around and used the ignited hammer to bash Kurojishi on the head.

Shinji not wanting to be left out of the awesomeness, took out his SP License, "Swat Mode On! Then the license flashed and a swat jacket and armor pieces appeared on Dekablue. Dekablue's helmet's sides opened up and devices popped out completing Dekablue's transformation. A red revolver appeared in Dekablue's hands, "D-REVOLVER!" Shinji opened fire at the monsters. Shinji jumped into the air and kept firing at the monsters.

Leon kept cutting at the monsters as that was all that he could do. From time to time Leon would give Raver the D-Sword Altair so Raver could defend himself.

Ein continued slashing at the oncoming wave of Rinrinshi and Sakura kept punching rapidly. The two then focused their energy, "SHINING BLAST!" The two announced and Ein fired a shot from his Gao Hustler Rod Sniper Mode that combined with Sakura's fist to create a shining fist. Sakura bashed a Rinrinshi and the Rinrinshi ignited to blast away at the nearby Rinrinshi.

Magiscarlet kept swinging his weapons at Rayo but Rayo kept parrying. Rayo then slashed Magiscarlet away, "Hey Ein!" Rayo shouted.

"HERE YOU GO!" Ein threw the Gao Hustler Rod Saber at Rayo.

"HAH!" Rayo growled and his Magistick Sword and the Gao Hustler Rod. Both weapons ignited, Rayo swung the swords around and, "FATAL BLADE!" Rayo swung both weapons at Magiscarlet.

The blades impacted and smoke hid Magiscarlet, however when the smoke cleared, Magiscarlet was fine. Magiscarlet had parried the Fatal Blade with his sword and cane (let's name these the Scar Red Sword and the Scar Magi Cane).

"WHAT!" Rayo yelped as Magiscarlet had parried one of the strongest attacks in his (Rayo) arsenal.

"Too naive." Magiscarlet chuckled then pushed Rayo away, "Don't think you're the only one who knows that move!" Magiscarlet then ignited his Scar Red Sword and Scar Magi Cane, "FATAL SCAR!" Magiscarlet then used his own version of the Fatal Blade.

Leo rushed in and blocked the attack for Rayo, "that was close!" Leo shouted.

"Hm?" Magiscarlet didn't waver, and the flames on his Scar Red Sword started to spin rapidly, "A volunteer huh? Let's see just how long you fare with my next trick!" Magiscarlet's sword was starting to push Leo back. Rayo tried to help Leo but Magiscarlet simply bashed Rayo away. It seemed all hope was lost at the moment.

Sakura, Shinji, Ein, and Ken both jumped in the air and grabbed Magiscarlet.

"WHAT!" Magiscarlet shouted in shock.

Leo pulled back and Rayo recovered, "now, for the finish!" Leo announced.

"Time for my final trick of the day!" Rayo snapped his fingers.

Rayo flew into the air and Leo dashed with angelic wings behind him. "DOUBLE WINGED FINALE!" Rayo and Leo swung their weapons. The other four rangers jumped off and Magiscarlet was struck.

"YAH!" Magiscarlet screamed and exploded.

"Yeah!" Rayo pumped his fist.

However that wasn't the end. Rayo had only hit an empty suit.

"HUH!" Rayo looked at the suit in shock.

"What the?" Leo asked, "is he some sort of ninja?"

"Nah." Magiscarlet said as he came behind Leo and Rayo, "just a stage magician." The Magiscarlet slashed Leo and Rayo from behind. Magiscarlet then held his cane pointing at every one and shots fired out from the cane shooting them away. Leon held onto his dog Raver and blocked a shot with his D-Sword Altair but he was still launched backwards. "Magired," Magiscarlet said, "you know what is to come."

"What?" Rayo asked.

"The great war, will start anew." Magiscarlet chuckled and Rayo gasped. "Only this time, it's a civil war." Magiscarlet flapped his cape and all of a sudden, four beautiful woman wearing skimpy clothes appeared near Magiscarlet, "for now I leave you, but next time we meet, I pray that you're leading the war then." Magiscarlet then left with his girls following. Magiscarlet neared Kurojishi and Chameleon User and then flapped his cape once more.

"WAIT!" Rayo tried to chase after Magiscarlet but Magiscarlet disappeared with those woman (who we can assume are his assistants) along with Kurojishi and Chameleon User. What Rayo has left to do is get hit by a Rinrinshi.

The Rinrinshi made a few movements and transformed into a Toad Monster.

"Damn it." Rayo growled as the monster appeared, "looks like we'll have to get serious."

The Toad Monster breathed in and was about to shoot some gunk, but Leo and Ken kicked the monster out the busted walls. "Let's go." Leo said.

"I'm with you there!" Shinji held his D-Revolver at the ready.

"Time for a team up." Ein cracked his neck.

"Let's get on it." Sakura nodded.

"Searching, Team Shining Phoenixz, hm, not bad." Ken nodded, "let's get on it."

"LET'S CHARGE!" Rayo shouted and all six rangers rushed out the door. Leon rushed out to see the rangers in action.

The Toad Monster was just recovering, then looked up to see the six rangers.

Rayo began. "The Burning Flame Element, Red Magician, Magired!"

"Seaick Power of Flooding Waters, Goseigreen!" Leo used his favorite point at the monster.

"Attacking the Wicked Evil, Smashing the Darkness of Fear, Detective of the Daybreak, Dekabreak!" Sakura punched the air.

"Two! Pursue Mysterious Cases, Dekablue!" Shinji held his D-Revolver at the ready.

"Sparkling Wolf, Gaosilver!" Ein smashed the ground and announced.

"The Shining Solar Element, Heavenly Hero, Magishine." Ken said intelligently.

"The Shining Phoenixz Radiates through darkness." Rayo said.

"Now, Count your Crimes." Leo said with his point again.

"WE ARE . . ." Rayo and Leo said.

"SUPER SENTAI!" All six rangers shouted.

* * *

Takuya, Jin, and Kaito were studying a book that was left by the 18th Shinkenblue. In this book were instructions on how to create a powerful mecha using Shinkenoh and Daitenku. "I don't really get this." Takuya said as he looked at the book.

"It's all hand drawn." Kaito remarked.

"I think I can help you figure this out." Jin said to Takuya, "you can count on it."

"Well hurry up with it." Takuya said, "Uncle Kinta wants me to figure this out before the celebrations today."

"Right, right." Jin said nodding and examined the pages and then, "I don't get it . . ."

"Well you'll probably need to understand Mojikara before you can figure stuff out," Kaito held Jin's shoulder, "allow me to help."

"All right, all right." Jin said. "Let's figure this out for Tono-sama."

"Oi Jin, you don't have to call me that." Takuya complained. "By the way, have you seen Reiko?"

"Oh she's meeting up with Taiga-sensei." Jin replied. "Something about finally learning how to use her Geki Beast or something."

"Huh." Takuya nodded.

* * *

Reiko entered the gym to find a girl wearing a blue jacket and blue hat inside. "Huh?" Reiko said as she entered, "who are you?"

The other girl turned to Reiko, "name's Aoi Sora." The girl said, "Gekiblue."

"So you're Gekiblue." Reiko bowed, "I'm Reiko, Gekiyellow."

"I just transferred into this city with the rest of my team so nice to meet you." Aoi bowed to Reiko.

"Nice to meet you too."

"I was told that Master would be in here." Aoi said. "I haven't seen him yet.

"Well I was told that Master Taiga wanted to see me so he could teach me how to summon my Geki Beast."

"Oh you don't know how to either?" Aoi asked with a smile, "Me too!"

"Really?" Reiko said in surprise.

"We're like sisters!" Aoi shouted.

"Who are like sisters?" Taiga asked coming in.

Reiko turned to Taiga, "Master Taiga." Reiko punched her hands together and bowed to Taiga.

"Oh so you're Master Taiga." Aoi bowed, "nice to meet . . ." Then she saw Taiga swatting at the air, "Um . . . what are you doing?"

"STRING!" Taiga exclaimed in joy as a red string was just dangling from the ceiling. Taiga kept swinging at the string.

"Uh . . ." Aoi was at a loss for words at see just how weird Taiga was.

"MASTER TAIGA!" Reiko screamed, "get serious!"

* * *

By the way, Team Xtreme and Team Shining Phoenixz had a battle with the Toad Beast, but that shall be a story for next time. We will however show you a little sneak peak at the mecha battle.

Sakura piloted her Deka Bike Robo in bike form into battle, "now this is what I'm talking about!" Sakura shouted excitedly as she finally had access to her mecha.

Leon shouted to Rayo (in Magi Phoenix Form), giving Rayo a bit of advice, "Rayo, Ride your Sister!"

This . . . made every one have a double take, even the monster. Shinji and Leo stared at Leon as if Leon was some sort of idiot which he kind of is since he didn't realize just how wrong what he said was.

"What?" Leon asked. "Magi Phoenix works well when in a riding formation. He should ride on the Deka Bike Robo if he wants more power."

"Should've said that instead of making it seem so weird!" Rayo shouted and then jumped into the air and landed on the Deka Bike Robo in its bike form, "Bike Riding Magi Phoenix!" Rayo announced and revved the Deka Bike Robo up and charged!

* * *

This ends this chapter. Quick but eh, at least it's something to read. Please review!


	15. Celebrate our Survival and Fight On!

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references whether it be intentional or not.

Sorry for the insanely short chapter last time but I guess I was stumped.

By the way Suseired, you're going to have to find some way to put those monsters in the forums because I only accept monsters from forums. And sorry but I'll have to reject those rangers because you never bothered to ask me about them when I explicitly said that all OC created systems must be approved by me before submission and I honestly don't want to use them.

With all that said, let us continue on to the chapter!

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 15: Let's Celebrate our Survival and Fight on!

The Toad Fist User put up a slime barrier which both Rayo and Ein were slashing at. Rayo's sword blazed up and kept cutting up the slime while Ein kept smashing away at the barrier. Eventually both rangers broke through. Rayo and Ein stabbed the monster. "Sis!" Rayo shouted towards Sakura.

"Get him!" Ein shouted.

Sakura jumped in the air and her Brace Throttle blazed up. "Take this!" Sakura slammed through the opening that Rayo and Ein made.

The Toad monster slid off Rayo and Ein's weapons and stumbled around into a few homing shots from the Magilamp buster. The Toad Monster stood straight only to have Ken and Shinji both pointing their guns at the monster. Both Ken and Shinji opened fire at the Toad monster.

Leo jumped on the twos' shoulders and held his Seaick hammer up high. "Finish!" Leo slammed the monster with extreme power.

"Time for the finish!" Rayo held his Magistick sword and then his body blazed up. "RED FIRE!" He announced and the flames then were absorbed by the Seaick Hammer.

"Finisher." Ken said intelligently. "Chance of success, 100 percent." Ken then fired beams at the Seaick Hammer.

"Take this power!" Shinji fired lasers at the Seaick hammer. Ken and Shinji's beams then merged with the Seaick Hammer.

"Well then don't leave us out!" Sakura shouted and then revved her Brace Throttle up.

"Time for the end of all this." Ein said and switched his Gao Hustler Rod into its gun mode. Ein and Sakura fired out blasts at Leo's Seaick Hammer.

Leo held his hammer towards the sky. "ULTIMAGE OUGI!" Leo yelled as his hammer extended in a fiery glow. A giant hammer pierced the cloudy sky. Angelic wings appeared behind Leo and Leo jumped. "SYAH!" Leo swung the hammer and a giant hammer fell through the sky and slammed the monster. Leo roared to give the hammer more energy because as all hot blooded heroes know, screaming makes everything better! The flames burst through and smashed the monster into oblivion.

"Yeah!" Shinji pumped his head.

"Mission complete." Ken flipped his gun around and then made a blowing noise on it.

"Yeah." Rayo said letting out a sigh. Then all of sudden, he felt a huge pain in his stomach and dropped to his knees clutching his stomach.

"Rayo!" Sakura screamed and ran up to her brother.

Rayo groaned and then all of sudden, his mind was taken somewhere else into another vision.

Golden light . . . golden wings . . . golden horns . . . golden body . . . a black visor . . . a silver mouth plate. Rayo gasped when he saw this ranger like being. Then the being turned to look at Rayo, which really surprised Rayo.

_"You humans don't deserve this planet."_ The being said to Rayo. This being had a voice that sounded like . . . Yuna's voice distorted.

"Huh?" Rayo gasped.

_"For decades you humans can't even protect your own planet. I'll eradicate this world so this world can begin anew!"_

Then Rayo was taken back to the present and he gagged. "Hey you ok?" Ein asked patting Rayo's back.

"I . . . I don't know." Rayo gasped.

"Hey what's wrong with him?" Leo asked holding his hammer behind his back and walking up.

"It's nothing." Rayo said getting up.

As Rayo got up, shadows rose up and formed a horrifying being. "YAH!" The shadows then formed a silver monster with black shadowy limbs that didn't connected to anywhere with silver armor claws. Black sharp wings rose up, and this monster's black flame head only had two red eyes on it. This monster . . . is . . . WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING! (By the way, to get a better look at this monster go to my profile and go **"Stare in to the Eyes of Despair!"**)

All six rangers and Leon gasped upon seeing that monster. "What is that thing!" Leo shouted in surprise.

"Well there's no time, we got to fight it!" Rayo shouted then crossed his arms, "_Mahou Dai Henshin!_" Rayo jumped high into the sky and transformed into Magi Phoenix.

Ken punched a ticket, "let's go, Travelion." The Travelion appeared in the railroads and drove by Ken taking him in. Ken and Smokey appeared in the cockpit while Smokey shoveled coal to fuel Travelion. Ken punched another ticket, "Mahou Henkei." The Travelion cars merged into it's mecha form.

"Time to do what I do best!" Ein took out three Gao Jewels, Silver, Green, and Purple. These were the jewels of Gao Wolf, Gao Ligator, and Gao Hammerhead. Ein changed his Gao Hustler Rod into Break Mode and then shot his three Gao Jewels into the sky as if he was playing pool. "Hyakujuu Shokan!"

A melody played and an island above the clouds, where the sun is able to reach, three animals heard the call. These three were a silver wolf, a green alligator, and a purple hammerhead shark. They all let out a roar then rode a rainbow down to Earth.

**When the three Power Animals of Gaosilver appear, a great giant will once again be formed to do battle with giant monstrosities!**

. . . Huh?

"Hyakujuu Gattai!" Ein announced. The alligator shifted its body so that it made legs and a torso. The wolf and hammerhead shark formed arms for the body. Then a silver wolf like head emerged from the top of the formation. Ein jumped into the cockpit of this formation. The wolf head opened its mouth and a humanoid face appeared. At the same time, a gold horn popped out from the head. "Gaohunter, Half Justice, Complete!" Gaohunter, in a state that resided neither near justice nor evil, took hold of the Ligator blade, a combination of the tail of Gao Ligator with the dorsal fin of Gao Hammerhead Shark and spun it around.

**Gaohunter Half Justice, because Ein's heart is not in a complete state of justice that is why Gaohunter cannot become its full Justice form. However since Ein is not a man of evil and is on the side of good, that is why Gaohunter will also not become completely evil.**

Um . . . who the hell are you?

**Why I'm the narrator of the Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, explaining things to Readers because they may be slightly confused.**

Yeah . . . but THIS IS MY STORY! So get out of here!

**Yeesh, didn't know you were so greedy . . .**

Now then, let us continue.

Leon then said to Sakura, "the Dekabike Robo is complete."

"Eh you serious!" Sakura shouted.

"Go!" Leon said holding his arm out and then held out an SP License with his other hand, "Dekabike Robo, launch!" Leon shouted into the license.

The Deka Base from somewhere in the city opened up and out launched a bike robot that moved around the city awaiting its pilot.

"All right!" Sakura jumped high into the air and landed into the cockpit of the Dekabike Robo. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" Sakura shouted and revved up the mech.

"This is it!" Leon, knowing how Magi Phoenix gets a small boost in power when riding other mechs, shouted, "Rayo, ride the Dekabike!"

"You got it!" Rayo as Magi Phoenix shouted and jumped into the air and landed on the seat of the Dekabike. "Bike Riding Magi Phoenix!" Rayo shouted.

"Complete!" Sakura finished for Rayo and revved up while Magi Phoenix's sword was charged with the energy of the Dekabike.

Shinji and Leo sighed as they sat down next to Leon who sat down after everything. None of them had anything to do as the robots duked it out against the monster. Raver jumped on top of Leon's head and let out a bark.

Unfortunately, these two not being in battle was probably not a good idea.

Travelion fired out its Destruction Blaze and Gaohunter's Ligator chest fired out beams at the Monster. Dekabike accelerated and jumped high into the sky allowing Magi Phoenix to slash the monster on the arm with a Deka charged slash. This however failed to hurt the monster. The monster grabbed the Dekabike from the sky. "What the!" Sakura shouted.

"OH!" Shinji screamed in terror as he stood up seeing Sakura's mech getting grabbed like that.

The monster then grabbed Magi Phoenix, "OI!" Rayo shouted and was then thrown away. "YAH!" The monster threw the Dekabike at Magi Phoenix slamming it across the ground. Then the monster swiped its arm and slapped Travelion and Gaohunter away.

Ken growled and got Travelion to stand up again. "Take this!" Ken shouted and Travelion shot out another Destruction Blaze. The legs of Travelion opened and out shot miniature trains.

"I'll be using that!" Ein shouted and Gaohunter jumped on the trains and rode all the way up to the monster's flaming head. Gaohunter tried to stab the head, but nothing happened since the Ligator blade just sort of phased right through the head. "What?" This only made the monster more mad as it opened its mouth baring its horrifying fangs and bit onto Gaohunter's leg. "Oi let go!" Then the monster flung Gaohunter towards Travelion.

Rayo jumped into the air and Sakura transformed her Dekabike into its battle form with Tokusou Gattai. The Dekabike robo bared its blades and tried to stab the monster in the armor while Magi Phoenix did the same in the other side. Those two mechs only got blasted by the eyes of the monster for their effort.

"Ah geez." Leo growled and stood up holding his Tensouder, again holding the card with the crimson mechs on it. Then Leo sighed and put the card away back into his belt buckle, instead taking out a card of a green whale mecha. "Hey, Leon right?" Leo asked Leon.

"Hm?" Leon turned to Leo.

"Shinji has a flying mech right?" Leo asked. Leon nodded. "Well does he have permission to use it?"

"Since the Deka Base is here anyone with a registered SPD Mech has authority to use their mechs."

"Really!" Shinji didn't know that. "Well then, can I get access to the Deka Wing Robo?"

Leon sighed, "normally I wouldn't let you but since that monster looks like trouble I'll let it go." Leon opened his SP License. "Launch Patrol Wings!"

The Deka Base opened up and out flew out five winged mechs.

"Tokusou Gattai!" Leon announced and the four Patrol Wings all merged into one combined mech. Shinji jumped into the cockpit of the blue portion which created the arms.

"Deka Wing Robo!" Shinji announced and took full control of the mech.

"Time to get this going, Gosei Whale!" Leo fed the card he had to his Tensouder.

"_SUMMON! GOSEI WHALE!_" The Tensouder announced.

A portal opened up in the sky and a green Whale Header flew out and attached to a docked abandoned cruise liner. This Cruise liner transformed into a green Gosei Machine, a green Whale Gosei Machine. "Oi Shinji!" Leo shouted and then the Deka Wing Robo flew up to the Gosei Machine and grabbed it from the water. Leo drew another card from his belt buckle and then fed the card to his Tensouder. "Ken look out for this!" Leo pushed the card into his Tensouder.

"_CROSS COMBINE!_"

The Deka Wing Robo flew above Travelion and threw the Gosei Machine named Gosei Whale at Travelion. The right arm detached from the Travelion and then Gosei Whale attached onto where the arm detached from Travelion.

"Time to get this going." Ken said. "Gosei Travelion ready."

The Deka Wing Robo held its two Patrol Magnums and started firing at the giant monster. The monster wasn't phased and opened its mouth and fired out red beams at the mechs. Gosei Travelion dodged the beams by skating around. Dekabike Robo, Magi Phoenix, and Gaohunter all batted away beams back towards the monster. Deka Wing Robo flew around shooting at the monster. Gosei Travelion held out the Whale arm and icy and rainy beams fired out from the mouth of Gosei Whale. The ice froze the arm of the monster and the rainy beams pelted the monster's head.

Rayo's sword blazed up and Magi Phoenix jumped into the sky to cut the icy arm and he was able to cut the arm off. "All right!"

"Time for the finish!" Leo announced and pulled out a card from his belt buckle. He fed the card to his Tensouder.

"_VICTORY CHARGE!_" The Gosei Whale head opened up and a blue glow appeared inside its mouth.

"Destruction Blaze." Ken said and punched a ticket. Smokey shoveled even more coal into the furnace.

"Final Buster!" Shinji announced and the Deka Wing Robo separated and combined into a large cannon weapon.

"Time for the finish!" Sakura announced, "SWORD TORNADO!" The Dekabike Robo then started to spin around while brandishing its swords.

"Demon Rush," Ein announced, "Revolver Phantom!" The Ligator Blade started to spin really fast and Gaohunter charged after the Dekabike Robo ready to drill the monster.

Dekabike Robo kept cutting at the Monster and Gaohunter's Revolver Phantom kept drilling at the monster.

Rayo jumped up and his sword blazed up again and he slashed downwards cutting the Monster.

"FIRE!" Leo shouted and Gosei Travelion fired out a water elemental beam from its whale arm and the beam merged with the Destruction Blaze of Travelion. The Deka Wing Cannon fired out a large blast that merged with the Water Destruction Blaze. The blast struck the Monster on the chest then Rayo's sword passed by the beam, which combined with the beam.

The Dekabike Robo transformed back into Bike Mode midway and Rayo ended up riding on the bike again while still spinning around and cutting up a hole onto the monster. Gaohunter and Bike Riding Magi Phoenix were able to drill right through the monster, while also leaving the fiery energy that Rayo's sword absorbed from the blasts of Ken and Shinji's mechs.

Leo jumped high into the sky and his Seaick Hammer started to use its flame absorbing energy into the hammerhead. "Time for this again!" Leo roared hot bloodedly and his hammer extended even higher than what happened before since now it's using the energy of mechas instead of rangers. "FINAL BREAK!" Leo screamed and slammed the monster with the giant hammer, crushing it under the hammer.

"All right!" Shinji pumped his arms.

"And just enough time to get back for the celebrations." Rayo said transforming back into Magired while standing on top of the Dekabike.

Celebrations, what celebrations?

**Annually, every surviving city and Tamashi Frontier holds a special celebration in the survival of humanity.**

Didn't I just tell you get to get out of my story!

* * *

Jin and Kaito were able to decipher the words written by the 18th Shinkenblue. "Tono-sama!" Kaito shouted to Takuya.

"What is it?"

"I've figured it out!" Jin shouted.

"Hey I helped!" Kaito shouted at Jin.

"Well what is it?" Takuya asked and then Jin whispered into Takuya's ears. "Hm . . . that simple?" Jin nodded. "Well I guess now I can use it for the ceremony today."

"Yes, yes." Jin nodded.

"So Tono-sama, why exactly do we need to know about all that?" Kaito asked Takuya when all of a sudden a girl just jumped onto Takuya's back.

"Hello Takuya-sama!" The girl squealed. The girl was pretty cute in appearance and quite sultry.

Takuya turned to the girl and blushed, "Misaki get off!" Takuya growled rudely.

The girl is Misaki 'Airi' Takaguchi, a girl that likes to tease other boys, especially Takuya, the protector of Saburo Yatsude. "MOU!" She growled, "call me Airi!"

"No." Takuya pouted.

"Call me Airi and I'll get off." Airi giggled.

Takuya sighed, "Get off of me Airi." Takuya said and Airi got off.

"Ha ha, you're so cute Takuya-sama." Airi giggled and pinched Takuya on the cheeks.

"Please make it stop." Takuya mouthed.

"Nee-san!" A girl, identical to Airi, hit Airi on the head with a paper fan, "stop that, Takuya-sama's not enjoying it."

"HOLY CRAP!" Kaito yelped and jumped slightly into the air onto a chair, "there's two of them!"

"That's Saya, Airi's twin sister." Jin explained to Kaito. "She's the sane one in case you wanted to know," he whispered.

"Ow." Airi whined and rubbed the top of her head, "why did you hit so hard?"

"Because I don't like you constantly teasing Takuya-sama like that." Saya said waving her paper fan around. Saya went over to Takuya who was rubbing his cheek in pain. "Are you ok?" Saya asked Takuya.

"Yeah I'm fine." Takuya said, "thanks."

Saya blushed and looked away, "it's nothing."

Kaito stared in surprise, "I didn't know Tono-sama was so popular."

"He was the lead student of the Academy in battle when he was a kid." Jin said. "A lot of people saw how skilled he was and most of the girls ended up falling for him." Then Jin sighed and held his hands together and blushed, "but his heart belongs to someone else." Kaito thought Jin meant that Takuya and Jin were a gay couple and Kaito started to back away, "Reiko-san, when are you and Takuya going to become an official couple?"

"Huh? Reiko?" That's a girl's name so nope, Takuya and Jin aren't gay. Kaito then asked, "is that the girl Tono-sama was asking about before?" Jin nodded.

Then Airi grabbed Takuya from behind, "come on Takuya-sama, why don't you like it when I hold you!" Airi shouted.

"NEE-SAN!" Saya shouted and tried to pry Airi off of Takuya, whose struggling through all this.

"WHAT!" Mariko's voice sounded and then every one found Mariko just standing there with a boy, who had spiky hair and big nerd glasses while wearing the school uniform, and Mariko was pouting. "MOU!" Mariko then made a huge jump.

"WAH!" Takuya screamed and Mariko jumped right in front of him hugging him.

"How come you let other girls hold you and you don't even let me do it anymore!" Mariko whined.

"M-M-M-Mariko get off!" Takuya shouted.

"NEVER!" Mariko screamed and pretty much Takuya was being tugged at close quarters.

"I hate to be in his shoes." Kaito said.

"Not me, I think it would be fun to be in his spot." Jin said with a grin.

The boy who was with Mariko walked up shyly and said, "um . . . Mariko-san . . I-I-I think you're hurting Takuya-san a-a-a lot."

"Huh?" Mariko turned to the boy, "would you rather me hold you then?" Mariko asked nonchalantly.

"EH!" The boy yelped and started stuttering on and on.

"Oh Hiro," Airi released Takuya and went up to the boy and pinched the boy on the cheeks, "don't tell me that's the Mariko girl you're always talking about." Airi teasingly said.

The boy is named Hiro Suto, the great grandson of Hiroto Suto, the original Go-on Gold.

"Oh Hiro, how nice, you actually ended up walking with her." Saya went up and slapped Hiro on the cheek playfully.

"Saya, Airi, please stop." Hiro whined.

Mariko by the way was too busy trying to keep Takuya from prying her off him.

Takuya kept struggling, "oi Jin, help!" Takuya said and then Jin came up to try to get Mariko off but to no avail. Kaito was kind of surprised at how these Academy rangers were in person. These were the protectors of the Earth, kind of odd.

A robed figure started to move around nearby and Takuya noticed.

"Mariko, get off." Takuya said sternly and Mariko realized she really should get off him and Mariko released him. Takuya then ran off after the robed figure.

"What's going on?" Airi asked.

The robed figure ran around the Academy till he came by a futuristic door. The figure was able to open the door after playing around with the keypad next to it a bit. The door closed and the robed figure took off his robe, revealing him to be Mark! Mark looked around the room, which appeared to be a development lab, "Neat!" Mark shouted, "not quite the Red Soul I've been hearing about but these look like nice treasure." Inside the room were a bunch of weapons being developed and Mark wondered which weapons he should take . . . that was until he came upon a bunch of figures . . . much like his Gokaired and Tajador key. "What?" Mark looked at the figures, took one in his hands, and realized it was a key that he could use. Mark found a table filled with them, but what really got his attention were five red keys that just kind of stood there: Koukenred, Kagered, Karired, Karured, and Seinared. Mark took out a treasure chest from thin air and took those five keys and put them into the chest. Then he started to put in the other keys that he could find. He got all the keys and looked around and felt that the keys were enough.

Mark was about to go out the open door when all of a sudden, Mark found a Shinkenmaru being pointed at his throat. "Who are you?" Takuya was there and he asked Mark. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh . . ." Mark was at a loss for words.

Takuya found the chest in Mark's hands and realized that Mark was intent on stealing something. Takuya's not sure what it is but Takuya's first thought was to try to strike Mark. Mark drew the GokaiSaber somehow from out of his jacket and parried Takuya. Takuya pulled back and tried to cut Mark but Mark kept parrying. Mark then retaliated and tried to slash Takuya but Takuya turned behind him and parried Mark then pushed Mark away. Mark got away from the door and strapped the chest to his belt.

Takuya jumped after Mark and swung overhead. Mark blocked the blade and swung back. Takuya jumped back and kept swinging at Mark who kept striking at Takuya. Eventually the two locked blades. Mark and Takuya growled at each other as they faced face to face. Eventually Mark kicked Takuya away. "Seeya Earthling." Mark saluted and ran off.

* * *

"Hm?" Taiga said as he looked at Aoi and Reiko, "shouldn't there be one more Nya?"

"One more?" Aoi asked.

"What do you mean?" Reiko asked.

Then all of sudden, a ponytail wearing girl wearing a white jacket and skirt ran in. She had Gekichangers on and she was panting heavily, "Sorry for being late! Hikari Ren reporting!"

"Yes, thank you for coming Nya." Taiga said then pouted, "though I wish you would be a little more punctual Jya."

"Sorry I overslept!" Hikari, the new girl, said. "And I'm sorry because I got excited because I was going to be taught by Gekired-sama!" Hikari looked up and found Taiga playing with the piece of string that was hanging from the ceiling. "Huh?"

"STRING!" Taiga squealed as he pawed at the string. Hikari felt really weird seeing Taiga do all that. "NYA!"

"Wait why is there a third member here?" Aoi asked Taiga.

"Well in order to create you Geki Beasts, you must first master the concept of the Triangle. Aoi you are to represent technique, Reiko you are to represent heart, and for now Hikari is to represent the body of you three's triangle." Taiga explained.

"So when do we start?" Reiko asked while Hikari was still in a daze after seeing Taiga, who is her Gekired-sama, act so goofy.

"We start . . ." Then all of a sudden an alarm sounded, "NYA!" Taiga looked up and the alarms started flashing.

"What's going on?" Hikari asked looking around.

"We've got an intruder!" Taiga shouted.

"So do we pursue him?" Aoi asked.

"Yes, we'll postpone the lesson for now, go get that intruder!" Taiga commanded.

* * *

Mark was about to get a clean escape till a Shinkenmaru just stabbed into the wall, stopping Mark's run. "Where are you going Thief?" Mariko asked as she was the one who stabbed the wall. By now the whole entire academy knew there was an intruder bent on stealing something.

"Oh geez." Mark sigh then jumped away only to get kicked by Daiki.

"Intruders will not be dealt with lightly." Daiki said getting into Lion stance. Mark tried to run but got a few more punches to the face from Daiki. Mark kicked Daiki and Daiki blocked only for Mark to jump off of Daiki.

"AHH!" Mark growled and tried to run only to get grabbed by both Airi and Saya who both dragged Mark across the ground and threw Mark onto a wall.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" The two twin sisters shouted.

Mark got off the wall when all of a sudden he was punched on the back by Reiko.

"HAH!" Reiko kept punching at Mark with incredible speed and Mark was hit backwards.

Aoi was there waiting and she hand stood and kicked Mark on the back. Aoi then started spinning around as if break dancing and drop kicked Mark towards Hikari, who was holding a Saiblade in its Finger Mode and Mark just fell into the finger mode and bam did that hurt. Hikari pushed Mark off and kicked him away.

Mark growled and stood and had to block a slash from Takuya. Mark pulled back and stood ready to face the odds. Mark was surrounded. Takuya, Mariko, Daiki, Saya, Airi, Jin, Kaito, Hiro, Reiko, Aoi, Hikari . . . and Shinkengold . . . does this guy always have to be transformed?

"Who the hell are you?" Takuya asked, "answer and we may only just break your bones."

"Not so pleasant are you people?" Mark asked.

"Answer!" Daiki shouted.

Mark then chuckled, "Well if all of you must know, I'm a pirate." Mark said pushing his hair back. Then he threw his robe off his body and all of a sudden every single red ranger in history (at least before Gokaiger) ran behind Mark.

"What!" Takuya yelped as he saw a Shinkenred running around somewhere in that crowd.

The red rangers ran past Mark and nearly trampled the surrounded group had they not been images. As the last red ranger ran past Mark, Mark transformed into Gokaired. "Gokaired." Mark said doing roll call. Mark then held his GokaiGun and pointed at Takuya, "let's break through!"

"OH GEEZ!" Takuya shouted.

"IPPITSU SOJO!" Takuya, Mariko, and Kaito transformed. Takuya's transformation deflected the shot that Mark fired.

Saya had a Gao Phone, "Gao Access!" She announced and transformed into a skirted yellow Gaoranger, Gaoyellow.

"Cross Changer!" Airi had a device on her hand that was what the Jetman used and transformed into a white and pink Jetman, White Swan.

"Change Soul Set!" Hiro pushed a red change soul into a device known as the Wing Trigger. "Let's Go-on!" Hiro pointed the device out and pointed at Mark and transformed into a Gold Go-on Wing, Go-on Gold.

"Aura Changer!" Daiki pushed his Aura Changer key into the other brace and transformed into Shishiranger.

"Shinobi Change!" Jin transformed into KuwagataRaiger.

"BEAST ON!" Reiko, Aoi, and Hikari all announced. Reiko transformed into Gekiyellow and Aoi transformed into a blue skirted Gekiranger known as Gekiblue and Hikari changed into a white skirted Gekiranger known as Gekichopper.

"You're not getting out of this!" Takuya shouted and charged at Mark. Mark then slashed Takuya and Takuya slashed back. Mark fired out a blast from the GokaiGun but Takuya only parried. The other rangers drew their weapons and charged at Mark.

Mark dodged around and nearly got hit by a swift attack from Shinkengold.

Jin tried to pinch Mark with the Stag Breaker but Mark Dodged, only to get caught when Jin combined the Stag Breaker onto the Ikazuchimaru. Mark was zapped and then Jin threw Mark towards Daiki.

Daiki swung his Dairenrod around and tried to hit Mark. Mark dodged expertly in the air and tried to slash Daiki but Saya and Airi parried Mark's attack with their swords. Both sisters grabbed Mark, brandished their wings, and flew into the air and dropped Mark towards Daiki who held out his Dairenrod and nearly hit Mark on the balls had Mark not grabbed held a hand to block for his crotch, "I need that!" Mark shouted and pushed himself off while blocking hits from Daiki.

Mariko spun the Kame Disk on her Shinkenmaru and Kaito spun his Ryu disk on his Shinkenmaru.

"Tenkuu no Mai!" Mariko announced and swung her sword swinging out a pink sonic boom.

"Suiryuu no Mai!" Kaito swung out a blue sonic boom at Mark.

Both slash beams hit Mark in mid air and Mark fell down towards Hiro who slashed Mark away with the Rocket Dagger.

"_MISSION ONE!_" The Rocket Dagger announced after Hiro pushed the first switch.

"Burning Dagger!" Hiro slashed a fiery slash from the Rocket Dagger and hit Mark towards the Geki girls.

The three Geki girls kept hitting Mark on and on with their fists until Hikari jammed the Saiblade Finger onto Mark's gut. Reiko and Aoi held her shoulder and infused their Geki into Hikari, "HA!" The three of them shouted and shot Mark away towards Takuya.

"Rekka Daizanto!" Takuya announced and slashed Mark in the air with the giant sword then kept hitting Mark on and on then batted Mark far away! Takuya switched his Rekka Daizanto back into the Shinkenmaru and used the Shishi disk. "Kaen No Mai!" Takuya swung out a red flaming sonic boom at Mark and Mark was struck down.

Mark landed and realized that the odds were just too much for him. Mark stood up, beaten but not ready to give up yet. Mark pushed his belt buckle, "I guess it's come to this." Mark took out the Tajador key and flipped the cover. "GOKAI CHANGE!" Mark pushed the key into the Mobirate.

"_KAAAMEN RIDER OOO!_"

All the rangers fired out beam attacks at Mark but were stopped when coins just flew around Mark with three red giant coins forming into one giant coin that transformed Mark into Kamen Rider OOO Tajador Combo. All the rangers were shocked to see Mark transform into that and Hiro, Takuya, Jin, and Daiki recognized that form from an old show they watched, Kamen Rider OOO.

Mark swung his arms like a bird and held them up high, "HAH!" Peacock feathers appeared behind him, "HYAH!" Mark pointed and the feathers shot out like missiles at the rangers, hitting them. Mark however wasn't looking to finish the fight and just flew off.

Takuya blocked most of the hits, "WAIT!" Takuya chased after Mark.

Mark flew around and transformed back into Gokaired as he landed. "Well that's that." Mark said as he was about to leave when all of a sudden a red version of an Eagle Sword, the sword that Saya was using, stabbed into the wall next to Mark's head. "Oh come on!"

A stern looking man came walking out while holding a Bringer Sword, the sword of the Jetman which Airi was using before. "Where do you think you're going intruder?" The man asked coldly. This man is named Takumi Washio.

"Oh geez." Mark sighed and took his sword in hand.

"We don't take kindly to traitors." Another man said walking next to Takumi. This man is named Noboru Watanabe.

"So prepare to die, evil ranger." A woman said walking next to Takumi. She is named Akemi Kondo.

Mark sighed and stood ready for battle with his GokaiSword and GokaiGun.

Takumi held out a Cross Changer device, "Cross Changer!" Takumi announced and transformed into a red Jetman. "Red Hawk!"

"Dino Buckler!" Noboru thrust out a Dino Buckler and transformed into a yellow Zyuranger, "Tigerranger!"

"Blue Dolphin!" Akemi pushed her Twin Brace device together and transformed into a blue Liveman which she has named already.

"Making sure no evil escapes our wrath." Takumi said menacingly. "Team Shadow Takers."

Mark sighed as the three rangers charged at him. Takumi slashed at Mark and Mark dodged but Takumi was really aiming to take the Red version of the Eagle Sword, called the Hawk Sword, and struck at Mark with the two swords.

Noboru held two weapons known as the Saber Daggers and kept trying to cut Mark but Mark only slashed Noboru down.

However Noboru falling allowed Akemi to shoot an arrow from her Dolphin Bow that hit Mark across the chest.

Mark stumbled and Takumi kept cutting at Mark until Mark's suit dematerialized. "It's time you die." Takumi said menacingly and inched towards Mark while brandishing the Hawk Sword.

Mark however smirked, "hey I still got a woman I need to love so I can't die yet." Mark then aimed his GokaiGun at Takumi, "so yeah, GET OUT OF MY WAY EARTHLING!" Mark fired at Takumi. Takumi blocked then drew his Bird Blaster only for Mark to shoot the gun off of Takumi's hands. Mark then dashed at Takumi and slashed Takumi on the chest. Noboru threw a dagger at Mark hoping to stab Mark but Mark only batted the dagger away and dashed at Noboru to cut Noboru. Akemi drew her Live Blaster and switched it to a sword and shield mode and tried to cut Mark but Mark simply dodged by sliding across the ground and shooting Akemi on the back.

Mark was about near the door when Takuya jumped out, "You're not getting away!" Takuya shouted and then both he and Mark struggled and rolled out the door.

Akemi recovered and turned to Takumi who was growling violently, "You let him get away!" Takumi shouted at his teammates.

"I'm sorry!" Akemi gasped and clapped her hands together.

"That guy is just so elusive." Noboru said but Takumi only growled and grabbed Noboru by where the collar would've been.

"No excuses." Takumi growled.

Outside, both Mark and Shinkenred kept struggling until Takuya's suit dematerialized. Both men then pushed each other off and clashed swords. Takuya kept swinging at Mark kept blocking. Takuya swung his sword and Mark dodged and swung downwards, which Takuya jumped to dodge. Mark used this chance to run. "Don't run!" Takuya shouted but had to dodge a shot from Mark.

Mark kept running till he crashed into Ojii-chan. Mark fell down and Takuya was about to subdue Mark but Ojii-chan held out a hand to tell Takuya to stop, which kind of shocked the guy.

Mark stood up and stared at Ojii-chan's stern eyes which pierced Mark's soul. Mark shivered, then Ojii-chan asked. "Pirate, what is your name?"

Mark didn't know whether to answer or not but Ojii-chan was pretty intimidating, "The name is Captain Mark, what's it to you?"

Ojii-chan didn't answer, then Ojii-chan ask, "then Captain Mark, I ask of you this . . . are you going to become an enemy of the Academy?" There was a pause then Ojii-chan continued, "or will you as Gokaired help this Academy protect this planet."

Mark then smirked, "like hell I'll make enemies or protect. I do things my own style and I'll keep doing it. Just as long as me and my sister continue to have an adventure which will leave us with satisfaction once we settle down and have a family, then I'm all for it!"

"Why you!" Takuya growled and was about to lunge at Mark but Ojii-chan again stopped Takuya.

"So get out of my way Earthling!" Mark pointed his gun at Ojii-chan who simply hit Mark on the head with a white cane, "OW!" Mark rubbed his head and looked at Ojii-chan who looked at Mark sternly.

Then Ojii-chan smiled, "Good Answer!" Ojii-chan said happily and nodded which really surprised both Takuya and Mark. "Well then, go before the other students come and get you." Ojii-chan held out a hand to the exit.

"Wait a minute Ojii-chan!" Takuya said but again Ojii-chan stopped Takuya but this time reassuring Takuya that Mark is not an evil villain.

Mark just, looked at Ojii-chan and walked off.

"Wait a minute." Ojii-chan said stopping Mark on the way. Mark turned to Ojii-chan and Ojii-chan turned to Mark, "here take this." Ojii-chan threw Mark another Ranger Key.

Mark caught the red key and flip down the cover, revealing a red ranger similar to Kodenfire but without golden shoulder pads and lighter in color: Kodenred. Mark looked at the key in surprise and at Ojii-chan. Ojii-chan just gave a thumbs up when an image of Kodenred seemed to appear over Ojii-chan's face. Mark didn't understand that at all and just simply walked off.

Takuya ran up to Ojii-chan, "do you think you should've done that?" Takuya asked Ojii-chan. "He made off with something you know."

"Don't worry about it." Ojii-chan said to Takuya. "In the end, that guy will be one of our greatest allies." Then Ojii-chan smirked, "besides, he was meant to use those anyway. But anyway, we must go on with the celebrations!"

* * *

Mark kept walking while looking at the Kodenred key, "I wonder why the old guy gave me this." Mark said when all of a sudden grunts and monsters just came out to attack Mark. Mark simply shot one in the face and kept walking but after a while, the grunts charged at Mark.

Mark spun around till he was cornered, "NOT AGAIN!" Mark screamed.

"ONII-CHAN!" Leila's voice sounded and the Gokaigalleon flew by.

"Finally!" Mark shouted, "you done with the groceries?"

"Yep." Leila said, then she held a stack of four GokaiSabers and four GokaiGuns. "Onii-chan, here!" Leila threw the weapons down towards Mark.

"Gokai Change!" Mark shouted.

"_GOOOKAIGER!_" Three X's and a V shot out and they merged with Mark to create Gokaired. The chest on his belt disappeared and reappeared inside the galleon. Mark pushed his belt buckle and out shot out ten keys and they all connected with the falling weapons as each weapon bumped against each other to open up.

Mark opened up the GokaiSword and GokaiGun he was holding and the Kodenred Key attached to the GokaiGun and the Gokaired key attached to the GokaiSword. Mark pushed them in and each of the bumping weapons in the air also pushed them in, "_FINAL WAVE!_" TIMES TEN!

Mark threw his weapons in the air and took hold of a GokaiGun and GokaiSword that fell down. Mark fired and swung. The red bullet and the red sword beam became rangers as they impacted.

"_RIIIDERANGER! NIIIBELUNGRANGER!_" A red motorcycle like red ranger, Ridered, slashed a few grunts and a red dragon like ranger, Nibelungred, slashed another few grunts.

Mark dropped those weapons and took hold of another GokaiGun and GokaiSword and again fired and swung.

"_MYYYSTINGER! KOOOUKENGER!_" A red knight ranger with heavy armor and a red cape known as Red Knight slashed through a row of grunts while the red and white Koukenger known as Koukenred skewered a few monsters.

Again Mark repeated the process.

"_SEEEINARANGER! KARUUURANGER!_" A red heavenly ranger with a giant sword swung and slashed a few monsters in two and a red dragon and lion ranger known as Karured cut through the monsters and grunts.

Repeat!

"_KAAAGERANGER! KAAARIRANGER!_" A red bat ranger known as Kagered and a red angel and lion ranger known as Karired both flew at the monsters and grunts. Kagered cut them while Karired bashed at them with lion knuckles.

The final strike. The sword and gun that Mark threw into the air finally landed in his hands. Mark jumped in the air, "HAH!" Mark fired out a bullet from the GokaiGun.

"_KOOODENRED!_" The bullet raced towards the last few monsters and Mark swung a sword beam from the GokaiSword that impacted against the bullet accelerating it. The bullet transformed into Kodenred, doing a powerful flaming flying side kick, his Hyper Blazing Break! Kodenred kicked through a monster and the resulting explosion destroyed all the monsters.

"Holy cow!" Leila was shocked to see all those ranger keys used. She just threw down those weapons in case Mark needed to use multiple Final Waves in a row. She didn't expect her brother to actually pull out other keys to make them all work without having to constantly switch out the Gokaired and Tajador keys.

Mark held his weapons in a cross formation. "That's done." Then Mark jumped onto the galleon and his suit dematerialized. "Phew."

"You look like you had a rough day." Leila commented.

"Yeah, real tough." Mark sighed, when all of a sudden, the booming engines of two Time Shadows and a red Phoenix mecha known as the Sky Phoenix sounded. "Huh, what's going on?"

"I heard that today the city is celebrating something today while I was shopping." Leila replied, "I guess it's starting." She said happily.

"Hm." Mark went to the edge of his galleon and watched in awe as the crowd of people gathered around the city while watching the giant screens throughout the city.

* * *

Ojii-chan was standing on center stage which was at the Academy, "every one, how well are all of you today!" Every one cheered. "Today is a day we celebrate another year of survival! And we have all the Academy rangers to thank for that!" The crowd of people applauded. "Now we have a huge show for all of you to see!"

The Time Shadows in the air were piloted by Genji and Hansu while the Sky Phoenix had Sai as the pilot. All of them were transformed, Tenmaranger, Mammothranger, and Ohred. "All right all of you try your best to keep up!" Sai said as he flew high into the air and gave off a red cloud trail.

"Don't think lowly of us Sai-sensei." Genji said, "It's been a while since I last saw a Time Shadow and a long time from when I last piloted one!" His Time Shadow left a blue trail.

"Yeah Sai-sensei, there's no way we'll fail this." Hansu said saluting while her Time Shadow left a black trail.

"Well make sure you give the people down there one heck of a show and make sure Himeko also enjoys all this!" Sai said and spun his Sky Phoenix around. All three fliers flew high into the sky to create a spiral of color.

The people down on the ground stared in awe and Himeko who was inside a nurse room in the Academy gasped at how cool the fliers looked.

Then all of sudden, Shinkenoh flew out, but not just simply as Shinkenoh, but instead as Tenkuu Shinkenoh, a combination of Shinkenoh and the Daitenkuu. This was what Jin and Kaito have been deciphering from the book that was hand written by the 18th Shinkenblue.

"All right guys, time for a flash!" Takuya shouted to Mariko, Kaito, Judai, and Haruka.

"OH!" The other four shouted.

"Mojikara Strike!" Takuya announced and then Tenkuu Shinkenoh carved a word into the air that then merged with the paint trails and created a color rain towards the ground. "All right!" Takuya pumped his fist up high.

Daiki on the ground was creating illusions as Shishiranger so the kids had a spectacle to see. Daiki created small animals, a clown, and a magician that did illusionary acts. "Here you go!" Daiki create a sparkle with his illusions.

Rio was sitting down near Daiki and Rio meditated. However the sounds were too loud and Rio couldn't focus, "may I ask why you're doing this today?" Rio asked Daiki.

"Annually there's a celebration for every one to enjoy." Daiki said. "And the Academy Rangers come out to help make the celebration better."

"So we're not training because of this." Rio muttered.

"Come on, it's just one day, just enjoy yourself." Daiki said.

"No thank you." Rio said closing his eyes and Daiki just let out a sigh.

Ryan, holding Yuuji, was walking the streets. "Man, I didn't think this place would be so crowded." Ryan said. "It's so hard to find a place to eat."

Yuuji just squealed as he saw the festivities unraveling around him.

Yuna was in the crowd watching the whole entire festivities unfold. "This is nice." Yuna said holding onto the Red Soul around her neck.

Kinta was serving sushi in a cart named the Gold Sushi. Taiga was scarfing down sushi while Reiko and Hikari just stared at Taiga surprisingly. "I thought we were training." Hikari said.

"Well, Master Taiga realized that he scheduled training on the same day as the ceremony so I guess he cancelled it." Reiko said.

"That is correct Nya!" Taiga said, "now go and enjoy yourselves!" Hikari and Reiko punched their fists and bowed to Taiga.

"By the way, where did Aoi-san go?" Reiko asked.

"Aoi's a model and a break dancer at that." Hikari replied, "she's out there giving a performance.

Reiko and Hikari turned to look at where Aoi was performing. Aoi wore a cute outfit that was also easy to move in while she danced around as a performance.

Doggie and Kitty walked down the streets and played the games that were around and were just enjoying themselves.

Leo, Ken, Shinji, Sakura, Ein, Rayo, and Leon all made it back to the city in time. "All right! Let's do this!" Rayo shouted and ran off.

"Rayo, be careful!" Sakura said and ran after Rayo and Ein follow.

"Well, time to enjoy ourselves." Leon said. "But I better report back to Boss, so I'll try to find him." Leon, with Raver lying on his head, ran off.

"Wow, this is going to be great!" Leo ran off.

"He's energetic." Shinji mentioned.

"Nonetheless, what Leo said is right." Ken said, then he excitedly copied what Leo just said, "this is going to be great!"

Now back to Ojii-chan! "And now, let us connect with the other cites and Tamashi Frontier!" Ojii-chan shouted into his microphone and snapped his fingers. All over the place, holographic images of other headmasters from other Academies from other cities appeared on screen. On the screen in front of Ojii-chan was Momoka. "How do you do Headmistress Momoka!"

"_I'm doing fine!_" Momoka replied excitedly. "_It's so nice to see all of you!_"

"Well anyway, today we have a special performance, from Karin Hibiki granddaughter of the legendary Karen Hibiki!" Ojii-chan announced, and all of a sudden a smoke screen appeared on stage that hid a singing idol to appear on stage. Karin, usually wearing her suit, was now in a yellow frilly dress and boots.

"How are you everyone!" Karin said into her microphone and every one cheered especially those in Tamashi Frontier who were all looking forward to Karin's performance in Frontier in just a few weeks. "Let us celebrate with full force!"

Ojii-chan noticed Momoka looking downward and noticed that Momoka wasn't in her office, "hey where are you Headmistress Momoka?" Ojii-chan asked Momoka.

"_Oh well I'm a hospital room._" Momoka replied.

"_OW!_" Kenichi's voice sounded . . . WAIT A MINUTE! Kenichi? HE'S NOT DEAD! "_That's hot!_"

"_Oh now, now Ken-chan, you know you shouldn't be eating all by yourself._" Momoka said and then for some reason her camera panned to allow Kenichi, who was bandaged up and sitting at the bed, in view, He was trying to eat some porridge but he was all bandaged up so it was hard. Momoka blew the porridge and fed Kenichi.

"_Man this is embarrassing._" Kenichi whined but every one else just laughed.

"Well then, let us begin our annual dance!" Ojii-chan snapped his fingers, "HIT IT!"

A song started to play (_insert the most happiest upbeat song you know! Or insert one of the most upbeat Sentai dance Endings you know!_), "Everyone, listen to my song!" and Karin started to sing. Her voice energized every one in the city and every one started dancing to the beat. Even Yuuji started to swing his body around and Ryan decided to shake it up a notch. Heck, even Rio, who was so cold, decided he wanted to dance.

Mark and Leila found themselves dancing to the beat as well. As they danced Tenkuu Shinkenoh, the Time Shadows and Sky Phoenix appeared to dance around in the sky.

Yuna found herself dancing to the beat when she bumped into Ryan. "Oh sorry Ryan!" Yuna shouted.

"It's all right." Ryan chuckled, "I see you enjoying yourself."

"Yeah." Yuna said. "It's so invigorating."

"Well keep dancing until you can't dance no more!" Ryan announced.

Ojii-chan started to dance around in a goofy fashion. The Shinkengers inside Tenkuu Shinkenoh were dancing to the beat as well.

In Tamashi Frontier, the people were dancing around and Trevin Luis, Revolkenred, was pretty bummed out that he wasn't on his home world partying with the rest of his teammates. "Well at least they still celebrate here." Trevin said. "And I still have you Drako."

"Yes you do." Trevin's little dragon companion, Drako, said.

Jermaine and Tony were eating Ramen while the song was playing.

Machida, the faceless army guy mentioned back then, was partying with his family while wearing a mask that obscured his face.

Kenichi and Momoka found themselves moving to the beat although Kenichi hurt himself a little by moving a bit too much so he stopped moving and just bobbed his head up and down.

Back at Earth, Akaranger stood on top of a building with his arms folded. "It is nice to see every one happy now." Akaranger said. "But once everything is done today, tomorrow, the battle must continue." But still, Akaranger also found himself dancing to the beat as well.

Ojii-chan then yelled into his microphone, "EVERYONE SHOUT WITH ME!" Ojii-chan pointed to the sky, "WE ARE . . ."

"**SUPER SENTAI!**" Everyone shouted to the heavens and beyond.

* * *

From afar, Zero stood on top of a building and chuckled. "Celebrate while you can, but you will not be able to prevent the war that is to come." He chuckled to the sky and he walked away.

Even if the survivors are out celebrating, trouble still lurks around the corner. They've been surviving for this long and tomorrow the fight continues. However that, is a story for another time.

* * *

Takuya clapped his hands, "With this, ends another chapter!"

So here's chapter 15 now done! I hope you guys like it so please review!


	16. Let's get Going, Time to Continue!

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references whether intentional or not.

I just want to say that there's one more Shinkenger that hasn't been taken yet. And Suseired still needs to communicate with me before I take down the ban on fake rangers.

This is a . . . Filler Chapter . . . real sorry about that.

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 16: Let's get going, time to continue!

In this world there exists a few dome cities with an Academy in it. One such city has Yatsude Saburo as its central Academy. That city however has lost its barrier for a while now.

In a city with its barrier still up, the night is young and all is calm and quiet . . . "ARGH!"

A red Abaranger fell down from a building while holding his Tyranno Rod. This Abaranger, Abared, quickly got up and got in a defensive stance.

Aye . . . and I thought the night was so calm.

So whose fighting Abared? Why if it isn't, "HAH!" Tyrannoranger. Tyrannoranger jumped down after Abared while holding the Ryugekiken.

Abared is a man named Saiga Kururugi. "Damn it!" Saiga rushed at Tyrannoranger. "How dare you!" Saiga swung the rod and tried to bash Tyrannoranger.

"How dare me?" Tyrannoranger asked and parried. "You're the one who attacked me first! I'm only defending myself!" Tyrannoranger pushed Saiga's rod away and cut Saiga across the chest.

While these two Tyrannosaurus rangers were fighting, their Tyrannosaurus mechas, Shugoju Tyrannosaurus and Bakuryu Tyranno, were fighting each other as well. "_SAIGA_!" Shouted Bakuryu Tyranno as Shugoju Tyrannosaurus bit into Tyranno's neck and threw Tyranno away, "_I don't think I can handle this guy any longer_!"

"Just hang in there Tyranno!" Saiga shouted but got cut across the chest. Saiga was mad, he roared to the sky, "ABARE MODE!" The white diamond patterns on his chest sharpened and he became all spiny. He charged at Tyrannoranger.

Now if Tyrannoranger is here, where's the rest of Blood Rogue?

Saiga's teammates from Team Fang were there fighting Ryuranger and Ninjared. Saiga's two teammates are Natsume Furinji, Go-on Silver, and Hayato Kurosaki, Goseiblue.

Natsume was busy fending off Ryuranger who kept cutting her with his Double Dragon Swords. Natsume tried to parry with her Rocket Dagger and surly that blade should've been able to defend against the flimsy blades of Ryuranger but Ryuranger himself was real skilled in swordsmanship that Natsume, even with a bulky blade, couldn't break the Dragon Swords. "KYA!" Natsume screamed as Ryuranger cut her across the chest.

"You little brats." Ryuranger growled. "We mind our own business and you attack us?" Ryuranger then held out his hand and fired out an 'Enjoha' flame blast. "You make me sick."

Ninjared kept cutting Hayato up while Hayato kept trying to hit Hayato with the Seaick Bowgun. However . . . Ninjared being a ninja and all, was just hitting Hayato with great speed and not letting Hayato get a hit in. Hayato just about had it and drew his Gosei Blaster and shot Ninjared across the chest. "Got you!" Hayato pumped a fist and went up to Ninjared, only to find an empty suit. "Huh?"

Then all of a sudden, Ninjared jumped out from the air and cut Hayato. "Really?" Ninjared asked, "you really thought you got me?" Ninjared chuckled and made a hand sign. "You really messed with the wrong person." Four Ninjared Doppelgangers appeared. Then these Doppelgangers made four Doppelgangers each, and more, and more, until there was a whole entire army of Ninjareds!

"Oh shit." Hayato gasped when the Ninjareds started striking him with utmost power. The real Ninjared gripped onto Hayato and threw Hayato towards Ryuranger who turned and cut Hayato. Then Ryuranger kept cutting both Hayato and Natsume.

Even if Saiga was all spiky and had his rod, he was still no match for Tyrannoranger. Saiga was blown back by a red beam shot from the Ryugekiken's blade.

Saiga's rod flew out of his hand.

"Had enough?" Tyrannoranger asked.

Saiga got up, then let out another roar. "I won't give up!" He drew his sidearm the Abalaser and switched it into sword mode.

"So be it." Tyrannoranger got in a defensive stance, but got surprised when Saiga just pulled out another sword similar to the Abalaser from out of nowhere. This sword is the sword of the seal, the Bakulaser. "What!"

Saiga roared hot bloodedly and charged at Tyrannoranger and crashed into Tyrannoranger, causing a huge explosion that blew Tyrannoranger far away.

"How's that!" Saiga taunted.

Tyrannoranger got up and growled, "bastard." Tyrannoranger growled, "HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT SECOND SWORD OUT ON ME!"

"Huh?"

"I was nice enough to fight you with one sword but you dare bring out a second weapon on me!" Tyrannoranger roared and drew his Ranger Stick gun and switched it into sword mode.

Saiga charged at Tyrannoranger. Saiga tried to slash Tyrannoranger but Tyrannoranger parried and cut Saiga on the chest with the Ranger Stick. Saiga kept getting cut while Tyrannoranger was merciless in his assault.

Saiga rolled on the ground after taking a huge beating. He looked up and saw Tyranno getting beaten by Shugoju Tyrannosaurus. Saiga then held the Bakulaser to the sky.

The ground froze up and two ice pillars burst out from the ground to block a sonic wave attack from Shugoju Tyrannosaurus. The ice pillars shattered and two Bakuryus, a purple Carnotaurus and a purple Chasmosaurus.

"Take five Tyranno!" Saiga shouted and Tyranno retreated. Saiga then jumped into the cockpit of the Carnotaurus, Bakuryu Carnoryutus. "All right, if I can't beat Tyrannoranger, then I'll destroy that Shugoju! Bakuryu Gattai!"

Bakuryu Carnoryutus started blowing ice all over the area while hitting Shugoju Tyrannosaurus with the ice. Bakuryu Chasmosealdon turned into an arm and combined with Carnoryutus. The head of this formation shot out from the top, creating, "Bakurenoh!" Saiga announced. The tail arm of Bakurenoh shot off and the head and tail of Chasmosealdon detached. The head became a shield to be held on the left arm where the tail used to be while the tail drill combined with the Chasmosaurus tail to become a sword for the right hand to hold.

Bakurenoh slashed Shugoju Tyrannosaurus and bashed Tyrannosaurus back. Tyrannosaurus got back up and tried fighting back but unfortunately one individual mech cannot dare fight against a combined mecha.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Tyrannoranger shouted in worry then looked down at Ryuranger, "hey Ryou! I need to borrow Dairenoh!"

Ryuranger grabbed Natsume and threw her to a wall while kicking Hayato away. Ryuranger then took out five Tenpo Rai Rai Balls and threw them to Tyrannoranger, "you better not scratch them." Ryuranger then drew his Star Sword and pointed it to the sky, "Kiden Shorai!"

Five Kidenjus appeared in the city. Sei Shishi, Sei Tenma, Sei Kirin, Sei Houou, and Ryuranger's very own Ryuseioh. Tyrannoranger jumped into Ryuseioh's cockpit, "Gosei Gattai!" Tyrannoranger announced.

Sei Shishi, Tenma, Kirin, and Houou all shifted around to create armor parts for Ryuseioh.

Ryuseioh itself transformed into a warrior mode befitting most extra rangers and put on Tenma and Kirin as armor parts. Sei Shishi became armor for Ryuseioh and Sei Houou formed a belt for Ryuseioh. A helmet dropped onto Ryuseioh's head, completing the Gattai.

"Dairenoh!" Tyrannoranger announced while inside the cockpit of Ryuseioh.

Bakurenoh was about to finish off Shugoju Tyrannosaurus until Dairenoh came running over and drawing its Daiohken. Dairenoh parried Bakurenoh. "I'm not going to let you touch my Shugoju." Tyrannoranger said as Dairenoh and Bakurenoh stood ready to fight. A crater opened up and Shugoju Tyrannosaurus retreated into the crater.

"Fine then, I'll defeat you while you're in that mecha." Saiga said, "let's go! Face the powers of the Fearsome Bakuryu!" Saiga yelled and Bakurenoh charged.

Bakurenoh slashed at Dairenoh but Dairenoh parried and cut Bakurenoh. Dairenoh slashed Bakurenoh once more however Bakurenoh's chest head fired an icy breath blowing at Dairenoh.

Dairenoh then came rushing over brandishing the Daiohken and slashed Bakurenoh. Bakurenoh tried to slash Dairenoh but Dairenoh was just too fast for Bakurenoh. Dairenoh slashed overhead, but Bakuenoh was able to block. "Naive." Tyrannoranger said.

The Daiohken started electrocuting the shield. Dairenoh pushed Bakurenoh's shield away and Dairenoh cut Bakurenoh.

"Time for the finish." Tyrannoranger said menacingly, "Shippu Doto." The Daiohken glowed a golden light and Dairenoh threw one powerful strike, striking Bakurenoh. Bakurenoh's body started to electrocute.

Inside Bakurenoh, the cockpit was exploding, "WAH!" Saiga screamed as Bakurenoh separated and Saiga fell out screaming as he fell to a building.

Saiga dropped the Bakulaser and the sword clang against the roof. Tyrannoranger jumped landed on the building near the Bakulaser. Tyrannoranger inched towards Saiga and ended up stepping on the Bakulaser. "Hm?" Tyrannoranger looked down and picked up the Bakulaser.

"Hey, that's mine!" Saiga shouted when he saw Tyrannoranger pick up the sword.

Tyrannoranger examined the sword and realized that the sword was what Abared was using to summon the two Fearsome Bakuryus.

Tyrannoranger looked at the two beaten Fearsome Bakuryus, then held the Bakulaser to the sky, "HAH!" The sword let out a glow.

The two Fearsome Bakuryu's eyes flashed and Carnoryutus let out a roar as it stood up.

"What!" Saiga yelped as he saw Carnoryutus react.

Tyrannoranger looked at Saiga, "like you even deserve these Bakuryus." Tyrannoranger growled then jumped into Carnoryutus's cockpit. "Bakuryu . . . Gattai."

Carnoryutus released an ice breath, and combined with Chasmosealdon into Bakurenoh.

"No . . . NO WAY!" Saiga yelped when he saw Bakurenoh tower over him.

Bakurenoh turned to Saiga, "You're done." Tyrannoranger said and Bakurenoh fired out an ice breath from the Carnoryutus chest at Saiga.

Saiga jumped and the ice breath missed him. "Tyranno I need you!" Saiga shouted.

"_You got it, TERA!_" Tyranno ran out and Saiga went inside Tyranno's cockpit.

"Ankylo I need you too!" Saiga yelled into his Dino Brace which the face plate now changed into an orange Ankylosaurus.

"_I'm coming, I'm coming!_" An orange Ankylosaurus mech came stomping over.

"Bakuryu Gattai!" Saiga announced. Tyranno's body shifted around to make a body and a humanoid head shot out. Ankylo created a drill and shield arm.

"Abarenouji Veilus!" Saiga announced.

Abarenouji went out to face off with Bakurenoh. "You think Abarenouji can face off against me!" Tyrannoranger shouted.

"One without Dinoguts cannot bring out the full power of Bakurenoh so Abarenouji should be enough!" The drills of Abarenouji started to spin, "DIE!" Abarenouji charged at Bakurenoh and tried to drill through Bakurenoh. The drills impacted . . . against the blade and shield of Bakurenoh, "I WON'T LOSE!"

"No Dinoguts huh?" Tyrannoranger chuckled, "Ho . . ." He breathed in, "HAHHHHHH!" Tyrannoranger let out a powerful scream and his body started to glow and so did Bakurenoh. Tyrannoranger's helmet let out a roar. Then the spikes on Bakurenoh bursted out and the diamond patterns on Tyrannoranger spiked up, creating a spiky looking Tyrannoranger. "ABARE MODE!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Saiga screamed, "How can you . . . how can you enter an Abare mode!"

"Because I have more Dinoguts then you, moron!" Tyrannoranger shouted and slashed Abarenouji. Tyrannoranger then cut off Abarenouji's Tyranno Drill.

"_YAH!_" Tyranno screamed.

"I'll be taking that!" Tyrannoranger shouted and Bakurenoh combined with the Tyranno Drill, "Twin Drill Bakurenoh." The two drills of Bakurenoh spun really fast, "RAHHHHHHH!" Bakurenoh charged at Abarenouji and drilled Abarenouji.

Saiga screamed and Abarenouji Veilus separated which took off the Tyranno Drill from Bakurenoh so it could combine back with Tyranno. Saiga fell down towards the ground but before he impacted, Bakurenoh fired an ice breath at Saiga, impacting and striking him.

Saiga dropped to the ground, his suit dematerializing, and blood running down his mouth.

He landed near the area where Ryuranger and Ninjared were just destroying Natsume and Hayato. Natsume, upon seeing Saiga down, screamed. "SAIGA!" She ditched the fight and ran over to Saiga. She held Saiga, "Saiga, Saiga, SAIGA!" She shook Saiga but Saiga wasn't just responding.

"Saiga!" Hayato yelled but was cut down by Ninjared.

"That's what you all get for playing unfair." Ryuranger said. "I hope you learn this lesson and never again attack blindly ever again." Ryuranger and Ninjared walked away, "or next time, you're all dead."

Ryuranger and Ninjared jumped into Dairenoh. Tyrannoranger inside Bakurenoh said, "Let's go." Bakurenoh then jumped into the air and drilled a hole in the barrier, "let's get out of here."

"LIKE HELL!" A Hawk Evolution Beast, monsters that the Dynaman once fought, jumped into the air and grabbed Bakurenoh.

"What!" Tyrannoranger shouted and Bakurenoh was taken back into the city and crashed onto the ground. The barrier reformed.

"Oh geez, what is this?" Ryuranger growled and got Dairenoh ready for battle. "Best if you summon God Saruder, Sasuke."

"Nah, I'll see what happens first." Ninjared said and rest his head on one of the control orbs of Ryuseioh.

The Evolution Beast clawed Bakurenoh, except Bakurenoh felt nothing since well . . . it's still in Abare Mode so the claws just simply struck the spikes. "Why the hell are you attacking me?" Tyrannoranger asked and Bakurenoh bashed the monster away.

"I won't forgive you for killing me outside the barrier!" The monster growled and drew a scimitar and tried to hit Bakurenoh but Bakurenoh blocked.

"You got the wrong person." Tyrannoranger said figuring that Saiga and this monster must've fought. "So get out of my way!" Bakurenoh stabbed the Monster.

However the Monster drew another Scimitar and smashed Bakurenoh's left arm causing it to drop its Chasmosaurus shield. Then the monster stabbed Bakurenoh. "DIE ABARED!"

"I'm not Abared dumbass!" Tyrannoranger screamed Bakurenoh stabbed at the monster but the monster hit Bakurenoh's sword away and kicked Bakurenoh and flew into the air.

The monster dove down at Bakurenoh in an attempt to destroy Bakurenoh. Bakurenoh looked up and tried to block but then the Hawk Evolution Beat threw a scimitar that pushed Bakurenoh to a building and lock Bakurenoh's arm to the building.

"ARGH!" Tyrannoranger screamed as he tried to get Bakurenoh's arm off, however after entering Abare Mode, Bakurenoh's arm just couldn't get out of the sword as the sword had the arm locked between the spikes. "DAMN IT!"

The Hawk Monster was near, ready to stab Carnoryutus's head so it could get to Abared, whose really Tyrannoranger inside.

Then all of a sudden, a giant sword pierce the barrier and struck the monster saving Tyrannoranger.

"What the?" Tyrannoranger looked at the sword . . . Daizyujin's God Horn!

The clouds separated and a giant robotic god, the Zyurangers' Daizyujin, stood on one of the clouds. "_Tyrannoranger!_"

"What the?" Tyrannoranger was surprised to see Daizyujin in the sky.

"_Use the God Horn, you must get out of this alive!_"

"Hm." Tyrannoranger exited Abare Mode and so did Bakurenoh and grabbed the Scimitar and unlatched Bakurenoh off from the building. "Why are you helping me?" Bakurenoh took hold of the God Horn. "I'm not a good guy."

"_I have my reasons, now go Tyrannoranger!_" Daizyujin disappeared as the clouds clouded up the sky again.

Bakurenoh stood ready while the Evolution Beast got up ready to fight. The Evolution Beast flew at Bakurenoh.

"Ougi." Tyrannoranger said, "Dance of the Dino Kings, Thousand Executions!"

Bakurenoh swung the God Horn, then its Double Tail sword, and then the God Horn again. This repeated for a Thousand times and the beast was in pieces.

"ARGH!" The monster let out one last scream before exploding on spot.

Bakurenoh looked on at the flames that the monster left off and the God Horn flew back into the sky. "Now let's get out of here." Bakurenoh and Dairenoh jumped out of the hole that the God Horn made on the barrier.

While those two mechs left the city, Natsume with the Go-on Silver suit dematerialized, held the wounded Saiga in her arms and let out a cry that sounded throughout the city.

* * *

The wasteland is a dangerous place for any one to roam, however at times a civilian may wander out of the city limits without realizing it. When that happens, monsters will attack.

However whenever a civilian does get attack, you can bet an Academy Warrior will be around to save them. A man carrying a golden sword ran out and parried the monster that attacked the civilian that wander out.

"I'm not going to let you monsters get your way!" The man shouted and pushed the monster away. The sword that this man is holding, is known as the Bull Riot. The man pointed the sword to the sky, "Kishi Tensei!" A blast and the man transformed into a warrior known as, "Kuro Kishi!"

The civilian looked at the warrior and shouted in joy, "it's Bullblack!"

The man, whose name is Koji Namikaze, fell down for a bit, "It's not Bullblack!" Koji shouted and switched his Bull Riot into its rifle mode and started open firing on the monsters that were all over the place, "IT'S KURO KISHI (Black Knight)!" Koji destroyed pretty much all monsters all over the place then jumped in the air and switched his Bull Riot into sword mode, and sliced the leading monster in two with a powerful attack. Then Koji turned to the civilian, who was cowering in fear after seeing Koji burst out in anger like that, "Now, come with me if you want to live!" Koji held out a hand as more and more monsters came dashing by.

The civilian . . . whose a girl by the way, grabbed onto Koji's hand and Koji ran as fast as he could back to the city while cutting through the monsters that got into his way. One unlucky monster who tried to claw Koji instead got a cape flap from Kuro Kishi to block its view and got a blade to the face for its trouble. For if you're a Warrior, you are one who must make sure Miracles appear! And using your cape to distract a monster is a ok as a miracle maker. Go Kuro Kishi Koji, GO!

As the monsters kept coming and coming, a giant black Seijuu emerged from the ground, JuSeijuu (Heavy Star Beast) Gotaurus! Gotaurus stepped on the monsters and ran by Koji and the girl.

"BULLBLACK!" A Bat Monster screamed as it flew towards Koji.

Koji let out a growl, "IT'S KURO KISHI!" Koji threw one slash and slashed the monster into oblivion. Koji looked around and noticed that the monsters were just endless. "All right then, Gotaurus, I need JuKishi's (Heavy Knight) power!"

Gotaurus let out a moo, then its eyes released a beam that changed the armor of Kuro Kishi into a more sleeker red armor on top of the black. At the same time the cape of Kuro Kishi disappeared. Had Gotaurus continue using this beam on Koji, Koji would've grown however since that didn't happen, Koji was instead a human sized version of JuKishi. The eyes of Gotaurus shot out two golden swords known as Bullswords for JuKishi to hold. "Let's go!" Koji continued cutting up the monsters on and on. "CROSS FIRE SLASH!" Koji swung his swords and destroyed a roll of monsters with a powerful attack. Again, however, the endless wave of monsters continued to block the entrance of the city. Koji growled and gripped the girl's hand.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to form Bulltaurus." Koji said, "so you better hold on.

"EH!"

"Gotaurus!" Koji shouted and then Gotaurus fired the red beams again from its eyes, this time growing JuKishi. JuKishi grew and the girl was on JuKishi's giant hand.

The girl gasped as she looked down and in awe at how high she was. JuKishi put the girl on his shoulder.

"Hold on." Koji said. "If you stay there you won't get crushed, JUSHI GASSHIN!" Gotaurus stood up and opened up for a spot for JuKishi to jump into. After JuKishi entered, Gotaurus closed up to create a warrior form. "Bulltaurus!" Bulltaurus combined the two Bullswords into one single double sided Twin Bullsword. "Let's go!" Many of the monsters grew although some couldn't due to an inability to grow. "Let's get you out of here!" Koji referring to the girl. "Bison FIERCE CUT!" Bulltaurus started to spin rapidly and cut through the giant monsters and the resulting spin also struck the grounded monsters. As Bulltaurus spun, the mecha reached the entrance of the city. Gotaurus opened up and Koji jumped out and shrunk into a human sized JuKishi. "We're here!"

Koji opened up the entrance, "thank you!" The girl bowed to Koji and ran in.

Koji then turned to the rest of the monsters. "You're all dead." All the monsters exploded into a glorious blaze. As the blaze brighten up the night sky, JuKishi looked on, reverting back into Kuro Kishi.

* * *

Back at Yatsude Saburo, Takuya was examining the records of the school, trying to find a certain profile. He remembered that a few days ago, the day when he woke up in drag, he was attacked by a female version of Shinkenred. How did that come to be? He was Shinkenred so how come there's another? As he went through the profile, he found another Shinkenred but it wasn't the Female Shinkenred, but instead another version of it. "Why so much?" Takuya had to ask and continued scrolling.

While Takuya was doing his research, a woman came in. This woman had her hair in a ponytail and she wore a red jacket and white skirt. She was carrying a few books which she was going to put back into the room, but when she noticed Takuya's back, she frowned a little, but loosened up and walked up to Takuya, and put her hands over Takuya's eyes.

"WHA WHAT!" Takuya yelped. "Whose there!" He fumbled through his jacket to find the Shodophone except he dropped it in his fumbling.

The girl chuckled, "you're still like a child Taku-chan."

"Who said that!" Takuya turned around in a frenzy and saw the girl, and . . . "wait, who are you?" Takuya recognized the girl from a few days ago since he bumped into her while shopping for groceries (this was also before he ended up fighting Fem Shinkenred).

The girl stared at Takuya blankly, then let out a sigh. _Still can't remember me_. "Well it would be nice if you didn't ask that, because after all we used to play with each other you know."

"Huh?" Takuya said with confused eyes.

"What are you looking at Taku-chan?" The girl said and inched past Takuya and looked at the computer.

"OI!" Takuya shouted, "What are you doing!"

While Takuya was a little bit distracted, the girl started to scroll down the files until she herself came up to the profile of Fem Shinkenred. She then deleted a lot of data from the profile and scrolled back to the profile that Takuya was last looking at.

Takuya then got up, "hey come on, I'm not even sure who you are so can you please not be so . . close to me?"

The girl looked at Takuya, then tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Huh?" Then the girl kicked Takuya in the shins. "ARGH!"

"TAKU-CHAN NO BAKA!" The girl screamed and ran out the door.

"What the hell was that all about." Takuya whined as he got up and sat back down to do his research. As he continued scrolling, he turned his head and realized that the girl dropped something. Takuya looked at what the girl dropped and picked it up himself. He looked at the disk, a disk with the Kanji for King written all over it. When he took a good look at it . . . he realized something . . . a memory of his past . . . a young girl about his age that came to play nearly every day . . . his dad's cousin, "KAORI BA-CHAN!"

The girl who was at the lab earlier was inside her dorm room and gripping onto a photo inside a frame . . . a photo of a young Takuya, "I hate you . . . I hate you . . . why can't you remember me . . . Taku-chan." She let out a whimper and as we can all see, she had a Shodophone in her pockets. "I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

* * *

"_ARGH!"_

"_What's going on!"_

"_Tamashi Frontier is going down!"_

_**What happens now . . .**_

"_TENSOU!"_

"_ARGH!"_

"_Why . . . what's going on with my body!"_

_**This world . . . is not a world for a ranger . . .**_

_**However . . . this world is for another . . .**_

"_TAKA TORA BATTA!"_

"_Ta-To-Ba, TA-TO-BA, TATOBA!"_

_**This world is not a world for Rangers . . . the world of masks is a world for a Masked Rider!**_

"_What heck? A Kamen Rider!"_

"_ORE SANJOU!"_

"_Count your crimes!"_

_. . ._

"_What am I doing here again?"_

"_Oh because you're the most current main rider as of this writing of the promo."_

"_Oh . . . I still don't get it."_

_**The unity of two types of heroes . . . ENGAGE!**_

"_Frontier is stuck on another planet!"_

"_I should be able to get you there."_

"_How?"_

"_I was there before?"_

_**The rescue of the ages . . . against a powerful enemy . . .**_

"_So this is the Academia World . . . I'm just a Passing By Rider, Make sure you remember that! HENSHIN!"_

"_KAMEN RIDE, DECADE!"_

_**Super Sentai Academia Vs Kamen Rider . . . Big Battle Rescue!**_

"_HAH!" _(Four Riders, Den O, Decade, Double with a Fedora, and OOO use a Four Rider Kick on a monster)

* * *

Well that ends this filler chapter, so please review.


	17. To Promote, it Leads to a Heroic Change

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references whether intentional or not.

Well Suseired, if you really wanted to submit Gokaikaiser, you can just talk to me through the chat and see if I'm on and work it out. Because he could be interesting except for his referencing Kamen Rider Birth (I don't like Kamen Rider) and his ability to use other rangers' weapons. That's pretty much the same as transforming into another ranger anyway.

This is a . . . Mark Chapter. Real Sorry about that.

(I added in a Mecha Battle and changed the ending a little so if you come across this chapter again after reading it the first time around, you'll notice something different towards the end of this chapter)

Well anyway let's get this going but first . . .

_You know, I have a son I haven't seen in a while._

_I kind of miss him . . . BUT WHO CARES! HOHOHO! _(The guy's surrounded by a few girls)

_Oh geez, what just fell out of the sky?_

_"So, looks like I'll have to do that today, you ready?"_

_"Ready."_

_"Henshin." _(The guy takes hold of his black Fedora and uses it to push something)

_"CYCLONE! JOKER!" _(He transforms into a Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Double, then he puts his Fedora back on his now helmeted head)

_"Now . . . COUNT YOUR CRIMES!"_

* * *

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 17: To Shamelessly Promote, it leads to a Heroic Change

Mark was sleeping in his chair while Leila was checking up on the specs of the Galleon. When Leila was done, she turned around and smiled when she saw Mark's sleeping face. "He's so cute when he's asleep." Leila said and walked up to Mark. She knelt down so she could see his face, face to face. Leila pecked Mark on the lips and then she asked herself, "I wonder what he's dreaming about."

_After that young boy was told to be Awesome by the man known only as Marvelous, the young boy went on to save his sister and the two embarked on a wonderful journey. They decided to rename themselves as they started their lives anew. Their names? Mark and Leila._

_The two traveled the galaxy for years, passing by many planets, especially a planet where strange bug like heroes roamed, and another planet where metallic heroes were aplenty._

_The two grew up, but alas, their hormones were never satisfied._

_One day the Gokaigalleon was traversing through space towards a planet after leaving a planet known as Earth, where motorcyclists were aplenty._

_Leila sat down on a seat while Mark was piloting the ship. Leila looked down so her brother asked, "what's got you down sis?" Mark asked._

_"It's nothing." Leila replied._

_"You still thinking about how those girls were giving people chocolate from Earth?" Mark asked Leila._

_Leila sat silent for a bit, then replied, "Kind of." Leila said, "it just . . . it kind of makes me sad seeing all those couples down there._

_"What you think you'll grow old and alone with only your brother by your side?" Mark teased._

_Leila didn't reply._

_"Hey don't worry about it!" Mark said, "I'm pretty sure you can find a boyfriend one day when we finally stop adventuring. After all you got a nice ass and some big breasts so you should be able to charm many guys." Mark let out a chuckle._

_"MOU ONII-CHAN!" Leila shouted at Mark, "Don't make me sound like a slut!"_

_"But you look great, how can I not compliment you?" Mark teased. He was teasing his sister, but really, he was actually pretty scared. His sister was awe at the couples that were on Earth, and she most likely wanted to have a man of her own. If only . . . if only he and she weren't related._

_When Mark opened his eyes, his smile dropped to a frown when he found his sister right in front of him with tears falling down her cheeks._

_"BAKA!" Leila screamed, "RYUUYA NII-CHAN NO BAKA!" She started to beat at Mark's chest._

_"OI LEILA!" Mark shouted as she beated at his chest, "Stop that! And didn't I say you shouldn't use that name again?"_

_However Leila didn't let up on her assault. Mark sighed as he knew whenever his sister threw a tantrum, there's really no way to stop her, even if it hurts._

_Then the galleon struck a meteor as Mark was too busy getting beaten up by his sister._

"_EEK!" Leila fell on Mark who tripped backwards on his back and not before accidentally activating the Galleon Cannons._

_Outside the Cannons blasted away any space debris._

_Leila found herself right on top of Mark and Mark gulped as he founded his sister's face near his face. Her face, Mark thought just how much Leila had grown since they were kids. Ever since the beginning, these two were together, right from birth. And now, Mark couldn't help but lust for his sister._

_Lucky for him though, Leila felt the same. Mark has always been there for her. Whenever she felt sad, whenever she was hurt. Mark was always there to protect her. And now, the two were alone in the deep reaches of space._

_The two couldn't stand it any longer. The two were in love with each other and at this very moment, they knew. They kissed each other on the lips, knowing that their love would be eternal._

_Mark and Leila pulled back their lips then Mark whispered into his sister's ears, "Do you love me?" Mark asked. Leila nodded._

"_Onii-chan . . . I want you." Leila whispered back._

"_Are you sure?" Mark asked. Leila nodded. "There's no turning back. If you're willing to accept, then in a few minutes you'll no longer be a maiden. You'll forever belong to me. Are you willing to accept that?"_

_Leila stayed silent for a bit as if she was hesitant, but then replied, "Yes. I offer you my heart, body, and soul."_

_Mark then smirked, "Well then you better not regret this!"_

Mark then woke up as the ship rocked a little, "geez sis, when you stop you should drop anchor." Mark opened his eyes to see his sister right in front of him.

Leila was blushing a little, "sorry bro." She said nervously.

Mark sighed, "just remember to do that next time." Mark said patting his sister on the head. Mark got up and walked up to the control panel.

"Hey bro?" Leila asked.

"Hm?"

"What were you dreaming about?" Leila asked.

Mark perked his ears up. "Why do you ask?"

"You were smirking while you slept." Leila replied, "so it made me curious."

"Our first time." Mark replied nonchalantly.

"Ooh." Leila giggled, "how perverted." She leaned on her brother's back.

"Hey, my dream cut off before the good part." Mark retorted.

* * *

A young eighteen year old boy was tinkering around with a few things while a Mobirate was lying on the table that he was at.

A slightly older man came in after knocking on the door, "so what you working on Kai?" The man asked the boy whose name is Kai.

"Nothing much." Kai said wiping the figure he was working on. "What are you doing here Raito?"

"Well I'm here to tell you that Mai's at the door." Raito the man said to Kai. "You shouldn't be keeping her waiting you know."

"Right, right." Kai said and took off a green jacket from a coat rack. "Well I'm off."

"Take care." Raito said to Kai.

Kai went up to the door and at the same time Natsuki, whose Big One, entered the door, "ooh Kai, going out on a date huh?"

Kai blushed, "yeah." Kai said.

"Well make sure you don't disappoint the gal." Natsuki said. "I met her outside and she's a real nice girl."

"I know that!" Kai yelped, "I've been dating her for a while you know!"

"Well she's a keeper!" Natsuki squealed, "Now go get her."

"Yeesh." Kai said and walked out the door.

Natsuki let out a sigh, "They grow up so fast don't they?"

"You're still fifteen." Raito teased as he came out.

Natsuki pouted, "But I'm mature for my age!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Raito said looking away while chuckling.

* * *

The Mai girl in question is a girl Kai's age wearing a yellow jacket named Mai Millfy, whose Kai's girlfriend. "Wow took you a while to get out of the house." Mai said.

"Can't help it." Kai said. "Raito likes to tease me all the time and even though Natsuki is much younger than I am, she just teases every one she knows." Kai sigh, "it's not easy living with them you know."

"Hey you'll pull through." Mai patted Kai on the back.

"Yeah." Kai nodded.

At that moment, a chimera like Gedoushu jumped out to attack the couple. The two ended up just kicking the monster away.

The Gedoushu got back up and drew a lance, "oh you did not just kick me!" The Gedoushu charged at Kai and Mai.

Kai and Mai turned and kicked the Gedoushu again, "geez, right when we were having a date." Kai sighed.

"Well let's go and do it." Mai said and took out a Mobirate and a yellow ranger key from her pockets.

"Yeah let's." Kai took out a Mobirate and a green ranger key.

"Oh crap." The Gedoushu muttered when he realized he was attacking a couple of rangers.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" Kai and Mai pushed their ranger keys into their Mobirates.

"_GOOOKAIGER!_" The Mobirate announced.

Three green X's and a green V shot out from Kai's Mobirate and transformed Kai into a green Gokaiger, Gokaigreen. Three yellow X's and a yellow V shot out from Mai's Mobirate and transformed her into a yellow Gokaiger, Gokaiyellow.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Mai announced and drew a GokaiSaber and GokaiGun. Kai did the same and both charged at the Gedoushu.

"Yeah right." Then Nanashi and other types of grunts jumped out towards the two rangers.

Mai and Kai drew their GokaiGuns and GokaiSabers and ran towards the battle. Mai skillfully slashed at the oncoming grunts and fired shots whenever she had space. Kai rolled around shooting at the grunts then stood up to cut up a grunt.

The Gedoushu used its lance to hit Kai on the chest. Kai let out a yell when he was launched backwards.

Mai fired at the Gedoushu but the Gedoushu simply drew a sword to parry the shots. "Oh you got to be kidding me." Mai sighed.

Kai got back up and found a GokaiGun, which Mai threw at him, coming at him. Kai caught the gun in his hands.

"Give me a sword!" Mai shouted.

"Oh!" Kai threw his GokaiSaber towards Mai and flipped both guns in his hands. He then pointed at the Gedoushu and started firing his guns while alternating between the left and right guns. "Man you guys are real annoying." Kai said pushing his belt buckle, out popping a key similar to Mark's Tajador, only green and buggy.

"Time we eliminate every single one of you." Mai said pushing her belt buckle, also popping out a similar key, only yellow and catty.

The two took out their keys, flipped the covers, and opened up their Mobirates, "GOKAI CHANGE!" The two announced and pushed the keys in.

"_KAAAMEN RIDER OOO!"_

Six coins shot out after a huge selection of coins appeared around the two. Three yellow coins of different shades for Mai, and three green coins of different shades for Kai. The yellow coins merged into one coin and the green coins merged into one coin and transformed the two rangers into two different forms of Kamen Rider OOO.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The Gedoushu yelped as he had no idea what in the world these two were right now.

Kai stood ready. He was a green Kamen Rider OOO that had a insect theme. Gatakiriba Combo.

_GOT GOT GOT GOT!_

_GOT GOT GOT GOT!_

_GA TA KIRI BA! GA TA KIRI BA! GA TA KIRI BA! GATAKIRBA!_

_GA TA KIRI BA! GA TA KIRI BA! GA TA KIRI BA! GATAKIRBA!_

Mai was a wild cat rider, Kamen Rider OOO Latoratah combo. Her lion head released a hot light, "YOW!" The Gedoushu and the grunts all yelped.

_LATORATAH! LA-TORA-TAH! RATAH RATAH LATORATAH !_

_LATORATAH! LA-TORA-TAH! RATAH RATAH LATORATAH !_

"Well then, let's get this going!" Mai announced and two claw weapons on her hands flipped out. Mai ran at the monsters with great speed, while her lion head burned away at the monsters.

Kai's legs changed into grasshopper legs and leapt high into the air. He came down with his mantis blades on his arms and sliced up a Nanashi. Kai kept swinging his arms and made a path through the grunts. A Gormin Sailor held out a gun ready to shoot Kai but Kai's Stag Beetle head fired out lightning which zapped the Sailor into ash.

Kai got surrounded, then all of a sudden, Kai multiplied into many Gatakiriba OOO's. He proceeded to mutilate the grunts with his clones.

Mai clawed at the Gedoushu who tried to strike back at Mai with its sword but Mai simply parried the sword with her claws. Then Mai kicked the Gedoushu, REALLY FAST! That's what you get when you have cheetah legs. "SORYAH!" Mai kicked the Gedoushu away. Mai then charged at the Gedoushu.

"Screw this!" The Gedoushu yelped then grabbed a poor Rinshi and threw the Rinshi at Mai. Mai grabbed the Rinshi, clawing into its body, jumped in the air, and kicked the Rinshi really fast with her lightning fast legs.

"HORAHORAHORAHORA!" Mai yelled as she kicked the poor Rinshi into exploding. Do not worry poor Rinshi, you shall be avenged. Mai will now kill the monster who pushed you in front her, resulting in her killing you.

Mai landed then took the OOO Scanner from the side of her belt. She titled her belt buckle and scanned the three yellow coins in it.

"_SCANNING CHARGE!_"

Mai crossed her arms, then three yellow rings shot out in behind the running Gedoushu. "You are so dead!" Mai yelled then ran through the yellow rings with great speed. Her claws started to glow with the same energy that her lion head kept releasing. The Gedoushu didn't notice when Mai cut it from behind.

"OOH!" The monster yelped when ffhe got cut. He turned and dropped onto his back and exploded. Then he grew due to his second life, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"Kai!" Mai shouted.

Kai slashed a Nanashi down, "All right, my turn." Kai said taking up the OOO Scanner. In fact, every single one of the Gatakiriba clones took the OOO Scanner in hand. Every one of them tilted their belts and scanned the green medals within.

"_SCANNING CHARGE!_" Times however many clones were out there!

Kai looked up and so did every clone, then all of them jumped high into the air, "HAH!" Kai yelled and so did every single clone. They all flew at the Gedoushu with a flying side kick ready to kick the monster into oblivion. All the clones landed and kicked one huge gaping hole into the monster. Which was created by not simply kicking the Gedoushu, but by each clone cutting up the Gedoushu when they made it inside. Then all the clones merged back into one Gatakiriba OOO as Kai landed on the ground. The Gedoushu exploded in a glorious blaze!

"Well that's done." Mai said then all of sudden, a beam shot her. "EEK!"

"MAI!" Kai screamed but then he too was shot with a beam.

A humanoid monster covered with black exoskeleton with a head resembling an insect with white, pupil-less eyes. and beetle like horns to the side appeared. He had orbs on his gauntlet like arms and claws for feet. There was a small emblem on his chest. His insect wings were folded on his back.

"What the!" Kai yelped when he had no idea what kind of monster that was, "what are you?"

The monster simply growled, "Battle Creature . . . Zangaro." It announced then blades shot out from its elbows. It charged at Kai and Mai.

Kai and Mai both drew their own Medaljaliburs and ran at this monster named Zangaro. Zangaro slashed Kai on the chest while Mai tried hitting Zangaro. Mai got the hit in, but Zangaro simply just wasn't phased. Zangaro slashed Kai and Mai and kicked the two away.

Mai tried another strategy and tried burning Zangaro with the intense heat from her lion head. Zangaro countered with cold shooting out from its ribs. This cold ended up blasting Mai and Kai.

Zangaro then opened up its chest, "Now, you're mine." Zangaro said. Magnetic ropes shot out from its chest.

"WATCH OUT!" Mai pushed Kai away and got caught in the ropes. "EEK!"

"MAI!" Kai screamed. He growled then multipled into a hundred Gatakiriba's and ran at

Zangaro in an attempt to cut Zangaro down. Zangaro simply blasted them with his eye beams.

All hundred clones fell and merged back into one Gatakiriba. Kai could only watch in horror as Mai was about to enter Zangaro's body.

That was, until a gun fired. Mai was dropped and she ran back to Kai. "Who did that?" Zangaro growled.

Footsteps sounded, dramatic music started to crescendo! A red jacketed man appeared while holding out a GokaiGun. "That's not really nice you know." Mark's voice sounded.

Kai and Mai turned to where Mark was coming from.

Zangaro stared at Mark, "Pirate." Zangaro said. "You have quite the bounty on your head, you sure you really want to face off?"

"Hey give me a break." Mark scowled and rubbed the back of his head, "my sister's asking me to do this, just like last time when that group of people was fighting that one weird red ranger guy. Horrible memories man, that one red guy that I was saving killed off that red ranger guy before I even got a chance to steal anything from him. Nothing came out of it and I'm still mad about that." Then Mark pointed at Zangaro's chest emblem, "However, I want that thing from your chest so I'll cut it off you."

"Just try it." Zangaro taunted and then Sugormin, blue elite Zangyack grunts, jumped out while being followed by Gormin Sailors.

"Fine." Mark smirked then took out his Gokaired Ranger Key. "Gokai Change!" He pushed the key into his Mobirate.

"_GOOOKAIGER!_" All past red rangers (at least the ones before Gokaired) ran behind Mark while three red X's and a V shot out to crash into Mark to transform him into Gokaired. The red ranger mob disappeared.

Mark flipped his GokaiGun in his hands and drew his GokaiSaber, "Let's make this showy!" Mark fired once at Zangaro, who just ignored getting hit and charged.

Kai and Mai got up and started fighting off the grunts.

A Sugormin tried to claw Mark but Mark back stepped, stabbed a Gormin Sailor that was behind him, and fired at the Sugormin's chest. "Out of my way!" Mark yelled and pulled his GokaiSaber out to cut down the same grunt that he stabbed. Zangaro sliced at Mark with his (Zangaro) elbow blades but Mark kept back stepping away. Mark fired once but Zangaro was unfazed. "Yeesh." Mark yelped. Mark back stepped as Zangaro came down with a blade, then Mark tried cutting Zangaro. Zangaro again felt nothing. "You're a tough little guy aren't you?" Zangaro swiped at Mark and Mark simply jumped away. "Then I guess it's time to do just that." Mark pushed his belt buckle and took out the Tajador key. "Gokai Change!"

"_KAAAMEN RIDER OOO!_"

Flames bursted out and the Tajador coin appeared to transform Mark into Kamen Rider OOO Tajador Combo. Mark's fist blazed up and Mark smashed Zangaro on the face. Mark kept doing this for a little bit until he just realized Zangaro just wasn't feeling stuff.

"You're an asshole you know that?" Mark growled then the Taja Spinner shot out from his chest coin and Mark finally started doing damage by using the Taja Spinner to ignite his fists to smash Zangaro. Mark used a roundhouse kick which cut Zangaro as Mark's legs were full of blades.

Zangaro growled and the orbs on his gauntlets opened up to fire organic missiles at Mark.

Mark countered by holding his hands up, "Ha . . ." Peacock Feather projections emerged from his back, Mark thrust his hands forward, "HAH!" The feathers flew at Zangaro's missiles, impacting against them, creating small explosions around that blew the combatants away.

Mark, Kai, and Mai ended up standing near each other. "Had enough yet?" Mark said as he stood up, except Zangaro was a bit too far away to hear Mark.

Mai noticed that they had three Kamen Rider OOO's standing there. "Hey, you two, take out two of yfour coins so we can do something sweet."

"What?" Mark asked.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

Then Mai whispered into Kai's ears, "We'll use his weapons and each other's powers to beat up that Zangaro guy, seeing as how for some weird reason this guy's weapons seem to be effective. I want revenge after all. I don't want the red guy to take all the credit you know."

Kai nodded, "I see."

"So which coin do you guys want?" Mark asked while looking at the coins in his tilted belt buckle.

"I want your coin to the right." Mai replied.

"I guess I'll take the middle one." Kai said.

"Well give me some too." Mark said. "But if you steal them, I'll keelhaul you two!"

Mai threw Mark her middle coin and Kai her right coin.

Kai threw Mark his right coin and Mai his middle coin.

Mark switched the coins out, "so uh, what do I do?" Mark asked.

"You scan them like you do for your finisher." Mai said.

"I see." Mark said taking his OOO Scanner in hand. All three scanned at the same time.

"_TAKA TORA BATTA!_" Mark's belt sounded. (while Kai's went _KUWAGATA KUJAKU CHEETAH and Mai's went LION KAMAKIRI CONDOR!_) "_TA TO BA! TA-TO-BA TATOBA!_" Nine coins, in the row of Red, Yellow, and Green for Mark, Green, Red, and Yellow for Kai, and Yellow, Green, and Red for Mai all appeared and merged into three different multi colored coins to transform their user into a new form. The basic appearance of each section of the user stayed the same depending on how the part looked on the original user, except for Mark's helmet which changed from a large wing head with red eyes to a small wing head with green eyes. Kai noticed the change and he was surprised to see a difference. Mai already knew that Mark's helmet would look different and Mark simply assumed his head stayed the same as the other two's heads didn't change at all. Kai and Mai were in random combos, Gatajatah and Lakiridor respectively, whereas Mark was in, supposedly a combo, Tatoba (TRAFFIC LIGHT!) Combo . . . even though it seems like a random combo.

_TA-TO-BA TATOBA!_

_TA-TO-BA TATOBA!_

_TA-TO-BA TATOBA!_

_TA-TO-BA TATOBA!_

Mark folded his arms, "Well then, let's go!" Mai and Kai charged first.

Kai used the Taja Spinner to ignite his fists and he smashed at the grunts. A Sugormin fired a beam at Kai but Kai simply blocked with the Taja Spinner. Kai's Kuwagata head shot lightning to zap the Sugormin, paralyzing it. Kai then ran up to the Sugormin and started to rapidly side kick the Sugormin, until the Sugormin exploded. Then Kai scanned his belt buckle with the OOO Scanner, "_SCANNING CHARGE!_" Green, Red, and Yellow rings shot out in front of Kai. Kai then ran rapidly past the three rings while his horns started to charge. Kai held his head in front and head butted any grunt he came by with a lightning horn attack, destroying them.

Mai slashed the grunts that came along and used her talon legs to cut a Sugormin. A Gormin Sailor tried to whack Mai but Mai simply parried with her Kamikiri Swords and then kneed the Sailor. Then Mai stabbed her Kamikiri swords into the back of the Gormin Sailor. Three Sugormins were dashing towards Mai from behind. Mai turned around and her lion head emitted a bright flash that blinded the Sugormin. Mai scanned the medals in her OOO Driver. "_SCANNING CHARGE!_" Mai jumped in the air, blinding the Sugormin again with her lion head's light. Three rings, Yellow, Green, and Red shot out in front of her. She dove down towards the three rings. Her legs extended out a talon shaped knife and she latched onto the center Sugormin after passing all three rings. Then Mai swung her arms once and sliced all three Sugormin into oblivion.

Mark was punching away at a Sugormin, who kept relentlessly dashing at Mark. Mark punched the Sugormin once, then kicked the grunt away. "I wonder what weapons I have." Mark wondered and checked his body. He couldn't figure out anything. He did however noticed that Kai and Mai had attacks coming from their heads so Mark tried it out, "let's see some eye beams!" Mark announced. Instead his eyes started to glow and started pinpointing targets and looking further than normal. That wasn't what Mark wanted. "LAME!" Mark whined. The Sugormin charged and Mark swung his arms and the Tora Claws flipped out, "ooh that looks fun." Mark kept swinging the claws, clawing at the Sugormin. When the Sugormin was down, Mark wondered what else he could do. The others had leg powers like super speed and knife kicks. Mark wondered what his legs could do. Mark prepared for an attack with his legs as the Sugormin got back up. Mark instead got . . . his legs to transform into grasshopper legs, "wait what!" Mark looked down at his legs and noticed just how . . . awkward it look. He thought it didn't look that great. "OH COME ON!" Mark screamed as he jumped high into the air. Mark came down unprepared and ended up getting smacked away by the Sugormin. "OOF!" Mark kept got up, "ok, NOW I'M MAD!" Then used the OOO Scanner to scan the three medals in his belt buckle.

"_SCANNING CHARGE!_"

Mark's legs transformed into grasshopper legs, "I HATE YOU!" Nonetheless he continued as three rings, Red, Yellow, and Green(TRAFFIC LIGHT!) flew out in front of him after he made a great leap. Mark dove down the three rings as his legs, now back to normal, absorbed the energy from the three rings. Mark kicked the Sugormin with a flying drop kick. The Sugormin flew to a group of grunts with the energy from the finisher still in its body. The Sugormin exploded, and the resulting explosion took out the group of grunts.

Mark landed in front of a building with clear glass windows, and wouldn't you know it, Mark could see his reflection . . . and found out just how his head now looked. "SAY WHAT!" Mark shouted. "First the lack of weapons from my head, then grasshopper legs from my legs (the claws were cool though), and now I find out that my head isn't as awesome as before! WHY! Why does my head not look cool anymore!" Mark screamed to the heavens-and got whacked on the head for good measure by Zangaro.

"Hey, I'm still in this battle." Zangaro said coldly.

"Well screw you!" Mark kept punching at Zangaro and noticed that he (Mark) wasn't doing anything to Zangaro. "I suck . . . so much." Mark was then back handed by Zangaro. Mark rolled on the ground and cried out in agony, "Awesomeness, lacking. Losing . . . power."

"_Oh please, don't be so dramatic Onii-chan._" Leila's voice sounded from a Mobirate that just appeared out of nowhere in Mark's hands.

"I know, but still. This form just isn't cool at all." Mark complained as Zangaro came running at him. Mark then drew the Medaljalibur . . . again from just out of nowhere while his Mobirate is now nowhere to be seen, and slashed Zangaro really hard, "I'M MAD REALLY MAD!" Mark screamed. Mark slashed Zangaro and then kicked Zangaro away. Mark then turned to the camera, "hey, since I'm not as awesome as before might as well scream like an idiot right?" Well you're an idiot anyway. Mark kept cutting at Zangaro, but more Gormin and Sugormin started to bombard Mark. "NO! I want to kick that guy's ass!"

But nope, instead we now have Mai and Kai who are both double teaming against Zangaro. Zangaro tried latching onto Kai to absorb him, but his Taja Spinner ignited to burn Zangaro. "Time for a finish!" Kai exclaimed as Mai kicked and slashed Zangaro. Kai took out his three Core Medals and put them into his Taja Spinner. After that he scanned the Taja Spinner.

"_KUWAGATA KUJAKU CHEETAH!" _The Taja Spinner announced. "_GIN GIN GIN! GIGA SCAN!_" The Taja Spinner ignited with the energy of the three Core Medals, then Kai thrust out his arm, firing out a giant fireball that struck Zangaro, blasting him away.

Zangaro landed with a huge thud, but he sure wasn't done yet as he got back up.

"Ah mou, you don't give up do you?" Mai whined.

Mark kept bashing at the grunts with his Medaljalibur, "This is for my head not doing anything but pinpoint," Mark said slashing a Sugormin, "this is for my legs only being able to transform into Grasshopper legs," Mark stabbed a Gormin Sailor in the gut, "this is for my arms having cool claw weapons!" Mark slashed a Gormin Sailor, "oh wait, that's a cool thing. Forget about that." Mark killed the Gormin Sailor anyway with another slash, then Mark stabbed a Sugormin behind him, "and this . . . this is for my head not being the cool head from before anymore!" Mark let out a huge battle cry and pulled back. Then Mark held out three gray coins known as Cell Medals. He inserted them into a slot in the Medaljalibur. Mark then scanned the sword with his OOO Scanner.

"_TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!_" The Medaljalibur started to glow.

"SCREW YOU ALL!" Mark yelled and then slashed a giant slash that seemed to cut EVERYTHING IN HALF! But then reality decided to fix itself by pulling itself back together . . . while leaving the slashes in the grunts that were unlucky to get hit by the slash. Wow, reality is a bitch. The grunts all exploded in a glorious blaze. "Ooh, I didn't know I had an awesome attack like that."

"EEK!" A girl's voice sounded an all of a sudden, a pink Gokaiger was thrown into the battle and nearly hit Mark had Mark's Taka Head not seen her coming a mile away. Mark should be grateful for his head's special powers you know.

Mark stared at the pink Gokaiger a bit and wondered how come the suit looked so much like a Ranger Key he once had.

Gokaipink, whose name is Rina so we don't have to constantly call her Gokaipink, got up and drew her GokaiGun and fired at a monster she was fighting.

The monster looked like a yellow and brown humanoid Hercules beetle. He had thirteen organic laser lenses set in each of his limbs and on his forehead. This monster's name? Breaker.

"That's not going to work on me little missy." Breaker said slyly. Then fired lasers from one of the laser lenses on its body.

Mark simply stepped a little bit to the side to let Rina take all the hits.

Rina then pushed her belt buckle revealing a key, "I'm not going to lose here to you!" Rina then took out a white key, which looked somewhat like Mark's Tajador key only white and heavy. Rina pushed it into her Mobirate.

"_KAAAMEN RIDER OOO!_" The Mobirate announced.

A white, silver, and black coin shot out to merge into one coin to transform Rina into a white, silver, and black Kamen Rider OOO Sagozo combo.

_SAGAZO, SUN GOES UP- SAGOZO! SUN GOES UP!_

_SAGAZO, SUN GOES UP- SAGOZO! SUN GOES UP!_

Rina then started to beat her chest, firing out a shock wave while screamed hot bloodedly.

Breaker was real surprised to see all this happening. Then Rina jumped really high, why? Because she manipulated gravity to give some height to her jump.

Rina landed and punched Breaker real hard with her giant gauntlets then grabbed Breaker and threw Breaker away. Rina then took the OOO Scanner in hand and scanned her belt buckle.

"_SCANNING CHARGE!_"

"Wow for some reason I'm hearing that a lot as of recently." Mark remarked.

Rina's body lifted from the ground, then came down to smash the ground with a kick. The kick created some rocks to emerge and trap Breaker . . . and a poor Sugormin who accidentally got in front of Breaker. Rina manipulated gravity to bring them closer and she also charged as well. "HAH!" She thrust her hands and her head forward, destroying the Sugormin with a horned headbutt and a giant punch. But she didn't hit Breaker. "Oh damn."

Breaker swung his arms and slashed Rina with a laser cut then whacked Rina away. Rina stumbled around and at the same time, a monster was thrown above her head.

This monster looked like a purple humanoid with many crystals implanted in various parts of its body. Its face is like human but black with pupil less eyes and on its head were antler like horns. This monster is named Haskol. "Damn it!" The monster growled which kind of bewildered Breaker.

Then the opponent of Haskol jumped out, Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo! Really Gokaiblue, Fujiwara but eh.

"You're done!" Fujiwara shouted and used a scan.

"_SCANNING CHARGE!_"

"I never get tired of that." Mark remarked.

Fujiwara held out the whips of Shauta and as they charged with lightning, he used them to warp around Haskol.

Haskol however was absorbing the lightning so a barrier of lightning was being created in front of it.

The octopus legs of Shauta opened up and turned into a drill for Fujiwara to use, "HAH!" Fujiwara yelled and came down ready to drill Haskol, only to hit against Haskol's barrier. However Fujiwara did end up kicking Haskol into Breaker so the two were pushed away.

Breaker ended landing near Zangaro. Breaker got up and looked at Zangaro and one could tell Breaker was just smirking when he saw Zangaro. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Zangaro."

"What do you want?" Zangaro asked while he whacked Mai away.

"Just wondered where you went, you failure." Breaker chuckled. "After all . . . you're not needed." Rina charged at Breaker and tried punching Breaker but Breaker simply back handed Rina away.

Zangaro grabbed Kai's head and threw Kai onto the ground. "No reason."

Haskol ignored the two and got back into the fight with Shauta.

"Well then, you think you can defeat all of these rangers." Breaker said chuckling while kicking Rina away. Rina fired her gauntlets at Breaker then dashed at Breaker to hit Breaker with a heavy kick.

"I intend to." Zangaro replied menacingly.

Mark yawned. "This is totally boring." He wasn't really doing much in this battle. After all, he just came in to help Mai and Kai as Leila asked him to do it but now four more fighters joined. And to top it off, it's not like Mark has anything against these enemies. Mai and Kai had a grudge against Zangaro, Rina was fighting Breaker, and Fujiwara was just fighting Haskol who seems to not have any connection to any of these monsters. Mark wanted to leave but he wanted to make sure his red coins weren't stolen. That and he still hasn't taken Zangaro's emblem yet. "Well let's get this going!" Mark ran towards the battle and ran up to Mai and Kai. Mark took the four coins that didn't belong to their respective user.

"HEY!" Mai and Kai shouted.

Mark took out his yellow and green medals and gave them back to their original users while also putting back the ones he stole from the two earlier. He put his Tajador medals back into his belt buckle. Mark then scanned all three belt buckles, "_TAKA KUJAKU CONDOR! (KUWAGATA KAMAKIRI BATTA! LION TORA CHEETAH!)_"

_LE SU YE SU HA SE HA SE WU SE NA HA_

_TIME JUDGED ALL!_

_TA JA DORU! TA JA DORU!_

_TIME JUDGED ALL!_

_TA JA DORU! TA JA DORU!_

_TIME JUDGED ALL!_

_TA JA DORU! TA JA DORU!_

_TIME JUDGED ALL!_

_TA JA DORU! TA JA DORU!_

Then Mark took hold of five different colored Ranger Keys, "hey all of you, you're helping me make this showy."

"HUH?" The other Gokaigers all asked.

Peacock feathers flew out from Mark's back blasting away all the enemies.

"Come on now, time for a Gokai Change!" Mark threw the keys to each ranger. Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink.

All of them pulled out a Mobirate from thin air.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" Mark announced and every one followed suit.

"_MYYYSTINGER!_"

In a blaze of elements, all of them transformed into five rangers.

Mark was Red Knight as we've seen much earlier during his ten red Final Wave. Fujiwara was a Blue Mage that looked like the suit was modified to be male. Mai was a Yellow Archer that looked like the suit was modified to be female obviously with the opened skirt that the males didn't have. Kai was a Green Brute. Rina was a Pink Maiden.

Mark flapped his cape around and drew his sword from his side, "Red Knight!"

Fujiwara held a small scepter, "Blue Mage!"

Mai drew a bow gun, "Yellow Archer!"

Kai held an axe, "Green Brute!"

Rina swung around a staff, "Pink Maiden!"

"Warrior Sentai, Mystinger!" Mark announced, "Let's break through!"

All five ran at the monsters. Fujiwara casted water spells from his scepter, creating geysers and the likes. However this wasn't his style, so he created one giant pillar of water and jumped in the sky and made a water sword from his scepter and slashed a Sugormin in half.

Mai kept shooting her bow gun with lightning bolts coming out of her gun. A Gormin Sailor tried to whack her but Mai simply swung her bow gun and shot down all the grunts around her. She then jumped high into the air and fired out huge lightning streams from her bow gun.

Kai kept chopping at the grunts with his axe. He rolled against the ground and stabbed the ground with his axe, creating rock pillars from the ground. Kai then chopped any grunts that dare to fall near him.

Rina swung her staff around whacking at the grunts. She casted a wind spell that blew away the grunts, and kept swinging. She prepared for a final spell, creating a huge tornado around her. She ran around blowing enemies into the air and finishing them off with winds of blades coming from her tornado.

Mark's Knight sword ignited and he slashed at the grunts and slashed Zangaro, Breaker, and Haskol. A Sugormin grabbed Mark's cape in an attempt to choke Mark. Mark however just smirked. "Bye, bye." Mark's cape ignited and the Sugormin felt the pain. Then Mark's cape detached and Mark took hold of the cape and started to swing the flaming cloth at the Sugormin and burned any other grunt that got near him. Then Mark prepared for a final attack, "Mystic Seal!" A red rune circle appeared in front of him, then Mark ran through the circle and slashed the Sugormin in two with a powerful magic slash. Mark then threw another set of keys towards the other rangers. "Time to change again!"

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

"_SHIN GEEEKIRANGER!_"

The five of them transformed into a team that was active in 2018, the Shin Gekirangers!

Mark was a liger red ranger, "Shin Gekired!"

Fujiwara was a blue shark ranger, "Gekiaqua!"

Mai was a yellow wolf ranger, "Gekisaffron!"

Kai was a green cheetah ranger, "Gekigreen!"

Rina was a pink jaguar ranger, "Gekipink!"

"Shin Jyuken Sentai!" Mark announced, "SHIN GEKIRANGERS!"

Mark used tiger and lion fist attacks on Zangaro. Rina and Kai drew colored Shin Gekitonfas and used them in Tonfa Mode and then in Long Baton Mode to hit Haskol away.

Fujiwara used two Shin Gekisabers, which were larger than Taiga's Gekisaber. "HA!" Fujiwara skillfully cut at Breaker with the two swords, then the two sword both changed into Double Sided Swords. Fujiwara spun his swords really fast and sliced Breaker. Then Fujiwara put the two double sided swords into a cross shaped weapon. Fujiwara swung the weapon around, cutting at the enemies like its a boomerang.

Mai bashed at Breaker with her elbows and knees. "HORAH!" Mai bashed Breaker into the air with a huge uppercut. "Here's one more for good measure!" Mai jumped in the air. A stake appeared on her elbows and she jammed her elbows into Breaker, "HORAHORAHORA!" Mai yelled and kept kneeing Breaker before kicking Breaker back towards the ground.

Mark kicked Zangaro away, Rina and Kai jabbed Haskol off. "I shouldn't even be here!" Haskol complained.

The five rangers regrouped. "Let's change once more." Mark said and threw the other four ranger keys.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

"_SEEEINARANGER!_"

Mark transformed into Seinared, which again appeared in the ten red Final Wave. The others transformed into four different Seinarangers, similar to Seinared but differently themed. Seinablue, Seinayellow, Seinagreen, and Seinaviolet.

"And now, Seinaruki Drive!" Mark drew the giant sword on his back. Fujiwara drew a spear from his back. Mai drew an axe from her back. Kai drew a hammer from his back. Rina drew a gun from her back. "HAH!" The five rangers used their weapons and blasted the most of grunts into oblivion with a huge beam blast.

This didn't finish off the three monsters and a few Sugormin. The monsters blasted at the rangers.

Mark threw his sword into the air and the sword transformed back into the GokaiSaber. All the Gokaigers transformed back into Gokaigers. Mark grabbed his GokaiSaber and jumped at the enemies along with the other Gokaigers. "HAH!"

"HAH!" Fujiwara shouted.

"YAH!" Mai shouted.

"HO!" Kai shouted.

"RAH!" Rina shouted.

All Five Gokaigers started slashing at the monsters and the Sugormin. The monsters all ended up rolling away.

Kai threw his GokaiSaber to Mai and Mai threw Kai a GokaiGun. Fujiwara threw a GokaiGun at Rina and Rina threw her GokaiSaber towards Fujiwara.

All five rangers pushed their belt buckles and opened their weapons. Each ranger shot out two keys, their Gokaiger Key and Kodenranger Keys. They pushed their weapons together.

"_FINAL WAVE!_"

Kai and Rina fired their guns at a Sugormin and Breaker, destroying them. Fujiwara and Mai jumped at a Sugormin and Haskol and slashed the Sugormin and Haskol into oblivion. Mark fired a GokaiGun bullet then slashed to accelerate the bullet, impacting against the last Sugormin, which pushed Zangaro away. The Sugormin exploded but Zangaro was still around.

Mark sighed, "Well then, one more time." Mark pushed his belt buckle along with each other Gokaiger. Out shot, five red ranger keys!

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

"_KOOODENRANGER!_" Mark transformed into Kodenred.

"_KOOOUKENGER!_" Fujiwara transformed into Koukenred.

"_KAAARURANGER!_" Mai transformed into Karured.

"_KAAAGERANGER!_" Kai transformed into Kagered.

"_KAAARIRANGER!_" Rina transformed into Karired.

Zangaro gasped when he came across all five rangers and turned to the readers, "Seriously, five red rangers? COME ON!" Zangaro turned back to the rangers.

"Time for the finish!" Mark announced.

Kai drew a Vampire sword and Mai drew two swords and both started cutting at Zangaro. "TAKE THIS!" Both shouted and slashed once upwards, creating a fiery bat emblem on Zangaro.

Fujiwara used giant Byakko Claws while Rina held lion knuckle claws. Both cat rangers clawed at the emblem, enlarging it into a storm of flames, "RAR!" The two of them pushed Zangaro away.

Mark was in the air and he was doing a few flips around a giant dragon projection, "Hyper Blazing Break!" Mark announced and came flying down from a propelled fire breath towards Zangaro. Mark absorbed the flames around Zangaro and kicked Zangaro, which resulted in Zangaro's emblem falling off and into Mark's hands.

Zangaro's body started electrocuting, but he fell back, and exploded as Mark and the other Gokaigers walked away and transformed back into their default Gokaiger forms.

As Mark was about to leave, he got a huge surprise in that that Breaker, Haskol, and a whole bunch of Sugormin grew. Some OoNanashi also appeared to join the fight. "OH SHIT!" Mark yelped.

Breaker chuckled while Haskol was freaking out, "Oh come on! My story hasn't actually started yet and I'm here! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Breaker on the other hand was ready to smash all five Gokaigers.

While Kai, Mai, Fujiwara, and Rina were all frantically trying to get away, Mark simply opened and his Mobirates and, "Leila!"

The Gokaigalleon came over to hit Breaker with the swords on its bow.

Mark hooked onto the ship and got on.

The other four Gokaigers noticed that the Gokaigalleon should have four Gokai machines for them to use . . . so each of them decided to stowaway onto the ship.

Mark got into the cockpit and got ready to fight the battle. "All right, let's do this!" Mark shouted when all of the other Gokaigers came in to sit by their helms, surprising Leila at the same time since she was just standing inside in the back.

"Who are you guys?" Leila asked.

The other four Gokaigers all turned to Leila, "shouldn't we be asking why there's a woman standing here." Mai asked.

Rina on the other hand, simply ignored Leila as Rina seemed nervous about something.

"No, seriously, what are you guys doing in here?" Mark now asked.

"We're all Gokaigers, at least let us use our mechs." Fujiwara said coldly.

Mark sighed, "fine, fine. But you better not scratch anything. Marvelous has entrusted me with this so don't mess anything up."

"By the way seriously, who is that woman in the back?" Kai asked.

"I have a name you know!" Leila shouted. "It's Leila."

"My sister." Mark said.

"Huh, she's easy on the eyes." Kai remarked, which got Mai to squeak in anger.

"Aw how nice." Leila said with a teasing tone and at the same time Mark slammed Kai against the green helm.

"What did you do that for!"

"My sister is off limits." Mark growled.

"Hey I get she's your sister and all but I don't even know you that well to warrant an off limit deal!" Mai was just about ready to beat Kai up but Mark beat her to it.

"She's mine you know." Mark said. Every one was silent. "She and I are together."

Every one let out a huge gasp, and all of a sudden Rina's personality seemed to take a 180. "Ooh, how was it? What did you two do together?" Rina sounded really . . . flirty. "I bet the bed must have been . . ."

Mark and Leila pulled out a GokaiGun and shot Rina. "Shut up thief." Leila said to Rina, recognizing her voice, "I recognize that voice anywhere. I'm still mad at you for stealing that pink key from me."

"GEEZ!" Rina growled. She wanted to stay silent so Leila and Mark don't figure out who she was but her cover has now been blown.

"Actually I'm wondering, shouldn't the monsters be attacking right now?" Kai asked.

"I'm blasting with the Galleon Cannons right now." Mark replied nonchalantly.

Outside each monster was trying to get close but the Galleon Cannons were just shooting them on and on.

"Now, all of you want to help, then let's go!" Mark shouted and spun his helm. Each other Gokaiger then disappeared with their helm into another machine. "Let's go Gokai Machines!"

Gokaigalleon then shot out its four other Gokai Machines. Blue Gokaijet, Yellow Gokaitrailer, Green Gokairacer, and Pink Gokaimarine.

Gokaijet maneuvered around, shooting at the Sugormin. Breaker retaliated by firing lasers. "Like that will hit!" Fujiwara shouted an Gokaijet flipped away.

Gokaitrailer kept driving towards the monster, "TAKE THIS!" Mai yelled and crashed into a Sugormin, which fell on a Nanashi and continued on.

"YAH!" Kai spun his helm and lasers fired from the Gokairacer. Gokairacer drove around and kept shooting down grunts.

Somehow a river just appeared out of nowhere for Gokaimarine to float on. She fired torpedoes that went up a ramp and hit Haskol, "How do you like that?" Rina said with a flirtatious voice.

"All right, you guys have done enough." Mark said.

"KAIZOKU GATTAI!" Mark and Leila both announced.

All five Gokai Machines flew into space to initiate their combination.

The arms of Gokaioh slammed into the Gokaigalleon creating sparks. Then Gokaimarine and Gokaitrailer became legs. The helmet shot off of Gokaijet was put on by Gokaioh, giving it its smirk.

"Complete, Gokaioh!" Mark announced as the other four Gokaigers appeared in the cockpit.

Gokaioh fell back to the battlefield.

"Let's break through!" Mark announced as Gokaioh held its Gokai Swords.

Breaker created a laser blade in his hands and charged at Gokaioh.

Haskol wanted to survive so created lightning fists to battle.

Gokaioh slashed some Sugormin and parried Breaker's laser blade. "Not good enough." Mark said and used his Gokaired key to open up the Gokai Cannon to shoot Breaker.

Breaker didn't falter and fired beams at Gokaioh. Gokaioh gracefully dodged around the beams but was caught by Haskol from behind.

"SHOCK!" Haskol screamed and Gokaioh was zapped.

"ARGH!" The Gokaigers and Leila screamed as Gokaioh kept shaking.

Some Nanashi ran up to cut Gokaioh on the chest and some Sugormin ran up to slam Gokaioh into the air.

"WHOA!" The Gokaigers screamed as Gokaioh spun around. Leila was in her brother's arms so she wouldn't fall. Gokaioh started to fall.

Breaker found the perfect spot to shoot the vulnerable Gokaioh so Breaker waited for the time to shoot.

"AH! We're going to get hit!" Mai yelped.

"AND WE CAN'T FLY!" Kai screamed.

Mark just smirked. "YOTO!" Mark spun his helm and Gokaioh got its composure back to float in the air, while Breaker fired a beam thinking Gokaioh would fall into the beam.

"What."

"What!"

"WHAT!" All the monsters and the other Gokaigers that weren't Mark shouted.

"What?" Mark asked.

"How come Gokaioh can fly!" Rina shouted. "Gokaioh shouldn't be able to fly without Magidragon!"

"The history books say so." Fujiwara said.

"What's Magidragon?" Mark asked scratching his helmet. "And I've modified Gokaioh so it could fly in the atmosphere. Beats having to constantly change back into the Galleon in order to fly you know."

"BASTARD!" Breaker screamed and fired one huge beam while Haskol helped by shooting lightning.

Gokaioh simply floated around the air while avoiding the beams. The Sugormin transformed into ships and flew at Gokaioh.

Gokaioh slashed one Sugormin ship, destroying it, but the others kept coming.

Mark sighed then pushed his belt buckle, shooting out a key with a M on it. "I haven't tried this thing yet so let's go!" Mark pushed the M key along with four other M keys of different colors into the keyholes in the other Gokaigers' helms. The keys turned on their on, "LET'S GO!" Mark announced.

Gokaioh opened up, revealing a dragon!

"HOLY SHIT MAGI GOKAIOH!" Fujiwara, Mai, Kai, and Rina all shouted in surprise.

"Is this Magi Gokaioh?" Mark asked, "I didn't know." Magi Gokaioh had wings to allow it to fly except they were useless in this new formation. the dragon chest at least could still breath fire and blasted away at the Sugormin ships. "Now for the finisher!"

Breaker fired lasers at Magi Gokaioh except Magi Gokaioh was simply flying around, not really due to the wings but due to the fact that Gokaioh could fly on its own.

Each ranger spun the M Key again. "GOKAI MAGI BIND!"

Gokai Magidragon flew off of Gokaioh to combine into a dragon and flew around the grounded enemies to bind them all in a magic circle, "ARGH!" Breaker screamed.

"NO!" Haskol yelled.

Some OoNanashi exploded. One grounded Sugormin struggled but then Gokaioh came falling down towards it.

"Here's Gokaioh!" Mark shouted and Gokaioh drew its Gokai Swords and started slashing the Sugormin ferociously while it was bound. Gokaioh slashed rapidly until the Sugormin exploded from the pressure of the Magi Bind and the slashes. "Now another!" Mark pushed his belt buckle and a key with the SPD Emblem shot out along with four other keys with different colors.

"Let's go!"

Vulcan guns appeared from Marine, Trailer, Jet, and Racer. A red car top appeared on the chest of Gokaioh. These were the parts of the Gokai Pat Striker.

"COMPLETE DEKA GOKAIOH!"

"LET'S GO!" Mark shouted.

All the rangers spun the keys again, "GOKAI FULL BURST!"

The guns on Gokaioh started to spin and shoot the monsters on and on. The OoNanashi exploded one by one as they stood in a row. Haskol was unlucky to get killed by this attack, "WHY!" Yes why, "MY STORY HASN'T EVEN STARTED YET!"

Just one more. The Gokai Magidragon and Gokai Pat Striker all disappeared.

"One more Gokai Starburst!" Mark shouted and each Gokaiger took out their Gokaiger keys. They all used them.

The Gokai Cannon appeared again and this time, powered up by five Gokaigers instead of just Mark or Leila. The Gokai Cannon fired cannonballs at Breaker.

"ARGH!" Breaker screamed as the cannonballs made a big hole in his body.

"SYAH!" Mark spun his helm and Gokaioh ran up to destroy Breaker once and for all with its Gokai Swords. "That's that."

"Wah, how nice is this." Kai said. "I never though I would ever pilot a mech."

"Yeah . . . don't get use to this." Mark said as his GokaiSaber hooked onto the wall from behind. Leila held onto her brother and Mark wrapped an arm around Leila.

"See you all." Leila said waving, "probably never going to see you again."

"What are you talking about?" Rina asked.

"You don't get to say anything thief." Leila growled at Rina.

Mark spun his helm and the other Gokaigers fell out of Gokaioh after Gokaioh spun too much. The other Gokai Machines detached from Gokaigalleon and went back inside. Then Gokaigalleon was off.

Kai, Mai, Rina, and Fujiwara looked up stupefied. "Why did all that happen?" Kai asked Mai.

"I'm so confused as of right now." Mai shook her head.

Rina sighed, "Oh well it was fun for a while."

"I guess." Fujiwara said nodding. "Also, who _are_ you guys?"

Mai, Kai, Rina, and Fujiwara realized (other than Mai and Kai knowing each other) didn't actually know each other.

"In fact, who was that red guy!" Fujiwara yelled pointing at the sky, which the Gokaigalleon was sailing in right now.

Leila in the Gokaigalleon had a similar question, "who were those people?"

"I really don't know." Mark muttered. "But you asked me to help didn't you?"

"Well that's because I saw that yellow and green ranger in trouble so I asked you to help them, but I didn't think they would go on to do anything else." Leila replied.

"Oh well." Mark said as his suit dematerialized. "Come over here sis, you owe me for making me help those guys out like a hero."

"Mou," Leila said with a giggle, "you always do me favors."

"Hey you're the woman I love, why wouldn't I?"

Leila giggled and French kissed her brother. She laid on his chest and asked, "were you jealous before when that green guy was making all those comments."

"Yeah." Mark said honestly. "You know how I am."

Leila then smiled, "it makes me glad that you care about me that much."

"You know I do." Mark said and the two proceeded to kiss each other again.

* * *

They thought they had finish off all the monsters, however they're wrong.

Breaker also survived, however weakened badly. "Why did this happen?" Breaker growled as his body was broken everywhere. "I'm not supposed to lose to such weaklings!"

"Because you're a weakling yourself." Zangaro's voice sounded as he walked out.

Breaker got up and was shocked, "I thought you died!" Breaker yelped.

Zangaro didn't, he simply used an explosion to hide his escape. Mark didn't notice that Zangaro hadn't gotten killed because Mark had been too preoccupied with Zangaro's emblem. "I didn't, but now . . . you're mine." Zangaro opened up his chest and latched out those ropes onto Breaker.

"What are you doing!" Breaker yelped.

"You're going to become a part of me." Zangaro said maniacally, "PART OF ME!" Zangaro pulled Breaker in.

"No, no, NO!" Breaker screamed as he got pulled into Zangaro and got devoured by Zangaro's body. Zangaro let out a glow, and then Zangaro chuckled maniacally as the glow diminished.

"I will not lose so easily, I WILL NEVER LOSE SO EASILY!" Zangaro chuckled maniacally to the sky as his body started to shoot the beams that Breaker fired earlier.

So apparently Zangaro and Breaker had survived the battle against the Gokaigers, but what about Haskol?

Apparently he's dead for real. "_WHY!_" Haskol's spirit screamed. It wasn't even time for his story arc yet!

* * *

Well that ends this chapter, but first an omake:

Takuya ran up to Ojii-chan and asked, "What's this Armored Shinkenred I found in the files?" Takuya asked Ojii-chan.

"Oh that." Ojii-chan said, "That's some design that the Americans sent in so we made it."

"So . . . what is it?"

"A real heavy armor that broke the backs of every single tester that tried to test it." Ojii-chan replied. That sort of made Takuya speechless. "We scrapped the idea to make it a power up to Shinkenred because of that."

"Weird." Takuya muttered.

"How come you found out about the Armor Shinkenred project?"

"I was looking for a Female Shinkenred in the files and came up across it." Takuya asked.

"Well it's nothing so don't worry about it . . . wait a minute a Female Shinkenred?" Ojii-chan asked. Takuya nodded. "Found anything?"

"The data was deleted." Takuya said. "All the file had was the picture of her suit." _Though I do think I know who it is . . . but why would she want to kill me?_

"This is troubling." Ojii-chan sighed.

(By the way, in case you were wondering, Armored Shinkenred is basically the Red Samurai Power Ranger's Shogun Mode toy)

Anyway now the chapter has truly ended. I'm hoping you guys will like how this chapter came out so please review!

* * *

_What am I doing here?_

_Why am I in the future? How come everything is so futuristic!_

"_WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!"_

"_TA TO BA, TA-TO-BA TATOBA!"_

"_Hey if you need help, I'll help you get your big space ship up and running so you can return back to where you aliens came from."_

"_WE'RE NOT ALIENS!"_

"_I don't know what's going on, but I'll help no matter what!"_

"_SCANNING CHARGE!"_


	18. Cats fight with each other and a lot

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references whether intentional or not.

Don't reference anything but Super Sentai please, I really want to write a Super Sentai fic so please keep it strictly Super Sentai. This isn't a fic that should reference too many unrelated things directly. Kamen Rider is in here mainly because one of the first OCs to be submitted happened to be from the Kamen Rider World.

By the way whose the guy who submitted Team Sabre? It's kind of weird having this team but not knowing who it belongs to. If I could have a name for the owner of this team, please tell me who you are, it would be greatly appreciated.

Oh yeah, and Gingacobalt and Gingascarlet will be unlocked as of this chapter so if you want to make a character using them, please go ahead. My only rules are that you only take one of them and only if your donated hero count is low, for example, someone like Ngjovan isn't allowed to take either. And they can only be single rangers, not in teams. If you want information on these two and have questions, go right on ahead and ask me, I'll gladly assist with anything.

**A few days ago in a row, there were a few people who logged on to the chat but left after one second. It's kind of annoying, considering if you leave, there's this PHOOSH sound that hurts my ears, and it's also annoying because I'm trying to strike a conversation with you but you just leave right away without a word. I'm not sure if it's the same person or not, but I'm assuming it's the same person. The names I got so far for these people are Gokaigreen, Greenshishiranger22 (which kind of proves you read my fics due to how similar this is to my pen name) and Wanton. Whoever you are please reveal yourself. I'm CaptainRed on there so there was no reason for you to leave due to reasons of my being not there.**

_Time . . . it is a strange thing._

_(A train rolls over)_

_The past, the future, the present . . . what is the next destination?_

"_Ore . . . SANJOU!"_

"_What the heck are you?"_

"_Shut up if you really need my help!"_

"_Henshin!"_

"_SWORD FORM!"_

"_I should tell you, I start on a climax from start to finish!"_

Yeah I'm a hypocrite but it's not my fault the Kamen Rider aspects were introduced into this story.

After watching the most recent Gokaiger, it's a good thing that I already planned a long time ago that Gaolion would be permanently giant in this story.

* * *

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 18: Cats, they fight with each other, and a lot

Himeko was following Hansu as Hansu was taking Himeko to explore the city. "As you can see this city is thriving." Hansu said to Himeko, "although with the barrier still being fixed, the Academy has to be on their toes in case something goes wrong."

Himeko stopped in front of a toy store and took a look through the window. Hansu walked for a little bit, still talking, until she realized that Himeko didn't follow. Hansu ran back to Himeko.

"Himeko-chan, you really shouldn't do that." Hansu said, "if you get lost what am I going to do?"

Himeko didn't reply and just kept staring at a stuffed white cat.

"Himeko-chan?" Hansu asked but again no response. Hansu looked at the stuffed cat then tapped Himeko, getting Himeko's attention, "Do you want that toy?"

"Eh?" Himeko then stammered, "it's not like that."

"Well if you want it, I'll get it for you." Hansu went inside the store and bought the toy, then went back out to give it to Himeko.

Himeko looked at the stuffed cat, and gripped it, "You didn't have to do that."

"Don't worry about it." Hansu said with a thumbs up. "I wanted to get it for you anyway."

After saying that, a group of civilians screamed and ran past Hansu and Himeko. An Octopus Dora Monster jumped out and latched itself onto Hansu. "Come here and let me eat you my pretty!"

"AH GROSS!" Hansu grabbed the monster and threw if off. The monster got back up and grunts of many types just jumped out.

Hansu stuck close to Himeko, who whimpered in the presence of the monsters.

The Dora Monster again lunged at Hansu, but Sai jumped out and kicked that monster away from Hansu and Himeko. "Hey you two ok?" Sai asked Hansu and Himeko.

"Yeah Sai-sensei." Hansu replied.

Genji used a twirl kick and stood ready for battle. "Let's transform!"

"Himeko, go hide." Hansu said to Himeko and Himeko ran to hide.

"All right." Sai said. Hansu stood to his right and Genji to his left. Genji had Aura Changers on and Hansu took out a Dino Buckler from her belt.

Sai on held up his two arms and on them were a pair changer named the Power Brace.

"Kiryoku Tenshin, AURA CHANGER!" Genji inserted his Aura Changer key into his Aura Changer.

"Dino Buckler!" Hansu thrust out her Dino Buckler and flipped her arms allowing her Dino Buckler to open up.

Sai stood silently for a bit then opened his eyes and started posing, "Choriki Henshin!" He then pushed his two braces together to close a orb up, initiating henshin.

In a blue flash of aura, Genji transformed into a blue Pegasus Dairanger. A black digital grid appeared over Hansu and transformed her into a black skirted Zyuranger. A green digital grid appeared over Sai's body and a red suit started to appear over his body. This suit was red with a few white and gold digital designs around. The visor of this suit was a black star.

"Tenmaranger!" Genji announced and kicked the Dora Monster. "Tenjusei, Genji!"

"Mammothranger!" Hansu announced and after drawing a black and yellow axe named the Moth Breaker. "Hansu!"

"Ohred!" Sai announced while holding a hand over his visor, "Star Riser!" A rapier with a red star on the handle appeared from the visor and Sai stabbed the Dora Monster.

Genji drew his Dairenrod from thin air and transformed them into his personal weapons, the Pegasus Nunchuckus. Genji swung them around whacking the Dora Monster. Hansu changed her Moth Breaker into a rifle mode and fired a blast that shot the Dora Monster back.

"Hiken, CHORIKI RISER!" Sai announced and slashed a glowing slash that struck the Dora Monster. The Monster fell and Sai swung his rapier around till he held it in front of his face. The other two ran over, "Defeating evil, shooting for the stars." Sai continued the roll call then pointed his rapier at the monster, "We warriors of the Academy, defend the light against the darkness." Sai swung his rapier around till he had it pointing downwards, "Team Star Shooters!"

The Dora Monster got up, then chuckled madly. "Three rangers today, how nice." It said then took out a few seeds from a small pocket on its body. Then the monster threw the seeds on the ground.

"What the?" Sai looked around and wondered what the seeds could be for. Then these seeds opened up, shooting out a pink liquid that turned into gray monsters that wielded clubs and kept rubbing their dirty, slimy heads over and over again.

"Orgettes!" Genji exclaimed.

The Orgettes were everywhere. The whole entire battlefield was surrounded by these dirty monsters, even around Himeko.

The three rangers were overwhelmed by the sheer number of grunts. "How . . . how are we going to get out of this?" Hansu asked.

Sai spun his rapier around until he held the sword in a reverse grip. "Get a point, it isn't much. However get that same one point a hundred times, it'll increase to that much. Do it a thousand times, and it becomes a thousand!" Sai shouted hot bloodedly, "Come on, this isn't that big of an army!" Sai shouted and ran up to cut down an Orgette. "Do this a million times! Eventually every one of these grunts shall fall!"

Genji let out a chuckle, "now that's . . . that's something I can get behind." Genji swung his Nuchucku around. "Let's go Hansu!" He himself shouted hot bloodedly and charged towards the monster.

Hansu shook her head and chuckled, "you men are so lively." She switched her weapon back to the axe mode and charged.

The three worked their way at the grunts, destroying the dirty grunts with each hit.

The grunts went towards Himeko, who let out a scream when one of them grabbed her.

Genji heard the scream first and jumped towards Himeko. Genji drew his Star Sword and Star Cutter to combine them into the Daibuster, which he used to shoot the grunt that held Himeko, "watch yourself little lady." Genji said and held Himeko's hand. "Let's find you another hiding spot." The two ran.

Then the Octopus Dora Monster extended out one of its tentacles and hit Genji on the head. Genji separated from Himeko. The Dora Monster then fired out gunk towards Himeko. Himeko yelped when she saw the gunk coming towards her.

Hansu ran over and chopped the gunk up to protect Himeko. "Careful Himeko." Hansu said. "Genji, be careful next time will you?" Hansu said to the fallen Genji.

Genji got back on his feet. "No worries Hansu." Genji saluted the girl then drew his Star Sword to cut an Orgette.

Hansu fended off against the Dora Monster while trying to protect Himeko, but then the Orgettes started using their clubs as flame throwers. Hansu was blown away by the flames, leaving Himeko on her own.

The flames splashed on the ground, leaving flames. Himeko looked at the flames, and her eyes widened in horror.

More Orgettes started using their clubs as flamethrowers. The flames engulfed the streets while the three rangers fought. Hansu and Genji were striking at the Dora Monster while Sai continued cutting at the grunts.

Himeko on the other hand, dropped to the knees. She held onto her head and tears started to drop down from her eyes. Her face had a blank expression to it, but as she saw the flames, she could only see horror. These flames, part of her memory was coming back to her.

_Flames around a wrecked building. A bloody corpse of a woman, while a young girl knelt there crying, asking for the woman to wake up._

_In the carnage stood a red ranger, Shinkenred . . . with a black coat on._

_The young girl stared at this evil Shinkenred with hate and with tears._

_Shinkenred however . . . reverted back to a civilian form and stared at the young girl. Then the man let off a smirk, an evil smirk that would forever haunt the young girl whenever she thought about it._

Himeko let out a scream that shocked every one in the battle.

Sai noticed that Himeko was crying, crying and holding herself as the flames kept licking the battle field. "Himeko!" Sai shouted then sliced the Orgette he was fighting in half. Sai rushed up to Himeko and held onto Himeko. "Himeko, Himeko, Himeko!" Sai kept shouting.

Himeko ignored Sai, she was in her own horrible nightmare.

The Dora Monster pushed Genji and Hansu away then charged at Sai and Himeko.

Sai stabbed the Dora Monster while taking hold of Himeko. Sai let out a growl, then released some energy into his sword which would zap the monster away. "That's enough." Sai said and stabbed his Star Riser into the ground. Sai then drew a stylish phone device from out of nowhere. This is a device made by the Academy, the Ohknight Phone. Sai dialed in 1, 4, and 7. "Choriki Knight Henshin." Then he pushed enter.

The phone flashed for a bit then the phone's screen released a golden light that blinded the monsters and shot out a golden knight armor that appeared over Ohred. Golden gauntlets appeared over his arms and leg guards over his leg. This is Ohred's Ohknight armor.

A giant golden sword with a star insignia appeared in front of Sai and Sai took hold of it. Sai also took his Star Riser in hand. As he stood up, a large wave of energy overtook the area, that eliminated all the Orgettes in one blow.

The Dora Monster couldn't see Sai as Sai came walking by. The wave blew away the flames towards the Dora Monster. The Dora Monster stumbled around as the flames blew at it.

The Dora Monster stared in horror as Sai came walking over, with the bright armor also exuding a huge amount of power that created small craters as Sai walked.

Sai's giant knight sword started to glow. Then Sai let out one yell and swung his two weapons and cut the Dora Monster in three. The monster exploded in a glorious blaze.

Genji gasped in awe, "that's Sai-sensei for you."

Sai then ran back to Himeko and shook Himeko, "Himeko, Himeko, Himeko-chan!" Sai shouted, trying to get Himeko's attention.

Hansu and Genji, their suits dematerializing, ran behind Sai.

Himeko's eyes widened and looked at Sai. She saw that five pointed shape on Sai's helmet, that star.

_Shinkenred . . . a Fire Kanji on the visor stared straight at Himeko._

(The Fire Kanji is a five pointed Kanji)

Himeko stared in horror at the star, then let out a growl. She grabbed Sai on the neck.

"HIMEKO-CHAN!" Hansu screamed. She and Genji rushed up to Himeko and tried to pry her off of Sai.

Sai let out a gag, "Himeko, let go." Sai gagged. His suit then dematerialized, "Himeko . . ."

Himeko growl, but then she froze. She closed her eyes, and she fell down from exhaustion from remembering too much. She now forgot again. She dropped into Sai's opened arms.

"What happened to her?" Genji asked, "how come she became so aggressive all of a sudden?"

"I don't know." Sai said.

"Maybe she needs some rest." Hansu replied.

"Yeah . . ." Sai looked uneasy.

* * *

Taiga was in the gym, with Reiko, Aoi, and Hikari with him. "Now today, we begin out training." Taiga said. Aoi and Hikari looked uneasy.

The Kenseis were inside as well, ready to watch the training unfold.

"Make it good Reiko, Hikari." Aoi said to Reiko, "the Kensei are here."

"I figured as much." Hikari sighed, "better not fail in their eyes."

"Now then, are you three ready to fight?" Taiga asked getting into stance. "Nya, NYA!"

Aoi and Hikari just kind of stared at Taiga in disbelief while Reiko was preparing for the training. Hikari had idolized Gekired in the past, as Gekired had shown time and time again to be a powerful hero. But seeing who was actually under the helmet and how weird the guy was . . . Hikari started wondering why she had idolized Gekired all those years before.

Aoi on the other hand, still cannot stop thinking about Taiga flinging at that piece of

string that other day. Taiga looked so idiotic then, so was he really that good of a teacher? Aoi looked at Reiko and Reiko was really serious, as if she knew how terrifying Taiga is. Aoi whispered to Reiko, "is he really that strong at all? He seems like such a goof."

Reiko whispered back, "Don't underestimate him, the last time someone did, they ended up in the hospital for years."

This really surprised Aoi, then Aoi turned to Taiga, who was kind of just standing there scratching himself. "I don't believe it."

"So are you girls going to get ready for battle? Reiko's the only one even in a stance." Taiga said.

"Sure, sure, if it'll make you feel better." Aoi said sarcastically and got into a battle stance.

"Hu . . ." Hikari sighed as she started thinking how lame Taiga might actually be and got into a Karate stance.

The moment Hikari got into position, Taiga let off a Cat Smirk. :3

Taiga then went straight for battle, "MEOW!" Taiga said . . . literally. You know, for a man who claims to be a Tiger Man, he sure likes to act like a cat. Taiga jumped towards the girls and swung his hand like a claw.

Reiko back stepped to dodge while Aoi and Hikari kicked Taiga. Taiga bent backwards to dodge then went in for a palm attack against Aoi. Aoi grabbed Taiga's hand so his palm wouldn't reach. However, Taiga flipped Aoi around and held onto her from behind, Aoi let out a growl . . . and then Taiga rubbed Aoi's breasts . . . surprising Aoi, Reiko, Hikari, and the Kenseis.

Hikari and Reiko both let out a small yelp when they saw that. Aoi was not amused, "ECCHI!" She turned and tried to punch Taiga. Taiga stepped back and Aoi stood on her hands to kick Taiga.

Reiko jumped in and threw punches at Taiga, who just blocked the strikes and turned Reiko around, "Ally oop!" Taiga then stroked Reiko's butt.

"YAH!" Reiko screamed and turned around, "ECCHI!" She threw a few punches at Taiga but Taiga kept dodging.

"Whoo, that looked nice." Elehan nodded, then Sharkie started to beat at Elehan.

"How dare you be a bad influence to my student!" Sharkie whined while beating Elehan up, "How dare you, how dare you! You pervert!"

Shafu however, and the rest of the other Kensei, weren't really worried. "This is only Taiga's training method." Bat Li said.

"What method?" Sharkie asked.

"He's trying to rile them up." Michelle Peng said.

"Believe in him." Gorie said nodding.

"His methods are odd." Pyon Biao, "but effective."

Shafu held out a triangle, "there is training in odd methods." Shafu then tapped the triangle. _PING!_

"HYAH!" Hikari threw a chop at Taiga, "CHESTO!"

Taiga simply stepped to the side and rubbed Hikari's chest.

"EEK!" Hikari held her chest, and looked at Taiga who was looking at his hand.

Taiga just sort of looked disappointed. "Flat." Taiga said.

Hikari's world fell apart, _FLAT! _Hikari started to cry as it was her idol that told her that.

"Pull yourself together!" Aoi shouted and got back into the fight with Taiga . . . who seemed to like grope her breasts a lot, "ECCHI!"

"Nya, nya!" Taiga taunted as he skipped backwards, "You won't hit me like this!"

"He's really annoying!" Aoi yelled as Reiko ran up to her.

"Come on, we can do it if we attack him all at once!" Reiko shouted, then looked at Hikari, who was just kneeling at her corner, crying over something.

"Gekired-sama called me flat . . ." Hikari whined. Both Aoi and Reiko dropped to the ground hearing Hikari say that.

"Hikari-san!" Reiko shouted in disbelief.

* * *

Mark was drinking some tea while trying to plan out his day. The chest with the Ranger Keys was opened next to him and he picked up a key, the Kodenred key. The Kodenred key released a red flash. "That's been happening for a while now." Mark remarked. "None of the other keys have been doing it, so why's this key so special?"

Leila then jumped up behind Mark, "Boo!" Leila shouted.

"What?" Mark asked turning around.

Leila then pouted, "Mou, why didn't you get scared?"

"What, you and I are siblings and lovers, we have a special bond closer than anybody else in this world." Mark replied.

"Fine, fine." Then Leila smiled, "Ne Onii-chan, let's go shopping!"

"No." Mark replied bluntly.

"Why?" Leila whined.

"Because every time you go shopping, you buy a lot of stuff and I have to carry it. It's not fun." Mark said going to the control panel.

Leila walked seductively up to Mark's back, then held him from behind. She then whispered into Mark's ear, "_I'll try out as much underwear and swimsuits that you want me to try for you to see._" She said with a seductive tone.

Mark then dropped Gokaigalleon's anchors. "Let's get going, to shopping!" Mark pointed to the ceiling Marvelously.

* * *

"Got to get these reports in." Jin shouted and ran through the hallways holding a stack of papers. Jin flipped through the pile as he ran super fast, "Man, I can't recognize any of these monsters." Jin said, "which is probably why these reports are really important." Jin then bumped into a man, his age and wearing a similar jacket as him, but crimson instead of navy blue.

The papers flew all over the place, scattering about.

"Sorry, sorry!" Jin shouted and started gathering the papers really fast, "I should've watched myself."

"It's nothing." The other man said getting up.

"Hm?" Jin appeared to recognize the voice of the man. Jin got up and looked at the man as the man straightened himself up. When Jin got a good look at the man's face, Jin recognized the man, "OOH!"

The man jumped in shock when Jin let out that shout, "Um . . ."

"I know you!" Jin pointed at the man, "Raiyu, Maho Raiyu!"

The man stared at Jin weird, "yeah, that's my name, but how do you know that?"

"HUH!" Jin looked like he got socked in the face. "I'm your classmate!"

"I've had many classmates, I don't think I can remember them all." Raiyu said.

"KEE!" Jin cried, "It's me, your best friend at the Ninja Academy! Jin, Ikenami Jin!"

"Ikenami . . . Jin . . . Oh, I remember now." Raiyu said nodding.

"YES!" Jin pumped his fist.

"You're that guy who kept crying over little things because you couldn't do it well."

Jin dropped and cried again. "You're cruel! I'm not athletic like every body else."

"Yeah I remember, when it came to physical activities you really sucked, but when it came to written exams, you scored the highest."

"Yes, yes, that's me." Jin nodded. "By the way, did you miss me when I transferred?"

"No." Raiyu said bluntly. "I actually didn't really notice that you were gone until I realized that I scored third in the written exams instead of fourth and when I noticed that your name wasn't in last place in physical exam results."

"EH!" Jin cried again. "You're mean Raiyu . . . you told me I was your best friend."

"I didn't say best friend, I said best partner." Raiyu said to Jin. Jin let out a small whimper.

"Well next time show me your music skills." Takuya's voice sounded as he and Kaito came walking by towards Jin and Raiyu.

"Hai Tono-sama." Kaito said bowing.

"You don't have to call me that, please." Takuya said.

"TONO-SAMA!" Jin screamed and rushed up to Takuya.

"Huh . . . OI!" Takuya shouted when Jin rushed up to Takuya and hugged Takuya.

"TONO-SAMA!" Jin cried, "Who would you say is your best friend?"

"Uh . . ." Takuya was in disbelief. "Huh?"

"ANSWER ME!" Jin screamed shaking Takuya back and forth.

"ACK!" Takuya screamed, "It's Reiko, it's Reiko!" Takuya quickly gave an answer without much thought.

Jin let out a squeak, and went back to crying in his corner.

Raiyu got up and just started talking to Takuya, "I'm guessing you and him are in a team?"

"Yeah." Takuya said nodding, "he likes to act weird sometimes." Takuya then asked, "so you know Jin?"

"Yeah, I'm Raiyu, Jin's old classmate." Raiyu said. Then he chuckled, "I guess no matter how big Jin gets, Jin is going to still be a crybaby."

Takuya sweat dropped, "Yeah, he always did seemed to be a crybaby back when we were younger."

"HEY!" Jin shouted, "I can still hear you!"

* * *

Rina, Gokaipink from before, was writing up her account of the monster she had been facing. It didn't seem like any monster she had read from the history books. The monster called itself, Breaker. While she thought about her battle with Breaker, she remembered that she ended up getting caught into another battle, with two equally confusing monsters. None of them, none of them matched any type of monster that has ever been recorded.

"How's the report going?" A man's voice sounded as he held Rina's shoulder. Rina looked up.

"It's really weirding me out Ashraf." Rina said. "I can't help but keep trying to figure out what this kind of monster is." Rina then sighed, "I'm exhausted."

Ashraf, the man, frowned, then helped Rina up.

"Huh?" Rina wondered what Ashraf was doing. Ashraf then sat down in her seat.

"Go out and have some fun." Ashraf said to Rina, "I'll handle the work."

"But you don't even know what the monster is like." Rina mentioned.

"You're having trouble with the report anyway." Ashraf said, "and you're not even sure what kind of monster it is in the first place so I'll just try to describe it as best I can on your description of it. Just go shopping or something."

Rina looked at Ashraf, then smiled, "Thanks Onii-chan." Rina hugged Ashraf, "well I'm off!"

Rina ran out the door and bumped into a man wearing yellow, "Whoa there Rina," Said the man, "where are you going?"

"Sorry Sam, Nii-chan decided to give me a break, so I'm going to go shopping."

"Oh," Sam the man said, "well then, have fun!"

"Thanks!" Rina then ran out.

* * *

Reiko, Aoi, and Hikari were just getting knocked around by Taiga. Taiga threw Aoi into the air while Hikari tried to use a Karate Chop on Taiga. Taiga took the chop in, then grabbed Hikari and threw her into Reiko.

Aoi got back up again and tried to kick Taiga with a spin kick. Taiga blocked the spin kick and threw her in the air. Taiga kicked Aoi towards Hikari as Hikari was getting up, which caused a domino effect of Hikari bumping Reiko back towards the ground while she herself was getting up.

The three girls stood up, panting heavily, then they huddled. "This isn't working." Reiko muttered.

"You think!" Aoi growled. "Geez, I don't know why we're having so much trouble with that pervert!"

"Gekired-sama is one the Academy's strongest rangers, you can't just underestimate that." Hikari replied.

"I don't remember you thinking he would make a good opponent." Aoi muttered.

Hikari looked down in shame. She had underestimated Taiga since Taiga was just so . . . goofy. She is a hypocrite.

"Master Taiga is a real tough teacher." Reiko said, "He used to be strict when I was a kid and-"

"Hold on, he was you teacher when you were a kid?" Aoi asked. She and Hikari had a stunned look in their faces.

"Um . . . yes?"

Aoi and Hikari stood up and look towards Taiga. He didn't look a day over twenty.

"How old is he again?" Aoi asked Reiko.

"Somewhere near the hundreds." Reiko replied without falter. "Why?"

Aoi and Hikari looked at Taiga again, who was swatting at a piece of red string.

"WHAT!" Aoi shouted in surprise. "He can't be that old!"

"Oh wow!" Hikari yelped. "He's pretty hot for a grandpa."

"He's still a pervert!" Aoi shouted.

"We need a plan!" Reiko yelled getting annoyed at her two fellow students not paying attention, instead commenting on Taiga's looks.

"Well he's a pervert, maybe we can use that to our advantage." Aoi replied.

"Like what?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know, think of something." Aoi said.

The three girls thought about it while Taiga took a break and ate some sushi.

"Take off your shirt and show him your boobs." Reiko said to Aoi.

There was a slight pause between the girls. "WHAT!" Aoi screamed while Hikari watched, stunned. "Why me!"

"He seems to like aiming for you breasts." Reiko said to Aoi, "maybe you can use that to your advantage."

"WHAT ABOUT YOU!" Aoi shouted, "you have bigger breasts than I do!"

Reiko blushed and covered her chest, "don't be an idiot!" Reiko stammered, "I have someone special in my heart, I can't let these be shown to someone else!"

"WHAT ABOUT MY FEELINGS!" Aoi yelped.

Hikari looked at her chest then let out a whimper knowing that she was flat.

"I like that plan." Taiga said all of a sudden near the girls while nodding, "take off your shirts and show me your boobies. Nya." Taiga said with a cat's grin. :3

The girls sat there silent for a bit, then, "PERVERT!" They all screamed and started attacking Taiga in unison. Aoi and Hikari kept jabbing Taiga then Aoi hand stood while Hikari prepared a chop. Aoi kicked Taiga while Hikari chopped Taiga.

Reiko jumped in and rapidly punched Taiga on and on. Reiko thrust her fist and smashed Taiga far.

Then both Aoi and Hikari jumped into the air, "CHESTO!" Hikari shouted and smashed Taiga while Aoi kicked Taiga.

Taiga fell back.

Shafu said, "There is Training even in bonding." He tapped his triangle, _PING!_ "And that is what Taiga has been doing to rile them up, to get them to attack in unison. But now, comes the real part."

Taiga stood up, chuckling. "What?" Aoi was surprised Taiga was chuckling.

"I don't like the sound of that." Hikari muttered, "Gekired-sama sounds scary right now."

Reiko stood her ground, knowing that a fearsome fight was going to appear.

"You've all done well Nya." Taiga said. "Looks my tactics worked Jya. You're all fighting as one Nya." Taiga then held a hand over his face. He took his hand away from his face, and all of a sudden, his high pitched voice became deeper, "But Playtime is over." Also dropping his Nya and Jya's as well.

"Holy crap!" Hikari yelped, "his voice got hotter!" Aoi stared at Hikari with a surprised look while Hikari just blushed.

Taiga opened his mouth, "YAAAAAH!" And roared a Tiger's roar.

"Master Taiga is going to show his true powers." Reiko warned as she and the other two struggled against the shockwave of Taiga's roar.

Taiga then summoned his Gekiclaw from his Gekichangers. "Super. Beast. ON!" Taiga pushed the Gekiclaw and transformed into Super Gekired. "Now, are you three ready!" Taiga jumped into the air.

Hikari brought out her Changer, the Saiblade, which was stored in the Gekichangers on her hands. "BEAST ON!" All three girls shouted and transformed into their ranger forms. Aoi is a blue skirted Gekiranger, Gekiblue while Hikari is a white (with orange) skirted Gekiranger, Gekichopper. The fight was on.

Aoi went in for an attack with a punch. Taiga blocked the fist then Aoi used her dance moves to quickly move for another punch. However this time, she found something locking her fist, "WHA!"

It turns out that Taiga pulled the red string off the ceiling and was now using it as a weapon. "HAH!" Taiga threw part of the string to tie up Hikari who came running over. The string wrapped around her wrist.

"Say what!" Hikari yelped then Taiga twisted the string, causing both Hikari and Aoi to crash into each other.

Reiko kept punching at Taiga and tried a sweep kick. Taiga jumped in the air and kicked Reiko. Reiko blocked but was blown backwards. Reiko recovered and found Taiga coming in for a punch. Taiga smashed Reiko on the gut and Reiko flew in the air.

Hikari got up and switched her Saiblade into its cutter mode and slashed at Taiga. Taiga brought out his very own Saiblade and parried the girl. Hikari let out a small squeak, "Gekired-sama's Saiblade . . ." She said in awe.

Taiga pushed Hikari away and slashed Hikari. Taiga combined his Gekiclaw with his Saiblade. "Super Saiblade!" Taiga announced. "Kageki Kensan!"

Aoi brought out her Gekitonfa and Reiko brought out her Gekitonfa Long Baton. They struck at Taiga with their weapons and attempted to get a hit in. Taiga just kept blocking. "What's wrong?" Taiga asked, taunting the girls. "You had worked so well a while ago, why are three so scattered now?" Taiga pushed the two girls off and cut the two. Taiga continued his massive assault with his Super Saiblade and used one powerful slash.

Hikari jumped towards the battle and slashed at Taiga, but Taiga parried. What he parried however was Hikari's Saiblade in its finger mode. "NEN NEN DAN!" Hikari announced and her Saiblade fired out bullets at Taiga, pushing him away.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Taiga roared and in flames a bazooka known as the Gekibazooka appeared in his hands. "Gekibazooka!" He announced, "SUPER GEKI GEKI HO!" Taiga fired out a giant blast from his Gekibazooka, blasting the three girls.

The three girls screamed as the blast struck them, blasting them back with an explosion.

Taiga walked forward menacingly, "if you three don't step up your game, you have no chance of beating me." Taiga growled, "You three must work together as one, Body, Heart, and Technique. Do you have the power to beat me, one who has mastered all three attributes of Geki Jyuken?"

Reiko panted, "no matter what, we'll do this." She stood her ground determinedly. "We need the power to battle, our Geki Beasts are needed."

Aoi got up and stood in a ready stance, "if we don't master this, our allies will continue to battle these giants without extra help."

Hikari used her Saiblade cutter to get herself up, "Our Geki Beasts are needed for out battle against the monsters that reside in this world." Hikari held her Saiblade at front, "we can't afford to slack off on this training."

Taiga stood silent, and chuckled, "glad to see all of you with the same resolve, but . . . ARE YOU ALL REALLY ONE?" Taiga's Geki Wings bursted, "Geki Waza, CHO EI EI KAGEKI ZAN!" Taiga dashed towards the girls.

* * *

Mark carried around many bags that his sister was buying from her shopping trip. "Yeesh, she sure likes to shop a lot." Mark muttered as his sister walked in front of him, licking at an ice cream cone that she had Mark buy for her. "How much more are you going to buy Sis? I don't know if I can carry anymore of your stuff.

"Just a little bit more." Leila said cutely turning to her brother while licking her ice cream cone.

Mark let out a small growl and realized that he was a little hot. "Hey give me some of your ice cream, I need something to cool myself."

Leila looked at her ice cream cone, then looked at her brother slyly. She licked up her ice cream onto her tongue and kept it there, then said, "if you want it, then try to take it from me."

Mark looked at Leila with a bored expression. "Really? You're going to do that?" Mark sighed while Leila let out a giggle. Then Mark went in for a kiss on Leila's lips and scooped up the ice cream with his tongue. While Mark was doing this out in public, Leila let out a blush.

Mark pulled back and tasted his mouth, _darn it, it got hot while it was in her mouth._ He took one glance at his sister, noticing that she was really flustered, "what's with you all of a sudden?"

"Eh!" Leila snapped back into reality. "Nothing is wrong!"

"Well why are you acting so weird?" Mark asked, "I've kissed you so many times in the past but this is the first time I've seen you act so weird." Mark looked away from his sister and thought, _so thirsty . . ._

"It's just . . . you usually don't do this in public." Leila said.

"I may be hesitant at times but since when have I never kissed you like that in public?" Mark asked. Before Leila could answer, a voice sounded.

"I SAW IT!" An excited voice sounded. "I SAW IT!" That voice belonged to Rina.

"Oh crap." Mark said.

"It's that thief's voice . . ." Leila let out a growl.

Rina then ran up to the two and wrapped her arms around the two's shoulder, "Aw I saw it! You two kissed!"

"Get off us thief." Mark growled.

"Oh how mean." Rina said teasingly, "but I saw it, you two are really close aren't you? First siblings and then lovers?"

"Get . . . off." Mark growled.

"Why are you two not married yet?" Rina teased, "after all with the way you two are closed, it would make sense to get married right?"

"Yeesh, who in their right mind would marry us?" Mark asked.

"That's right, because after all you two are siblings, incest won't give you two a marriage ceremony huh?"

"Shut up." Mark said bluntly.

"I wonder what you two have been doing behind the bedroom door though," Rina closed her eyes with a huge smirk, "it must be fun, after all, all that-"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mark bellowed and pulled out a . . . GOKAIGUN TO SHOOT RINA! Rina flew backwards after getting hit, and the big bang alerted every one around.

"OH MY GOD! HE KILLED HER!"

Rina laid silently in the back, then Leila said, "get up, you're still alive."

Rina jumped back up, surprising every one, "how come I'm still alive, I could've sworn I was shot by a GokaiGun." She took a look at Mark's GokaiGun . . . and realized he wasn't even holding the one that he was using in the battle she had fought alongside him. Instead it was a completely different one, a GokaiGun with a scratch on it. She pointed at the gun, "why do you carry that around?"

Mark stayed silent for a bit, then answered, "this gun saved my life." Mark said, "that's all." Mark looked up towards the Gokaigalleon, "hey Sis, I'm going to put the stuff away all right?" _And get a drink while I'm at it._

"Kay." Leila said.

"Stay safe." Mark drew a GokaiSaber and hooked onto the galleon. Mark jumped up into the galleon with all the stuff that Leila bought.

Leila looked at Rina while Rina was getting up. Rina while dusting herself started chatting with Leila, "wow, last time I saw you two a few years ago, I didn't even realize you two were siblings." Rina said. "How fun must it be to make love with your very own brother." Rina noticed that Leila was scowling, "aw what's wrong?"

"Thief." Leila growled.

"Aw, you still mad at me for stealing your Mobirate?" Rina asked.

Leila just glared daggers at Rina.

"If you're always mad you'll get ugly." Rina said, "And I don't think your brother would be happy with that."

"You stole more than my Mobirate." Leila said, "You stole my chance to help my brother more directly.

"Hm?"

Leila continued, "Nii-chan always goes out of his way to live the romantic dream of a pirate. Every time I see him go, I worry that he won't come back to me . . . back into my arms." Tears started to fall down Leila's eyes, "when I found that Mobirate in a box in the galleon, you don't know how happy I was, that I could finally help my brother." Then Leila pointed at Rina surprising Rina, "but you . . . YOU STOLE MY ONLY CHANCE TO PROTECT MY BROTHER!"

"Hey, you two were hoarding five changers all to yourselves." Rina said, "I stole them to sell to the Academy for use, but your brother was tough, attacking me despite me being a kid back then and also being a girl. Does he not believe in Chivalry?"

"_I heard that._" Mark's voice sounded from Rina's Mobirate. "_And yeah, I would've killed you back then if it hadn't been for your brother._"

"How long have you been listening?" Rina asked Mark from her Mobirate.

"_Only if I believed in Chivalry. I'm a Pirate, not a Knight by the way._" Mark then hung up.

"Wow," Rina chuckled and closed her Mobirate, "I'm surprised you want to protect him, he seems like the type of guy who can take care of himself."

Leila had a small flashback, a young boy, getting shot in the chest. "You don't know what I've seen happen to him." Leila growled, "I won't let that happen again . . ."

"If you really want this back," Rina held out the Gokaipink key, "then why don't you fight me for it?"

The two girls stared at each other intently, then both of them drew GokaiSabers and parried each other. The two girls kept swinging their swords. The civilians realized that these two were intent on killing each other so they all ran away screaming. "I'll be taking that back." Leila growled, "That belongs to me!"

Rina and Leila clashed their GokaiSabers against each other and locked their swords together. Rina and Leila both ran across the road then pushed each other off. Leila kicked Rina away.

Rina rolled across the ground then got up and held a GokaiGun. She fired at Leila but Leila quickly rolled away. Leila drew out her GokaiGun and fired back at Rina who just decided to quickly dash off from her spot.

The two girls continued firing at each other from afar, both constantly having to duck behind a barricade in order to, you know, not get hit.

Rina and Leila both jumped at each other and clashed swords again and kicked each other away again.

Both girls landed on the hard floor with huge thuds. Rina got up and growled, "I'm getting real annoyed right now." She then took out a Mobirate and her Gokaipink key. She flipped the key's cover. "To hell with playing fair!"

"Oh crud." Leila muttered when she saw Rina preparing for a Henshin.

"Gokai Change!"

"_GOOOKAIGER!_" Rina transformed into Gokaipink and right after the transformation was done, she started firing her GokaiGun at Leila.

Leila had to flip around the field to dodge Rina but then Leila backed herself into a corner. "SHIT!"

Rina was going in for the kill, but then cannonballs started blasting away at her so she had to flee the blasting zone.

"Leila!" Mark's voice sounded and both girls looked up. The Gokaigalleon was flying above them and Mark was standing at the edge of the ship, "CATCH!" Mark threw his Mobirate with the Gokaired key in it already towards Leila.

Leila extended out the hook from her GokaiSaber to grab hold of the Mobirate and the hook retracted back so she could take hold of the Mobirate, "Thank you Onii-chan!" Leila said cutely, then turned the key in the Mobirate, "Gokai Change!"

"_GOOOKAIGER!_" Leila transformed into a skirted Gokaired and was now on equal grounds with Rina in terms of battle.

Leila cut Rina across the chest which caused the sparks to push Rina backwards. At the same time, Rina fired a shot from her GokaiGun that impacted against Leila's chest.

That didn't stop the two. They charged at each other and continued to slash at each other, with sparks constantly flying off their bodies. Both girls ignored the sparks though and continued cutting at each other.

Mark was watching the fight through his telescope, making sure his sister doesn't get into too much trouble, "You know, if they the suit weren't so durable, these two would probably be cutting off pieces and pieces of clothing off from each other with each stroke." He commented, and both sweat dropped and drool at the though of his sister with battle scarred clothes.

Leila fired a few more shots at Rina then used the grappling hook function of the GokaiSaber to extend the saber towards Rina to cut Rina. Rina let out a yell in pain as she was hit backwards.

Rina got up and pushed her Gokai Buckle, "That's it, I've had it." Out came the white Sagozo Key. Rina took the key and used it no her Mobirate, "Gokai Change!"

"_KAAAMEN RIDER OOO!_" Rina transformed into Kamen Rider OOO Sagozo Combo.

Rina started screaming and banging her chest, firing out a large shockwave that blew Leila backwards. Rina then stomped the ground and the Earth around Leila cracked, forcing her to go down. Rina took the OOO Scanner and scanned her Core Medals in her belt buckle.

"_SCANNING CHARGE!_"

Rina's rhino head used it's gravity manipulating powers to pull Leila over and Rina held out her arms and was ready to thrust them forward along with her head horn to hit Leila.

Leila however had her arms free and held Mark's Mobirate. Her Gokai Buckle had enough space for her to push it and take out a red and white ranger key. "Gokai Change!"

"_KOOOUKENGER!_"

Leila transformed into a red and white tiger Koukenger, Koukenred, only with a white and red skirt. Leila as the female Koukenred yelled out, "Byakko Claws!" and two giant tiger claw gauntlet weapons appeared in her hands. Rina continued to pull Leila forward while Leila got ready to claw Rina. Rina thrust her head forward and fists and Leila thrust her claws forward. The two attacks impacted against each other, blasting Leila out of Rina's rock prison and Rina was pushed backwards.

Rina got up as quickly as she could but got up to see Leila jumping towards her. Leila claws at Rina's armored body. The Giant Byakko Claws were heavy enough to do some damage to the heavily armored Sagozo and the blades of the claws were thin enough for Leila to actually get around the armor and claw Rina where her armor wasn't protecting her. Rina continued to get hit by the claws until Rina found an opening. Rina thrust her hands forward pushing Leila away. Leila stumbled around while trying to keep her balance. Rina took her Mobirate in hand and held a pink key of a Fake Ranger. She flipped the cover and inserted it into her Mobirate.

"_ALLLPHARANGER!_"

Lasers fired around Rina until a pink suit appeared over her body. The body had a pink body with star themes around it. There was a star on the chest and shoulder pads that looked like the edge of a star. Her helmet had a fang like appearance with a lights on the top. "Alpha Pink!" She announced holding a pink sword in hand.

"Well if you're changing, so am I!" Leila pulled out another ranger key.

"_KAAARIRANGER!_"

In a flash of red light, Leila transformed into a female version of Karired. She pulled out her lion knuckles and charged towards Rina. Rina slashed at Leila but Leila quickly ducked to dodge. Leila then clawed at Rina with the little fangs at the edge of the lion knuckles. Rina simply back stepped away. She then drew the sidearm of Alpha Pink, a pink laser gun, and fired at Leila. Leila smacked the lasers away with her lion knuckles then pushed the knuckles together.

"Angelic Light!" Leila announced, "LION BITE!" Leila swung her weapon and clawed Rina with the knuckle fangs.

Rina was blown back and her suit dematerialized back into Gokaipink.

Leila turned back into Gokaired and charged at Rina.

Rina prepared for the impact of Leila's attack but then red lasers fired out from out of nowhere. Sparks flew off of Leila's chest and she stumbled on the ground.

"Who!" Leila shouted.

Out walked Ashraf with Sam walking behind Ashraf. Ashraf was holding a red version of the gun that Rina as Alpha Pink was holding earlier. "Hey Rina, looks like you could use some help." Ashraf threw his gun towards Rina.

"Thank you bro!" Rina shouted and took hold of the laser gun while brandishing her own GokaiGun. She started firing with both guns at Leila.

Leila screamed after each hit and she was thrown backwards.

"You give up yet!" Rina shouted.

Leila growled as she struggled to get back on her feet. "I want that Mobirate and Pink Key back." Leila growled. "I need to protect my brother, I need that power to protect him . . . I'm not going to give up till I get those items back from you, you thief!" Leila aimed her GokaiGun at Rina but Ashraf's laser was much faster than the GokaiGuns in function so Rina shot Leila first before Leila could get a move in.

Rina then jumped and flipped over Leila, shooting at Leila all over. A huge stack of smoke covered the area where Leila was standing. "You done yet?" Rina asked rhetorically, thinking that Leila was finished.

Then a GokaiSaber with its hook wires extending it out came shooting out of the smoke to cut Rina. Then the GokaiSaber wrapped around Rina.

"Say what!" Rina yelped as she was pulled towards the smoke.

The smoke cleared, and Leila was still fighting, "I'm not going to lose!" She screamed hot bloodedly just like her brother.

"_FINAL WAVE!_"

"GOKAI BLAST!" Leila announced and fired out a large red bullet from her GokaiGun. The bullet impacted against Rina, blasting Rina. Rina flew backwards after the GokaiSaber wire unlatched from her.

Sam was getting a little worried, "shouldn't we help Rina, Ash?"

"No." Ashraf replied. "This is her fight, she needs to do it alone."

Leila was panting heavily. Though she learned how to fight from experience being a pirate (that doesn't do anything) alongside her brother, she's not one who can take a beating. Nonetheless, she wanted to finish the fight and reclaim the Gokaipink key and Mobirate that Rina stole from her (Leila). Leila walked forward holding her GokaiGun in front with it's keyhole opened as Leila was preparing for another Final Wave.

Rina got up but she stumbled as she had taken a huge beating from that one finisher of Leila's. Rina tried her best to aim her guns but her hands were shaking too much.

Leila was close, ready for the finish . . . when all of a sudden a beam fired out from nowhere. Leila and Rina were pushed back by the sparks that flew out from the ground.

The monster that fired that beam? A humanoid monster with a green upper body and black lower body with silver lightning markings separating the colors appeared. He had silver gauntlets, armor planting on his torso and a silver helmet with three horns on and his eyes were yellow and menacing, as if you could stare into the pits of despair by looking into his eyes.

"What the!" Ashraf shouted when he saw the monster, "What kind of monster is that!"

The monster looked at Leila and Rina, then growled menacingly. "You killed my ally, Haskol."

"Who now?" Rina asked trying to get up.

As we can remember, Haskol was killed in the chapter before. This monster is one of Haskol's ally, appearing before a story arc that should involve him even materialized, but oh well, let's say farewell to this monster as of now since we all know he's not coming out of this alive.

"What are you?" Leila asked.

"Darclopz." The monster replied. Darclopz then summoned swords from out of nowhere and charged at the two girls, knowing that these two's costumes were used by the people that killed Haskol. Darclopz slashed Leila and stomped Rina as Rina tried to get up. Leila slashed at Darclopz and Rina fired at point blank range. These attacks however were dodged as Darclopz in a blur.

"WHAT!" The two girls yelped as they couldn't find the monster anywhere.

Darclopz was still in the battle, however, running real fast. Darclopz kept slashing at the two girls as he ran around really quickly. The two girls all of a sudden found sparks flying off their chests and both fell.

Darclopz returned back to normal speed, "now . . . you . . . DIE!" His hand charged up energy and he was about to fire the energy at the girls.

"ASH!" Sam shouted, "Rina's in trouble!"

"I KNOW!" Ashraf said taking out a red brace from his jacket and running towards the battle. Sam also followed.

Darclopz fired that ray of energy at the girls.

Rina couldn't get away and she closed her eyes as the beam neared. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Leila shouted and pushed Rina out of the way, taking the full brunt of the attack. This action really surprised Rina.

Leila screamed as sparks flew off her body left and right after taking the attack head on. Leila however stood her ground and pushed the Gokaired key into her GokaiSaber.

"_FINAL WAVE!_"

"SYAH!" Leila swung her sword and fired out a red sword wave towards Darclopz, cutting Darclopz.

Leila struggled to keep her legs up and her knees started to falter. Rina quickly got up as she recovered and helped Leila up. "Why did do that?" Rina asked Leila, wanting to know why Leila pushed her (Rina) out of the way.

"I shouldn't let someone get hurt if I can do something about it right?" Leila said with a small chuckle. "If someone is in trouble, I can't help but to rush into action to help."

Rina was surprised by the answer, "That's real naive of you, Pirate."

"Maybe, but at least I'm not a dirty thief like you." Leila said.

"Tough words, coming from a pirate." Rina said with a playful tone.

"That's because I'm a glamorous pirate, unlike you." Leila replied with a smirk under her helmet, which looked a lot like Mark's usual smirk.

"Hey, I'm still here!" Darclopz shouted and was ready to attack again when Ashraf jumped and kicked Darclopz on the head.

Ashraf flipped in the air and landed near the girls. "Rina, put your catfight on hold, we're taking care of this guy." Ashraf said brandishing his red brace, which opened up.

"SORYAH!" Sam head butted Darclopz away. Sam held his hand up high, revealing there was a yellow brace on it. "Let's get this going!" Sam pushed a portion of the brace on top, shooting out a motorcycle like handle towards the edge.

Ashraf flipped a card in his hands, "Mission Start!" Then swiped the card onto his opened brace, "HENSHIN!"

"Riding Formation," Sam shouted and revved his brace. "LET'S RIDE!"

Lasers fired all around Ashraf and then merged into star, creating a red version of the Alpha Pink suit earlier. He held a red version of the sword that Rina used earlier as Alpha Pink. "Alpha Red

A yellow suit with white accents and a motorcycle theme appeared around Sam, and armor appeared on the shoulders. A wheel went up the helmet of Sam and split apart creating a wheel horn for Sam on top of his visor. "Ride Yellow!" He held a yellow axe.

"Just try and stop me." Darclopz said.

"With pleasure!" Ashraf shouted and charged at Darclopz, as did Sam.

Ashraf slashed at Darclopz and Sam chopped at the monster. Darclopz disappeared in a blur, surprising both men. They looked around, when all of a sudden, sparks flew off their bodies.

"Too bad." Darclopz stopped for a moment just to taunt, then went back into his speedy state.

"Too fast!" Ashraf shouted.

Sam got up, but got struck again by Darclopz. "I hate this, I really do!"

Darclopz stopped again and turned to Leila and Rina. His goal was to kill those two (since he knows that the Gokaigers destroyed Haskol. What he doesn't know is that the Gokaired there is not the same person that was there when Haskol died) he walked towards the girls.

"RINA!" Ashraf shouted and dashed at Darclopz, who fired out a beam to shoot Ashraf backwards.

"I'll make sure you two die." Darclopz said to the girls, then explosions blasted near him.

"Stop right there!" Takuya's voice shouted and a drum beat sounded.

Darclopz took a look at where Takuya's voice sounded. Takuya, Jin, and Raiyu stood ready for battle. "Don't interfere, this doesn't involve you."

"Hey, you're making trouble around the city." Jin said pointing at Darclopz, epically, "you need to be defeated here and now! Even though I'm not sure what you are (damn, that's happening a lot lately)."

"You're going to have a hard time defeating me you know." Darclopz said menacingly.

"And we all like a challenge." Raiyu said coldly getting ready to transform by holding up his wrist with his Gourai Changer at hand. Jin was ready to transform as well.

Darclopz let out a growl and was ready for battle. Takuya drew his Shodophone, ready to transform. Darclopz then ignored the men and charged at the girls, "THEY'RE MINE!" Darclopz yelled, since he has no business with the men. He just wants to kill the rangers that killed his ally Haskol.

"Shit!" Takuya shouted and started to draw the Kanji for fire, "Ippitsu . . ." however he didn't complete the call as Darclopz hurled a dark energy blast at Takuya. Takuya ducked to dodge the blast. Luckily his Fire Kanji was still in the works. Takuya finished the Kanji and spun it, "SOJO!" Takuya transformed into Shinkenred and rushed at Darclopz.

"Jinrai . . ." Raiyu started henshin alongside Jin.

"SHINOBI CHANGE!" Jin exclaimed hot bloodedly. Both men pushed the wings of their changers up, opening them to reveal a Shinobi Medal pertaining to each respective ranger. In a flash of lightning, Jin transformed into KuwagataRaiger while Raiyu transformed into a similar ranger but with a horned beetle theme instead of a stag beetle and crimson in color. The two drew their Ikazuchimaru and dashed at Darclopz.

Rina grabbed her GokaiGun and started firing at Darclopz. Darclopz just rushed past, ignoring the shots and got up close, hitting Rina's gun off her hands and got ready to slash the two girls.

Takuya rushed up and parried the sword, "Get out of here!" Takuya shouted then spun his black Personal Disk on his Shinkenmaru, "Rekka Daizanto!" The Shinkenmaru transformed into the Daizanto and Takuya spun the giant sword and hit Darclopz backwards.

* * *

Taiga's Cho Ei Ei Kageki Zan connected and all three girls were blown away. Taiga then held his Gekibazooka in one hand again, "now, which of you wants to lose first?"

Reiko, Aoi, and Hikari got up, their souls not faltering, "we can get him, if we work together!"

Aoi and Hikari nodded.

Taiga neared the girls and was about to pull the trigger again, but that was until all three girls scattered. Aoi and Hikari ran towards the side while Reiko jumped in the air, "a split attack won't work on me!" Taiga shouted and aimed his Gekibazooka at Reiko.

But Aoi and Hikari ran towards Taiga and struck at Taiga. Taiga jumped back to dodge but they weren't aiming for him, instead they were aiming to disarm Taiga of his Gekibazooka. The two girls punched Taiga on the arm, causing him to drop the bazooka.

"Why you!" Taiga growled and tried to cut the two girls. Aoi ducked and Hikari parried. Aoi then jabbed Taiga on the gut, pushing him backwards.

Reiko came in for a kick, kicking Taiga. Then Reiko started rapid firing her fists, punching Taiga on and on. Reiko pulled her fists backwards, and was about to finish the attack, but instead slipped the Saiblade off of Taiga's hands. Reiko then jammed her elbow, pushing Taiga backwards.

Taiga went flying and dropped to the ground. Taiga quickly got up, but found Aoi break dancing, kicking him as she went. Aoi then used both legs to kick Taiga up high into the air.

Reiko and Hikari jumped in the air towards Taiga. Reiko punched Taiga while Hikari used a regular Karate Chop on Taiga, "CHESTO!" Hikari announced and Taiga was struck backwards by that attack.

Taiga growled ferociously and brought out his Gekisabers. He was about to use a Nami Nami Zan but found the Gekibazooka barrel on his stomach.

"This is it." Reiko said. She was at the right side of the Gekibazooka, charging her Geki into it.

"You lose." Aoi said. She was at the left side of the Gekibazooka, charging her Geki into it.

"LOVELY GEKI GEKI HO!" Hikari announced and pushed the trigger of the Gekibazooka, firing out a powerful blast of Geki that was hardened by Hikari's Geki Kensan.

Taiga let out a yell as he was blasted backwards into a wall. Sparks flew off his suit, and exploded. His suit dematerialized and he dropped to the floor on his butt.

"GEKIRED-SAMA!" Hikari yelped and ran up to Taiga, "Gekired-sama, Gekired-sama!" She shoot Taiga, but he wasn't responding.

Taiga then opened his eyes, killing intent present in his eyes. Aoi and Hikari jumped a little bit back, but Reiko was calm.

"NYA!" Taiga's voice went back into its higher pitch. Then Taiga . . . smiled, "That was great!" Taiga gave a thumbs up, "Nice Teamwork!"

All three girls were silent for a bit, but all of them then smiled due to that compliment.

Master Shafu and the other Kensei walked out and applauded the three girls, "You three have done well." Shafu said. "There is Training even in Bonding." _PING! _(The original Title of this chapter)

"Due to all of you working together as one, you are one step closer to being able to summon your Geki Beasts." Taiga said getting up. "In a while, all of you, will be able to finally participate in giant battles."

All three girls successively let out small grunts of satisfaction. Reiko thought, _I'll be able to fight alongside Takuya in giant battles . . . and Jin of course._

* * *

While that happened, the battle against Darclopz continued. As of now, Kamen Rider OOO Tajador Gokaired was fighting against Darclopz, using its Medaljalibur to slash at Darclopz. Rina as Gokaipink kept cutting at Darclopz with her GokaiSaber. Ashraf kept slashing Darclopz. Sam chopped at Darclopz with his axe.

Jin and Raiyu jumped at the monster and slashed at Darclopz with their Ikazuchimarus. With the combined effort of the rangers, this appeared to do some damage to Darclopz.

The battlefield was soaking wet as a fire hydrant was destroyed in the battle, causing the water to go all over the field. Darclopz went into his speedy state, and both Jin and Raiyu joined in, fighting in a battle in their own time, where everything around was frozen in time, too slow to move.

Takuya noticed the water droplets getting smacked around while the speedsters fought in hyper speed, "Bring him here . . ." Takuya said softly.

Darclopz was hit really hard by the two ninjas, smacking him into Takuya's Rekka Daizanto. Takuya slashed Darclopz and swung downwards, "ORYAH!" Takuya slashed Darclopz into the ground.

While they fought Darclopz, a red figure hiding behind a tree was observing the battle. The helmet was that of Shinkenred. I guess we can assume that's Fem Shinkenred . . . WAIT A MINUTE! Upon closer inspection . . . this guy's a man! And he's wearing a black coat, and black gloves!

This is the same ranger in Himeko's memories!

This Ranger stared intently at Takuya while Takuya fought Darclopz with the Shinkenmaru. Takuya was supported by the six other rangers as they came in to attack Darclopz.

"_Shinkenred,_" This black coated Shinkenred growled, "_Shiba Head . . ._" He drew his Shinkenmaru . . . and was about to check himself in into the battle.

* * *

And so near the end of this chapter. Instead of giving an omake, I'll give a different segment . . .

On the Animarium high above the clouds where the sun shines upon, a giant red Lion Mecha roared. Not only was this Lion huge, IT WAS HUGE! It was actually much larger than any of the hundred of animals that resided on this island! Including a few more that aren't the same species as these animals. (Power Animals and Seijuu)

But below this Animarium, all is not fine. A giant Trident Org was wreaking havoc on the ground below.

In this world however, there are heroes that reside all over.

A red ranger with a pink ranger and another red ranger ran up to the site. These three were Gaored, Dekapink, and Timefire. All of them let out a yelp upon seeing that giant Org. "Looks like this fight will have to continue." Timefire said, about to summon his mech, but Gaored stopped him.

"Let me handle this." Gaored said putting a red orb into his Juuohken. "One mecha is enough, HYAKKUJYU SHOKAN!" Gaored pointed his sword towards the sky.

A melody sounded. The volcano on the Animarium erupted. Out came a red gorilla mech that rode a rainbow down to the earth while banging its chest. This red gorilla is a mech known as Gao Kong!

"Be careful all right." Dekapink said to Gaored.

"Count on it!" Gaored pumped his fist and jumped towards Gao Kong, going inside its cockpit.

Gao Kong faced the Org, then Gao Kong banged its chest once more letting out a roar.

The giant red lion known as Gao Lion heard the call. It roared as if agreeing to Gao Kong. Not only Gao Lion, but five other Power Animals heard the call of Gao Kong and all seemed to agree. Yellow Gao Eagle, Blue Gao Shark, Black Gao Bison, White Gao Tiger, and Cyan Gao Elephant all ran down the rainbow with the giant Gao Lion following suit.

Gao Lion came down quickly to attack the Org. The other five Power Animals stood ready for Gaored to give a command.

"Hyakujuu Gattai!" Gaored announced. Gao Shark and Gao Tiger became arms while Gao Kong started to form an upper body, creating a Knight Head as well. Gao Bison formed legs while Gao Eagle became a waist. The five animals combined. Gao Elephant separated its head, to create a shield, while its tusk with the rest of its body became a sword. The Mecha grabbed the weapons.

"Sanjou Gaoknight!" Gaored announced while he stood at a standing cockpit.

Gao Lion bit the Org and jumped back standing next to Gaoknight. The Org growled and charged at Gaoknight with its trident.

Gaoknight blocked the trident with its elephant shield then slashed the Org. Gaoknight kept slashing then jumped backwards allowing Gao Lion to lunge at the monster.

Gaoknight charged at the monster while Gao Lion flipped away and slashed the Org a few times. "This is it!" Gaored announced. Then put his hands in a praying formation, "Shinra Bansho (All Things In Nature), Big Burn FINAL!" Gaoknight's sword blazed up and then extended out in flames, while in a whipping formation as the sword was in reality a whip sword. Gaoknight slashed the monster a few times, then turned its back on the Org when it was done.

The Org was destroyed while Gaoknight and Gao Lion stood in victory.

"Evil Dispersed." Gaored said.

* * *

And with this ends another chapter.

Sorry for the long chapter, but I had a lot in mind for this chapter, and this isn't even the finish yet. The story continues next chapter, so watch for it.

* * *

_I want my sister back!_

_ONII-CHAN!_

_Do you have what it takes to be a pirate?_

_Tell me, what is it you seek?_

_I just want my sister back!_

_When in life, don't be practical . . ._

_So you're basically telling me to be awesome?_

_Yeah pretty much._

_GIIINGAMAN!_

_**Super Sentai Academia . . . Gaiden**_

_**Heroic Beginning**_

_Let's make this showy! Get out of our way Space Pirates!_


	19. Black Mirror Clock Perspective, JOIN US!

I don't own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references whether intentional or not.

Not much to say, it's just a continuation of last chapter so . . . just pretend that this is chapter 18 part 2. All the promos were done last chapter so no promos for this chapter. Next time though, there might be some more promos.

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 19: A Black Mirror, a Clocked Perspective, I'LL MAKE YOU JOIN US!

Takuya and Raiyu were at Kinta's sushi place eating out. Jin on the other hand, was sulking in a little fountain waterfall in Kinta's place. "No one loves me . . ." Jin cried with his eyes wide opened.

Takuya looked at Jin uneasily, "man, he's not letting up." Takuya said.

Raiyu only let out a small chuckle. "I remember that, whenever Jin would mess up on something he would run to the nearest waterfall and start crying under it."

"Why would he do that?" Takuya asked.

"He said something about his grandpa teaching him to run to the nearest waterfall and cry 'TONO-SAMA!' whenever something bad happens so to repent for it." Raiyu replied. "He seriously said all that."

Takuya looked at Raiyu surprisingly, "wha?" Jin was taught to shout 'Tono-sama' as a child? Now that Takuya thought about it, other than a few facts about Jin, Takuya didn't know much about Jin's past before Jin's going to a ninja academy. Actually now that Takuya thought about it, he didn't even know Jin's last name at all.

Raiyu realized that Takuya didn't know a few things about Jin, and how Takuya couldn't seem to put together a few pieces. _Seems like Jin is hiding his Ikenami name, I wonder if I can get this Shiba guy to think a little bit. _"Yeah, Jin came from a family of Kabuki artists, so he tends to be a bit over the top."

"Well now that I think about it, he tended to overreact a lot." Takuya said, "I now remember that he always seemed to run around town asking if there's a nearby waterfall . . . I never knew what was up with that."

"Well he ran away from home to join the Academy." Raiyu said. "I remember like it was yesterday, a kid running in the rain to the Ninja Academy." Raiyu let out a chuckle, "aw man, I remember, he begged me to let him see the teacher because he really wanted to become a ninja."

"Why was that?"

"Something about escaping his duties as some sort of . . . retainer I think." Raiyu said trying to get Takuya to think a bit.

"A what now?" Takuya asked.

"Never mind." Raiyu said shaking his head. He wasn't getting anything out of Takuya so Raiyu decided to simply continue the story. "Kind of a shame though, he really sucked in the physical activities and the only reason he wasn't kicked out of school was because he scored high in his writing exams."

"When he transferred to Saburo Yatsude, he for some reason went to find me." Takuya said scratching his chin. "Said he wanted to duel me."

"Oh?" Raiyu said with a small grin. _I didn't think our little Ikenami hated this Shiba guy that much._

"Yeah." Takuya said scratching the back of his head. "I ignored him for a bit but he continued to pester me so I decided to humor him in a little skirmish. We fought each other for months, with me racking up wins, but for some reason, one day we just stopped dueling."

"Man, the teachers here actually let these fights happen?" Raiyu asked. "In our old school they would've put us in detention for weeks if we ever got out of hand."

"Ojii-chan called it hands on experience." Takuya said scratching his chin. "Well anyway, eventually, Jin just sort of said, that I wasn't a bad guy . . ." Takuya closed his eyes as if to process that, "What the heck was that supposed to mean?" Takuya asked Raiyu and Raiyu only giggled.

"Wow you're pretty dense." Raiyu said. _Ikenami Jin . . . looks like you found a good friend in your lord._ Takuya looked a bit surprised but then both he and Raiyu went back to eating. _He began hating his destiny of becoming the next retainer of the Shiba head. But looks like he found a good friend in that very same Shiba head. But I guess Jin doesn't want that friendship to disappear and become just another servant of this Takuya guy . . . I can see why Jin wants to hide his surname now. _Raiyu gulped down an egg sushi, _but wait, that Kaito guy is Shinkenblue correct? So what does Jin have to worry about?_

"Huu . . ." Jin continued crying.

Raiyu looked at Jin then smiled, "man, hard to believe that same crybaby that would cry every single time he messed up would end up being KuwagataRaiger, my opposite."

"Well after we became friends he made it his goal to surpass me." Takuya said, "he literally ran up to me and said he would work hard so he can one day become stronger than me."

_Probably so he can protect his lord._ Raiyu thought.

Kinta walked up to Jin, "hey you're messing up this very expensive decor with you sitting here." Kinta said to Jin but Jin was stuck in his own little world. Then Kinta took off Jin's shirt and put Jin in a meditating position with the hands outwards. "FREE DECOR UPGRADE!" Kinta pointed to the sky in victory as Jin's tears mixed with the waterfall.

The door opened. Mariko and Ryan carrying little Yuuji entered the place, "HI HI!" Mariko shouted excitedly, "I'm coming here to eat Uncle Kinta!"

"Yes Mariko-chan!" Kinta ran behind the counter while Mariko and Ryan sat down. Kinta also brought out a booster seat for little Yuuji to sit on. Kinta put out the usual order for all of them. "This is on the house!" Kinta said giving Yuuji a plate of shrimp sushi. Yuuji squealed in delight.

Ryan looked at Yuuji with surprise while Yuuji scarfed down a sushi on the plate. "Did I miss something?" Ryan wondered why Kinta was treating little Yuuji so well, especially when Kinta is the moneygrubber that he is.

Mariko was about to eat when she saw both her brother and Jin there, "Onii-sama!" She said excitedly and hugged Takuya. "Nice to see you here!"

"Yo." Takuya said unexcitedly.

"Cute sister." Raiyu said biting onto a sushi roll.

"Why thank you." Mariko said bowing.

Jin walked out of the waterfall and walked up to Mariko, "are you going to greet me?" Jin asked Mariko.

"Oh hi Jin." Mariko said just giving Jin a wave.

Jin then went back to the waterfall to sulk. "No one loves me." Yuuji just giggled at Jin's misfortune. Kinta went up to Jin and moved Jin in the same meditating formation.

"FREE DECOR UPGRADE!" Kinta shouted pointing to the sky.

Mariko went back to her seat, which was next to little Yuuji so she could play with the baby. Then the door opened, and a slightly bruised Daiki entered with Rio entering behind Daiki. Rio's mantle flew around as he walked and sat down at the counter with Daiki next to him. "Sushiya, give me your house special." Rio said to Kinta.

"HAI!" Kinta agreed and ran up behind to counter to prepare, but then opened his eyes in shock upon seeing Rio. "Hamina, hamina, HUH!" This shout alerted every one and woke up Jin.

"DAIKI!" Mariko was more excited to see Daiki, "finally I see you around when it isn't a special event or at night!" Mariko hugged Daiki from behind.

"OW!" Daiki yelped and gently pushed Mariko away, "I'm really hurt right now, so can you please be a little bit more careful?"

"Wow who did that to you?" Mariko asked Daiki.

"RIO!" Jin shouted in shock while putting on his jacket. He took out a book, that isn't wet for some reason, from his jacket and flipped through the pages. "You're Rio! You used to lead the Rinjyuden! But . . . YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

Both Takuya and Raiyu read about Rio in the history books, about how Rio nearly became a destroyer of the world. The two prepared for battle. Rio just chuckled a bit, "seems the history books aren't really kind to me." Yes, Rio had become a hero in the end, yet the history books don't seem to have a record of Rio's alliance with the Gekirangers.

"Hey as long as you pay for your sushi, I'm fine whether you're a villain or not." Kinta said continuing to prepare Rio's sushi plate.

"Why are you here though!" Jin shouted pointing epically at Rio, "history has said you were killed in a suicide attack!"

"By the way, you carry around a history book with you?" Raiyu asked Jin.

"Uh . . ." Jin droned on, "yes?"

"Nerd." Raiyu muttered under his breath. Jin's face faulted when he heard Raiyu call him that. Jin was about to go back to sulk at the waterfall, but then remembered he didn't get an answer.

"HOW DID YOU COME BACK TO LIFE!" Jin shouted pointing again at Rio.

"Don't ask me." Rio said getting his sushi and taking a bite out of one of them, "you can ask one the Academy teachers."

"Who now?" Jin asked when all of a sudden, Taiga, Reiko, Aoi, and Hikari all entered the place.

"NYA! It's always nice to get some sushi after training!" Taiga said and took out a Triangle from his robes, "There is training in scarfing down good sushi!" _PING!_

(Shafu looked around the gym, "has anyone seen my Triangle?")

Aoi palmed her face, "he's back to being stupid." Aoi shook her head in embarrassment.

Hikari was quite in awe at how awesome Taiga was at switching personalities, "how do you act so stupid while making it believable?"

"Acting? What do you mean acting Nya?" Taiga asked playing with a ball of yarn, "I've never acted my whole life."

"Uh . . ." Hikari had no idea how to answer her Gekired-sama.

"Yo." Takuya said to Reiko while Reiko waved back. Then Takuya and Raiyu noticed something about the girls.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL BEAT UP!" Takuya and Raiyu both shouted in surprise.

"UH . . ." Reiko and Aoi both sweat dropped.

"What kind of training were you going through Aoi!" Raiyu shouted.

Aoi, Reiko, and Hikari then remembered Taiga constantly touching them in places they didn't want to be touched in. Aoi held her chest, Reiko her butt, and Hikari looking away in shame, "We don't want to talk about it." Aoi said sweat dropping.

"NYA!" Taiga yelped, "How come all of you remember the weird part of the training Jya?"

Rio then pointed at Taiga with a thumb, "All of you wondering why I'm still alive, go ask that idiot over there."

"That's mean Rio!" Taiga yelped.

"Rio?" Reiko said looking at Rio along with Aoi and Hikari.

"RIO!" All of them shouted upon realizing that this Rio is the same Rio in the history books depicting villains. You'd think Jyuken students would be told about Rio's heroic actions but nope, even these girls don't know.

"Ok." Jin nodded and asked Taiga, "how come Rio is alive? Shouldn't he be dead?"

Taiga scratched himself, then said, "I used Yu Yu Fukkatsu Ken." Taiga replied.

There was a bit of silence, then Jin and the Geki Girls all shouted, "EH!"

"What?" Takuya wondered why all of them shouted.

"Yu Yu Fukkatsu Ken only lasts till sunset!" Jin shouted, "Daiki, how long have you known Rio!"

"A few weeks?" Daiki replied. Jin dropped his mouth.

"HOW IS HE STILL HERE!" Jin yelped.

"Oh I cheated death." Taiga said, "the nice skeleton guy that carries dead souls to the underworld came and I made a deal with him to keep Rio out without trouble." Taiga then smiled a cat smirk :3.

"_And that is the deal of replacements!" Taiga imagined himself in Chibi form and running around after Chibi Cotpotros. Taiga ran up to one and grabbed it and threw it into the rickshaw of the nice skeletal rickshaw man. "MEOW!" Taiga continued throwing poor, poor Cotpotros in and some random grunts. Taiga even chased a talking Nanashi, "MEOW!"_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" The Talking Nanashi cried._

_Taiga rode on what seemed to be an American Designed motorcycle while chasing grunts. "MEOW!" Taiga shouted while banging his chest armor._

_Taiga continued throwing poor Cotpotros into the rickshaw. "MEOW!"_

"So I became a mass murderer to keep Rio in the living realm Nya!" Taiga said with a chortle. "Any questions?"

"Yeah one." Takuya raised a hand, "if you're a Tiger man, how come you like to act like a cat?"

Taiga didn't answer for a bit.

"Admit it, you're Cat Ken User Taiga." Ryan joked.

"Nya . . ." Taiga sighed.

All of a sudden Takuya's Shodophone beeped. Takuya turned it on, "Hello?"

"_Hey Takuya, there's a disturbance near the shopping area, I'm going to need some rangers there to quell the disturbance."_ Ojii-chan's voice sounded.

"All right, I'll get going." Takuya said.

"Maybe we should all go." Aoi said.

"We can show off the work of our training!" Hikari shouted excitedly before collapsing.

"HIKARI-SAN!" Reiko yelped when all of a sudden she collapsed as well.

"REIKO!" Takuya yelled and ran up to keep Reiko from hitting the floor. Poor Hikari though, Takuya kind of ignored her and let her drop.

"Feeling woozy." Aoi said then dropped.

Raiyu dashed up to her lightning fast and kept her from falling. Again, poor Hikari. "What kind of training did you put them through?" Raiyu demanded to know.

Taiga sighed, "Aw man, I didn't think I was that hard on them." Taiga sighed. "I guess they still got a ways to go."

"Man." Takuya said, "We better get them to the dorms to rest."

Mariko ran up to Reiko, "let me handle her Onii-sama." Mariko said. "Ojii-chan probably wants you to go."

"Are you sure about that?" Takuya asked Mariko.

"Sure, just go." Mariko said.

"Ok, let's go Jin." Takuya said and Ikenami Jin nodded.

"Wait a moment, I'll assist." Raiyu said calling up someone on his cell phone. "I'll get my third teammate Kaoru to pick Aoi up."

"You know I'm here to help as well right?" Daiki asked.

"Me too." Ryan said raising a hand.

"Good then you can help me carry Hikari back to the dorms." Taiga said. "She's pretty heavy."

"You're just lazy." Kinta said waving his hand.

"MEANNIE!" Taiga squeaked.

"All right then, let's go." Takuya said to Jin and Raiyu. Both Gouraigers nodded and ran out with Takuya. Jin and Raiyu rode Bari Thunders of their colors while Takuya also drew the Kanji for motorcycle creating a red motorcycle for him to ride on.

* * *

The three of them rode to the scene of disturbance, two skirted Gokaigers fighting with each other, red and pink. "WHAT THE!" Jin yelped pointing at the two, "it's two rangers fighting against each other."

"Come on, they're causing a lot of damage!" Takuya said, "we need to stop them!" The three got off their bikes and ran towards the girls, but then gun shots hit near the three. "WHO!"

Takuya looked up to see the Gokaigalleon above. Mark came down the rope and pointed a GokaiGun at the three men.

"Can't let you do that." Mark said, "My sister is busy with something and I intend to let her see it to the end."

"PIRATE!" Jin shouted pointing at Mark, "you're that pirate!"

"The one every one was talking about in school," Raiyu said, "the one who stole important items from the Academy!" Raiyu pointed at Mark epically.

"I really don't want to fight you guys," Mark said, "since I can't transform right now, but I'll gladly fend you off just to allow my sister to finish up."

"We're not that friendly." Raiyu said getting ready to transform alongside Jin, but Takuya stopped the two.

"Stop it," Takuya said putting out his hands to block both Gouraigers.

"What?" Raiyu asked Takuya.

"Ojii-chan ordered that we were to not touch this guy at all." Takuya said. "So we should just leave him alone."

"BUT TONO-SAMA!" Jin shouted, "he's-"

"An ally." Takuya said. Then he turned to Mark. "We'll leave those two alone, but if things escalate any further, we won't have any other choice but to interfere."

"Fine by me." Mark said about to go back to the galleon.

Then he was asked, "By the way, aren't you Gokaired?" by Takuya.

Mark stopped, then smirked. He turned to Takuya, "yeah I am, me and my sister share a lot of things." Mark chuckled, "but, if my sister gets through this, then we'll have on extra Mobirate on our side so we won't have to share my Mobirate anymore." Mark then went back to the Gokaigalleon.

"So what, we're just going to observe these girls?" Jin asked Takuya.

"No choice." Takuya said. "Ojii-chan told us to come quell this fighting, but that Pirate told us not to interfere with this fight, so the best we can do is observe."

"They're really trying to kill each other." Raiyu said as the girls went on a transforming battle. "Is it just me or did pink just turn into a Kamen Rider?" He got no answer.

At that moment, Gokaipink got helped from another man throwing her a gun.

"I guess that's Gokaipink's team." Jin said.

"I wonder why that pirate isn't coming out to help that Gokaired over there." Takuya said. "He did say that was his sister."

All of a sudden, all of them heard a boom, and a monster walked out attacking the two female Gokaigers.

"Oh great!" Jin shouted, "there's a monster there!"

The two men that came to aid Gokaipink transformed into fake rangers, Alpha Red and Ride Yellow. They fended off the monster but were thrown around. Then Gokaired was shot by a big beam from the monster after running to protect Gokaipink.

"I think it's time we interfere now!" Jin shouted to Takuya.

"LET'S GO!" Takuya shouted running up towards battle with his Shodophone ready.

While all of them ran towards the battle, behind a tree stood a black coated Shinkenred. This Shinkenred watched as Takuya transformed for battle and protected the two girls. "_Shinkenred . . . Shiba Head._"

From the shadows, emerged Yami, "yes, boy, Shinkenred . . . your opposite." Yami chuckled, "Now, be a dear and destroy him for me, will you?"

Takuya, Jin, and Raiyu all transformed struck at the monster Darclopz. "Damn it!" Jin shouted, "what is this thing!"

"Don't get so stuck up on the monster type, just defeat it!" Raiyu shouted.

Darclopz however ignored them and went straight for the wounded Leila who was being carried by Rina. Darclopz charged at Leila, "WATCH OUT!" Takuya shouted.

Then gunshots fired from above. The Gokaigalleon came rushing over and Mark came sliding down the rope. "Leila!" Mark shouted in worry and Rina handed Leila to Mark, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Leila said getting back up to support herself. "It's only one hit."

"Pirate, get that girl out of here." Takuya said with his back to Mark. Takuya slashed at Darclopz, "she's taken a lot of damage."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Mark said, "come on Leila, get back to the galleon."

"I'm not leaving!" Leila shouted.

"What?" Mark asked.

"That monster is nearly impossible to beat with these guys alone, I need to help them!" Leila shouted.

"Stop it Leila!" Mark shouted, "do you know how much damage has been done to you with your little cat fight? You even got hit by a powerful attack! You're not going to be fine if you continue fighting!"

"I need to stay and help, I'm not going to abandon these people now."

"But Leila . . ."

"No buts. I'm staying to help and that's final." Leila said before the suit dematerialized around her and she collapsed into Mark's arms.

Leila was bruised up pretty badly.

Darclopz slashed Takuya and sparks flew off Takuya's suit. Takuya stumbled around allowing Ashraf and Sam to jump over Takuya to cut Darclopz. "This is easy." Darclopz said and slashed both men away. Raiyu and Jin tried to hit Darclopz from behind but Darclopz simply held his hands up and was able to grab the men's Ikazuchimarus. Darclopz threw the men away.

Rina got in front of Mark and Leila and started firing her GokaiGun and Ashraf's Alpha Laser, "what are you waiting for! Get her out of this battle."

Mark continued looking at Leila, his hands shaking in anger at how hurt his sister got by that monster. Mark let out a growl then hooked onto the Gokaigalleon and took went back up with Leila in his hands.

Darclopz sped up and stuck all combatants all over the place, hitting Jin and Raiyu into a warehouse.

Takuya stuck out his Rekka Daizanto and tried figuring out where Darclopz was going. He tried to find a spot where he could get a clean hit in.

"RINA!" Ashraf shouted and Rina threw the Alpha Laser back to Ashraf. Ashraf then opened up a cover on his laser, revealing a few numbers on it. Ashraf dialed a few numbers, "ALPHA SHOT!" Ashraf announced and the laser started beeping.

"_ALPHA SHOT!_" The laser announced and the barrel started charging a red beam.

Ashraf pointed to the sky, "SAM!" Ashraf shouted and Sam nodded.

"TOYAH!" Sam threw his axe in the air above and Ashraf fired a laser shot from his gun. The beam impacted on the axe, reflecting off into many beams, blasting away around the area in a round formation.

Darclopz sped up into a beam reflection and it burned him then sped around, finding out he was completely surrounded. Takuya saw Darclopz running around getting singed with each time trying to get out of the beam cage. When one part of the beam cage disappeared, Takuya was able to see Darclopz running out of the cage. "GOT YOU!" Takuya shouted and put a white disk on his disk, the same disk he got from the Shiba House with the Kanji for twin on it. A second Rekka Daizanto materialized in his hands and Takuya ran towards the spot where Darclopz was running, "HAH!" Takuya swung his body and slashed Darclopz with one Rekka Daizanto then cut Darclopz with the second Daizanto.

Darclopz got out of his speedy state allowing Takuya to see Darclopz.

"SYAH!" Takuya stabbed his Rekka Daizantos at Darclopz's gut and pushed Darclopz into the same warehouse where Jin and Raiyu were hit into.

Darclopz crashed into some boxes and got up, then found himself getting hit by a few beams.

Raiyu jumped out from an empty crate, "HORN BREAKER!" Raiyu said holding a Kabuto themed gun and fired beams at Darclopz. Darclopz shifted around to dodge and ran into some stag horns.

"STAG BREAKER!" Jin announced and lifted Darclopz into the sky. Jin threw Darclopz away.

Darclopz fell through some crates and got up as quickly as he could. Then he found Jin and Raiyu combining their weapons into one combined weapon.

"DOUBLE GADGET!" The two Gouraigers announced. Jin held the weapon from the bottom while Raiyu held the trigger.

"FIRE!" Raiyu announced and pulled the trigger. The Double Gadget fired a large electric ball.

Darclopz then sped up and the ball missed.

"WHAT!" Jin shouted in shock but found himself getting socked in the face.

Raiyu growled but then was hit into the air.

We now enter hyperspace and see Darclopz standing around as Jin and Raiyu were flying into the air in slow motion. Darclopz took his time to figure out who was going to get hit, then Darclopz picked his victim . . . Jin. Darclopz kicked Jin hitting Jin higher into the air, then Darclopz jumped after Jin and slammed Jin to the ground. Jin bounced on the ground, slowly. Darclopz grabbed Jin on his neck and threw Jin away.

Back in normal time, Jin slammed against a wall. Jin let out a shout as he impacted on the ground.

Raiyu landed on the ground with a skid, "JIN!" Raiyu shouted in worry.

Darclopz reentered normal time and looked at Raiyu fiercely. "You're next."

"Don't get so cocky." Raiyu said. "You're not the only one who can go fast." Raiyu chuckled, "in fact . . . let me join you for as long as I can." Raiyu held his Ikazuchimaru at the ready.

Darclopz got into stance.

Then both fighters disappeared in a blur. Entering Hyperspace, now.

Both combatants rushed around smashing at each other and hitting each other into crates, causing these crates to fly around. Darclopz tried an overhead smash and Raiyu dodged. Raiyu rolled on the ground and flipped up and rushed towards Darclopz. The two continued smashing at each other. Raiyu threw a fist and Darclopz threw a fist hitting each other back. Then Darclopz fired a beam that hit Raiyu on the hand, causing the man to drop his Ikazuchimaru. Thinking that Raiyu was completely defenseless, Darclopz went in for an attack.

Raiyu however was far from being defenseless, "Geki Waza!" Raiyu shouted and cracked his knuckles, then he smashed Darclopz on the gut.

"UGH!" Darclopz growled after feeling the Geki entering his body, "Geki . . . JYUKEN?" Darclopz was very surprised, "I thought you were a Ninja!"

"I have a Geki Jyuken student on my team!" Raiyu shouted then kicked Darclopz back. "Geki Waza!" Raiyu cracked his knuckles again, "Mushi Mushi Dan!" Raiyu then pushed his hands forward, firing out what looked like a Kabuto Geki Beast. The beast rammed Darclopz and pushed Darclopz backwards.

Darclopz growled as both fighters reentered normal time. Raiyu turned his back as if exiting. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Darclopz shouted and ran after Raiyu.

"Geki Waza." Raiyu said, electricity coming form his horn. The electricity went to his legs. "Mushi Mushi Kyaku!" Raiyu turned his body and used a Roundhouse kick on Darclopz's head.

Darclopz went flying, into a metal umbrella.

Jin was up and holding a metal umbrella. Jin closed the Umbrella up and swung his body hitting Darclopz then opened the umbrella again, whacking Darclopz. Jin thrust Darclopz backwards. "KuwagataRaiger . . . Ikenami JIN!" Jin held his hand in front of his face and his umbrella behind him like a Kabuki performer.

Raiyu got a small chuckle seeing Jin do that. Jin when he was little in secret would practice his Kabuki skills. Raiyu knew Jin, even if Jin did run away from the Ikenami family, Jin still honed his abilities. Granted though, Raiyu didn't expect Jin honed it to the point that Jin could use it in battle.

Jin then pulled out a fan from nowhere and used that to hit Darclopz. Jin kept whacking Darclopz then smashed Darclopz away with the umbrella.

Jin and Raiyu chased after Darclopz as Darclopz rolled out the warehouse. Darclopz entered hyper speed and both Gouraigers followed suit. As they fought in hyperspace, a water hydrant got smashed and water started dropping all over. Raiyu kept punching at Darclopz while Jin continued slashing Darclopz with the Ikazuchimaru. The water droplets that froze in the air dispersed as the fighters moved around. Each movement made a huge splash and the drops rolled down the heads of each fighter.

Jin combined his Stag Breaker with his Ikazuchimaru and clamped onto Darclopz. Jin released some electricity from his Stag Breaker, zapping Darclopz. Jin threw Darclopz into the air. "Inzauma No Mai! (Dance of Lightning)" Jin swung his weapon and fired out a giant lightning sonic boom.

"Ninpo Ken!" Raiyu announced pointing his Horn Breaker at Darclopz, "Inazuma Mushi Dan! (Lightning Beetle Bullet)" Raiyu fired a large Geki Projection of a beetle, infused with his lightning arts.

The attacks struck Darclopz, launching him towards Takuya who had been observing the wet battlefield.

Takuya noticed that the water droplets being splashed against and figured out where the battle of the speedsters were taking place in. Takuya ran towards a spot where he figured Darclopz may be falling into since he saw two blurs beating up one blur and noticed that one blur flying over, "hit him over here . . ." Takuya said holding his two Rekka Daizantos at the ready. "HYAH!" Darclopz came flying at Takuya and Takuya slashed Darclopz with both Daizantos. Then Takuya switched both Daizantos into Shinkenmarus, one with the black personal disk and the other with the white twin disk. Takuya quickly took off the twin disk to switch off with his Lightning disk and took off the personal disk to switch off with the Shishi disk. Takuya stabbed his Shinkenmarus into the ground and spun both disks on his swords. "Kaen Raiden no Mai!" Takuya's swords were ablaze and electrocuting. Takuya swung his swords cutting Darclopz with a blazing thunderbolt. Darclopz went flying as Takuya's lightning disked Shinkenmaru disappeared in a blaze.

Rina, Ashraf, and Sam came down brandishing their weapons, GokaiSaber, Alpha Saber, and Ride Axe. They drove their weapons into the monster then pulled back and slashed the monster once.

Darclopz stumbled around and both Jin and Raiyu started slashing Darclopz. Darclopz flew backwards and fireballs flew down from the sky.

Kamen Rider OOO Tajador Gokaired was flying down. "HAH!" Mark's voice screamed as he came flying down towards Darclopz. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Mark screamed and pulled out a Medaljalibur. Mark flew around cutting Darclopz as he flew then kicked Darclopz down. Mark used the OOO Scanner.

"_SCANNING CHARGE!_"

The talons on Mark's legs opened up and Mark dove down to use a cutting drop kick on Darclopz.

Darclopz dropped down on the ground with a huge thud and he struggled to get up. When Mark landed and transformed back into Gokaired, the other rangers ran up to him.

"Damn it, what are you people?" Darclopz growled.

"Shinkenred," Takuya started roll call, "Shiba, Takuya."

"Gokaired." Mark said following suit.

"Mission obtained, Alpha Red." Ashraf said.

"Azure Thunderclaps," Jin had his back turned, then he turned around, "Fanged Ninja, KuwagataRaiger!" Jin announced.

"Gokaipink!" Rina announced.

"Crimson Lightning," Raiyu had his back turned, then he turned around, "Horned Ninja, KabutoRaiger!"

"Accelerating at break speed, Ride Yellow!" Sam announced.

"Lightning Fast." Raiyu said.

"Thundering Strength." Jin said.

"Unbreakable Resolve." Takuya said.

"TEAM TEKKAN LIGHTNING!" The three announced.

"Never stopping to obtain our goals, we will defeat you." Ashraf pointed at Darclopz.

"TEAM AFFILIATE!" The three announced.

Takuya began the finale, "We are-" but he was cut short by gunfire.

Mark ignored the fact that the roll call wasn't done and just kept firing the GokaiGun at Darclopz. "I'll make sure you never get up again!" Mark screamed at Darclopz. "JUST DIE!"

"Whoa, hey calm down." Jin said running up to Mark.

"There's no need to get so worked up." Rina said coming up to Mark.

"THAT THING HURT MY SISTER!" Mark bellowed and drew his GokaiSaber and tried to slash Darclopz but Darclopz entered hyperspace and started smashing Mark around. Mark ignored getting hit and tried hitting Darclopz to no avail.

"Damn, he's reckless." Takuya said putting the Personal Disk back on his Shinkenmaru. He was about to rush up for battle, when all of a sudden, a figure came rushing up at him and dragging him, "WHAT!" Takuya shouted.

"Tono-sama!" Jin shouted but was hit in the back by Darclopz. Jin looked at Darclopz then at Takuya.

"Forget me, just fight that thing!" Takuya shouted and was thrown into the warehouse.

Jin however was surprised to see what just threw Takuya in. Shinkenred . . . "What?" Jin noticed that this Shinkenred was different from Takuya but only because this Shinkenred wore black gloves and a black coat. This Shinkenred went inside the warehouse after Takuya. Jin wanted to help Takuya but he had his orders. "Let's go!" Jin shouted.

Darclopz reentered normal time, "I'll make sure none of you get out of this alive!" Darclopz yelled and ripped off his chest plate, revealing a nasty looking cannon under it. Darclopz fired a huge beam that blazed through the battlefield.

All six rangers dodged and were all astounded by the power of that beam, it creating a huge trail on the floor.

Darclopz was electrocuting, "Just die." Darclopz growled.

Back to Takuya. Takuya fell through some boxes and quickly got up. He held his Shinkenmaru at the ready and parried a slash from above. He didn't get a good look at his attacker yet as his attacker was hidden in the shadows, then Takuya swung his sword to try to strike his attacker.

The attacker went out of the shadows and Takuya charged, only to see what his attacker looked like. "What?" Takuya stared straight into Shinkenred. "How . . ." The only other Shinkenred that Takuya knew was Fem Shinkenred, but this Shinkenred was male, and was wearing black accessories.

The black wearing Shinkenred pushed Takuya away and slashed Takuya.

Takuya growled and stumbled around, "who are you!" Takuya shouted.

The black wearing Shinkenred looked at Takuya menacingly, "Gedou, Shinkenred." Gedou Shinkenred growled.

Takuya wasn't fazed by that name and dashed at Gedou Shinkenred. The two Shinkenreds clashed swords with each other, with no clear winner. Takuya figured his Shinkenmaru wasn't enough so he spun his Personal Disk. Gedou Shinkenred did that as well.

"REKKA DAIZANTO!" Takuya announced and slashed at Gedou Shinkenred, only to run into a Rekka Daizanto of Gedou Shinkenred. "What?" Takuya was shocked to see that, but was it the full Rekka Daizanto? Takuya pushed himself backwards and put the Tora disk into his Rekka Daizanto, "Ozutsu Mode!" Takuya shouted. And aimed the Rekka Daizanto in its bazooka mode with the Shishi, Kajiki, Kabuto, and Lightning Disk on it. "SEIBEI!"

But Gedou Shinkenred had the perfect counter. He put a black and red disk with a Kanji for Evil on it. Then he pulled out five black and red disks that looked had a shape on them that looked like they were deformed versions of the Shishi disk's images. "Gedou Gorindan." Gedou Shinkenred fired his disks at the same time Takuya fired his five disks. Gedou Shinkenred's disks merged into a shape that looked like a deformed Samurai while Takuya's disks merged into a Tiger shape. The blasts impacted against each other and both flew backwards.

"No way." Takuya gasped in horror, "Everything I do, he matches me." Takuya quickly got up to see Gedou Shinkenred charging. Takuya parried Gedou Shinkenred and tried fighting back. Gedou Shinkenred parried as well. The two continued slashing at each other.

Takuya was getting tired out from Gedou Shinkenred matching him perfectly. "How can this . . . be?"

"Are you surprised?" Yami emerged from a shadow behind Takuya.

Takuya looked behind him by turning his head and gasped in horror, "You . . ." The very same monster that killed Araki Shiba, YAMI!

Yami laughed maniacally. "How do you think of Gedou Shinkenred?" Yami chuckled and went up to Gedou Shinkenred. "Quite nice isn't he?"

"What is he, how come there's another Shinkenred in front of me!" Takuya demanded.

"Oh I found him out in the wasteland a few years ago." Yami chuckled, "had a talent for Mojikara this kid, so I took him." Yami couldn't keep his laughter inside. "Such a great way for me to exact . . . my . . . revenge . . . on . . . YOU!" Yami pointed at Takuya.

"Me? What did I do to you!" Takuya shouted.

"Not just you, but your whole family!" Yami shouted, "Your great grandfather, Shiba Takeru, he stopped my plans from bringing this world to destruction. Though any good that did seeing as how he only delayed the inevitable."

"So my great granddad Takeru messed your plans up, big deal." Takuya said, "Then I'll make sure I follow up on his footsteps!"

"And then your grandfather Shiba Takeshi continued on his father's fight, fending off my forces, with that horrid smirk of his." Yami growled, "and then your father just refused to die, fighting on in his final battle. And you, the very boy I couldn't kill. Even after years when your savior daddy died, you continued to elude being slain by me. Your sister too. I hate you, I hate all you Shibas!" Yami flung his arm, then chuckled, "so I made sure to make this boy here a killing machine, something that would fight you Shibas till all of you die!"

"Big deal." Takuya said getting his Shinkenmaru ready for a fight.

"Oh, big deal?" Yami chuckled then stroked Gedou Shinkenred's helmet, "did you know, this was a form your Great Grandfather Takeru also took once?"

Takuya then let out a huge gasp, "What?"

"This form, this is the very form your Shibas are capable of obtaining!" Yami shouted epically, "This very form, it is your true natures!"

Gedou Shinkenred spun the Gedou Shishi Disk on his Shinkenmaru, "Gedou Kaen No Mai!" Gedou Shinkenred shouted.

Takuya gasped and quickly took out his Shishi Disk and spun the disk on his Shinkenmaru, "Kaen No Mai!" Takuya shouted. Both Shinkenreds swung their swords, firing out their sword beams. The sword beams impacted against each other, but Gedou Shinkenred's beam won the battle and slashed Takuya.

Takuya dropped to his knees and used his Shinkenmaru to support him.

"You're finished boy!" Yami shouted, "once you die, I'll go after your sister, and once she dies, all of you Shibas will have been killed off!" Yami cackled maniacally. He obviously didn't read the history books to figure out that Takuya only came from a Shiba Head that was adopted into the _real_ Shiba family. Even if Yami was successful in killing Takuya and Mariko, he won't stop the Shiba Family, for there is another . . . "Now . . . YOU DIE!" Yami drew his sword and swung it, firing out a huge beam at Takuya.

Takuya braced for impact, but then all of a sudden . . . "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Takuya could've sworn he heard Kinta's voice.

Shinkengold then rushed over and slashed the beam of Yami away.

Yami was shocked while Gedou Shinkenred remained emotionless. "What the!" Yami shouted.

"I can't let you kill Taku-chan here." Shinkengold said wagging a finger, "after all, he needs to live on to fight!"

"Who are you?" Yami asked.

"Shinkengold!" Shinkengold pointed to the sky, "Umemori-san!"

Yami stood silent for a bit, then pointed at Shinkengold, "THAT'S NOT FAIR! Say your name!"

"Never!" Shinkengold shouted and drew his Sakanamaru, "Here I go!" Shinkengold ran at Yami and Gedou Shinkenred, but was smashed away by Gedou Shinkenred using the Rekka Daizanto. "Ow." Shinkengold muttered as he impacted on the ground.

"Weak." Yami said waving his hand to shoo Shinkengold away.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Shinkengold got up all fine.

"What is it now?" Yami said annoyed.

"That was just me goofing around because I didn't realize just how strong that other Shinkenred dude was, but now . . . time to get serious." Shinkengold then held out a black box item.

Takuya . . . was really surprised to see Shinkengold holding that box, "that's my . . . that's my father's!"

Yami stood back in shock, "but I destroyed that thing!" Yami gasped.

Yes it was the Inromaru that was in Shinkengold's hands. "You did, but now this is a new and improved Inromaru, courtesy of me, Umemori-san." Shinkengold then chuckled, "and now, feel my fury!" Shinkengold pushed a button on the Inromaru. Then a white jacket flew in the air and landed on Shinkengold's body. This jacket was similar to Gedou Shinkenred's black coat and the white coat had the Kanji for Shin behind. "Super Shinkengold!" Shinkengold pointed to the sky as he strapped the Inromaru to the side of his belt.

"Don't screw with me!" Yami shouted and both he and Gedou Shinkenred charged at Shinkengold. Shinkengold however was much faster as Super Shinkengold so he zipped around the battlefield and attacked the two enemies. Then he jumped in the air.

"Shin Hyakumai Oroshi!" Shinkengold swung his sword around, hitting the two enemies back.

Gedou Shinkenred landed near Takuya while Yami continued fighting with Shinkengold. Gedou Shinkenred looked at Takuya menacingly, then charged at Takuya. Takuya tried to parry but was pushed back by Gedou Shinkenred. Then Gedou Shinkenred was going in for the kill.

Shinkengold noticed, "AW CRAP!" He rushed up to Takuya and parried Gedou Shinkenred. Then Gedou Shinkenred used a Gedou Kaen No Mai to push Shinkengold and Takuya away.

Super Shinkengold reverted back to Shinkengold. Then Shinkengold rushed up to Takuya to help Takuya up. "Get up, you can't be done yet!" Shinkengold said. "You still have much to do!"

"What?"

Shinkengold handed Takuya the Inromaru. "You are the 22nd head of the Shiba Clan." Shinkengold said, "But that doesn't matter, what matters is that you are Shiba Takuya, Shinkenred! Don't let any one ever tell you different." Takuya gasped at what Shinkengold was saying, "you are no one but yourself, someone who is strong, someone who is diligent, you are a _hero_. You are one . . . who will unite everyone!"

Takuya can swear those words that Shinkengold was saying, they were similar to what Kinta had said to him (Takuya) in the past.

"Now, take your future into your hands!" Shinkengold said. Takuya took hold of the Inromaru.

Takuya got up, and used the Inromaru. The white coat of the Inromaru materialized on Takuya's body.

"Super, Shinkenred!" Takuya announced.

"It doesn't matter, you will never beat my Gedou Shinkenred!" Yami shouted and Gedou Shinkenred dashed at Takuya.

Takuya put the Inromaru on his Shinkenmaru, "Going Forth!" Takuya charged at Gedou Shinkenred and fought each other outside.

Shinkengold proceeded to fight Yami, "who are you really?" Yami asked Shinkengold, "you seem to know that boy so well, yet I can't figure you out."

"Well since you're going to be dead in a few seconds, I'll tell you!" Shinkengold kicked Yami away, "Shinkengold," He swung his Sakanamaru, "Umemori KINTA!" Yep, it was obviously Kinta. "Now, DIE!" Kinta shouted seriously and charged at Yami at full speed.

Takuya was handling Gedou Shinkenred real well. Gedou Shinkenred was having trouble keeping up as Takuya continually overpowered Gedou Shinkenred. "I don't care how evil you are, you are still a ranger." Takuya said, "so that means, I'll beat you . . . until you join the Academy!" Takuya slashed Gedou Shinkenred across the chest.

Gedou Shinkenred growled and spun the deformed Shishi Disk, "Gedou Kaen No Mai!" Gedou Shinkenred shouted.

Takuya inserted the Shishi Disk into the Inromaru, "_SHISHI DISK._" The Inromaru announced.

"Shin Kaen No Mai!" Takuya swung his sword, parrying Gedou Shinkenred, then slashing Gedou Shinkenred.

Gedou Shinkenred growled, then flew into the air as black wings emerged from his back. That was something new.

Inside the warehouse, Kinta was chuckling, "Your Gedou Shinkenred won't beat Taku-chan." Kinta said to Yami, "because that Inromaru in his hands, I've made it stronger than the original one."

The Inromaru flashed, and white angelic wings emerged from Takuya's back. The wings were huge, and Takuya took flight after the flying Gedou Shinkenred.

"He is the Shinkenred of the new generation, he shall lead the new generation of heroes against evil!" Kinta shouted and slashed.

"I'LL MAKE YOU JOIN US!" Takuya shouted at Gedou Shinkenred, flying at the enemy at breakneck speed. Gedou Shinkenred attempted to slash Takuya but Takuya's Shinkenmaru extended in a fiery glow. "HAH!" Takuya slashed Gedou Shinkenred and Gedou Shinkenred fell to the ground.

Takuya landed and stood silently. Gedou Shinkenred got up, growling. He then drew a Kanji for Big using his Shodophone. Then he spun the Kanji and the Kanji grew and turned into a black version of Shinkenoh. Gedou Shinkenred got into the cockpit of the Black Shinkenoh and was ready to stomp Takuya.

Daigoyou then came flying over and fired out a special disk into Takuya's hands. "Use the Shin Samurai Gattai Disk!" Daigoyou shouted at Takuya.

Takuya didn't exactly recognize Daigoyou, but if Daigoyou is helping, then so be it. Takuya put the disk into his Inromaru, "_SHIN SAMURAI GATTAI DISK._"

"Shin Samurai Gattai!" Takuya announced as the Shishi, Ryu, Kame, Kuma, Saru, and Ebi Origami flew over and enlarged to combine into a six piece warrior formation known as, "DaikaiShinkenoh! United under Providence!" Takuya announced as he took control by himself.

Daigoyou flew into the warehouse to whack Yami, "hey Boss the Third, let me help!" Daigoyou shouted.

"OK!" Kinta shouted then typed in the Kanji for Human (it's similar to the Kanji for big, just without that one line going through it) in his Sushi Changer and flung the Kanji at Daigoyou, allowing Daigoyou to take a human sized warrior form.

"Oh yeah, we going to kick your ass." Daigoyou said as he stood next to Kinta.

Yami growled and went for battle with Daigoyou punching and Kinta slashing.

DaikaiShinkenoh drew its two swords and fought with Black Shinkenoh. Black Shinkenoh drew its Daishinken to parry DaikaiShinkenoh. Black Shinkenoh despite being implied to be a five piece mecha, was fending off DaikaiShinkenoh real well. DaikaiShinkenoh slashed Black Shinkenoh but Black Shinkenoh slashed back. Both giants stumbled backwards.

"I'm not done yet." Takuya said, "I said I would make you join us, and I mean every single word of it!" Takuya drew his Super Shinkenmaru and put the Twin Disk into the Inromaru.

"_SOU DISK._"

Then a Shinkenmaru materialized in Takuya's other hand. Takuya spun the Personal Disk on that Shinkenmaru, turning it into the Rekka Daizanto. Takuya then drew the Kanji for Big using his Shodophone, "Rekka Daizanto, Dai Henge!" Takuya threw the Rekka Daizanto out the cockpit, and the Rekka Daizanto grew into a gigantic size. DaikaiShinkenoh withdrew its swords to take hold of the Rekka Daizanto. Takuya held his Super Shinkenmaru and DaikaiShinkenoh followed Takuya's movements now.

Black Shinkenoh charged at DaikaiShinkenoh. DaikaiShinkenoh smashed Black Shinkenoh's sword away, then slashed Black Shinkenoh across the chest. DaikaiShinkenoh continued to slash Black Shinkenoh, then the Rekka Daizanto blazed up and smashed Black Shinkenoh away.

"Time for the finish, I'll break you out of your Gedou." Takuya said, "starting with your Shinkenoh!" Takuya spun the disk on his Shinkenmaru. "Ougi, Rekka Daizanto, Dai Kaen Giri! (Great Flame Slash)" Takuya swung his Shinkenmaru and DaikaiShinkenoh swung the flaming Rekka Daizanto, cutting Black Shinkenoh in two.

Gedou Shinkenred growled as the cockpit started to spark. Gedou Shinkenred escaped Black Shinkenoh as Black Shinkenoh exploded.

Takuya watched as Gedou Shinkenred landed on a roof. Gedou Shinkenred looked back at DaikaiShinkenoh, then ran away. Takuya sighed.

Yami was getting pushed around too much, so he then left using a shadow to escape.

"All right, we beat him!" Kinta shouted. Then he looked outside to see DaikaiShinkenoh holding the Rekka Daizanto. Kinta sighed, "looks like you grown up Taku-chan. It's time for you to some good in this world you know."

"That's really cheesy Boss the Third." Daigoyou said, patting Kinta on the back.

"YES!" Kinta shouted with a thumbs up.

However, while Takuya had been fighting Gedou Shinkenred and Yami, Darclopz was uttering beating the rest of the rangers with his chest cannon.

Mark and Rina landed on the same spot and Darclopz was getting ready to finish the two, "for my ally, you two die!"

Mark wasn't going down without a fight, so he drew his GokaiGun to fight back. What he didn't expect, was for a blast from above to hit Darclopz. Mark and the other rangers looked up, but couldn't see who was responsible for blasting Darclopz.

The one who shot Darclopz? A gold armored warrior was crouching on a building, holding a giant silver bazooka. This warrior is known as Demon Hunter. Demon Hunter fired again, hitting Darclopz on the chest cannon, destroying the cannon. "You're done." Demon Hunter said, getting up to walk away, knowing Darclopz had no way to survive now.

Darclopz screamed in pain, then limped away as fast as he could.

"Oh no you don't!" Mark shouted and hooked onto the Gokaigalleon, and gave chase to Darclopz.

Every one was exhausted, Darclopz was a hard monster, and he was all by himself. If there were more monsters like him, what would it mean for every one?

But fear not, for all saw DaikaiShinkenoh. Seeing this powerful formation, gave every one else new hope, hope that they would be able to continue fighting no matter what, because they as warriors are ever evolving, and DaikaiShinkenoh, though it helped the Shinkengers long ago, the fact that it has been newly reborn, it is proof our Academy rangers are ever improving. No matter what, they will succeed.

"Looks like your lord has a new upgrade." Raiyu said to Jin. "How do you feel?"

Jin chuckled, "well, looks like I'll have to keep improving then right?" Jin asked, "after all, what good am I as his friend if I can't even help him? After all, we Ikenami's have been loyal to the Shiba clan for generations, I'm no different."

"That's so like you, you know." Raiyu chuckled.

* * *

Darclopz was stumbling around, trying to get away. He fell down, his body slowly breaking apart since he overworked himself too much, all in an attempt to get revenge on two rangers.

"Yo." Mark's voice sounded as he walked in the woods, carrying a treasure chest.

Darclopz growled and tried to get up to fight.

"Nice day to die isn't it?" Mark growled. "You'll pay for hurting my sister." Mark then opened the chest and threw its contents in the air, which were Five GokaiSabers and Five GokaiGuns. Mark took hold of a Saber and Gun. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me and my sister." Mark was ready to kill.

"_GOOOKAIGER!_" Mark's Mobirate announced and Mark transformed into Gokaired as projections of past red rangers ran past him.

Mark pushed his Gokai Buckle, pushing out ten keys. He was going to use his Ten Red Final Wave now.

The keys pushed into the GokaiSabers and GokaiGuns. "_FINAL WAVE!_"

"HAH!" Mark swung his sword and fired his gun, shooting out Shin Gekired and Red Knight. Mark then threw those away and grabbed another pair, this time shooting out Seinared and Koukenred. Another pair, Kagered and Karired. One second to last pair, Kodenred and Karured.

The last pair had his Gokaired Key and the Tajador key in them. Mark jumped in the air and fired a bullet from his GokaiGun, "SYAH!" and swung his sword to fire out a sword beam that impacted against the bullet, accelerating it to hit Darclopz.

Darclopz got hit by those eight red rangers and Mark's attack. Darclopz screamed once and exploded.

Mark stood there as the flames cracked. Then he walked away.

* * *

The Gokaigalleon was sailing through the night sky, and Leila was getting up. "Huh?" She looked around, then found she was wrapped around by her brother's coat, while he was still wearing it.

"How you feeling?" Mark asked his lover.

"What happened?" Leila asked Mark.

"You collapsed from exhaustion." Mark said. "We're outside right now because I thought the fresh air would help you heal."

"I see." Leila said looking away. Then she started crying.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"I . . . I couldn't get that Mobirate back." Leila wept and started to bawl, "I wanted to be of some use to you, I wanted to be able to protect you, to make sure you would be ok . . . I couldn't . . . I'm a failure!" She cried, but Mark hugged his sister.

"It's all right Leila." Mark said, "You don't have to do anything more, you protect me just fine, after all you've been bailing me out of trouble for a long time now. You don't need to be Gokaipink to help me, you already help me enough."

Leila stayed silent, then asked, "you mean it?" She turned her head to Mark.

Mark didn't say anything, but only kissed Leila.

The Academy Rangers may be ever evolving, but even that isn't all there is to it. A strong bond is what make a ranger strong, and Mark has a great connection with Leila. A little sickening though when you get right down to it.

* * *

Gedou Shinkenred is still roaming and still evil. He has been so far separated from Yami, but that doesn't mean he's not dangerous. Gedou Shinkenred snuck into a mecha hanger when no one else was inside it. He needed a replacement for his Black Shinkenoh so he looked around. He found one powerful looking mecha.

This mecha was red, black, and gold in appearance. It was comprised of three parts, a Condor Race Car, a Lion Bus, and a Bear RV Car. This mecha had a Samurai Crest on its head. It's name?

"Engine Daishogun." Gedou Shinkenred said and his suit dematerialized, his face getting hidden by his hair. His mouth however, was visible, and the same smirk that appeared in Himeko's flashback, appeared now again in Gedou Shinkenred's lips.

That night, Engine Daishogun roared to life, using the power of Mojikara and blank Engine Souls. Engine Daishogun broke the roof of the hanger and jumped out, escaping so Gedou Shinkenred could get some practice with it.

Heroes may keep evolving, but that does not mean villains can't . . .

And with all that, ends another chapter.

* * *

But first an Omake:

Team Elements and Yuuji were checking up on Reiko at the dorms to see if she was ok. Reiko was in bed and awake, "how are you feeling Reiko?" Mariko asked.

"A little bit better." Reiko said. "Resting helped me feel better, but I still don't feel like moving."

"Man Jyuken training must be tough." Ryan said and Yuuji nodded as if understanding Ryan.

"I know where she is coming from, Rio hits really hard and he's strict too." Daiki said.

"How's your training going then?" Reiko asked Daiki. "I hear you're learning Rin Jyuken . . . which doesn't sound good to me."

"Don't think too much about it." Daiki said. "Both Rio and Taiga said to me that it's essential that I get some Rin Jyuken training in since it would help out. Not sure how that works but since Taiga said so, I guess I can run with it."

"But man, Taiga skipped out on my training just so he could train some girls and beat them up." Ryan said nodding, "sounds kind of harsh."

"It's training." Reiko said, "it's going to be harsh."

Then the door was knocked, "I'll get it." Mariko said and opened the door . . . to find Shafu there at the door.

"Hi, I'd like to see Reiko." Shafu said, "I want to see if she's ok, and if she has seen my Triangle anywhere."

(Taiga was running around the Academy banging the triangle)

Ryan and Daiki looked at Shafu with surprise, "EH." The two said.

Yuuji just let out a cute laugh at seeing the giant kitty cat standing at the doorway.

Mariko on the other hand . . . "OOH!" She squealed, really high pitched, "BAKENEKO! (Monster Cat)"

"BAKENEKO?" Shafu shouted then Mariko hugged Shafu.

"Oh, Kawaii (Cute)!" Mariko squealed and started rubbing Shafu's soft head. Shafu looked like he was struggling.

"AH!" Ryan put Yuuji on the floor so Yuuji could crawl around, and Ryan and Daiki rushed up to Mariko to pulled her away from Shafu.

"Don't do that Mariko!" Daiki shouted.

"I think he's a Jyuken Master or something!" Ryan shouted knowing that the 7 Kensei of the Jyuken were all humanoid animals.

"DON'T STOP!" Shafu let out a whine, hoping for more rubbing, surprising everyone, including Reiko, "eh?" Reiko was surprised to hear Shafu say that. Shafu then regained his composure, "sorry about that." Shafu bowed.

Mariko still can't get over how cute Shafu was, and carried Yuuji as Yuuji crawled up to her since Yuuji was a cute baby. "_Kawaii . . ._" Mariko said under her breath.

* * *

That ends this chapter. Hope you like it, it's really a continuation of last chapter since last chapter is technically an incomplete chapter in a way. Please review!


	20. A Revelation Speaks More then Unrevealed

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references whether it be intentional or not.

This is a filler chapter but I'll tell you this, this is an important chapter that explains a few major things.

* * *

_He is . . . a destroyer . . ._

_"I'm just a passing by rider, remember that!"_

_Everything . . . will be destroyed by him . . ._

_"REALITY BEND . . . DESTRUCTION BLAZE!"_

_"Not going to work on me!"_

_"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"_

_The Destroyer . . . is he really going to follow up?_

_"Hey, you ready kid?"_

_"Don't call me a kid."_

_"ATTACK RIDE: REKKA DAIZANTO!"_

_Destroy everything . . . and bring it all back!_

_"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE! FULL CHARGE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! SCANNING CHARGE!"_

_It's a rescue mission, a rescue of two worlds._

* * *

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 20: A revelation speaks more than something unrevealed

_An old man was crawling through the wreckage of a destroyed city, himself mortally wounded. He looked up to see various monsters bombarding the city. Never had he ever seen such carnage before in his life. But his time was up . . . he was about to die. He didn't want to though, he wanted to live, he wanted to save as many people as he could against these monsters._

_A girl then appeared in front of him in a golden light. But it's strange, this girl looks a lot like Yuna. "Is there something you seek?" She asked the old man._

_"I want to protect this Earth." The old man said, "I don't want to die yet, this world needs me!"_

_"Then will you accept this?" The girl held out a red stone, much like the item on Yuna's necklace. The old man looked at that and gasped in awe. "With this, all your dreams will come true, it will fulfill all your wishes."_

_"Will it repel the invaders?" The old man asked._

_"It does what it wants and there are risks in using this." The girl said, "but it will follow any wishes of the one using it. Will it repel the invaders? There's no certainty."_

_"Then I . . ." The old man held the stone, "I want to continue fighting! Me, AKARANGER!"_

_A bright flash came from the stone, and the girl disappeared as the man transformed into Akaranger, to continue on the fight._

_. . ._

_Akared watched as the battle continued. Ranger dying after Ranger. Was there no hope at all? Akaranger sacrificed his life to save humanity from another big invasion, but the ground forces are still as strong as ever._

_Then from his chest, the very item that Akaranger gave him, popped out._

_The same girl that appeared in front of the old man who was Akaranger appeared in front of Akared. "You wish to end this war don't you?"_

_"I do." Akared said to the girl._

_The girl then giggled, "silly you, even if that stone is powerful but there's no way it will ever comply with a wish to destroy all of anything."_

_Akared stood silent then looked at the stone, "this very stone allowed Akaranger to continue fighting . . . well I'll use it . . . I'll use it to give humanity another chance!" Akared then jumped high into the air, red fiery wings exploding behind him._

_Akared held his chest logo which had a sigh of infinity, then the logo flashed and transformed into a logo of 30. His belt buckle changed to three X's. Akared then held the flash like a orb and combined the flash with the stone in his hand._

_"BEGONE!" Akared shouted and flew over the battlefield, causing many rangers to look up in awe. Akared then released energy from the stone, and that energy eliminated many monsters on the battlefield. At the same time, the wasteland around regained its life. Many areas were affected as well, however not all areas were affected. Much of the wasteland was still around._

_Nonetheless, Akared has allowed humanity a chance to continue living. "It is done." Akared said landing on a cliff, transforming into Akaranger._

_Akaranger looked at the stone, and the stone dissolved. He however knew that one day the stone would appeared again, as he saw the girl grow golden wings to fly away._

_. . ._

_Twenty one years ago, a baby was born, silently. Something was very wrong, the baby had been healthy in the womb, but after being born, the baby was silent. The baby's parents were distraught. The baby . . . was near death._

_The father cried for help to the heavens which the cloudy skies refuse to uncover. The same young girl that looked like Yuna appeared in front of the father. "What is it that you seek?" The girl asked the man._

_"My son . . . my son is dying . . . he can't . . . he just can't!" The father yelped and he cried._

_The girl held out the red stone, "this stone can fulfill the wishes of anyone." The girl said, "If you really want it, it may heal your son."_

_The man looked at the stone with widened eyes and was about to touch it . . ._

_"But I do however, have a condition." The girl whispered. The man looked at the girl, "When your son is old enough . . . he shall fall into Gedou."_

_The man widened his eyes in shock, but he didn't falter. He was about to grab the stone._

_**DON'T DO IT!**__ A voice boomed in the man's head, as if this voice belonged to his baby boy._

_The man obeyed the voice, "I'm not giving my son up to Gedou! If you have that condition, then I shall find another way to help him!"_

_The girl looked at the man in shock, then she smiled, "As it seems, your son is not destined for Gedou . . . he is destined for greatness." The girl then walked inside the room where the baby was being kept. The man followed to see if the girl wasn't going to do anything funny._

_The girl then broke a small chunk from the stone and sank the chunk into the baby's chest. A moment of silence, then the baby started crying. "There, there, it's ok." The girl said rubbing the baby on the cheek. "You will live. I just need you to grow up strong and become a hero . . . that is all I ask of you."_

_The man was in shock, and didn't know what was going on. However the moment he heard his baby cry, he was in joy. _

_The girl smiled and walked towards the door, but was asked by the man . . ._

_"Who are you?"_

_The girl grinned and turned back to the man, "just someone who wanders the Earth, trying to find the hero I'm looking for that's all." Then the girl's body started to dissolve._

_"WHOA! What's going on?"_

_"It's ok." the girl said, "I used a lot of my powers separating that piece from this stone." She only giggled, "I'll be back one day. And when I do . . . I want to see that boy be a great hero that will unite everyone. Well . . . seeya." She waved and she was gone._

_The man was in utter shock, but he was more overjoyed that his son was going to be ok. He ran up to his baby to hold the baby and try to calm the baby down. He shouted for his wife, "Honey, get in here! Little Takuya is crying! He's moving!" He shouted out in utter joy._

* * *

Takuya was eating at Kinta's place late at night. "When do you sleep Kinta?" Takuya asked.

"When it gets really late." Kinta replied. "I always find some strange customers late at night so I try to stay open as late as possible."

"That's not really good for your health." Takuya said eating a piece of sushi.

"Eh details, details. Money is all I care about." Kinta said nodding.

"That's still not good." Takuya said sweat dropping.

"Well what happened to you today Taku-chan?" Kinta asked, causing Takuya to think of the moment when Shinkengold said Taku-chan. It sounded exactly like Kinta.

Takuya then took out the Inromaru form his pocket. "You know what's weird?" Takuya asked Kinta and Kinta shook his head. "For a few days, this Inromaru just disappeared without a trace."

"I see, I see." Kinta nodded.

"And for some weird reason . . . a Shinkengold all of a sudden has it, all fixed up."

Kinta shivered a little, "and?"

"My only question is, why was it in Shinkengold's hands? When did he ever steal it from me?"

Kinta gulped silently.

_During the day that Takuya was attacked by Fem Shinkenred and Kinta, Umemori-san, stripped Takuya and put Takuya in drag, Kinta accidentally dropped the Inromaru in Takuya's coat. Kinta took a look at the box and realized that it was broken and unusable._

_"I wonder why Taku-chan's been keeping this." Kinta asked himself. Then he took out the Sushi Changer and typed up the Kanji for Memory and flung the Kanji at the Inromaru. An image of a young Takuya playing with his dad Araki showed, and Kinta realized why, "Aw, how cute. Taku-chan misses his father." Kinta then stuffed the broken Inromaru in his pockets, "but this thing is broken and I bet Taku-chan might want to make use of it, so I'll just take it with me for now just to fix it up."_

"So far every one around me I know is a ranger . . . except you." Takuya said. "Every one has their own identity, but I don't even know who Shinkengold is. And yet Shinkengold somehow knows me and had my father's Inromaru (all patched up but I digress)." Takuya glared at Kinta, "you're the only one around me that could ever do this stuff, admit it, you're Shinkengold!"

"I'm not Shinkengold." Kinta said immediately, without falter, causing Takuya to bang his head on the counter in shock.

"Liar." Takuya said to Kinta pointing at Kinta epically.

"I'm not." Kinta said, showing no signs that he was lying. Takuya didn't believe Kinta still. "Fine if you don't believe me, how about you check me to see if I'm lying or not?"

"So be it." Takuya nodded as he leaned on Kinta's chest, to see if Kinta's heartbeat was irregular. It wasn't at all, "Huh, I guess you really were telling the truth." Takuya released Kinta.

"See!" Kinta shouted then turned around. All of a sudden his heart started to beat really hard. _Aw man, I almost got caught there!_ _I don't want to go through that ever again_!

"Damn." Takuya growled and bit his thumb, _still haven't found Shinkengold yet. _Takuya decided to change the subject, "Hey Kinta, do you ever do anything other than sell sushi?"

"What do you mean?" Kinta asked.

"Well . . . I don't know, do you ever go out to pick up girls?" Takuya asked Kinta casually.

"Well that's a pretty brash thing for our little Tono-sama to be saying." Kinta teased Takuya while Takuya blushed. "But to answer your question, no. I don't think there's a girl out there for me. Besides, I love money and I love my little Fortune Cat!" Kinta all of a sudden hugged his Fortune Cat, with its arms dangling up and down, on the counter. Kinta sighed happily and rubbed his cheeks against the Fortune Cat.

"_NYAAAA!_" Taiga's voice sounded from seemingly out of nowhere then all of a sudden Geki poured out of the Fortune Cat and formed an image of . . . Taiga?

"HOLY SHIT!" Both Takuya and Kinta shouted upon seeing Taiga.

"What are you doing in my Fortune Cat Taiga!" Kinta pointed at the Taiga image.

"_MEANNIE!_" Taiga shouted, "_Master Shafu caught me for stealing his Triangle then used some technique to seal me inside a Fortune Cat! MEANNIE! NYA!_"

"So how are you appearing?" Takuya asked, bewildered by the Geki Image.

"_Oh I'm just so powerful Geki just leaks out to show me off._" Taiga said nodding.

"So how long are you going to be in my Fortune Cat?" Kinta demanded.

"_I don't know, but it's a temporary technique so I don't have to worry about anything._" Taiga said nodding.

"Well hide yourself so I can at least enjoy hugging my Fortune Cat!" Kinta commanded, causing Takuya to sweat drop in embarrassment.

"_Fine, fine_." Taiga's Geki Image then sank back into the Fortune Cat, and Kinta went back to hugging the Fortune Cat. "_I hate my life . . ._"

Takuya palmed his face and shook his head in shame, "Kinta, can I ask you one thing?" Takuya looked up, "don't you a type of a girl that's your dream girl?"

Kinta thought about it, "I do, a Fortune Cat Girl!" Kinta pointed to the sky while putting his legs in a disco position.

Taiga's Geki ghost popped out of the Fortune Cat to fall down as Takuya also dropped his head onto the counter. "SAY _WHAT_ NOW?" Takuya and Taiga shouted in shock.

"Yeah!" Kinta nodded, "Ever heard of Lady Luck? Well combine that with the Fortune Cat, then I'll be extremely lucky and rich!" Kinta started fantasizing, a skimpy clothed cat girl that had a bell just like the Fortune Cat . . . Kinta drooled, creeping both Takuya and Taiga out.

"You know there's no such thing right?" Takuya asked.

"Hey now, I've seen a few Cat Girls running around, and Taiga's Cat Ears would be cute on a girl."

"_NYA!_" Taiga held his ears, "_THEY'RE TIGER EARS . . . JYA!_" Taiga seemed to have a problem with figuring out whether to say Nya or Jya . . . hm . . .

"Then why don't you go after one of them?" Takuya asked.

"Eh . . ." Kinta droned, "I'm a money grubber, not a Pedophile. They're not even legal yet!"

"I see . . ." Takuya and Taiga nodded. "That explains a lot about a lot . . ."

"_Like what?_" Taiga asked Takuya.

"I don't know." Takuya sweat dropped and Taiga also too.

"Oh that reminds me." Kinta said and took a disk with the Kanji for Memory on it from his pockets. He handed the disk to Takuya, "Shinkengold went up to me and asked me to hand you this disk."

Takuya took hold of the disk, looked at it in surprise, then glared at Kinta, "Kinta . . . are you sure you weren't lying about being Shinkengold?"

Kinta jumped a little, but too fast for Takuya to see, "Yeah, it's the truth."

Takuya sighed, "fine, I'll believe you." Takuya got up, "well it's getting really late so I'll be seeing you Kinta. Taiga?" Takuya wondered if he should say bye to Taiga but then Taiga just went back into the Fortune Cat.

"Take care." Kinta waved good bye to Takuya and Takuya left the shop. Then Kinta let out a huge gasp, "AW MAN!" Kinta quickly opened up a bottle of water and chugged it down, "Lying about me being Shinkengold is hard man!" Then why do you lie Kinta? Kinta started washing some dishes.

"_Yeah why do you lie anyway?_" Taiga's Geki asked Kinta. "_Shouldn't you be telling your nephew who you are?_"

"My nephew?" Kinta asked, then looked around, trying to see if there's some relative he didn't know about living with him, "since when did I have a nephew?"

"_Nya?_" Taiga said, "_Jya, but I heard Mariko call you Uncle Kinta._"

"Huh? Oh that?" Kinta chuckled, "I've been raising the two, Takuya and Mariko, when they were little tykes that came to the Academy!" Kinta then took out his wallet and showed off a picture of him as an 18 year old crouching with a young Mariko and young Takuya next to him. "Aren't they cute!" Kinta said as if he was a doting father. "Somewhere along the line for some reason, Mariko just caught on to calling me Uncle I guess."

"_I see . . . so you're like a surrogate father to them then huh?_"

"I wouldn't say father, more like brother!" Kinta pointed out.

"_Jya . . ._" Taiga nodded.

"And didn't I ask you to go back to the Fortune Cat so I can continue fawning over it without thinking of fawning over you?"

"_MEANNIE!_"

* * *

Takuya outside past by a man in a brown cloak, or at least Takuya thought it was man. When Takuya thought about it, there was something off with the man's shape. He was about to go back to check on the man, but Takuya left it alone and just headed straight for the dorms.

* * *

That man entered Kinta's shop, "Welcome!" Kinta exclaimed. The cloaked figure sat down and Kinta handed the man a menu. "You can take off your cloak here, I don't mind whether you're a monster or not, just as long as you pay I'm fine with it."

"What makes you think I'm a monster?" The cloaked man asked Kinta.

"Because what else would wear a cloak in my shop?" Kinta asked with a big grin.

"You're pretty carefree Sushiya (Sushi Seller)." The man took off his hood, revealing . . . NEJIRED!

"Well as long as you pay, I'm ok with you." Kinta nodded.

Taiga's Geki Ghost poured out of the Fortune Cat, creeping Nejired out. "_Yo_." Taiga waved and went back to the Fortune Cat.

"Strange Fortune Cat you got." Nejired commented.

"It's temporary." Kinta said.

"I can't believe how calm you are in my presence." Nejired said, "Are you a bit scared at all?"

"Nope, I cater to every one, monster, human, or . . . whatever." Kinta said, then rubbed his index finger and thumb together, "just as long as they got the money, I'm up for it."

"What monsters even eat out here?" Nejired asked.

"Well not counting you?" Kinta joked.

"Do I look like a monster to you?"

"Nah, you look like a ranger stuck in his ranger form. I get lots." Kinta replied.

"Why do you open so late anyway?" Nejired asked, "I don't think a lot of people want to eat Sushi late at night."

"Some do, but most of them come for my secret menu." Kinta handed Nejired a menu, which comprised of various types of food that isn't Sushi.

Nejired took a while to look through the menu, "I thought you were a Sushi Seller."

"That's what I am, but I love money!" Kinta gurgled, "Money, money, money!

"You're a strange one." Nejired said with a chuckle.

"Hey how come you decided to come eat at my shop anyway?" Kinta asked, "oh by the way what will you be having?"

"Honestly my eyes aren't exactly working as well as they used to due to this transformation." Nejired explained, "my vision is somewhat blurry but after a few years I've gotten used to it so I can at least tell what I'm looking at. I'll be having the house special. "

"Oh . . . you have bad eyes?" Kinta asked, "that'll be (whatever the price is)."

Nejired reached into the cloak and pulled out some cash to pay Kinta. "This transformation has messed with my vision and hearing. It's all twisted."

"How do you get around?"

"Like I said, I've gotten used to it so I can at least tell if a certain shape is a man or woman. I just can't make out big details. My hearing is all distorted but I can get used to stuff, for example once I leave this shop I'll be able to tell when I meet you again by listening to your voice."

"Huh . . ." Kinta said nodding. "Then you can't tell how old I am by looking?"

"Nope."

"I'm an old man by the way."

"Don't lie." Nejired said immediately, "I can tell you're in your late twenties, maybe early thirties." Kinta wondered how Nejired was about to do that. "What? I told you I got used to listening. I can tell when a young person or an old person is talking to me just by hearing. Years have done much to my experience, I can see if something in front of me is an object, monster, ranger, or human. Plus there is this little scanner on my visor that helps with tracking, but I can't use my eyes to search for details so I have to use my ears to do the rest."

"You sound . . . really sane." Kinta handed Nejired a plate of sushi. "I thought you were an insane maniac with all the news coverage of you."

"I only went berserk after that one power surge, I haven't been insane since." Nejired said taking a sushi. His mouth plate opened up allowing him to put the sushi into his non-human mouth.

"Huh, you seem like a real nice guy." Kinta said nodding.

"_Yep, yep Nya._" Taiga nodded as well then headed back to the Fortune Cat.

"I only want to find a certain item." Nejired said, "I care for nothing else unless someone gets in my way."

"Why are you searching for that item anyway?" Kinta asked as Nejired ordered another plate of Sushi with Kinta started to make.

"It's the only thing I can think of restoring me my body." Nejired replied. He then looked at his transformed hand, "I just . . . I just want my body back." Then he started to give his story, "I just wanted to help the Academy, I just wanted to protect this world . . . to make sure my wife could live a happy life. But that power surge . . . it turned me into this." Nejired slammed the counter, "just one moment, one second in time, I went berserk. But every one saw me as a monster . . . I . . . I just . . ." He started to sob but Kinta was outright bawling. "Huh?"

"THAT IS SO SAD!" Kinta cried.

"_NYAAAA!_" Taiga cried as well.

"Hey why are you two crying?" Nejired asked.

"I understand your pain." Kinta said, "But I think I may have an alternative solution to your problem."

"Huh?"

Kinta looked around then took out his Sushi Changer. He then asked Nejired, "what am I holding?"

"A piece of sushi?" Nejired wondered.

"Good." Kinta nodded, _looks like he won't know I'm Shinkengold._ "I'll find a way to bring your human form back."

Nejired's eyes seemed to widened, "You serious!" he shouted. Kinta nodded, "You . . . you really can bring me back?"

"I can try you know." Kinta said, then shouted, "HEY DAIGOYOU!"

Daigoyou, human sized, came out of the kitchen, "What is it Boss the Third?"

"I want to ask you something." Kinta said, "I want to help Nejired over here so help me out will you?"

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING NEJIRED!" Daigoyou shouted, "He's a villain!" Nejired sighed.

"He's a paying customer, I can't just leave him alone you know." Kinta replied.

"Are you going to be charging me for this?" Nejired asked Kinta.

"I only charge money for certain things." Kinta said, "Only if it involves Sushi, my restaurant, and what I'm selling. I'm helping you from the bottom of my heart."

"_I thought you were a money grubber._" Taiga remarked.

"I still have a heart." Kinta said typing a Kanji on his Sushi Changer. "Do you think this will work Daigoyou?"

"That's the Kanji you use to make me human sized." Daigoyou said, "I'm not sure what it'll do for Nejired."

"Might as well try." Kinta said closing his Sushi Changer, "Stand back Nejired, I'm going to try something."

Nejired stood silently.

Then Kinta threw the Kanji for Human at Nejired. The Kanji appeared over Nejired and sank into Nejired. After a flash . . . nothing happened.

"Damn it." Kinta gritted his teeth, "Let me try again."

Again, nothing, "I don't think this is working."

"We're not giving up!" Kinta shouted.

"W_e_?" Daigoyou and Taiga asked.

"Yes, because we . . ." Then Kinta, Daigoyou, and Taiga did a "SHAKKIN! TEAM SHAKKIN!"

"EH!" Daigoyou shouted, "since when were we a team!"

"_First I've heard of it Jya_."Taiga remarked. "_And a team named after Master Sharkie Chan's favorite pose . . . weird._ _And why did we even do a Shakkin together?_"

"I have no idea." Daigoyou remarked.

Kinta continued trying out more Kanji and more, but nothing came of it.

"The scientists of the Academy couldn't fix me." Nejired said, "I don't think a Sushiya with knowledge of Mojikara would be able to fix me if they couldn't."

"Ah so you knew I was using Mojikara." Kinta said.

"I saw Kanji, I'm not sure how you did it but I can tell it was Mojikara." Nejired then got up and paid for his last plate of Sushi. "Well I guess I'll have to continue my search for the Red Soul." Nejired waved to Kinta, "Thanks for trying, see you."

"Bye." Kinta waved to Nejired. "Who knew . . . Nejired's actually a nice guy, right Taiga?"

"Taiga left a while ago." Daigoyou said, "Told me to tell you that his time was up."

"AH!" Kinta ran up to his Fortune Cat to glomp it, "I finally have my Fortune Cat back!"

"You're weird Boss the Third." Daigoyou said.

Then the door opened, and a . . . NANASHI APPEARED!

That Nanashi sat down by the counter.

"Welcome!" Kinta shouted, surprising Daigoyou since Daigoyou was just shocked to see the Nanashi there, "Spend your money here . . . I mean what will you be having?"

"I'll have a the cheapest you got." The Nanashi said. What do you know, it's the same Talking Nanashi from Mark and Leila's Debut Chapter!

"Right!" Kinta started working with Daigoyou helping. Then Kinta served the plate of sushi, "That'll be (what the price is)."

The Nanashi paid Kinta.

"Money, money, money!" Kinta sniffed the cash, creeping Daigoyou out. Kinta then looked at the Nanashi, "You look down, what's wrong?"

"Oh . . . I'm not really welcomed back to the Sanzu River anymore." The Nanashi said.

"Why's that?"

"After I said I saw Akaranger running around, I've been ridiculed by the other Nanashis and Monsters so I have no real place to run back to anymore."

Kinta looked at the Nanashi, then Kinta laughed, "Are you an idiot? Akaranger died many years ago protecting humanity, there's no way you even saw Akaranger at all!"

"SEE!" The Nanashi pointed at Kinta, "even you Sushiya is laughing at me!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Kinta caught his breath, "just the fact that you saw Akaranger kind of sounds . . . cool though." Kinta then whispered, "Tell you the truth, I could've sworn I saw him as well many, many years ago."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Kinta shouted, "When I was a little tyke, I was fishing with Genta Ojii-chan then all of a sudden I fell down the cliff. Someone saved me by making many awesome jumps. Do you know who saved me?"

"Who?"

"It was Akaranger! Exactly him. I told all my classmates that but it was laughed off as my imagination taking the better of me."

"So you do believe that Akaranger is still around!" The Nanashi said holding Kinta's hand.

"Yes, I do believe. I believe that he shall one day appear again to save us all, this time without making a big sacrifice making us think he's dead when he's really alive." Kinta said holding the Nanashi's hands.

"Yes, because one day all monsters will be eradicated by Akaranger . . . ugh." The Nanashi got too caught up in the moment before realizing what he was saying.

"But you seem to be a nice guy, so let's be friends!" Kinta said.

"FRIENDS!" Kinta and the Nanashi bumped fists.

"Boss the Third . . . you're strange." If Daigoyou was human, he would be sweat dropping now.

"Yes . . . yes I am." Kinta nodded.

The Nanashi left after he was done with his Sushi.

Mariko then came in holding little Yuuji in her arms, "Hi Uncle Kinta, I'm coming here to eat!"

"MARIKO!" Kinta shouted in shock, "It's really late, why aren't you in bed?"

"Oh I got hungry so I snuck out."

"Then why is the baby with you?" Kinta asked and Yuuji squealed in delight.

"He saw me sneaking out and wanted me to carry him so I brought him along." Mariko said.

"I don't think Ryan would like it that you're kidnapping his baby." Kinta mentioned.

"Oh psh, he's not going to find out." Mariko said.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask him." Kinta said pointing behind Mariko.

"I'll ask him tomorrow." Mariko didn't realize Kinta was pointing behind her. Kinta kept pointing, "what?" Kinta continued pointing.

Mariko turned around, and found Ryan in front of her face, "MARIKO!" He screamed, "How dare you take Yuuji without talking to me first!"

"EE!" Mariko shrieked and Kinta quickly rushed up to get Yuuji out of her hands.

Yuuji giggled as he saw his dad messing with Mariko.

Ryan grabbed Mariko's cheeks and squeezed them around, "DON'T THINK I'LL GO EASY ON YOU SINCE YOU'RE A GIRL!"

"SEXUAL HARRASSMENT! This is sexual harassment!" Mariko screamed.

"Oh would you rather I rape you then!" Ryan shouted.

"EEK HELP UNCLE KINTA!" Mariko shrieked.

"I WASN'T SERIOUS!" Ryan bellowed.

Little Yuuji was giggling at the scene, "You're a sadist aren't you kid?" Kinta asked Yuuji and Yuuji only cooed and played with Kinta's face. Kinta set Yuuji down on a chair and made a piece of Shrimp Sushi for Yuuji to chew on.

Daigoyou did want to try to help Mariko with Ryan, but Daigoyou was afraid his standing around would blow Kinta's cover of being Shinkengold so Daigoyou ran back to the kitchen.

Kinta watched as Mariko and Ryan wrestled with each other, Mariko biting Ryan on the ear, "YOWCH!" Ryan screamed.

Kinta blushed, "man, you two would make a great couple."

Mariko and Ryan stopped, "EH?"

"I mean Mariko is sixteen, Ryan looks sixteen, so you two look like you would make a really great couple." Kinta smiled.

"EH!"

"Yeah, I mean look at you two. You look like a bickering couple."

"WE DO NOT!"

"Oh?" Kinta then turned at Yuuji, "Yuuji could pass as you two's kids you know." Yuuji let out a squeal.

"NO HE CAN'T!" Yuuji let out a giggle at his 'parents'.

Kinta chuckled, "the more you two deny it, the more you two seem like a couple." Kinta couldn't contain his laughter, "besides Ryan, Mariko already said that she likes you the most."

"EH!" Ryan looked at Mariko, who was blushing after that comment.

"I . . . I didn't mean it like that!" Mariko said continuing to blush, "I only meant I like him because he has a baby I can play with!"

"And I'm not a Pedophile!" Ryan shouted, "I wouldn't go after Mariko . . . at least until she's legal."

"HEY!" Mariko yelped.

"So that means that Mariko is a Shotacon." Kinta said looking up and stroking Yuuji's hair.

"I AM NOT!" Mariko screamed.

"But whatever, since you two are here, how about you eat huh?"

"I'm actually tired, and I forgot my wallet." Ryan said. "I only came to get Yuuji back."

"But Yuuji is busy with his sushi." Kinta said as Yuuji chewed at the Shrimp.

Ryan let out a huge groan, "don't tell me that I have to pay for him."

"Nah man, it's all right, it's on the house." Kinta said, "can't say the same if you order though."

"Well see that's my point." Ryan said, "well fine Mariko, take care of Yuuji for me, make sure he gets his sleep."

"Ok." Mariko said waving to Ryan, but then grabbed Ryan's jacket.

"What?"

"Your tie is messed up." Mariko said helping Ryan straighten his tie.

"Um . . . I just forgot to take it off when I went to sleep and forgot to take it off to chase you . . . you don't have to fix it you know."

"It's ok, I just want to." Mariko said winking at Ryan.

Ryan blushed and held his tie after Mariko was done, "well, I'll see you." Ryan ran off.

Mariko skipped to the counter and stroked Yuuji's hair. Yuuji squealed in delight.

"Wow, you seem to really like Ryan." Kinta teased.

"I DO NOT!" Mariko shouted, "I just like Yuuji, that's all." Mariko rubbed her cheek on Yuuji's cheek.

Kinta rubbed his head, "But it's so hard trying to figure out who you like and you don't."

"I like a lot of people, it doesn't mean anything." Mariko said taking a plate of sushi from Kinta's counter. Mariko started eating.

Mark and Leila then entered, "God damn it." Mark growled rubbing the back of his head, "I couldn't find that guy anywhere."

"Find what guy?" Kinta asked Mark.

"Some dude named VRV Fighter or something." Mark said sitting down next to Mariko while Leila took the other side. "Stole most of the Ranger Keys I got except for the few I saved." Mark held out his hand, revealing a few Ranger Keys, mostly red but with some others in there as well.

"Hm?" Kinta said, "how about you pay and maybe I can tell you who VRV Fighter is?" He held out his hand.

"Are you going to stoop so low as to be a conman?" Leila asked Kinta.

Kinta stopped and realized what he was doing, "sorry, carry on." Kinta said taking Mark and Leila's orders. "But you're a strong guy, how come those keys you stole got stolen again by some other guy?"

"OH!" Mariko yelped and pointed at Mark, "it's you, Pirate!"

"Where were you these past few lines?" Kinta asked Mariko.

"I was busy playing with Yuuji." Mariko replied.

"Well it was an ambush," Mark started to explain.

_While Leila and Rina were having their cat fight, someone all of a sudden entered the Gokaigalleon, a black armored warrior. Mark gave chase and found the warrior in front of the Ranger Key chest. "Who are you!" Mark shouted._

"_You can call me . . . VRV Fighter." VRV Fighter had a gun and fired it, shooting out clones for Mark to fight._

_Mark was able to defeat the clones and gave chase. Mark shot the chest with his GokaiGun, dropping some keys out. Mark dove at the keys and saved a few, but VRV Fighter got the rest of them and put them in a bag._

"_Well, I'll be seeing ya, bye bye." VRV Fighter waved at Mark._

"_INVISIBLE!" His gun shouted and VRV Fighter disappeared._

"It's all my fault that they got stolen." Leila said in shame, "If only I didn't get into a big fight with that thief-" Leila however was cut short by Mark grabbing her lips and kissing her to shut her up.

"Geez, like I said, it's not your fault." Mark said, "I could've taken the guy had he not take me by surprise. Powers or not, his surprise attack was effective." Then Mark asked Kinta, "by the way I've never seen you before, how do you know me?"

Kinta gulped. As we can all remember, back when all those rangers were ganging up on Mark . . . Shinkengold was there. "It's nothing, just something I heard from the other Rangers."

"You're hiding something aren't you Uncle Kinta?" Mariko asked.

"Nothing." Kinta said, "I hide nothing."

"Well just give me and my sister the best you got." Mark said, "I need something to cheer me-"

"SAY WHAT!" Kinta and Mariko both shouted at Mark.

"Your sister!" Mariko yelped at Mark, "that girl next to you is your sister!"

"Yeah what about it?" Mark asked.

"B-b-but you just . . . kissed her!" Kinta barked.

"We're a couple, why wouldn't we?" Leila asked.

"BUT YOU TWO ARE . . ." Kinta bellowed.

"Twins." Mark nodded.

"GAH!" Kinta fell down in shock, "I can't believe that a pair of incestuous siblings are eating in my shop." Then Kinta stood up, "do you have money?"

"What? I'm a pirate, of course I do." Mark said taking money out from his coat.

"Money, money, money!" Kinta exclaimed.

"You're weird Uncle Kinta." Mariko said sweat dropping while Yuuji let out a yawn.

"Yes, yes I am." Kinta said giving a thumbs up.

All of a sudden, the door bursted open and three people entered with a huge banner with three symbols on it. Two of the symbols were real symbols pertaining to the Abarangers and Carrangers. The last symbol though . . . was the Shiba Clan logo but with a big X on it, crossing it out. "We scour the night, licking evil on the rear hiney, eating them up in cattle while we sly through the right! We are Team Gensaku!" Shouted a man dressed in brown in the center while the two girls with him posed unwillingly.

"Hey Will?" The girl in white said, "It's actually We scour the night, kicking evil in the in the butt, beating them up in battle while we fly through the night."

"Oh sorry Kiki." Will said to the girl in white whose Kiki.

"Honestly Will," said the woman in pink, "if you're going to speak Japanese at least learn it."

"I sure will Kiyoko." Will nodded.

"Welcome, what will it be?" Kinta asked.

"A can of ass licking!" Will said pointing at Mark.

"GROSS!" Mark shouted pointing his damaged GokaiGun and shooting Will.

Will fell backwards and his eyes swirled around, "Will?" Kiki said, "Like I said, Ass KICKING, not licking."

"Right, right. I keep getting them missed up."

"Mixed up." Kiyoko corrected Will.

"So you want to whup this dude's ass?" Kinta asked pointing at Mark. Team Gensaku nodded. "Well that'll be fifty thousand yen."

"Sure." Will said taking out his wallet before Kiki and Kiyoko stopped him.

"Geez Will, you don't have to pull out your wallet each time you hear you got to pay." Kiki said.

"Oh really?" Will asked.

Kiyoko sighed, "let's just eat shall we?" Kiyoko said, "we came all this way and because of Will's banner work, he made us all skip dinner. And I really don't feel like apprehending that Pirate over there and he doesn't seem to be doing anything right now."

"That is correct, he is a good paying customer." Kinta nodded.

"But let's stay and eat." Kiyoko continued, "I'm starving."

"Eh . . . sorry for keeping you away from a meal." Will said, "but creating banners is something I love to do." He said holding his banner tightly.

"I like your banner work." Mariko said to Will, "you made some nice ones for the festival."

"Thank you Busty Girl." Will gave Mariko a thumbs up shocking Mariko.

Yuuji fell asleep in his chair, snoring cutely.

Kiki and Kiyoko slapped Will on the back of his head, "I think you meant little, how did you mess that up?" Kiyoko asked Will.

"I don't know." Will whimpered.

Mariko took Yuuji into her hands so Yuuji would have a comfortable place to sleep.

"Well then, let's chow down!" Will shouted before his banner was set ablaze, "HI YAH?"

A man in a black suit entered swinging his cane around, chuckling. This man . . . HE'S MAGISCARLET!

Magiscarlet sat down on a chair, cross legged, "give me the best you got Sushiya." Magiscarlet said brandishing some cash. "To go."

"You got it!" Kinta said quickly preparing a plate of sushi for Magiscarlet.

Magiscarlet chuckled, "thank you." Magiscarlet paid, then held out a deck of cards, "now for my final trick, how about you pick up a card huh?"

"Oh sure." Kinta said drawing a card, "I love magic tricks." Kinta drew one card, then all of a sudden, that deck of cards flew all over. "HEY WHOA!" Kinta pushed the cards away while Mariko made sure none of the cards hit Yuuji to wake him up. Kinta noticed that the suited man was gone. "Huh, I guess he likes to make big exits."

"Not a bad exit if I may say." Mark said.

"But we as pirates make even bigger exits don't we?" Leila asked her lover and brother.

"Of course, how else would we be able to call ourselves pirate am I right?" Mark chuckled.

Will was crying in the background over his burnt banner while Kiki and Kiyoko consoled him.

Mariko sweat dropped seeing just what kind of people visit the place, "you sure do get some odd customers if I do say so myself Uncle Kinta."

"Yep, and they all pay well." Kinta said chuckling. "I love money!"

Mariko sweat dropped, "you're odd yourself Uncle Kinta."

"And that is the truth!" Kinta gave a thumbs up.

* * *

So yes this was a filler chapter because I was afraid some people might've misunderstood how this fic was going, mainly about Nejired. So I hope you guys liked this humorous filler chapter (at least I hope it's humorous), so please review!

With this, ends another chapter!


	21. A Fallen Hero must Fight All Against him

I do not own anything that this fic references whether it be intentional or not.

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 21: A Fallen Hero must fight against all that are against him

Little Yuuji crawled around the daycare room in the academy and came up to some building blocks. Yuuji started stacking the blocks and squealed in delight when he found that smashing them against each other was much more fun as it made a 'clonk' sound.

Karin smiled and picked little Yuuji up, "aw you're so cute." Karin said rubbing her nose on the baby's nose. Yuuji let out a squeal and giggled.

Karin sat down at the table holding little Yuuji. "You look like you're having fun." Ryna who was on the other side of the table commented.

"Yuuji-chan is so fun to play with." Karin commented with a smile while Yuuji waved his arms up and down.

"Or course he is." Ryna said leaning over to give Yuuji a gentle pinch on his cheek. "And to think in a few years he'll be such a cutie even when not a baby anymore."

Yuna was sitting at another side of the table, "he's really well behaved." Yuna remarked, "I'm surprised he's willing to spend time with so many people that isn't Ryan."

"Well he's obviously the opposite of Ryan," Miki, sitting opposite to Yuna, remarked. "Yuuji is so cute and well behaved, whereas Ryan is hot and so brash . . ." Miki blushed at the thought of Ryan and swooned.

"You're just attracted to him because he looks like a little kid." Ryna teased.

"What can I say? Ryan's perfect, looks like a boy, but is of legal age." Miki drooled a little.

"Huh?" Yuuji let out a confused look.

"Eh . . . should you really be saying that in front of Yuuji?" Karin asked.

"He's just a baby, I don't think he'll understand anything that I said." Miki said. Yuuji titled his head. Miki made her way to Ryna, "Yuna told me everything Ryna."

"About what?" Ryna asked reaching over to stroke Yuuji, while staring with confusion, on the cheek.

"About how you used to date Ryan." Miki said with a teasing smile.

"Uh . . ." Ryna blushed, "well yeah . . ."

"OOH!" Karin yelped, "I didn't know you used to date Ryan!" Karin then turned to Yuna, "so did you date Ryan after Ryna dated him or before?"

"Never." Yuna shook her head. "Ryna was Ryan's first girlfriend and not once has he and I ever dated."

"Huh? I was under the impression you two had dated for a while." Karin remarked.

"So . . ." Miki grinned and leaned towards Ryna, almost seductively. "Did you two ever go to bed together?"

Ryna's face became bright red, "That . . . that's . . ." Ryna looked away, "that's personal."

"YOU TWO DID!" Miki squealed.

"WHA!" Ryna yelped. "How did you-"

"It's written all over your face." Miki said pointing at Ryna, "so how was he? Was he good? Did you two do it in various- YOW!" Something hit her on the head.

"MIKI-SAN." Karin enunciated, while holding a toy hammer, which she had used to hit Miki on the head. "Have some tact. Don't say such things in front of a baby."

"Huh?" Yuuji still looked confused.

"Right, right, sorry." Miki said rubbing her head, "of course Ryna is now a married woman so she most likely doesn't have any feelings for Ryan anymore anyway."

Ryna didn't answer that and simply looked away and down at her wedding ring. Yuna felt something was odd about the way Ryna was acting.

"It'll be great if I can snag Ryan." Miki said fantasizing, while Yuna glared at Miki jealously. "Don't you think baby?" She asked Yuuji but Yuuji still looked at Miki with a bit of confusion. "Right, right, you can't talk."

"Well speaking of baby, don't you guys find it amusing Yuuji looks just like Ryan even though Ryan's not the real father?"

"Ryan looks like his sister." Yuna mentioned, "and Yuuji looks like his mother and in turn looks like Ryan."

"It's still amusing." Karin said rubbing her cheeks on Yuuji's head.

In an instant however . . . the alarm started to ring. Yuuji let out a surprised yelp and held onto Karin.

"What's going on?" Ryna asked.

Ojii-chan then barged through the door, "you guys stay in here, the Academy is going to become a battleground in a bit." Ojii-chan said.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Ryna asked.

"They're going after Takuya!" Ojii-chan yelped.

* * *

"ARGH!" Takuya, transformed, flew into a wall. Takuya dropped to the ground and quickly got up to fight.

"NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY!" Takumi, Red Hawk's, voice sounded. He came down at Takuya with the Bringer and Hawk Swords. Takuya rolled away to dodge the swords then Takumi slashed at Takuya.

Takuya quickly spun the Twin Disk on his Shinkenmaru to materialize a second Shinkenmaru into his hands. Takuya parried both swords and pushed Takumi away. Takuya tried running.

"NO RUNNING!" Noboru, Tigerranger, threw his Saber Daggers at Takuya.

Takuya quickly changed his Common Disk Shinkenmaru into the Rekka Daizanto and used it to block Noboru's daggers. Takuya then took off the Twin Disk from his Shinkenmaru, causing it to disappear and put the Twin Disk onto the Rekka Daizanto, to create a second Rekka Daizanto. "Get out of my way!" Takuya batted Noboru away but found his guard dropped as blue arrows came shooting at him.

"How dare you!" Akemi shouted and kept firing her Dolphin Arrow.

"Hey you guys are literally trying to kill me!" Takuya replied while blocking the Dolphin Arrows, "what else am I to do?"

Most of you may be confused as to why Team Shadow Takers are going after Takuya. Let us go back in the day for a bit.

But first an explanation must be given. In the world of the future, the rangers are the protectors of the civilians. During our stay at Tamashi Frontier, we know that there exists a military that comes to assist rangers when even the danger gets too tough for the rangers. On Earth there exists an army as well. Such an army is led by a general by the name of Katsu. He got footage of Gedou Shinkenred killing a couple of guards and stealing Engine Daishogun and showed the footage to Ojii-chan of Saburo Yatsude.

Earlier in the day . . .

Takuya entered Ojii-chan's office, "you wanted to see me?"

Inside Ojii-chan's office, Doggie Jr., Kitty, and Leon (and Raver) were there. "Takuya, have a seat." Ojii-chan said.

"Uh . . ." Takuya sat down. "Why is the SPD boss here?"

"I've been asked to arrest you." Doggie said gravely.

"Wait . . . what?" Takuya asked.

"We have some disturbing footage of you, Shinkenred." Leon said.

"Huh?"

"We're here to ask Ojii-chan on this matter. "Kitty replied, "we want to confirm everything first."

"First of all . . ." Ojii-chan turned a laptop that was on his desk to Takuya, "is this you?" Takuya stared at the screen, which showed black and white footage of a coated Shinkenred killing a few security guards.

"That's not me." Takuya replied.

"Are you sure?" Ojii-chan asked as the video continued to Gedou Shinkenred going up to steal Engine Daishogun.

"I was with Kinta the whole time last night." Takuya replied. "There's no way that one in the footage is me . . ." _But . . . that coat. It has to be Gedou Shinkenred._

Ojii-chan stared sternly at Takuya, then Takuya just, "THANK GOODNESS!" He said laying back on his chair. "Man for a second there I thought you really had gone bad."

"OI!" Doggie shouted, "this doesn't really prove anything! We don't even have definite proof that it's not him."

"Yep he was at my shop the whole night." Kinta just barged through the door and exited again.

"Where did he come from?" Kitty asked.

"Well then I guess that proves that Takuya's innocent." Doggie said nodding his head.

"Oi, why do you agree so fast Boss?" Leon asked Doggie.

"Because I have my doubts that he even is guilty in the first place." Doggie said scratching his chin. "It really doesn't add up to his records. Plus he has an alibi and even Ojii-chan believes Takuya."

"And I'm already stressed out with trying to get through the delay of Karin's trip to Tamashi Frontier, so I don't even care if Takuya is evil or not." Ojii-chan waved his hand, "go kill some people if you're evil, I'm not going to care about it until I can finally sort Karin's concert in Frontier up."

"You're too lax," Takuya sweat dropped.

"Well just go." Ojii-chan waved his hand and went back to work on his laptop, trying to figure out Karin's schedule and trying to set up an link to Tamashi Frontier to talk to Momoka to figure out if the pilot of Frontier is healed or not.

Takuya walked out the door and walked down the hallway. He found that a lot of people were murmuring as he walked by.

"_Gedou . . . Gedou . . . Gedou._" Takuya heard the word Gedou as he walked past. In fact, some people were looking at a page in the history books that depicted the biography of his Great Grandfather Takeru, a page that displayed Takeru's stint with Gedou.

"TAKUYA-SAMA!" Airi's voice sounded and she with her sister Saya ran up to Takuya, "Takuya-sama!"

"What is it Misaki-san, Saya-san?" Takuya asked.

"Tell me it's not true, tell me it's not true!" Airi kept shaking her head and tears welled up in her eyes. Something was wrong. Usually when Takuya called Airi, Misaki, Airi would react and tell him to call her Airi.

"What?"

"Takuya-sama, please tell us you haven't fallen into Gedou." Saya was also about to cry. "Please . . ."

"What?" Takuya was still confused. "Why would I fall into Gedou?"

"Stop playing dumb." Takumi's voice sounded and he walked behind Takuya. Takuya turned to look at Takumi. "Every one has seen that footage."

"Oh geez." Takuya groaned. "Look Takumi-san, that's not me."

"Oh?" Noboru came up from behind Takumi, "are you sure?"

Akemi was holding a history book, "history says that a Gedou Shinkenred existed and that Gedou Shinkenred was your Great Grandfather Shiba Takeru."

"My Great Grandfather fell into Gedou and came back." Takuya said, "but I have not fallen into Gedou at all."

"If you're so sure . . . why don't you transform right now?" Takumi asked with a glare.

Takuya sighed, "fine." He took out his Shodophone, "Shodophone!" He then drew the Kanji for Fire, "Ippitsu, SOJO!" He turned the Kanji.

At the moment however of transforming, someone outside drew the Kanji for evil and threw that Kanji at the Academy. When we look back at the person who had drawn the Kanji, it was the same person who appeared in Himeko's flashback and the one who was under the helmet of Gedou Shinkenred as this man had the same exact smirk.

As the Fire Kanji transformed Takuya into Shinkenred, the Evil Kanji merged with Takuya to create a black coat, the Gedou coat, around Takuya and caused Takuya's glove to go from white to black. After transformation was done, Airi and Saya gasped in horror.

"Huh?" Takuya noticed the two girls were staring at utmost horror, "what's wrong?"

"You . . . LIAR!" Takumi shouted and drew his Hawk Sword to slash at Takuya.

"WHOA!" Takuya pushed Airi and Saya away so they wouldn't get hit by Takumi, "what's up with you!"

"YOU ARE GEDOU SHINKENRED!" Takumi growled and crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about!" Takuya held out his hands and realized he had black gloves on, "what the." Takuya looked down and realized . . . he was wearing the Gedou coat. "But . . . this can't be . . ."

"DIE!" Takumi transformed into Red Hawk and drew his Bringer Sword and stabbed at Takuya.

Takuya got hit and flew backwards. _It can't be . . ._ Since when did he ever call into Gedou? Then Takuya thought back to what Yami said to him.

"_This very form, it is your true natures!"_

So it has happened, Takuya became Gedou Shinkenred. And now the whole Academy is probably going to go and kill him huh?

"Like hell." Takuya shouted. He started thinking over how he could possibly have the Gedou coat and gloves. There has to be a logical explanation. He heard tales of his Great Grandfather one time getting brainwashed. Takuya however has not been brainwashed at all! Someone from the outside put him in this outfit! "This is . . . Only an illusion isn't it?" Takuya shouted and the Evil Kanji appeared. "I knew it, someone drew this on me." Takuya sword from Takumi, "Out of my way." Takuya pushed Takumi away and drew a Kanji for 'Dispel'. Takuya spun the Kanji and the Kanji flew over the Evil Kanji, eliminating the Kanji and the Gedou robe.

He dispelled the Gedou robe and gloves and was fully Shinkenred again. Someone drew that Kanji on him and he was willing to bet it was Gedou Shinkenred.

"General Katsu has told every one that you're a threat and you've proven that you are in fact in Gedou!" Takumi shouted. "Your tricks with getting rid of your cloak is not going to work!"

"I'm not in Gedou." Takuya retorted. "Never have, never will be." Takuya held his Shinkenmaru at front.

"We'll see about that." Takumi said and Noboru and Akemi jumped from behind him, both transformed already, "prepare to die Shiba Takuya!"

"We will not let Blood Rogue happen again!" Noboru announced.

"So we'll take you down before you become a threat!" Akemi shouted and fired arrows from her Dolphin Arrow.

Takuya prepared for the fight of his life. It seems that General Katsu has given the order for the rangers to take him down. Katsu is a respected General, even more respected than Ojii-chan who no one takes seriously. If every one has received an order from Katsu, they may be coming after Takuya. Takuya got ready for battle, "if you'll get in my way, then I'll make sure I knock you all out!" He wanted to make sure he could get out and capture Gedou Shinkenred.

We now go back to the present. Takuya slammed Akemi away and had to shield himself from an attack by Takumi. Takumi jumped back and his Jetman wings extended so he flew towards Takuya.

Takuya dodged back and snatched the Twin Disk off his Rekka Daizanto, causing the second Rekka Daizanto to disappear, causing Takuya's load to lighten. Takuya quickly changed his Shinkenmaru into the Rekka Daizanto to again lighten the load and ran for it. Takumi drew his Bird Blaster and fired at Takuya. Takuya bolted around to dodge the shots but also had to dodge shots from Noboru's Ranger Stick gun. Takuya back flipped around to dodge those shots and bolts from the Dolphin Arrow.

Takuya stood his ground, but was hit from behind, "who!" Takuya turned around and found Airi and Saya transformed into White Swan and Gaoyellow respectively. The hit from behind came from Airi holding the Bird Blaster.

"Takuya-sama, I'll ask one more time . . . did you fall into Gedou?" Airi asked.

Takuya didn't answer, and then, "believe what you will." Takuya said, "if I told you my answer you would't believe me anyway after what you've seen, so if you'll get in my way." Takuya held his Shinkenmaru at the ready, "don't think I'll go easy on you!"

Airi and Saya both gasped at Takuya's answer and Takuya went back to battle with Team Shadow Taker.

Takuya was desperately trying to get out of battle with the team and get to an exit but the team just wouldn't let him escape.

Takumi slashed Takuya's sword away, "CRAP!" Takuya should've used the Twin Disk again but he forgot to put it on his Shinkenmaru. Takuya braced for impact.

All of a sudden, a Bringer Sword and an Eagle Sword came up to block for Takuya.

Takuya looked at his saviors, "Misaki-san, Saya-san."

"Didn't I tell you to call me Airi?" Airi said and kicked Takumi away.

"We believe you're not evil so go Takuya-sama," Saya was prepared for battle, "we'll handle him."

"Thank you." Takuya grabbed his fallen Shinkenmaru and made a run for it.

"Get out of the way." Takumi said.

"If you want to get to Takuya-sama, you'll have to go through us." Saya said brandishing her Eagle Saber.

"A fellow Jetman and a woman using the powers that my great grandfather once used, you two will fall easily." Takumi said cockily.

"Like we'll lose to you." Airi held her Bringer Sword at the ready.

All of a sudden Takuya flew back at the spot. Takumi heard Takuya's scream and turned ready to hit Takuya but the Takaguchi sisters started attacking Takumi.

Takuya flew behind them and stood his ground, "damn it, no one is letting me through."

The one who hit him back was a silver Nejiranger, Nejisilver. He was holding a twisted version of the Silver Blazer used by Tony Sasuke, Megasilver. "Where do you think you're going?" Nejisilver said.

"SHIN!" Saya shouted at Nejisilver. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We've been ordered to take down Takuya, so what do you think you're doing?" Shin asked Saya.

"I believe that Takuya-sama is innocent, no matter what." Saya said, "so don't get in my way Shin."

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you persist, then so be it." Shin got ready for battle.

"NOT GOING TO LET YOU!" Hiro's voice sounded and a blazing stream came by.

Hiro came brandishing the Rocket Dagger and clashed against Shin's Neji Blazer. Shin pushed Hiro off and switched the Neji Blazer to gun mode. Shin shot at Hiro but Hiro continually parried the shots.

"So the whole entire Team Sky intends to fight huh?" Takumi said getting ready.

"Yeah, we are." Airi was at the ready. "Takuya-sama, get out of here."

Takuya nodded and ran the other direction this time.

"I don't have time to deal with you." Takumi said, "so I'll make this quick."

"Just try it!" Airi shouted.

* * *

Takuya was about ready to head for the back exit when a fist came flying at him. Takuya bent backward to dodge and jumped a few steps back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sounded a female voice. A woman wearing a silver uniform was standing in front of Takuya.

"Great, now this exit is blocked to." Takuya sighed.

"You're not getting off that easily." Sounded a male. Takuya turned behind him and found a man in black and a girl in purple.

"We can't let you go that easily." The girl said, sounding a little bit reserved.

The woman in silver is named Hikari 'Kari' Gin, the man in black is named Garou, and the girl in purple is named Tsukiko.

Kari had a yellow Brace Throttle and she held the Brace Throttle so the screen was facing Takuya, "you're charged for being Gedou Shinkenred, murdering security guards, and stealing Engine Daishogun, you will be judged." The Brace shifted from a blue O and a red X. Eventually it landed on a red X.

"Huh, guess SPD really does think I'm guilty." Takuya said calmly while his heart was beating wildly, since he's fighting for his life and any screw up will spell out death for him.

"Well there you have it." Kari said closing her eyes. "You're going down."

"And I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Takuya looked around, awaiting a three on one battle. Takuya then realized what he was up against, _oh great, that totally means that every one is after me . . . I hate my life._

Garou had a Shift Changer on his wrist and Tsukiko had a light violet Magiphone.

"Emergency, DEKABRIGHT!" Kari pushed her Brace Throttle.

"Let's Go-on." Garou pushed the lever on his Shift Changer.

"Mahou Henshin!" Tsukiko held her phone to the air.

Kari transformed into a silver colored Dekaranger, somewhat similar to Dekabreak but also different, Dekabright.

Garou became a black Go-onger, Go-on Black.

Tsukiko became a purple fake Magiranger, Magiluna. She held a Magistick in rod mode.

"Prepare yourself!" Kari shouted and charged at Takuya. She threw a fist at Takuya and Takuya back stepped.

Garou threw a punch and Takuya blocked with his hand. Then the yellow tire like bands on Garou started spinning. Garou used that grinding wheel to hit Takuya.

Takuya stumbled backward and parried a whack from Tsukiko. Tsukiko continued swinging her staff, distracting Takuya while Kari prepared for an Electric Fist attack.

In an instant . . . a savior appeared.

"EMERGENCY DEKABREAK!" Sakura's voice sounded, and came Takuya's next savior, Team Shining Phoenixz! Dekabreak jumped out and countered Kari's Electric Fist with her very own Electric Fist.

"Gao Access!" Ein's voice sounded and Gaosilver lunged at Garou. Garou wheeled around dodging Ein's claws and countered Ein with the grinding wheel attack.

"RED FIRE!" Rayo's voice sounded and a firebird blazed through the area, burning Tsukiko off of Takuya. Rayo, Magired landed and gave Takuya a thumbs up, "need a hand?"

"What are you doing here!" Kari shouted and both she and Sakura kicked each other away.

"We know Takuya, and there's no way he can be Gedou Shinkenred!" Sakura shouted, "so stand down Hikari."

"You don't have any right to order me!" Kari bellowed and threw a punch at Sakura. Sakura blocked and stepped back then punched at Kari who backed her body back to dodge. Kari tried a reverse heel kick but Sakura back flipped away.

Rayo clashed his Magistick Sword against Tsukiko's Magistick Staff, "Takuya, get out of here!" Rayo shouted.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Takuya said getting away.

"You're not getting away." Garou said and put Gunpherd's Black Engine Soul into the Mantan Gun. Garou opened fire at Takuya.

Ein fired a shot from his Gao Hustler Rod, deflecting the shot. "Sorry, can't let you do that."

"I see, so you're looking for a fight." Garou stood ready for a fight.

"Let us," Ein switched his Gao Hustler Rod to Saber Mode.

Garou switched his Mantan Gun to Rod Mode. The two then charged at each other, clashing weapons against each other.

Garou thrust his rod at Ein and Ein jumped over Garou. Ein tried cutting Garou but Garou dashed forward. Ein then switched his Gao Hustler Rod to sniper mode and fired blasts at Garou.

Garou rolled on the ground to dodge and pushed his belt buckle, shooting out a black laser weapon from his chest emblem, "Cowl Laser!" Garou fired a beam at Ein.

Ein switched his Gao Hustler Rod to Saber mode to parry the shots. When Ein landed, he dashed at Garou.

Sakura and Kari continued fighting each other with their fists, matching each other nicely. Their powers were exactly the same, just how will they be able to win?

* * *

Takuya finally got to the front exit as it seems that Team Shadow Taker, Team Sky, and Nejisilver has since taken their battle elsewhere. Takuya dashed out the door.

Zero was standing on top of the building, "so it begins." Zero grinned and cackled madly, "the Sentai War . . . it is beginning!" He held out his hands, revealing his gloved hands to be Gekichangers. "Beast . . . ON!" Zero announced and cracked the Gekichangers. In dark flames, Zero transformed into a black Gekiranger with golden armor highlights, a lion themed black Gekiranger. "It is time, I get in on the fun." Zero chuckled and drew a black lion themed sword named the Gekiblade.

Zero jumped from the building and flipped towards Takuya.

Takuya felt Zero's presence, he recognized that feeling anywhere, "it's you again!" Takuya shouted and turned around and spun his Shishi Disk on his Shinkenmaru, "Kaen no Mai!"

Zero slashed at the fiery sonic boom and landed, "well that's pretty harsh of you to do." Zero taunted.

"It's you isn't it, that man." Takuya flash backed to when Zero first appeared.

"_The war is nearing."_

"What do you want?" Takuya pointed his Shinkenmaru at Zero.

"The war is already beginning," Zero said, "you should know since you're in the middle of it all."

Takuya scoffed, "that's bullshit and you know it." Takuya said, "every one is just going after me over some misunderstanding, there's nothing to it."

"Oh really," Zero chuckled, "then what about me!" Zero has no reason to go after Takuya. Zero swung his sword.

Takuya parried and swung back. The two continued parrying each other. Takuya and Zero locked swords.

"Let's now let go of this!" Zero cackled and then swung his sword, disarming himself and Takuya by flinging the swords into the air.

"WHAT!" Takuya yelped and realized what Zero was doing. Zero as Gekiblack was an expert in hand to hand combat, but Takuya as Shinkenred only knew a little bit.

Zero infused his fist with Geki, then punched Takuya on the chest, then threw another fist. Zero punched Takuya a few times, launching Takuya backwards.

Takuya fell into a blonde guy's arms. "Oh crap!" Takuya yelped and got away from the guy, afraid that this guy was going to attack him.

But instead, the blonde guy only gave Takuya a thumbs up, "don't worry, I'm on your side." Takuya tilted his head in confusion.

The Shinkenmaru and Gekiblade landed in Zero's hands, "oh, a newcomer." Zero stood his ground, "state your name Blondie."

"The name's Lark." The man named Lark said, "Nice to meet you."

"Wait, I don't know you, why are you helping me?" Takuya asked.

"Well it's because I don't know you that I'm helping." Lark said, "but since I just transferred here and the headmaster says you're not a bad person, I'll help." Takuya was still surprised. "Now, let me handle this guy." Lark held out his hand . . . OH MY GOD! This guy is Gosilver! This is that same blonde guard from chapter 8!

"Just try it!" Zero charged.

"CHAKUSO!" Lark pushed the button on his changer. A Blue V shot out in front of him, blocking Zero's charge. The V moved towards Lark while Lark ran through the V, transforming into Gosilver. Lark held his weapon, the V-Axe in its Axe Mode.

Lark swung his Axe at Zero and Zero used the Shinkenmaru to parry Lark. Then Zero slashed at Lark with the Gekiblade. Lark shifted his body around to dodge and then switched his V-Axe to its Gun Mode and fired at Zero. Zero parried the shots with the two swords in his hands. While Zero was parrying, he didn't realize that Takuya had the Shishi Origami fly and snatch the Shinkenmaru from Zero. "Ho, how clever." Zero commented.

Takuya grabbed hold of the Shinkenmaru and the Shishi Origami went back into storage, "thanks for your help Lark, but I have something I need to do." He saluted Lark.

Lark saluted back, "go have fun." Takuya then ran off. "Now, back to our battle."

Rayo came flying through a window after getting a whack from Tsukiko. He found Zero in school grounds, "ZERO!" Rayo shouted and held his Magistick Sword. "What the hell are you doing here!"

Zero heard his little brother's voice and chuckled, "so we finally see each other again, little brother." Lark charged at Zero but Zero only jumped over Lark and slashed Lark once on the back.

Lark stumbled to Rayo's place, "Zero, you're not getting away from me this time!" Rayo pointed at his big brother, "I'm going to defeat you right here, right now!"

"Of course you will." Zero said, "But can you? Eventually you'll be the only one standing in this war."

"JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THE WAR!" Rayo stomped his foot, "prepare yourself!"

"Am I intruding on something?" Lark wondered.

* * *

Back inside the Academy, Shin slashed Saya, knocking her out of her suit. Saya dropped to the ground, beaten.

Noboru and Akemi had been beaten up earlier, as it seems, from Hiro and Airi, but Hiro was now down from the count, after being slashed ferociously by Takumi.

Takumi was just about finished with Airi, slashing her with both the Bringer Sword and the Hawk Sword. Airi dropped to the ground, and her suit dematerialized.

"There, all done." Takumi looked back at his fallen teammates, and scoffed, "I'll have to go after Takuya without them." Takumi then looked at Shin, "you coming?"

Shin instead, got on his knees near Saya and dematerialized his suit, revealing him to be a glasses wearing man with messy hair, "sorry." Shin said, "I'm not going."

"Why is that?" Takumi asked.

"I've done too much to hurt Saya." Shin replied, "so I'll stay with her till she recovers."

"She was going against justice and aiding a criminal, what did you expect?"

"I don't know," Shin said. "I followed what I thought was right and I ended up hurting someone dear to me."

"You're an idiot, you didn't have to hurt her." Takumi said and walked of.

"Maybe so." Shin said nodding.

* * *

Ein and Sakura's battle with Kari, Garou, and Tsukiko continued.

All of a sudden, a man wearing a large coat appeared, "hold it!" He held bladed metal detector in his hands. He came across the battle and blocked the assaults of all five rangers. This man spun the weapon behind his neck and held it back in front. "Sorry, but all of you shouldn't fight on school grounds."

All of them gasped in shock at this man.

"START UP!" The man pushed a brace on his wrist and transformed into a silver Boukenger known as Boukensilver. "Sagaspear!" He spun his weapon around, hitting the five rangers, knocking them all out. "Sorry for that, but you guys are just getting way out of hand." His suit dematerialized and as we can see, his nametag read, 'Reita Masazuki, Teacher'.

* * *

Outside, both Rayo and Lark fell to their knees, and dropped, their suits dematerializing. "How pitiful." Zero growled, "you're not even strong enough yet." Zero then walked away, leaving Rayo and Lark on the floor.

* * *

Nejired was watching as the whole entire city rallied to go after Takuya, "looks like every one's getting busy." He said then looked at the Academy, and realized, since everyone is out to look for Takuya, now's the best time for him to get the Red Soul. "Let's go." He started to jump the buildings.

While Nejired jumped, he passed by Takumi who at that point looked up. "Nejired." Takumi growled and was about to react, when all of a sudden, he felt another presence, three in fact. Takumi looked the other direction, and found team Blood Rogue.

While Team Blood Rogue was planning their assault on the Academy, getting ready to take the Red Soul while everyone in the city was preoccupied with chasing Shinkenred, Takumi came flying over. Team Blood Rogue drew their weapons and parried Takumi, "well, well, well, if it isn't Takumi." Tyrannoranger said.

"Shut up." Takumi said then kicked the three red rangers away.

"We don't have time to play with you Takumi," Ninjared said, "so begone."

"I'm not here to play." Takumi growled, "I'm here to kill you!"

"Ooh how nice, you kill us?" Ryuranger taunted. "You are sadly, MISTAKEN!" So started the battle of the four red rangers. Unfortunately we cannot see how this battle went for as we must find out what Takuya is doing.

Takuya was trying to figure out where he can find Gedou Shinkenred. He kept feeling that man's presence, but he cannot seem to find Gedou Shinkenred.

But his search must be cut short as he came across another battle.

Gun shots fired at his feet. Takuya dodged backwards and found himself in front of three rangers. "Judai?" Takuya said in surprise, seeing Shinkengreen in there.

"Yep." Judai said. "I don't think you're that swell of a guy so I think I'll just have to believe you're Gedou Shinkenred."

"How pitiful that I must strike against my own fellow Samurai." Takuya said.

"Don't call me your fellow Samurai." Judai held his Shinkenmaru at the ready.

"So who are your teammates?" Takuya asked.

"You don't have to know." The red ranger, a girl, Dekared, said.

"Well not that I don't know." Takuya said, "Hikaru, Dekared, and Gai, Gekiviolet."

The third ranger on that team was a violet Gekiranger, "so right you are." Gai said.

"Prepare to be deleted Gedou Shinkenred." Hikaru said menacingly.

"Do I look like Gedou Shinkenred to you?" Takuya sarcastically asked.

Takuya prepared for battle, but didn't realize that a fiery tornado was flying by, hitting three rangers back.

"Nii-sama!" Mariko's voice sounded and she came running with Ryan. "Nii-sama, run away, we'll hold these guys off."

"Well I'll leave that to you." Takuya said giving his sister a salute and ran off in his quest to find Gedou Shinkenred.

Again though, his quest was cut short by a pink Nejiranger lunging at him. "Can I just go on my little quest without any disturbances!" Takuya was knocked into warehouse. "All right, who hit me?"

"Nejipink." The attacker said. She then announced, "Ayame Ozu!"

"Charming." Takuya sighed. "Look just get out of my way and we won't have to go through all this."

"Oh I'm sorry, but I think I'll just fight it out!" Ayame shouted.

"Fine, fine." Takuya sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

Ojii-chan was at the door listening, "all right, looks like the coast is cleared." Ojii-chan said. "I'll be leaving for now to stop the fighting in the city, all of you take care." Ojii-chan bowed to the women and then left. He however forgot to close the door.

"Man this is scary." Karin said.

"Looks like I'll be working overtime tonight." Miki said, "bound to be a lot of injured students."

"I hope every one will be ok." Ryna said.

While the women were talking, Yuuji crawled out the opened doorway.

Yuna was listening to the conversation and didn't realize that Yuuji was gone, but after a while not hearing him coo, Yuna realized he snuck out. "Oh no." Yuna ran out the door to chase Yuuji, which by that time, the other three women realized Yuuji was gone as well so they too gave chase.

* * *

Takuya hid on the railings on the ceiling as Ayame scoured around the warehouse. "Why do I always end up in a warehouse?" Takuya whispered to himself.

Ayame turned her head every which way to see if she could find Takuya. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Ayame teased.

"Geez, why did this have to happen?" Takuya moaned. "This girl is stronger than I thought and now she's got me cornered!"

Takuya decided it was time to take drastic measures and move from his spot before Ayame found him. Takuya got up, but since he's a Samurai and not a Ninja, he wasn't able to sneak out. "GOT YOU!" Ayame shouted and fired her Neji Arrow.

"WHOA!" Takuya shouted almost getting hit. He grabbed onto the railing, leaving him open. "Oh crud."

"Take this!" Ayame fired at Takuya and Takuya swung himself back up. Takuya ran to dodge Ayame's energy arrows then Takuya jumped down from above and rolled on the ground as he hit the floor.

Ayame kept firing as Takuya rolled. Takuya got behind some boxes and Ayame fired a few arrows at the box. Then Takuya rolled from behind the box and dodged an arrow. Then Takuya ran at Ayame and tried to cut Ayame with the Shinkenmaru.

"Not good enough!" Ayame taunted and parried Takuya. She smacked Takuya's sword away then whacked Takuya with her Neji Arrow. Ayame kicked off Takuya's chest and fired a few arrows at Takuya's chest. Takuya screamed after each impact. "This is the end!" Ayame shouted then fired a flowery arrow that stabbed Takuya. Takuya fell backwards and fell. "Whoops, looks like I killed you." Ayame said with a giggle.

Takuya then just . . . fizzled out.

"WHAT!" Ayame shrieked. What the heck was that fizzle supposed to mean?

"REKKA DAIZANTO!" Takuya then JUMPED from behind the boxes while spinning the black Common Disk on the Shinkenmaru. The Shinkenmaru transformed into the Rekka Daizanto and Takuya slammed Ayame with a fiery blade.

Ayame flew back into a wall. "What the . . . I could've sworn I killed you!" Ayame shouted.

"Check again." Takuya said pointing to where . . . he was before?

Ayame looked and there was a Kanji for Copy lying around where Takuya (?) had been before. As it turned out, while Takuya was behind the boxes, he quickly drew a Kanji for Copy and it transformed into a clone of Shinkenred to battle Ayame while Takuya searched for the right moment to strike Ayame while her guard was down.

"Ooh sneaky, didn't think that you were really a ninja." Ayame taunted.

"I'm a Samurai." Takuya said. "Not a Ninja. Don't confuse Mojikara for Ninjutsu." Takuya then charged at Ayame and slammed Ayame with the butt of his Rekka Daizanto. Ayame gagged upon getting hit then Takuya used the back of his Rekka Daizanto to smash Ayame away. Ayame crashed on the ground with a huge thud. Once Takuya heard that thud, he turned around ready to exit the warehouse.

But Ayame was far from done. "DON'T YOU DARE RUN!" She shrieked as she jumped back up to fire her Neji Arrow at Takuya.

Takuya quickly turned, thrust his Rekka Daizanto to the ground, and used the sword to block the incoming Energy Bolts from hitting him, "You don't give up easily do you?" He mumbled. Ayame continued on with shooting towards Takuya's direction, despite Takuya having a huge shield to block for him. Takuya opened his belt buckle and then took off the Shishi Disk from his Rekka Daizanto. He then took the Twin Disk that he summoned from his belt buckle and put the disk on his Rekka Daizanto where the Shishi Disk had been. A second Rekka Daizanto materialized in Takuya's hands in flames. Takuya continued blocking the arrows with his Rekka Daizanto Shield. Once there were no more arrows shooting at him, Takuya jumped from behind his Rekka Daizanto Shield, brandishing his Clone Rekka Daizanto. Takuya slashed Ayame then slashed her again.

Ayame screamed and tried fighting back but Takuya jammed the Rekka Daizanto on her and threw her towards the Rekka Daizanto on the ground. Ayame crashed onto the Rekka Daizanto and screamed. Takuya rushed forward and grabbed the Rekka Daizanto then as he flipped slashed Ayame with both Rekka Daizantos. Ayame groaned and stumbled backwards.

Takuya slammed his two blades at Ayame, catching her between the two swords. Takuya then threw Ayame towards some empty boxes. Both Rekka Daizantos transformed into Shinkenmarus. Takuya stabbed the swords into the ground and quickly took out the Common and Twin Disks on the respective Shinkenmarus. He quickly took out the Shishi and Lightning Disks from his belt buckle and put them on the Shinkenmarus. Takuya spun the disks, "Ougi, Kaen Raiden No Mai!" Takuya announced then swung both swords. The blades extended in a blaze of flames and lightning. He cut Ayame and a spark flew off of Ayame's suit.

Ayame dropped to the floor, and this time Takuya was sure Ayame was knocked out.

"Got to get out of here." Takuya said as one of his Shinkenmaru's disappeared (due to the twin disk being on neither sword). He was about to make a break for the exit until he heard a footstep coming from Ayame's direction. Takuya quickly turned to use his Shinkenmaru to hit a bolt from the Neji Arrow away. Takuya found Ayame charging him with her weapon.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Ayame screamed and slammed the Neji Arrow at him. Takuya parried her.

"Why won't you just stay down?" Takuya sighed and pushed Ayame away, which was pointless because Ayame kept charging.

"Why don't you just kill me down if you want me to stay down so much!" Ayame screamed.

"I'm not going to kill you!" Takuya growled and pushed Ayame's arrow away and went in for an attack, this time hoping to knock her out for good this time. But Takuya didn't expect a sword swipe to hit him on the chest, "WHAT THE!" Takuya flinched and stabbed his sword into the ground to keep himself from falling.

Takuya then saw a black blade heading for his head. Takuya bent backwards and withdrew his Shinkenmaru from the ground to parry that sword. Takuya pushed himself backwards to escape and found Ayame holding that sword. It had a pink flowery handle and the blade was as black as night.

"Making me use my Hanamaru, how dare you." Ayame growled.

"Hey if you're mad for using that sword, it wasn't me who forced you to use it, you just won't leave me alone." Takuya remarked.

"SHUT UP!" Ayame shrieked and dashed at Takuya and kept stabbing at Takuya with the Hanamaru like it was rapier. Takuya tried fighting back but every time he tried to parry, Ayame blocked his assault with her Neji Arrow and kept slashing Takuya with the Hanamaru. Ayame's Hanamaru started to glow pink and flower petals flew around her, "BEGONE!" She shouted and swung her sword, the flower petals flowing along with her slash.

Takuya quickly spun his Common Disk to transform his Shinkenmaru into the Rekka Daizanto to block the attack. Even with the shield, the attack was so forceful that Takuya flew backwards.

Takuya skid on the ground to stop himself from crashing on the floor. Takuya looked up and noticed that Ayame wasn't quite done with her attack and was ready to cut him up again. Ayame let out one battle cry and swung her sword downwards.

All of a sudden, a red armored warrior jumped out in front of Takuya and used his (red warrior) shield to block for Takuya, "That's enough Ayame." The warrior, turning out to be Wolzard Fire, AKA Hibiki, said to Ayame.

Ayame was surprised to see Hibiki, "Nii-san!" Ayame's Hanamaru stopped glowing and she landed. "What are you doing here?"

"Stop attacking Takuya." Hibiki said as Ayame took her sword away from Hibiki's shield. "Ojii-chan gave the order, we are not to touch Takuya Shiba as he is innocent."

"Wait what?" Ayame was surprised to hear that.

"Tono-sama!" Haruka's voice sounded and Takuya perked his ears up and turned to where Haruka, transformed and coming by with Jun also transformed, "Are you ok?"

"Uh . . . haven't I said you can just call me by my name instead of Tono?" Takuya asked Haruka and Haruka shrugged.

"Haruka has worked with Takuya a few times, and according to her, he doesn't seem like a bad person." Hibiki explained, "couple that with Ojii-chan confirming that Takuya is not the culprit who stole Engine Daishogun, I think it's best to say that Takuya is innocent."

Takuya whispered, "_thank you Ojii-chan_."

"Can we really trust that old guy?" Ayame asked, "I mean he's so . . . out there. I think he's just senile."

"Trust me, he's not someone you shouldn't trust." Jun said to Ayame.

"But wait, General Katsu said that it was Shinkenred who did it, and the only Shinkenred around is Takuya." Ayame said.

"Did you take a good look at the security footage?" Hibiki asked, "that Shinkenred had a black coat on."

"And a regular Shinkenred which Takuya is, shouldn't have a coat on." Jun explained.

"He could easily have worn a black coat you know!" Ayame pointed at Takuya.

"Yeah that's actually a good point." Takuya agreed.

"Why are you agreeing?" Haruka asked Takuya.

"Because it does make sense." Takuya said, "it could've easily been me if I did wear a black coat."

"SEE!" Ayame pointed at Takuya, "he's admitting it!"

"I'm not admitting anything." Takuya said. "I praise your ability to realize that a black coat is a black coat, however I don't have time for this as I have to find this black coated Shinkenred so I can get Engine Daishogun back."

"And I bet it's you!" Ayame shouted, "you're the one who stole Engine Daishogun and you're planning on bringing it back to the Academy and then making yourself out to be a great hero . . . you just want to get the fame you jerk!"

"AYAME!" Hibiki shouted. "Stop talking like that."

"Don't tell me you believe this guy Nii-san." Ayame said.

"I believe in Ojii-chan and what Haruka said." Hibiki said. Hibiki then turned to Takuya, "I think now should be a good time for you to get going on finding the culprit that stole Engine Daishogun."

"Thank you." Takuya bowed to Hibiki, transformed his Rekka Daizanto back into the Shinkenmaru to sheath it, then ran out the exit.

"Hibiki-san, shouldn't we go with him to help?" Haruka asked. "Only a few people including our team got the order from Ojii-chan, I think more rangers may go after Takuya-san."

"He'll probably want to handle things on his own." Hibiki said. "He didn't ask for our help so he's probably adamant on finishing this on his own."

"You can't mess with a man's pride." Jun said, "he's now being chased by nearly every one so he needs to show every one he's not what every one thinks he may be right now."

* * *

"HAH!" Gai threw his Shigeki infused elbow at Ryan, hitting him on the helmet.

"ARGH!" Ryan flew backwards and crashed into a tree.

"RYAN!" Mariko yelped when she saw him fly. Judai swung hsi Shinkenmaru at her and she dodged. She then slashed at Judai which he parried.

"You're pretty good." Judai said.

"And you're not that great." Mariko blurted.

"HEY!" Judai shouted and kicked at Mariko which she dodged by jumping backwards. "I resent that remark!"

"Well it's the truth!" Mariko shouted, "are you even a real Samurai? Your movements are just not . . . right. You're not fighting like a Shinkenger at all, you're just swinging that sword randomly."

"SHUT UP!" Judai took great offense to that and swung again, but Mariko spun her body to dodge. Judai tried an overhead swing but Mariko put her Shinkenmaru behind her to parry and push Judai away.

Hikaru used that moment to blast Mariko as her back was turned. Mariko got blasted forward and came into Gai. "Geki Waza, SHO SHO KEN!" He threw an uppercut hitting Mariko on the chin. Mariko went flying backwards towards Judai.

"Shinkenmaru, Kogarashi No Mai!" Judai annouced getting ready for an attack. He was about to swing his Shinkenmaru to draw a Kanji for Wood, but . . .

"BURST!" Ryan's voice sounded and his body flared up with his Ten Flaming Burst wings emerging. Ryan flew into the air to catch Mariko before she fell into Judai's attack.

"Say what!" Judai yelped.

Ryan landed, putting Mariko down. "Thank you honey." Mariko said patting Ryan on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Ryan said in surprise, "did you just call me honey?"

"I don't think I did." Mariko replied. Then she looked forward and pushed Ryan away, "WATCH OUT!" The two rolled to dodge D-Magnum shots coming from Hikaru.

"Don't screw with us!" Hikaru growled and continued firing. She jumped in the air to get closer to hit the two rangers.

Ryan and Mariko both got hit by the bullets. The impact was strong enough to hit Ryan hard enough for him to accidentally throw his Hinote Katana away. Hikaru got ready for a finisher as she near landed.

Then a red ranger grabbed the Hinote Katana from the air.

Hikaru landed and got ready to shoot, except all of a sudden the Hinote Katana came swinging at her, cutting her on the chest.

"What the?" Judai was so surprised, he didn't notice that same Katana hitting him.

Gai saw the sword coming and blocked it. Gai pushed the sword away and stood ready, "who are you?"

Hikaru and Judai stared at the newcomer in surprised. When Mariko recovered, she too was surprised, "Ryan?" She then looked next to her, and found Ryan also recovering, "RYAN?" She then looked at the newcomer again, "RYAN!**"**

What?" Ryan asked then he too saw the newcomer. "It . . . it can't be."

This newcomer looked exactly like Kodenfire. The only differences was that this newcomer was much lighter in color than Kodenfire was and he didn't have the golden shoulder pads. His sidearms only consisted of the staff weapons of Kodenfire.

"What in the world?" Hikaru had to wonder why there were two Kodenfires. One thing to note, there aren't.

"I'll be your opponent," the newcomer said, "Koden . . . red!" He held the Hinote Katana at the ready.

"It can't be . . ." Ryan gasped, "O . . . Ojii-chan?"

"EH?" Mariko yelped, "That's Ojii-chan?"

"NO! Not Ojii-chan," Ryan said, "MY Ojii-chan (Grandpa)."

"Oh ok." Mariko said nodding then turned away to then jerk her head to Ryan again, "YOUR OJII-CHAN?"

"I don't know." Ryan said, "the last person to be Kodenred was Ojii-chan, and I haven't heard of anyone taking those powers either."

"Well is your Ojii-chan still alive?"

"Logically, he shouldn't." Ryan replied.

"Well maybe it's just someone else." Mariko retorted, "I mean, he doesn't seem like an old man."

"I have many cousins, and none of them mentioned anything about taking Ojii-chan's powers." Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan." Kodenred said turning his head slightly.

"Uh HAI!" Ryan stood up straight as if it was some sort of reflex.

"You and Mariko go find Takuya and help him." Kodenred ordered, "I'll take care of these guys." Referring to Hikaru, Judai, and Gai.

"Hai." Ryan nodded.

"Oh and I'll need to borrow this Katana if you don't mind." Kodenred shook the Hinote Katana around.

"Hai." Ryan nodded.

"Is that all you can say?"

"Um . . . no?" Ryan tilted his head in confusion.

"Good, now go." Kodenred ordered.

"HAI!" Ryan bowed, "I mean, yes!" He bowed again then grabbed Mariko and dragged her away.

"You two seem to get along." Mariko said shaking her hand off Ryan's and following him. Ryan didn't answer, "Ryan?"

"That man . . ." Ryan said to himself. "He sounds just like . . ."

"Ryan?" Mariko asked.

"Nothing." Ryan shook his head, "let's go."

As the two ran, Ryan felt a presence in the air and looked up to find Nejired jumping the buildings towards the Academy's direction. "What is it Ryan?" Mariko asked.

"You go find Takuya and help him, I got other business to tend to." Ryan then ran the other way, to follow Nejired.

"Huh what!" Mariko yelped as Ryan ran past her. "Wait, what are you talking about!" She didn't get an answer, "geez, we're a team and he tells me nothing. Boo." She pouted, "I'm so alone." She just continued on to find Takuya.

* * *

Nejired landed at the Academy. "Looks like I'm here." He said coldly. "With no one to fend me off." He opened the door and entered, "the Red Soul will be mine."

What he didn't notice was Yuuji crawling up to him. Yuuji came up to Nejired's feet, and since Yuuji didn't see the very face that scared him, Yuuji squealed in delight and started playing with the metallic feet of Nejired.

"Hm?" Nejired looked down at the baby. Before the baby cried at the sight of Nejired's face. But since the baby can't see Nejired's face, it's probably because the baby doesn't realize that Nejired is an enemy.

Yuna ran up to Yuuji and picked him up. "Don't run away like that ok?" She asked Yuuji not getting an answer. But picking Yuuji up allowed Yuuji to see Nejired's face, and Yuuji started to grip Yuna hard, "What's wrong?" Yuna asked, and then realized, that the one in front of her, was Nejired. She let out a yelp.

Nejired's visor started computing and crosshair was locking onto Yuna, and zooming into her necklace, then Yuna's image became clear to him as she was the only clear thing in his view, "YOU!" Nejired lunged at Yuna's neck.

"EEK!" Yuna yelped and ran for it. Nejired gave chase in his attempt to get the item on her neck.

In an instant, Ryna came out and kicked Nejired. "You ok Yuna?" Ryna asked and Yuna nodded.

"Get out of my way woman." Nejired growled, "My business is with that girl!"

"I can't let you." Ryna said. "I've been ordered to keep Yuna safe, so I won't let you near her."

"Tough words from a non-ranger." Nejired said. "Well then let's see how well you can take me!"

"I'll warn you, don't underestimate me." Ryna said. Truth is, she was kind of scared. The best she can do is just distract Nejired long enough for Yuna to run, she's not sure she can beat Nejired without the ability to transform into a ranger.

Luckily however, Ryan entered the Academy and flew over the two girls, "SORYAH!" Ryan slashed Nejired with his Kodenbuster Sword. Yuuji cheered when he saw his dad.

Nejired stumbled. "So it's you again." Nejired said, "I recognize that shape and voice anywhere."

"So sorry about that, but now I have to defeat you!" Ryan said brandishing his Kodenbuster Sword.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Nejired growled and charged at Ryan.

The two clashed blades on and on and Nejired threw a fireball at Ryan. Ryan dodged and slashed Nejired.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Ryna said to Yuna. The two scurried away, but Nejired's visor locked onto Yuna.

"Don't you dare!" Nejired growled and jumped at Yuna.

"BURST!" Ryan flew at Nejired and grabbed Nejired from the air.

Nejired and Ryan slashed at each other. Ryan then switched his Kodenbuster to its gun mode and fired at Nejired. Nejired deflected the blasts, hitting them elsewhere.

Ryna saw a blast heading for her and Yuna. "GET DOWN!" Ryna grabbed Yuna, and held Yuuji and pushed them down to avoid the blast.

The impact caused Yuna's necklace to fly off.

Nejired locked onto the necklace. "CHANCE!" He shouted and lunged at the Necklace.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Ryan shouted and he too lunged for the necklace.

* * *

Takuya looked around and didn't feel Gedou Shinkenred's presence anymore. "Damn it, is he not in the city anymore?" Takuya needed to find Gedou Shinkenred, but unfortunately, he can't find him.

Then Takuya heard a drum beat. He looked onward and found three people scurrying towards him. A man, and two women. Team Gensaku have arrived!

"Team Gensaku, here to up you beat!" Will said dramatically, holding his team banner.

"Will, it's beat you up." Kiyoko said.

"Wrong, Beat you Up!" Will said.

"Wait . . . huh?" Kiki said, "did you mean, 'right, beat you up'?"

"Um, which is the word that means yes and none no?" Will asked.

"Right?" Kiyoko asked.

"RIGHT!" Will nodded.

"Um . . . what?" Takuya was confused.

"It is time, for you to go up!" Will said pointing down. "Ready!" He held a Sushi Changer like device, only brown. He also held a disk, folding it like a burger patty. "Welcome, can I take your order? Ikkan Sojo!"

Kiyoko had a pink Stegosaurus themed Dino Brace. "BAKURYU CHANGE!" She announced.

Kiki had a white Accel Changer, "Gekisou, Accel Changer!" She announced and pushed a key in.

Will transformed into a brown Shinkenger like fake ranger, Kiyoko into a pink Abaranger, and Kiki into a white Carranger.

"We are the mighty, the strong, the powerful." Will said, "we shall defeat you, and you shall go to heaven where you shall be made to be butt on your beaten while you burn in heaven." Takuya had no idea what Will was saying. "We are Team-!"

But Takuya didn't have time so he just fired his Rekka Daizanto Ozuto Mode and blew up the banner behind Will, causing the whole entire area around the team to go in smokes. "Back to the important stuff." Takuya said about to walk off, when all of a sudden.

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY!" Kiyoko and Kiki shouted, jumping out of the smoke to charge at Takuya.

"WHOA!" Takuya dodged around. Will made Takuya think the whole entire team was useless, but these two girls were pretty skilled in their moves!

Will on the other hand, was lying on his back, dazed by that sudden explosion, while his banner is left to burn.

* * *

Back at the Academy, a sudden revelation appeared. Nejired . . . held the necklace which is the Red Soul . . . and his suit was dematerialized, revealing the man he truly is . . . Yuuto. Yuuto wore a red jacket over a white shirt. He had messy short hair and he looked to be in his mid or late twenties.

But that isn't important, what's important is that his appearance, was a shocker for everyone, including Ryna. "Y-Y-Yuuto?" Ryna asked in shock.

Yuuto was extremely shocked to see Ryna. "R-R-Ryna!" He shouted in shock. "You mean . . . that woman I was fighting, that woman I threw . . . you?"

"Wait, what's going on?" Ryan asked, "whose Yuuto." Ryan then noticed something. Both Ryna and Yuuto had a ring on their ring fingers. Both Yuuto and Ryna recognized each other, "wait a minute . . ."

"Yuuto . . . I thought you . . . I thought you." Ryna started to tear.

"Ryna I," Yuuto said looking away.

Ryna ran up to Yuuto, "what happened to you, you bastard!" Ryna screamed and slammed Yuuto on the chest, "I thought you left me for another woman, do you know how worried sick I was when you didn't come back. Why didn't you ever call, why didn't you tell me anything."

Ryan's suspicions were right, Yuuto is Ryna's husband. "So that guy's the lucky guy huh? Nejired."

"Ryna I . . ." Yuuto didn't know how to answer his wife he hadn't seen in years.

The lights then flickered. All of a sudden, his body started to electrocute itself. Yuuto screamed and pushed Ryna away.

"Yuuto!" Ryna screamed but Ryan held her back.

"It's dangerous!" Ryan shouted pulling Ryna away, "just leave him!"

Yuuto dropped the Red Soul and held his head. He screamed.

Ryan brought Ryna towards Yuna and Yuuji and shielded them using his Burst Wings from the lightning coming out of Yuuto.

Yuuto's body then warped, back into Nejired. The only thing is, this time, Nejired looked like a malicious beast. Nejired let out a horrifying growl, "YAH!" Nejired screamed.

"Damn it!" Ryan shouted, "DAMN IT!" Ryan got into battle with the beastly Nejired.

"Yuuto!" Ryna screamed, but beast Nejired was still going berserk. "He can't hear me." Ryna started to cry. _I'm losing him again._

* * *

Takuya was able to get away from his battle with Team Gensaku but was now in a sword fight with Demon Hunter Sieg from a few days ago. Demon Hunter Sieg is a man named Hector Barbarossa. "You're not going to get away Takuya." Hector said.

"I don't intend to." Takuya retorted and continued fighting with Hector.

* * *

A loud crunching sounded was heard. Yuna, Ryna, Miki, and Karin all looked in shock. Yuna covered Yuuji's eyes.

Beastly Nejired stabbed Ryan through the gut with the Neji Saber. Ryan was not transformed, and his mouth was spewing blood. Beastly Nejired was shocked after blood fell on his (Nejired) visor. Ryan dropped on the floor, dead and Nejired stumbled backwards in shock, looking at his blood stained hands.

* * *

But that is the end of this chapter. For now this story must be put on hold. What shall happen? We'll just have to find out next time.

* * *

Gedou Shinkenred stood on top of a building, watching Takuya fighting with Hector. Gedou Shinkenred's suit dematerialized, and he grinned maliciously, having fun in watching Takuya getting attacked by nearly every ranger in the Academy.

* * *

So ends this chapter. Unfortunately, there was so much I didn't get done. There was going to be a Magishine vs Wolzard, Goseigreen vs Goseired, and Dekablue vs Dekagold battle, a Gokaiblue, yellow, and green vs Gokaired and pink but this is running too long. So next chapter shall have these battles!

Hope you guys liked this chapter and if you want to remind me of your characters so I can give them a proper debut, go ahead. See you next time!


	22. Fallen Hero Fights, False Hero Dies

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic may reference whether it be intentional or not.

I wanted this to be a two parter but since I'm in a rush to update, I guess this story arc will be a three parter then. At least enjoy this chapter please,

**Super Sentai Academia**

The last we left our heroes, there was a civil war going within the confines of the city of Saburo Yatsude. However if all of you remembered, there was a small short plot going on about Karin Hibiki, starting in Chapter 8 (boy this story has come so far hasn't it huh?)

Well, we're going to have to continue that story now shouldn't we?

We go to Frontier now. Kenichi put on his Captain suit and tied his tie. "So after a delay, it looks like we can finally get the Karin concert up." Kenichi said, then he flipped his cap on.

"Careful out there ok?" Momoka asked while she helped Kenichi straighten his tie. "Don't want to overdo yourself."

"Don't worry about it darling." Kenichi said and Momoka let out a gasp, "I won't get injured like that again." Kenichi looked at Momoka and noticed her blushing, "what's up?"

"What did you just call me?" Momoka asked blushing still.

Kenichi blinked his eyes in surprise, "Darling?"

Momoka started shivering in delight, "I didn't think you would ever call me that." Momoka said, cooing.

"Hey come on, we're practically married already aren't we?" Kenichi asked rubbing Momoka's head.

"Now if only you would learn to commit." Momoka joked. Kenichi chortled.

"Well then, I'll be off!" Kenichi waved then ran out the door.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Momoka shouted to Kenichi.

Kenichi rushed out the Academy passing by some of the students that he used to teach when he was a teacher at the Academy.

Jermaine was one of these students that Kenichi pass by, "Hey Sensei, watch yourself!" Jermaine said to Kenichi.

"Don't worry about it!" Kenichi shouted back, "I won't die that easily!"

"You better promise that!" Jermaine exclaimed.

"Tell you what, next time we meet I'll treat you to some ramen!" Kenichi shouted while waving and jumped over Tony who was outside teaching students.

"Watch yourself." Tony said pushing his glasses up with his middle finger, "you'll hurt yourself if you don't stop."

"I'll stop when you learn to stop flipping people off!" Kenichi retorted playfully and exited the Academy.

Tony looked down at his finger and sighed. "I can't even push my glasses up in peace anymore."

* * *

Kenichi was finally behind the controls of the shuttle to Earth after a long delay with his being wounded and all. "This is your captain speaking, we're heading for Earth now, so strap your seat belt on we'll be off." Kenichi said to his microphone. "But if any of you are having second thoughts and want to stay here for Karin Hibiki's concert, I don't blame you if you want to leave so make sure you do so before the shuttle leaves." Kenichi waited for the last of the passengers to board. "Well then, prepare yourself because we're about to leave in 3, 2, 1!"

The shuttle blasted off from Tamashi Frontier.

"And now, you can all relax." Kenichi said to his passengers, "and enjoy your flight."

The shuttle flew in the deep vastness of space, in silence. Kenichi relaxed his body and chilled at his seat. "Now this is a lot better than sitting in bed all day." Kenichi said, "at least I can enjoy the flight." Kenichi was really relaxing, when all of a sudden the radar next to him started to beep. "Huh?" Kenichi looked at it. "Something's approaching the shuttle?" A dot was heading towards the ship. Kenichi continued observing, when all of a sudden that dot turned into a big blob. "OH SHIT!" Kenichi got back to his controls.

Outside, something huge was heading towards the shuttle, a gigantic draconic beast. That monster's details weren't clear but one thing for sure, it wanted a snack.

"Every one back to your seats!" Kenichi shouted to his passengers and then quickly maneuvered the shuttle.

The monster tried to swipe at the shuttle but the shuttle made a spin to dodge the monster. The Monster chased after Kenichi.

"Damn it, since when do giant monsters roam space!" Kenichi growled and then took a card from his pocket. "If that's how you want to play, then I'll comply!" Kenichi growled and opened the mouth of his Tensouder, "No one lays a hand on my passengers!" Kenichi fed the card into the Tensouder.

"_FLAREFLECTOR!_"

A giant fireball surrounded the shuttle and the monster swiped at the flames. The flames then blasted at the monster, shooting it away. The problem though was the monster was unfazed and continued chasing at the shuttle.

Kenichi growled and continued to pilot the ship around the monster's assault._ Damn it!_ Kenichi thought. _How do I get this thing to let off! _Kenichi looked at a counter on his control port. _Just need to hold on for a few more seconds till Hyper drive is ready._ Kenichi gripped the controls tightly. _10 more seconds . . ._ The monster tried to bite the ship but Kenichi flew over the monster. _7 more seconds . . ._ Kenichi spun the ship around the monster. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1 . . ._ "Every one hold on! We're entering hyperspace!" Kenichi pulled the lever, initiating hyper drive, "SAY GOOD BYE!" The shuttle then sped its way towards Earth. The engine burst blew the Monster backwards, sending it spiraling.

The monster landed on some space debris, and it growled, it's eyes glowing a demonic red . . .

* * *

Chapter 22: A Fallen Hero fights all that are against him, a false hero only meets death

Kiyoko drew a pink Stegosaurus tail like whip and started whipping at Takuya. Takuya dodged around but Kiki as White Racer was able to speed around him, striking at him at him without any way to counterattack.

Will got up, "ok, now I'm mad," and drew his Gensakumaru, a brown, dull bladed Shinkenmaru, and charged at Takuya.

Will started whacking at Takuya while Takuya was fighting the two girls. Takuya got hit on the back, "ow!" He yelped upon getting hit. Will swung his Gensakumaru again, but this time Takuya turned and parried with the Shinkenmaru. The Gensaku and the Real Shinkenmaru clashed against each other. Takuya pushed Will back and bent to dodge a roundhouse kick from Kiki. Takuya back flipped and dodged a whip from Kiyoko.

Will charged at Takuya and again the two clashed weapons. The two struggled for control. Upon this struggle, Takuya noticed the back of Will's sword was gleaming. "Hm?" Takuya wondered why the back was so shiny. The two men pushed each other backwards and continued to strike at each other. Takuya again saw a gleam coming from the back of Will's Gensakumaru. "What's with that?" Takuya asked himself. Takuya and Will kept clashing. Then Takuya pushed Will's blade down. The back of Will's sword hit against the ground, creating a small slash mark on the ground. "So that's it." Takuya nodded. Will got up and swung at Takuya again but Takuya parried.

"Hey." Takuya said, "you do realize you have a reverse blade sword right?"

Will stood silent for a bit, "a what?" Will asked.

"Hey Will, watch yourself!" Kiyoko said and swung her Stego Whip.

Will turned around, "OH WAH!" Will ducked to let the whip at Takuya.

Takuya got struck once by the plated whip then again. Takuya got struck down and tried getting up but only got whipped for his effort.

"This is the end!" Kiyoko announced and her Stego Whip started to glow. "DIE!" Her whip elongated in a glow and she swung at Takuya.

Takuya braced for impact but yellow arrows came from above to hit the whip away.

"WHAT THE!" Kiyoko shouted.

Kiki looked up, "who did that?"

A white ranger tapped his sword against his shoulder. "Wow, now this looks like a cool place to rampage on." Mikoto Nakadai's voice sounded.

Kiki and Kiyoko gasped in shock, "ABARE . . . KILLER."

"Huh?" Will looked at the two girls, "who?"

There was no Abarekiller active within the records of the Academy, so how is it there was an Abarekiller standing around?

Mikoto jumped down from the balcony he was standing on. "Let's get this show going." Mikoto said, then he dashed towards Team Gensaku.

"Prepare for battle!" Kiki commanded, surprising Will.

"Huh, wait, I thought I was supposed to give the orders?" Will mentioned but then he got slashed once by Mikoto.

Mikoto continued slashing Will. Kiki and Kiyoko tried to help but Mikoto also slashed the two as they tried to help.

Mikoto went in to strike at Will again. "TURN YOUR SWORD AROUND!" Takuya announced to Will.

"HUH?" Will wasn't sure what Takuya meant but Will recognized the word sword and turn so he did that, turn his sword. The back was facing Mikoto, and Mikito ran into the back of the sword.

"UGH!" Mikoto groaned and stumbled backward. "Whoa, wasn't expecting that."

"Huh?" Kiyoko pointed at Will. "He actually damaged someone."

"I never thought I would see the day." Kiki mentioned.

"Huh?" Will looked at his Gensakumaru and wondered what was going on. "Huh?"

"Like I said, you have a reverse blade sword." Takuya said.

"What's a reverse blade sword?" Will asked, not knowing what those words meant.

"Your blade is on the back." Takuya said. "I don't know why you have one as your main source of attack but the way you're using it is completely wrong." Will tried understanding Takuya, and thought he got the gist of it. "You'll need the blade on the back since the way you're fighting with it won't help you much."

Mikoto went at Will again but Will kept striking at Mikoto with the back of the Gensakumaru. "Whoa." Will whistled. "I never knew I could do this."

"Just keep using the back of that sword and you'll be fine." Takuya said. He started walking away, "I'll teach you how to use it properly later, but for now use the back of that sword to protect yourself."

"HEY!" Kiyoko shouted and was about to give chase, but at this same time Mikoto drew arrows with his weapon and flung them at her. "Damn you!" Kiyoko shouted and rushed at Mikoto.

Takuya continued running, chasing Gedou Shinkenred's presence. But he would have to stop when gun shots rained from the sky towards his direction. "Oh great, another fight huh?"

A golden warrior, Sieg jumped down to Takuya. "Yo." This man is named Hector. "Juuma Hunter Sieg, here to battle." Hector held his sword.

"I don't have time for this." Takuya growled then parried Hector's swing. "Fine, if it has to be, then I'll knock you down right here!" Takuya slashed Hector but Hector's heavy Sieg armor protected him. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

Ryan and Nejired dove at the Red Soul. "I won't let you have that!" Ryan shouted and tried grabbing the Red Soul.

Nejired drew the Neji Saber and slashed at Ryan to keep Ryan from getting the stone. Ryan parried with his Kodenbuster Sword and pushed Nejired backwards. Ryan grabbed the Red Soul but Nejired jumped from a wall to drop kick Ryan. Ryan crashed on wall and Nejired dropped down at Ryan and grabbed Ryan by the neck.

"Give me that stone!" Nejired growled.

"Not on my life!" Ryan growled and pushed Nejired away and shot Nejired with the Kodenbuster.

"Ryan, over here!" Yuna shouted at Ryan. "Give me that!"

"Huh, what?" Ryan asked, "no way, he'll then come after you!"

"You can't hold that, you need to give it to me!" Yuna shouted.

Ryan grunted then threw the stone at Yuna. Nejired charged at Yuna and Ryan got ready to strike but Nejired smacked Ryan on the head, smashing Ryan to the wall.

"GIVE ME THAT STONE!" Nejired growled and jumped at Yuna.

Ryna released Yuna and kicked Nejired. "Yuna, run for it." Ryna said. "I'll handle Nejired with Ryan."

Yuuji cooed in surprise and Yuna asked, "Are you sure you can do that?"

"I've been trained to handle monsters so I'll be able to handle him." Ryna nodded, "now go."

Yuna nodded and ran for it, holding Yuuji tightly.

"No you don't!" Nejired stabbed his sword into the ground, summoning Quantrons all over the place.

A Quantron lunged at Yuna but Ryan's Kodenbuster Blade came flying, stabbing the monster on the head.

"Don't touch Yuna!" Ryan growled as he got up. He then drew his two Kodenstaffs at his side. "Now, come on all of you!"

Ryan went after Nejired. Ryna protected Yuna from the Quantrons. The Quantrons were not using their weapons against Yuna, but Ryna didn't have that leisure. A Quantron tried to cut Ryna but Ryna grabbed the Quantron's weapon and she disarmed the Quantron. Ryna held the weapon and slashed the Quantron. She continued slashing at the Quantrons.

Ryan combined his two Kodenstaffs into one long Kodenrod. He whacked at Nejired, beating Nejired with each blow. But Nejired was not done. He was getting angry that he couldn't get a clear shot at the Red Soul. Nejired's body released a large amount of heat, burning away the Quantrons and Ryan.

Nejired then dashed at Yuna. Ryna slashed Nejired, since Nejired didn't realize that the blur next to Yuna was holding a Quantron sword. Nejired realized the blade was coming again so Nejired blocked. Nejired knew the woman with Yuna was just a human and a non-ranger, but this woman was giving him so much trouble.

Ryna was putting Nejired on the ropes. Slashing Nejired every chance she got and then she kicked Nejired back towards Ryan who held the Kodenstaffs now. Nejired crashed into one Kodenstaff, then Ryan started beating Nejired as if Nejired was a drum. Then Ryan smashed both Kodenstaffs, hitting Nejired away, but he accidentally hit Nejired towards Yuna, "AW CRAP!"

Yuna saw Nejired coming and realized that if he were to crash into her, Yuuji would get hurt. Yuna grabbed Yuuji tightly and rolled the other way, protecting Yuuji while dropping her Red Soul at the moment.

Nejired crashed onto the floor and noticed the Red Soul on the ground. Nejired then dashed at the Red Soul.

Ryan and Ryna both dove at the ground in an attempt to grab the soul. The three grabbed the soul but the friction caused the Soul to fly in the air.

Nejired pushed Ryan down and jumped off his back to get at the Red Soul. "You're MINE!" Nejired took hold of the Red Soul.

Nejired landed and held the Red Soul in victory, "It's mine, it's mine!"

"Shit." Ryan growled. Now what's going to happen? That stone is obviously important but Ryan had no idea what will happen.

"Woman!" Nejired pointed at Yuna, "activate this for me, I'm going to use it."

Yuna didn't know what to do. Should she allow Nejired to use the Red Soul? What would happen? Would he wish for world domination, power? If she helped Nejired, the results could be disastrous. She didn't know what to do . . . and she didn't have to do anything.

A spark of energy ran through the school, causing a power outage. The spark traveled through the school and then zapped the Red Soul in Nejired's hands.

"NO!" Yuna screamed.

Nejired looked at the Red Soul, then screamed as the Red Soul released a burst of energy that ran through his body. Nejired's body released a red aura and the suit started to break apart.

* * *

Takuya continued clashing blades with Hector and kicked Hector away, "now, let's go." Takuya said, "time to end this." Then Takuya growled when his heart started to hurt.

Hector slashed at Takuya, but Takuya parried and stumbled backwards. Hector again charged at Takuya but Takuya jumped high onto the top of a building to dodge Hector. Hector followed suit and tried striking Takuya, but Takuya blocked Hector.

Takuya pushed Hector, then Takuya screamed in pain.

* * *

Nejired couldn't bear the pain. His vision started to clear, he could see everything in front of him, and the first thing he saw was Yuna. But even though Yuna's face showed fear, all Nejired could see was a huge grin on her innocent face, grinning at his misfortune, mocking him.

* * *

Takuya's chest started to glow. A red crystal shard became visible on his chest, but quickly disappeared from view as Takuya's body became enveloped in flames. A giant firebird shape appeared over Takuya.

Hector didn't understand that at all.

* * *

The Nejired suit broke apart, revealing a man wearing red. He gasped when he saw his hands and realized that he was human again. He touched his fleshy face and he let out a gasp. "I'm . . . me again!" Yuuto shouted and the lights brightened up again.

Yuuto looked at the people in front of him, and realized that one of the people in front of him, was someone he knew. "Y-Y-Yuuto?" Ryna said in surprise.

Yuuto recognized his wife. "RYNA!"

* * *

Takuya continued fighting with Hector. Takuya didn't feel any more pain, but his body felt much stronger. He felt like he could defeat anyone he wanted, right then, right there. Takuya kept fighting like a berserker, not giving Hector enough time to react. Takuya could feel his mind slipping and he couldn't control himself anymore other than knowing how to smash.

In an instant, he felt Gedou Shinkenred's presence, as clear as day. Takuya remembered what he was supposed to do, and regained control of his body. Takuya pulled the Shishi Disk and spun the disk on his Shinkenmaru, "KAEN NO MAI!" Takuya slashed Hector with a fiery slash.

* * *

At this moment, when Takuya regained control of his body, the lights flickered at the Academy. Yuuto's body started sparking and Ryan started pulling Ryna away from her husband. Yuuto transformed into a beastly Nejired. Beastly Nejired growled savagely and looked at the group with blood thirsty eyes.

* * *

Hector's blade glowed green, "SIEG SLASH!" His sword clashed against the fiery blade of the Shinkenmaru and smoke engulfed the area. Hector blew the smoke away and found Takuya jumping away. "Hm, he got away." His suit dematerialized from his body, leaving him in civilian form. His phone rang and he picked up, "Yo."

"_We're coming to assist you, tell us where you are._" A girl's voice sounded.

"Don't bother Jean." Hector said to the girl.

"_Why?_" The girl, Jean, asked.

"He got away." Hector replied, _and it looks like he has something he needs to do, _he noticed a black coat red ranger that Shinkenred was chasing. _I guess he really is innocent._

* * *

Back at the Academy, Nejired was throwing Ryan all over the place. The girls tried to run, but Nejired kept throwing Ryan back to where the girls are.

Karin was looking around, trying to look for Yuuji. "Yuuji, where are you baby?" She said.

Nejired heard Karin's voice then turned to Karin. His visor started pinpointing her location, choosing her as a target. Karin yelped as Nejired started running towards her on all fours.

"DAMN IT!" Ryan growled and flew towards Karin, whacking Nejired with the Kodenrod. Ryan grabbed Karin and flew her towards Ryna and Yuna, "stay here!" Then Ryan ran back to Nejired. Ryan grabbed the Kodenbuster sword that was knocked around and used it to slash Nejired. Nejired growled savagely and tried hitting Ryan.

"RYAN!" Ryna cried. She didn't want to see Ryan and her husband fighting, and she didn't want Ryan to kill Yuuto, but what can Ryan do?

Ryan tried slashing Nejired but Nejired grabbed Ryan on the neck and threw Ryan.

Ryan crashed into Miki, who was still searching for Yuuji. Ryan bounced on her breasts. "Ara, you're feisty today aren't you?" Miki teased, not realizing the situation was bad.

"CRAP!" Ryan got up and parried Nejired, which surprised Miki. Ryan grabbed Miki and activated Burst to fly over Nejired, kicking Nejired on the back of the head, and flying back to the girls. "Stay here!" Ryan said to Miki, but was then grabbed on the back of the neck by Nejired.

Nejired pulled Ryan away, then started slashing Ryan's back with the Neji Saber. Ryan screamed and the girls watched in horror. Yuuji couldn't see as Yuna kept covering his eyes.

Nejired turned Ryan around and kept slashing Ryan on and on. Then Nejired threw Ryan in the air and clawed Ryan into the ground. Nejired kicked Ryan into the air and then slashed Ryan away.

Ryan's suit began to dematerialize and he crashed through a door.

Nejired then turned and his cross hair on his visor started pinpointing his next four targets: Yuna, Ryna, Karin, and Miki. Nejired dashed at the girls.

Then a powerful blast came from behind the crashed door, hitting Nejired.

Nejired turned and got blasted again.

Ryan came out, holding the Ohre Bazooka and the bazooka of the Carrangers' the Giga Booster. "Get . . . away . . . from . . . them." Ryan was bruised all over and blood was streaming down over his eye.

Nejired then walked towards Ryan, growling. Ryan fired the bazookas again, hitting Nejired. Ryan slid backwards from the recoil and fired again, hitting Nejired. Nejired didn't flinch and continued walking.

Ryan then rushed at Nejired and jammed the two bazookas at Nejired's gut. "HA!" Ryan fired and blasted Nejired and point blank range. Ryan and Nejired were pushed backwards. Ryan crashed into a wall while Nejired slid to keep himself from falling. Nejired then rushed at Ryan.

Ryan tried to recover but he couldn't as Nejired grabbed Ryan by the neck. Nejired pushed Ryan against the wall and smashed Ryan's head on the wall. Then Nejired lifted Ryan to the air. Nejired held the Neji Saber, "YAAAAAH!" Nejired shrieked horribly.

The girls knew what was coming, "RYAN!" Yuna screamed.

"RYAN-SAN!" Karin shrieked.

"NO!" Miki yelped.

"YUUTO STOP IT!" Ryna pleaded, but Nejired couldn't hear.

Nejired stabbed Ryan through the gut. Ryan gagged in pain and blood started streaming from his wound and mouth. A blood droplet fell from his chin and splashed on Nejired's visor.

That droplet caused Nejired to freeze, and Yuuto regained control. Nejired looked at his bloody hands.

Ryan felt cold, _I'm sorry . . . every one . . ._ Ryan started to see darkness, _looks like . . . I couldn't make it. I'm sorry Yuuji . . . I've been a terrible father._

Ryan's body fell limp, blood dropping onto Nejired's hands. Ryan was no more. He was dead. The girls all screamed in horror as Ryan slid off of Nejired's sword and dropped to the ground.

Nejired looked at his hands in horror. Yuuto screamed and stumbled backwards. Nejired lost his beastly looked and regained his normal look. Yuuto realized his vision was perfect now, despite being still stuck in Nejired form. Yuuto looked at his wife, and realized just how scared she looked. Ryna stared at Nejired in fear . . . Yuuto . . . as if he was a monster.

"No . . . no . . . NO!" Yuuto screamed.

* * *

This ends this chapter unfortunately. I wanted this to be a two parter but I guess it'll have to be three parts. But I'll give a preview to the Mecha Battle.

Outside, Gedou Shinkenred drew the Kanji for Big and threw them on his three Engine Casts, allowing them to grow. He then drew the Kanji for Unite, and the three Engines combined into Engine Daishogun.

Takuya as Super Shinkenred pushed the Shin Samurai Gattai Disk into his Inromaru, creating DaikaiShinkenoh. Takuya then drew the Kanji for Big on his Rekka Daizanto and allowed DaikaiShinkenoh to hold it against Engine Daishogun. DaikaiShinkenoh was also holding the Kyoryumaru.

Before the two could even fight, Gedoushu started to come from the gaps of the city because Gedou Shinkenred drew the Kanji for 'Come'. Then Engine Daishogun started cutting these Gedoushu down, chopping them and stepping on them, killing them to force them into their second lives.

"So cruel." Takuya mentioned, "But I'm still bringing you in!" DaikaiShinkenoh charged.

And that ends this chapter for now. Hope this passes as a chapter so enjoy the second part until the third part comes out. Please review!


	23. Fallen Hero Fights, True Hero Unites

I don't own anything that this fic references whether it be intentional or not.

**Super Sentai Academia**

Takuya jumped after Gedou Shinkenred while Gedou Shinkenred skipped around the buildings, "Get back here!" Takuya shouted.

Gedou Shinkenred stepped on a roof, and at that moment Takuya caught up with Gedou Shinkenred and swung the Shinkenmaru. Gedou Shinkenred turned and parried Takuya. The two Shinkenmaru's clashes created sparks all over the roof. Gedou Shinkenred grabbed Takuya on the neck and flung the two of them off the roof.

Takuya and Gedou Shinkenred continued clashing blades at each other as the two fell. Takuya bounced off the wall of the building and flew at Gedou Shinkenred. But Gedou Shinkenred changed the Shinkenmaru into the Rekka Daizanto and slammed Takuya down towards the ground.

Takuya crashed onto the floor and spun the Shishi Disk on his Shinkenmaru, "Kaen no Mai!" Takuya fired a flaming sonic boom towards Gedou Shinkenred.

Gedou Shinkenred extended his black wings from his back and flew away to dodge the wave.

Takuya prepared for another attack but found himself having to dodge gunfire at his feet. "Not again." He looked towards where the gunshots came from.

"Found you, Shinkenred." Three people stood and the one in red said.

Sokichi was there so that could mean the two next to him are his teammates, the man in red being Goseired and the woman in gold being Dekagold, therefore meaning respectively Tendou and Rynn. Rynn was holding a pair of guns at Takuya. "Think you can keep running, Shiba Takuya?" Rynn asked.

Takuya sighed, "I wouldn't have to run if you people just stop chasing me so much."

"I think it would be best if you just step down." Sokichi said taking his fedora off. "You don't seem like a bad person and I'd appreciate it if we didn't have to fight each other."

"Then good we at least agree on something." Takuya was about ready to chase after Gedou Shinkenred again, but Rynn fired a few shots at Takuya, "YIKES!"

"You probably misunderstood, we're not going to let you and your evil loose." Tendou said with determination.

Takuya sighed. "Fine then, bring it."

"Tensou!" Tendou fed his Tensouder a change card.

"Emergency, Dekagold!" Rynn thrust her Marigold License in front of her.

Sokichi opened his changer, "Henshin." Sokichi calmly said and a magic circle appeared around him, transforming him into Wolzard at the same time Rynn transformed into Dekagold and Tendou in Goseired.

"Now, we're taking you in!" Rynn fired her guns at Takuya.

Takuya flipped to dodge the gun shots but then found Tendou jumping with the Skick Sword in hand. "SEIYAH!" Tendou swung his sword at Takuya.

Takuya parried with his Rekka Daizanto. "Get away!" Takuya pushed Tendou away. Takuya tried running but blasts from the Jagun Shield kept him from running.

"Sorry, but I got to do this." Sokichi said drawing his sword. He then jumped at Takuya. "Take this!"

Takuya got ready to block, but golden curving blasts shot at Sokichi.

Leo, Ken, and Shinji jumped out, "Team Xtreme, ready to go!" Leo said spinning his Fedora in his hands back onto his head.

"You three?" Takuya said in shock.

"Yo." Leo said waving at Takuya. "No need to worry here, I'll be stalling for time for you to run."

"But why?" Takuya had to ask.

Leo stayed silent and gave a grin to Takuya, "we still haven't paid you team back for helping us back then."

_"REKKA DAIZANTO!" Takuya slammed the Weather Dopant with the Rekka Daizanto._

"So," Ken took out his Grip phone, "shall we get started?"

Shinji took a look at Dekagold, "I really don't want to do this Nee-san, but . . ." He held his D-license, "I myself can't have you guys going after Takuya.

Sokichi was quite surprised by Leo's team. "Do you really want to go through with this?" Sokichi asked pointing his sword at Leo, "because if you do, I don't intend to hold back on you."

"Sorry, we were prepared to do this ever since Team Lightning saved us." Leo replied, "so . . . PREPARE YOURSELF NARUMI-SAN!"

The three boys prepared themselves. Ken and Leo crossed their arms to the side to make a W sign. "HENSHIN!" The two announced.

"Hen . . . SHIN!" Shinji thrust his D-License in front of him.

The three transformed in a blaze of glory into Goseigreen, Magishine, and Dekablue Swat Mode. Leo drew his Seaick Hammer. "LET'S GO!" Leo charged first while Ken and Shinji followed suit.

"Time to get going." Takuya said dashing away.

"Don't run!" Rynn fired at Takuya but Shinji fired a shot from the D-Revolver and deflected Rynn's bullet. "OH!"

Shinji drew his D-Rod and got in close to Rynn. Shinji swung, ready to hit Rynn, but Rynn used one of her D-Smashers to parry Shinji.

"Shinji . . ." Rynn gasped.

"I'm so sorry Nee-san." Shinji said, "but I believe in Takuya so I can't let you continue."

Rynn gulped. "You've grown a lot in the few years you went missing." Rynn sniffed, "I'm so proud, but you're still not going to beat your big sister."

"I just intend to stall." Shinji replied. Then he pushed his D-Rod. Rynn jumped backwards and started firing her D-Smashers at Shinji while Shinji fired his D-Revolver at Rynn. The two were evenly matched snipers.

Ken blasted at Sokichi with the Magilamp. Sokichi blocked with the Jagun Shield and fired back at Ken. Ken expertly dodged each blast from Sokichi expertly and kept firing at Sokichi. Sokichi held his shield in front of him to block the shots and he dashed at Ken. At the same time, Sokichi kept firing blasts from his shield at Ken. Ken flapped his cape around and flipped into the air to dodge the blasts. Sokichi swung his sword in an attempt to cut Ken, but Ken blocked with his Magilamp.

"Watch it Ken!" Smokey emerged from the lamp to talk. "This is a gun, not a melee weapon!"

"Strange, I've read that it can be used like this." Ken said then pushed Sokichi and flipped into the air again. "Trigger Full Burst." Ken announced and fired many golden homing beams at Sokichi. Sokichi tried blocking them all but he got blasted for his efforts.

"Not bad." Sokichi complimented Ken.

Leo's Seaick Hammer clashed with Tendou's Skick Sword. "Give it up Leo!" Tendou shouted. "You can't win!"

"That's a rude thing to say." Leo spun his Hammer around, "now, let's get this over with!"

Tendou jumped in the air and slashed at Leo but Leo smashed the sword with his hammerhead, then Leo thrust the rod of his hammer to hit Tendou on the chest.

Leo then thrust his hammer into the ground and used it to allow him to kick upwards, "JOKER EXTREME!" Leo thrust both of his legs to kick Tendou on the gut. Tendou went flying into a building, which he used to give him some momentum.

"RED BREAK!" Tendou announced and his sword was glowing red.

Leo looked at that attack and realized that was one of the Goseiger techniques, "oh geez!" Leo fumbled around trying to figure out what was the name of his Seaick Hammer attack, "I've been improvising names for a while and I haven't used my personal attack in a while . . . oh man what was it's name!" Leo thought about it while Tendou was right in front, "I GOT IT! Green SMASH!" Leo's hammer glowed green and Leo swung, impacting against Tendou's Skick Sword, creating a huge impact.

* * *

Chapter 23: A Fallen Hero fights all that are against him, A True Hero Unites All

Kodenred parried Judai's Shinkenmaru. "Not good enough." Kodenred said and kicked Judai away. Kodenred then swung the sword behind him in an attempt to strike Gai, but Gai grabbed the back of the Katana.

"BAN BAN CHU!" Gai announced and elbowed Kodenred on the head.

Kodenred stumbled backwards into Hikaru's D-Magnums, "got you now." Hikaru said and blasted Kodenred at point blank range.

Kodenred got blasted into Gai's uppercut, striking Kodenred high into the air.

Judai jumped up and slashed Kodenred with the Shinkenmaru. Kodenred dropped towards the ground and crashed with a huge thud.

"Geez, I'm getting too old for this." Kodenred shook his head as he got up.

"Man this guy is a pushover." Hikaru said spinning her D-Magnums in her fingers.

Gai however felt uneasy. "I think this guy is holding back, we shouldn't get cocky."

"Oh please, we can handle him regardless." Judai said patting Gai on the back. "It's three against one anyway."

Kodenred got up and stood ready. Judai charged at Kodenred first. Kodenred however stood still, as if luring Judai in.

Gai sensed another presence near the battle, "Watch it Judai!" Gai shouted, but Gai was too late. Judai was hit by an incoming lightning bolt.

"JUDAI!" Hikaru shrieked.

Judai flew backwards and skid on the ground upon hitting. "What the-"

A green Kodenranger jumped down from the air and landed in front of Kodenred. "You look like you could use some assistance, Rekka." The green Kodenranger known as Kodengreen said.

"Much obliged Shishi." Kodenred, who seems to be named Rekka, nodded to Kodengreen, who seems to be named Shishi.

"Holy . . ." Hikaru said, "Wait a minute, I don't remember there being any of these guys active in the student files."

"Well then we'll just have to beat them up!" Judai excitedly said swinging his Shinkenmaru around.

"Rekka, you think we can handle the three of them with just the two of us?" Shishi asked Rekka.

"All we have to do is just knock them out so they won't pursue Takuya anymore." Rekka explained. "Or we can just stall them for as long as we can. That's the only plan I got."

"Well then, we do what we have to do." Shishi said nodding.

* * *

Takuya looked around and tried figuring out where he felt Gedou Shinkenred's presence. He could tell Gedou Shinkenred was flying all over the place, just to mess with Takuya's head. Takuya continued his search.

Above Takuya, the CrossboneGalleon was right above. Kaitou held a telescope that allowed him to see Takuya, "well looks like we have our prize." Kaitou said looking back at Rowen who was punching a few keys on his keyboard, "so what do we got?"

"Out on the wasteland there's a powerful energy source that we might want to get." Rowen explained, "yet at the same time, we got our bounty right below us."

Kaitou tried figuring out what to do, "well then, I'll chase after the energy source while you go after Takuya Shiba." Kaitou said holding Rowen's shoulder, "after all, you're a one man army while I'm just me."

"Gotcha Captain." Rowen nodded. "Well then, take care." Rowen waved and then exited the ship.

The Crossbone Galleon flew away while Gokaiblack was falling towards Takuya.

Takuya heard a whoosh and turned around, "OH NO WAY!" Takuya used his Shinkenmaru to parry Rowen's CrossboneZanber.

"Whoo, you're pretty good." Rowen said and flipped back.

Takuya growled, "Hurry up and come, so I can knock you out faster!" Takuya held his Shinkenmaru at the ready.

"Yeesh, you look frustrated." Rowen commented.

"Well every one is chasing after me while I'm innocent, what do you expect!" Takuya got impatient and charged at Rowen, knowing that if he ran to Gedou Shinkenred, Rowen would just keep him from running.

"Well ok then, anyway if you want to know the name of the person who you're fighting then I-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Takuya growled and slashed Rowen on the chest.

Rowen rolled on the ground and watched as Takuya ran away, "well that's not fair." Rowen whined, then he gave chase.

* * *

A few chapters ago we exited Saburo Yatsude to enter another city, one with a barrier around it. Now we enter it again as we must see what Saiga and his team is up to. Saiga was in the hospital bed, still recovering from his fight with Tyrannoranger. "Oh man." Saiga said watching the TV. "A rogue ranger in the making." Saiga said nodding. "Man, good thing the students over there are making sure they're going to take care of him before he becomes something like Blood Rogue.

Natsume was sitting by his side and feeding Saiga curry rice. "It's scary to think that it's so easy for students to go rogue these days." Natsume said. She said looking at the TV screen, and spoon feeding Saiga at the same time, utterly missing his mouth.

"HOT!" Saiga yelped as the curry touched his cheeks.

Hayato was leaning back on a wall and watching the TV. "Wasn't he one of the top students at Saburo Yatsude?" Hayato asked.

"Well maybe." Natsume said, "the name Takuya does sound familiar."

"If so, then why?" Hayato asked, "why would he go rogue?"

"There's no need to ask that Hayato." Saiga mentioned, "Blood Rogue used to be the top students of all the academies, but all three still went rogue. This Takuya guy probably isn't any different."

Hayato looked at the screen at Takuya's picture once more, "Maybe."

* * *

Outside of this city's academy, a giant screen was displaying the news as it unfolded. Every one in the city was shocked to hear that another ranger was going rogue. Such a thought was scary.

Koji was outside a coffee shop sipping coffee, "what is this world coming to?" He asked himself. Koji looked away from the screen, and saw the very same girl he saved a few days back. "Oh?" Koji smiled and got up.

The girl was staring at the screen in total surprise. Koji then tapped the girl on the shoulder, surprising her, "Yo." Koji waved to the girl.

"Oh it's you." The girl said smiling, "Bullblack."

Koji frowned, "I told you already, it's not Bullblack. I'm Kuro Kishi. Bullblack is only the first Kuro Kishi."

"Ah, ah, sorry." The girl bowed to Koji. "So what are you doing?"

"Well I was just chilling when that news coverage came up." Koji said.

"I'm scared." The girl said. "What happens if that person gets out of the city and comes to this city?"

"Well if he does you can count on me making sure you don't get hurt." Koji said with a grin. The girl smiled back. "So, what's your name?"

"Coco." The girl, Coco, replied.

"Koji, Namikaze Koji." Koji replied, "nice to meet you Coco."

* * *

Mark was giving chase with a signal he was picking up, "found you VRV something whatever guy!" Mark growled.

"Onii-chan, should you really be worrying about that VRV guy?" Leila asked Mark. "The whole entire city is going nuts over the news that the Shinkenred guy is evil and you think that VRV guy won't do anything?"

"He's a thief, he wouldn't care about the bounty on that red guy's head." Mark said, "and now I have him." Mark looked outside, "Leila, take care of the ship, Onii-chan will be back." Mark was about to leave, but then he went back and kissed Leila.

"What was that for?"

"Good luck?" Mark replied.

"You know it's only good luck if I give you the kiss right?" Leila teased.

"Ah well, then take it as good luck for yourself." Mark said and was about to leave when Leila grabbed the back of his coat, "huh?"

Mark turned his head and Leila kissed him. "Hey, you need good luck too you know." Leila said stroking Mark's chest.

Mark smiled, "thanks." Mark then turned, "well then, time to make a show of this!"

Mark grappled onto the edge of the Gokaigalleon and slid down towards a building where a man was standing.

The man looked at Mark, "yo." The man said.

"Cut the chatter VRV dude." Mark said to the man.

"It's VRV Fighter." The man said to Mark.

"Whatever." Mark growled, "give me back the Ranger Keys."

"Sorry about that, but I don't intend to give them back to you." VRV Fighter said to Mark.

"Well I had a feeling you would say that." Mark said, "so who are you, you don't seem to be a normal man."

"Why would you ask?" VRV Fighter asked.

"I want to know the name of the man I'll kill so I can record his name in my record book of men I hate." Mark said. "You took the ranger keys, and now you'll pay with your life."

The man chuckled, "oh I get it." He then reached into his pocket, "if you really want to know . . ." The man took out a card, a card with no picture on it but words.

Mark read the card, "Diend . . ." Mark digested those words, "what kind of name is that! Who are you?"

"Oh . . . just a passerby stuck in this world." Diend said taking out his VRV Gun. "Remember that." Diend pointed the gun at his head.

Mark opened his eyes in shock at seeing Diend pointing the gun. "Uh . . . wait a minute. At least tell me where the ranger keys are before you kill yourself."

"HENSHIN!" Diend announced and fired.

"_VRV FIGHTER!_" The gun announced and a blast fired out, striking Diend but only transforming Diend into the black suited VRV Fighter.

Mark was quite shocked, "what the heck?" Mark looked at the gun, then took out his GokaiGun to look at it, then back at the VRV Gun, "did you just shoot yourself to transform?"

"Yeah I know it's weird." VRV Fighter replied, "but it's the only thing I have ever since getting stuck here." He then pulled out a Ranger Key from out of nowhere, "now, I can show you another way to use these Ranger Keys."

"Huh?" Mark asked as a port on the VRV Gun opened up.

VRV Fighter put the Ranger Key on the port. "Let's go." He fired the gun.

"_KAGERANGER!_" A drone of a green ranger known as Kagegreen emerged.

Mark whistled, "now that's a surprise." He said.

"So what do you think?" VRV Fighter asked.

"I think . . ." Then Mark turned his head as he heard some explosions. VRV Fighter also turned, but Mark then fired the GokaiGun at VRV Fighter, hitting VRV Fighter on the chest. The impact also made VRV Fighter drop some Ranger Keys, one of which was the Kagegreen key. "Sorry about that!" Mark then used his hook from his GokaiSaber to get the keys, "but if I can't take them all at one go, then I'll do it gradually till you're stripped of all the keys!" Mark then hooked and swung towards the area of explosion.

VRV Fighter watched as his drone dissolved, and chuckled, "he's interesting."

* * *

Takuya ran as Rowen kept firing shots from the CrossboneBuster. Takuya skid to a stop and turned to Rowen. Takuya jumped at Rowen and slashed Rowen with the Shinkenmaru.

Rowen crashed into a building, "_CROSSBONE TIME!_" The crossbone wings of Gokaiblack emerged and Rowen flew at Takuya.

Takuya ducked to dodge Rowen and continued running.

"DON'T RUN!" Rowen aimed his CrossboneBuster at Takuya and fired.

Takuya deflected the blast back at Rowen striking Rowen on the chest.

Rowen dropped to the ground, "ok that does it." Rowen then took out his Cross Mobirate and took out a yellow Gaoranger key. "Let's go!" Rowen jammed the key into his Cross Mobirate.

"_GAO GAO GAO, GAO GAO GAO, GAORANGER!_"

* * *

Shin was kneeling near Saya, awaiting her to wake up. At the same time, heard a loud sound coming from the Arsenal room. "Is someone using the stuff inside?" He wondered. He heard a few blasts coming from two bazooka weapons. "Maybe I should check up on it."

Then all of a sudden, Saya disintegrated in a digital grid, shocking Shin.

"SAYA!"

* * *

An unconscious Saya appeared in front of Rowen. "Ah re?" Rowen looked at Saya in surprise, "a girl? Wait huh?" Rowen took a look at the key he used. It was the Gaoyellow key. "What in the world?"

Takuya was shocked to see Saya, "just what are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't know." Rowen wondered what he was supposed to do. He shook Saya, "oi, wake up."

Saya woke up and saw Gokaiblack, "HUH?" She yelped and looked around, "where am I? What am I doing here? What's going on!"

"Well you're not a drone that's all I can say." Rowen mentioned. "What's with that, first Abarekiller, now you. You're cute though at least."

"Just tell me what am I doing?" Saya asked and in an instant transformed into Gaoyellow. "Huh?"

"Well since you were summoned by me, you might have to do what I tell you, and now I say, GET TAKUYA!" Rowen pointed at Takuya.

Saya looked at Shinkenred, "Takuya-sama!" She yelped, "what are you doing here?"

"Still running." Takuya replied. "You don't intend to fight me do you?"

"No, I don't." Saya shook her head, but all of a sudden her body froze up. "UGH!" All of a sudden, she drew her Eagle Sword and held it pointing at Takuya, "what's going on?"

"Don't ask me, I'm just as surprised as you are." Rowen replied.

All of a sudden, Saya went charging at Takuya. "IYAH!"

"WHOA!" Takuya parried Saya, "whose side are you on Saya?"

"I . . . I'm not doing this!" Saya yelped and continued swinging her sword at Takuya which Takuya kept parrying over and over again.

"Damn it, I don't want to have to fight you!" Takuya growled and parried Saya again. Then Saya slashed Takuya on the chest.

"TAKUYA-SAMA!" Saya yelped.

"I have no idea what's going on." Rowen shrugged. "But it looks kind of like a Lover's quarrel."

Takuya jumped over Saya, "you know, you really should at least check up to see if we are lovers in the first place to make that comment." Takuya said.

"Ho, you're actually pretty calm about that comment." Rowen remarked.

"Well we're not lovers in the first place, what do I have to be embarrassed about?" Takuya asked slashing Rowen.

"HEY!" Rowen growled, "That's a low blow!"

"So's summoning someone I don't want to fight in front of me!" Takuya retorted putting his Shinkenmaru to his back to block Saya's attack.

"Touché." Rowen nodded and slashed at Takuya and Takuya jumped back to dodge and parried Saya again.

"Saya, forgive me." Takuya said then twisted his Shinkenmaru, disarming himself and Saya. Takuya at the same time, also spun the Twin Disk on his Shinkenmaru.

A second Shinkenmaru materialized in his hands and he slashed Saya.

Saya let out a moan, and she dematerialized into a digital grid.

"Hey you . . . black ranger." Takuya said catching his thrown Shinkenmaru. "She's ok right?"

"I don't know, don't ask me."

"Well then, if I had killed her there, then you better pay with your life." Takuya growled. "I'll call her now. If she doesn't respond . . . prepare to die."

"Oh, you're mad now." Rowen remarked and charged at Takuya but Takuya kept slashing Rowen on and on to keep Rowen away while he (Takuya) dialed Saya's number."

* * *

But Takuya has nothing to worry about. Saya appeared above Shin and fell into Shin's arms. "WHOA!" Shin fell onto his butt and was surprised to see Saya.

Saya looked around, "I'm back!" Saya yelped.

"What happened to you?" Shin asked.

Saya blushed when she realized she was in Shin's arms. "I don't know . . . NOW LET GO OF ME!" Saya pushed Shin away.

Saya landed and found her G-Phone ringing. She picked up, "Hello?"

* * *

"Oh good it looks like you're fine." Takuya said. "Just checking to see if you're ok. Bye." Takuya hung up on Saya. "Lucky you." Takuya said to Rowen, "looks like she's fine."

"DON'T ACT SO NONCHALANT!" Rowen growled and slashed at Takuya with the beam emitting CrossboneZanber. Takuya dodged Rowen and stepped back.

Rowen came in for another attack but then . . .

"SUIRYUU NO MAI!" Kaito's voice sounded and a watery sword wave came flying at Rowen.

Rowen was pushed backwards and Kaito came running up.

"Good to see you Kaito." Takuya said.

"Sorry I'm late Tono." Kaito bowed to Takuya, "I had to find you. I'll be your ally."

Rowen sighed. "This isn't fun at all." Rowen said taking out three keys, Abared, Goseiblue, and Go-on Silver. "You want two against one, how about four against two!" Rowen then used the keys in his Cross Mobirate.

"_BAKURETSU BAKAN! ABARANGER! TENSOU TENSOU GOSEIGER! GO ON GO ON GO-ONGER!"_

* * *

Back at Saiga's area, Saiga digitized. "EEK!" Natsume screamed when Saiga just disappeared.

"SAIGA!" Hayato screamed, but then he too digitized in a blue grid.

"HAYATO!" Natsume screamed and she then digitized in a silver grid, and no one got the chance to scream for her.

* * *

The three of them appeared in front of Rowen. "WHAT THE HELL!" Rowen yelped. "Why am I summoning people instead of drones!"

"Who are they?" Kaito asked. "Actually, how did they appear?"

"Don't ask, just fight." Takuya said.

"Leave it all to me, you go do what you have to do." Kaito said.

"You ok with that?" Takuya asked. "This guy summons rangers."

"I'll be fine, just go." Kaito nodded and Takuya ran.

"OI!" Rowen said and was about to pursue Takuya but Saiga grabbed Rowen on the collar.

"What's the big idea!" Saiga shouted, "what are we doing here!"

"There's no barrier." Hayato gasped when he looked up. "Could it be . . ."

"We're in Saburo Yatsude?" Natsume gasped.

"Well hey I was trying to summon rangers but for whatever reasons I got you guys!" Rowen yelped, "help me pursue Shiba Takuya while you're at it!"

"Takuya?" Saiga thought about it and remembered the rogue in the news is named Takuya. "OOH!" Saiga squealed, "we can capture and beat him!" Saiga then turned to Shinkenblue, "is he an ally of Takuya?"

"Yeah?" Rowen said.

"All right then." Saiga said punching his fist, "well I've been itching for some action. You ready you two?"

"Fine, let's go." Hayato said taking out a Tensouder.

Natsume held a Wing Trigger. "Let's go!" She took out a red Change Soul and pushed it into her Wing Trigger. "Change Soul Set, Let's Go-on!"

"Change Card Set, TENSOU!" Hayato announced.

Saiga had a red Dino Brace on his wrist, "BAKURYU CHANGE!"

The three transformed in a flash of radiance.

"Enormous Energy, ABARED!" Saiga announced.

"Sparkling World, Go-on Silver!" Natsume announced.

"Seaick power of surging waves, Goseiblue!" Hayato announced.

"No evil can escape our fangs because we are," Saiga held his hand in front.

"TEAM FANG!" All three announced.

"Shinkenblue, Urasami Kaito." Kaito held his Shinkenmaru at the ready, "nice to meet you all!" He charged at Team Fang.

Rowen looked around, "eh . . . Gokaiblack?" He wanted to do roll call but every one was already fighting with each other. "Hoo." Rowen cried.

Takuya kept running towards where he felt a dark presence, but then two warriors came out to stop him. Takuya made a stop and held his two Shinkenmarus at the ready.

Chameleon Mistress and Kurojishi stood at front.

"RIO!" Takuya shouted in shock at seeing Kurojishi, "what are you doing?" He asked thinking that the man behind the Kurojishi suit was Rio.

Kurojishi however dashed at Takuya. Chameleon Mistress drew her two sais and started striking at Takuya. Takuya dodged around slashing the two armored warriors.

Kurojishi kept bashing at Takuya's Shinkenmaru as Takuya's swings had no effect on the black armored warrior. Kurojishi grabbed Takuya on the neck. Takuya struggled in the lion warrior's grip.

"GOYU KOHA!" Rio's voice sounded and a projection of Rinlion rushed towards Kurojishi to blast Kurojishi on the chest.

Kurojishi dropped Takuya and Takuya turned to see Rio standing with a transformed Daiki. "RIO?" Takuya then turned at Kurojishi and at Rio. "Ok now I'm confused."

"Another Rin Jyu Lion Ken user huh?" Rio said and chuckled, "looks like you have a playmate Daiki."

"Hey Takuya, get going right now!" Daiki said.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Takuya said running while Daiki fired shots from the Daibuster to assist Takuya in his escape.

"Now then, let's go!" Daiki charged at Kurojishi. Kurojishi swung a fist at Daiki but Daiki ducked and grabbed Kurojishi's fist. "ORYAH!" Daiki threw Kurojishi towards a wall.

"I guess I shouldn't transform or else I'll be mistaken for an enemy." Rio said holding a hand to his face. Then he stepped back as Chameleon Mistress stabbed at him. Rio grabbed Chameleon Mistress's arm. "Your form brings back many memories." Rio said then twisted Chameleon Mistress's arm. "Too bad you're not her." Rio then kicked Chameleon Mistress towards Daiki.

Daiki palmed Kurojishi and then kicked Chameleon Mistress. "Time to show off . . . my Tengenki!" Daiki's body then glowed with a green aura. A green lion appeared around him, a lion that will be named Dailion! "Tengen Waza, Tengen Koha!" Daiki fired out a projection of Dailion that smashed at Kurojishi and Chameleon Mistress. Daiki then jumped in the air. "Tengensei, Kirigakure!" Daiki then fired out a mist around Kurojishi and Chameleon Mistress.

The two armored warriors looked around, then found a flood coming towards them, washing at them. The two realized it was only an illusion but then rocks came flying by. They too thought that this was an illusion and were right so incidentally they weren't affected.

But then a Kurojishi jumped at them. Now the two thought that this might be an illusion since there was already a Kurojishi standing there, but this Kurojishi was really Rio. "ORYAH!" Rio punched Kurojishi on the head.

Chameleon Mistress stared in shock then Daiki came down with the Dairenrod in hand, "SEIYAH!" Daiki smashed Chameleon Mistress on the head and thrust the rod into her gut. Daiki thrust the rod into the ground and used that to lift him into the air to kick Chameleon Mistress a few times. Daiki then palmed Chameleon Mistress towards Kurojishi.

"Now for the finish." Rio said to Daiki.

Daiki breathed in and let out a soft growl, "FINISH!" Daiki then released a huge amount of Rinki but since Daiki was a Dairanger, that Rinki merged with his natural Chi and created the powerful Tengenki that Daiki mentioned. Daiki then fired the Chi in the form of a beam and blasted Kurojishi and Chameleon Mistress.

Kurojishi's armor shattered revealing a man. In that man's pocket was a Doron Changer. Sparks were coming from the man's head and he opened his eyes to look at his surroundings in shock.

Chameleon Mistress's body warped back into that of a woman's. She stood up and her eyes were blank. There were no emotions in them as if she was in a trance.

The man's eyes on the other hand was really surprised to see his surroundings. Then the woman ran away without emotion. The man noticed and decided to follow the woman.

"What the heck was that about?" Daiki wondered.

* * *

Takuya dashed around but then found a red ranger pouncing at him. Takuya back flipped and slashed the red ranger but the red ranger parried him, "who are you!" Takuya shouted.

"Gingared, Erica Donovan!" The skirted Gingared said to Takuya. She was holding a Seijuuken. "Such a shame, I thought you were quite the treasure, but oh well. RAR!" She pushed Takuya and slashed him.

Takuya stumbled backward into a green ranger's arms. "Huh?"

"Green Racer!" The Green Ranger announced and spun his arms to hit Takuya forward. Then Green Racer drew a green cannon, "Engine Cannon!" And fired at Takuya.

Takuya screamed when he got struck.

"Good going Souji-san!" Erica said to Green Racer while she started slashing at Takuya savagely.

"I said call me Minato." Minato Souji said. "It makes us seem closer."

Takuya parried a slash from Erica then struck her with the other Shinkenmaru in his hands. "I've had enough!" Takuya then dashed away.

"NEN NEN DAN!" Hikari's voice sounded and Takuya was struck by Geki bullets.

Takuya screamed and dropped to the ground and Hikari jumped out holding the Saiblade at Takuya's face.

"We're taking you in Takuya." Hikari said.

"That voice." Takuya wondered where he heard that voice, "you're that girl that was with Reiko."

"So nice of you to remember." Hikari said, "unfortunately I have to now take you in."

"Yeah let's." Erica said coming up to Takuya, "you're going to be Wild Amazon's prize."

Takuya growled, then he changed the un twin disk Shinkenmaru into the Rekka Daizanto. "HYAKKA RYORAN!" Takuya's Shinkenmaru blazed up and he swung the flaming sword to slash the two girls away then Takuya batted Minato away. Takuya tried running but he then found a human leg kicking at him. Takuya back flipped away.

Takuya looked at the girl in shock. This girl was wearing a pink gothic dress and she had a strange brace changer on. "Oh great." Takuya said.

"Got you in my sight." The girl said, "a shame too, you're such a nice looking man."

Aoi walked up to the girl, "Kaoru, you ready?" Aoi said.

Takuya was surprised, "You're that other girl that was with Reiko!" Takuya pointed at Aoi.

"Yeah and this is Kaoru." Aoi said patting Kaoru. "We're taking you in."

"So that's the Kaoru Raiyu was talking about." Takuya said getting up. Takuya looked behind him and found Team Wild Amazons ready to strike and in front of him Kaoru and Aoi were getting ready to fight.

"WAKE UP! Release the Chains of Darkness, KAGE HENSHIN!" Kaoru grinded the pink crystal in her changer. A pink wind appeared over Kaoru and she transformed into a pink succubus and raven themed ranger known as Kagepink.

"BEAST ON!" Aoi transformed into Gekiblue.

Takuya growled upon the odds against him. He looked around, five rangers ready to pounce at him. Kaoru summoned up pink Tonfa Blades and started slashing at Takuya. Takuya dodged and slashed Kaoru but Kaoru parried with the Tonfa Blades then slashed Takuya on the chest. Takuya stumbled around but then was slashed by Minato using a sword known as the Viblade Sword. Erica slashed Takuya with a fiery slash. Takuya screamed and his Rekka Daizanto changed back into a Shinkenmaru. Takuya used the two Shinkenmarus in his hands to help him up.

Aoi rushed up to Takuya and started bashing Takuya with her fists. Then Aoi kicked Takuya backwards.

"You're going down!" Hikari jumped off of Aoi's shoulders and got ready to slash Takuya. "This is the end!" Hikari swung.

Then a Saiblade blocked Hikari's Saiblade, "That's enough Hikari!" Taiga's serious voice sounded.

Hikari looked at Super Gekired in shock, "Gekired-sama!" Hikari yelped.

"What the!" Kaoru said and was ready to dash but then an Ikazuchimaru came up in front of her. Kaoru looked at the person holding the Ikazuchimaru, "Raiyu!" She yelped. "What are you doing?"

"Takuya's not a bad person." Raiyu said. "I don't care what you two have to say, but I as the leader of Team Tekken order the two of you to stand down!" He said to both Aoi and Kaoru.

"But . . ." Kaoru was about to say.

"If you two don't . . . I'll have no choice but to fight the two of you."

Aoi sighed, "understood Raiyu." Aoi said walking up to Raiyu and held his arm. "You look hurt."

Raiyu's suit was sparking, "yeah . . . I had to go fend off a few students here and there." Raiyu stumbled backward but Kaoru caught him by the other arm.

"Geez Raiyu." Kaoru said, "if you're so exhausted you shouldn't make such threats then. You'll hurt yourself if you do."

"Sorry, I do what I have to do." Raiyu sighed.

Hikari ran back to her team. "Guys Gekired-sama said we should leave Takuya alone."

"Why?" Erica asked Hikari.

"The academy is behind Takuya one hundred percent." Hikari explained, "It seems that there may actually be someone else running around with the Gedou Shinkenred powers. And if we don't stand down, we'll have to face Gekired-sama . . . and trust me you don't want to fight him." Hikari then held her flat chest in embarrassment.

"Oi, I saw that." Taiga, rushing up next to her, said to Hikari. "Stop remembering that part, I only did it for your own good."

"Sorry." Hikari bowed to Taiga, surprised Taiga would act so serious since she was slightly more used to Taiga's goofy persona.

Erica sighed, "fine, guess we'll leave Takuya alone." She then looked at Minato, who was staring at Team Tekken, "what's wrong with you?"

Minato asked "How come you two," as in Erica and Hikari, "never hold me like that?" Minato pointed at Raiyu who was being held by both Kaoru and Aoi.

Erica stared at Minato shockingly, "I do that to you all the time." Erica said.

"Except it hurts," Minato thought about the times when Erica's nails pierced through his skin. "So I guess we'll leave Shinkenred alone. Bummer. I wonder what he's up to now."

Takuya left a long time ago, but again, his luck isn't the best today.

Takuya kept running from gun shots coming from GokaiGuns. Fujiwara, Gokaiblue, was chasing Takuya with Kyo, Bloodred, and Tsubaki, Go-on Yellow, in hot pursuit. Takuya turned a corner but then found him dodging shots from a GokaiGun as well, "WHAT THE!"

Kai, Gokaigreen, was standing there holding his GokaiGun at Takuya, alongside his (Kai) teammates, Black Condor who is Raito and Big One who we've all met before and is Natsuki. "Stop right there." Raito said to Takuya.

"Damn it!" Takuya tried to jump but then found a wire around him, "ARGH!" Takuya was thrown at the ground.

Mai, Gokaiyellow, stepped on Takuya, "now you have nowhere to escape." She said tightening the wire around Takuya.

Takuya growled and tried escaping. Not one of his Shinkenmarus could reach the wire and cut it.

Then Reiko and Jin jumped out and transformed. Reiko kicked Mai off of Takuya and Takuya was able to get out. Team Lightning has finally assembled. "Sorry it took so long." Jin said waving to Takuya.

"Thanks you two." Takuya said.

"We're a team," Reiko said, "we won't leave you alone."

"After all we're the best of buddies aren't we?" Jin asked.

"Yeah." Takuya nodded. Then he looked down and realized KuwagataRaiger was wearing a skirt. "Jin . . . why are you wearing a skirt?"

"Uh?" Jin turned around and Takuya realized that Jin had boobs.

"Jin . . . explain." Takuya pointed at the breasts of Jin.

"Well . . ." Jin was about to say but then . . .

"Actually first explain your voice." Takuya realized Jin's voice was very feminine.

Jin yelped and looked at Reiko, "I'm not helping you out here girl." Reiko said to Jin.

"GEEZ! Don't call me a girl." Jin whined. Then Jin explained, "I found a book of ninja techniques and accidentally used some sort of Jutsu (technique) that turned me into a girl so . . . yeah, now I'm a girl."

"It's temporary right?" Takuya asked.

Jin thought about that for a while, "I hope so." She finally answered.

"Whatever." Takuya said.

Kai then swung his GokaiSaber at Team Lightning but Team Lightning dispersed. Takuya ran forward while Reiko jumped at Raito and Jin towards Natsuki. Fujiwara and his team turned and fired at Takuya.

Takuya blocked the shots with his Shinkenmarus as best as he could but then he was blasted backward.

Kyo dashed at Takuya, "I have you now!" Kyo swung his sword.

Then Alpha Red charge forward and parried Kyo's sword, "Stop right there!" Ashraf's voice sounded.

"It's you." Takuya said in shock.

"Who did you expect? Cinderella?" Ashraf joked then slashed Kyo. Kyo slashed back at Ashraf then the two jumped away, "go Takuya, I can handle this guy!"

"You think huh?" Kyo asked menacingly then slashed Ashraf towards the ground.

Tsubaki dashed at Takuya, "I'm still here!" Tsubaki said.

"ORA ORA ORA!" Sam's voice sounded and he revved towards Tsubaki and bashed her, "Ride Yellow here and ready for a fight!" Sam grabbed Tsubaki by the neck and threw her away. "Now Takuya, get going!"

Takuya nodded as Sam ran off after Tsubaki. But Takuya forgot that he still has the Gokaigers to take care of.

"_BLOOOODRANGER!" _Fujiwara transformed into Bloodblue and used his lance to slash at Takuya. Takuya dodged around but then found himself at the others' mercy.

"_RIIIDERANGER!_" Kai transformed into a green Ride Ranger known as Ride Violet. Kai held a gun and blasted Takuya.

"_REVOOOLKENGER!_" Mai transformed into a yellow Revolkenger known as Revolkenyellow. She held a hand gun and blasted Takuya.

Takuya stumbled backward into a wall, breathing heavily. _Damn it . . . I don't think I can take any more of this._

"This is the end for you." Fujiwara said transforming back into Gokaiblue.

"Your bounty is ours." Kai said transforming back into Gokaigreen.

"Are we going to share with the blue guy over there?" Mai asked while transforming back into Gokaiyellow.

"Uh . . ." Kai muttered.

"We met before, you don't have to act like you don't know me." Fujiwara said to Mai.

Takuya growled and tried getting his footing.

The three Gokaigers neared, but then Gokaipink jumped out. Rina slashed the three Gokaigers and had her sword parried by Fujiwara, "Takuya, get out of here!" Rina said.

Takuya tried to run, but he was too exhausted. Takuya stumbled around and tried moving but each move made him feel worse.

"Hurry up!" Rina shouted and fired at Kai. Mai tried slashing Rina but Rina dodged and slashed Mai. Then Fujiwara cut Rina on the back. Rina screamed.

Kai fired a few shots at Rina while Mai finished up and slashed Rina into the air. Rina dropped her Mobirate and Gokaipink key and she de-transformed and dropped to the ground.

Now the Gokaigers were nearing Takuya again, "wow, look at him." Kai said, "he's really tired."

"He should just give up now." Fujiwara said.

Takuya growled, "I can't . . . not yet." Takuya gasped.

"No use now man." Mai taunted, "you're done for."

Rina got up and tried reaching for her Mobirate but she took way too much damage during the day, first from a few students that she was fighting in Takuya's behalf and now the three Gokaiger gang up on her.

Then GokaiGun shots came from above shooting at the legs of the three Gokaigers.

"WHO!" Fujiwara looked up and found Mark coming down.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" Mark announced and pushed his Gokaired key into his Mobirate.

"_GOOOKAIGER!_" Past red rangers ran past Mark and transformed him into Gokaired.

Mark helped Takuya up, "hey, hold yourself together." Mark said.

Takuya looked at Mark in shock, "Pirate?" Takuya gasped, "why are you helping me?"

Mark chuckled, "because you let my sister do her thing, now I'll make sure I help you out."

Takuya leaned on Mark's back and the three other Gokaigers circled around the two. "You ready for this?" Mark asked Takuya. Takuya nodded. "LET'S GO!"

Takuya got his breath back and started slashing at the Gokaigers. Mark fired his GokaiGun and slashed the Gokaigers with his GokaiSaber.

Rina tried getting up and was successful in at least getting her knee up. She tried reaching for her Mobirate, but then another hand grabbed it, "Ah." She looked up and saw Leila holding the Mobirate.

Leila took once glance at Rina and the two girls stared at each other intensely. Rina stole that Mobirate and the other three Mobirates now used by Fujiwara, Mai, and Kai, from the Gokaigalleon a few years ago. She stole the Mobirate she's using from Leila's room. And now, Leila, the original owner, was holding the Mobirate in her hands. What will happen here?"

Rina understood what Leila was going to do. Leila was going to take the Mobirate and assist her brother. Rina sighed and stayed silent and let Leila do what she was going to do.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" Mark announced.

"_MYYYSTINGER!_" Mark transformed into Red Knight and started slashing the Gokaigers with his fiery blade.

"Now would be best if you ran you know." Mark said clashing blades with Fujiwara.

"Gotcha." Takuya nodded and ran off.

Mark slashed Fujiwara but then he got slashed by Mai and Kai. Mark went flying and transforming back into Gokaired. "Three against one, I don't like these odds." Mark flipped back up.

The three were nearing Mark, but then Leila opened fire with a GokaiGun. The three jumped back. (insert Gokaiger's dramatic entrance music!)

Mark turned to his sister, "Leila." He gasped.

Leila opened up the Mobirate. "Now, time to get to work." Leila flipped the Gokaipink key. "GOKAI CHANGE!"

(Insert Gokaiger Opening!)

Leila three pink X's and a V shot out to transform Leila into Gokaipink.

"Gokaipink," Leila said, "going all out!" She fired her GokaiGun at Kai. Leila charged and kept firing at Mai and Fujiwara. Leila jumped over them and landed next to her brother. She helped Mark up, "are you ok Onii-chan?"

"Yeah." Mark nodded, then he chuckled, "Looks like you finally got your chance to become my partner in battle huh?"

Leila blushed, "yeah."

"Well then . . . Let's make this showy!" Mark aimed his GokaiGun and opened fire at the three Gokaigers.

The three ran up to cut at Mark and Leila but Mark and Leila gracefully dodged and fought back.

"They're strong!" Kai yelped.

"Of course!" Leila slashed Kai on the chest. "This is the power of love!"

"Oh geez, not this again." Mai sighed thinking back to the time when she found out Mark and Leila were siblings.

"And since we're both siblings and lovers, in the end that means our power of love is twofold!" Leila slashed Mai, "so get out of our way Earthlings!" She fired her gun at Fujiwara.

Mark and Leila stepped back and pushed their Gokai Buckles taking out two keys, "let's get going!" Mark shouted.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

"_KAAARURANGER!_"

Mark and Leila transformed, Mark into the red Karuranger Karured, Leila into a similar but pink and phoenix themed Karupink. Mark held two red swords while Leila held two pink handguns.

"Karured!" Mark announced.

"Karupink!" Leila announced.

Then the two touched hands, "now, prepare for your punishment." Mark said.

"Because we will defeat you with our power!" Leila shouted.

"DON'T UNDERSTIMATE THE POWER OF SIBLINGS!" Both Mark and Leila announced. While their hands touched, they traded weapons so they now both had one each a sword and gun. They charged at the Gokaigers.

Mark and Leila slashed them and shot them up close. The two siblings traded weapons again, this time back to dual wielding the same weapons for both. Leila fired rapidly while Mark slashed rapidly.

Then the two traded again, this time back to Sword and Gun. The two combined their weapons, the sword at the front of the gun. The sword's blade opened up, revealing a huge beam ready to fire.

"Karu Fire Wind Blast!" Leila announced and the two fired a windy fire beam from their weapons, blasting the three Gokaigers. Mark and Leila transformed back into Gokaired and Gokaipink.

"And now, let's use these!" Mark held the Kodenred key while Leila held the Kodenpink key.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

"_KOOODENRANGER!_"

This transformation was a little different. Mark and Leila stood still as projections of a dragon and phoenix mecha flew behind them. The suits formed around them, then the mecha bit their heads, dragon to Mark and phoenix to Leila, transforming them.

Mark and Leila were Kodenred and Kodenpink.

"Time for a finish!" Mark and Leila jumped into the air and both came down hard with elemental flying side kicks, kicking Fujiwara, Mai, and Kai.

The three stumbled back and smoke hid the area.

Mark and Leila transformed back into Gokaired and Gokaipink. "Had enough?" Mark asked.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

"_KAAAMEN RIDER OOO!_"

Shauta, Latoratah, and Gatakiriba appeared.

"Well if you're going to do that, so will we." Leila taunted and she held the Sagozo key.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

"_KAAAMEN RIDER OOO!_"

Tajador and Sagozo have appeared.

"Now . . . let's break through!" Mark's wings emerged and flew forward.

* * *

Nejired had killed Ryan. Ryan was on the floor bloodied. Yuuto look at Ryan in shock and then looked at his wife. Ryna was staring at Nejired in fear, the fear in her eyes was absolute. She was afraid of her husband.

Nejired yelped, and was about to run, when all of a sudden, he felt a huge presence. "This aura." Nejired turned and looked at Ryan's body.

_I want to live . . . I want to live . . . _Ryan opened his eyes, his eyes flashing red. _I'll . . . I'll . . . I'll destroy everything . . ._ Ryan stood up.

"Impossible." Nejired gasped.

"No way." Karin gasped, "how is he . . ."

"That's not possible." Miki gasped.

"No . . ." Yuna shook her head, "it's happening." Yuuji though he couldn't see since Yuna is still covering his eyes, let out a whimper.

_I'm the antithesis of the Red Soul . . . I won't grant your reality . . . I'll destroy it!_ Ryan gritted his teeth, his eyes flashing red. Then Ryan's eyes' iris shrunk and contracted into a sharp shape. Ryan opened his mouth, and let out a literal dinosaur's roar.

Yuuji got a peek from Yuna's hand, and saw Ryan. Yuuji screamed at the sight of Ryan.

Ryan jumped at Nejired and grabbed onto Nejired. Ryan held out his hand, his nails sharpening. Ryan roared and clawed Nejired.

Yuuto stumbled outside, "he's gone berserk!" Yuuto growled and tried getting back up but Ryan grabbed Yuuto on the leg.

Ryan threw Nejired to the ground up and down.

The women were really shocked to see Ryan so strong. "He's not even transformed, how can he be so strong?" Karin asked.

Ryan threw Nejired to a tree.

Yuuto drew the Neji Saber and parried a claw from Ryan. Ryan kept clashing his claws against Yuuto's Neji Saber.

Yuuto tried slashing Ryan but Ryan grabbed the Neji Saber. Ryan growled then shoved Yuuto back. Ryan roared to the sky and he transformed into Kodenfire. Ryan kept roaring and the shadows around started warping around.

* * *

Rekka noticed the shadows dancing around, "oh no." Rekka said, "it's . . . it's beginning."

Shishi growled and kneed Gai, "then we better do this quick!" Shishi said holding his changer. The Gem on the changer then grew wings.

"Let's go." Rekka said, his red Koden Gem also growing wings.

"WINGED KODEN HENSHIN!" The two then bursted in a blaze of elements.

The two rangers gained whine robe like cloths on their body and their wings emerged, ten fiery wings for Kodenred while Kodengreen had six giant wings.

"Blazing Kodenred!" Rekka announced.

"Thunder Kodengreen!" Shishi announced.

Gai gasped, "they're not holding back any longer!" He warned.

Rekka threw his Katana into the air, "you three, put this fight on hold!" Rekka then pushed a button on his Kodenchanger.

"Oh yeah, why should we?" Hikaru pointed her D-Magnums at Blazing Kodenred but a blast of flames hit her back.

Two Chinese swords appeared in Rekka's hands. "Believe me, you'll need it." Then the two swords melted in a glow and Rekka pushed them together. The Katana dropped towards the aura in Rekka's hands and it too melted to merged with the glow. Then the glow formed into a giant red blade with a white shield handle. "Ultimate Dragon Saber." Rekka said then held the sword at the ready, "now come at me you Shadows!"

Shishi summoned a green axe but then the Axe's blade grew larger, "Ultimate Shishi Axe!" He then held the axe to his side.

Monsters emerged from the Shadows . . . Kagejyus.

"Whoa what the!" Judai looked around, "what's going on?"

"I don't know what's going on but we got to subdue these monsters!" Hikaru aimed her D-Magnums and started opening fire at the Kagejyus.

The two Kodenrangers flew at the Kagejyus and started fighting them while getting assistance from Hikaru, Judai, and Gai.

* * *

Kagejyus emerged to grab Nejired. Nejired pushed them away and slashed them. Then Nejired himself summoned up Quantrons, who he stabbed to create Neji Phantoms to fight with the Kagejyus. It was an all out war.

* * *

While Takuya ran, a figure came flying at him, "WHOA!" Takuya parried the figure. The figure turned out to be Fem Shinkenred. Fem Shinkenred slashed at Takuya with the Rekka Daizanto while Takuya parried with his Rekka Daizanto. "Why do you always go after me!" Takuya cried out.

"I have my reasons." Fem Shinkenred said coldly and pushed Takuya back. Takuya tried to run but Fem Shinkenred kicked her Rekka Daizanto up into a swing at Takuya. Takuya flipped to dodge the blow but Fem Shinkenred wasn't letting him go. She summoned the Mogyu Bazooka and fired at Takuya.

Takuya blocked himself with the Rekka Daizanto, "That's not going to work again!" Takuya exclaimed. Takuya was about to bash Fem Shinkenred away, but then he saw something coming. "GET DOWN!" Takuya instead grabbed Fem Shinkenred and pushed her down to dodge a Gedou Kaen No Mai.

Gedou Shinkenred flew down.

Fem Shinkenred was surprised to see Gedou Shinkenred then turned at Takuya. "Are you ok?" Takuya asked.

"Why did you do that?" Fem Shinkenred asked.

"Because I wanted to." Takuya sighed. "I feel like I know you."

"Well then . . . don't think so easily of me!" Fem Shinkenred swung at Takuya and Takuya jumped back.

Takuya growled and felt himself being exhausted. "I don't have much of a choice." Takuya took out the Inromaru and put the Super Disk into it.

"_SUPER DISK._"

Takuya transformed into Super Shinkenred. He stumbled and put the Inromaru onto his Shinkenmaru.

It was a three way battle between the three Shinkenreds. Who will prevail?

Well who knows but someone else was coming to battle, "ONII-SAMA!" Mariko's voice sounded.

Mariko came running and spinning the Kyoryu Disk on her Shinkenmaru, transforming it into the Kyoryumaru and her into Hyper Shinkenpink. "Hyper Shinkenpink, Shiba Mariko at your service!"

Takuya may be accused of a crime, but it is obvious he is not a fallen hero. Even with the whole world against him, there are still those who want to help Takuya. They are uniting to make sure Takuya gets out of this ok. And now, the battle nears an end.

Mariko stared at the three Shinkenreds in shock, "EH!" Mariko yelped. "Why are there so many of you? Gedou Shinkenred, a Female Shinkenred, and . . . when did you get the ability to go Super Onii-sama?"

"No time for questions Mariko. It's beginning!" Takuya said and then all three Shinkenreds and Mariko clashed blades.

This battle was only beginning, but at the same time, all over the city, Kagejyus were emerging.

Every team that were in battle now were all shocked to see the monsters just emerge. This civil war has become more than just a civil war. It's now a battle of utter survival!

* * *

Ryan growled at Nejired and Yuuto knew, that Ryan was a bloodthirsty beast now. Yuuto's vision was clear now so he could see what was going on. "I'm not going to die here just yet." Yuuto growled. "So come!"

Ryan didn't respond at first, but then he charged at Nejired. Ryan clawed at Nejired.

* * *

And a promised three parter must now have another part. Geez, does this feel like a movie arc or something? Oh well, let's see how many more chapters will be in this story arc. Probably because I wasted last chapter doing all that instead of adding all this in as well. Can't be helped, Kamen Rider Tyranno was demanding chapters so I had to rush the last one.

Oh well, enjoy this chapter as is, and I'm sorry for the cliffhangers but hopefully I can get your interests peaked! Please Review!

Oh by the way, if you want to remind me of your characters so I can give them a proper debut eventually, go ahead and do so. I'll gladly find a way to work them in.


	24. Fallen Hero Fights, Hero Shall Be Hope

I do now own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references or not.

I don't think I've had any SSA vs KR promos in a while, so let's get down with one right away.

_"We're hit!"_

**A powerful enemy**

_"What hit us?"_

_"It's . . . a dinosaur."_

_"It changed into a flying saucer!"_

**Frontier, is now in trouble**

_"WE'RE GOING DOWN!"_

**In a world where no ranger is supposed to be, that is where the trouble lies**

_"ARGH!"_

_"KENICHI!"_

**But this world is home to another type of hero**

_"What's this coin?"_

_"Ah, that's mine."_

**A masked hero . . .**

_"HENSHIN!"_

_TA TO BA, TATOBA, TATOBA!_

**Go, heroes of justice!**

**It's time for crimes to be counted**

_"Welcome to the city of Fuuto, anything I can help you with?"_

"_Yeah first I'd like to ask why I'm even here in the first place?"_

_**It's a Climax from start to finish**_

"_Ore . . . SANJOU!"_

**Tamashi Frontier will have to pass by along them to survive**

"_Oh, I wonder what world this is."_

**Against a powerful enemy, one who can change into the forms of many, many, warriors**

"_I'll make sure I eliminate everything, I will destroy everything."_

"_Not going to let you!"_

**It's going to be an adventure**

"_Hold on to your seats!"_

"_WAH I DIDN'T HOLD ON!"_

**Super Sentai Academia vs Kamen Rider, Blazing Rescue**

* * *

Kyo slashed at Ashraf with the Bloody Breaker Sword. Ashraf dodged around but alas, Kyo was faster that Ashraf had anticipated. Ashraf was slashed on the chest and he rolled backward.

Kyo drew his buster sidearm and fired at Ashraf.

"Trying to beat me in a sniping battle huh?" Ashraf taunted and flipped himself up to dodge a shot. Then Ashraf drew his own Alpha Laser and fired at Kyo.

Kyo ducked, then ran and fired at the same time. Ashraf ran as well and fired.

The two stopped, "you're not bad." Kyo chuckled.

"Too bad I'm better." Ashraf held his Alpha Laser to his helmet, "Alpha Shot."

"_ALPHA SHOT!_"

Ashraf then pointed the gun at Kyo. Kyo moved around to make sure that Ashraf didn't have a clear shot. Then Ashraf aimed at a nearby building and fired.

"You totally missed!" Kyo shouted and dashed at Ashraf while brandishing the Bloody Breaker Sword.

Ashraf smirked, "You think so huh?"

The laser that Ashraf fired bounced off a window and went for Kyo. Kyo noticed the shot coming and stopped so the shot hit the ground. But once the laser struck the ground, it bounced and hit a metal pole, and then went straight for Kyo again.

Kyo blocked with his Bloody Breaker sword and the shot bounced off his sword. Ashraf then fired more Alpha Shots at Kyo's sword and the lasers started bouncing all over the battlefield.

Kyo tried blocking them all, but eventually a few hit him since the beams refracted to create a cage around him, "ARGH!" Ashraf charged up and fired one big beam at Kyo, blasting Kyo. Kyo bounced around on the floor after getting hit.

Ashraf was about to walk away since he thought he defeated Kyo. Oh how wrong he was . . .

Kyo held the Bloody Breaker Sword and then ran his finger through the blade, "Transfusion!"

"WHAT!" Ashraf turned around to see Kyo getting ready for an attack.

Lines appeared on the Bloody Breaker Sword, as if they were veins. The Bloody Breaker Sword flash and Kyo held the sword at ready, "Bloody FINALE!" Kyo then disappeared in a blur.

Ashraf looked around to try to find Kyo, but then Ashraf was slashed, "OOF!" Ashraf was knocked around by a blur he couldn't hit. Finally, Kyo appeared in front of Ashraf.

Kyo swung his Bloody Breaker Sword and slashed Ashraf horizontally. "BLOODY RAIN!" Kyo announced.

For a few seconds, Ashraf stood frozen. Then all of a sudden, red sparks flew off of Ashraf's body creating an appearance of a hail of blood. Ashraf groaned and dropped to the floor, defeated.

"You're finished." Kyo said about to get away, but then a laser bounced off the wall to strike him. "You're not defeated yet?" Kyo turned.

Actually Ashraf wasn't done yet. Ashraf chuckled as he stood, "wow, I don't think I've ever met someone so powerful before." Ashraf then opened his changer on his wrist. "But you know, I'd like you to know that I have a few tricks up my sleeves." He held a red sword shaped key. "Prepare yourself!" There was a small key hole on his changer and he pushed the key in.

"_RED SWORD!_" The changer announced and then a red fire shaped sword appeared.

Ashraf grabbed the sword. "Neat huh?"

"Not bad, but can you defeat my Bloody Breaker Sword?" Kyo charged at Ashraf.

Ashraf parried Kyo's strike, "I can try you know." Ashraf playfully said. Then he opened his Alpha Laser and pushed '0' on it.

"_CHARGING!_" The Alpha Laser announced.

"FLAME DASH!" Ashraf announced and then his body and sword blazed up. He rammed Kyo, causing Kyo to get pushed backward.

Ashraf skid to a stop and the flames dispersed. Ashraf turned and found Kyo striking. Ashraf parried Kyo's slash but in an instant, Kyo drew the Blood Blade side arm and got ready to stab Ashraf. "Nowhere to run for you!"

Ashraf however, quickly took out a red fan shaped key and pushed it into his changer keyhole. "_RED FAN!_"

A Fiery Shaped Fan appeared in his hands and he used to shield himself from the Blood Blade. Kyo was impressed, then he kicked Ashraf backwards and jumped back a few steps. "You're quite good." Kyo complimented.

"You're not bad yourself." Ashraf returned the compliment.

Kyo then cackled, "I have never met another Fake Ranger that would make feel so excited." Kyo then got into an attack stance, "now, come on, give me the greatest rush to my blood I've ever felt!"

Ashraf gracefully moved his body and held his fan in front of him to fan himself, "if that's the way you want, then so be it!"

The two Red Fake Rangers charged at each other and clashed blades.

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 24: A Fallen Hero Fights all that are against him, The Hero shall be Hope!

Takumi continued fighting with Team Blood Rogue. Takumi was able to fend himself well despite fighting three red rangers at once.

Ryuranger tried slashing Takumi but Takumi jumped into the air and flew around, "I got you!" Takumi dove down and stabbed Ryuranger.

Ryuranger stumbled around while Ninjared jumped over. Ryuranger was ready to get back into battle, but then a pink whirlwind blew at him. Ryuranger was blown backwards away from the other three.

"Ryou!" Tyrannoranger shouted but then found a sword coming at him. He had to parry Takumi's Hawk Sword. "I never thought you would be so strong Takumi."

"Yeah well I never thought I would have to face you like this!" Takumi shouted and slashed Tyrannoranger, "but all the better, now I can finally eliminate all of you at once!"

"Like you can!" Ninjared said then cloning himself a hundred times and more. The army of Ninjareds dashed at Takumi and Takumi started picking them off one by one.

Now let's see what happened with Ryuranger. Ryuranger got up to see what exactly happened to him.

Ryuranger looked up and a pink ranger landed in front of him. A phoenix themed Dairanger, Hououranger. "What?" Ryuranger said looking at Hououranger with some surprise. "I don't know what you did to me back there, but if you don't get out of my face, I won't be responsible for what happens next!" Ryuranger swung his Star Sword at Hououranger.

Hououranger parried Ryuranger with her own Star Sword and jumped backwards.

Ryuranger decided to ignore Hououranger and decided to get back into the red ranger battle, but then Hououranger held out her palm and a flash of wind blew Ryuranger backwards away from the group.

Hououranger jumped towards Ryuranger but it didn't look like she was hostile. "Damn it woman, what do you want?" Ryuranger growled.

Hououranger walked one step forward, "don't be alarm."

Ryuranger perked his ears up when he thought that voice sounded familiar to him.

"I just want to talk."

"Tsk, there's nothing to talk about." Ryuranger scoffed.

At this moment, Takumi flew into the air again and dove down.

Ryuranger growled then jumped at Takumi. Hououranger was about to shoot another whirlwind to bring Ryuranger closer but she was too late. Ryuranger grabbed onto Takumi and brought the flying Jetman down.

Ryuranger got up ready to attack Takumi, but then Takumi slashed Ryuranger on the gut. Ryuranger let out a yell of pain.

Takumi then slashed Ryuranger a few more times, "DIE!" Takumi's swords glowed red and he slashed Ryuranger with both swords.

Ryuranger screamed and was pushed off the building, his suit dematerializing.

Tyrannoranger and the real Ninjared gasped, "RYOU!" The two yelled.

Hououranger let out a small yelp then jumped off the building after Ryuranger.

Takumi then menacingly turned to Tyrannoranger and Ninjared, "whose next?" Takumi taunted.

Tyrannoranger's fist shook, "Takumi, I was going easy on you because you were an old friend. But after what you've done . . . that is unforgivable!" Tyrannoranger let out a roar, then his chest glowed gold, "ABARE MODE!" Tyrannoranger pushed all his Dino Guts outwards and the white diamonds on his suit materialized into sharp edges.

"Hm, a Zyuranger using Dino Guts, how amusing." Takumi said, but then found a clone Ninjared hitting him from behind, "I thought I got rid of all of you!"

"You thought wrong." Ninjared growled, and 1000 more Ninjareds appeared on the battlefield. All of them started slashing at Takumi with brutality, striking Takumi till Takumi couldn't stand anymore.

Tyrannoranger then ran up and slashed Takumi with one of the Abare Mode edges. Tyrannoranger then grabbed Takumi by the neck and started bashing Takumi's chest, "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO RYOU!" Tyrannoranger shouted and threw Takumi. Tyrannoranger then held the Ryugekiken and infused the sword with Dino Guts. The Ryugekiken's blade then became more fierce in appearance, "SYAH!" Tyrannoranger slashed Takumi and Takumi dropped unconscious.

Takumi's suit dematerialized leaving out in the open.

Tyrannoranger's suit dematerialized and he walked up to Takumi.

Ninjared's suit dematerialized and his clones disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Tyrannoranger grabbed Takumi on the collar, "I'll make sure you pay for what you did to Ryou." Tyrannoranger growled, then Ninjared used a Ninja art that transported them away.

On the ground, Hououranger was holding Ryuranger, as she caught Ryuranger before he became part of the pavement. Hououranger stroked Ryuranger's face and her suit dematerialized, "Ryou." She said softly.

* * *

The Gokaigers as OOO tried slashing each other with Medaljaliburs. Mark got a cut in on Fujiwara but Mai was able to slash Mark away. Leila dashed forward and grabbed Mai then threw Mai.

Kai split into many Gatakiriba clones. "Now, finish!" Kai ditched his Medaljalibur and grabbed his OOO Scanner and scanned his belt.

"_SCANNING CHARGE!"_

The clones followed suit.

"_SCANNING CHARGE SCANNING CHARGE SCANNING CHARGE!"_

Kai crouched then jumped and the clones followed, "SEIYAH!" The clones came down in a flying side kick for all for all of them.

Leila started pounding her chest and yelled, releasing a giant shockwave that blew the Gatakiriba clones in place. Mark then flew up and started firing his Taja Spinner at the clones and then grabbed the Core Medals from the belt of one of the clones and put the Medals into his Taja Spinner.

Mark then scanned his Taja Spinner. "_KUWAGATA KAMIKIRI BATTA GIN GIN GIN GIGA SCAN!" _Electricity appeared around Mark, then he fired a giant lighting bolt at the Gatakiriba clones. The green Core Medals disappeared in the Taja Spinner so Mark switched them up with his red Core Medals. Again he scanned, "_TAKA KUJAKU CONDOR GIN GIN GIN GIGA SCAN!_" Mark's body blazed up then he rammed any clones he could find, leaving one Gatakiriba.

"My turn!" Leila scanned her belt.

_"SCANNING CHARGE!_"

Leila jumped in the air and came down with the full force of her gravity powers and smashed the ground to trap Kai in the ground. Then Leila forced Kai to come towards her using gravity. Her gauntlets and horned started to glow, then she slammed Kai.

Kai bounced backwards and then just disappeared.

"WHAT!" Leila yelped when he saw Kai just disintegrate. But, that wasn't the real Kai at all.

A Gatakiriba all of a sudden came from behind, "SEIYA!" and kicked Leila on the back after Mark landed.

"LEILA!" Mark shouted and started wondering how in the world there was one more Gatakiriba.

Kai actually used one of his clones to make a huge jump to get away from Leila's shockwave scream. At the time, Kai got into position to kick Leila on the back.

Kai landed then charged at Mark and started using the blades to strike at Mark. Mark dodged backward then grabbed the OOO Scanner, ready to scan his belt, when he heard, "_SCANNING CHARGE!_"

Mark turned around and found yellow rings appearing in front of Leila. Mai dashed forward and using the power of heat from her head, she clawed Leila, pushing Leila back.

Then Fujiwara's leg pushed himself with liquid as he used a scanning charge as well. He flung his whips at Leila.

"LEILA!" Mark shouted and then flew in front of Leila, getting wrapped by the whips instead. Mark screamed as he got shocked.

Fujiwara's octopus legs then formed a drill and he came down on Mark, hitting Mark away.

Mark crashed on the ground and bounced a few times, before turning back into Gokaired.

"ONII-CHAN!" Leila screamed and transformed back into Gokaipink to run to Mark. "Onii-chan, Onii-chan!"

"I'm ok, I'm ok!" Mark got back up quickly.

The two siblings stood close to each other as Fujiwara, Mai, and Kai surrounded them.

"These odds don't look good do they Leila?" Mark asked.

"Nope, they don't," Leila shook her head.

"But, it just makes thins more exciting right?" Mark chuckled.

"That's where you're right." Leila nodded.

The two then jumped in the air and kicked Kai towards Mai and Fujiwara.

Mark and Leila opened up their GokaiGuns and GokaiSabers. A Gokaired and Karured key flew out to Mark's weapons while a Gokaipink and Karupink key flew out to Leila's weapons.

The two closed their weapons and landed, "_FINAL WAVE!_"

Mark and Leila aimed their guns at the three other Gokaigers.

Fujiwara, Mai, and Kai all reverted back into Gokaigers and also prepared for a Final Wave, "_FINAL WAVE!_" The three quickly fired their GokaiGuns.

Mark and Leila fired their Gokai bullets. The bullets somehow withstood the combined might of the three bullets from Fujiwara, Mai, and Kai. Then Mark swung his sword, "SYAH!"

Leila made a small jump and also swung her sword, "TYAH!"

A red sonic boom and a pink sonic boom flew out and impacted against their respective owner's bullet. The attacks accelerated towards the other three Gokaigers.

Fujiwara, Mai, and Kai held their Final Waved GokaiSabers and used that to block the waves from Mark and Leila. Despite the effort, Mark and Leila's Final Waves won and blasted Fujiwara, Mai, and Kai.

* * *

Gedou Shinkenred and Takuya clashed blades against each other. The blades slid against each other, creating sparks. Both tried to cut the other but missed by an inch. Takuya jumped back and held his Super Shinkenmaru behind him to block an attack coming from Fem Shinkenred.

Gedou Shinkenred tried getting to Takuya, but Mariko's Kyoryumaru came whipping. Gedou Shinkenred stopped on his tracks to dodge the whip blade.

Takuya tried getting away from Fem Shinkenred but she gave chase.

Mariko clashed blades with Gedou Shinkenred. Once Gedou Shinkenred parried, the Kyoryumaru extended behind Gedou Shinkenred and bit Gedou Shinkenred. Gedou Shinkenred let out a small groan then grabbed Mariko on the neck.

Mariko used this opportunity to get some strikes in and kept slashing Gedou Shinkenred. Gedou Shinkenred kept flinching but eventually threw Mariko towards Takuya.

Takuya ducked to dodge his sister and Mariko ended up falling onto Fem Shinkenred.

Takuya ran towards Gedou Shinkenred and the two clashed blades again.

Mariko got off of Fem Shinkenred and was about to run after Takuya and Gedou Shinkenred but found Fem Shinkenred following next to her. She figured that she should do her brother a favor and fend off Fem Shinkenred while he took care of Gedou Shinkenred.

Mariko stopped in her tracks then swung her Kyoryumaru at Fem Shinkenred.

Fem Shinkenred ducked to dodge and summoned the Mougyu Bazooka to fire at Mariko

Mariko swung her Kyoryumaru around to deflect the shots and the two girls stood face to face.

"Do not interfere, this is none of your business." Fem Shinkenred said to Mariko.

"Hey, my brother is my business." Mariko pointed her Kyoryumaru at Fem Shinkenred. "Now tell me, what do you want with my brother?"

"Like I said, that is none of your business!" Fem Shinkenred then opened up her buckle to take out a red disk with the Kanji for Shiba and put the disk onto her Shinkenmaru. She spun the disk on her Shinkenmaru and the sword blazed up. She charged at Mariko.

Mariko dodged a flaming slash and struck at Fem Shinkenred. Fem Shinkenred clashed against Mariko's blade then jumped in the air and fired the Mougyu Bazooka. Mariko jumped backwards to dodge the shots.

The two girls were up and at them, clashing blades and using long range attacks against each other.

Mariko swung her Kyoryumaru at Fem Shinkenred but Fem Shinkenred jumped in the air and landed in front of Mariko. Then she jammed the Mougyu Bazooka at Mariko's stomach, "say good bye." Fem Shinkenred opened fire at Mariko's stomach.

Mariko screamed when she was hit, but that was not the end of her plight. Fem Shinkenred swung her blazing sword, striking Mariko on the chest. Sparks flew off of Mariko and she dropped to the floor.

"You shouldn't have interfered." Fem Shinkenred said in a low voice. She was about to walk to Takuya's battle, when Mariko's hand grabbed Fem Shinkenred's leg, "What!" Fem Shinkenred looked down.

Mariko giggled, "your guard's down!" Mariko said happily then pushed herself off the ground and swung her Kyoryumaru while she was in the air, hitting the Mougyu Bazooka off of Fem Shinkenred's hands.

Mariko back there allowed Fem Shinkenred to get a few hits in so Mariko could get a clear shot in actually damaging Fem Shinkenred.

Mariko then slashed Fem Shinkenred on the chest and Fem Shinkenred stumbled back. Mariko swung the Kyoryumaru around at Fem Shinkenred, striking Fem Shinkenred with the whip like blade. Fem Shinkenred was able to parry a few strikes from the Kyoryumaru but alas, the Kyoryumaru was too fast for her and struck her on the chest. Fem Shinkenred was blown away and she dropped to the floor.

Mariko rushed up to see if the Fem Shinkenred was still hostile. Fem Shinkenred got up, her suit dematerializing, leaving Kaori Shiba open to the world. Mariko's eyes widened in shock when she saw Kaori, "what . . . what . . . WHAT?" Mariko yelped. Her hand shook as she pointed at Kaori. Mariko's suit dematerialized. "You . . . you're . . . you're Kaori Ba-chan (aunt)!"

Kaori blushed and yelled, "Don't call me Ba-chan! I'm not that much older than you, you know."

"Wait a minute, why are you attacking Nii-sama?" Mariko asked, "you used to play with us when we were little, why would you even think Nii-sama is evil?"

"I don't." Kaori pouted, "I just hate it if my groom is going te be weak and can't beat me in battle."

Mariko nodded trying to digest what Kaori said, and then picked out one word that really, really surprised her. Mariko opened her mouth in shock and her throat let out a really high pitched squeak, "GROOM!" She finally shouted, "what do you mean groom! EW! You're Ba-chan-"

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME BA-CHAN!"

"And you want to marry my brother?" Mariko looked at Kaori weirdly.

"Hey we're not even related." Kaori retorted. "Shiba Takeru, your great grandfather, may have been the son of Shiba Kaoru, who I descended from, but he was adopted by her, meaning there's a little problem with the Shiba Clan right now."

"And what's that?" Mariko asked.

"The fact that the Shiba Clan right now isn't being led by one from the Shiba Bloodline." Kaori explained. "That is why . . . I have to become his bride so the Shiba Clan will be able to obtain its former glory once again."

Mariko still stared at Kaori weirdly, "so why are you trying to kill Nii-sama then?"

"I don't want to be betrothed to a man who can't best me in battle." Kaori replied.

Mariko nodded her head for a few minutes, and then went, "WHA!" Again, she picked out one word and focused on that, "you're betrothed to Nii-sama?"

"This has been an idea proposed by the previous Shiba Head and my family." Kaori nodded. "There's no way I'm going to agree unless that boy can prove that he's worthy of me." Kaori said blushing.

"You are . . ." Mariko stuttered, "really fine with this?"

Kaori kept blushing and just gave Mariko a look and looked away.

Then both girls heard Takuya scream.

"NII-SAMA!" Mariko looked towards Takuya and Gedou Shinkenred's battle.

Though Takuya was now powered up by the Inromaru, he still took a lot of damage during the day so he was now exhausted. Takuya dropped onto his knees and quickly tried his best to get up.

"Taku-chan!" Kaori said worryingly.

Mariko took out her Shodophone and was about to transform, when all of a sudden, a dark blast came towards her.

"WATCH OUT!" Kaori pushed Mariko and the two dropped backwards while the blast missed and struck the ground.

Mariko looked towards where the blast came from, and from there she saw, "YAMI!"

"The one and only." Yami said bowing.

"Damn it, what are you doing here!" Mariko yelled.

Yami looked at Mariko, then his monster mouth contorted into a smirk, "the whole entire city is going crazy, what do you think is going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Mariko asked.

"Look around." Yami said and both Mariko and Kaori looked. "The shadows, don't you think something is weird about them?"

All the shadows around the area were just moving around.

"All this fighting, and at the same time, a great evil is ready to arise." Yami said his eyes widening. "Now I'll join in, just so I can kill the Shiba Clan!"

At the same time, both Gedou Shinkenred and Takuya continued clashing blades at each other, but nothing was getting through to either because both were evenly matched. However, Takuya showed signs of fatigue as his movements weren't as smooth as usual.

Gedou Shinkenred then jumped into a gap and he disappeared.

"What?" Takuya looked around, but was then slashed by a blur.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" A red ranger's voice sounded. A car themed red ranger appeared holding a sword. "You now face Red Racer, Jack Ryder!"

Takuya panted heavily, "shit." And then he was hit on the back by a white sword.

A white tiger ranger with a chest shield swung his tiger sword, "no running, you'll be defeated by Kibaranger, Tony Callaway."

Takuya tried to get his balance but then he was hit by a green laser and a green ranger with a golden chest shield cam jumping over and cut Takuya with a dagger.

"Dragonranger, Kazan Hirano, ready to fight." The green ranger said.

Takuya was letting out heavy groans, "shit, shit, shit . . . SHIT!" _I'm going to die, I'm going to die!_

Right behind Takuya, Ohred, Sai was walking forward holding the Star Riser and coming toward Takuya.

"Four against one." Jack said cracking his neck, "I like these odds."

Takuya struggled to keep standing.

Then the four rangers around Takuya charged.

Tony and Jack tried to slash Takuya.

Takuya braced for impact, but then a blade came in front of him to block for Takuya, "all of you stop it!" Sai shouted.

Every one was surprised to see Sai helping Takuya.

Sai then smashed Tony and Jack's blade away and parried an attack from Kazan. "All of you need to stop it. You've been at Saburo Yatsude for a long time now, how can any of you even think Takuya would go Gedou?"

"There's no one else that's Shinkenred, and quite frankly, I don't know Takuya that well personally so I have nothing to say about that." Kazan said. He kicked Sai.

"Then so be it, we'll fight!" Sai shouted swinging his Rapier.

Then all of a sudden, monsters emerged from the shadows, all of them themed after something different. One thing for sure what these were, they were Kagejyus.

"Whoa what the!" Jack yelped looking around, "where did all these monsters come from!"

Takuya looked around and noticed just how sour this has gotten. "What are these things?" Then he looked towards Kaori and Mariko's direction. "Mariko, Kaori Ba-chan!" Takuya shouted, recognizing Kaori from the day before. Then Takuya was slashed by Kazan as Sai got distracted by the sudden appearance of the Kagejyus.

"You're the one who summoned these monsters aren't you!" Kazan shouted and slashed Takuya again.

Takuya screamed as sparks flew off his body.

"DAMN IT STOP IT!" Sai shouted and ran up to protect Takuya. "Can't you see there are monsters around!" Sai slashed Kazan and Kazan struck back. Tony came from the side ready to stab Sai with Byakkoshinken but Sai jumped and slashed Tony on the shield.

Takuya's wings emerged, surprising Jack who was about to go in for a fast attack, and then Takuya flew towards Mariko and Kaori.

"DIE!" Yami swung his sword, ready to cut Mariko down to size.

Mariko braced for impact and Kaori was unable to lift her Shodophone in time.

Takuya flew behind the two and grabbed them. His wings then covered the two blocking the girls from Yami's dark attack.

Takuya felt the impact and his helmet flew off his face, leaving him wide open.

"Nii-sama!" Mariko shouted in worry.

"Taku-chan!" Kaori yelped.

Takuya panted heavily, "damn it, this is getting too much." Takuya said.

"Oh ho?" Yami chuckled, "you've come to play Takuya."

Takuya growled violently but he was having trouble standing up now.

"So it seems, I can finally eliminate the Shiba Clan, once and for all!" Yami prepared for another attack while Sai, Kazan, Tony, and Jack all fended off Kagejyu and each other.

Kaori growled, "damn it, I won't let my future husband die!" She blurted out at a moment when Takuya was too tired to listen. Kaori grabbed Takuya's buckle and opened it up. Mariko reached into her pockets.

"Whoa what are you doing!" Kaori's action gotTakuya's attention.

Kaori pulled out a white disk and put it into the Inromaru.

"_SOU (TWIN) DISK!_"

A second Shinkenmaru appeared in Takuya's other hand and Mariko pulled out the Kyoryu Disk. Mariko slipped the disk into the second Shinkenmaru and spun the disk. The Shinkenmaru turned into the Kyoryumaru.

"Mariko?" Takuya wondered what was going on, but then all of a sudden his body blazed up. Takuya screamed in pain.

Yami's attack flew at Takuya but the flames dispersed Yami's attack. "Ooh?" Yami wondered what was going on, "is he killing himself."

The flames then dispersed and Takuya's body started glowing. The Shinkenred helmet reappeared on Takuya's head. The white robe of Super Shinkenred then obtained a second red layer on top. The ends of the robe extended out, creating an ethereal appearance. The shoulders of the robe became longer.

Shinkenred, wearing a red and white robe, now what is this form called?

"WHAT!" Yami yelped when he saw the new form Takuya was in.

Mariko and Kaori gasped in awe at Takuya's now ethereal appearance.

Takuya's body rejuvenated and he felt better than before. By instinct, Takuya was ready for battle, "Ultimate Shinkenred, Shiba Takuya!"

Kazan, Tony, and Jack all stopped their attacks and realized, "aw crap, he's gotten an even bigger power up!" Jack shouted.

At this very moment, a whip extended to the gap where Gedou Shinkenred escaped into. All of a sudden, Gedou Shinkenred was pulled out by that whip.

Everyone looked up to see Akaranger holding the whip, and all were surprised to see Akaranger.

"HE'S ALIVE?" Mariko yelped.

Everyone knew the story of Akaranger's sacrifice to give the world another chance at living, every one knew about the rumors of Akaranger running around, but as of now, a lot of people from all over the city saw Akaranger.

* * *

Saiga, Natsume, Hayato, and Kaito stopped their fight to see Akaranger, "whoa." Saiga said in awe.

"Amazing." Natsume gasped.

Rowen tilted his head in surprise, "holy crap, he's . . . he's a live."

* * *

Every one in the city paused their fight to see Akaranger.

Naturally though, Mark and Leila have no idea the significance of Akaranger's appearance, but that didn't stop every one else from acting surprised.

* * *

Akaranger threw Gedou Shinkenred in the air and then jumped into the air. Akaranger grabbed Gedou Shinkenred, "Every one, stop your senseless fighting!" Akaranger shouted and held Gedou Shinkenred for the world to see, "this is the enemy you are looking for, not Shiba Takuya!"

At this moment, a flying Kagejyu was attempting to strike Akaranger.

Takuya took this time to react. He slashed Yami once with the Kyoryumaru so Yami would need time to recover before acting again, and Takuya flew up.

Akaranger threw Gedou Shinkenred at Takuya and Takuya slashed Gedou Shinkenred towards the ground.

"This is the Takuya that all of you have been chasing this whole time!" Akaranger continued, "you've all been tricked, he has not gone rogue!"

Every one around the city all gasped in shock.

"Now, every one, protect the city against the incoming threat!" Akaranger said while landing on top of a building.

At this very moment, Kagejyus appeared all over the city. Every one prepared for the fight of their lives.

* * *

Back at the Academy, Rayo woke up because he had a quick vision of Mariko getting defeated by Yami. "Mariko!" Rayo opened his eyes and quickly got on his Sky Hoki to fly towards battle.

Inside the Academy, Hiro woke up because he too got a dream where Mariko got killed. "I got to get going!" Hiro then ran for it, running out of the Academy ignoring anyone he came across, that was until he crashed into a Kagejyu. "Huh?"

The Kagejyu turned to look at Hiro.

Hiro let out one yelp, "EEK!" Hiro then used his Wing Trigger and transformed right away and slashed the Kagejyu with the Rocket Dagger. Hiro then found more Kagejyus blocking his way and he kept slashing them. Hiro slashed a Neji Phantom without realizing it.

Eventually Hiro came to Ryan who was slashing Nejired rapidly. Hiro ignored that fight, thinking that it was a heroic ranger defeating a villainous ranger so he left them to their business. Hiro activated a switch on his Rocket Dagger and he flew towards where he thought Mariko was.

* * *

Kazan, Tony, Sai, and Jack started fending off the Kagejyus as best they could. The monsters were just endless, wave after wave, after wave.

Takuya's attack against Yami gave Mariko and Kaori enough time to prepare a Henshin, "IPPITSU SOJO!"

Yami was really surprised to see a Female Shinkenred in front of him, "what the heck?" Yami said parrying an attack from both Mariko and Kaori, "why are you . . . who are you?" He asked Kaori.

"Shinkenred, Shiba Kaori." Kaori said then slashed Yami.

"Shiba . . . SHIBA!" Yami shouted in shock and was slashed by Mariko. Yami rolled backwards, "why is there . . . why is there another Shiba!" Again, Yami surely has no idea about the history of the Shiba Clan.

"Hm, so is this the guy who killed Cousin Araki?" Kaori asked. "He sure fits the description."

Yami got up and he chuckled, "oh well, one more Shiba won't do much damage, it's time for you to die!"

Gedou Shinkenred and Takuya flew at each other, clashing swords with each other. At the same time, the fight between the two destroyed many Kagejyus around them. Some Kagejyus turned into dust and formed into even bigger looking Kagejyus with tentacles all over their bodies.

* * *

One of these type of Kagejyus were throwing Team Fang and Kaito around the battle.

Rowen dashed at the Kagejyu and tried cutting it, but was whacked away by a huge tentacle of the monster's.

Saiga was getting beat by the blasts from the Kagejyu. Saiga was still recovering from his battle with Tyrannoranger from a few days back, so naturally he's not at full strength right now. Natsume held Saiga, "Saiga, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, we can keep fighting." Saiga said, but then both he and Natsume were blasted by a beam from the Kagejyu.

"Saiga, Natsume!" Hayato shouted in worry. He ran up to the two, "you ok?"

The Kagejyu whacked Kaito and Rowen away and got ready to blast Team Fang.

The Kagejyu fired a beam and Saiga braced for impact.

However a red shield was flying by and blocked the beam. Saiga looked at the shield in surprise, "is that . . . the Styriser?" Saiga asked then looked up.

A black ranger with a brown cloak around his body was standing around. It seems that he was the one who threw the Styriser towards Saiga.

Saiga recognized the type of ranger this was, "Abareblack?" Saiga wondered. Then he grabbed the Styriser. Saiga looked up at Abareblack, and Abareblack just simply jumped away, as if saying it was ok for Saiga to use the Styriser.

"But wait a minute, how am I supposed to activate this?" Saiga asked.

History said that the Styriser's power only activates when it is given energy by two other rangers, Abareblue and Abareyellow. However neither of them was nearby. So how will Saiga activate the Styriser?

"Saiga, let me give you my power." Natsume said, since she's read the history books.

"You can use that, with our power." Hayato said.

"You two." Saiga gasped.

"So come on." Natsume said. Natsume and Hayato stood at the sides of Saiga, "Let's go!" Natsume and Hayato roared and their Dino Guts appeared. They transferred their Dino Guts into the Styriser.

Saiga felt the energy flowing into his body. His suit started to change. The white diamonds became blue and gold. Horns appeared on his helmet and he obtained shoulder pads.

Natsume and Hayato dropped backwards as they felt their energy drained, while Saiga felt the power overflowing. Saiga then spoke in a deep voice, "Abaremax." A blade extended out of the Styriser. "En garde."

* * *

Takuya felt the power of the Kagejyu as it blasted at him. Gedou Shinkenred too had to dodge the Kagejyu. Eventually, Takuya felt that he had to end the battle with the Kagejyu as quickly as possible. Takuya opened his belt buckle and pulled out the disk that Kinta handed him, the Memory Disk.

Takuya inserted the disk into his Super Shinkenmaru. "_KIOKU DISK!"_ The Inromaru announced.

The Super Shinkenmaru glowed and images of various people appeared behind Takuya. At first glance, this seemed superficial, but once one paid attention, it was apparent that these people were the previous lords of the Shiba Clan. All of them turned to face the Kagejyu.

All of them then went in for an attack, transforming into Shinkenred. The first head Shiba Retsudo, the second head Shiba Resshin, the third head Shiba Iori, the fourth head Shiba Sakuya, the fifth head Shiba Yukiyasu, the sixth head Shiba Koshinari, the seventh head Shiba Atsuhide, the eighth head Shiba Katsunoshin, the ninth head Shiba Akisugu, and tenth head Shiba Aritsugu, the eleventh head Shiba Arishige, the twelveth head Shiba Morinobu, the thirteenth head Shiba Seisuke, the fourteenth head Shiba Akira, the fifteenth head Shiba Koichiro, the sixteenth head Shiba Yojiro, the seventeenth head Shiba Masataka, and now finally the generation where the Shiba Clan started to be a little different. The eighteenth head, Shiba Kaoru, transformed into Super Shinkenred and struck the Kagejyu. The nineteenth head, the adopted Kagemusha Shiba Takeru, transformed into Hyper Shinkenred and stuck the Kagejyu. Then the twentieth head Shiba Takeshi rushed up and transformed into Super Shinkenred to strike the Kagejyu. The twenty first head, Takuya's father, Shiba Araki, appeared and transformed into Hyper Shinkenred and slashed the Kagejyu.

Finally, the current head, Shiba Takuya. Shiba Takuya combined his two swords into one giant sword known as the, "Shin Daizanto!" and he swung the sword, cutting the Kagejyu in two.

The Kagejyu exploded.

At this very moment, Gedou Shinkenred prepared his Engines, "time for a battle." He coldly said ready to enlarge his Engines.

At the same time, Mariko and Kaori were getting thrown around. Kazan, Tony, Sai, and Jack weren't doing much better against their enemies.

Mariko was thrown at a wall and Yami got ready for the finishing blow, "DIE!" Yami shouted.

"NOT GOING TO LET YOU!" Rayo as Magired shouted and jumped down to block for Mariko. "Mariko, you ok?"

"Rayo!" Mariko shouted happily.

Rayo pushed Yami back and slashed Yami with the Magistick sword.

"Leave boy, I have no business with you." Yami said looking at the boy he once thought held the Red Soul.

"No." Rayo said but then a Kagejyu's tentacle came up to slam Rayo, "WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"This battle is bigger than you thought!" Yami shouted slashing a dark blast at Rayo.

Rayo dropped and Yami went back at clashing blades with Mariko. Kaori tried helping, but Yami was bent on killing Mariko first.

Hiro jumped out and slashed Yami, "let go of her!" Hiro shouted. "Mariko, are you ok?"

"Wow, you made a pretty cool entrance." Mariko remarked.

Hiro blushed, "thanks." But then he got cut by Yami.

Yami grabbed Hiro and threw Hiro away. "I have no business with you!" Yami then slashed at Mariko. Mariko parried but Yami then jammed his fist at her guts.

Mariko kept getting hit over and over again. Yami then kicked Mariko away. Mariko's suit dematerialized.

"Now, you die right here right now, Shiba Mariko." Yami got ready to swing the finishing blow.

The ground below Yami opened up and shot a flame stream at him.

"WHAT!" Yami jumped backwards to dodge the flames. Yami looked around to see who attacked him, and found the brown cloaked black ranger, Abareblack.

Mariko was surprised to see Abareblack. "It . . . it can't be."

Kazan, Tony, Sai, and Jack were hit towards Abareblack's direction by random Kagejyus.

Mariko however had tears running down her eyes, "it can't be you, it can't be," her mind flashbacked to an event long ago, her meeting her teammates, Daiki, and a boy in black. She appeared to have an extremely close relationship with the boy in black, but then she flashbacked to Abareblack getting a blade piercing his chest while flames engulfed the area. "Ashe . . . is that you?" Mariko cried to herself.

Abareblack swung his Dino Thruster Rapier while Kazan, Tony, Sai, and Jack stood by Abareblack's side.

Rayo and Hiro both wondered why Mariko was getting so worked up about Abareblack, but she didn't seem to be moving from her spot. They both got ready to grab her away, but Kaori rushed out to move Mariko away from a Kagejyu attack.

"Whoa, what's with this set up?" Jack asked wondering how did he end up teaming up in a five man team of Dragonranger, Kibaranger, Ohred, Red Racer (himself), and Abareblack.

Yami chuckled while more powerful Kagejyus appeared. "How interesting this battle will become, "COME ALL OF YOU! I'll kill you all!"

* * *

At this time, Team Xtreme and Skull ran into some trouble with the Weather Dopant. "Lookie here, looks like I can eliminate all of you at once!" The Weather Dopant got ready to attack, but then a red beam shot him. "WHO!"

To the side, a warrior stood, a warrior that shouldn't exist in this world.

"It can't be . . . Kamen Rider Birth." The Weather Dopant said in shock.

"A Kamen Rider, here?" Leo said, "How's that possible!"

"Why is a Kamen Rider here, you shouldn't even be able to stay in that form!" The Weather Dopant fired a large fireball at Birth.

Birth dodged the fireball then used a cell medal on his belt.

"_DRILL ARM!_"

A drill appeared on Birth's arm and he drilled the Weather Dopant.

The Weather Dopant flew backwards then fired lightning bolts at Birth.

Birth rolled behind some debris to dodge the lightning. Purple coins appeared around the area. Birth jumped out, revealing a different warrior, this time Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra combo.

"WHAT!" The Weather Dopant shouted in shock. How did Birth change into Putotyra? "You're not . . . You're one of those Gokaigers aren't you!" He remembered the day when he fought Mark, how Mark all of a sudden changed into Kamen Rider OOO Tajador Combo.

Putotyra smashed the ground and grabbed a purple axe known as the Medagaburyu. Putotyra slashed the Weather Dopant.

Ken looked up to see a navy and silver drill ship floating right above them. "That's the Goujyujin isn't it?" He said to himself, "So, that's how it is." Ken nodded in understanding while looking at Putotyra. "Interesting."

And so it begins, the war has ended but now every one must fight off the threat of the Kagejyus and villains that have appeared. What will happen? Only time will tell, so until Next Time . . .

With this, another chapter ends.

* * *

Sorry for the end again. Looks like I have way too much ideas to go through so for now, here's chapter 24. The battle continues next chapter.


	25. Final Strike, Let's begin the Finish!

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references whether it be intentional or not.

* * *

While team Skull and team Xtreme fought each other, a man in black stood on top of a building, watching Sokichi fight. "Wolzard . . ." The man growled softly.

A man in silver was leaning on a pipe nearby, "So is that the man Jak?" The man asked the man in black whose name is Jak. "Wolzard?"

"The very one." Jak grinned.

"Well I guess no matter what the evil Wolzard can never be kept down." The man in silver remarked.

"You thought right Hyde." Jak said to the man whose name is Hyde.

Sitting on a box was a woman in pink, "so what do you want to do then Jak?"

"That's easy Gloria, I want to bring my master back." Jak started to chuckle.

"Don't get so full of yourself and start acting like you're the leader." Hyde retorted standing up, "but this seems like an interesting thing to do." Hyde then grinned, "looks like we got a new task Eclipse Hunters . . ." All three then grinned maniacally.

Down on the ground, team Skull and team Xtreme were really started to get exhausted as each side kept trading blows.

"Just how much more of this can we take?" Shinji asked Leo.

"Just keep fighting till Takuya can at least escape the city." Leo panted.

"Just how long can we hold up Nii-san?" Tendou asked Sokichi.

Sokichi sighed, "just keep going."

The six prepared for another battle but then all of a sudden, a loud voice boomed and every one looked towards the direction.

A red ranger with a cape was holding a whip which was wrapped around Gedou Shinkenred.

"Is that . . . Takuya?" Leo asked.

Akaranger's voice shouted for all rangers to look at the true culprit then as a flying monster was flying at him, Akaranger threw Gedou Shinkenred for Ultimate Shinkenred to strike down so Akaranger could land on a building and fend off that flying monster.

"Who was that?" Rynn asked as both Team Skull and Xtreme don't really have an idea what's so special about Akaranger.

"If anything, right now it's proven that there's two Shinkenreds running around." Ken said pushing his visor as if pushing up his glasses. "The one with the around his body instead of the white is Gedou Shinkenred. Therefore meaning . . ." Ken looked straight ahead, "Takuya is innocent."

"Hm . . ." Sokichi sighed and sheathed his sword. "Looks like our going after Takuya was pointless."

"And we ended up fighting our own allies." Rynn sighed putting her D-Smashers away.

Leo smiled under his helmet, "hey at least we were able to show each other how strong we all are!" Leo said excitedly.

Sokichi smirked, "well you showed you're pretty strong." Sokichi chuckled, "who knew that youngsters like you people could handle us."

"Hey don't speak as if you're an old man, you're not that much older." Leo said.

"_Oh then, are all of you strong enough to survive against me?_" A voice sounded . . .

"_WEATHER!_" IT'S THE WEATHER DOPANT.

A large fireball shot out at the two groups. "WATCH OUT!" Shinji shouted and everyone rolled away.

Weather Dopant then came flying and smashed both sides.

"Damn it, why's a Dopant here!" Tendou growled and drew his Gosei Blaster. He fired at the Dopant but the Weather Dopant only deflected the shot.

"Oh didn't you know?" The Weather Dopant asked, "I fled to this world so those three followed me!" The Dopant pointed at team Xtreme.

"So you're the reason they went missing!" Rynn drew her D-Smashers and opened fire at the Weather Dopant.

The Weather Dopant flew around the shots then fired a large lightning bolt at team Skull.

"NEE-SAN!" Shinji shouted then fired his D-Revolver at the Weather Dopant. "HOW DARE YOU!"

The Weather Dopant simply swung his arms around to constantly bash away the bullets that came flying at him. The Weather Dopant then threw an ice wave at Shinji.

Shinji was blown by a blizzard.

Ken fired blasts from his Magilamp buster but the Weather Dopant simply reflected the shots back.

Weather Dopant landed and then fired out large streams of lighting blasting both teams.

"Well, well, well, it looks like I can finish all of you right now." The Dopant chuckled, "now . . . DIE!"

"_BREAST CANNON!_"

The Weather Dopant prepared for another attack, but then a red beam blasted the Dopant.

_(Insert Reverse/RE:BIRTH)_

"WHAT!" The Dopant turned around to see what hit him, and standing a few feet away was a black and green warrior, Kamen Rider Birth. "WHAT!"

Birth walked a little bit forward with a breast cannon stuck on his chest.

Team Skull and Xtreme were surprised to see a Kamen Rider standing around. "WHA-" Tendou yelped.

"HEE-" Rynn gulped.

"Huh?" Sokichi said in surprise.

"EHH!" Shinji squeaked.

"A Kamen Rider, here?" Leo asked, "HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE?"

"How can you even stay in Rider form in this world!" The Dopant shouted and fired a large fireball at Birth.

Birth rolled then took out a Cell Medal and used it on his belt. He twisted a dial and a pop sound sounded, "_DRILL ARM!_" A drill appeared on Birth's right arm. Birth then drilled the Dopant.

The Dopant flew backwards then fired more fireballs at Birth. Birth used another Cell Medal.

"_CUTTER WING!_" Red wings appeared on Birth's back and he took to the sky to dodge the fireball. Then Birth flew at the Weather Dopant slashing the Dopant with the wings.

The Dopant growled then summoned sharp lightning bolts around his body. He started throwing them at Birth.

Birth used another Cell Medal, "_CATEPILLAR LEG!" _Crawlers appeared all over Birth's legs then Birth flew at the Dopant, bashing the bolts and kicking the Dopant with the Caterpillar Legs. Birth kept using Cell Medals. "_CRANE ARM!_" Then a new item appeared on top of the Drill Arm. Birth obtained the ability to extend his Drill with a wire and drilled the Dopant with the Drill. The Dopant threw a huge fireball at Birth. Birth used one more Cell Medal, "_SHOVEL ARM!_" A giant shovel appeared over Birth's left arm, completing a powerful armor mode for Birth, BIRTHDAY!

(_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!)_

Birth flew around constantly attacking the Dopant on and on with every weapon around the body. The Dopant was getting thrown around, then the Dopant fired a huge wave of lightning around the area. Team Skull and Xtreme rolled away to dodge while Birth flew behind a piece of Debris to dodge.

Purple coins appeared over the area and then a new purple warrior jumped out, Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra combo.

"WHAT!" The Weather Dopant then flashbacked to the time he fought Mark.

_"GOKAI CHANGE!" Mark announced then used the key on his Mobirate._

_ "KAAAMEN RIDER OOO!" Mark then transformed into Kamen Rider OOO Tajador Combo._

"You . . . you're one of those Gokaigers aren't you!" The Dopant pointed at Putotyra.

Putotyra punched the ground and pulled out a purple axe known as the Medagaburyu, "yeah, you thought right." Putotyra said nodding then charged at the Dopant and slashed the Dopant with the Medagaburyu.

_Putotyra_

_Putotyrannosaurus!_

_Putotyra_

_Putotyrannosaurus!_

"Gokaisilver." Ken said nodding after he looked up to see a navy and silver drill ship known as the Goujyudrill floating in the sky.

_(HAPPY BIRTH GOKAISILVER!)_

_There's enough needed power to become stronger._

_The CHARGE should be used, it's important. (YOU, BY YOURSELF!)_

_Be sure to give it your all in brandishing fear. (A MISTAKE) _

_Some people pray that it's just a mere EGOIST. (PROBABLY)_

Gokaisilver as Putotyra continued slashing the Dopant with the Medagaburyu then fed the Medagaburyu three Cell Medals. He then pushed the mouth of the Medagaburyu to 'chomp' on the Cell Medals. "_PUTOTYRANO HISSATSU!_" The Medagaburyu announced.

_At that moment, be swallowed by the (DARK SIDE)_

_(IT'S A DANGEROUS DESIRE)_

Gokaisilver flipped the Medagaburyu in a Bazooka Formation then fired a swirling purple beam at the Weather Dopant.

_POWER TO TEARE! THE STRENGTH OF THE HEART! WHEN IT'S ALREADY BEEN TRIED!_

The Weather Dopant created an ice wall around him to block the beam but the swirling blast hit the Dopant.

_(THE DESTROYER TURNS INTO THE GUARDIAN)_

_By desire, take CONTROL!_

Gokaisilver then used the OOO Scanner on his belt. _"SCANNING CHARGE!_"

_POWER TO TEARER I expose it! The power continued from ancient times._

_If I wore that Body._

_(EAT OR BE EATEN BY IT, THAT'S THE MISSION.)_

Gokaisilver's Putotyra shoulders extended out a large stingers at the Dopant, getting the Dopant on the shoulders. Then Putotyra's wings extended and flapped, trapping the Dopant in ice. The Dopant melted himself out of the ice, but was then whacked by Putotyra's tail.

_POWER TO TEARER!_

_Putotyra, Putotyrannosaurus!_

The Dopant rolled on the ground tired out. The Dopant however refused to die and continued throwing fireballs at Gokaisilver.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" Gokaisilver announced and rolled away to dodge from the fireballs. Gokaisilver held an item known as the Gokaicellular and put a Ranger Key in figure form into the item.

Gokaisilver pushed a button. In a green flash, Putotyra's body transformed into a green Past Kodenranger, Kodenhero! Kodenhero was very much similar in appearance to Kodenfire but with a Wyvern Theme and only the Kodenbuster as a sidearm. The Changer on Kodenhero was only the Brace on Ryan's Kodenchangers but green.

Gokaisilver as Kodenhero rolled up to the Dopant and drew a giant Golden Double Sided Blade known as the Wyvern Double Saber. Gokaisilver slashed the Dopant multiple times with the Wyvern Double Saber from both sides of the weapon. Gokaisilver spun the weapon around, creating a tornado that blew the Dopant high into the sky.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" Kodenhero in a golden flash transformed into a golden Kodenranger, Kodengold. Gokaisilver as Kodengold then flew high into the sky with a spear and started stabbing the Weather Dopant on and on with the Eagle Spear. Kodengold kicked the Dopant towards the ground. "GOKAI CHANGE!" Kodengold changed into a Black Kageranger known as Kageakuma. Kageakuma drew a black scythe known as the Akuma Scythe and Gokaisilver dove at the Dopant.

Gokaisilver swung the Akuma Scythe and tried slashing the Dopant while it was down, but the Dopant rolled.

The Dopant then drew a sword using the Sword Memory and swung a sword wave at Gokaisilver.

Gokaisilver swung the Akuma Scythe and deflected the waves away. "GOKAI CHANGE!" Kageakuma's body then warped into a black ranger similar to a Kariranger, Yamikuro. Yamikuro drew a black sword and dashed at the Dopant and the two exchanged blows from their swords.

Yamikuro was able to lock the Dopant's blade, then kicked the Dopant away, "GOKAI CHANGE!" A white light and Yamikuro transformed into a white Kariranger that looked as if the suit was modified to be male for him, Karishiro. Karishiro drew a white spear and started slashing the Dopant with the long spear. Karishiro kicked the Dopant into the sky. "GOKAI CHANGE!" A green light and Karishiro transformed into a green Koukenger with a Chinese Zodiac theme, Koukengreen. Koukengreen held his hands out and signs of the Chinese Zodiac, Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Goat, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, and Pig, appeared around Koukengreen. "Koudoujuunikyuu (twelve signs of the Zodiac) Kouken Seibei, Koudotai (Zodiac) no Hou (Cannon)!" Gokaisilver thrust his hands and the twelve signs of the Chinese Zodiac fired out a huge beam at the Dopant, blasting the Dopant.

The Dopant landed with a huge thud and growled when he got up, "Who the hell are you!" He pointed at Koukengreen.

Koukengreen's suit dematerialized, revealing a man with silver hair and golden eyes. The man wore a silver Jaket over a black shirt. There was a skull pendant around the man's neck, "Gin, Shirayuki Gin!" Gin, Gokaisilver announced, "Gokaisilver!" He held the Gokaisilver Ranger Key then inserted the key into his Gokaicellular. "Gokai Change!" Gin pushed a button on the number pad that had a picture of Gokaisilver.

_(Insert Hagane__ No__ Kokoro _(Heart of Steel)_)_

The Red Anchor on the Cellular scanned the Gokaisilver Ranger Key Figure. "_GOOOKAIGER!_" The Cellular announced and the anchor fired out a silver anchor symbol and an X and V. The three symbols flew above Gin and the Anchor crashed onto Gin creating the Gokaisilver body suit, then the X to create the silver Jaket, and the V for the silver helmet.

Gin held a gold and silver trident known as the GokaiSpear in his hands. "Privateer of the Academy, I'll make sure I finish you." Gin pointed at the Weather Dopant, "GOKAISILVER!" Gin posed and silver confetti somehow flew up behind him.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" The Weather Dopant held up his hands and a ball as a symbol of the sun formed.

Gin held the Gokaisilver Ranger Key in key form, then used the key on a keyhole on his GokaiSpear. "_FINAL WAVE!_" The GokaiSpear announced.

Gin jumped high into the sky and held his GokaiSpear at the ready.

The Dopant threw the giant sun ball.

"Gokai SHOOTING STAR!" Gin threw his GokaiSpear at the Dopant but was heading straight for the sun ball. The trident skewered the Sun Ball, causing the ball to explode in a glorious blaze. The Dopant however flew away. "Huh." Gin said landing and catching his GokaiSpear. "He got away."

Team Xtreme and Skull were really surprised to see this silver Gokaiger and just how powerful Gokaisilver was.

"Well then, I think it's time I take my leave." Gin said transforming into Birth. Birth used Crane Arm then a crane appeared on Birth's right arm. The crane extended towards the Goujyudrill and Gin left the area.

"Just how can that guy transform into two Kamen Riders?" Leo asked, "it makes no sense!"

"If anything, he's still pretty powerful." Shinji remarked and Leo nodded.

"_Oh how nice of all of you to have your guard down._" Jak's voice sounded behind Sokichi.

Sokichi turned around then had to block a shadow blast.

"NARUMI-SAN!" Leo shouted in surprise.

Jak stood with the rest of his team, "Wolzard, nice to see you again." Jak said with a smirk.

"What?" Sokichi looked at Jak with surprise, "who are you?"

Jak chuckled, "oh that's right, there's no way you can remember me." Jak chuckled and held a black Magiphone, "because you're not really him under that armor are you?" Jak opened up the Black Magiphone, "Mahou Henshin."

Hyde pushed a card into his Leoncellular, "Change Card, Tensou." He closed the Leoncellular after dialing some numbers.

"Chrono Changer." Gloria pushed her Chrono Changer.

In a flash, the three transformed.

"Goseiknight." Hyde announced, His suit was that of the Header Knight, Goseiknight, but the difference was that Hyde's visor was black instead of red.

"Magiblack," Jak announced as he was a snake themed black Magiranger.

"Timepink." Gloria announced as she was a pink Timeranger.

"Prepare yourself Wolzard." Hyde said menacingly. "We're going to bring your back to where you belong."

Sokichi drew his sword, "I don't know what's going on, but I don't think I like this one bit." A white Fedora flew on top of Wolzard's head. "Let's begin." The rest of Team Skull and Xtreme got ready to assist Sokichi.

* * *

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 25: Final Strike, let's begin the finish!

Yami was facing off against Abareblack, Kazan, Tony, Sai, and Jack. Kazan, Tony, Sai, and Jack struck at Yami with their respective blades. Abareblack continually stabbed Yami with the Dino Thruster.

Yami growled and tried escaping so he could make his way to Mariko but Abareblack kept striking Yami back.

Both Rayo and Hiro weren't even needed to protect Mariko since Abareblack was doing a good job without actually being in front of Mariko.

"He's pretty good, that Abareblack." Rayo said and Hiro nodded.

"That cloak kind of makes him look cool doesn't it?" Hiro asked and Rayo nodded.

Both looked at Mariko and noticed that Mariko was still staring at Abareblack in shock. "Ashe . . . Ashe . . . Ashe." Mariko kept crying.

"Mariko, what's wrong?" Rayo crouched to look at Mariko while Hiro fended off Kagejyus that decided to come forward.

Mariko pushed Rayo away so she could continue to look at Abareblack.

Rayo wondered why Mariko was acting like that.

In the back Engine Daishogun was being formed and Gedou Shinkenred took the pilot seat.

"Shin Samurai Gattai!" Takuya announced and DaikaiShinkenoh was formed. Takuya then used the Twin Disk on his Inromaru again and created a third Shinkenmaru for him to change into the Rekka Daizanto. He drew a Kanji for Big and flung the Kanji onto his Rekka Daizanto allowing DaikaiShinkenoh to hold it. Then Takuya spun the Kyoryumaru's disk and the Daishinken of Shinkenoh transformed into the Kyoryu Origami for DaikaiShinkenoh to hold. "All right, let's get this over with." Takuya said then DaikaiShinkenoh and Engine Daishogun charge at each other. Engine Daishogun used its Samurai sword to block both of DaikaiShinkenoh's swords and pushed DaikaiShinkenoh back.

Takuya growled, "I'll make sure I break you out of that." Takuya said then made DaikaiShinkenoh charge.

Down on the ground, Kaori was constantly slashing at the Kagejyus left and right trying her best to get the battle done as quickly as possible. "They're endless." Kaori growled.

Tendou came flying from his battle because he was whacked away by Jak. Tendou bumped into Kaori and fell on her.

"GET OFF!" Kaori pushed Tendou off.

"Hey no need to be rude!" Tendou growled but then found a tentacle coming. "EEK!" Tendou back stepped and Kaori sliced that tentacle.

A Kagejyu with many tentacles was growling and it looked really tough.

Kaori and Tendou got ready for battle. The Kagejyu fired a large beam at the area and the two had to dodge around. The Kagejyu then split into many different Kagejyus.

Mark then came jumping over slashing at the Kagejyus left and right. "Man Shinkenred, you sure get into a lot of trouble you know." Mark remarked as he fired his GokaiGun at the Kagejyu Kaori and Tendou were facing. Mark then turned to Kaori and noticed the skirt, "Wait why are you wearing a skirt?"

"I'm not Takuya." Kaori replied. Tendou noticed too that Kaori had a skirt.

"Wait a minute." Tendou counted on his fingers. "A black robed Shinkenred, then Takuya, then you a female. Three Shinkenreds?"

"For now forget it, it's coming!" Kaori prepared for battle and all three red rangers jumped away from a tentacle.

The three stood in the order, Kaori, Tendou, and Mark.

Kaori changed her Shinkenmaru into the Rekka Daizanto and she put the Shiba Clan Disk on the Rekka Daizanto. Tendou drew a card and fed the card to his Tensouder. Mark used two Ranger Keys, Kodenred and Kodenfire, on his GokaiSaber and Gun.

"_FINAL WAVE!_"

Kaori jumped, "Hyakka Ryoran!" She announced and her Rekka Daizanto blazed up.

"Kaentornado Card, TENSOU!" Tendou announced and his body started to flare up. He started to spin around in the air at the Kagejyus.

"Gokai Blast." Mark fired his GokaiGun shooting a fire bullet, "GOKAI SLASH!" Mark swung a fiery wave from his Saber and the bullet and wave merged.

Tendou came drilling the Kagejyus and Kaori slashed the Kagejyus. Then Mark's Final Wave struck the Kagejyu and blew the Kagejyus up.

"That's the end of it." Mark said then ran back to help his sister. Mark slashed a Kagejyu while his sister blew the head off another Kagejyu with the GokaiGun.

Mark and Leila pushed their backs against each other. "Let's go Nii-chan!" Leila shouted.

"Yeah!" Mark nodded. Leila jumped in the air and spun around shooting the Kagejyus while Mark fired his gun and slashed at the Kagejyus.

Fujiwara ran over and started slashing the Kagejyus left and right. Kai and Mai kept striking at the Kagejyus together.

Rina in the back was also fighting for her life against the Kagejyus. She struggled against a Kagejyu but was able to slash that Kagejyu. Eventually one Kagejyu grabbed her neck.

Leila saw that then rushed over.

Leila slashed the Kagejyu down and helped Rina escape. Both girls started shooting the Kagejyus.

Rina panted as her in civilian form wouldn't do so well against the Kagejyus anyway. "This is tough."

Leila then de-transformed and held the Mobirate to Rina. "Here, take it."

Rina was surprised, "what are you doing? That's yours isn't it?"

Leila didn't stare into Rina's eyes, then closed her own eyes, "I never won it from you fair and square you know, and you're the one registered as Gokaipink in the academy aren't you?" Leila replied, "besides, I can handle these monsters without transforming but I can't say the same about you."

Rina chuckled, "well then." Rina grabbed the Mobirate and the Gokaipink key from Leila, "you're foolish for handing this back to me. Don't think I'll lose it again."

"Then I expect to win it back from you." Leila said slashing a Kagejyu.

The two girls had their backs to each other while they were surrounded by Kagejyus.

"Promise me one thing." Leila asked, "make sure my brother stays safe."

Rina stayed silent for a bit, then grinned, "of course I will, who else are you going to have a child with if I don't keep him safe?" Leila grinned and chuckled, then both girls opened fire at the Kagejyus. Leila and Rina went their separate ways.

"Gokai Change!" Rina announced and transformed into Gokaipink.

Mark, Fujiwara, Mai, and Kai got hit to the same spot and Rina ran over. "Hey thief, help us out here!" Mark shouted.

"Eh?" Rina looked at Mark with surprise, "how did you know I wasn't your sister?"

"My sister has a curvier body and bigger boobs, not hurry up and get into position!" Mark barked, "if all of you are together I want to make this Showy!"

Rina felt insulted by Mark's comment on Leila's boobs being bigger, but nonetheless, Rina got into position.

"Gokaired!" Mark announced.

"Gokaiblue!" Fujiwara announced.

"Gokaiyellow!" Mai announced.

"Gokaigreen!" Kai announced.

"Gokaipink!" Rina announced.

"Kaizoku Sentai." Mark folded his arms.

"GOKAIGER!"

"Let's break through!" Mark announced and all five Gokaigers prepared their OOO keys. "GOKAI CHANGE!"

"_KAAAMEN RIDER OOO!_"

Tajador, Shauta, Latoratah, Gatakiriba, and Sagozo appears! All five of them used a Scanning Charge.

Yellow Rings appeared in front of Mai while Mark took to the skies with Kai and the Gatakiriba Clones.

Mai got ready to charge.

_LATORATAH! LA-TORA-TAH! RATAH RATAH LATORATAH!_

_LATORATAH! LA-TORA-TAH! RATAH RATAH LATORATAH!_

Mai charge through the rings and her legs started glowing. She kicked the Kagejyu multiple times rapidly and pushed the Kagejyu back.

Then Rina jumped in the air.

_SAGOZO, SUN GOES UP - SAGOZO! SUN GOES UP!_

_SAGOZO, SUN GOES UP - SAGOZO! SUN GOES UP!_

She smashed the Kagejyu with a drop kick to the ground, then kicked the Kagejyu away with her legs together.

Fujiwara jumped into the air and got ready for his attack.

_(HAAAA HAA HA AAAH) SHA SHA SHAUTA!_

_SHA SHA SHAUTA, SHA SHA SHAUTA, SHA SHA SHUATA, SHA SHA SHAUTAHHH!_

_SHA SHA SHAUTA, SHA SHA SHAUTA, SHA SHA SHUATA, SHA SHA SHAUTAHHH!_

Fujiwara's legs made a drill and he drilled the Kagejyu.

Kai got ready for his clone attack.

_GOT GOT GOT GOT!_

_GOT GOT GOT GOT!_

_GA TA KIRI BA! GA TA KIRI BA! GA TA KIRI BA! GATAKIRIBA!_

_GA TA KIRI BA! GA TA KIRI BA! GA TA KIRI BA! GATAKIRIBA!_

Kai and his clones kicked the Kagejyu with a flying side kick.

Now it was Mark's turn. His body blazed up and the talons on his feet opened up.

_(LE SU YE SU HA SE HA SE WE SE NA HA)_

_TIME JUDGED ALL!_

_TA JA DORU! TA JA DORU!_

_TIMED JUDGED ALL!_

_TA JA DORU! TA JA DORU!  
TIME JUDGED ALL!_

_TA JA DORU! TA JA DORU!_

_TIME JUDGED ALL!_

_TA JA DORU! TA JA DORU!_

"SEIYAH!" Mark came flying with a flying side kick and kicked the Kagejyu into oblivion.

They transformed back into the Gokaigers and more Kagejyus came running at them. Mark gave the other Gokaiger ranger keys to use.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

"_KOOOUKENGER!"_

All of them transformed into a Koukenger which caused an awesome explosion that destroyed some Kagejyus.

Mark to red, Fujiwara to blue, Mai to yellow, Kai to black, and Rina to pink.

All of them started fighting off the Kagejyus with their weapons, respectively Claws, Sword, Gun, Umbrella, and Daggers.

Then Mark pulled out another set of keys to use.

"_SANGAI _(Past) _KOOODENRANGER!"_

In a flash all of them transformed into Past Kodenrangers.

Fujiwara a blue ranger named Kodengeneral, Mai a yellow ranger named Kodenknight with a skirt, Kai a black ranger named Kodensage, Rina a white ranger named Kodenmusha.

Mark was Kodenfire, but with one difference from Ryan's Kodenfire. The color was much lighter, the color of Kodenred instead. Also instead of both the Kodenstaffs and Kodenbuster, Mark's Kodenfire only had the Kodenstaffs.

"Let's get going!" Mark drew a Katana, Fujiwara two hook swords, Mai a black Zanbato, Kai a wolf sword, and Rina a Guan Dao. All of them started cutting up the Kagejyus that came to fight. "BLAZING BREAK!" Mark swung his sword blazing a path through the Kagejyus.

Eventually the group regrouped and transformed back into the Gokaigers. "All right now, let's use these!" Mark gave each Gokaiger a Kodenranger Ranger Key.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

"_KOOODENRANGER!_" The Mobirate announced.

Opposed to an instant henshin, five images of mechas flew around the five rangers, then transformed the suit of the rangers. The beasts bit their owner's completing the suit. Kodenred, Kodenblue, Kodenyellow, Kodengreen, and Kodenpink have arrived.

"Elemental Sentai . . . KODENRANGER!" Mark announced.

Rina got on her hands and started spinning around, kicking the Kagejyus into the air.

Mai used a flash kick on multiple Kagejyus hitting them into the air.

Fujiwara used multiple revolving kicks on the Kagejyus.

Kai used an Axe kick on a row of Kagejyus then kicked one more into the air.

"LET'S GO!" Mark shouted then ran up a building after the bunch of Kagejyus in the air, "Hyper, Blazing, BREAK!" Mark announced and the red dragon mecha blew Mark with a fire breath towards the Kagejyu. Mark kicked the Kagejyus into oblivion. "That's that," Mark said transforming back into Gokaired.

Yami was getting blown away by the five rangers. Abareblack spun the dial on his Dino Thruster then stabbed the ground, freezing Yami and some Kagejyu in place.

"Let's go!" Sai shouted then he, Tony, Kazan, and Jack all charged.

All of them slashed the Kagejyus and Yami with their colorful blades.

Abareblack spun the dial really fast, creating an elemental effect on his Dino Thruster. Abareblack dashed and struck the Kagejyus and Yami with an elemental strike.

The Kagejyus exploded and Yami screamed in pain.

"Hissatsu," Jack announced, "OLIVE BLOW!" Sai, Tony, and Kazan looked a Jack weirdly. "What?"

"Olive Blow?" Kazan asked.

"Oh, do you prefer Tom Tom Attack?" Jack asked and every one but Abareblack just sighed.

Yami chuckled, "so strong, but this isn't the end of me." Yami cackled. "I won't die so easily you know, I'm not weak like those other monsters!"

Yami then laughed madly to the sky, and dark lightning rained from the sky.

The lighting struck the ground, and five enemies appeared.

One of them wore black armor and a red cape, "_The very first Dark Knight, ruler of the new Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire. I am, the Dark Emperor._" The enemy known as Dark Emperor, turned his face to the rangers, revealing the head of an enemy known only as Dark Knight, but now taken a regal appearance, thus Dark Emperor.

"_Serving the leader of Gear, I am . . . Bio Hunter Silver._" A silver enemy turned, revealing Bio Hunter Silver. "_Prepare to die in the name of the great Doctor."_

"_Leading the Gorma with my strength, leading the Dora Monsters with my magic, newly reborn, I am . . . Gorma Emperor Kai." _A white robed enemy turned his head, revealing the grown up face of a boy that the original Zyurangers faced, Bandora's son, Kai. Now he's the Gorma Emperor.

"_I am the Captain of the Balban Pirates . . . Captain Fenix!_" A pirate monster turned his face, and Mark and Leila recognized that Pirate.

"YOU!" Mark growled and was about to shoot the pirate monster known as Captain Fenix but a beam hit his hand, making him drop the GokaiGun.

"_Don't want you doing that now do I?" _A voice sounded, belonging to a blue monster. "_You should fear me, for I am Kyuseishu no Brajira (Brajira of the Messiah)!"_ Brajira, the final enemy of the Goseigers! Four shapes then appeared around him, all different forms of him.

_ "Suisei no Bladerun (Bladerun of the Comet)."_

_ "Chupacabra no Bladerun (Bladerun of the Chupacabra)."_

_ "Cyborg no Bladerun (Bladerun of the Cyborg)."_

_ "Chimatsuri no Bladerun (Bladerun of the Blood Bath)."_

Yami cackled, "with the emergence of the Kagejyus that were once thought lost, we can now attack with our full powers, PREPARE TO DIE YOU ACADEMY SCUM!"

In the background, Engine Daishogun was slashing DaikaiShinkenoh ferociously, "I won't lose to you!" Takuya shouted and DaikaiShinkenoh slashed Engine Daishogun with the Kyoryu Origami and Rekka Daizanto.

On the ground however, a big battle was going to ensue against the powerful leaders of many enemy factions. This is only just a small fraction of the leaders, there are many more.

Saiga was finished with his Kagejyu and he and the rest of Team Fang were ready to help, but all of them were surprised to see the appearance of the enemy leaders.

Taiga, Team Tekken, and Team Wild Amazons were fending off Kagejyus when all of a sudden, a golden dragon warrior attacked them. "_Looks like I've found you . . . GEKIRED."_

Taiga sniffed the air and said, "Giant Zowazowa." Taiga growled, "so it's you, Gen Jyu Dragon Ken Long!"

The immortal known as Long now stood before Taiga and Team Tekken and Wild Amazons. "Prepare yourself while I kill all of you!" Long growled violently.

While all this was happening, a man in navy and holding what looks to be a navy Doron Changer looked up to see Engine Daishogun. "I feel someone familiar within that." The man said, then he shook his head, "what are you saying Keisaku, there's no way that anyone I know could be piloting Engine Daishogun . . ." The man, Keisaku, said. "Nonetheless," Keisaku looked around to see the whole entire city in chaos from the sudden Kagejyu attack, "I got to help." He held his Navy Doron Changer, "let's go, Doron Changer, NINJAMAN!" In a navy flash, he transformed into a warrior known as Ninjaman!

* * *

Back at Saburo Yatsude, Ryan as a berserk Kodenfire was still going at Yuuto, Nejired. The Kagejyus were just continually coming out from the shadows as Ryan continued fighting.

Yuna gritted her teeth, then handed Yuuji to Karin, "take care of him, there's something I need to do."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Karin asked but Yuna ran off back inside to the area where Nejired had 'killed' Ryan.

Yuna looked around and found a red crystal shard on the ground, the same type of crystal that was on the Red Soul. "Ryan . . . I'm putting this back into you." The shard glowed . . . and at the same time, the same type of shard in Takuya glowed as well. "Hold on Ryan, I'm bringing you back."

* * *

Oh boy . . . I wanted to end the arc with this chapter, but apparently it's not over yet. Sigh . . .

But then again, let's just say this is a new story arc so I don't have to continue the other story arc.

I wanted this to be the final chapter in the last story arc so I can finally continue on with the fic on other stuff that doesn't have to do with Gedou Shinkenred . . . but a lot happened this week in both Gokaiger and OOO so I just had to get this up as soon as possible.

I hope enough was done to compensate for what I haven't finished yet, so please review.

Basically I was going to have a formation known as True Goseigreat show up, Goseiknight the character would've had some lines, the Kodenranger keys would've been used in Gokaioh and so much more. But nonetheless, what's been shown will be what you guys get so I guess you guys will have to wait one more chapter. HOPEFULLY I can end this story arc by then instead of dragging it along. Sorry for all this but there's just so much to do with this story arc that I'm not sure if I can fit them all in.

With this, another chapter ends.


	26. You who terrorized the past ARE NOTHING!

I don't own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references whether it be intentional or not.

Tell the truth I don't like writing this story arc but I don't think I'll finish with it yet. Stick around to the end though, there's a small surprise waiting there.

Oh and I realized Tony Callaway has the same first name as Tony Sasuke so from now on I'll be referring to Tony Callaway as Callaway since Tony Sasuke was introduced first.

Also this is going to be one long chapter as you can notice just by looking at the side, so bear with it please and read it all the way through. A lot of important developments happen in this chapter.

* * *

_Why . . . why is it I can never be happy? _Mariko still sat on her knees frozen at the sight of Abareblack. _First Papa . . . then Ashe . . . how come I can never be happy . . ._

_-Five years ago-_

An eleven year old Mariko was studying on battle tactics since she didn't do well on her last test. "Mou . . . I'm failing battle classes and Onii-chan is nowhere to help. Geez." Mariko pouted, "he's always playing with Reiko and Jin, he hardly has any time left for me nowadays." Mariko pouted and turned the pages on her book. "Hoo . . . why wasn't I born a genius?"

A thirteen year old boy in black went up behind Mariko and looked at what Mariko was reading. There were a couple of white scales on the side of this boy's face. "Hm, battle tactics huh?"

"EEK!" Mariko closed her book and turned behind her. "Who are you!"

"Whoa there, don't be so jumpy." The boy in black said. "Name's Ashe. I'm in the class right next to your's."

"And?"

"Well . . . I saw that you were having trouble in one of your subjects." Ashe replied. "So I came up to see what you were doing."

"It's nothing." Mariko looked away. "Just something I need to study hard on."

"So battle tactics right?" Ashe asked. Mariko blushed and nodded. "Well you're young, it's hard to master battle tactics when you're at your age."

"What about you then?" Mariko asked. "You don't look that much older than me."

"Eh . . . I'm not that great though." Ashe scratched his chin. "I'm just really, really lucky I guess."

"Ho, why's that?" Mariko asked.

At this moment, a woman in pink and a man in green came up to Ashe, "ho, I didn't think you were a ladies man Ashe." The man in green said putting his hand on Ashe's shoulder.

"Masaki!" Ashe shouted, "it's not what you think!" Ashe was blushing.

"She's pretty cute." The woman said smiling at Ashe. This woman looked a lot like she was a much more feminine Ryan.

"Yeesh, Yukari-san, can you just not tease me?" Ashe sighed then his lips were grabbed by this Yukari woman.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Yuka, Yuka!" Yukari shouted. "I introduced myself as Yuka Hinote didn't I?"

"Well yeah but your name is still Yukari you know." Ashe said with his lips pinched in Yukari's fingers.

"Just drop the San ok?" Yukari said with a frown.

"Excuse me, but who are you people?" Mariko asked.

"We're the team nicknamed the Guardians of Saburo Yatsude, Team Elemental Blades." Masaki replied.

"Hm . . ." Mariko thought about where she heard the name Elemental Blades. Takuya had been talking about becoming the best in the Academy, becoming even better than a team known as Elemental Blades. And then Mariko realized that Ashe was in this team, "EH! You mean you're in a team already!"

"Ashe here is really skilled." Yukari said hugging Ashe from behind. Ashe was really annoyed. "So he was easily welcomed into our team. Abareblack, Ashe."

"Whoa." Mariko gasped staring at Ashe.

"It's nothing really." Ashe said. "I was deemed a battle genius, and was trained to become a ranger." Ashe sighed, "which is strange since I'm not even the number one student in the Academy."

"Hey, don't be so modest." Yukari teased, "you became a ranger because you were cocky back then and thought you were ready."

"YUKARI!" Ashe screamed, blushing. He sighed, "it's weird though, how come I was chosen but not Shiba-sama, whose much more stronger than I am?"

"It's because Nii-sama wants to become stronger on his own accord." Mariko replied. "He knows those in Elemental Blades are the strongest students in the Academy and he wants to make sure he becomes even better than them so that's probably why. You were probably chosen second after Nii-sama."

"That's pretty rude." Ashe pouted, "and Nii-sama? Are you related to Shiba-sama?"

"Well I am Shiba Takuya's little sister you know." Mariko said.

"Ooh, that's interesting." Ashe chuckled, "Shiba-sama's little sister isn't doing so well at battle tactics."

Mariko blushed, "be quiet, it's not like I've been trained to fight as a little kid you know."

Ashe giggled, "I'm just kidding." Ashe unlocked Yukari's arms around him and he stood up. "Well then, I'll see you around Shiba Mariko. If you need help on your work, feel free to give me a holler." Ashe and his team were off.

Mariko pouted and stared as Ashe walked away. Mariko was getting ready to go back to her studies, when she found a black notebook right where Ashe had been sitting. Mariko looked at the notebook, and opened it.

Inside there was a note, 'Hope this helps'. Mariko stared at the notebook and realized that this notebook was filled with notes on Battle Tactics. It was as if this notebook was meant for Mariko to use. Mariko then looked at the direction where Ashe had been and she blushed.

A few nights later, Mariko went up to the dorm room of Elemental Blades. She knocked on the door and Masaki answered. "Oh it's you. Looking for Ashe?" He asked. Mariko nodded. "Well come on in, he'll be right out."

Mariko walked into the room and found Yukari at the computer on a video call with a sixteen year old boy. "_-and what do you mean have I been eating well? I know how to cook you know. A lot better than you too._" Said the sixteen year old boy . . . who looked a whole lot like Ryan.

"Well I worry about you everyday you know An-chan." Yukari said in a teasing tone.

"_DON'T CALL ME AN-CHAN!_" The boy shouted. "_It's Ryan, RII-AN!_"

"Ok RAI-an." Yukari teased.

"_RII-AN!_" Ryan shouted. "_You know how hard it is being the only member in the Hinote family with a weird name like mines? One that doesn't even sound like Ryu at all?_"

"You also happen to be the only one with a western sound name." Yukari giggled.

"_Yeah . . . what was dad thinking when he was naming me?_" Ryan sweat dropped.

At this moment, Ashe came out of the showers. "Is that Ryan-san on the line?" Ashe asked with just a towel wrapped around his crotch. "Let me talk to him when you're done Yukari-san."

"Yuka." Yukari said. "It's Yuka."

Masaki chuckled. "Man you Hinotes really have an obsession to how others call your name." Masaki turned to Ashe, "oh Mariko is here to see you Ashe."

Ashe was nodding while he grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge, then he gagged, "MARIKO!" Ashe dashed back to the bathroom.

"_What was all that about?_" Ryan asked.

"Nothing." Yukari giggled, "just Ashe-kun getting worked up over his little girlfriend."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ashe shouted from behind the door.

"_Hm?_" Yuka gave way for Ryan to look at Mariko. "_Well she is cute . . . a little young, but cute._"

"I forgot, you like older girls don't you? That's why you haven't even dated Yuna-chan yet." Yukari teased and Ryan gagged. "I knew it! That's why you were dating that Ryna girl!"

"_Hey!_" Ryan shouted, "_she was hot, she was smart, she was in the same class as me-_"

"Because you skipped a few grades." Yukari raised a finger.

"_Anyway, she was perfect, why wouldn't I aim for her?_" Ryan asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" Yukari smiled, "ever since you were young I knew you were into the Nee-san type."

"_NEE-CHAN!_" Ryan yelped. "_I'm not like that at all ok!_"

"Kidding, kidding." Yukari waved her hand around, "you're so easily embarrassed."

Ashe then came out now wearing a black shirt and white pants. "Hey Mariko, what are you doing here?"

Mariko blushed then handed Ashe the black notebook, "Um . . . thanks for lending that to me." Mariko bowed. "I did better on my tests thanks to that, thank you."

Ashe looked at the notebook then handed it back to Mariko, "hey, I wrote that just for you. It's yours to keep."

"Hoo?" Yukari turned around with a teasing cat smile. :3

Ashe shivered, "I don't like that look of yours." Ashe muttered prompting Masaki to cackle.

"_Nee-chan, you really need to stop teasing people._" Ryan said. "_What do you think Masaki-san thinks every time you do tease someone, especially him?_"

"It's ok Ryan-kun." Masaki said nodding, "I like it when she teases me, it makes me feel good." Masaki hugged himself.

Ryan sweat dropped. "_Masochist . . ._" Ryan then opened his eyes and realized something that was on his sister's wrist. "_Nee-chan . . . what exactly do you do in that city?_"

"Oh I'm just working." Yukari replied. "How else do you think I'm sending you money?"

"_Well I better hope you're not out in the streets doing . . . that._"

"Do not worry Ryan-kun." Masaki said nodding, "I made sure that your sister isn't engaging such activities . . . outside the bedroom."

"Oh stop you." Yukari giggled.

"_Masaki-san . . . be quiet_." Ryan muttered.

"DON!" Masaki went to a corner, "Ryan-kun just told me to shut up."

"Jealous?" Yukari asked Ryan.

"_Jealous, no. Confused? Yes._" Ryan pointed at the item around Yukari's wrists. "_Why are you wearing your Aura Changer?_"

"Huh?" Yukari looked at her hands, then hid them behind her back.

"_Nee-chan? Why are you wearing your Aura Changer?_" Ryan asked. "_Answer me_."

Yukari fumbled around for words, then said, "Well you never know when a monster is going to attack so it's best to have your changer on your body the whole time so you can be prepared."

"_You're not actively fighting the monsters are you?_" Ryan asked. "_I mean I've heard about some stuff about that city, something about this . . . Academy? Well I forgot what it's called but I heard about a place where rangers are being trained and use as a base of operations. You're . . . not one of these people are you?"_

"I can assure you, I am not part of this Academy you're talking about." Yukari lied.

Ryan stared at Yukari, then sighed, "_ok good, because I don't want to have to worry about your well being_." Ryan said.

"Hey you don't have to worry." Yukari said. "I won't die so easily."

"_Just as long as we can see each other easily, I'm happy._" Ryan said.

"Hoo, my baby faced baby brother wants to see me again quickly?" Yukari teased.

"_HEY!_" Ryan shouted. "_I may be baby faced now, but just you wait! In five years I'm going to be as handsome as your boyfriend Masaki and probably even taller!_"

"We'll see." Yukari said. "Well I got to go right now, make sure you study well ok? I don't want you having to repeat anymore grades again. Yeesh, you skip a couple of grades then all of a sudden you start failing. What happened?"

"_Eh . . . I got lazy?_" Ryan shrugged.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again ok?" Yukari said.

"_All right._" Ryan nodded. "_Love you."_

"I love you too baby brother." Yukari then exited her video chat.

"EY!" Ashe yelped, "Didn't I just say I wanted to talk to Ryan-san?"

"Oh? I thought you would rather talk to Mariko-chan now that she's here." Yukari teased and Ashe sweat dropped.

Mariko then asked Yukari, "Um . . . may I ask, why did you lie to your brother?"

"Huh?" Yukari looked at Mariko.

"I know you're Hououranger of Team Elemental Blades, so how come you told your brother you weren't part of the Academy?"

Yukari sighed, and sat back on her chair. "It's difficult you know," Yukari said, "having to tell your little brother that his big sister is constantly risking her life everyday. Everyday a possibility of him being unable to see his big sister again appears."

"Though we're rangers of the Academy," Masaki got away from his corner and said, "we're still risking our lives everyday. Some of us don't have families that worry about us," Masaki looked at Yukari, "but others of us have to make sure we survive so we can see our family again."

"I don't want to have to trouble my brother with thoughts of me going to war." Yukari replied, "one day I may disappear from his life, but for now I want to make sure he lives his life without any worry." Yukari sighed, "it's probably because of me his grades started to slip anyway, leaving so suddenly so I could support him from another city."

"Wait how are you getting the money for him anyway?" Mariko asked.

Ashe now explained, "you may not know this, but the Academy gives each of their rangers a small amount of pay, since we're risking our lives everyday anyway we might as well get some consolation."

"We also get paid to do certain tasks." Masaki replied. "So we're helping Yukari here help her brother."

"Don't get us wrong though." Yukari said. "We really do love this city and all of us are willing to protect the people within it."

"That's what it is to become a ranger." Ashe said. "We as rangers of the Academy are to protect the innocent, no matter what the cost."

Mariko gasped at how cool Ashe was looking right now. She then had those words running through her head for a while.

-_A few years later-_

A now fifteen or sixteen year old Mariko found and older Ashe bowing in front of two tombstones. Tombstones of Yukari and Masaki . . . beloved Spouses and Parents.

The rain was pouring as Ashe bowed. Mariko walked up to Ashe with her umbrella and covered him, "you'll catch a cold if you stay out here."

Ashe looked at Mariko, and nodded. "Yeah." Ashe stood up and the two walked back to the academy.

A few weeks passed which during those few weeks, a new student, a twenty something man named Daiki, came to the Academy to be taught to become Shishiranger. During this time, he and Mariko were drafted into team Elemental Blades since both were students that scored high marks.

"Well then, looks like we'll be teammates from now on." Ashe said holding out a hand to Mariko and Daiki. "Looking forward to working with you guys."

During the years before, Mariko and Ashe had gotten closer with each other to the point where they were dating now. To work in the same team with Ashe was Mariko's dream come true . . . but that dream was not to stay.

One fateful mission . . . one where flames were plenty . . . a monster was too difficult to apprehend. Team Lightning, the team which had become the strongest team and was now known as the Guardians of Saburo Yatsude were helping another city out with their problems.

Ashe, Mariko, and Daiki could not defeat the monster at all within the burning building. Mariko was downed and was about to be killed, when Ashe got in front of her to take the blow to the gut. Mariko watched in horror as the boy she loved was impaled by the sword of the monster.

Ashe grunted, "_Mariko . . . get out and live . . ._" The building started to collapse.

Daiki himself didn't want to leave Ashe, but Daiki had no choice but to jump out the building with Mariko.

Mariko looked back at the building as the building collapsed. "Ashe . . . Ashe . . . ASHE!" Mariko screamed.

The next day, Mariko was waiting for the report to see if Ashe was still alive or not. She waited in front of the office with Daiki.

Ojii-chan came out of the office holding a folder. Ojii-chan closed his eyes and handed Mariko the folder.

Mariko looked at Ojii-chan and Ojii-chan knew what Mariko was asking.

Daiki took the folder and opened it.

Ojii-chan shook his head.

Inside the folder, Ashe's profile was shown . . . '_Killed in Action'._

Mariko froze in shock and Ojii-chan left.

Daiki sighed and closed the folder. "Mariko . . . I'm sorry." Daiki said.

Mariko didn't respond at all.

"I know what he meant to you." Daiki said. "And I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help in keeping him alive. But I don't think he would want you to grieve for him for too long."

Mariko then smiled, "no need to feel sorry. He was a weakling anyway."

Daiki was surprised to hear Mariko say that. "What are you talking about?"

"He didn't survive because he wasn't strong enough." Mariko's eyes were blank without any emotion. "He doesn't deserve to be a ranger, he couldn't be strong enough to live. He's not as strong as my brother, at all."

"Mariko, you shouldn't-"

"We hate him right Daiki?" Mariko asked with an insane smile. "Right?"

Daiki looked at Mariko's eyes. Though they showed no emotion, there were tears falling down her eyes. Daiki knew even though Mariko was saying such words, she was hurting inside. Would she have to forever hide herself behind that false smile? Daiki sighed and decided to play along. "Yeah . . . we hate him." Daiki said coldly.

_"Good . . ." was all Mariko had to say for that moment . . . but what are her thoughts in the present?_

_-Present-_

Mariko stood in shock, watching Abareblack clash blades with Yami and Dark Emperor. Dragonranger, Kibaranger, Ohred, and Red Racer were assisting Abareblack. She wasn't moving at all, too frozen in shock to see an Abareblack standing there, fighting.

Rayo and Hiro were kind of getting annoyed that Mariko wasn't moving at all. It was getting really hard protecting her while fending off the Kagejyus.

But none of them were as annoyed as Kaori, who just had it with Mariko's sudden fit of freezing. Kaori de-transformed and walked up to Mariko, "WAKE UP!" Kaori screamed and punched Mariko really hard on the face.

"Wha?" Mariko was dazed as she had no idea what just happened.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Kaori shouted. "Do you just want to die or something? I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to buck up and get to work! You're a ranger of the Academy, you are not supposed to just sit around and watch as others fight! You need to protect the innocent as well. Every one else is out there fighting, so how come you're just sitting here doing nothing! You're going to die if you just sit here!"

Mariko at this moment remember what she had thought Ashe's last words to her were, "_Get out and live."_ Right now Mariko wasn't even doing the live part that Ashe asked her to do. Mariko got herself out of Kaori's grip and nodded.

"Thanks Kaori Ba-chan." Mariko said.

Kaori grunted and blushed, "don't call me Ba-chan." Kaori looked away.

"Well then, we need to get to work." Mariko said.

Kaori chuckled, "right you are." Both girls held their Shodophones.

"IPPITSU SOJO!" The two girls transformed.

Rayo and Hiro looked at each other, "I'm confused, what just happened?" Hiro asked and Rayo shrugged.

Mariko drew her Shinkenmaru and looked at Abareblack again. "Ashe . . ." She said, but then went to work on the Kagejyus.

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 26: You who terrorized us in the past, are nothing!

Saiga as Abaremax ran through the monster and slashed it. The Kagejyu turned around and tried to whip Saiga with a tentacle but Saiga simply turned around and sliced the tentacle off the monster. The Kagejyu screamed in pain and Saiga continued slashing. Saiga kept swinging the Styriser with no breaks and the Kagejyu's tentacles were all cut off.

"Amazing." Natsume gasped in awe as she watched Abaremax make short work of the Kagejyu.

"This is the legendary power of Abaremax." Hayato said. "To think that I would be one of the people involved in awakening Abaremax."

Saiga prepared for his final strike, "this is it." He said with his deep tone. "Hissatsu . . . SLASH MAXIMUM!" Saiga's blade started to glow.

The Kagejyu ran at Saiga but Saiga simply ran forward and slashed the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu froze for a bit, then dropped. It exploded right on spot.

Saiga turned around, "there are more monsters in the city, let us proceed and stop them."

"HAI!" Natsume raised her hand and ran up to Saiga.

"Right with you buddy." Hayato said ready to fight again. The three of them charged.

However, they got right in time to see a small portion of the enemy faction leaders appearing. "What are these monstrosities!" Saiga demanded.

Yami cackled, "We're going to destroy all of you!" Yami shouted and raised his sword to the sky.

Gedou Shinkenred inside Gedou Shinkenred drew the Kanji for Call. From gaps all over the city, Gedoushu appeared ready to assist the Kagejyu in their quest for destruction. "FINALLY!" A Gedoushu shouted, "we're out!" Then all of a sudden it was sliced in half . . . by Engine Daishogun.

Engine Daishogun started slashing the Gedoushu that appeared despite the Gedoushu being in their first lives. This forced all the Gedoushu to reach their second lives. Most of them were frustrated as they didn't get a chance to do anything in their first lives and that the first live became wasted.

DaikaiShinkenoh sliced one Gedoushu in half with the Rekka Daizanto, "how cruel." Takuya said, thinking how merciless Gedou Shinkenred was against the Gedoushu in their first lives. "But the fact that you're willing to destroy monsters proves that you're not beyond saving!" Takuya then swung the Kyoryumaru, causing DaikaiShinkenoh to swing the Kyoryu Origami to cut a few Gedoushu. "Now, come on!" Takuya charged DaikaiShinkenoh at Engine Daishogun. DaikaiShinkenoh swung both giant swords and Engine Daishogun parried with the Enjinken then stabbed DaikaiShinkenoh. DaikaiShinkenoh stumbled backwards and stabbed the Rekka Daizanto to the ground to keep itself up. "Man, I'm going to have to focus more."

* * *

Back at the Academy, Ryan clawed the Neji Phantoms and they all dispersed in flames. Ryan then ran up to Nejired and grabbed Nejired on the neck.

Yuuto growled as Ryan started strangling him (Yuuto). Yuuto tried to get Ryan off but he couldn't. Kagejyus emerged from the shadows to grab Yuuto's leg.

Yuuto let out another growl, then snapped his fingers. His Galaxy Mega, again customized to be the Galaxy Phantom, flew over it ship form and fired lasers at the Kagejyus and Ryan.

Ryan jumped backwards and Yuuto got his breath back. Yuuto massaged his neck but that didn't stop Ryan from charging towards Yuuto.

Yuuto swung the Neji Saber at Ryan but Ryan grabbed the blade. Ryan jumped and grabbed Nejired's helmet, then ran his (Ryan) claws down the helmet, scratching it.

Yuuto screamed as he the sparks fly into his face. He stumbled backwards and his helmet was scarred for a moment before the helmet started to repair itself. Yuuto tried to grab hold of his Neji Saber, but realized that the sword was not in his hands.

Ryan let out a growl and in his hands was the Neji Saber. When Yuuto was stumbling backwards after getting his helmet scarred, he had dropped the Neji Saber. Now Ryan was holding the sword, leaving Yuuto without a weapon.

Yuuto attempted to get his Galaxy Phantom Ship to fire lasers again but Ryan was too fast, not allowing Yuuto to snap his fingers. Ryan ran through the field with great speed and wasn't allowing Nejired to move. Ryan kept cutting Yuuto with the Neji Saber and Yuuto felt sparks fly into his body each time.

Yuuto fell on his back and he couldn't get up. The Nejired suit was burning him while also repairing itself. Ryan got ready for another attack, but then Ryna ran in front of Ryan.

"STOP IT!" Ryna screamed, surprising Karin and Miki who were watching the fight. Ryna was crying. Why was she crying? Was it because her husband was getting destroyed by her ex-boyfriend? Was she crying because she couldn't handle seeing the two fight?

Yuuto looked up to see his wife shielding him, "Ryna . . ."

"This isn't you Ryan." Ryna cried. Her words appeared to be reaching Ryan, "I know you Ryan, I know what you're like . . . this isn't you!" Ryna screamed, "The Ryan I know is a sweet boy who cares for others . . . please stop this." Ryna was shivering, "Ryan, please wake up."

Yuuto was surprised by the way Ryna was talking to Ryan . . . as if Ryna cared dearly for Ryan.

Ryan didn't move for a bit, then he roared, "YAH!" Ryan shouted. The shockwave of his shout blew Ryna backwards.

"RYNA!" Karin and Miki shouted. Karin covered Yuuji so Yuuji wouldn't see anything.

Ryan got ready to cut Ryna now with the Neji Saber. Ryna got a chance to see the Neji Saber and she widened her eyes in shock.

"WATCH OUT RYNA!" Yuuto shouted then got up and went in front of Ryna to cover her. Ryan slashed Nejired on the back, creating sparks.

Yuuto screamed in pain. Ryna stared at Yuuto in shock, "Y-Y-Yuuto . . ."

Ryan tried lifting the Neji Saber, but something was wrong. Ryan looked down and found the blade planted to the ground. As he looked towards the rest of the sword, he found Nejired's hand on the blade.

"TAKE THIS!" Yuuto shouted and then the Neji Saber released some energy into the ground, allowing a Quantron to emerge and slash Ryan.

Ryan stumbled backwards and dropped to the ground.

Yuuto got back up and stood by his Quantron. Ryna had tears welling up in her eyes. Yuuto turned his head slightly back to Ryna, "_I'll do my best not to kill him_," was what he said.

Ryan stood up and his mouth plate opened up. A firebreath fired out from the opened mouth plate at Nejired and the Quantron.

Yuuto quickly stole the Quantron's blade and rolled away while the Quantron was unlucky enough to get charred to death.

Yuuto rolled on the ground and stopped himself, creating dust clouds. Ryan jumped at Yuuto with the Neji Saber in hand. Yuuto held the Quantron blade and parried Ryan. Ryan kicked himself off of Yuuto's body and fired a firebreath.

Yuuto held out his hand to catch the firebreath, then molded the flames into his own fireball. Yuuto threw the fireball at Ryan.

Ryan was blown back by the fireball but then a Kagejyu emerged from the ground to keep Ryan from falling back. The Kagejyu pushed Ryan and Ryan flew at Yuuto.

Yuuto dodged a stab from Ryan and again grabbed the Neji Saber by the blade. Yuuto stabbed the ground with the Neji Saber and a Quantron emerged to cut Ryan again.

Ryan rolled back and three more Kagejyu emerged. They all jumped at the Quantron.

Yuuto stole the blade from that Quantron and jumped backwards to let the Kagejyus lunge at the Quantron to destroy it. Yuuto slashed the Kagejyus with the two Quantron blades, destroying them.

Ryan charged at Yuuto. Yuuto enflamed his two Quantron blades and charged at Ryan. Yuuto slashed at Ryan but Ryan simply took the hit and slashed Yuuto. Yuuto stumbled back and slashed Ryan with the second Quantron blade. Ryan again ignored getting hit and continued bashing Yuuto with the Neji Saber. Yuuto again slashed at Ryan. Ryan swung his hand to claw at the Quantron blades. Ryan's claws broke the two Quantron blades to pieces. Ryan slashed Nejired many times and kicked Nejired with a flaming foot.

Yuuto went flying backwards while his body was set on fire. Yuuto quickly absorbed the flames into a fireball but there were too many flames to absorb so the fireball ended up exploding on him, hurting him even more.

Yuuto rolled on the hard ground when the fireball exploded on him. Ryan dashed to Yuuto and stepped on Yuuto's chest. Yuuto let out a gag and watched as Ryan held the Neji Saber, ready to stab Yuuto on the head.

Ryna ran up to Ryan and hugged him, "PLEASE STOP RYAN!" Ryna screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ryna, you idiot!" Miki shouted from afar.

"Ryan's going to kill her!" Karin yelped in surprised while holding Yuuji tightly.

Ryan seemed to be frozen in shock for a while, but that wasn't the case. "YAH!" Ryan pushed Ryna off. Ryna ended up falling next to Yuuto and Ryan got ready to stab her, "RAR!"

Ryna closed her eyes in fear. She was about to die . . . about to be killed by the very man she used to date, right in front of her husband.

"RYAN STOP THIS!" Yuna's shout sounded and she jumped out to hug Ryan from behind.

Ryan growled and shook her off. Yuna continued to rush at Ryan and hugged him from the front.

"What the heck is that girl doing!" Miki shouted and got ready to charge to get Yuna out of the field, but Karin grabbed Miki's coat.

"If you go out there you'll be in danger too!" Karin shouted.

"But I have orders that nothing is to happen to Yuna!" Miki shouted but Karin wouldn't let go, promptly grabbing Miki on the leg.

Yuna tried very hard to put the shard that she found on the Academy floor on Ryan's chest, but Ryan kept shaking around. Ryan eventually flung Yuna away and was ready to strike.

Yuuto got up and ran up to Ryan. Yuuto grabbed Ryan's hand and twisted it. Ryan let out a loud growl then tried to claw at Yuuto. Yuuto however twisted his own body and elbowed Ryan, causing Ryan to drop the Neji Saber. Yuuto took the Neji Saber and charged at Ryan. Yuuto got ready for a finisher.

Yuna then screamed, "don't kill him!"

Yuuto didn't listen and went in for the attack. He held the Neji Saber at his side and the Neji Saber blazed up. "Phantom Blaze!" Yuuto announced then slashed Ryan once. Ryan screamed and Yuuto slashed Ryan again. Yuuto charged more energy into the Neji Saber then slashed Ryan with one more blazing slash.

Ryan screamed as sparks just flew off his body and then he dropped on his back. Yuuto panted heavily then fell on his knees. "It's done." Yuuto gasped.

Ryna and Yuna watched in shock. Yuuto just killed Ryan. To Ryna, it was a shock to see her husband kill her ex-boyfriend again, but to Yuna, she knew something horrible would happen. "YOU IDIOT!" Yuna screamed at Yuuto. "What have you done!"

"What are you talking about?" Yuuto growled, but then both Miki and Karin screamed.

Yuuto turned around, and saw Ryan just getting back up. This time, instead of acting like a berserker, Ryan chuckled maniacally.

"Oh how nice is this?" Ryan said, and Yuuto could've sworn the Kodenfire helmet was contorted into some sort of maniacal smile. "How nice is it that you think you've won when you've already lost?"

"WHAT!" Yuuto jumped backwards in shock to see that Ryan was _still _alive.

Ryna was in shock to see Ryan like that, and really scared to see that weird smile on Kodenfire's helmet. "What's going on?" She asked Yuna since Yuna seems to know what's going on.

"Something terrible." Yuna said. "If I don't stop him now, things can get bad."

Miki and Karin were totally surprised by this sudden development. "Why's he talking like that? That doesn't sound like Ryan at all." Karin yelped.

"He shouldn't be alive, but he is . . . and he's not acting normal." Miki said.

Yuuji finally got a glimpse of Kodenfire, but once he saw black flames all over Kodenfire, Yuuji started crying and Karin had to calm Yuuji down.

Ryan cackled to the sky, "I'll destroy everything in sight!" The dark red on Kodenfire's suit started to darken into black and the golden shoulder pads of Kodenfire popped off of Kodenfire's suit. The two shoulder pads crashed on the ground. The Fire Koden Gem on Ryan's Kodenchangers darkened to black. The Kodenbuster on Ryan's suit broke leaving Ryan with only the Kodenstaffs as the sidearm.

The visor of Kodenfire turned from black to red and the smile on the Kodenfire helmet disappeared in the black of the suit.

"Vicious Soul . . . Kodenblack!" Ryan announced maniacally.

* * *

The Kagejyus in the city all morphed into much more stronger looking Kagejyus. They all growled horribly to the sky.

"Oh I hate this!" Hikaru whined and fired a few shots from her D-Magnum.

"Why don't they let up!" Judai growled and cut one with his Wood Spear.

Gai kneed a Kagejyu on the head, "keep moving, maybe we can regroup with another team for help!"

"That sounds like an idea to me!" Hikaru jumped in the air and fired. The three ran while still attacking the Kagejyus.

Blazing Kodenred and Thunder Kodengreen were busy striking at the Kagejyus. "Rekka, you know the reason why these Kagejyus are here and getting stronger right?" Shishi asked.

Rekka nodded, "yeah."

"Well then . . . if the time comes do you think you have the heart to kill him?"

Rekka sighed, "I don't know, I don't know." Rekka slashed a Kagejyu then jammed his blade on a fallen Kagejyu.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA! Ryan cackled then jumped at Nejired, "I will destroy everything in my sight!" Ryan kept clawing at Nejired.

"Damn it, away with you!" Yuuto shouted and stab at Ryan. Ryan groaned and it looked like Yuuto got a stab in. "GOT IT!"

Ryan groaned, then chuckled, "Just kidding!" Ryan cackled. Even with the Neji Saber through his gut, Ryan felt nothing. Ryan punched Yuuto on the chest and Yuuto went flying.

Yuuto kept rolling on the ground and Ryan lunged at Yuuto. Ryan grabbed Yuuto on the leg and threw Yuuto to the ground. Then Ryan kicked Yuuto in the air. As Yuuto came falling, Ryan threw a fist at Yuuto's cut. Yuuto gagged in pain and Ryan kicked Yuuto away.

Yuuto kept crashing on the ground until he flew right into the mouth of a black dragon mecha projection. This mecha looked much like Dairyuoh, except the red was black and the samurai crest was missing. There were spikes all over this Black Dairyuoh making it look more wild than Dairyuoh.

Ryan chuckled then pulled his hand back. Black Dairyuoh blew Yuuto at Ryan and Ryan kicked Yuuto. Yuuto went flying back at Black Dairyuoh's mouth and Ryan again pulled his hand back, prompting Black Dairyuoh to shoot Yuuto at Ryan. This process kept continuing until Ryan got bored. Black Dairyuoh shot Yuuto once more and Yuuto was on the ground in pain.

"Man I'm bored, I think I'll just rip your head off now." Ryan put his knee on Yuuto's back, causing Yuuto to scream. Ryan grabbed Nejired's chin and started pulling the head up. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Ryan cackled. Yuuto shrieked in pain.

"RYAN PLEASE!" Ryna screamed, "Please stop this!"

Ryan stopped pulling at Yuuto's head then turned to Ryna and Yuna. Ryan slurped his lips, "oh how beautiful . . . I think your corpses will be so beautiful!" Ryan kicked off of Yuuto's back and dashed at Ryna and Yuna.

"WATCH OUT!" Yuna pushed Ryna away, leaving her the only target for Ryan.

"Let me see what your lovely corpse looks like after I'm done with you!" Ryan jumped and summoned two golden handle swords which he was going to use to cut Yuna.

Yuna closed her eyes in fear as she had no time to run away. In an instant, a red ball of light flew by Yuna, abducting her, causing Ryan to just strike the ground.

"What?" Ryan looked towards the red ball.

The red ball flew near Ryna and formed into Akared, holding Yuna bridal style. "Are you ok?" Akared's heroic voice asked Yuna.

Yuna stared at her savior in surprise, "Akared!" Ryna herself was also surprised to see Akared. Heck in fact Karin and Miki were shocked as well. Miki rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

Akared put Yuna down.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" Ryan growled and charged at Akared.

In flames a GokaiSaber appeared in Akared's hands and he used the sword to parry Ryan.

Ryan cackled, "I think I'd like to see your corpse as well. The blood will match your suit nicely!"

Akared kicked Ryan and then transformed into a red ball which abducted Ryan. Akared formed back into his ranger form and dropped Ryan away from Yuna and Ryna.

Ryan growled and Akared jumped by Nejired. Akared helped Nejired up.

"Stand up." Akared said to Yuuto, "and fight."

Yuuto stabbed his Saber to the ground and got up, "why are you helping me? Aren't you the legendary Akared? Why would you help someone like me?"

"You're Nejired correct?" Akared asked Yuuto and Yuuto nodded. "Was it not you who wanted to become a ranger to help protect this world?"

Yuuto stayed silent for a few seconds, "maybe."

"Then help me fend this one off." Akared said, "at least until a solution appears, we must make sure this one does not do any damage."

Nejired didn't say anything, then got into stance. "Here's hoping we don't get killed by that maniac."

Ryan growled, and cackled, "oh that's rich, you think you two can defeat me? I'll paint your blood over the pavement!"

"You're facing off against the god of red rangers and me, I don't think you stand a chance." Yuuto held his Neji Saber with both hands.

Both Yuuto and Akared charged at Ryan.

Black flames engulfed Ryan and Black Dairyuoh flew around Ryan, "JUST TRY!"

* * *

On the ground, Long was providing a lot of problems for Team Wild Amazons and Tekken. Long smashed Aoi on the gut and grabbed Hikari on the head. Long threw Hikari away.

Minato sped up at Long but Long simply smashed Minato while Minato was speeding. "Speed won't work." Long held Minato's helmet and whispered into Minato's ears. Long pushed Minato then kicked Minato away.

Erica dashed at Long and struck at Long with the Seijuuken. Long dodged around as Erica ferociously slashed at Long. Long grabbed the Seijuuken after one strike from Erica. "Funny, the vibe you're giving me remind me of one of my past enemies, that accursed Tiger Ken user!" Long kicked Erica away.

Kaoru kept slashing at Long with her Succubus Tonfa Blades. Long kept jumping backwards to dodge Kaoru. Kaoru got on her hands and tried a kick at Long. Long grabbed Kaoru's leg, "HEY!" Kaoru shouted.

Long lifted Kaoru in the air. "Weak one aren't you?"

"Don't you insult me!" Kaoru stuck at Long's head with her Tonfa Blades but Long disappeared. Kaoru dropped to the ground. Long reappeared and stepped on Kaoru's breast. Kaoru screamed in pain.

"KAORU!" Raiyu shouted and dashed at Long. Raiyu slashed Long with the Ikazuchimaru. Long had to step off Kaoru to dodge. Raiyu helped Kaoru up. "Hey you ok Kaoru?"

"I'm fine." Kaoru gasped while holding the breast that Long stepped on.

Raiyu growled, "DAMN YOU!" Raiyu crouched and entered hyperspace. Everything stood still as Raiyu ran at Long. Long didn't move at all and Raiyu got ready to slash Long. Long then all of a sudden moved! Everything else still stood still so why was Long moving! Long grabbed Raiyu on the neck and drove Raiyu into the ground.

"That's not going to work on me you know?" Long said. "I've learned that same trick too you know."

"You . . ." Raiyu gagged and was thrown away.

Raiyu reentered normal space and was thrown near Kaoru.

"Raiyu!" Aoi shouted and ran up to Raiyu, "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Raiyu growled and tried getting up.

Long charged golden lightning in his hands, "now you die!"

"DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!" Taiga shouted and flew out at Long. Taiga slashed Long with the Saiblade.

Long parried with an arm. "Gekired, so you're still around." Long pushed Taiga away. "You're very different from the Gekired I knew. It's strange seeing you act opposite of that Gekired."

"You do what you have to do." Taiga said, "but nonetheless I'll defeat you, just like how Master Jan and the original Gekirangers defeated you!" Taiga slammed the Saiblade a few times at Long and Long kept blocking.

"I'll assist Gekired-sama!" Hikari shouted and charged and started slashing Long with her own Saiblade.

"You two are getting really annoying." Long growled and pushed the Saiblades away. He then smashed both Taiga and Hikari with fists.

As Taiga and Hikari fell, Aoi ran by and jumped in the air, "Take this! HANA HANA DAN!" Aoi started spinning and her Gekitonfas smashed Long a few times on the head. Aoi kept spinning her Gekitonfas, creating a flowery afterimage.

Long got up and growled. He held his hands together and fired a golden flame stream.

Erica got in front of Aoi and held out her hand, "Honoo no Tategami! (Mane of Fire)" He fired out a flame stream that collided with Long's.

Erica's flame stream outdid Long's and Long was blasted backwards.

"Face it, you're not going to win." Taiga got in tiger stance.

"I refuse to give up!" Long shouted then smashed the ground with his fists.

The group wondered what he was doing, then looked at the ground, "WATCH OUT!" Taiga shouted, but was too late. Everyone got blasted by a giant fire pillar that emerged from the ground.

Everyone dropped to the ground after the fire pillar was done.

"Now . . . DIE!" Long growled and got ready to fire a giant fireball.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Raito and Natsuki's voice sounded. Black Condor flew out and grabbed Long, dispersing the Fireball. Raito flew in the air and threw Long to Natsuki, Big One, who whacked Long with her baton.

Long rolled on the ground and got up to see Gekicheetah's image rushing at him. "SHUN SHUN DAN!" Reiko jumped out ready to fight.

"Reiko!" Taiga shouted.

Reiko turned behind her to see Jin hiding behind some debris, "What are you doing, get out here!" Reiko hissed at Jin.

Jin waved her hand to say that she didn't want to come out. Reiko growled but Jin wasn't coming out. Jin started doing hand signs as a way of speaking to Reiko. "_I don't want to go out there, Raiyu's out there! What do I do if he sees me like this!_"

Reiko did her own hand signs as well, "_HEY! We need all the help we can get if we are to defeat Long here!_"

"_NAH! I don't want Raiyu to see me when my manhood is gone!_"

"_Oh I'll make sure you never see your manhood again if you don't come out and help!_" Then Reiko was blasted by Long.

"_OH SHIT!_" Jin's hand signs signaled. Reiko kept getting blasted by Long. Jin decided it was time for action so he sped up towards Long. Except Long saw Jin coming and smashed Jin away back to behind where Jin was hiding.

Natsuki tried hitting Long but Long grabbed her Baton. Long threw Natsuki away into a wall while Raito tried slashed Long with the Bringer Sword. Long simply took the hit to the armor and smashed Raito. Long grabbed the back of Raito's head and threw Raito away, then went back to blasting the downed Reiko.

"REIKO!" Taiga shouted, then he growled at Long. "How dare you . . . HOW DARE YOU!" Taiga then got into an elephant stance, a bat stance, a shark stance with the Gekisaber, a Gorilla stance, a Gazelle stance, a Penguin stance, and a Tiger stance. "Geki Waza . . . SHIN JYUKEN DAN!" Images of Gekielphant, Gekibat, Gekishark, Gekigorilla, Gekigazelle, Gekipenguin, and Gekitiger appeared. Taiga dashed at Long and started using various Jyuken styles on Long. Though he doesn't quite know the other fists, Taiga was still disciplined in the arts of various Jyuken styles with his very own mastery in Tiger and Shark style.

Long felt the pain as Taiga uppercut Long into the air. Taiga flew after Long. "I won't let you hurt anyone else anymore . . . you're not getting another hit on my daughter!"

"YOUR DAUGHTER?" Long yelped but Taiga grabbed Long and started spinning in the air.

"HAH!" Taiga released huge amounts of Geki, then smashed Long on the ground. Taiga felt a huge release of Geki that also struck his body and he was blasted down.

"MASTER TAIGA!" Reiko screamed and ran up to Taiga. "Master Taiga, Master Taiga!" She shook Taiga.

Taiga gave a thumbs up, "Nya . . . you worry too much Reiko." Taiga's voice became higher. Taiga then got up, "I'm unbreakable body you know."

Long chuckled and got up, "I'm still alive you know, because after all, I'm immortal."

"Jya . . . I at least hope I got some damage in." Taiga then deepened his voice, "but if you want a fight, then I'll fight." Taiga felt a sharp pain go up his neck.

"Oh now you noticed?" Long chuckled.

"You . . . when did you?" Taiga growled, getting back on his knees.

"When you were attacking me in your little fit of rage, you didn't notice when I gave you a pinch to the neck." Long chuckled, "so, how does it feel to have Gengi rush through your body like that?"

"You think I care?" Taiga smugly said, "I can easily dispel all this before it kills me!"

"So, what if I kill you first!" Long charged.

Jin whimpered but then sped up and started striking Long with the Ikazuchimaru, then Jin went back to hiding.

"What the, what hit me!" Long can't enter hyperspace if he doesn't even know if someone else was entering hyperspace.

At this moment, team Wild Amazons and Tekken got up and charged at Long.

Hikari and Aoi struck Long respectively with the Saiblade and Gekitonfas. Erica and Raiyu slashed Long with the Seijuuken and Ikazuchimaru respectively. Minato sped up and slashed Long rapidly while Kaoru spun at Long, drilling Long with the Succubus Tonfa Blades.

Long felt a lot of pain but he wasn't done yet. "DIE ALL OF YOU!" Long fired out many flame streams from his hands.

Everyone was blown away. Reiko and Taiga were blasted by the flames. Reiko quickly got up but Taiga was still too busy with getting rid of the Gengi from his body.

Long growled, "now if all of you are done, let's get back to your deaths." Long was then struck by a Kagejyu that was thrown at him.

"Looks like these guys need some help!" Gai shouted and he jumped out.

Long looked up, "Gekiviolet!" He shouted and was promptly elbowed by Gai.

"BAN BAN CHU!" Gai smashed Long to the ground and jumped back up.

"HYAH!" Judai slashed the Kagejyus with his Wood Spear and ran up to Gai, "mou, why are we here?" Judai asked, "I thought we were running to get help."

"We are, we're giving help." Gai said. Earlier he felt a strong Ki presence and felt fellow Jyuken practitioners were in trouble.

"Well since we're here." Hikaru said spinning her D-magnums in her hands, "let's get this party started!" Hikaru opened fire on Long and a few Kagejyus that followed the three to the area.

"HORYAH!" Judai stabbed Long with the Wood Spear and threw Long away.

Gai rushed up to Long and smashed Long with a Shigeki infused fist.

Gai back stepped into Taiga. Taiga and Gai stood together with Hikari, Aoi, and Reiko.

"Master Taiga, are you sure you can handle it?" Reiko asked Taiga.

"I'll dispel the Gengi as I go." Taiga grunted, "come on, let's go at it together."

"Us five Gekirangers huh?" Aoi asked.

Hikari giggled, "this will be so fun."

"Didn't think I would be meeting the rest of you guys today." Gai chuckled.

"LET'S GO!" Taiga growled, "Unbreakable Body, GEKIRED!"

"Honest Heart, Gekiyellow!" Reiko announced.

"Fantastic Technique, Gekiblue!" Aoi shouted.

"Iron Will, Gekiviolet!" Gai declared.

"Amazing Ability, Gekichopper!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Our Blazing Geki is the proof of justice!" Taiga shouted struggling with his words, "Jyuken Sentai-"

"GEKIRANGER!"

Aoi and Reiko rushed up to Long. The two girls smashed Long backwards. Hikari came down slashing Long with the Saiblade and smashed Long into the air. Gai came down with a Ban Ban Chu and smashed Long towards the ground.

Taiga rushed to Long and jammed his Gekiclaw into Long's body. Aoi and Reiko held Taiga's shoulders. Hikari held Aoi's shoulder and Gai held Rieko's shoulder. "GEKI INFUSION!" The four shouted and transferred Geki and Shigeki into Taiga.

Taiga let out a yell and his Gekiclaw released blades of Geki and Shigeki into Long. Then Taiga palmed Long, releasing all the Geki that was being infused into his body. The Geki helped Taiga dispel some of the Gengi rushing into his body.

Long was pushed backwards, then all of a sudden, he released Gengi from his body that blew away every one else. "I won't lose to such mere insects!" Long roared and the Kagejyus around all of a sudden dispersed into energy for Long to absorb. "NOW YOU DIE!" Long was about to throw the blast of energy at the group, but a silver beam hit Long. "ARGH!" Long growled and look at who shot him.

"Can't have you do that." Reita, Boukensilver's voice sounded. Reita walked out aiming the Sagasniper at Long's head. "There are students there and I don't want to see them dead."

"WHY YOU!" Long growled but was kicked by a woman who jumped by.

The woman landed near Reita. "We the teachers of the Academy cannot tolerate what you have done." The woman said and her nametag read, 'Katie Mashido, Teacher'. This woman, Katie, too was a teacher at the Academy.

Long growled at the newcomers, "you two, who do you think you are?"

"We're your punishers." Reita said now holding the Sagaspear at Long.

"Prepare to be defeated." Katie said.

"BY OUR COMBINED POWERS!" Taiga hot bloodedly shouted and completely dispersed the Gengi that was in his body. Taiga now stood in between Reita and Katie.

Long gave one hiss, then threw one large fireball that engulfed the area in smoke.

"GoGo Changer, start up!" Reita announced from behind the smoke while pushing his brace.

"Fever!" Katie announced while pushing a button on the changer she was holding.

Reita transformed into Boukensilver and Katie transformed into a Battle Fever ranger known as Miss America. Katie and Taiga jumped out of the smoke, respectively holding a Command Bat and the Gekinunchaku. Katie changed her Command Bat into a Nuchucku mode and both she and Taiga started hitting Long with their weapons. Long was pushed back and Reita jumped on Katie and Taiga's shoulders.

Reita slashed Long with the Sagaspear, then used the scythe to blow Long into the air.

Long's body kept sparking and Taiga flew after Long. Taiga kicked Long down towards the ground. Katie got changed her Command Bat into her personal weapons, throwing knives, and threw them at Long. Two knives pierced Long's chest. Long growled as he dropped to the ground.

Long got up and fired golden lightning bolts but the three instructors were fast. Long kept firing the golden lightning bolts in hopes that he could strike the three instructors.

"So fast!" Minato exclaimed as he and the student rangers had to run from the lightning bolts.

"I'm faster." Raiyu grumbled.

"So cool!" Hikari squealed as she watched Taiga move around skillfully.

"In a real fight Master Taiga knows what he's doing." Reiko said. "No matter what the odds he'll make sure he goes at it beyond his limit."

"Well with a team with two other instructors at the Academy, there's no way they can lose." Aoi remarked.

Natsuki poked Raito's shoulder and asked, "Ne, ne, do you think those three will win easily?"

Raito shrugged, "well they're strong, but you got to remember that Long is an immortal. He's not going to be easily beaten."

"Man, and I thought we were going to make a cool entrance." Hikaru whined.

"Don't worry." Gai said holding her shoulder, "what matters in the end is that we win."

Long kept firing and notice a gold ranger coming to battle. Long stopped firing just to see what the gold ranger was up to. "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Shouted Kinta's voice, signaling Shinkengold's appearance. Shinkengold drew the Sakanamaru, "HORAH!"

Long backhanded Shinkengold.

"HOOOOOO!" Shinkengold screamed as he flew backwards and dropped on his back right in front of Erica.

"Unfortunately not every ranger can be as cool as the instructors." Erica said kneeling down and poking Shinkengold's helmet.

Shinkengold got up and noticed Taiga, Katie, and Reita look at Shinkengold weirdly. Taiga made a few hand signs that signaled, "_Idiot_."

"YOU'RE MEAN TAIGA!" Shinkengold whined and got up. Shinkengold got up and dusted himself.

"You, who are you?" Long asked now just wondering who in the world this gold guy was.

"Shinkengold," Shinkengold pointed to the sky, "UMEMORI-SAN!"

Jin, peeking out from behind where he was hiding, pointed at Shinkengold, "that's not fair, say your name!" She shouted.

Raiyu thought he recognized Jin's voice (though a little bit higher pitched) and turned around only to find nothing as Jin went into hiding again. Raiyu shrugged and ignored it.

"Yeah what that voice said!" Judai said as he looked around to see where Jin's voice came from, "say your full name!"

"NEVER!" Shinkengold shouted then opened his belt buckle and held the Super Disk . . . wait what? The Super Disk? "I made a copy of this after completing the Inromaru." Shinkengold decided to explain to no one. "Now, time to cheat!" Shinkengold put the Super Disk on his Sakanamaru. In a flash of light, he transformed into Super Shinkengold. No really, he did.

Long stared at Shinkengold, dumbfounded. "This doesn't look right." Long remarked.

Taiga pointed at Shinkengold. "CHEATER NYA!" He shouted in a high pitched voice. "Are you even allowed to do that?"

"This is a fanfic, anything can happen." Shinkengold chortled at how much of the fourth wall he just shattered. "Now . . . we're finishing that guy off right?" He pointed at Long.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" Long threw a huge fireball at the area.

Shinkengold sped up to speeds that Raiyu thought only possible for a ninja. Shinkengold in hyperspace dodged around the fireballs then ran up to Long. Long himself entered hyperspace, but was too slow to block Shinkengold's slash and whack from the Sakanamaru and sheath.

Long went flying into the Sagasniper. Reita opened fire on Long's back shooting Long forward.

Long was struck by a throwing knife from Katie. "Now, try this technique on for size!" Katie jumped in the air and kept throwing knives at Long, all of which had a wire attached to them. Long was trapped in wires that held him in place. Long growled as he scolded himself for getting trapped by Katie's attack.

"HORAH!" Shinkengold came dashing over, "SHIN HYAKUMAI OROSHI!" Shinkengold flew around Long cutting Long a hundred times really quickly. Shinkengold then jumped away and Reita dashed up to Long.

"Sagaspear!" Reita changed his Sagasniper to its Scythe form, "GOING UP!" Reita smashed Long with the Scythe, and sent Long flying in the air.

Taiga flew in the air with the Super Saiblade in hand. He flew above Long. "Time for the finish." Taiga said heroically. "Geki Waza, Cho Ei Ei Kageki Zan!" Taiga flew downwards and slashed Long with the Geki Infused Super Saiblade.

Long screamed as he fell to the ground and crashed after Taiga landed. Long gripped the ground and growled, "I'm immortal, I'm not supposed to lose, I can't be losing right now, I shouldn't I shouldn't!"

Taiga's helmet dematerialized, "it is because you're immortal that you're losing so badly." Taiga said menacingly. "No matter what, we of the Academy will not give up so easily." Taiga turned to Long and grinned, "the pain will only last a lifetime for you." Taiga said chuckling at the same time the Super Gekired helmet rematerialized around his head.

Long struggled to get up. Shinkengold ran up to Taiga, "so, I bet it's time to seal him up?" Long asked while typing in the Kanji for 'Seal' in his Sushi Changer.

"How are you supposed to seal me with that?" Long asked, "And you Gekired, you don't even know Rin Jyuken."

"Oh yeah, I guess I don't." Taiga shrugged, "but . . ." He pointed to the sky.

Rin Lion's projection came dashing at Long then mauled him. "WHAT!"

"That's why I brought him back to life." Taiga chuckled and Rio without the Kurojishi armor came walking up.

"No . . ." Long shook his head at the appearance of Rio, "it can't be you, why are you alive again!"

"Yeesh, you don't listen do you." Taiga said creating Geki with his hands. "Hey Rio, I'm going to need some of that Rinki of yours."

"As you wish." Rio said infusing Rinki into his hands. "Didn't think I would be the one doing this."

"Can't be helped." Taiga remarked.

"Well then, while you two are sealing that guy with Ki, I shall be fortifying it with Mojikara!" Shinkengold shouted and the Kanji for 'Seal' appeared from his phone.

"HERE WE GO!" Taiga and Rio shouted. The two fired their Ki and Shinkengold flung the Kanji for Seal at Long.

Long tried running but found himself trapped in a wire of Katie's knives. "DAMN IT!" Long growled as he saw the Ki and Kanji coming. "I'm not going to be sealed again, I'm not going to be sealed again, I'M NOT GOING TO BE SEALED AGAIN!" Long released a huge amount of Gengi from his body that blew Katie away and broke the wire. Long flew in the air and the Mojikara and Ki collided with each other instead of sealing Long.

Taiga watched as Long fled the area, "Nya, I hate it when they run." Taiga sighed in his high pitched voice. Taiga then fell on his butt and panted heavily, "man, I never thought I would have to face that guy in such a battle."

"Don't worry about it." Shinkengold said and handed Taiga a bowl of curry, "curry rice?" Taiga rejected the bowl. "Hm, well more for me." Shinkengold then just walked away.

"Why did Long appear so suddenly?" Reiko asked.

"With all these Kagejyus around the city, I think a lot of monsters will be appearing." Taiga said. "They'll be taking advantage of the chaos so they can wreak havoc as well."

Then dust started to swirl around the area. The remains of the Kagejyus that Long absorbed all formed into multiple giant shadow monsters. All of these monsters roared horrifyingly.

"OH SHIT!" Raiyu and Jin shouted and Jin hid again.

Taiga got up, "we'll have to fight those monsters." Taiga said. "Every one, prepare your mechs if you have any."

"All right, let's put our training to work!" Hikari said getting ready to summon her Geki Beast.

"Except you Hikari." Taiga said.

Hikari stared at Taiga, "huh?"

"Sorry, but I kind of want to get in on the action." Taiga nodded. "So if you'll be kind as to let me form Gekitohja with Reiko and Aoi, I'd much appreciate it."

Hikari looked at Taiga, then sighed, "fine."

"I'm calling the Gourai Beetle." Raiyu said. "Handle yourself on the ground ok Kaoru?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kaoru patted Raiyu on the shoulder, "it's you I'm worried about."

"I just hope Jin summons his Gourai Stag." Raiyu mumbled. "Where is Jin anyway?"

"Don't ask." Reiko replied.

"Well you guys go do your thing, we'll be handling the ground battles." Erica said.

"Hey don't you have Gekiwolf?" Hikaru asked Gai.

"I do, but I rather fight the monsters on the ground." Gai said and got into stance. "There's still a lot to handle so it's best if we defeat these monsters now."

"Well we're going to need the help so might as well have you come." Hikaru said. "How about you Judai?"

"I don't know what happened to my Kuma Origami. It's been happening randomly these few days." Judai whined, "my Kuma Origami just up and flies away for some reason!" Judai has no idea what the Shin Samurai Gattai is it seems.

"We'll be assisting them." Raito said to Natsuki.

"Ok!" Natsuki cheered.

"Don't get killed out there ok Taiga?" Katie asked and Taiga nodded.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be assisting as best I can in SirenBuilder!" Reita said.

"Now then, since we're all set, LET'S GO!" Taiga shouted.

"GEKI WAZA, BAI BAI BUNSHIN HEN!" Taiga, Reiko, and Aoi announced. Gekitiger, Gekicheetah, and Gekijaguar materialized into reality. "JYUKEN GATTAI!" The three combined into the giant known as, "GEKITOHJA, BURNING UP!"

A machine similar to Gourai Stag but crimson appeared. "Bring it on your giant beasts!" Raiyu said as he drove the mech known as Gourai Beetle.

Gourai Stag also appeared and drove by Gourai Beetle.

"Geez, what took you so long Jin!" Raiyu shouted, "you're missing out on all the fun!"

"Sorry, sorry." Jin said.

"Well then, let's get ready!" Raiyu shouted, "prepare for a Gattai . . . wait a minute, what's with your voice?"

"Eh?" Jin feared the worst.

"How come your voice is so high pitched?" Raiyu asked.

"Um . . ." Jin fumbled around, and she couldn't figure out a response to Raiyu.

Then Gourai Beetle and Stag were blasted by a Kagejyu. "Ignore that for now!" Raiyu shouted, "Ikazuchi Gattai!"

The two machines merged into a giant known as Gouraijin!

"Now come get some!" Raiyu shouted happy that he finally got a chance to use Gouraijin though he still wondered what was up with Jin.

* * *

Leila slashed around and fired at a Kagejyu that was running at her. "I should probably wait in the Galleon." She remarked since she as an untransformed woman would not be able to do well in battle.

She was about to hook onto the Galleon when Bio Hunter Silver came jumping at. Leila dodged and Silver swung a gun at her face. Leila backed up and realized Silver was aiming the gun at her. "_ELIMINATE_." Silver said without emotion and pulled the trigger.

Leila was able to quickly shift her body to dodge the gun and slashed Silver on the gut. "Yeesh, have you no shame for such tactics." Leila remarked but Silver was not done.

Silver fired a huge shot at her. Leila was ready to dodge, when a silver blur came up to her and snatched her away.

The shot hit the floor and Silver turned his head to see who snatched Leila away.

"Whoa there, it's not nice to shoot a lady you know." Gin's voice sounded and he was holding Leila bridal style.

"Eh . . ." Leila wondered why this guy in silver saved her.

Gin set Leila down, "you ok?" Gin asked.

"Um . . . yeah?" Leila scratched her head as to why this guy would ask her that, "you saved me right, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well then, please stand back, I'll face off against this guy." Gin said stepping forward. "You have nothing to worry about with me around beautiful."

"Excuse me?"

Gin pointed at Silver, "hey you, you face me now."

Silver scanned Gin, "_Question to be asked: Who are you?_"

"You'll find out." Gin chuckled and pulled out the Gokaicellular. Gin placed the Gokaisilver key in figure mode into the phone. "GOKAI CHANGE!" Gin pushed a button on his Gokaicellular and the top of the phone and the red anchor scanned the Gokaisilver figure.

"_GOOOKAIGER!_" Announced the Gokaicellular.

An anchor, a V, and a X crashed into Gin to transform him into Gokaisilver.

Gin started a really, really, long roll call, "The flaming red sun on my back. Justice in my blue heart! Bathing everyone in yellow cheers. My rosy cheeks are pink. The green leaf of a privateer. Shining Silver! I am . . . Gokaisilver!" Gin posed and silver confetti flew up behind him. Silver just stared at Gin in confusion while Gin chuckled, "did you see that?" He turned around to look at Leila, "were you impressed?" But alas, Leila was away. "HUH?" Gin's body fell backwards a little.

Leila was off and ignoring Gin. Leila hooked onto the Gokaigalleon and boarded the ship.

"Aw . . . I was hoping I would impress you." Gin whimpered and dodged a shot from Silver.

"_Don't let your guard down._" Silver robotically said and kept firing shots at Gin.

Gin dodged around and drew his GokaiSpear. "GokaiSpear, GUN MODE!" He switched the trident to gun mode and started firing silver lasers at Silver.

A few feet away, Mark was fighting Captain Fenix, "To think, I would have to see you again after all these years!" Mark growled and kicked Captain Fenix. Mark then slashed Fenix on the chest.

"Hoo, you seem to hate me." Fenix said and swung his sword at Mark. Mark parried then opened fire on Fenix's gut.

"Of course I would." Mark slashed Fenix, "after all, you've done so many horrible things to me and my sister!"

"I've done terrible things to many people, you got to be more specific." Fenix nonchalantly said and locked swords with Mark.

"I'll give you a clue." Mark said in Fenix ears. "I'm that _boy_ . . ."

Fenix's eyes widened in surprise, "You . . ." Then he chuckled, "no wonder. I've been wondering why you would be so eager to pick a fight with me." Mark kicked Fenix away. "I've been wondering why you sounded so different from the last Gokaired I fought."

"Doesn't matter." Mark said putting the Gokaired and Red Knight keys into his weapons. "You're dead!"

"_FINAL WAVE!_"

Mark fired a bullet from his GokaiGun and then slashed a wave from his GokaiSaber.

Fenix stood still and chuckled. A green bug armored female warrior appeared holding a staff. She smashed Mark's Final Wave away.

"WHAT!" Mark shouted and looked in surprise. The female insect monster glared at Mark with her bug eyes. "Heh, whose this, I don't remember seeing her in your crew the last time."

"What can I do?" Fenix shrugged, "you killed my whole entire crew, so I had to get a new crew." Fenix held the insect monster's shoulder, "meet Kochoko. She'll be the death of you."

"LIKE HELL SHE WILL!" Mark pointed his gun at Kochoko but then Kochoko's antennae fired a lightning bolt at Mark. Mark rolled away to dodge.

"And now, DIE!" Fenix's shoulders became cannons and fired cannonballs at Mark.

Mark rolled around and kept dodging then he bumped into Gin's back.

"Oof!" Gin got pushed forward, "watch yourself ok?" Gin said looking at Mark.

"Wha?" Mark turned around and looked at Gin, not recognizing Gin's Gokaiger suit at all. "What in the . . ." _Fake Ranger?_

Mark and Gin stood with their backs to each other as Fenix, Kochoko, and Silver inched forward.

"Gokai Change?" Gin asked holding the Kodenhero key in figure mode.

Mark was surprised that Gin would ask that, "let's go." Mark held the Kodenfire key.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" Gin put his figure into his Gokaicellular and pushed the Kodenhero button. Mark inserted the Kodenfire key into his Mobirate.

"_SANGAI KOOODENRANGER!_"

Gin transformed into Kodenhero and Mark into Kodenfire. Kodenhero released a huge burst of wind that blew away the monsters, and at the same time, changed the color of the Kodenfire suit.

Kodenfire went from red to the dark red that Ryan is as Kodenfire. A Kodenbuster appeared at the side of Kodenfire. Now Mark was a form known as, 'Burning Kodenfire'! Or rather that's what this form could've been known had it not become the default appearance for the real Kodenfire.

Mark drew his Katana and Gin his Wyvern Double Saber. The two dashed at their enemies and started striking them with elemental slashes. Wind from Gin and Fire from Mark.

Fenix and Kochoko were no match for Mark as Kodenfire and Silver was getting blown away.

Then came another Gokai Change.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

"_MYYYSTINGER!_"

Mark transformed into Red Knight while Gin transformed into a white warrior with a red visor. There were some black markings on this warrior's body and this warrior held two blade blades that were wrapped around his hands. This warrior was known as, White Hunter!

White Hunter dashed up to Bio Hunter Silver and started slashing Silver on and on.

Red Knight detached his cape and started flinging it around, catching it in flames. Mark slammed Kochoko with the flaming cape then slashed Fenix.

Mark spun around, hitting some Kagejyus that were around the area while Gin jumped in the air.

"MYSTIC BLAZE!" Mark and Gin announced. Mark stabbed the ground and released a burst of flames that engulfed Gin. Gin spun around and started drilling Silver and a few Kagejyus.

Gin landed and he and Mark prepared for a Gokai Change. "GOKAI CHANGE!"

"_SHIN GEEEKIRANGER!_" Mark transformed into Shin Gekired, and Gin transformed in a warrior similar to Gekichopper known as Shin Gekichopper. Shin Gekichopper was identical to the original Gekichopper except there was an attachment to the legs. This attachment held blades in as Shin Gekichopper was a fighter that specialized not on in the Saiblade in battle, but also kicking with blades on the feet.

Mark drew the Gekijian, a Chinese sword, and started slashing both Fenix and Kochoko. Gin smashed Silver with the Saiblade Finger then slashed with the Saiblade Cutter. Gin wasn't done with his blade assault. A blade extended out from his leg attachment. Gin jumped and slashed Silver with the leg blade and kicked Silver a few times with the leg blades. Gin kept his blade assault on Silver at the same time Mark was slashing Fenix and Kochoko left and right.

Gin this time held the Putotyra key. Mark took out the Tajador key.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" Gin pushed the 0 button on his phone while Mark simply put the Tajador key into his Mobirate.

"_KAAAMEN RIDER OOO!_"

_YOU COUNT THE MEDALS 1, 2, and 3!_

_Life goes on, Anything Goes_

_COMING UP OOO'S!_

Gin transformed into Putotyra holding the Medagaburyu and Mark into Tajador holding the Medaljalibur.

Gin put three Cell Medals into his Medagaburyu and Mark put his Core Medals into his Taja Spinner and three Cell Medals into the Medajalibur.

Gin made the Medagaburyu chomp on the Cell Medals while Mark scanned both the Taja Spinner and the Medaljalibur at the same time.

"_PUTOTYRANO HISSATSU!_" Announced the Medagaburyu.

"TAKA KUJAKU CONDOR _GIN GIN GIN GIGA SCAN TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!_" Announced the OOO Scanner after scanning both the Taja Spinner and the Medaljalibur.

Gin flew high into the air then dropped down on the ground and smashed it. A large purple shockwave fired from the Medagaburyu that destroyed a few Kagejyus and broke Silver's body forcing Silver to have to retreat.

Mark flew around as firebird blazing a path, then he swung the Medaljalibur, "SEIYAH!" Mark swung a fiery blade from the Medaljalibur, an attack that will be known as Blazing OOO Bash!

The fiery slash was so huge, it cut through the whole of reality! Earth was sliced in two and was separating from each other. Then Earth attached itself together and all of reality fixed itself while Kagejyus all over exploded left and right. Fenix and Kochoko were blown away.

"Damn you Gokaired, this isn't the last you'll see of me!" Fenix and Kochoko retreated.

"WAIT!" Mark shouted but Fenix and Kochoko were gone in a short wave of light. "Damn it, stay here so I can kill you!" Mark transformed back into Gokaired.

Mark was then blasted by a few Kagejyus. Mark dodged backwards but found himself surrounded.

But he had allies. Fujiwara, Mai, Kai, and Rina cut their way in. Gin as Gokaisilver shot his way in.

The six stood together, and felt the need to do Roll Call. "Gokaired!"

"Gokaiblue."

"Gokaiyellow!"

"Gokaigreen!"

"Gokaipink!"

"Gokaisilver!"

"Kaizoku Sentai." Mark folded his arms.

"GOKAIGER!"

"Let's break through, make it showy people!" Mark shouted. The main Gokaigers shot out the Gokaiger and OOO Keys from their Gokai Buckle while Gin used the Gokaisilver key on his GokaiSpear. The Main Gokaigers' keys fell in place at their weapons.

"_FINAL WAVE!_" Times Eleven.

The Main Gokaigers aimed their guns. All of them fired while Gin jumped in the air. Then each of the Main Gokaigers swung their swords, putting their own little touch in their movements. Gin threw his GokaiSpear.

The Sword Waves accelerated the Gun Bullet after it crashed into it. Fujiwara, Mai, Kai, and Rina's attacks destroyed a row of Kagejyus while Mark's attack destroyed a few Kagejyus, stopping at a heavily armored Kagejyu. Gin's Gokai Shooting Star crashed into Mark's Final Wave and pushed it, causing Mark's Final Wave to accelerate and run through many more monsters.

"All right, we destroyed them!" Gin cheered while Mark only smirked in victory.

From the other sides, Mairko and Kaori destroyed Chimatsuri no Bladerun, Rayo and Hiro destroyed Cyborg no Bladerun, Kazan and Callaway destroyed Chupacabra no Bladerun, and Sai and Jack destroyed Suisei no Bladerun.

Abareblack stabbed Brajira on the chest and Brajira stumbled backwards. "How can this be, how can I be pushed back this far!" Brajira shouted.

Abareblack swung his Dino Thruster around and held the rapier to the side, "because we're the Academy." Abareblack coldly said, "you who terrorized the world a long time ago, have no presence here. To the Academy, you're just another bug that needs to be squashed because you're nothing but a mere monster."

Brajira growled, then chuckled, "looks like I underestimated you rangers before coming out to fight." Brajira then held out an orb and fused the orb into his head, "I'll be taking my leave now, next time you won't be _so lucky!_" Brajira disappeared.

Abareblack looked on without a care in the world. Mariko stared at Abareblack, then she walked up to Abareblack. "Abareblack."

Abareblack turned his head at Mariko.

"Are you . . . are you Ashe?" Mariko asked Abareblack.

Abareblack stared at Mariko for a few minutes, but he didn't answer.

Then both were attacked by Gorma Emperor Kai. "Where do think you're looking!" Gorma Emperor Kai shouted as he swung his rod around.

Abareblack ducked and Mariko jumped.

Kaori dashed into battle and slashed Gorma Emperor Kai.

The three faced off against Gorma Emperor Kai but were being overpowered.

That was until Daiki came to help.

Daiki came up and kicked Gorma Emperor Kai. "Looks like I made it in time."

"ACK!" Gorma Emperor Kai shouted, "A Dairanger!"

"Daiki!" Mariko shouted.

"All right, time to beat this." Daiki punched his palm, "Tengensei, Kirigakure! Elemental Illusion!" A mist hid the area.

Gorma Emperor Kai looked around, then was pelted by rocks. He was burn away by flames and wind blew him away. A huge flood rushed up to him and washed him away.

He knew this was an illusion and the water dispersed, "where are you Shishiranger . . . show yourself!"

"Fire Inferno!" Abareblack announced and the ground cracked open and flames shot out at Gorma Emperor Kai.

Mariko and Kaori came jumping in from the mist and both slashed Gorma Emperor Kai.

Daiki infused his hand with Tengenki, "SEIYAH!" Daiki punched Gorma Emperor Kai and sent the guy flying.

"I'll be back!" Gorma Emperor Kai shouted.

"Whoo, that's done." Daiki said and turned around to see Abareblack. Daiki froze in shock, "Abare . . . black?" Daiki gasped, "it . . . it can't be . . ."

Abareblack stayed silent but the area was not as silent. Giant monsters kept coming.

"Damn it!" Daiki looked up, "they just keep coming, and coming!"

Kaori sighed, "I picked a really bad time to lose the Ushi Disk." As we all know, a few chapters ago, Kaori dropped the Ushi Disk and that Disk was picked up by Takuya so the Ushi Disk is now in Takuya's possession.

Saiga had to summon the Bakuryu Styraco to handle the giant Kagejyus. Abareblack watched as Bakuryu Styraco transformed into the warrior known as Maxohja. Abareblack's Bakuryu Brachio isn't much of a fighter, but that doesn't mean Abareblack isn't one himself. Abareblack flipped his Dino Thruster, then jumped at a giant Kagejyu, ready to engage it in battle.

"WHOA!" Daiki shouted, "he's crazy!"

"Just like Ashe." Mariko said with a hint of sadness in her tone. She flashbacked to a time where she watched scene of a giant battle, no mechas around, only Ashe and his Dino Thruster. Ashe transformed into Abareblack and jumped at the giant monster, just like this cloaked Abareblack was doing right now.

Mark hooked on to the Gokaigalleon. "Ok," Gin said with his back to Mark, "you go handle the giant monsters that have appeared, and I'll handle the monsters on the ground." Gin turned around to find Mark long gone, "oh come on, is anyone going to listen to me?"

Mark didn't realize that Fujiwara, Mai, Kai, and Rina also hooked on and beat him to the cockpit. "I see, you guys want in on the action."

"Don't we always?" Rina asked.

"Let's go, Onii-chan!" Leila, standing behind Mark, shouted.

"Kaizoku Gattai!" Gokaioh was formed.

Gin on the ground whistled as he watched Gokaioh get formed. "Well then, maybe I should get to work." And promptly nearly got blasted by Dark Emperor.

Dark Emperor jumped out holding a sword known as the Emperor Sword. He slashed at Gin as Gin was the nearest ranger in the vicinity.

"Yeesh, how unlucky of me." Gin whined then kicked Dark Emperor away.

Dark Emperor stumbled, then held out his hand and blasted Gin with a ray of energy.

Gin screamed as sparks smoked the area around him.

Dark Emperor held the Emperor Sword and dashed at the smoke. Dark Emperor stabbed at Gin.

"_GOKAISILVER . . . GOLD MODE!_"

The Emperor Sword made a '_ping_' sound. The smoke cleared, and Dark Emperor found his sword being blocked by a golden armor with the masks of many extra rangers around the armor. The gold on Gokaisilver's helmet was now gone, but much more gold surrounded Gokaisilver now. Enter, Gokaisilver GOLD MODE!

"HAH!" Gin punched Dark Emperor then spun the GokaiSpear around. The GokaiSpear's blades pushed against each other, creating an Anchor Shape. "GokaiSpear, Anchor Mode!" Gin announced.

Kagejyus and grunts that wore a similar armor to Dark Emperor (these shall be known as Dark Knight grunt) appeared around Dark Emperor. The Dark Knights dashed at Gin but Gin quickly made short work of them by slashing them left and right. The Kagejyus charged but Gin simply stabbed one Kagejyu, then pulled his weapon away. Gin spun around and cut all the Kagejyus down.

Dark Emperor charged at Gin, but Gin simply stood still. Dark Emperor got ready for a finisher, but Gai simply stood still. Dark Emperor swung his sword. Gin parried with his GokaiSpear Anchor.

Gin pushed Dark Emperor away, then swung the GokaiSpear Anchor many times, cutting Dark Emperor up. Gin used one final attack and Dark Emperor screamed in pain.

"I cannot believe I underestimated you rangers." Dark Emperor then teleported away.

The Gold Mode armor disappeared and Gin asked, "what the heck was that all about?" To which I can only reply, it's an appearance of Gold Mode!

A few feet away. Rowen was looking around, "man, you guys are annoying." He complained as he had to slash at the Kagejyus with his sword. "Why won't you just die!" Every time he cut one monster, ten more appear.

Kodengreen flew down and chopped some Kagejyus around Rowen with the Ultimate Shishi Axe. "Hey you, you can summon rangers right?"

"Yeah?" Rowen asked but then Shishi stole Rowen's Cross Mobirate, "OI!"

"Sorry." Shishi said pushing Rowen's buckle, causing Rowen to blush. Shishi pulled out two keys from Rowen's buckle, "but we'll be needing all the help we can get." Shishi used the keys on the Cross Mobirate.

"_5, 4, 3, 2, 1, DIGITIZE MEGARANGER!_" Times two!

Jermaine and Tony Sasuke of Tamashi Frontier appeared in front of Shishi and Rowen. "WHOA!" Jermaine looked around wondering where he is, "where are we?"

"I guess we're on Earth." Tony said as he saw the shuttle that traveled between Tamashi Frontier and Earth fly down to Earth. "And it looks like it's in trouble."

"Well then, I guess we're going to have to help right?" Jermaine asked. Tony nodded.

"Let's go." Tony said.

"INSTALL!" The two announced and transformed into Megared and Megasilver respectively. The two dashed at the Kagejyus with their swords.

"Seriously . . . why does my Cross Mobirate keep summoning people?" Rowen asked but got no answer.

* * *

The shuttle landed and squished some Kagejyus. A flareflector shield appeared around the shuttle and Kenichi opened the door, "all right people, it seems I landed at a really bad time, so sit tight and I'll clean up." Kenichi then jumped out the shuttle and fell towards the ground, "TENSOU!" Kenichi's Tensouder ate the Change Card and Kenichi transformed into Goseifire. Kenichi drew the Fire Sword and started cutting a path through the Kagejyus.

* * *

A few feet away, a girl in pink ran up to the Kagejyus and held a cell phone device with a keyhole in it, much like a Mobirate. "Man, why did it have to be today that the city is in this much trouble?" This girl is named Hanabi Taneda. She got separated from the rest of her team so right now she's by herself. The changer in her hands is known as the Himitsu Phone Changer. "Himitsu Changer, GO!" She took out from her pocket, a pink Goranger, Momoranger, RANGER KEY! She flipped the cover and inserted the key into her Himitsu Changer.

"_GO!_" The Himitsu Changer announced. Hanabi spun around and in a pink light, she transformed into Momoranger. "Let's get started!" Hanabi shouted and threw earring bombs at the Kagejyus, causing a huge explosion.

* * *

In the background, a giant mecha known as Goseigreat was formed. A few minutes later, Goseiwhale appeared and combined with Goseigreat's right arm on the shoulder and Goseiwhale detached its tail to form a spear weapon for Goseigreat. This formation is known as True Goseigreat!

Yami was now doing the fighting against the rangers as the Kagejyus continued coming. Is there no end to the monsters?

From last chapter we know about Keisaku, Ninjaman. Ninjaman grew to fight the giant Kagejyus and was near the battle of DaikaiShinkenoh and Engine Daishogun.

"I won't lose here!" Takuya announced and DaikaiShinkenoh swung the Rekka Daizanto.

* * *

Back at the Academy, Ryan was making easy work out of Yuuto and Akared as Megared. "You really think you can defeat me?" Ryan asked. "I'll make sure you die!"

Yuna decided it was time to try again and put the shard inside Ryan's chest. Yuna ran towards Ryan, surprising Ryna.

Yuna got in front of Ryan, but Ryan pushed her as he was getting ready to kill Nejired and Megared. Yuna was right in the middle, and Ryan was about to hit her too.

At this moment, the Red Soul flashed. Ryan's sword struck against a golden light . . a golden light that would form into a golden warrior.

This was the same golden warrior seen in one of Rayo's visions.

Yuna gasped in horror. The Golden Warrior had a black visor, gloves, and feet. The rest of the body had golden armor around with golden ring on his back that was supposed to be his wings. His horns pointed upward. On the chest of this warrior was the Red Soul, completed without any cracks or missing shards.

Both Yuna and Akared knew the true purpose of this warrior, and they weren't happy.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Ryan barked.

The golden warrior looked at Ryan, and coldly said in a voice that was an amalgamation of many voice male and female alike, "_Magnus Eques_ (Great Knight)." Magnus Eques was very similar to a ranger in some aspects, but for an easy category to put Magnus Eques in, it would be a Bangai Hero.

Ryan roared and kicked Magnus Eques. Magnus Eques grabbed Ryan's leg, and threw Ryan away.

Ryan screamed as he crashed into a tree. Magnus Eques walked towards Ryan menacingly. Ryan roared and threw a black fireball at Magnus Eques.

Eques grabbed the fireball and turned it to gold. Eques threw the fireball back at Ryan, blasting Ryan. Ryan dashed and slashed Eques. Eques simply took the hit in, then smashed Ryan. Eques smashed the ground and drew a giant golden sword, which he slashed Ryan with.

Ryan growled then crouched. Black Dairyuoh's projection appeared around Ryan and he got ready to use a Super Kodenjyu Ougi known as Hyper Blazing Destruction, which was basically a stronger black flamed version of Ryan's Hyper Blazing Break attack.

Magnus Eques crouched and rainbow energy appeared on the leg of Magnus Eques.

Ryan jumped in the and Black Dairyuoh blew flames at Ryan, accelerating Ryan's flying side kick. Eques jumped and simply flew at Ryan, kicking Ryan with a rainbow kick. Ryan screamed as he dropped from the sky, beaten. Ryan didn't get up, as he lay silently.

Ryan crashed and the Kodenblack suit dematerialized. Everyone who wasn't Akared and Yuna were in shock. Akared and Yuna on the other hand, were both afraid.

Magnus Eques looked around, "_I guess it's time then._" Eques said coldly, "_It's time I destroy this world._" A small sun ball appeared in his or her hand.

Every one heard, and all of them were horrified. "NO!" Yuna screamed, "YOU CAN'T!"

* * *

And with this, another chapter comes to a close. Looks like the story shall continue next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next time, I'll make sure I force myself to end this arc. Please review!

But since you've stuck around for so long, I guess I can give you one little treat, a sneak peak to Super Sentai Academia VS Kamen Rider!

* * *

Momoka and Machida held Kenichi, "are you ok Takamura-san!" Machida the faceless grunt asked.

"I'm not." Kenichi struggled to say, "I don't know what happened, it's as if the Goseifire suit was trying to kill me or something! My body feels like it almost broke apart."

"Come on Kenichi, we got to get going." Momoka said. Machida and Momoka helped Kenichi up, but the mysterious monsters were still coming at them.

One such monster which we can deem a Yummy was about to cut them. Machida held his Machine Gun and fired at the Yummy, destroying it with bullets.

The resulting explosion knocked them back and Kenichi dropped from their arms. "Damn it." Kenichi growled then summoned the Fire Sword to defend himself and Momoka while Machida kept firing. "What do I do?"

"Momoka-san, KENICHI!" Tony Sasuke shouted while protecting some soldiers, "hurry up and get over here, we'll be safe inside Frontier!" Tony pointed at the fallen Frontier.

"I know!" Kenichi growled, "but my body is still hurting!" Was this the end?"

A red coin all of a sudden just rolled by. The monsters stopped and were dumbfounded to see a rolling coin. The coin stopped when it hit Kenichi's foot.

"What's this?" Kenichi picked the coin up. There was a hawk symbol on it.

"AH!" A man's voice sounded and he ran up to the group. This man wore some strange clothes, "I'm sorry, but that's mine." He pointed at the red coin.

"Uh, ok." Kenichi threw the coin to the man, "you shouldn't be out here though, get back inside!" Kenichi said, thinking this man was a civilian of Frontier.

"But what about you, you seem to be having trouble out here." This man said and turned around to the monsters, "Damn, that's a lot of monsters," then he turned to Frontier, "and what is that!" He was quite curious.

"Huh?" Kenichi said.

"Who are you?" Momoka asked.

"Sorry, forgot to introduced myself. Eiji, Hino Eiji."

Momoka was stupefied, "you're not a citizen of Tamashi Frontier . . . are you?"

"What?" Kenichi asked.

"There's no one named Eiji Hino that lives inside Frontier." Momoka explained.

"Tamashi . . . Frontier? What's all that?" Eiji asked. "But since you seem to be in trouble, I think I should help out." Eiji said holding a belt . . . the very same belt that is seen wrapped around Mark and the other Gokaigers whenever they transform with the OOO Keys, the OOO Driver.

Kenichi himself recognized that belt as a trinket from a TV show he saw from old video files. "It can't be . . ."

"After all . . . isn't that the job of a Kamen Rider?" Eiji asked and the belt wrapped around him. Eiji pulled out two other coins, core medals! Eiji held the red Hawk Medal, the yellow Tiger Medal, and the green Grasshopper Medal. Eiji put the Red and Green Core Medals first, then the Yellow Medal. Eiji tilted his belt and drew the OOO Scanner, "HENSHIN!" Eiji announced and scanned the medals on his belt.

_"TAKA TORA BATTA!" _Coins flew around Eiji until a Red, Yellow, and Green coin merged into one Emblem, "_TA TO BA! TA-TO-BA TATOBA!" _Eiji transformed into a red, yellow, and green being that is supposed to be of this world, a Kamen Rider . . . Kamen Rider OOO!

"A . . . KAMEN RIDER?" Kenichi was really, really shocked.

"A Kamen Rider, I thought they were fictional characters!" Momoka yelped.

"A . . . Kamen Rider?" Tony was really, really surprised to see a Kamen Rider just standing there.

Eiji dashed at the monsters and started fighting them with the Tora Claws. Eiji clawed at the various Yummys and Dopants. The few Yummys he clawed, Eiji got some Cell Medals from them. Every other enemy, Eiji was quite surprised to see none of these monsters had Cell Medals coming from their bodies after each hit, "what the, not a Yummy?" Eiji dashed around then drew the Medaljalibur. Eiji slashed a Yummy, getting three Cell Medals from it. Eiji quickly inserted them into his Medaljalibur and scanned them.

"_TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!_"

"SEIYAH!" Eiji swung the glowing Medaljalibur and used an OOO Bash that cut reality in two, which quickly fixed itself in time to destroy the monsters that had been cut by the OOO Bash.

The monsters charged but were hit by a flying Stag Beetle Phone. "Geez, looks like there's a huge monster gathering right here." A Fedora wearing detective appeared, Shotaro Hidari, Leo's father! Shotaro held a Black Gaia Memory, "let's go Phillip."

"_Ah, just like old times_." Said a voice that only Shotaro could hear.

Shotaro put a red belt buckle on him, which then wrapped itself around him, the W Driver. Shotaro held his Gaia Memory to the side, much like how Leo and Ken constantly put their hands to the side like a W. Shotaro pushed his Gaia Memory, "_JOKER!_"

"HENSHIN!" A Green Gaia Memory appeared on the right side of the W Driver. Shotaro put the Joker Memory to the left. Shotaro stood still and took off his Black Fedora, then pulled his W Driver into a W formation.

"_CYCLONE . . . JOKER!_" Black markings appeared around Shotaro's face and wind blew around him. He transformed into a green and black Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider W Cyclone Joker! Shotaro flipped the Fedora in his hands and put it on his head. "Now . . ." Shotaro spoke with two voices, one which the other voice we can assume belongs to a man named Phillip. "_Count _your _Crimes_!" Kamen Rider W pointed at the monsters, then dashed at the monsters and started fighting them.

"Thank you for the help!" Eiji saluted Shotaro.

Shotaro used a kick then switched memories. "_LUNA TRIGGER!_" W's body changed to a yellow and blue rider without a scarf. Shotaro held the Trigger Magnum and opened fire on the monsters. Shotaro then changed memories again. "_HEAT METAL!_" W changed to red and gray and swung a rod weapon named the Metal Shaft and struck the monsters with flames. Shotaro changed again, "_HEAT JOKER!_" As a red and black rider, W smashed the monsters with flaming fists. "_CYCLONE JOKER!_" Now back to the default form, Shotaro continued fighting.

A distorted wall then ran over the area and crashed a monster. From that wall, out came a person in black. This person is black, is known as the destroyer. Tsukasa Kadoya . . . Kamen Rider Decade!

Tsukasa looked around, and sighed. "Well, looks like I arrived in a really bad situation huh?"

"Who are you!" A monster shouted at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa drew the Decade card after putting on the white belt known as the Decadriver on, "Just a passing by Kamen Rider, REMEMBER THAT!" Tsukasa fed his card to the Decadriver. "Henshin." He closed the Decadriver's buckle.

"_KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!_"

In a flash Tsukasa transformed into a Magenta Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Decade.

"_ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!_"

Tsukasa drew his weapon, the Ride Booker, in gun mode and opened fire on the monsters. Tsukasa drew one card from the Ride Booker and fed the card to his Decadriver.

"_ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!_" The Ride Booker changed to sword mode and Tsukasa used some powerful red glowing slashes on the monsters.

Tsukasa switched the Ride Booker to book mode and drew a yellow card.

Tsukasa used the card, "_FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"_

Yellow cards with Tsukasa's Decade mark appeared in a row. Tsukasa jumped in the air and came down through the cards, kicking some monsters to oblivion.

All while this happen, Kenichi and every one else was just staring in shock, "Why are there Kamen Riders!" Kenichi shouted.

Right above the battle, a silver train with a red peach theme came by on a track that just formed itself as the train moved.

* * *

And with this, ends the sneak peak. Also again, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, please review!


	27. Final Strike, They Will Protect

I don't own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references whether it be intentional or not.

Also I realized there are two Tenma's, one a boy and the other a girl. Tenma will refer to the girl character unless stated otherwise in story wise. The boy Tenma instead will be constantly referred to as Gedou Shinkenred.

Oh and let us celebrate me finally finishing Shinkenger! (yeah, I didn't finish Shinkenger until now :3)

* * *

Kaori continued cutting the Ayakashis and Kagejyus. She used the Shiba Clan disk and burned away a Ayakashi to bits, forcing it into its second life. Upon rolling away from the stomp of the giant Ayakashi, she took a look at the Shiba Clan disk and sighed, "I shouldn't even have this disk." She said.

-_Many Years Ago-_

Six year old Takuya was at his desk practicing his calligraphy, perfecting it as his training to be the next lord.

Six year old Kaori was there visiting and she decided she wanted to play with Takuya. "Ne, ne, ne!" Kaori poked Takuya, "Taku-chan, I want to play!"

"I'm busy." Takuya said coldly and continued writing.

Kaori puffed her cheeks, "BOO! This is boring." Kaori looked at the words that Takuya was writing. She decided to look around the room and found the Shiba Clan disk on display on the wall. "Hm?" Kaori took a look at the disk and went up to it, "why is there a disk with the Shiba clan mark?" She asked.

"Oh you don't know?" Takuya asked. "That was made by Great, Great Grandma Kaoru you know."

Kaori blushed, "I knew that!" Kaori looked away, "but why is it hanging on the wall?"

"I guess it's out of habit." Takuya replied. "The Shiba Clan Disk is a one time use disk, but Grandpa Takeshi was actually able to fortify the disk and make it a permanent disk." Takuya nodded, "so basically it's just a more destructive Shishi Disk."

"Weird." Kaori nodded.

"After all it's not like we descended from the Shiba Bloodline." Takuya continued, "we need that disk in case our Mojikara is not enough. But since we don't seem to need it just yet, we just use it as decoration."

"I wonder if Cousin Araki were to use that disk, I wonder if he could save this world." Kaori remarked.

Then the door slid open, to a man wearing a black and red clothing, "Hey Takuya, are you studying?" This man, is the 21st head of the Shiba Clan, Shiba Araki, Takuya's father. He was holding a one year old Mariko in his arms. Mariko cooed.

"Yes Tou-san." Takuya bowed his head.

Araki found Kaori standing next to Takuya, "good, looks like I've found you Kaori."

"Huh?"

* * *

Araki took Kaori to a room where there were a few people around, all servants of the Shiba Clan. Some Kurokos took hold of Mariko to take care of her so she wouldn't disrupt the meeting.

"Araki," one of the elder servants said, "I don't think the Shiba Clan will be able to hold out any longer."

"Yeah." Araki said. Kaori upon hearing that, got worried.

"The Gedoushu are getting stronger everyday." Another elder servant said. "And the threat of the other monsters don't help matters much."

"Excuse me." Kaori poked Araki, "Cousin Araki, what's the meaning of this?"

Araki sighed, "I no longer believe that the talent and Shiba Clan disk that has passed down from my Grandfather Takeru will be enough to help the Shiba Clan in our fight. Not this generation or the next generation."

"What, that's impossible!" Kaori shouted.

"That is why." Araki sighed, "the next head needs to be of the Shiba Bloodline."

"Huh?" Kaori widened her eyes in surprise, "wait a minute, what would you mean by that?"

"You're going to have to marry my son." Araki said.

Kaori widened her eyes in surprise again, "w-w-w-wha?"

"Look I know it's weird, but this plan has been in plan for a long time now." Araki said. Kaori looked around and all the servants nodded their heads. "We thought we should wait at least one more generation, but this fighting has become too difficult. We need the next generation to be of the Shiba Bloodline."

"You . . . you can't!" Kaori yelped, "I'm Taku-chan's Ba-chan, I can't marry him!"

"You know your family and my family don't share the same blood." Araki said with his eyes closed. "We may be of the Shiba Clan, but you have to remember the 19th head, my grandfather, was not of the Shiba Bloodline. For three generations, the Shiba Clan had been led by someone outside the Shiba Bloodline, and during those years, you know what happened to the world."

"Well . . . yeah but . . ."

"Kaori, this is for the sake of the world." Araki said, "I'm only going to tell you this so you can prepare yourself for the future. Once Takuya becomes old enough, I'll tell him. So Shiba Kaori, from this day forward, you'll be betrothed to my son."

Kaori could not believe her ears, for her, a six year old, to be betrothed to her cousin's child. It didn't seem real.

Later that day, Takuya was outside practicing his swordsmanship with a Shinai and a practice dummy. Takuya kept hitting the dummy while Araki sat around playing with Mariko.

Kaori sat down and looked at Takuya. _He's my future husband . . ._ Kaori watched Takuya work his way on the Dummy. Then Takuya accidentally hit the dummy so hard, it bounced and hit him on the head. _Such a . . . loser . . ._

Takuya rubbed his head, then got back to work on the dummy.

Kaori sighed and looked at Araki, who ended up falling asleep while holding Mariko, who too was asleep. "Geez Cousin Araki . . . you really shouldn't sleep outside with your baby."

Kaori looked at Takuya again, and found him picking up the dummy because he knocked it over. _Well . . . he's at least Taku-chan . . . and not some creep._

Takuya set the dummy just right, then Kaori walked up to him. "Ne Taku-chan, want to play a game?"

"Huh?" Takuya asked, "I'm busy right now, I need to practice."

"Oh don't worry, your father is asleep right now so he won't know."

"But . . ." Takuya looked behind him and found Kuroko working. "They might tell."

"Don't worry, it'll be a quick game." Kaori said with a smile, "let's play marriage proposal."

"Eh what?" Takuya processed what Kaori just said, "marriage?"

"It's easy." Kaori ran up to Araki and took his Shodophone.

"EEK!" Takuya yelped after Kaori grabbed his dad's Shodophone, "what are you doing?" He whispered.

Kaori drew the Kanji for Ring, and flung the Kanji, creating a ring. "All you need to do is put this between my finger and ask me if I want to marry you." Kaori said.

"But . . . you're Ba-chan." Takuya said, stumped.

"Don't call me Ba-chan please, you and I are the same age you know." Kaori put the ring in Takuya's hands. "Come on, do it."

Takuya blushed and asked, "will you . . . will you marry me?" Takuya can't believe those words were coming out of his mouth.

"Yes, yes I will." Kaori said with a smile and a blush.

Takuya then slipped the ring around Kaori's finger. Kaori looked at the ring, and smiled. Then she hugged Takuya. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Takuya hissed.

"Taku-chan?" Kaori whispered into Takuya's ears. "Get strong ok?"

"Wha?"

"Please . . . become strong." Kaori said. _I won't forgive you, if the man I have to marry, is a loser._

-_Six Years Later-_

Takuya, now twelve years old, was playing a board game with seven year old Mariko using the Shishi and Kame Origami. Kaori was sitting around watching the game unfold.

At this very moment, Araki rushed in, "you three, you need to get to safety!"

"What happened Tou-san?" Takuya asked.

"This place will become a battlefield, you need to run!" Araki shouted.

All three of them gasped. They ran out with Araki. Two people ran up to Araki, one in blue and one in green. "Araki," the one in blue said, "this might be our last battle."

"Yeah Brandon." Araki nodded to the man in blue, Brandon Hamura.

"It's been fun." Said the man in green. There was a Shuriken Ball, the changer of the green ranger known as Shurikenger, wrapped around his neck.

"Well whatever happens, we make sure we do our best." Araki nodded. "It's been good."

"All the fun times we had at the Academy, now it's time for our final test." Shurikenger nodded.

"Failing is more than likely." Brandon nodded, "but until then, we make sure we take down as many as we can!"

Three more warriors ran over, this group with one in green, blue, and yellow.

"Tono-sama, we're here!" The blue one shouted.

Araki nodded, "ok you three." He said to the kids, "make sure you run to safety ok?"

Takuya, Mariko, and Kaori nodded, but at the same time, the mansion went up in flames. Takuya, Mariko, and Kaori made a run for it along with some Kurokos while Araki with his team and the other three warriors ran out to battle.

As the three kids ran, parts of the ceiling came down around the kids, "WATCH OUT!" Takuya shouted and pushed Kaori away while pulling his sister away.

Flames separated them and the group of Kurokos.

"KAORI BA-CHAN!" Mariko yelped.

"Don't worry about me." Kaori said, "I'll find another exit."

Takuya nodded. Takuya found a spare Shinkenmaru that fell down from above since it was in storage above and grabbed it, "we'll meet up again ok?"

Kaori nodded. The Elite Kuroko (the Kuroko with the extra vest) that were with her scurried with her as she tried finding the secret exit that she and Takuya knew about.

"KAORI-SAMA!" An elder servant screamed as he ran through the flames. "What are you still doing inside, come on hurry up and get out of here!"

"I got it, I got it!" Kaori shouted. She ran towards the secret exit, surprising the elder servant that there was such an exit. However before entering the exit, Kaori remembered something, "that disk!" She, Takuya, and Mariko had been inside the room where the Shiba Clan Disk was kept, but she now remembered that no one took that disk. Kaori ran back towards that room.

"KAORI-SAMA!" The elder servant screamed. Some Kuroko followed Kaori.

Kaori ran inside the room as it was burning. Kaori ran up to the Shiba Clan Disk, coughing as the smoke was all over, and grabbed the disk. Kaori tried running to the exit but the flames got too huge.

Kaori jumped backwards and coughed.

The Kuroko got to room and threw a Shodophone they had been keeping at Kaori.

Kaori was surprised to see the Shodophone since she didn't even know there was a spare one. She found a red decoration on it that shouldn't normally be there. This was the Shodophone of the eighteenth head of the Shiba Clan, Shiba Kaoru, the one who Kaori descended from. Kaori drew the Kanji for Fire and flung the Kanji at the flames, distinguishing them since the flames collided.

The Kuroko ran in and grabbed Kaori and scurried out.

After escaping from the mansion, Kaori took a look at the Shodophone and the Shiba Clan Disk that she saved. "I'm training to be a Shinkenger."

"HUH!" The elder servant shouted.

"I'm a descendant of the 18th head of the Shiba clan, I descended from a long line of Shiba Lords. I have that potential to be Shinkenred, I'm going to train to become Shinkenred!"

"But Kaori-sama . . ."

"No buts!" Kaori shouted. "I don't know if Cousin Araki is alive right now or not, but I need to get into battle." Kaori said, "_I need to help protect this world!_"

-_Present-_

Kaori slashed one Kagejyu with a Kaen No Mai done with the Shiba Clan Disk. "One day I should give this disk to Taku-chan." She sighed, "that is, the day where he proves worthy to be my husband." Kaori slashed one Kagejyu and then stabbed an Ayakashi behind her, "BEGONE!" Kaori pulled back and slashed the Ayakashi.

**Super Sentai Academia**

Chapter 27: Final Strike, No Matter what, THEY WILL PROTECT THIS WORLD!

DaikaiShinkenoh swung the Kyoryumaru to block the Enjinken of Engine Daishogun. "HAH!" Takuya charged forward and DaikaiShinkenoh slashed Engine Daishogun with the Rekka Daizanto.

Gedou Shinkenred growled after the heavy hit, but Engine Daishogun was much stronger than that. A three piece mecha that can handle the likes of a six piece like DaikaiShinkenoh, Engine Daishogun is not a formation to trifle with. "Guren Giri (Crimson Slash)." Gedou Shinkenred said coldly. The Enjinken of Engine Daishogun enlarged. Engine Daishogun swung the giant Enjinken at DaikaiShinkenoh.

Takuya swung his Kyoryumaru and DaikaiShinkenoh elongated the Kyoryu Origami to strike the giant Enjinken. "HAH!" Takuya dashed forward and DaikaiShinkenoh slashed Engine Daishogun with the Rekka Daizanto. Takuya kept swinging his Kyoryumaru and Super Shinkenmaru, causing DaikaiShinkenoh to swing the two weapons cutting Engine Daishogun really fast.

DaikaiShinkenoh was able to break a piece off the Hawk head portion of Engine Daishogun's chest. Gedou Shinkenred was exposed to the outside world.

Keisaku, Ninjaman, was nearby and smashed a giant Ayakashi. His head turned at the same time DaikaiShinkenoh struck Engine Daishogun with heavy flames.

The flames struck Gedou Shinkenred and burned away Gedou Shinkenred's helmet, revealing Gedou Shinkenred's identity to anyone that was actually around. Takuya had no idea who this person was, but Keisaku did. He stared in shock, "Tenma . . . TENMA?" Keisaku yelped, "Tenma . . . my little brother?" Ninjaman froze in shock in the middle of battle and was quickly slammed by some giant Ayakashi and Kagejyu.

Engine Daishogun started to repair itself and the Shinkenred helmet reformed around this Tenma's head. Gedou Shinkenred's helmet was seen for a brief second before Engine Daishogun completely repaired itself. "I guess I need to do more than this in order to defeat you." Gedou Shinkenred said coldly. He then took out a suitcase and opened it, revealing four Engines in there, four additional Engines that he stole, a Whale Plane, and Dinosaur train cars. Gedou Shinkenred took the Whale Plane, Jumbo Whale, and put a blank Engine Cell in it. He then drew the Kanji for Big and flung the Kanji onto Jumbo Whale, enlarging it.

"WHAT!" Takuya exclaimed upon seeing Jumbo Whale, "he has more Engines!"

"ENGINE BUSO!" Gedou Shinkenred announced. Jumbo Whale combined to make a backpack for Engine Daishogun. "Seikuu Engine Daishogun." Seikuu Engine Daishogun took to the sky.

Takuya looked up and gasped in surprise, "damn it, I didn't expect this to happen at all."

"Seikuu Guren Giri!" Engine Daishogun's Enjinken this time glowed with the power of flames and winds. Engine Daishogun swung the sword at DaikaiShinkenoh.

DaikaiShinkenoh was struck and a burst of flame hid DaikaiShinkenoh, but afterwards, another formation flew out, Tenkuu Shinkenoh. "CHO SAMURAI GATTAI!" Using the Shin Samurai Gattai disk, Takuya was able to switch DaikaiShinkenoh out for Tenkuu Shinkenoh. Tenkuu Shinkenoh held the Kyoryumaru and swung the sword at Seikuu Engine Daishogun. Seikuu Engine Daishogun parried both swords then struck at Tenkuu Shinkenoh. The two mechs flew around in the air swinging their long swords at each other. Tenkuu Shinkenoh threw the Rekka Daizanto at Seikuu Engine Daishogun. It dodged the giant Rekka Daizanto, but Tenkuu Shinkenoh flew past Seikuu Engine Daishogun and grabbed the Rekka Daizanto. "HYAKKA RYORAN!" Tenkuu Shinkenoh flung a giant flame wave at Seikuu Engine Daishogun from the Rekka Daizanto.

Seikuu Engine Daishogun got struck and dropped to the ground. Engine Daishogun used its wings to slow down its fall and stepped on the ground with a huge crash.

"Tenma, TENMA!" Keisaku shouted as he got up. "TENMA!" Ninjaman grabbed Engine Daishogun. "It's me, your brother Keisaku . . . TENMA! LISTEN TO ME!"

Gedou Shinkenred looked at Keisaku then coldly said, "Tenma . . . whose this Tenma you speak of?" Seikuu Engine Daishogun then grabbed Ninjaman on the neck.

"GAH!" Keisaku growled after getting grabbed. He tried to pry Engine Daishogun's hand off.

Takuya spun the Kyoryu Disk on his Kyoryumaru. "Kyoryumaru, Tenkuu Tenchi Issen!" With the power of the nine Origami, Kyoryu Origami obtained power. Tenkuu Shinkenoh somehow sheathed the Rekka Daizanto on its back then dove down towards Engine Daishogun. "HAH!" Takuya swung the Kyoryumaru.

Seikuu Engine Daishogun threw Ninjaman in front of it, and Keisaku got slashed by Tenkuu Shinkenoh. "GAH!" Keisaku screamed as he, Ninjaman, was thrown away.

Takuya gasped when he realized he struck another warrior instead of Seikuu Engine Daishogun.

"Just go and play somewhere else you blue squirt." Gedou Shinkenred coldly said to Keisaku.

All of a sudden, Ninjaman just froze. "What did you just call me?" He said in a voice that didn't belong to Keisaku.

"Oh crap! No wait, control yourself!" Keisaku's voice shouted but was then replaced again by the previous voice.

"What did you just call me!" Ninjaman shouted in the other voice. This voice . . . it was the voice of the original Ninjaman! "Blue squirt, BLUE SQUIRT!" Ninjaman stood up, "NOW I'M MAD!" Ninjaman threw his arms to the side, "EXPLOSION!" Ninjaman's head then bent downward.

"_OW!_" Keisaku's voice cried as Ninjaman's head bent.

Ninjaman's blue Ninja head was replaced by a red Samurai head. "SAMURAIMAN!" Samuraiman combined his sheath and katana into a javelin. "KENZAN!"

However, Gedou Shinkenred wasn't interested in Samuraiman, but instead went straight for Kyoryu Tenkuu Shinkenoh.

Samuraiman charged at Seikuu Engine Daishogun, but was stopped in his tracks by Ayakashi that were destroyed on the ground. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Samuraiman shouted and slashed the Ayakashi.

"_Calm down Ninjaman!_" Keisaku's voice sounded in Samuraiman's head.

Samuraiman ignored Keisaku and continued on the rampage.

Seikuu Engine Daishogun slashed Tenkuu Shinkenoh with a Guren Giri, forcing Daitenkuu off of Shinkenoh.

Shinkenoh fell down and dropped the Kyoryumaru. Engine Daishogun swung the Guren Giri attack again. Shinkenoh blocked with the Rekka Daizanto and pushed the Enjinken away. Shinkenoh held the Rekka Daizanto away so the Shishi head could have a clear shot at Engine Daishogun. "Shishi Kaen Ko! (Lion Blaze Roar)" The Shishi Origami's head blew Seikuu Engine Daishogun away with a fire breath.

Seikuu Engine Daishogun stumbled back. "I will defeat you, 22nd head of the Shiba Clan!" Engine Daishogun charged.

Shinkenoh grabbed the Kyoryu Origami. "SAMURAI BUSO!" The helmet attachment on Kyoryu Origami detached and formed a helmet. Shinkenoh took off its Samurai Helmet and put on the Kyoryu Helmet. "Kyoryu Shinkenoh, Armed Under Providence!" Kyoryu Shinkenoh held the Kyoryu Origami and Rekka Daizanto at ready. "Just try to defeat me!" Takuya charged.

A Hawk Kagejyu came flying at Mariko, Daiki, and Kaori. The three rolled away. Kaori parried a sword from the Hawk Kagejyu and Daiki came over to kick the Kagejyu away from Kaori, "whoa watch yourself there Takuya." Daiki said . . . not realizing that the Shinkenred he was talking to was shorter than Takuya, had breasts, and a skirt.

"Huh?" Kaori looked at Daiki with surprise.

"What?" Daiki wondered why Shinkenred was looking at him weirdly, then he looked down and noticed the breasts and the skirt. "WHAT!" Daiki jumped back in surprise. "A . . . female?" Daiki pointed at Hime Shinkenred's skirt. "Why is there a third Shinkenred running around!"

"You've heard the story of our family didn't you?" Mariko asked Daiki referring to the history of the Shiba Clan, the story of the Kagemusha, Shiba Takeru.

"So . . . does this mean," Daiki pointed at Kaori. "She's the true Shinkenred?"

Kaori let out a small chuckle, "that story is long past." Kaori transformed her Shinkenmaru to the Rekka Daizanto. "I'm only the lord's fiancé." Kaori kicked her Rekka Daizanto, allowing her to swing the sword at the Hawk Kagejyu.

"Oh ok." Daiki nodded. "Though I do have to wonder why it's you whose this Shinkenred instead of Mariko." Mariko let out a small gag. "What?"

"Nothing." Mariko shrugged, "just a little crept out with what Kaori Ba-chan just said." She ran to assist her aunt in battle.

Daiki nodded, then realized one word that Mariko said, "BA-CHAN?" Daiki yelped. "Ba-chan . . . Ba-chan . . . Ba-chan a fiancé . . . WHAT!" Daiki shouted. Daiki decided it was best to ignore that and went on fighting. He drew a red ring Chakram, the Dairinken. Daiki roundhouse kicked a Ayakashi and slashed a Kagejyu with the Dairinken. "Now, whose going to die?"

Back to Abareblack, Abareblack jumped onto a Ayakashi's arm. The Ayakashi tried to fling Abareblack off but Abareblack stabbed onto the Ayakashi to keep himself from falling. The Ayakashi kept shaking around in an attempt to shake Abareblack off.

Abareblack turned the dial on his Dino Thruster, "GROUND INFERNO!" The Dino Thruster released earth energy into the Ayakashi's body. Abareblack spun the dial again, "SPLASH INFERNO!" Water rushed through the Ayakashi and froze the arm of the Ayakashi. The Ayakashi screamed in pain and finally was able to shake Abareblack off.

Abareblack spun the dial on his Dino Thruster, "STORM INFERNO!" Abareblack swung his Dino Thruster and threw a tornado at the Ayakashi.

Abareblack landed, then stabbed the ground, "FIRE INFERNO!" The ground under the Ayakashi cracked open and released a huge burst of flame that destroyed the Ayakashi. What Abareblack didn't realize was, this Ayakashi received the second life from another Ayakashi earlier and now had a Third Life. The Ayakashi took on the form of a black flying serpent in its third life and started firing black fireballs at Abareblack.

Abareblack spun his sword around to create a full moon shape, "CIRCLE MOON!" Abareblack created a shield with his finisher and flung the Circle Moon at the Serpent.

The Serpent fired one blast at Abareblack but the Circle Moon was able to push its way through the black fireball and into the Serpent's mouth, destroying it from the inside. Abareblack looked around and found some Ayakashi. Abareblack decided to try something out. Abareblack stabbed the ground, "GROUND INFERNO!" The ground cracked open and the Ayakashi that Abareblack found fell in, then were destroyed as the ground closed in on them. One Ayakashi reached its second life, the other didn't.

"So it's true, they're sacrificing their powers to give their allies a third life." Abareblack spun the dial on his Dino Thruster really fast. "But I don't have much of a choice but to still fight right?" His weapon had elemental energy running all over it and he dashed forward.

* * *

Sokichi summoned Valkyon as the battle on the ground against Goseiknight, Timepink, and Magiblack was getting way out of hand. Tendou was hit somewhere else, Rynn was knocked out, Shinji was busy making sure no harm came to the knocked out Rynn, and Leo and Ken were not enough help to defeat the three. By forming Wolkentaros, he can at least goad the three into a mecha battle and at least maybe give him some chance.

"Hm, so he wants a battle there." Hyde chuckle, "hey Jak, how about I beat him up?"

"Make sure you separate him from Valkyon, I guess I'll stay down here and take care of these two."

"So Gloria," Hyde drew a card, "we're going." He inserted the card into his Leoncellular and dialed some numbers.

"_WONDER POWER!_" A violet blue Gosei Machine known as Gosei Wonder flew out.

"I got this." Gloria jumped into the cockpit of Gosei Wonder, then the four Headers on its wings flew off and formed into Gosei Machines and combined with the violet plane machine into Wonder Gosei Great.

"And now for me." Hyde used another card.

"_CHANGE GROUNDION!_" Goseiknight's body shifted around till he transformed into the Lion Header, Groundion. Groundion formed into a Gosei Machine.

From a space where the Leoncellular resided, a card was used, "TENSOU GATTAI!"

Two lion Gosei Machines appeared, a blue cruise ship and an orange blimp. Groundion formed into a body and the other two machines formed into legs. Goseiground has appeared.

Jak continued to face Leo and Ken, "so, while they're busy bringing Wolzard to me, I guess I can just beat you guys up to pass the time."

"Geez." Leo growled, "they're so cocky to leave just one guy against us two."

"Do be careful." Ken said, "they were a team of three against six people and managed to hold us down well."

"Yeah." Leo nodded. The two prepared for a fight with Jak.

The legs of Valkyon dashed and Sokichi swung his sword at Goseiground. Goseiground didn't flinch after getting slashed.

"_TOO BAD!_" Hyde shouted then smashed Sokichi on the chest. Wonder Goseigreat came in and slashed Sokichi with the Axe tail of Gosei Wonder.

Wolkentaros spun backwards then transformed into Wolkaiser. Wolkaiser got up and held his blade, "_Why are they targeting me?_" Sokichi asked himself then parried a hit from Wonder Goseigreat. Wolkaiser turned his head and found Goseiground coming in for an attack. Goseiground smashed Wolkaiser with a fist and Wolkaiser went flying.

Wolkaiser rolled on the ground, "_damn it._" Sokichi growled.

Jak held his Magistick and changed it into a staff mode with a long blade on the end. Jak held his Magistick like a sword backhanded and slashed Leo. As Leo dropped down Ken jumped and fired homing shots from the Magilamp Buster. Jak blocked the shots with his Magistick but this distracted him from Leo's strike from the bottom. Leo was able to get a hit with the Seaick Hammer and smashed Jak high into the air.

Jak came down and Leo got ready to smack Jak away, but Jak instead grabbed the hammerhead of Leo's hammer. Jak stabbed his Magistick to the ground, "BLACK SHADOW!" The shadow around Leo's legs shifted around and wrapped around Leo.

"WHAT!" Leo yelped. Leo tried lifting his leg, but he couldn't because the shadow was grabbing him tightly. Jak held the Magistick like a sword backhanded and started slashing Leo while Leo was bounded.

Then shots from the Magilamp buster came and freed Leo. "Thou may use the powers of darkness, but you are not match for the sun." Ken said. "TRIGGER FULL BURST!" Ken fired multiple beams from the Magilamp buster, all of them headed for Jak.

"You think that'll strike me?" Jak chuckled, then found the Seaick Hammer at his chin.

"OH YES IT WILL!" Leo smashed Jak high into the air. Jak flinched and couldn't block any of the beams from Ken.

Leo then smashed the ground with his Seaick Hammer to launch him into the air. "RIDER KICK!" Leo shouted and kicked Jak with a flying side kick. Jak went flying, then Leo threw his hammer at Jak. The Seaick Hammer spun around and hit Jak towards the ground.

Leo then dove down and readied his fist. Leo fed the Tensouder a card, "_PRESHOWER!_"

Water surrounded Leo's fist, "RIDER PUNCH!" Leo shouted and smashed Jak with a hard punch. Jak went flying towards a building. "How's that!" Leo shouted in triumph, then the Seaick Hammer fell down on his head and hit him. "OW!"

Jak groaned after crashing. "Damn, didn't think these two were that strong?" Jak chuckled, "but if I don't knock them out fast enough they'll keep coming back at me and I can't bring my master back." Jak dashed towards Leo and Ken.

* * *

Gokaioh flew around cutting at the flying Kagejyus. Gokaioh stabbed one of its swords into a Kagejyu and fired the guns from the Gokaijet arm at some other Kagejyus.

"Let's try this now." Rina said holding the Gokaipink key.

"All right then." Mark and the others used the Gokaiger keys on their helms.

"LET'S GO! GOKAI STARBURST!" The Gokai Cannon appeared from Gokaioh's chest and opened fire at the flying monsters, one of which, was a flying Ayakashi . . . that had a third life. A black serpent appeared as the Ayakashi's third life and flew at Gokaioh.

"WHOA!" Mark spun the helm and Gokaioh dodged the Ayakashi serpent.

"What in the!" Kai shouted, "what just happened!"

"It's the third life of the Ayakashi, be careful!" Fujiwara shouted.

"Easier said than done!" Mai yelped.

Then the Ayakashi serpent bit onto Gokaioh. The Ayakashi while biting Gokaioh, sent black beams of energy into Gokaioh. The Ayakashi serpent then threw Gokaioh.

Mark tried getting Gokaioh back into flight, but it just wasn't flying, "Onii-chan!" Leila shouted, "the flight module that you installed into Gokaioh is damaged!"

"WHAT!" Mark growled, "damn it!"

"We're going to fall to our deaths!" Kai yelped, "we're going to die we're going to die!"

Gokaioh was bashed by the Serpent Ayakashi so Gokaioh started to speed towards the ground.

"EEK!" All Gokaigers held onto their helms. Mark grabbed Leila's hand so she wouldn't fly up to the ceiling.

"GEEZ!" Mark used his leg to grip onto his helm and opened a treasure chest that was right next to him to try to find the Magi Dragon keys that he used a few days ago. "Why didn't I just separate that key from every other key!"

At this very moment, the Kodenranger keys in the chest started to glow. They flew out, surprising each of the other Gokaigers.

"Whoa!" Kai shouted.

"Who unlocked the Kodenranger powers?" Fujiwara asked.

"Unlock, what do you mean unlock?" Mark asked.

"Well those keys are glowing, so that has mean someone here unlocked the Kodenranger powers." Mai explained.

"Well those keys have been glowing for a while now." Mark replied. "And so far those are the only ones that glow."

"Well come on, let's just use it and hope it helps!" Rina shouted and grabbed the Kodenpink key.

Every one else grabbed the key respective to their colors and used it. "LET'S GO!"

Gokaioh's compartments opened up, shooting out five colored spheres, red, green, blue, yellow, pink. Gokaioh landed on the red sphere and started jumping on the spheres safely to the ground.

Gokaioh looked up and looked at the Ayakashi Serpent. "That thing, get rid of it." Mark ordered. The five spheres then turned into animal mechas, Red Dragon, Green Lion, Blue Pegasus, Yellow Quilin, and Pink Phoenix, all in projection aura form. The mechas all flew at the serpent.

The Serpent Ayakashi flew down towards Gokaioh, but then the Quilin kicked the Ayakashi towards the ground, creating a rock wave that struck nearby Kagejyus and Ayakashis, and then flash kicked the Serpent Ayakashi in the air. The phoenix flew up and started spinning, whacking the Ayakashi with its wings, creating a tornado that blew the Ayakashi into the air and also vacuumed some Kagejyus and Ayakashi into the tornado. The Pegasus spun around and used revolving kicks on the Serpent Ayakashi, creating a tidal wave of water that washed away the Kagejyus and Ayakashis. The Pegasus kicked the Serpent Ayakashi away and the Lion lunged at the Serpent Ayakashi, and used one paw to downward smash the Serpent Ayakashi away, and at the same time, a lightning bolt came down on the Serpent Ayakashi, and also zapped nearby Kagejyus and Ayakashis. The Red Dragon flew around and smashed the Serpent Ayakashi. Gokaioh jumped high into the air and flipped around and got into position with the Dragon behind it.

"Gokai . . . Elemental . . .!" Mark announced and all five Gokaigers spun their helms.

Gokaioh got into position and the other four beasts got into position in front of Gokaioh: Phoenix, Lion, Pegasus, and Quilin.

"BREAK!" All five Gokaigers announced.

The Dragon blew flames that blasted Gokaioh forward. Gokaioh flew past the Phoenix and the Phoenix flapped both its wings to accelerate Gokaioh, while turning into a pink sphere to engulfed Gokaioh to create two wings. Next the Lion smashed Gokaioh forward, turning into a green sphere to engulf Gokaioh to create another pair of wings. The Pegasus used all four of its legs to kick Gokaioh forward and transformed into a blue orb to give Gokaioh a third set of wings. The Quilin flipped and kicked Gokaioh and transformed into a yellow sphere that gave Gokaioh a total of eight wings.

The Dragon was flying close by to Gokaioh as Gokaioh flew forward in a flying side kick. The Dragon flew into Gokaioh, turning into a red sphere to give Gokaioh one final pair of wings, giving Gokaioh a total of ten wings. Gokaioh flew downwards in a flying elemental side kick, and kicked the Ayakashi on the head. Gokaioh kicked through the Serpent Ayakashi and flew downwards, blazing through and destroyed many monsters around.

Winged Gokaioh landed and the Koden Wings dispersed. "That's done." Mark said then dodged a beam from a Kagejyu. "Still more monsters." Mark growled.

Gaored, who we've met before, was nearby with the rest of his team. Now would probably be a good time to introduced their names. Gaored is named Leon Raido, Dekapink is named Alisa Renolds, and Timefire is named Renji Sato. Team Crescent Knights, ready and accounting for.

Leon held his Juuohken and put the Gaokong jewel inside, "ok team, we're going to have to fight." Leon said.

"I'll stay down here." Alisa said, "so be careful you."

"You know he will." Renji said and held his changer, the V Commander, to his face, "And you and I will handle the monsters on the ground, but that doesn't mean Leon's not getting help . . . GO V-REX!" He called.

"HYAKKUJYU SHOKAN!" Leon announced and held his Juuohken to the sky.

Gaokong heard the call then ran down the rainbow to Earth. Gaokong let out a roar to call some Power Animals to come. Gaolion responded to the call and so did four other animals, Gaorhinos, Gaomadillo, Gaobear, and Gaopolar.

Leon jumped into Gaokong. "Hyakkujyu Gattai!"

Giant Gaolion smashed a Chimera Kagejyu with a giant paw near Gokaioh. Mark let out a short gasp when he saw Gaolion. "That Lion . . . is that you?"

Gaokong formed an upper body while Gaorhinos formed a leg for Gaokong. Gaomadillo formed the foot in a slot on Gaorhinos. The two Gao Bears formed into arms for Gaokong. "Sanjou, Gaoknight Striker Double Muscle!" Leon announced.

A Red T-Rex mecha came running and blasted monsters with its cannons. "V-Rex, Formation!" Renji shouted while slashing a monster with his DV Defender in sword mode. V-Rex stood up and formed into a more humanoid form. "V-Rex Robo!"

V-Rex Robo fired its missiles at a Kagejyu and punched a Ayakashi.

Mark however was in awe at Gaolion. "No time no see." Mark said.

Gaolion smashed a Kagejyu then looked at Gokaioh. In the back, Gaoknight Striker Double Knuckle punched at the monsters with fire and ice fists.

"Old Friend." Mark said then dug out five keys from the chest. "Every one, we're going!" Mark threw the other keys to the other Gokaigers. The key that Mark held had the emblem of the Gaorangers.

"LET'S GO!" Each of the Gokaigers used the keys.

"_GAO!_" Gokaioh's chest opened up and fired out Kanji that spelled, _GAO!_

The Kanji flew towards Gaolion and Gaolion ran towards the Kanji. Gaolion roared and ran past the Kanji, transforming its body.

Leon rubbed his helmet visor, "HUH!" Leon was surprised to see that happen to his Gaolion. Gaoknight dodged and held its knuckles towards a monster. "Hyoga Enmetsu (Ice Fang Blaze): BEAR STRIKE!" The Bear Knuckles fired beams of fire and ice at the monsters.

Gokaioh jumped in the air and Gokaimarine and Gokaitrailer detached from Gokaioh. Gokaimarine went inside Gokaitrailer and Gokaitrailer retreated into Gokaioh's chest. Gokaioh combined with Gaolion.

"READY, GAO GOKAIOH!" The Gokaigers announced.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Leon yelped, "they combined . . . with my Gaolion!" Leon then flipped Gaoknight away from a monster.

"LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" Mark announced and Gao Gokaioh charged at the monsters and started slashing them. Gaolion assisted by pawing at them.

Gao Gokaioh made a flip jump to dodge a Serpent Ayakashi. "I really hate that type." Mai whined.

"Well let's get rid of it!" Kai shouted holding a Gaoranger emblem key.

Mark smirked, "LET'S!" Mark then pushed his Gao emblem key into his helm.

"LET'S GO!" All five announced, "GOKAI ANIMAL HEART!"

Gaolion fired a beam at the Serpent Ayakashi then jumped at the Serpent Ayakashi. The beam struck, freezing the monster in place and Gokaioh swung its swords, slicing the monster in an X formation.

Gao Gokaioh landed and the Gokaigers found a huge group of monsters waiting for them.

"Let's use these now!" Mark threw keys with the Shiba Clan mark on them to the other Gokaigers.

"LET'S GO!" They all used the keys.

Gokaioh put its swords on the rocket boosters of Gaolion and detached the boosters. Gaolion roared then detached its front body, leaving it's rear body as legs for Gokaioh. Gaolion's front body split. The head combined with Gokaioh's chest and the feet combined into Gokaioh's arms. A helmet similar to Shinkenoh's helmet only with much larger horns replaced Gokaioh's hat.

Leon screamed when he saw Gaolion get split apart, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY GAOLION?"

"READY, SHINKEN GOKAIOH!" Shinken Gokaioh stood ready for battle with its Gokai Naginata.

"CHARGE!" Leila shouted and Shinken Gokaioh dashed at the monsters, swinging the Naginata around, cutting up the monsters with powerful fiery cuts. Serpent Ayakashi appeared from the Ayakashi who have obtained a third life and started blasting at Shinken Gokaioh. Shinken Gokaioh dodged around and Gaoknight Striker Double Knuckle ran up to blast at the Serpent Ayakashi.

"HEY!" Leon shouted, "if my Gaolion gets damaged because you guys aren't careful with him then you'll have to answer to me!" Leon put his hands in a prayer formation and Gaomadillo shot out from Gaorhinos, "Shinra Bansho: Ice Blaze Armadillo Spin!" Gaoknight smashed Gaomadillo with the bear arms with ice and fire punches. Gaomadillo spun towards the Serpent Ayakashi, entering the mouth, and destroying the Ayakashi from within. Gaomadillo combined back with Gaoknight.

Shinken Gokaioh at the same time made its way around the battlefield, then held its Naginata behind it to block a Guren Giri from Engine Daishogun. "Whoops." Mark turned Gokaioh around, "looks like I entered a battle I shouldn't have."

"Out of the way you bootleg Samurai!" Gedou Shinkenred shouted and Engine Daishogun cut Shinken Gokaioh away.

Shinken Gokaioh rolled on the ground towards Kyoryu Shinkenoh which was still in a big battle with Seikuu Engine Daishogun.

"Looks like I'm involved in your fight right now aren't I huh?" Mark asked.

Takuya didn't say anything and made Kyoryu Shinkenoh stand up.

"How do you think you'll fare now huh?" Gedou Shinkenred said then found a gun blast at him.

"Don't get cocky." Said Garou's voice. Garou, Go-on Black, was piloting the black German Shepherd Engine Gunpherd towards battle.

By Gunphered's side were the green orca engine Birca and the orange alligator engine Carrigator. There was someone piloting Carrigator, an orange fake Go-onger, Go-on Orange, Bomu. Birca was piloted by the Green Go-onger whose identity is someone named Masaru Kujira.

"All right then, you two," Garou said, "we'll form Gunbiroh."

"All right." Masaru nodded.

"H-H-H-HAI!" Bomu nodded.

"Engine Gattai!" Garou announced.

Gedou Shinkenred instead chuckle, "Thanks for the Engines." Gedou Shinkenred threw three Blank Engine Cells and drew the Kanji for control. He flung the Kanji at the three Engines, freezing them in place.

"WHAT THE!" Masaru shouted.

"What's going on!" Bomu looked around frantically, "Carrigator, speak to me!"

"_I can't hold it any longer gator, gator!_" Carrigator shouted, then all three engines turned into Engine Casts, shooting out their respective pilots and Engine Souls.

"ARGH!" All three rangers shouted and de-transformed when they hit the ground. The Engine Souls went inside their changers, which were all Shift Changers.

"Damn." Garou growled and when Masaru heard Garou's voice, Masaru perked his ears up.

Bomu was simply lying on the ground, fainting from hitting the ground.

Masaru took a glance at Garou, "Takumi . . . TAKUMI!" Masaru crawled up to Garou, creeping Garou out, "Takumi . . . Takumi Kuro . . . it's you isn't it!"

Garou was crept out by Masaru. "Whose this Takumi?"

Masaru let out a small yelp, "Huh . . . you really aren't Takumi?"

"Never heard of that name in my life." Garou said.

"I . . . see. I guess you're not him then." Masaru said with a frown.

Bomu was still knocked out.

The three Engines that Gedou Shinkenred stole flew into his cockpit. "They're mine." Gedou Shinkenred said and put them into his suitcase.

Engine Daishogun dashed at Shinkenoh and Gokaioh.

Gokaioh swung the Naginata and slashed Engine Daishogun. Engine Daishogun shoved Shinken Gokaioh and grabbed Kyoryu Shinkenoh's neck.

"I'll destroy you." Gedou Shinkenred growled.

Takuya growled, "I'm the 22nd head of the Shiba Clan, I can't afford to lose to you here!" Takuya pushed Kyoryu Shinkenoh to move forward.

Down on the ground, Abareblack was running through the battlefield as the giant mechas did battle, dodging the feet of the mechas. Abareblack made a jump and grabbed onto a giant Ayakashi. Abareblack started climbing the Ayakashi's arm, then stabbed the Ayakashi's shoulder. The Ayakashi screamed as Abareblack released a storm inferno into its body.

The Ayakashi exploded on spot and Abareblack flipped towards another Ayakashi. This Ayakashi saw Abareblack coming and tried swatting Abareblack away. Abareblack instead made a spin and swung his Dino Thruster, actually cutting off that Ayakashi's arm! The Ayakashi screamed as blood pour out of its arm.

Abareblack landed then stabbed the ground, "GROUND INFERNO!" Abareblack shouted and cracked the ground open, dropping the Ayakashi in. The Ayakashi screamed then reached for Abareblack. Abareblack tried to escape but the Ayakashi's hand actually reached Abareblack before he could move.

"If I'm going to hell, I'll take you with me!" The Ayakashi screamed.

Abareblack kept cutting the Ayakashi's hands, hoping to get out, but the Ayakashi was intent in bringing Abareblack to the underworld.

Then Maxohja jumped out and slashed the Ayakashi's arm with the Axe Rhamphogold. The Ayakashi screamed and Abareblack was able to get out of the Ayakashi's grip.

Abareblack then stabbed the ground again, "I'm going to make sure you melt into nothingness, FIRE INFERNO!"

The Ayakashi screamed as flames engulfed it, burning it to death. The Ayakashi continued screaming and eventually just melted. The ground closed up on the Ayakashi.

Abareblack turned his back and made his way to do battle with more giant monsters.

Saiga whistled, "I do say, he's pretty brutal now isn't he?" Saiga then turned Maxohja to face the Kagejyus. "Have at thee you brutes!" Maxohja ran towards battle, swinging its Rhamphogold Axes at the monsters.

The silver Tiger Engine, Jetras, flew out, "_Gin, Gin, Gin! Natsume, I'm counting on you!_" Jetras flew over Maxohja as Maxohja chopped a Kagejyu into two.

"Don't worry, I won't fail." Natsume saluted, then shouted towards Maxohja, "and Saiga, be careful!"

"Do not worry, I shall make sure I am ok." Saiga said in his Abaremax voice and Maxohja chopped a Kagejyu's head off.

Jetras flew around shooting blasts at the Ayakashi and Kagejyus. One Ayakashi reached its third life and formed into a giant Serpent to fly at Jetras. Jetras spun around and dodged the Serpent.

"That was close." Natsume sighed, then found the Serpent flying back at Jetras. Natsume then turned Jetras away and the Ayakashi flew past Jetras.

The Ayakashi again went for Jetras, but then the golden Rooster Engine, Toripter, flew out and cut the Ayakashi with its propeller.

"_Bata, Bata! That's a big one Hiro!_" Toripter said.

"Are you ok?" Hiro asked Natsume.

"Yeah." Natsume nodded, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." Hiro nodded, then looked around, "man, there's a lot of monsters."

"_Well what are we standing around for, let's beat them!_" Toripter shouted.

"YEAH!" Hiro charged Toripter forward.

As Toripter and Jetras flew around, they flew past Seikuu Engine Daishogun. Gedou Shinkenred chuckled, and slashed Shinken Gokaioh. Gedou Shinkenred drew the Kanji for Control, and flung the Kanji at Toripter and Jetras, freezing them in place.

"_WHAT!_" Jetras shouted.

"Jetras, what's wrong?" Natsume asked and tried moving Jetras forward.

"_I . . . I don't know!_" Jetras screamed then his body split apart from his Engine Soul, shooting Natsume out.

"EEK!" Natsume dropped out.

"_Hiro, I can't hold it any longer!_" Toripter screamed then he too split apart from his Engine Soul.

"TORIPTER!" Hiro screamed as he went flying out.

Natsume crashed onto a wall. Her body and Jetras's Engine Soul digitized away.

Hiro crashed on the ground, knocking himself unconscious as his suit dematerialized. Toripter's Engine Soul went inside the Wing Trigger.

The two Engine Cast flew to Gedou Shinkenred. "I've got it . . . I'VE GOT THEM ALL!" He cackled.

Takuya growled, "He's got those Engine Casts too." Takuya prepared himself for battle, when all of a sudden he felt a jolt. "UGH!" Takuya's breathing became harder for him. "What's going on?" Takuya growled, then he gagged.

Takuya dropped inside the cockpit, and his breathing was really unsteady. Takuya took off his helmet to help himself get some air, but it wasn't working.

Takuya blinked his eyes. When he opened them, all of a sudden a golden warrior was standing right in front of him.

"_This world . . . I'll end it today._" That warrior said . . . Magnus Eques. It reached out its hand. All of a sudden, Takuya's chest started to glow red. Takuya let out a huge gag, and a red jewel shard flew out of his chest, the very same shard that woman gave him when he was a baby.

The shard flew to Magnus Eques's hand and it gripped the jewel shard, "_You've done well boy, but now you're no longer needed. Rest well young one, for the world shall end while you sleep your eternal sleep._" Magnus Eques disappeared.

Takuya tried breathing, but it was really hard. He couldn't . . . something was wrong. Eventually his head fell back . . . and he fell silent.

Kyoryu Shinkenoh slumped forward. Gedou Shinkenred was thinking of using the Engine Casts that he had, but when he saw Shinkenoh just not moving, he decided it was the best time to attack. "SHIBA HEAD!" Gedou Shinkenred growled and Engine Daishogun dashed.

"Not going to let you!" Mark shouted and steered Shinken Gokaioh to block for Shinkenoh.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Gedou Shinkenred screamed and pushed Gokaioh away.

"This guy's tough!" Kai shouted.

"That's strange though," Mai said, "I've never pegged you as the guy to help others."

"I'm just paying him back for something he did for me." Mark said then spun Shinken Gokaioh to spin the Gokai Naginata around. "That's all." Gokaioh stabbed the Naginata at Engine Daishogun.

While Kyoryu Shinkenoh stayed limp, some Ayakashi and Kagejyu dashed at Shinkenoh. They all smashed Kyoryu Shinkenoh, and Shinkenoh didn't react.

Gekitohja jumped out and clawed a Kagejyu. Gekitohja spun its arms and then palmed another monster. "Takuya-sama, please focus!" Reiko shouted to Shinkenoh.

Takuya didn't respond.

"Takuya-sama?" Reiko called out to Takuya again. "Takuya-sama? TAKUYA!" Reiko screamed but Takuya still gave no reaction.

"WATCH OUT!" Aoi screamed and a Kagejin clawed Gekitohja.

"Reiko!" Taiga shouted, "keep your focus."

"Hai!" Reiko nodded. Gekitohja dashed at the Kagejin.

Gouraijin dashed out and bashed a monster away from Shinkenoh. "TAKUYA!" Jin screamed. "Come on man, why aren't you moving!" Takuya didn't respond. "Damn it, Takuya . . . EEK!" She yelped when Gouraijin got hit by an attack that rocked her inside her cockpit.

"DAMN IT!" Raiyu shouted then pushed a lever that pulled the hip cannons of Gouraijin made from Gourai Beetle to shoot at the monsters. "Jin, let's use these!" Raiyu held a Shinobi Medal with the Kanji for Wheel on it.

"Ah, yeah!" Jin held a Shinobi Medal with the Kanji for Halberd on it.

Both of them inserted their Shinobi Medals into a slot in their cockpits and twisted the wheel, shooting the Medals down.

The chest of Gouraijin opened up and fired out a Black Karakuri Ball which opened up for a Pinwheel Weapon, the Plant Axe. Gouraijin then fired out a Red Karakuri Ball which opened up for a Serpent Sword weapon, the Sword Slasher. Gouraijin combined its Stag Horns with the Plant Axe to create the Axe Cutter.

"CHARGE!" Raiyu pushed Gouraijin forward.

On the ground, Mariko grabbed an Ayakashi's arm to keep the Ayakashi from cutting her. Mariko turned the Ayakashi around, then saw Shinkenoh slumping forward. "Onii-sama . . . ONII-SAMA!" She screamed as a Kagejyu whacked Kyoryu Shinkenoh's helmet off and blasted Shinkenoh away.

Kaori screamed when she saw Shinkenoh flying away, "No, TAKU-CHAN!"

Shinkenoh laid on its back while multiple monsters started stomping on Shinkenoh.

"TAKUYA!" Daiki screamed.

* * *

Magnus Eques looked at the fallen Ryan. Ryan laid on his back, not moving at all. He wasn't breathing whatsoever. He was dead . . .

Yuna watched in fear at Magnus Eques. The terror has come . . .

Yuuto was confused to the appearance of Magnus Eques. "What?" He wasn't sure why the Red Soul would be connected to this warrior.

Magnus Eques looked around, and saw the Kagejyus that came from Ryan flying around. "_What has this world come to?_" He or she asked. He or she held out a hand and a Sun Ball appeared. "_It's time . . . time I destroy this world."_

Yuna perked her ears up and started to dash at Magnus Eques, "NO!" She screamed.

Akared reacted and dashed at Magnus Eques. "STOP THERE!" Akared swung his GokaiSaber.

Magnus Eques saw that coming and blocked with an arm. The Sun Ball disappeared. "_You . . . I remember you."_

Akared pulled back and swung again. Magnus Eques flipped away. "I won't let you do that!" Akared flung his arm.

"_Hm, do you really think this planet is worth protecting?_"

Akared held his chest, "this planet, despite its problems, is still standing because the warriors that reside in it are doing their best. They form bonds with each other and they in turn protect this planet with their bonds. I won't let you get rid of that!"

Magnus Eques got into a battle stance, "_You don't seem to want to back then, then fine, I shall humor you with battle_."

"I don't intend to lose." Akared charged at Magnus Eques.

From a few feet away, an AkaRed robot was hiding and scanning the battle. It was watching Akared battle and then it scanned Magnus Eques, and targetted the Red Soul. "_Target . . . Found. . ._" AkaRed sent the data to its master . . . for what reason is this data important?

* * *

From afar, Ashraf and Kyo had their backs to each other as monsters surrounded them. "So," Kyo chuckled, "how many do you think you can take?"

"I can take a hundred." Ashraf replied.

"Well then, I'll be taking a thousand then!" Kyo shouted brandishing the Bloody Breaker Sword and the Blood Blade.

"Let's see if there are that many first." Ashraf grinned and held his Red Sword and Alpha Laser. He held the Alpha Laser to his helmet, "Alpha Slasher."

The Alpha Laser beeped, then a glow appeared on the Barrel of the Alpha Laser. Ashraf swung the gun and a Lightsaber appeared from the gun.

Both Kyo and Ashraf dashed at the monsters and began slashing at the monsters.

Ashraf swung the Lightsaber and carved into a Kagejyu. Ashraf then kicked off the Kagejyu and flipped in the air, cutting the monsters with his Red Sword. Ashraf landed then swung his lightsaber around, burning the monsters with the blade. Ashraf jumped from a wall and slashed a Kagejyu. The lightsaber of the Alpha Laser started to fade and Ashraf held the Alpha Laser with both hands. "FIRE!" Ashraf announced. After a beep from his Alpha Laser, Ashraf fired out the Laser Blade. The blade pierced one Kagejyu, then skewered a row of Kagejyu.

Kyo swung his sword around gracefully then stabbed one Kagejyu through the heart with his Blood Blade. Kyo pushed the Kagejyu backward and ignored that his weapon was stuck in the Kagejyu. Kyo swung his Bloody Breaker Sword with both hands and sliced one Kagejyu then another Kagejyu. "BLOODY RAIN!" Kyo announced then swung his sword in the air, shooting out rain of blood that pierced the Kagejyus. More Kagejyus appeared. Kyo walked up to the Kagejyu he stabbed with his Blood Blade and pulled out the Blood Blade. The Kagejyu exploded after the blade was pulled out. "More huh, then come at me!" Kyo was ready to charge when a blue blur ran by him, "whoa."

The blur stopped revealing a female blue Hurricanger, Hurricaneblue. Hurricaneblue sheathed her Hayatemaru. This ranger is named Kari.

"Well thanks for the help, but you weren't really needed." Kyo bowed.

"So cocky aren't you, you fake ranger scum." Kari growled.

"Don't know what your problem is." Kyo stabbed a Kagejyu behind him. "But I don't really care." He cackled then sliced the Kagejyu's head off.

Ashraf blocked a Kagejyu with his Red Sword and another Kagejyu with his Alpha Laser. As he parried, a Yellow Goseiger and a Black Nejiranger came rushing over and cut the Kagejyu with their respective weapons, Landick Claw and Neji Rod.

Goseiyellow was named Tenma Kusaka and Nejiblack was named Akuma Haoh.

Ashraf turned around then saluted, "thanks for the help." He said but the two ignored him and ran up to Hurricaneblue. "Well that's rude."

"Kari." Tenma said, "let's finish these monsters off and get to the next area."

"Well let's." Kari held her Hayatemaru at the ready, "we can't rely on these two fakes to deal with them."

"THAT'S REALLY RUDE!" Ashraf yelped.

"So, let's do this quickly." Akuma said getting ready to prong his weapon into an enemy.

Kyo noticed Nejiblack then walked up to Nejiblack. Kyo let out a chuckle, "Oh I remember you."

"WHAT!" Akuma recognized Kyo's voice and turned to Kyo, only to get cut by Kyo.

"AKUMA!" Tenma and Kari screamed.

Ashraf was at a loss for words, "uh . . ."

Kyo pulled Akuma away and kept cutting Akuma up. "Long time no see!" Kyo kicked Akuma away towards some Kagejyus. The Kagejyus grabbed Akuma but Kyo sliced the heads off of the Kagejyus and elbowed Akuma. "Looks like you're making good use of that Neji Changer I gave you!"

"You . . . IT'S YOU!" Akuma screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING FAKE!" Kari dashed at Kyo.

"Kari don't!" Tenma shouted.

Kari slashed at Kyo and Kyo dodged. Kyo then jumped over Kari and slashed Akuma again.

"Begone." Kyo drew the Blood Blaster and fired shots at Kari. Kari blocked the shots and was hit backwards. "I'm playing with my personal toy."

Ashraf let out a small gag, "Nejiblack's your toy?" Ashraf turned around, "O . . . K." Ashraf went back to battle.

Kyo grabbed Akuma by the neck and started beating Akuma's chest, "isn't this fun?" Kyo cackled, "Just like when you first came to me isn't it!"

Akuma chocked and was flung away by Kyo. "Damn you . . . damn you . . . DAMN YOU!" Akuma dashed at Kyo and tried hitting Kyo with the Neji Rod. Kyo grabbed the Rod, pushed it away from his face, then slashed Akuma with the Bloody Breaker Sword to make sure Akuma fell.

Kyo then pulled out a small device and walked up to Akuma. Kyo grabbed Akuma's left arm, "I got a new toy I want to test out on you!" Kyo said with a maniacal voice. "This will hurt you more than it hurts me . . . because it's only going to hurt you." Kyo pushed the device onto Akuma's wrist. Akuma screamed as the device melted into his hand.

"AKUMA!" Tenma screamed then she jumped at Kyo.

Kyo simply swung his sword without looking at Tenma and slashed Tenma away.

"TENMA-SAMA!" Kari jumped and caught Tenma. "Damn you, you fake scum!"

"Just be quiet." Kyo muttered and Akuma stopped screaming.

"You . . . you . . . BASTARD!" Akuma shouted and tried hitting Kyo with the Neji Rod. Kyo grabbed the Neji Rod then threw the Rod's tip at the ground.

All of a sudden monsters with bladed hands appeared. They appeared to be dinosaur based monsters, monsters that have never appeared in this world once.

"WHAT THE!" Tenma and Kari shouted and started slashing at the monsters that appeared.

Ashraf yelped when one appeared in front of him and got ready to attack, except it wasn't moving. "Wha?"

"AHH!" Akuma shrieked then swung his rod at one of the monsters that appeared. Kyo again stopped Akuma, "What are you doing!"

"These things are yours you dumb ass." Kyo mumbled then grabbed the rod tightly and stabbed one of those monsters on the gut. "They're your Tyrannodrones."

"WHAT THE HECK'S A TYRANNODRONE!" Akuma shouted then all of a sudden he watched as the Tyrannodrone that Kyo stabbed with the Neji Rod turn into a Black Rock monster, Neji Vulgar. "What?"

"Like I said, these things are yours, all because of that attachment I gave you." Kyo said grabbing the Neji Rod from Akuma and stabbing another Tyrannodrone, turning it into a Neji Vulgar. "They won't move until you give them an order." Kyo turned and threw the Neji Rod back to Akuma. "Don't lose now you hear." Kyo chuckled, "because if you do, I won't have a plaything anymore, and I'll need to bring you back to life."

Akuma looked at Kyo with surprise, then stabbed the ground again to create more Tyrannodrones. "I'm so confused." Then Akuma turned towards the Kagejyus and the Tyrannodrones and two Neji Vulgars turned to face the hostile monsters. "But might as well make use of this." He hissed as his wrist was still hurting after having that device melt into his body.

"No way!" Tenma shouted and pointed at the Tyrannodrones, "you mean to tell me that Akuma's controlling them?"

"How's that even possible?" Kari asked.

"Meh." Ashraf shrugged then fired a blast at a Kagejyu. "I've seen more interesting stuff."

* * *

Takuya laid silent inside Shinkenoh. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't move.

All he could do now was go through his memories . . .

_So . . . I guess this is the end of my life . . . _Takuya thought. _How pathetic, dying like this for reasons I don't even know._

A memory flashed through his mind, a woman sitting down while combing Takuya's hair. An image of the older Takuya was standing around, watching as the scene unfold.

_Kaa-san (mother) . . ._

"_Kaa-san?" Young Takuya asked, "I forgot, am I going to have a little brother or little sister?" He asked pointing at his mother's swollen belly._

"_Taku-chan,"_ _Takuya's mother said, "you're going to have a little sister."_

"_REALLY?" Takuya yelped excitedly._

"_That's why you need to become stronger Taku-chan." Takuya's mother said. "You'll have to protect your little sister once she comes."_

"_I will Kaa-san!" Takuya nodded, then his mother hugged him._

"_Become a hero ok Taku-chan?" Takuya's mother whispered. "Protect this world, and make it safe for everyone."_

_Takuya wondered why his mother would ask him this all of a sudden, but he didn't think too much about this, "I will Kaa-san!"_

_Kaa-san, _The Elder Takuya cried.

Another memory came into view, this time it was young Takuya with his dad, Araki. Araki was folding a paper airplane while little Takuya watched.

_"Takuya." Araki said, "there will be times when you will feel you can't triumph." Araki then threw the paper airplane. "But remember Takuya . . . never fall. Always keep flying."_

_Takuya watched in awe as the paper airplane flew, then ran after the plane to chase it._

_"Keep flying . . . 22nd head of the Shiba Clan." Araki said softly._

_Tou-san . . ._ The Elder Takuya thought. _I'm sorry . . . I won't be able to follow that._

Then his memories again shifted, this time to a woman he couldn't quite recognize. A woman in white.

_Who is this?_ Takuya thought, _I don't recognize this woman at all. _In fact, Takuya was instead watching this memory as if from his point of view right now, instead of watching his past self interact with someone.

_The woman in white rubbed Takuya's cheek . . . baby Takuya's cheek. Baby Takuya started crying and the woman kissed Takuya on the cheek. "There, there, it's ok." She said, "you will live. I just need you to grow up strong and become a hero."_

Takuya opened his eyes. He started breathing again. He grabbed his Kyoryumaru and used it to get himself up.

"_Protect this world, and make it safe for everyone."_

Takuya grabbed the control port to get himself to stand.

"_Remember Takuya . . . never fall. Always keep flying. Keep flying . . . 22nd head of the Shiba Clan."_

Takuya stood up and gain control of Shinkenoh again. "AHHH!" He screamed hot bloodedly.

Shinkenoh roared into life and the helmet of Shinkenoh was above Shinkenoh. Takuya moved Shinkenoh into grabbing the helmet and putting on. "Shinkenoh, united under providence!" Takuya screamed then dashed.

Seikuu Engine Daishogun cut Shinken Gokaioh and blew Gokaioh away, but then was rammed by Shinkenoh. "So you're up again." Gedou Shinkenred said menacingly.

"KYORYU DISK!" Takuya screamed and the Kyoryu Origami disappeared leaving a giant version of its disk. Shinkenoh put the disk on the Rekka Daizanto, then the Rekka Daizanto grew giant. "TENCHI HYAKKA RYORAN!"

A giant Kagejin flew above Shinkenoh ready to blast Shinkenoh. Mark smirked, "well, watch yourself!"

"Let's go." Fujiwara held the blue key with the Shiba Clan emblem.

"GO!" All of them announced and used their keys.

A giant Rekka Daizanto appeared in Shinken Gokaioh's hands and it grew even larger.

"GOKAI SAMURAI GIRI!" Shinken Gokaioh swung the giant Rekka Daizanto and sliced the Kagejin in two while Shinkenoh swung the giant Rekka Daizanto and hit the Kagejin and Seikuu Engine Daishogun.

Engine Daishogun stumbled backwards and Gedou Shinkenred laughed maniacally, "it's time I bring out the big guns then!" He threw the other Engines and threw Blank Engine Cells in them, and drew the Kanji for big.

The other Engines enlarged then combined with Engine Daishogun creating . . . "Engine Daishogun G12!"

The Kyoryu Disk shot off of the Rekka Daizanto and the Kyoryu Origami appeared again. Takuya growled and his breathing was slow, "I'm not going to fall." He growled, "I'll keep flying, I'll keep flying and become a hero!" Shinkenoh held the Kyoryu Origami and Rekka Daizanto in a ready stance, "I'll make sure I protect this world, and to begin I'll force you to join the Academy!" Shinkenoh foolishly charged at the twelve piece formation.

* * *

Back at the Academy grounds, Akared slashed Magnus Eques but Magnus Eques didn't feel a thing. "_Is that all you got?_" He or She said then bashed Akared away.

Akared struggled to keep his ground and kept rolling. "SOUL CALLING!" He shouted then transformed into Akaranger. Two rockets named Birdies appeared on Akaranger's side and flared up. Akaranger flew off the ground then at Magnus Eques.

Akaranger kicked Magnus Eques but Magnus Eques blocked then pushed Akaranger away. Akaranger flipped in the air, his Birdies flaring at Magnus Eques.

Magnus Eques struggled backwards then swung his or her sword at Akaranger. Akaranger drew his weapon, "RED VUTE!" the white whip appeared and he wrapped the whip around Magnus Eques's sword.

Akaranger pulled Magnus Eques forward and kicked Magnus Eques away. Magnus Eques rings then became wings for him or her to fly and flew at Akaranger.

Yuuto ran under Akaranger and Magnus Eques and watched as those two fighters fought in the sky.

Yuna, Ryna, Miki, and Karin ran over to Ryan to see if they could get him to wake up, but he wasn't moving at all. "Ryan, Ryan!" Ryna screamed.

"Ryan, hold on!" Yuna shouted.

Yuuto turned to Yuna, "hey." Yuuto said, "you're the chosen maiden of the Red Soul right?"

Yuna turned to look at Nejired, nervousness present in her eyes.

"What is that?" Yuuto pointed at Magnus Eques.

"First of all, I want to ask you," Yuna sternly said, getting the attention of the other women, "why do you know so much about the Red Soul?"

"Not sure how to answer that." Yuuto looked up at Magnus Eques again. "Somehow this suit has the knowledge of the Red Soul imprinted in it. I don't know why. But it never mentioned anything about that." Yuuto pointed at Magnus Eques again.

Yuna closed her eyes, "that is the Destroyer." She said, surprising every one with that response. "When the world is in great peril, the golden knight shall appear and eradicate all to create a peaceful world, even if it means the world is beyond saving."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yuuto growled.

"This world has been overrun by monsters for too long." Yuna continued. "The Golden Knight won't stand by and let the Earth to continue to be in its present state . . . so the Golden Knight will destroy everything and let everything restart again."

"That's . . . that's insane!" Miki shouted.

Yuuto looked at Magnus Eques again. "I never thought this would happen." Yuuto sighed.

Ryna stood up and walked up to Yuuto, "Yuuto . . ." she said softly and was about to touch her husband.

Yuuto instead didn't even let her touch him. He snapped his fingers, "I may be regarded as a monster, but that doesn't mean I don't care about this world!" Galaxy Phantom flew over the Academy, creating a wind that blew at the ground. The women stood their ground while Yuuto jumped into the ship. Galaxy Phantom transformed into its humanoid form. "The destroyer huh?" Yuuto charged, "THEN I'LL MAKE SURE I DEFEAT YOU ANY WAY POSSIBLE!"

Magnus Eques kicked Akaranger, but then found him or her stuck in Galaxy Phantom's hands. Magnus Eques released a burst of energy that allowed him or her to get out of Galaxy Phantom's grip. Galaxy Phantom threw a fist at Magnus Eques but Magnus Eques parried. "_How dirty._" Magnus Eques said.

"I was never disciplined by the Academy." Yuuto said then twisted his lever, "but this doesn't seem that much different from their methods!" Galaxy Phantom swung another fist.

Magnus Eques and Galaxy Phantom started punching at each other. Magnus Eques was able to match up with a giant mecha despite being human sized. Magnus Eques flew backward then held out his or her hands and fired a beam at Galaxy Phantom.

Galaxy Phantom went to ship form and flew away from the beam. The ship started firing beams at Magnus Eques, who flew around dodging.

Galaxy Phantom stopped and Yuuto jumped out. "PHANTOM BLAZE!" He announced and his Neji Saber started to flare. Yuuto swung the sword at Magnus Eques who did not expect Neji Red to jump out. Yuuto slashed Magnus Eques at the Red Soul.

The Red Soul however withstood the impact. Magnus Eques pushed the Neji Saber around, then used a spin kick, pushing Yuuto away.

Yuuto went flying, but was caught by the flying Akaranger. "Watch yourself!" Akaranger held onto Yuuto so Yuuto wouldn't fall.

Magnus Eques held out a hand and a golden fireball appeared.

"SILVER SHOT!" Akaranger drew his gun and fired a bullet at Magnus Eques.

Magnus Eques simply slapped the bullet away.

Akaranger landed on a building and set Yuuto down. "Get out of here."

"Are you looking down on me?" Yuuto asked getting up. "I'm not some weakling you know."

"I know you're not." Akaranger said, "But I also know the Academy will be after you if you don't get out of here. I can handle this guy by myself so just take your time and get out of here!"

"Hm, that's odd." Yuuto remarked, "aren't you an ally of justice? Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're one as well right?" Akaranger asked.

Yuuto didn't answer, then turned towards his Galaxy Phantom, "you sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah." Akaranger nodded.

Yuuto jumped towards Galaxy Phantom then flew away . . . but not before catching a glimpse of Ryna again. Ryna held her hair to keep it from blowing into her face from the wind generated from Galaxy Phantom and looked up. She couldn't see Yuuto but she knew where the cockpit was at least since she saw Yuuto go in there. Yuuto didn't have second thoughts, "I'm sorry Ryna," and Galaxy Phantom flew off.

A tear dropped from Ryna's eyes. "Yuuto . . ."

Karin walked up to Ryna. "Are you ok?" Karin asked while she held onto Yuuji tightly. Ryna didn't answer.

Akaranger stiffen his Red Vute so he could use it as a fighting staff and started fighting Magnus Eques who kept swinging his or her sword at Akaranger. Their flight took them away from the Academy.

* * *

Engine Daishogun G12 punched Shinkenoh and Shinkenoh went flying. The Gunpherd leg fired shots at Shinkenoh. Takuya screamed as sparks flew out of the cockpit.

Takuya struggled to keep in control of Shinkenoh. He felt like the formation could break at any point.

Shinken Gokaioh continued its fight as monsters got in its way, forbidding it from assisting Shinkenoh. "Man, these things just keep coming!" Mai shouted.

"Eliminate them, that's all we have to do." Rina remarked.

"Easier said than done!" Mark growled.

Gokaioh then bumped its back on Gaoknight. The two turned to face each other. "OH ITS YOU!" Leon shouted and Gaoknight tried pointing at Gokaioh, except Gaoknight doesn't have fingers. "Give me back my Gaolion!"

"Right after I finish off these monsters!" Mark shouted and Gokaioh sliced some Kagejyus to bits. Gaolion then detached from Gokaioh, forcing Gokaitrailer and Gokaimarine to come out to form legs again.

"I can't believe you were serious." Leila commented.

"It was an accident." Mark grumbled. He actually didn't intend to detach Gaolion from Gokaioh.

Gokai Gaolion transformed back into the regular Gaolion and became Gaoknight's attack pet again.

"Are you ok buddy?" Leon asked Gaolion and Gaolion simply gave a little roar. The two then charged at a few Kagejyus.

"Well then, time to continue." Mark grinned and Gokaioh started dashing at the Kagejyus. "LET'S BREAK THROUGH!" Gokaioh jumped at a flying Kagejyu and attempted to fly after it . . . except Gokaioh fell from the sky.

"Onii-chan, did you forget Gokaioh can't fly right now?" Leila asked.

Mark was silent for a little bit, "yeah."

"Idiot." Rina mumbled under her breath.

Gokaioh got back up. "I hate being unable to fly." Mark then rummaged around his chest to find the Magi Dragon keys, "why can't I find them anywhere?"

"Maybe they were stolen?" Leila suggested.

Mark thought about that for a while, then all of a sudden, he remembered that VRV Fighter stole the whole chest, meaning he also took all the keys in them. Mark was only able to save a few (coincidentally saving the Gaolion and Shiba Clan keys) but now that he thought about it, he probably didn't save the other keys, meaning the Magi Dragon and Pat Striker keys were probably with VRV Fighter right now. "DAMN!" Mark growled and drew his GokaiSaber. "Leila, take the helm! I'm going to find that VRV Fighter guy again."

"Pretty rash." Fujiwara commented. "You sure you want to do it in the state that this battle is in?"

"What?" Mark asked then Gokaioh got slammed by a Kagejyu.

The Kagejyu opened its mouth as if it wanted to devour Gokaioh.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Mai shouted and Gokaioh slammed its fist into the Kagejyu's mouth. "These guys are annoyingly persistent!"

Mark growled and Gokaioh dashed away. "I can't deal with this right now!" Gokaioh turned a corner and found itself facing off against an army of Kagejyus and Ayakashi.

Kai let out a yelp, "no matter where we go, we'll be cornered by monsters!"

"COME AT ME YOU BRUTES!" Mark pushed forward and Gokaioh started slashing at the monsters.

Down on the ground, Tony Sasuke and Jermaine slashed at the Kagejyus with their weapons. Tony slashed a monster then switched to a gun mode, blasting through. "Get out of my sight." Tony said menacingly. A monster tried to claw Tony from behind but he simply pointed his gun at the monster's head and blew the head off.

Jermaine drilled a Kagejyu, "HAH!" He screamed and pushed forward into a wall. "SEIYAH!" Jermaine slashed the Kagejyu taking his sword out from the monster's body. "Don't look down upon me," Jermaine chuckled, "now that I'm here, I'll show every one that I'll become the best ranger ever to grace this Earth!" Jermaine dashed forward and started drilling the monsters.

Rowen slashed a monster with his CrossboneZanber and ducked from a giant claw swipe. "Yeesh." Rowen rolled away and fired shots from his CrossboneBuster. "I don't like you," Rowen slashed a monster, "I don't like you," Rowen slashed another monster, "And I don't like you!" Rowen slashed another monster . . . and Kaito.

"IYAH!" Kaito yelped and spun in the air, falling with a thud, "what was that for?"

"Oops!" Rowen bowed to Shinkenblue, "I totally forgot you were around." Rowen helped Kaito up.

"You didn't have to be so harsh." Kaito whined and stabbed a Kagejyu with his Shinkenmaru.

"Sorry." Rowen bowed again, which left him open for a giant hammer.

"WATER ARROW!" Kaito quickly switched to his personal weapon and fired a watery arrow at the monster's chest, killing it. "Watch yourself."

Rowen turned around and jumped in surprise when he saw how big the monster was. "Right, gotcha."

Kodengreen chopped a Kagejyu with the Ultimate Shishi Axe and kept swinging it around, clearing the way. A Kagejyu dashed at Kodengreen ready to strike it, "don't even think about it." Kodengreen then spun in the air and used a lightning charged jumping heel kick on the Kagejyu, destroying it.

Jermaine flipped around, striking at the monsters with his drill, then he bumped into a pink ranger. "EEK!" The Pink Ranger, a Pink Zyuranger, Pteraranger, turned and aimed her bow at Jermaine.

"Whoa, whoa!" Jermaine waved his arms around, "I'm a good guy, a good guy!"

"Oh sorry." Pteraranger said putting her bow away, then quickly put it back up to shoot a monster that was behind Jermaine.

"Ooh, nice shot." Jermaine said turning around to see the monster with an arrow sticking out of its chest.

"Watch yourself ok?" Pteraranger said to Jermaine.

"You bet." Jermaine said giving a thumbs up. The two got surrounded by Kagejyus and Ayakashi. Pteraranger held her bow and started slashing the monsters with the bladed part of her bow and Jermaine drilled through a few Kagejyus. "Wow, you're really good."

"Not too shabby yourself." Pteraranger complimented. Then a few Kagejyus were dashing at them.

"DRILL SNIPER!" Jermaine announced combining his Mega Sniper and Drill Saber and fired a powerful shot.

"ROLLING ARROW!" Pteraranger held her Ptera Arrow and fired pink arrows at the Kagejyus.

They all exploded. "WHOO!" Jermaine put his hands up high into the air, "man what a rush! You don't get this type of stuff in Frontier that's all I can say."

"Frontier?" Pteraranger looked at Jermaine.

"Oh yeah, I'm not from here." Jermaine chuckled, "but I still don't know why I'm on Earth all of a sudden."

While the two talked, a Kagejyu was sneaking yup from behind, ready to slash.

"VOLVULCAN!" An adult voice sounded, and dual blasts came flying at the Kagejyu.

Jermaine and Pteraranger turned around to see the monster falling.

A yellow Timeranger, Timeyellow, came running over carrying his large cannon weapon, "whoa watch yourself you two." Timeyellow said, "are you ok Yui-san?" He asked Pteraranger.

"Don't worry Kenta-san, I'm just fine." Pteraranger, Yui, bowed to Timeyellow, Kenta.

"Oh, so those are you names?" Jermaine chuckled, "I'm Jermaine Zukida, nice to meet you." He held his hand to Yui.

"Yui Sandra." Yui shook Jermaine's hand.

"I'm Kenta Futo by the way." Kenta mentioned.

"Wow, you Earth Rangers are quite strong." Jermaine commented, "so watch me," Jermaine held out his index finger, "I'll become the strongest ranger that this world has ever seen!" Jermaine then dashed over to Tony's spot to assist him.

"Who exactly was that?" Kenta asked. "I've never seen him before."

"He said something about being from Frontier." Yui mentioned.

"Wait, he can't be talking about Tamashi Frontier can he?" Kenta asked.

"I don't know." Yui shrugged.

Jermaine drilled slashed a monster that was behind Tony. "Almost got hit there Sensei huh?" Jermaine teased.

"No." Tony held his Silver Blazer Gun and swung at Jermaine, causing Jermaine to yelp. Jermaine closed his eyes and the Silver Blazer Gun stopped near Jermaine's shoulder. Jermaine opened his eyes, and then the blade from the Silver Blaze flipped out and sliced a monster behind Jermaine. "But you did."

"Oh, trying to upstage me huh?" Jermaine shook his head.

"Who knows." Tony swung his sword and Jermaine ducked to let Tony to cut a monster.

"Quit swinging at me!" Jermaine shouted.

"Well if I don't you'll get hurt." Tony retorted then moved as Jermaine thrust the Drill Saber, allowing Jermaine to stab a monster.

"Well how about actually giving me a chance to move!" Jermaine yelped as Tony swung again. Jermaine then dashed away and the two slashed a big monster in two. Jermaine looked around and realized that the two took on quite a bit of monsters.

"Just keep moving." Tony said continuing to cut the monsters.

A big Kagejyu emerged and swung a claw at the two rangers. Tony jumped back but Jermaine got hit and flew backwards.

Jermaine flew into Kenichi's arm and Kenichi landed on the ground, "what the, Jermaine?" Kenichi set Jermaine on the ground.

"Ken-sensei!" Jermaine shouted happily.

"What are you doing here?" Kenichi asked. Kenichi looked behind Jermaine, "and is that Tony Sasuke?"

Jermaine nodded and chuckled. "Tell the truth I don't know how we got here." Jermaine said, "but this place is in a bad state isn't it?"

"Yeah, agree with you there." Kenichi said then both dashed at the big sized Kagejyu which Tony was fighting.

Tony used a horizontal slash cutting the Kagejyu down, causing it to fall and make more Kagejyus visible.

Tony crouched and Kenichi and Jermaine jumped over and both started cutting the Kagejyus down. Ooze spilled out of the cuts. Kenichi swung his sword around him while Jermaine flipped over and drilled through a row of Kagejyus. Tony ran by and started cutting the Kagejyus in his way.

Eventually both Tony and Kenichi slashed a big Kagejyu, cutting through. Jermaine drilled through the big Kagejyu's chest and landed behind the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu exploded in a glorious blaze.

"That's how we do it!" Jermaine shouted in victory and gave a thumbs up. Kenichi gave a thumbs up while Tony simply pushed his visor up as if pushing up his glasses. "Hey stop putting up your middle -" Then all of a sudden a beam went by and shattered Jermaine to pieces.

Kenichi froze for a moment in shock after seeing his old student get shattered to pieces. "JERMAINE!" Kenichi screamed.

"What just . . ." Tony started to say as he too was surprised but all of a sudden, a slash wave cut him in two. Tony then digitized.

Kenichi turned around to see Tony disappear. "What . . ." Kenichi gasped. He started to let out whimpers and looked up.

Magnus Eques was shooting the same beams and throwing the same sword waves at Akaranger, who was flying around dodging.

Kenichi shook in anger. "How dare you?" Kenichi screamed then activated a card on his Tensouder that gave him fiery wings to fly with. "HOW DARE YOU!" Kenichi flew at Magnus Eques and swung his sword at Magnus Eques.

Magnus Eques simply swung an arm and whacked Kenichi away. "_Don't interfere_." Magnus Eques flew at Akaranger but Kenichi was giving up. Kenichi flew at Magnus Eques and pushed Magnus Eques away. "_What?_"

Akaranger was surprised by Kenichi's actions while Kenichi was angry, "I'll kill you." Kenichi growled, "I'LL KILL YOU!" He threw a slash at Magnus Eques.

"He's . . . out for revenge?" Akaranger wondered.

* * *

But Kenichi doesn't realized that neither Tony nor Jermaine were dead.

Momoka was walking down the hallway when all of a sudden, Tony and Jermaine materialized in front of her. "EEP!"

"AHH!" Jermaine screamed in pain and realized he wasn't hurt at all. "Huh?" He looked at himself while Tony lifted up his (Tony) shirt to see if his (Tony) body was intact. "I could've sworn I was blasted to pieces.

"I could've sworn I got cut in half." Tony commented.

"What the?" Momoka kept blinking her eyes in shock. "What are you guys talking about?"

Jermaine and Tony looked at Momoka. "MOMOKA-SENSEI!" Jermaine hugged Momoka. "This is Frontier isn't it!"

"Yeah . . . what do you mean by that?" Momoka asked.

* * *

Goseiground and Wonder Goseigreat continued to strike at Wolkaiser. Sokichi tried to defend himself but he kept getting beaten by the two giants. "_Keep it together Sokichi, you can get through this._" Sokichi said to himself.

Wolkaiser got up but Wonder Goseigreat used its axe to trip Wolkaiser. Goseiground then stepped on Wolkaiser. "_Jak really wants this done._" Hyde said coldly. "_So hurry up and become the terror known as Wolzard again won't you?_"

"_Like I will!_" Sokichi shouted and tried pushing Goseiground off except Goseiground just stepped on Wolkaiser again.

Then missiles fired at Goseiground, shooting Goseiground off of Wolkaiser, "_How . . ._" Hyde shouted in shock.

Gloria looked up and flames fired at her, "whose attacking!" She shouted.

"WHOA!" Tendou's voice sounded. "NII-SAN!" The red Gosei Machine known as Goseidragon flew towards the battlefield. "LEAVE MY NII-SAN ALONE!" Tendou pulled a joystick and Goseidragon fired missiles at Goseiground and Wonder Goseigreat.

Wonder Goseigreat jumped in the air to dodge and Goseiground whacked the missiles away. Wonder Goseigreat swung its axe, beheading Goseidragon.

"ARGH!" Tendou screamed as the Dragon Headder dropped towards the ground. Goseidragon's body dropped with a thud. "I can't lose just yet . . ." Tendou grunted, but then Wonder Goseigreat axed Dragon Headder away.

"Scram bug." Gloria said menacingly.

Tendou grunted in pain as Dragon Headder rolled away. Tendou tried gripping his joystick but he took a beating from the monsters below that kept him from summoning Goseidragon. Once he was able to summon Goseidragon, he tried helping Sokichi, but Tendou was too tired. He started to cry and turned on his Tensouder to contact other rangers.

On the ground Tenma struck at the monsters with her Landick Claw while Kari slashed monsters with her Hayatemaru. Tenma and Kari pushed their backs to each other as the monsters surrounded them. Then the Tensouder of Tenma's beeped. "_Is anyone there?_" Tendou's crying voice sounded. "_Please . . . answer me . . . anyone."_

"Huh?" Tenma picked up her Tensouder. The monsters came at the girls but Kari dispatched them.

"_Please . . . are there any other Goseigers there?_" Hayato's Tensouder beeped and he picked up his Tensouder.

"_I need help._" A girl in pink picked up her Tensouder.

"_My brother . . . they're after my brother . . . please help me!_" A black Goseiger picked up his Tensouder.

"Please . . . anyone." Tendou cried.

Goseiground picked Wolkaiser up and started beating Wolkaiser's chest. "_You're a tough one aren't you?_" Hyde said. "_All the more better for the beating!_"

"I know." Gloria chuckled and Wonder Goseigreat picked up Goseidragon's body. "Let's use this to beat him with!" Wonder Goseigreat walked up to Wolkaiser, then swung the body to smack Wolkaiser.

"NII-SAN!" Tendou screamed.

Sokichi gagged in pain, _I don't . . . I don't think I can take anymore of this._

"TAKE THIS!" Gloria swung the Goseidragon body again, only this time, something came flying at Wonder Goseigreat.

"WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!" A pink and white Phoenix Headder flew over and knocked the Goseidragon body off of Wonder Goseigreat's hands.

"SORYAH!" a blue Gosei Machine, Goseishark jumped out of the water and bit onto Goseidragon's body. "Take better care of your Gosei Machine!" Hayato shouted.

A yellow Gosei Machine, Goseitiger, and a black Gosei Machine, Goseisnake, all came by and smashed Wonder Goseigreat and Goseiground. "How was that!" Goseiblack said with a snap of his finger.

Phoenix Headder took a form from a Jet and became Gosei Phoenix. Goseishark wheeled by Dragon Headder and put the Goseidragon body next to Dragon Headder. "Here's your body back."

"Thanks." Tendou said calmly and reattached Dragon Headder on Goseidragon's body.

"Geez, you didn't have to be so dramatic you know." Tenma said with a salute.

"You really sounded like a crybaby you know." Goseipink teased.

"Sorry about that." Tendou said bringing Goseidragon to the air. "Thanks for coming."

"We're all ranger of the Academy." Goseiblack said, "it's our job."

"Now, let's do this." Hayato said dramatically.

"Ah." Tendou drew a card from his belt buckle. "TENSOU GATTAI!" He and the other four Goseigers fed their cards to the Tensouder.

"_GOTCHA!_" The Tensouder said, "_COMBINE, GOSEIGREAT!_"

The five Gosei Machines combined to form a giant. "Advent, GOSEIGREAT!" Tendou shouted as all five of the Goseigers appeared in the cockpit. "My name is Tendou Narumi. Nice to meet you all."

"Nene Asakura." Goseipink said and saluted Tendou. "Nice to meet you too."

"Eiji Nakajima." Goseiblack said with a wave. "Looking forward to working with you."

"Hayato Kurosaki." Hayato said.

"Tenma Kusaka." Tenma saluted Tendou.

"Now that introduction is done, LET'S GO!" Tendou pushed Goseigreat forward.

Wolkaiser lifted his head, "_Ten . . . dou._" Sokichi struggled to say.

"TAKE THIS!" Hayato shouted and Goseigreat swung the Dragon Sword at Wonder Goseigreat. Wonder Goseigreat, as Gloria was so surprised, got hit backwards.

"HORYAH!" Eiji shouted and Goseigreat again swung the Dragon Sword at Goseiground, "when you mess with one of the Academy Rangers, you mess with all of us!"

"Eh, eh, that's not really true." Nene shook her hand around.

Goseigreat blocked the Dragon Sword. "_Damn insects_." Hyde growled and Goseiground tried striking Goseigreat, but then Goseiground just stopped.

"Huh?" Tenma pointed at Goseiground, "he stopped moving."

A black shadow swirled around and a black humanoid mecha with a snake theme, Magicobra appeared. This was Jak's Majin form. "_What's taking so long?_" Jak asked. Jak then noticed Goseiground not moving, "_HYDE GET YOUR BUTT IN GEAR!_"

But Hyde couldn't . . . because something was keeping him from doing so. "_WHOSE THERE!_" Hyde shouted.

A lion growl could be heard. "_I've had enough with you_." A heroic voice sounded.

"_That voice . . . it can't be . . ._"

"_From this point on, it's my turn!_" That voice declared.

"_No . . . it can't be . . . I destroyed you!_"

"_You underestimate me if you think you're able to destroy me so easily_." The voice became louder.

Hyde who is a Goseiknight represented with black eyes all of a sudden found himself staring at a Goseiknight with red eyes.

"_Now . . . my turn begins!_" That voice . . . it belonged to the original Goseiknight.

Goseiground let out a roar while Jak came closer. "_HYDE!_" Jak shouted, only to get whacked by Goseiground.

"_WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!_" Goseiground shouted now with the heroic voice of Goseiknight!

"WHOA!" All five Goseigers shouted.

Goseiground then stepped off of Wolkaiser, allowing Wolkaiser to stand up, "_what's going on?_" Sokichi asked.

"Hyde, what are you doing!" Gloria shouted.

"_That's not Hyde!_" Jak shouted. "_Who are you!_" He pointed at Goseiground.

"_The Earth Purifying Knight of destiny, Goseiknight!_" Goseiknight announced.

"It . . . it can't be!" Gloria shouted while Goseiground fired missiles at Jak.

"He's on our side now?" Nene asked.

"_Goseigers!_" Goseiknight shouted, "_we'll fight together against these ruffians._"

Tendou wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he nodded, "ah, gotcha." Then all five Goseigers pushed their joystick forward, "WHOA!"

Goseigreat charged towards Wonder Goseigreat. Goseigreat swung its sword and Wonder Goseigreat parried with its axe. "Don't think you can defeat me so easily." Gloria growled as she tried to push Goseigreat backwards.

"Never underestimate a Goseiger, enemy of the Academy." Hayato said.

"We make miracles happen!" Tenma shouted and Goseigreat pushed the axe away.

"It can't be!" Gloria shouted and Wonder Goseigreat got slashed on the chest.

"Oh but it is." Eiji said and Goseigreat slashed Wonder Goseigreat's hand, causing Wonder Goseigreat to throw the axe into the air.

Goseigreat flew to the axe and grabbed it, "HAH!" Tendou pushed forward and Goseigreat slashed Wonder Goseigreat with both the sword and axe.

Wolkaiser slashed Magicobra once as revenge and another just to beat Magicobra up. "_This is not going according to plan!_" Jak screamed.

* * *

And yes, this is not going according to plan. This chapter is long enough so I'll just end it here. Just watch out for next time, I'll definitely try to finish it then.

So hope you enjoy this chapter so see you all next time. Please review.


End file.
